Remnant's Saiyan
by ThatSaiyaGuy
Summary: A lone Saiyan who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta lands on Remnant and is raised as a faunus. After several years on the planet with no memory of his Saiyan heritage he goes to train in martial arts and become a huntsman. But he will encounter several dangers on his journey changing not only him but the universe! (Character tags represent most recent chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Remnant's Saiyan

Dragon Ball Z - RWBY Crossover

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Age 735...**

On Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans, a Saiyan warrior arrived on the planet alongside his partner Bardock. The entire Saiyan race had been recalled to their home planet for reasons not revealed to them, and it seemed Bardock was suspicious of that fact.

"What are you saying Bardock?" The Warrior asked.

"I think Frieza is bringing us all home to kill us." Bardock clarified.

"That's insane, an act like that would cripple his army!" The Warrior argued.

"True, I am only saying that it is a possibility. Think about it we're a race that prides itself in how well we fight and kill planets this would be the perfect chance." Bardock replied.

"Besides Frieza's never liked us and name one Saiyan that's ever liked him. This would cripple his army but with his power I doubt Frieza would bat an eye." Bardock continued.

"To him every last one of his army especially us are just expendable. But like I said it's just a possibility so try to keep quite about this." Bardock requested as the two Saiyans parted ways.

Once they departed, the Warrior made his way to his home where his family was. When he arrived, the Warrior rejoined his small family made up of his wife and two sons, one of which had been born recently and, thanks to the recall, was still on Vegeta. If the recall had not happened, his newborn would be on another planet for conquer already.

As the rest of the day went on, the Warrior remained silent, not saying much to his family. He thought about what Bardock said over and over again. It made sense that the adults were brought back, but why were the children ordered to stay put. The Saiyan warrior knew Bardock for a long time and he was one to pick up tactics like this easily and it was rare that he was wrong making it seem more real.

Eventually as he laid in bed he came to the conclusion that Bardock had to have been right and Frieza was going to kill the Saiyan race. So, in the middle of the night, he snuck out with his youngest son in tow and programmed a pod to go to a far-off planet that would be easy to conquer. He was sure that if his son managed to take over the planet like any true Saiyan could, he could become strong enough to start the Saiyan race over again.

That being said, that would only be if Frieza would kill them all. If he weren't going to, the higher-ups would have his ass for an unsanctioned launch, but he wanted his son to at least continue on the tradition of the Saiyan race since children like him are supposed to be sent off. As he sent his son off, he looked up to see a giant ball of energy about to hit the planet, regretting not getting a pod for himself.

_"Guess Bardock was right." _The Warrior thought as the ball made impact with the planet.

"Well, shit." The Warrior cursed as he was obliterated along with Planet Vegeta.

* * *

As Planet Vegeta was destroyed in the distance, the pod slowly made its way towards its destination. However, unbeknownst to the occupant, he was being watched by a ship not too far away. Inside the ship contained one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, the brother of Frieza, Cooler.

"Lord Cooler, a Saiyan pod has seemed to escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Should we destroy it?" Salza asked.

"No, let it go. If it comes back to bite Frieza in the ass, then it is on him." Cooler ordered.

"But Lord Cooler, what if it holds a strong warrior that might threaten both you and Frieza?" Salza questioned.

"The odds of that are extremely slim, and besides, no Saiyan monkey could ever match up to Frieza's power, much less mine, so let it be, it holds no significance." Cooler answered.

"Now, make course for the next planet for conquer." Cooler ordered.

As Cooler and his forces left the area, the pod continued on its course however, during its travel, it was struck by an asteroid sending it off course. This caused the pod to drift endlessly for twelve long years until it crashed onto a planet with a broken moon. However, thanks to the stasis systems in the pod the infant inside neither aged nor woke up in the flight.

* * *

**12 Years Later...**

**Remnant...**

Deep in the forests of Anima, a lone orange-haired huntress was wondering through after defeating several Grimm that were about to attack a nearby village. This woman was Scarlet Shin, a veteran huntress and tiger faunus who specializes in her martial arts and skills with her staff, which she mostly uses against Grimm. Scarlet was walking back to her home town of Saiyatown until she saw a giant ball of flame descend from the sky.

"What was that?" Scarlet asked herself as she went to investigate.

As a huntress, it was her job to protect the people, and in case this meteorite was dangerous, she had to make sure it didn't cause any harm to the people. Scarlet made her way through the brush, pushing past branches and bushes until she finally arrived at her destination. What she saw confused her. Instead of a burnt rock as she expected, she found a metallic ball in the center of a crater made from the impact.

"This is out of my expertise, but since I'm the only one here." Scarlet sighed as she got closer to investigate.

She began to think that this was one of Atlas's new toys until she got up close and saw that it was more advanced than anything she has ever seen. As she circled it to get a better look, she heard the faint sound of crying coming from the pod. Scarlet rushed to the front of the pod, where she looked through the window to see what the pod contained. To her utter surprise, she saw a small baby lying inside crying.

"Oh no!" Scarlet cried with concern. She circled the pod frantically, looking for a way to open it until she finally found the button that opened the pod door.

When she finally opened the pod, a rush of cold air escaped the inner chamber. It was as if the entire inside had been frozen and was in the process of being thawed out. Scarlet took a mental note of that as she picked up the infant that laid inside. As she inspected the baby, she found that the child was a male faunus due to his monkey tail confusing her greatly.

_"Why would anyone fire a pod containing a baby? Especially Atlas, who is known for discriminating faunus. But they would never do something like this...right?" _Scarlet wondered.

Pushing through her confusion, she began to try and find out who the child was and where the pod came from. If it was not from Atlas, then where? Sadly, she could find no note or and writing that could tell her about it. She eventually concluded that whoever made the pod used it to abandon the child inside, and the very thought made her sick to her stomach.

"Well, I guess nothing here is harmful, but what should I do with you?" Scarlet questioned as she held the child in front of her.

She looked at the baby, who began to laugh in her arms, which brought a small smile to her face. Seeing as the baby had no home to speak of, she decided to take him with her to her home for the time being until she found someone to take the child. Before she could leave, she had to decide what to do with the pod. Seeing that it could be relevant in finding out who the child was, she decided to come back to take it home as well later.

It took Scarlet two whole hours to get back home due to now having to carefully avoid any, if not all, interaction with Grimm to protect the baby. As she entered her home, she prepared a small makeshift crib to put the baby in and find him something to eat. While doing this, she pondered on what she should call the child, seeing that for the foreseeable future, he would be staying with her, she should at least give him a name.

She continued to think about the possibilities as she began to give the boy some milk. "Hmm, what would you call a child? I am so bad with names I feel like I am the wrong person for this." Scarlet thought aloud.

"I never even had a pet before! What am I supposed to do?" Scarlet questioned as the boy finished the milk she gave him. Once done, the baby cried, still hungry surprising Scarlet. Eventually, she gave the child her entire gallon of milk, finally satisfying the boy's appetite.

"I don't know much about baby's, but I'm pretty sure that's not natural." Scarlet sweatdropped as the baby fell asleep.

Then she thought about her father, the man who adopted her. He saved her life by giving her a home, raising her all on his own. It reminded her of her current situation with the baby, causing she cracked a small smile. "Yes, that name is perfect for you. From now on, your name is Jason in honor of my father, who saved me." She stated as she picked up the boy.

"And until we find you a permanent home, you're staying with me!" exclaimed Scarlet. The baby, now named Jason, was laughing happily in the hands of his "temporary" adoptive mother.

After putting Jason to bed, Scarlet began to wonder what she would do with the pod. She pondered if she should have it examined by some scientists, but she concluded that it would be a bad idea for they would also take away Jason. So, in the end, Scarlet decided that the best course of action would be to hide the pod and only tell people she trusts about it. After that, she decided it was time for her to get some rest and went to bed.

The next morning, Scarlet took Jason into town to introduce him to the people in town. Scarlet asked if anyone could take care of him, seeing as a huntress who was currently single would not be the best caretaker. Everyone there was very excited to see a new addition to their small town, but no one could take him in. As she roamed the town, the mayor eventually convinced her to adopt the boy fully, and while she was on missions, the town would take care of him.

After the first few months, Scarlet was getting used to her new son, and while on her missions, the townspeople had a fun time taking care of Jason. Of course, the first thing she warned her neighbors about Jason was of his enormous appetite. Eventually, this routine became normal as Scarlet finally got the pod back to her home, placing it secretly in the basement of her home.

Once she did so, Scarlet called in a favor with her old friend Professor Ozpin from her days at Beacon academy. It still surprised her to see her former classmate as the headmaster of the most prestigious huntsman academy on Remnant. But if she knew one person she could trust, it was him. Especially since she didn't want Ironwood to find out about Jason seeing as he would most likely freak out.

In the end, Ozpin trusted her to take care of Jason just like the people of Saiyatown did, so for the next twelve long years, she raised Jason as her son. It was hard at first especially with how much the boy ate but over time she began to love the child as her own. During that time, she homeschooled the boy, drilling education into his head no matter how much he complained and begun his training.

* * *

**12 Years Later...**

Jason was now a young boy whose hair had grown short yet spikey he was training under his mother so that one day he too can become a strong huntsman like her. During this time, she did not tell him about where she had found him and planned not to tell him until he was older. Currently, he was practicing his martial arts skills with his mother, his favorite part of training. His tail wrapped around his waist like hers for better mobility and because they discovered that grabbing onto his tail caused him great pain.

"Come on, are you even trying?!" Scarlet yelled across to Jason, who was across the field where they were training. Scarlet and Jason were currently sparring, and Scarlet had just put Jason to the ground on his rear.

"Of course, I am mom. I was just getting warmed up." Replied Jason as he hopped back onto his feet.

"You need to stop this bad habit of not going all out in a fight. Your enemy will not show you the same courtesy I show you in battle." Scarlet responded.

"But it's more fun this way. If I went all out then, the fight would be over to soon." Jason complained.

"Just because you're strong doesn't mean you're able to beat everyone technique and skill are equally important in battle," Scarlet advised as she got back to fighting position.

"True, but I'm really REALLY strong!" Jason smiled as he crouched down to his fighting stance.

Scarlet sighed in annoyance. Even though he gets cocky like that, she has acknowledged that her son had surpassed her in terms of strength long ago, but in skill and technique-wise, she still was superior. When she first began teaching the boy how to fight when he was eight years old, she was surprised at how quickly he learned how to fight and even more so on his amazing speed at which he gained strength. It seemed unnatural, but she decided not to tell him that.

It almost seemed that every time he was pushed down or hurt, he came back much stronger than he was before. Thinking about this made her think back when he was nine years old. She was so scared at the sight in front of her. Her child was lying unconscious with blood over his face, for his aura was not unlocked.

He had been playing outside alone when an Ursa came and attacked him out of nowhere. The Ursa had hit him across the top right of his head with such force that he was sent flying into a tree and passed out. When she saw this, she went into a rage, quickly dispatching the Ursa and going to check on Jason. While he was in no life-threatening danger, the attack did leave a single big slash scar on his forehead above his right eye.

Afterward, he was unconscious for three whole days, and when he finally woke up, it relieved her to no end. However, when he did wake up, something very mysterious happened. Before he could be very violent and, at times, hard to deal with, but now, he seemed very cheerful and happy like a normal boy.

Not only that, but his strength seemed to increase immensely, and was eager to grow even stronger, almost as if the attack changed him more ways than one. Although Scarlet was hesitant about letting him go down this path due to that scare, she eventually agreed to continue training him.

_"Now, if only he learned not to hold back, I would be more convinced that he can be a huntsman." _Scarlet thought.

"Alright, here I come, haaaaaaa!" Jason screamed as he charged forward towards his mother.

Scarlet was snapped out of her thoughts as Jason began to charge at her. She brought up her hands to defend herself. She was quickly pushed back by his overwhelming strength. As she was being pushed back, she looked for an opening in the barrage of punches and kicks for a counterattack.

She soon saw her opening and swept at Jason's feet out from under him. However, surprisingly he saw this coming and jumped up, avoiding her attack. Jason smirked at this, finally outsmarting his mother in battle, or so he thought as she quickly responded with a swift uppercut to his chin. Scarlet's attack threw Jason back to the ground once more, and now defenseless, Scarlet pinned Jason down, forcing him to submit.

"I give! I give!" Jason said as Scarlet got off him.

"Well, I have to admit you surprised me there for a second, but as always, you are too slow for the follow-up attack," Scarlet explained to her son, who was picking himself back up.

"Yeah, well still, I am improving. I can feel myself getting stronger and better." Exclaimed Jason.

"Well, I think that will be all for today. Let's go home for dinner." Said Scarlet as she picked up her things and started walking home with Jason following suit excitedly.

After they finished eating dinner, Jason went to watch TV while Scarlet looked through job requests seeing what work she could do next. Suddenly the news turned on to the TV talking about recent attacks brought about by the White Fang. This made Scarlet frown while she did agree with the idea of faunus equality that the White Fang stood for, especially when it began, she did not agree with their current actions and always advised Jason to avoid helping them or being around them.

Jason also agreed with his mother's sentiments. While he did grow up around other faunus like him and humans who accepted him, he knew full well of the prejudice that the faunus encountered and felt terrible about it. However, Jason also thought that the White Fang's current actions were too harsh and cruel.

While both mother and son were focused on the news report, a message appeared on Scarlet's scroll. She had received a mission to take out a hoard of Grimm near Mistral. Before she could say anything, Jason spoke up

"Did you get a new mission mom?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it seems that I will be away for a few days, so be good and take care of the house while I am gone." She answered.

"Ah man! Now how am I going to train without someone to spar?!" Jason cried.

"Don't be a drama queen Jason. It's only going to be a few days." Responded Scarlet.

"First it's drama king and second I know, but still, when can I go to an official school or academy to train to be a huntsman or even train with your master, the way you describe how strong he is, I would love to train with him. Plus, you never talk about how training went with him. You always seem so tense when I ask." Jason pointed out.

"Well, to go in order, it's because you're too young to apply. I don't want you training with him, and 1st rule of Kai's training." Scarlet replied, feeling a chill run down her spine of the thought of her training with her old master Kai.

"I don't get it, but okay." Jason conceded, confused by what his mother last said.

"It would also help if you found yourself a man. You seem so alone when your not with me, and I always wanted a dad to spar with." Jason pointed out.

"What! M-My love life is none of your business, young man. For all you know, I choose to be single." Scarlet defended.

"But I always see you on that dating app...what was it called Huntsman and Huntress Only," Jason replied.

"YOU SAW THAT?! I mean no, that's not at all what that was!" Scarlet yelled, embarrassed at being found out by her son.

"So, when do you leave mom?" Jason asked to change the subject.

"First thing tomorrow morning, and if all goes well, I will be back in four days, five at most," Scarlet answered.

"Okay, I guess I can exercise and shadow box until you get home," Jason replied.

"Or you can go to town and make some friends instead of training all the time because if anyone needs to meet some new people, it's you," Scarlet suggested. She loved that her son liked to spend time with her, but she was concerned that he had to friends to speak of, and he spent most of his time training.

"But there is no one my age in town and no likes to fight there, so it's just boring," Jason complained sulkily.

"Well, at least try, I am not going to be here forever, you know, and someday you're going to be on your own, so I don't want you to be all alone," Scarlet replied. Little did she know her words held more meaning than she knew as Scarlet set off the next morning, not knowing that it would be the last time she would see Jason.

It took a whole week before the news of Scarlet's death reached Jason as his face grew distraught at the knowledge. It seemed there was more Grimm than initially thought, and Scarlet and most of the other huntsman and huntresses sent on the mission did not make it back. All that was left of Scarlet that they found was her staff. It was given to Jason as a memento of her.

The townspeople agreed to take care of Jason's financial needs until he was of age, but they saw little of Jason for the first month after Scarlet's death. During Jason's time in seclusion, his mother's last words to him kept coming to mind **"Well at least try, I am not going to be here forever, you know, and someday you're going to be on your own, so I don't want you to be all alone."**

He kept thinking of those words over and over and took them to heart. However, while he liked the people of Saiyatown, Jason could not connect to them as he did with his mother. Nor could Jason have any fights his heart and blood desired, so he came up with a plan. When Jason finally came out of his seclusion, he had a plan in mind to find his mother's old master and train under him so that he can be strong enough to explore Remnant so that he could make many friends so that he could make his mother happy.

While he had little to go on to where he is, Jason knew he would find him, and so with all his belongings that he could carry. Jason left home after saying goodbye to his mother at the shrine he made with her staff and went on to his new life. Little did he know that the path he took would take him to become one of the strongest people on the planet and its savior.

* * *

_Jason begins his adventure looking for his mother's mysterious old teacher Kai, he has searched for two whole months and has come up empty. However, an opportunity arrives that will decide his fate. What will Jason do to pursue his dreams? Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hi this is my first fanfic, and I worked hard on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially the TFS references, which will occur a lot but not too much. I don't really have a release schedule set for this, but if you want to see more, just leave a review saying so. Till next time.**

**P.S: Future or present ThatSaiyaGuy here I just wanted to let you know that my Saiyan character here will be weaker than you would imagine at first because I don't want him to be super OP. I realize that he should be way stronger than everyone here already but I didn't want that for the first part of my story later on he will be as strong as you would expect from a Saiyan. Besides the story at first would be super boring if the character was too op but eventually like I said he will be very strong like a Saiyan should be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kai**

_Last time we met our hero Jason as he crashed down onto the planet of remnant after escaping the destruction of his home planet Vegeta. He was raised by a Faunus huntress for the first 12 years of his life till her untimely death. Jason has now left home determined to find his mother's old master Kai to train under him. Find out what happens next now._

* * *

Jason sighed as he sat down under a tree in exhaustion and depression. It had been two whole months since he had left home to find his mother's master, and he had not a single lead to his whereabouts. He had asked everyone he encountered both at home and in the many villages he visited, and not one person knew who or where Kai was.

"Man, I am starting to doubt that this guy even exists," Jason complained.

Though he did not know exactly where to look due to his mother never talking much about her master or her training, he didn't think it would be that hard. Jason's eyes then widened when he heard his stomach growl, he had already blown out all of his money and food that he took with him, so he had nothing to eat or use to get any more food.

He decided to set up a small camp for the night and go out to find some food. He had been camping for the entire time he had been traveling to save money. He got used to this, seeing the many times he went camping with his mother. As he finished up setting up a fire pit, he went to a nearby lake to get some fish. When he got to the lake, he looked in awe at how clear the water was. He could see clear to the bottom and all the fish in it.

"Guess I should jump in. I haven't had a bath in a while either, so this is a win-win." Jason smiled as he slowly removed his clothes until he was in his underwear. He then jumped in excitedly, swimming around looking for the biggest fish he can find.

After ten minutes, he managed to get three large fish good enough to feed three people or one Jason in this case. As he got back to his makeshift camp, he started to cook the fish for his dinner. While Jason waited for his food to finish cooking, he couldn't help but think back to how his mother taught him how to cook outdoors. He just never thought he would use it so soon.

The thoughts of his time with his mother made Jason feel sad and depressed, knowing he will never have times like that again with her. However, he was soon taken out of his thoughts when he heard the rustling of bushes behind him. He quickly jumped back and got into a fighting position, ready for whatever Grimm that could be lurking there. Before he could react, something burst from the bush so fast that he could not register it and traveled behind him.

"Hmm, guess you're not as skilled as I heard maggot." Claimed, whoever was behind Jason. He quickly turned around to see a tall man with large black eyes and a broad smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?!" Jason yelled in response to seeing this stranger.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, guess not she dead, like you could have been just now." Pondered The Stranger.

"The hell did you just say to me? Don't you dare talk about my mother or me like you know us." Jason shouted. Jason then started to charge towards the man, ready to punch his face in. But before he could make contact, the stranger moved out of the way and behind him at a frightening speed.

"Charging in like that full of anger will get you nowhere idiot. You'll never hit me like that," replied the stranger.

"If you can't hit me, then why bother trying to get training from me, fool" He stated. Jason's eyes then widened as he heard those words.

_"Is this guy for real? This is mom's master, HIM!" _Jason thought, irritated at what Kai had said.

"That's right, maggot. I am Kai, and by the look on your face, you already know that." Reported, the now revealed Kai.

"Hold up if your Kai, then how the hel – heck did you know where I was and that I was looking for you?!" Jason asked.

"Well, ever since I heard about you from your mother, I kept tabs on you, especially when she died, plus you have been asking people everywhere about me, so kinda hard not to know you're looking, or where you are," Kai answered. Jason felt astonished and a little embarrassed that Kai found him so quickly.

"So you came looking for me knowing I was looking for you. Why?" Jason questioned.

"Well, the same reason you came looking for me in a sense, to offer you training since that was clearly what you wanted," Kai responded.

"And just how did you know that?" Jason asked in response.

"Cause as I stated earlier, your mother had told me about you, especially about your unnatural thirst to get stronger, so when she died, I had just assumed you would come to find me," Kai answered.

"Well, if that's the case, then why did it take you so long to find me?" Jason questioned.

"Jeez, so many questions calm down. You're getting annoying maggot, but to answer your question because I felt like waiting, I thought it would be fun to see you try and fail to find me. And it was." Kai answered.

"That's kind of messed up, man." Replied Jason, dumbfounded that such a person had actually trained his mother.

"Well, no one asked for your opinion. Now, do you want to train with me or not?" Kai asked.

"And fair notice my training is challenging to most people, even your mother could not finish the entire course," Kai stated.

Jason took a moment to think he tried to rack his brain of all the information he just received. But soon, he snapped out of it, knowing that he had finally found his chance and there would be no reason he should hesitate about his answer knowing that he could look past what Kai said earlier and give him a chance.

"Yes, I want to train martial arts under you even though it's hard, and my mother never apparently finished!" Jason answered.

"Martial arts only? You don't want any training with weapons?" Kai questioned.

"No, I am not really good with weapons. It is just not my style hand to hand combat is better for me. It just feels unnatural to use a weapon even though I do like them." Jason answered.

"Fine, follow me after you clean up your camp. You will begin training tomorrow with your fellow student." Kai ordered.

"Wait, fellow student, what do you mean?" Jason asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, I just accepted another student other than you, so you will be training with him. Now let's go maggot. I will explain the rules of my training on the way to which you can never break." Kai answered. Soon after Jason finished his dinner, he cleaned up camp and began to follow his new master to start his training.

"About time now, then the first rule of my training, you are not allowed to talk about my training, rule two…" Kai said as he began to speak of the many rules of training.

_"Man, no wonder mom never talked about her training." _Jason thought.

* * *

"Rule seven hundred eighty-seven, don't ever talk shit about me…" Kai continued to explain his rules for his training as he and Jason continued to walk to Kai's home.

_"Man, how many rules does he have, and he got on my ass for only saying hell, he's way more of a potty mouth than I am."_ Jason thought.

"Okay, stop here," Kai ordered suddenly as they stopped at the foot of a mountain.

"At the top of the mountain is where I live. You must scale it by sunset tomorrow, or else, I will not train you," Kai stated.

"Wait, that mountains huge, and the air has to be super thin up there. How do you expect a twelve-year-old to do that?!" Jason questioned with his eyes widened in shock.

"Well, you clearly not a normal twelve-year-old, are you, or else I would not have brought you here now get to it, oh, and your fellow student already started 2 hours ago," Kai responded, holding up two fingers. Suddenly Kai disappeared, seemingly heading up the mountain.

_"Wait, how did he know if my fellow student gone up the mountain, he was with me all day?" _Jason wondered.

"Well, I guess I have no choice. I won't give up now. I will become strong like mom and be able to travel everywhere to make friends." Jason decided with determination in his eyes. Five hours later, as the sun began to set, Jason was already a quarter way up the mountain. At first, it had been easy. He could scale the rough terrain with his strength, but soon he found himself worn out, having used too much energy too fast.

"Man, this blows. At this rate, I might pass out due to exhaustion." Jason groaned.

"Tell me about it this sucks." Agreed an unknown voice next to Jason. Jason suddenly jumped after hearing a voice come from nowhere, only to see a blonde boy roughly his age lying next to him.

"What the who the hell are you and where did you come from?!" Jason screamed in surprise.

"Keep your damn voice down. I am right next to you, you don't need to scream!" Yelled the unknown boy.

"I guess you're the other student Kai talked about?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah, that's right, and I assume you are his student too." Jason assumed. The boy nodded his head to confirm.

"My names Evan Knight, what is your name?" The boy now named Evan asked.

"I'm Jason Shin. It's nice to meet ya!" Jason greeted excitedly.

"But why are you still here? Kai said you started two hours before me when he brought me here, although I don't quite know how he knew that seeing he was with me all day?" Jason asked.

"Well, I got too tired and passed out when I got here. Kai was not kidding about this being hard. I don't think I am going to make it." Evan explained.

"And what are you talking about? Kai was with me all day yesterday, not you!" Evan shouted in confusion.

"What that makes no sense, I know he was with me explaining all those complicated rules." Jason reasoned with equal confusion.

"Whatever that doesn't matter now that I am up, I might as well keep going. I don't want to finish after you seeing as I had a head start." Evan said as he picked himself up.

"How did you even get up here so fast and not collapse? I was exhausted when I got here?" Evan asked.

"Well, I was always told I was very strong, and I had trained for years before this with my mother, who was a former pupil of Kai's," Jason answered.

"Is that so…" Evan responded as both boys continued up the mountain. As they both walked up the mountain, Evan noticed Jason's tail swinging behind him. He scowled at the sight and started to move at a faster pace.

"I thought you were still tired. What's with the sudden change of pace?" Jason asked.

"I am not going to be seen finishing with a loser faunus. It would be pathetic and beneath me!" Evan shot back in a snarky tone. Jason was taken aback by the sudden words of racism that came from Evan.

"Hey, what the hell was that about? Just because I am a Faunus doesn't mean you can look down on me." Jason declared now pretty ticked off.

This was the first time Jason had encountered any form of racism in his life and did not appreciate it from someone he was supposed to be training with. Evan's scowl deepened even further. Just thinking about training with a Faunus made him sick. He just could not trust them after all the stuff the White Fang has done, especially to his family.

"I don't need to justify myself to you, so if you excuse me, I am going to beat you to the top," Evan stated. This made Jason even madder but even more so determined, he decided that he would prove himself to this guy.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, then I will just have to beat you to the top and prove to you that I am not beneath you!" Jason yelled with determination in his voice. He then began to move faster to catch up to Evan and started to pass him due to the fact he had more energy in his reserves than him.

Seeing Jason start to pass him made Evan even madder. He wasn't going to be outclassed by him. So now Evan, even though he was still exhausted, began running at full speed to pass Jason. As he caught up, Jason was surprised to see Even begin to start getting ahead, but he instantly started to run faster in order to keep the lead.

This continued for another hour until both collapsed due to exhaustion. It took another hour until they both managed to get back up to their feet and continue heading to the top neck to neck. When it turned midnight, they both were at the halfway point and collapsed again, but this time they remained unconscious until morning.

However, just before dawn, Jason woke up before Evan. Due to his Saiyan DNA, he recovered faster than he did. Jason knew that this was his chance to get ahead of Evan and beat him. However, he stopped just before he started to go stuck in deep thought. Eventually, he sat down and waited for Evan to wake up. Even though he knew that it would mean giving up the advantage, he still waited.

_"If I am going to win, I am going to win fair and square with him also moving, it would go against my morals and pride to go now." _Jason thought as he continued to wait until dawn came. As Evan woke up, he let out a loud yawn taking in his surroundings until he remembered what he was doing here and quickly got up to continue up the mountain until he saw Jason sitting on a rock nearby.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be heading up the mountain?!" Evan yelled as he stared at Jason.

"Good to see you are up. Now we can continue the competition, and to answer your question, I woke up an hour ago and was about to head up but decided against it. It wouldn't be fair if I want to beat you, I want it to be on equal terms!" Jason stated.

"That's just stupid. If I were you, I would have left you in the dust behind me where you belong!" Evan claimed.

"Fine, keep that tone. I am still going to beat you." Jason asserted as he began to run up the mountain.

"In your dreams, pal!" Evan yelled as he ran up towards him, catching up.

* * *

Kai waited for the two students at the top of his mountain in his home. He frowned when he saw that the sun was setting over the horizon. _"If these maggots don't get here soon, they'll fail." _Kai thought. Just as he thought this, he heard the sound of movement from the entrance of the grounds. He looked over to see both Jason and Evan crawling into the entrance simultaneously and collapsing onto their backs, gasping for air.

"Well, you two just barely made it, but even so, I guess you pass," Kai said.

"Who made it first?!" Evan questioned. With Kai's eyes widening in the surprise of this outburst.

"You both came in at the same time, neither came before nor after the other," Kai answered.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Both boys yelled simultaneously with clear signs of disappointment on their faces.

"You maggots second-guessing me cause if you are, I am going to kick you back down the mountain." Kai threatened in a calm and stern voice.

"Sorry, sir!" Both apologized again at the same time with a scared expression on their faces.

"Well, guess neither of us won, so it looks like we are equal," Jason said.

"Not a chance. I am still better, and I will prove it during training." Evan snapped back at Jason.

"Oh, come on, what's with you, man, what did I ever do to you?" Jason asked, getting angrier at this point.

"Just shut up and stay out of my way," Evan demanded just before he passed out. Before Jason could say anything back, he too passed out.

"Well, these guys are going to be annoying." Kai sighed as he picked both of them up and brought them to their rooms.

* * *

Jason slowly woke up, still exhausted from the climb the next morning, feeling his stomach growl. "Ah, man, my stomach is killing me. I can't believe that I did all of that without eating anything all day." Jason sighed as he said this getting up from the bed. As he walked outside, he suddenly realized he had no idea where he would get anything to eat.

"Ah, crap, where is the food in this place!" Jason yelled in a panic looking everywhere around him.

"Will you be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Evan yelled as he came out of his room just next to Jason's.

"But where are we going to eat?!" Jason asked while still panicking.

"If you calm down, I will bring you to the dining hall where we will eat, also try to save your breath. There is very little air up here, so you're going to suffocate if you keep breathing erratically like that." Kai answered as he appeared behind Jason.

"AH! Kai, where did you come from? You keep appearing out of nowhere?" Evan asked.

"Not my fault you maggots can't see my movements now hurry up and come with me, or you don't get breakfast," Kai responded.

Jason immediately followed Kai towards the dining hall with Evan following with his hand on his stomach, realizing he too was starving. As they got to the dining hall, the table inside was filled to the brim with food. Evan began to slowly get some food and eat while Jason just took what looked good and ate it. Jason continued to eat lots of food at a frightening speed and ate more than what you would expect someone to eat, and it disgusted Evan.

"Do you not have any table manners, monkey?" Evan asked.

"Sorry when I get really hungry, I just eat without thinking, and you know my name is Jason, not monkey!" Jason answered, annoyed at being called his trait and not his name.

"Whatever." Was all Evan could say back. When both finished their breakfast, they cleaned up and followed Kai to an open courtyard.

"Okay, maggots, time to start your training, but first put on these," Kai ordered as he gave both Jason and Evan Gi. The Gi were black with a red belt.

**(Gi is standard attire for martial arts)**

"Whoa cool, these are awesome thanks, Kai!" Jason thanked excitedly.

"While I hate to agree with him, these are very comfortable." Evan agreed.

"Kay, now that you're dressed the part, it's time for you two to show me your strength," Kai stated.

"Wait, wasn't that what climbing the mountain was for?" Evan questioned.

"Nope, that was just for shits and giggles. Plus, it had no fighting, so this will show me how you are powerful you are." Kai answered.

"That's messed up, man," Evan commented.

"I know, right." Jason agreed.

"Well, no one asked for either of your opinions. Now here is how this exercise will work. I am going to drop you both down a pit, and you must fight the shadows down there, and if you survive, you pass." Kai explained.

"Wait, what was that part?!" Jason asked.

"Kay, training begins now," Kai said as he pulled a nearby lever dropping both Jason and Evan down a hole.

"Whoa, you diiiiiccccckkkkk!" Evan screamed as he fell.

"Yeah, they probably gonna die." Kai smiled.

* * *

Jason and Evan landed with a loud thud on the ground. Both got up on their feet immediately. "That psycho, we could have died in that fall!" Evan yelled in anger.

"Well, we didn't, and now we have to stay vigilant, for he said we were going to fight enemies down here," Jason said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already just shut up," Evan replied.

"Oh, come on, what is your problem?!" Jason questioned, fed up with Evan's attitude.

"My problem is that I have to train here with a faunus, so deal with it. I don't trust you and never will!" Evan shouted right back at Jason. After both of the boys stopped staring at each other, they got a good look at their surroundings. It seemed that the room they were in was a big room with an intersection bridge with spikes under them.

"What kind of room is this? It is like a death trap." Evan gasped.

"Well, that is probably the point," Jason responded. Before Evan could say a rebuttal, the sound of movement came from every side of the room, and the boys quickly turned back to back.

"Guess our opponents are here." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, seems that way. Just remember to…." Before Evan could finish Jason interrupted "

Stay out of your way, I get it." As the boys finished talking, their enemies finally came into view. From every direction, a shadowy figure came towards them. The figures had to at least each be six feet tall with a menacing aura around them.

"What the hell are they? They're like Grimm but darker and menacing." Jason wondered.

"Well, get over it. All we have to do is take them out." Evan said. However, Jason can hear a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Before we start, is your aura unlocked cause mine is not?" Jason asked.

"Not that I should tell you, but yes, mine is unlocked looks like I have the advantage." Evan bragged with a smirk as he then charged at the nearest shadow figure.

Jason soon followed suit while he didn't have his aura unlocked, he knew that he was tough enough to take damage and keep going. When he reached the shadow man, he immediately had to duck under a punch and came back with a kick to the figure's stomach. As he kicked the shadow, it felt as though he was hitting rubber as he bounced back and took his fighting stance.

He then charged at the shadow and aimed a punch towards the shadow's face. However, before he could react, the shadow blocked the attack and countered with its own punch to Jason's stomach. Jason gasped for air when he felt the punch connect, taking the breath out of him.

As Jason was on his knees trying to get air from the thin supply he had, he quickly had to move out of the way from an ax kick from the shadow. Jason quickly got to his feet and countered the shadows next attack throwing another punch into the shadow's chest.

Though this time, while it still felt like hitting rubber, he managed to push the shadow away. Taking this opportunity, he quickly swept the shadow off its feet and shoved it off the edge of the bridge, defeating it. However, before he could celebrate his victory, another shadow attacked Jason from behind, with Jason just barely dodging the attack. Quickly getting back into his fighting stance, he went to attack the shadow.

This time the Jason was having trouble keeping up with the shadow, barely blocking the barrage of attacks unable to counterattack. Jason then jumped up to dodge another attack from the shadow. While he did this, the shadow threw another punch straight at Jason. This event made Jason remember the last time he ever trained with his mother, where he was left in a similar situation. However, this time he anticipated this attack having to learn from his mistakes and dodged the attack.

Afterward, he managed to get behind the shadow and elbowed it to push it away. Having time to get his thoughts straight, he started to focus on his strength, feeling his strength increasing as energy began to flow through his hands. He felt this feeling once before during one of his many training sessions with his mother, and it always came when it needed or when he was in a highly focused state.

He then charged back at the shadow as he threw a punch at it with the shadow, also throwing a punch back. The two attacks collided with as both the shadow and Jason refused to give an inch. Jason then pulled back and grabbed the shadow's arm throwing it over the edge defeating it. Jason sighed in relief as he finished off the shadow. He then turned to see how Evan was doing, seeing that he was on his last shadow as well. Jason considered going in to help but didn't know why he should bother.

"Now, then time to end this!" Evan declared as he charged at the shadow.

Before he could make his attack, the shadow disappeared and reappeared right behind him, landing a swift blow to the back of the boy's head. Evan fell down, grunting in pain in the confusion of the shadows sudden burst of speed and strength. Suddenly the Shadow's muscles grew more prominent and it became taller, now towering over Evan at ten feet tall. The shadow then attacked Evan with frightening speed, and Evan only barely dodging it. As the shadows fist hit the ground, the ground suddenly exploded from the punch's strength.

Evan's eyes grew wide in terror, knowing that if that punch had landed, he would have been killed. Before he could recover, the shadow went in for another attack at a frightening speed. This time Evan could not move out of the way. Evan knew he could do nothing and closed his eyes just as the punch was going to connect. However, the blow never did connect, and Evan looked back to see what had happened, his eyes widening once again, seeing Jason in front of him holding the shadows fist back.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to help me? This is my fight, you had no reason to help?" Evan asked as Jason continued to hold back the punch, which grew more and more difficult.

"Yeah, I know, especially with all those remarks you made, but I can't just stand here and not help," Jason replied.

"Although you kept insulting me, I knew you are still a good person and that you must have a good reason to not trust a faunus I can just tell. We are both students of Kai, and I think we can be friends if you'd just opened up." Jason added Evan slowly rose but could not keep his eyes off of Jason. Even with all, he said Jason still helped him and wanted to be his friend, he never thought a Faunus could be like that.

"How do you figure that?" Evan asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I am just usually good at judging one's character even though I just met them, and for you, I can tell you are really nice," Jason answered.

"Now enough talking, I can't hold this shadow back much longer. Its strength is growing by the second." Evan nodded in agreement and backed up into his fighting stance, allowing Jason to let go of the shadow and do the same.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Of course," Evan responded.

Both boys then shouted as they charged straight at the shadow who quickly attacked but was countered by Jason, who pushed the attack away, allowing Evan to jump and land a kick on the shadows face. Afterward, Jason came in and punched the shadow in the gut as it recoiled from Evans attack pushing it backward. Before it could recover, Evan came back in and swept its feet, causing it to lose balance and fall right into Jason's attack straight to its neck. The shadow reeled back in pain, dropping its guard.

"Now is the time to take it down!" Evan shouted.

"Right, let's go!" Jason agreed. Both boys then charged and straight at the shadow, punching it simultaneously, throwing it off the edge of the bridge defeating the shadow. Now that victory had been achieved, both Jason and Evan fell down and started to catch their breath.

"Nice one, you were pretty good during the fight." Jason complimented.

"Yeah, and you were pretty good as well, and though I am ashamed to admit it, you are stronger than me. And sorry for what I said before. I know I can be hard at times. I just have had bad interactions with faunus." Evan replied.

"It's no problem. I just hope you can see we are not all that bad now, and hopefully we can be friends." Jason said.

"Yeah, sure, let's be friends, and I am looking forward to training with you," Evan replied.

"Yeah, same here." Jason smiled. Evan felt foolish for thinking bad of Jason for being a Faunus. Even though he did nothing him to him, he still treated Jason like dirt, and he felt terrible. But after Jason saved his life, he could clearly see Jason, for he really was a good person, and now he can properly train with him and hopefully be good friends.

"Hey, so do you know how to get out of here?" Jason asked. Evan then realized that they were stuck down here with no way out.

"Oh crap, your right. How the hell are we getting out of here?!" Evan screamed.

"Kai, didn't forget about us, right?" Evan asked.

"Maybe that or he is leaving us down here and laughing," Jason suggested. Little did he know he was very right.

* * *

"Well, congrats, maggots, you managed to survive the test. I can see a bright future for both of you." Kai said as he brought both Jason and Evan back up.

"Yeah, no thanks to you dick!" Evan yelled.

"Bitch, no backchat!" Kai replied as he smacked Evan.

"Sorry, sir!" Evan apologized with fear in his voice.

"Now that will be all today. Go eat dinner and relax, we will begin training exercises tomorrow." Kai ordered.

As both Jason and Evan left for the dining hall, Kai turned around and disappeared from the courtyard to later reappear somewhere else entirely. He was now in a room lit with torches that glowed with a purple flame. The only other person in the room was an old man with a staff who's face was hidden under a hood from his cloak.

"So Kai, how do the new trainees look?" Asked the old man.

"Eh, they're okay and could use some work, but I am sure they will be able to handle your training when the time comes," Kai answered.

"Excellent, Kai, thank you. I have no doubt that you can train them to flourish." Replied the old man.

"Bitch you know it." Is all Kai said before he disappeared again to leave.

_"Where does he get that ego?" _Thought the old man. _"I believe that these boys will become very strong and be of aid to the world, just as I foresaw in my vision."_

* * *

_Who is this mysterious old man, and what is his plan with Jason and Evan? Now that Jason and Evan have buried the hatchet, how much will they grow during their time training? All this and more next time._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. I really liked writing this chapter, especially writing Kai's character, which, if you didn't realize, was based on TFS's version of Mr. Popo. The next chapter will have a short time skip, so see you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Power of Ki**

_Last time Jason had finally encountered Kai and was accepted to be his student. After Following Kai to his home, he met with his fellow student Evan and after two hard trials of strength, both have passed into the real training under Kai while getting past Evan's hatred for Faunus. Who is the man that Kai talked to, and what has he foreseen? Find out now!_

* * *

Jason let a short breath as he leaned back against a wall watching the sunset. A year has passed since he and Evan began their training with Kai, and since then, he could feel himself getting stronger every day.

Kai's training has been a brutal one to deal with. Every day they would have to spar more and more shadows in the pit while having to descend and climb the mountain. Thankfully now he had his aura unlocked. At first, it had been hard, but as the days past on, he found it to be easier each time soon he and Evan could go up and down the mountain in an hour.

Nowadays, Kai was teaching him and Evan how to sense the life energy to be able to fight with their eyes closed. Jason could now tell precisely where shadows were even if blindfolded and how Evan is fairing against them.

Since the first couple of days of training, Jason and Evan had grown closer quickly become best friends as well as rivals. Evan had learned to trust Jason even though he was a Faunus to the point that he told Jason why he had such a distrust for them.

**"a couple of years ago, my parents worked as guards for the Schnee Dust Company guarding their Mistral division." **Evan began to explain.

**"They were good at their job and never bothered anyone that didn't deserve it. But one day, The White Fang attacked the building they were guarding in protest of the poor conditions, and they showed no mercy. They killed my parents and several others that day." **Evan continued. Jason could hear the hatred in his voice.

**"When I heard about their deaths, it sparked the hatred I had for Faunus and especially the White Fang. It made me feel weak, so that's why I looked to find Kai, for I heard that he could make you strong. Even though only a few had done me wrong, I judged them all for it. I'm glad I met you because you made me realize my ignorance though I still can't say that I don't hate the White Fang." **Evan finished a saddened look now on his face.

**"Yeah, I don't think I could blame you. If I was in your situation, I would probably think the same way. Personally, I never liked the White Fang as they are now. I remember when I was growing up back home with my mom, she always told me to treat everyone the same and not to follow in the footsteps of the White Fang." **Jason replied.

**"You never really talk about your mom, why is that?" **Asked Evan.

**"Well, she died a couple of months ago. In fact, the whole reason I came looking for Kai was the fact that she was once his student as well and that I wanted to become stronger." **Jason answered.

**"I'm sorry to hear about that. Was your mother strong? She must have been if she managed to train under Kai?" Asked Evan.**

**"Yeah, she was though I did surpass her in strength, she always surpassed me when it came to technique and strategy. I remember my favorite thing to do with her besides training was hearing the stories of her many huntress missions." **Jason began.

**"My all-time favorite is when she went on a mission near a small village on the coast where she had to fight a sea serpent Grimm. She had a hard time at first, but she managed to lure it near some cliffs where she caused a landslide to crush it to death!" **Jason told with passion, recalling some of his mother's many adventures.

**"That is awesome. Your mom is pretty cool!" Evan replied. **

**"Yeah, she really was. She always defended my hometown and is where she would spend most of her time when not on missions, she was like a hero." **Jason said, looking into the distance.

Jason then felt a bit saddened at the thought of his mother. Today marked the one-year anniversary of her death, which made him feel down. However, he knew his mom would be happy that he moved on and was making friends. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Kai's fast movements next to him.

"You know I finally think I am used to that trick now," Jason claimed.

"Whatever come with me, maggot, there is someone who wants to talk to you," Kai ordered.

"Okay, what about Evan?" Asked Jason.

"He will be there too now, stop asking questions, and follow me." Ordered Kai. Jason followed Kai to the courtyard, where he suddenly stopped.

"Is this where we're meeting this person cause I don-" Before Jason could finish his sentence, his vision blurred as he felt himself being moved at high speeds.

"Kay, we're here maggots," Kai said. Jason was confused at what just happened and even more so when he saw Evan was here too, right next to him.

"Wait, when did you get here?" Evan asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question!" Replied Jason.

"What did I tell you two, no more questions," Kai said sternly, causing both boys to stop talking.

However, this made Jason confused because he said he told both of them when only Jason was brought here by Kai. They slowly were brought into a big room that was lit up with purple flames.

"Whoa talk about ominous and creepy," Evan commented. As they stopped, both noticed a man in a cloak standing in the center of the room. His hood was down, revealing his face. He had short gray hair and a small mustache.

"Hello Jason and Evan, welcome, my name is Mura, and I am Kai's master." The now named Mura introduced himself.

"Bitch you wish," Kai said.

"Kai, not now, please. I am sure that you two have many questions, and I will answer them in due time. However, the reason I asked Kai to bring you here is that I can offer you both power." Mura began.

"Power, what do you mean, sir?" Asked Jason.

"You see the both of you have gone as far as Kai's training can take you. If you continue, it will not benefit either of you." Mura began.

"The fact is that Kai's training is meant to prepare students like you for me to train. If you wish, I shall train you to become even stronger and be able to fight any opponent." Mura answered.

Jason could not believe what he was hearing. This sounded insane that the entire time he and Evan spent training with Kai, it was just to prepare for this.

_"I wonder if mom got this far. Even though Kai said she did not complete, she must have known, right?" _Jason thought.

"You are correct, Jason, your mother, did make it this far. However, she declined my offer and chose to instead enroll in Beacon academy to complete her training there, which caused Kai to say she failed cause he's salty," Mura said, making Jason jump back.

"Wait a minute did you just read my thoughts?!" Jason questioned, startled at the fact that Mura had seemingly read his thoughts.

"In a sense, I just looked within your heart and saw what you were thinking. It is a straightforward trick once you have mastered the powers that I offer you." Replied Mura.

_"Whoa, these powers are sounding better by the minute." _Jason thought.

"So, what exactly are the powers you are talking about?" Asked Evan.

"Yes, I should explain further." Said Mura.

"You see, the power I offer you is this," Mura said as he held his left hand out, creating an orb of energy.

"This is Ki, the power of life energy that lies within all of us, while most people know of aura, this is a step further more potent and powerful energy," Mura explained. Both the boy's eyes widened in astonishment seeing the power in front of them.

"However, there is a catch to learning this power." Mura continued on, explaining turning off the energy in his hand.

"You're probably wondering why most people don't use this power even though it's more potent than aura that is because there was once a time when everyone used to be able to wield this power." Mura further explained

"But you see, when you use this power, you can never gain a semblance, and those who have semblances will lose that power if they chose to use Ki," Mura added.

"When the first person discovered semblances more and more began to find their own instead of learning Ki, making the knowledge of it lost to time." Mura finished.

"Amazing, but why does learning Ki prevent us from getting a semblance?" Asked Jason.

"That is because when you use Ki, it is the act of pulling in energy to within one's self and focusing it out. If you use aura, you have a constant stream of energy that is used continually opens a sort of window to the soul, which manifests as one's semblance." Mura began.

"So, in short, the reason Ki training causes a loss of semblance is that it closes that window to the soul," Mura explained.

All this information cause Jason's head spin, but soon he managed to understand it fully. After hearing of a power that is superior to aura, the loss of a semblance sounds like a fair trade.

"I have decided I wish to take the Ki training, sir." Said Jason, whose voice was full of determination.

"If he's doing it, then so am I, I am not gonna fall behind because I wanted a semblance." Said Evan.

"I am glad that you decided to stay. You have now officially completed Kai's training and now will start mine. From now on, I am your master, and you will address me as such." Mura said.

"Yes, Master!" both of the boys said with excitement.

* * *

Three months have passed since Jason's Ki training began, and it proved to be very difficult. Both Jason and Evan struggled to bring out any Ki. While they weren't training with Ki, they were increasing their strength with Kai's training, this time with weights.

**(AN I know a typical Saiyan would get it easier I just wanted to keep Jason like this so he doesn't get it first try like Goku though later on, he will be showing that Saiyan talent)**

One day Jason and Evan were sent to a nearby town to get supplies where they encountered some trouble. Jason had gotten all the food supplies they needed and put it all in a bag on his back the weight giving him more training while Evan got everything else and did the same. On the way back, they were interrupted when a small explosion came from a nearby building.

"What the hell was that?!" Evan asked.

"I don't know, but we should check it out in case anyone is hurt," Jason suggested.

"Right." Evan agreed. Both boys started to run towards the building when suddenly, a man came bursting out with what looks like several injuries. Before either Jason or Evan could reach him, he was tackled by a Faunus wearing a Grimm mask.

"The…The White Fang!" Evan said, stuttering at the sight of the White Fang Member. As both, the boys arrived at the went in front of the member to confront him.

"What are you doing to him?!" Jason demanded. The White Fang member then looked up from the man beneath him and frowned at the sight of two boys confronting him.

"It's none of your business brats now get lost!" He demanded.

Soon eleven other members of the White Fang came out of the building and surrounded them. Jason took notice of two in particular who seemed to be about a year older as him. One was a girl with black hair and cat ears. The other was a boy with red highlighted hair and horns.

"What's the hold-up? Just kill him already." Ordered one of the members causing the girl to look away as if thinking that it wasn't entirely right.

The White Fang member then took out a knife and thrust it towards the man's neck, but before he could reach a hand came out and grabbed his arm, preventing it from connecting.

"What the hell, let go, kid!" The member yelled as he struggled to move his arm from Jason's firm grip.

"Not a chance I am not going to stand by and let you kill this man!" Jason declared. Another White Fang member was about to attack Jason but was thwarted by Evan blocking him.

"If you want to get to him, you have to get through me," Evan said.

The White Fang members that surrounded the two were in shock that the two boys were able to stop two of their members so easily. Suddenly the boy from earlier stepped forward saying

"What are you doing? This man has abused several Faunus that worked for him. He deserves what he's getting!" He then turned to look directly at Jason to say,

"You should understand you're a faunus just like us." Jason looked the boy directly in the eyes, or where his eyes would be behind the mask.

"No, it doesn't matter what this man did, even though he is a bad person, he should face justice. If you kill him, then you're no better than he is!" Jason yelled.

He was disgusted by the fact that someone around the same age as he wanted to kill a man. As he said this, the girl seemed to look at him in shock.

"Figures someone who associates with a human would say that!" the boy shot back.

"Hey, screw you, dick!" Evan yelled, glaring at the other boy.

"If you don't move, we will make you. There are more of us than there are of you." declared a White Fang member.

"Just try it. I guarantee it won't go well for you." Jason warned, causing several to look at him and laugh.

"You two are just kids, what are you going to do!" Another member insulted.

"This!" Jason yelled as he kneed the White Fang member he had in his grip in the gut knocking him out, then he charged at the other members taking them out with one punch or kick.

Evan started doing the same until every White Fang member was on the ground in pain except for the boy and the girl. Both seemed to be shocked by the raw power Jason and Evan exhibited by easily taking out the majority of the group.

"You may win today, but if we ever meet again, you won't be so lucky!" The boy claimed turning around and running with the girl following suit. As they disappeared, the man who was attacked got up and smiled.

"Thank you very much for saving me. I-" before he could finish, Jason's fist hit him in the gut knocking the air out of him.

"You're not out of the woods yet, pal, you still have to answer for what you did when the authorities get here," Jason said with Evan silently agreeing behind him.

* * *

When the authorities arrived, it came in the form of three huntsmen and a few local guards who quickly apprehended the White Fang members and the man to answer for what they did. When that was said and done, both Jason and Evan left without saying another word. Soon they got back to the top of the mountain as the sunset in the distance with Kai and Mura approaching them.

"Where have you maggots been? Its been hours?!" Asked Kai, whose voice held the tone of annoyance.

"We ran into some White Fang members attacking a man, so we stopped them before they could kill him," Evan explained.

"It seems the White Fang are becoming more and more violent these days. Oh well, for now, let's eat and continue your training." Said Mura.

* * *

After dinner, nighttime had come, but even so, Jason and Evan's training continued. Jason still struggled to bring out any Ki. While he can start to feel Ki in his body, he can't quite seem to bring it out. The Saiyan tried as hard as he could, but each time barely a spark even came from his hands. Evan was having the same trouble. However, it seems he was struggling more than Jason.

"Remember, just relax and keep focus of your energy. Otherwise, you won't be able to bring out any Ki." Advised Mura. Jason kept his words in mind but still could not bring out any Ki. No matter how hard he tried, he kept trying to force the Ki out but came out empty-handed every time.

He knew he was told to relax, but he couldn't. He was annoyed that nothing he did was working and that he could not bring out any Ki. Mura's voice kept repeating in his head, thinking about what he could mean.

_"Maybe I should stop trying to force it and just calm down and gently push out energy slowly." _Jason thought. As he put his thoughts into action, he could feel the gentle touch of Ki slowly increasing in his hands. During this, he kept his eyes closed as to not lose his concentration.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?!" Questioned Evan. Jason opened his eyes, confused at what he was talking about, only to see a big ball of light in his hands. Everyone's eyes were wide in astonishment seeing the big ball of light that Jason conjured in his hands.

"Hey, that was easy. How was I struggling so much." Jason said as he tossed the ball up and down.

_"Impossible no one has he gotten a hold of Ki this quickly and to bring out so much, it was only a minute ago that he was struggling, but now he is holding it as if he could do it his whole life! He must have a natural talent for using Ki." _Mura thought.

"But how I still can't do that?!" Evan asked. "It's actually pretty easy. Just don't force it. Release it slowly and calmly, and it comes out." Jason explained.

Evan did what Jason advised him to do, and he could feel it working when he opened his eyes, he deadpanned, seeing a small spark of light in his hands. Compared to Jason's ball of Ki, his was nothing.

"Oh come on, what the hell, why is mine so small?!" Evan complained.

"Don't worry, the more you practice bringing out and using Ki, the more you can use and bring out," Mura explained, calming Evan down.

"If that is true, then why can I bring out so much Master?" Asked Jason.

"Well, it seems you have a natural talent for using Ki. To be honest, I have never seen anyone pick it up so fast and bring out so much in such a short time. In fact, it took me a whole year before I could bring out that much energy." Answered Mura.

"Both of you have made great strides. In fact, you both can bring out Ki much earlier than I expected tomorrow we begin on how to use Ki." Said Mura.

* * *

Elsewhere that very same night, the two White Fang members that earlier escaped Jason and Evan had been hiding out in a cave until the coast was clear. "What the hell was that! Two kids, two kids, took out the whole group of ten highly trained members of the White Fang like it was nothing! And we could do nothing!" Growled the boy from earlier.

"Adam, calm down. There was nothing we could do. You saw them. They completely outclassed us." claimed the girl the now named Adam.

"Oh come on, Blake, it was more than that. They were no ordinary kids. Whatever training they had, it made them strong! Whatever they did, we need too, we need to train we are clearly too weak to take on those people or actual huntsman, if we want to make the humans respect us, we need to become strong." Explained Adam.

"Yeah, but what that faunus boy said maybe, maybe he had a point. What if what we're doing is wrong?" Questioned Blake.

"What?! You can't be serious, Blake. He was just some sheltered kid who has never experienced what we have been through. If he ever experienced half of the things we went through, then he would agree with the White Fang with us!" convinced Adam.

"Don't let what he said get to you. He doesn't know anything. Trust me, if you stick with me, then everything will be alright." Said Adam.

"You're right, sorry I just doubted myself, thanks, Adam." Thanked Blake.

"No problem. Now I think the coast is clear. Let's head back to base." Suggested Adam.

"Right behind you." Blake Replied.

* * *

Two years have passed since that day, and Jason and Evan's strength and mastery of Ki has grown immensely. The boys, now fifteen years old, have become incredibly strong. However, while Evan has grown to a tall five foot eight, Jason had not grown an inch since he was twelve.

"This is unfair. Why am I still so small? I have been eating good and exercising obviously ever day." Complained Jason.

"Guess it's the trade-off for your talent with Ki." Teased Evan. Jason then put Evan in a headlock bringing him to the ground.

"Well, I can still do this, so I guess it's not too bad." Jason boasted.

"Oh, come on. It was just a joke, let go." Evan said. Mura deadpanned as he looked at the two, they might have grown physically, well some more than others, but they still acted like kids.

"Well, if you're done messing around, it's time for lunch. Let's go," Mura said.

"Yeah, right behind you, Master," Jason replied as he released Evan from his grasp. As the boys reached the dining hall, Kai had finished setting up the meal.

"About time maggots, what took you so long?" Kai asked.

"Do you still need to call us maggots Kai? I mean, we completed your training years ago. I think you can call us our names now." Evan complained.

"Bitch you questioning me?!" Snarked Kai right back.

"No, sir, sorry!" Evan apologized fast, still very frightened of Kai.

It seems like yesterday when Evan accidentally question one of Kai's ordered, causing Kai to kick him so hard that he flew off the top of the mountain straight to the bottom. Jason shivered at the thought. The fact that it could happen to him scared him. After lunch, Mura had told the two to come to the courtyard for training.

"So, what's the training today, Master? Are we going to continue Ki exercises, or are we going to continue making some Ki attacks?" Asked Jason.

"Actually, today, you will practice using Ki in actual combat," Mura answered. "So, Jason and I are going to spar. That sounds like fun." Evan smiled.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we last sparred." Jason agreed.

"Well, sadly, that won't be happening. Instead, the two of you are going to be fighting some old enemies that are at your level." Mura explained.

"Huh? What are you talk-" before Evan could finish, Mura pulled an all to a familiar lever and dropped the two boys into the pit.

"Oh, come on again!" Evan yelled as he and Jason fell down. Kai stood next to Mura as they watched the boys fall.

"See, I told you it as fun." Said Kai.

"Yeah, you're right. It was, but I don't think they feel the same way." Replied Mura.

* * *

"Man, I thought we were done with that," Jason said.

"Your telling me. I forgot how much I hated that." Complained Evan. As they got up, they looked around to see that the room had changed quite a bit since they last been there.

The room size-wise was about the same, but no longer was it an intersection bridge but just a solid floor. "So, if what I think is going to happen, we can no longer defeat the shadows by throwing them off the edge." Jason pointed out.

As if on Que, ten shadows appeared from the darkness and began to run towards the two. "Well, we don't need to throw them off anymore. We are a lot stronger now then we were then." Evan grinned as he attacked the nearest shadow.

Jason charged at three shadows, quickly attacking all three with a barrage of kicks and punches to fast for the eyes to see. However, the shadows just shrugged off the attacks and started to attack Jason.

Jason easily dodged the attacks countering with his own, but it seems that his attacks were doing a thing. Suddenly Jason's eyes widened, sensing an incoming attack from behind, barely dodging it in time.

Jason flipped backward, moving away from the shadows charging a Ki blast in his hand. Once fully charged, he shot it at the nearest shadow blowing a massive hole in its stomach. However, it slowly began to reform.

_"So, Ki is a weakness of theirs. That means if I shoot them enough, they should disappear." _Jason thought.

"Evan, they can't take Ki blasts. If we hit them with enough energy, they should disappear for good." Jason told his friend.

"Got it, thanks." Replied Evan.

Jason continued to back up, keeping a fair bit of distance between him and the shadows to charge up a Ki blast of larger proportions. When he had enough, he charged at the nearest shadow.

"Okay, then feel this! BUSTER FLARE!" Jason yelled as a large Ki beam came from his hand, blasting through the shadow, defeating it.

He slowly turned, using the blast to hit other shadows taking out two more before it stopped. "That's three-two to go." Said Jason before he sensed how Evan was doing without taking his eyes off the enemy.

Evan began to charge Ki in both of his hands while dodging the shadows attacks, he still could not charge Ki as fast as Jason, but he could always bring out the same amount of power. When he was fully charged, he held out his hands shooting two blasts

"TWIN BULLET!" Evan shouted, shooting two blasts of energy from his hands, blowing away two shadows.

"_Nice seems like he has things under control." _Jason thought.

Jason reengaging the last two shadows. He had to charge more Ki. He slammed his Ki charged fist into the first shadows face defeating it then attacking the second one only for it to dodge. Soon Jason's eyes widened, seeing the shadow charging a blast of its own.

Jason ducked down, barely dodging the blast that the shadow shot at him, then converting the energy into a blast of his own, shooting at the shadow who quickly dodged his attack. "Shit, it's getting faster, just like the other times, the more you defeat, the stronger the others become." Jason thought aloud.

Jason then started yelling aloud, charging up his Ki throughout his body, creating energy all around him. When he was done, he charged at the shadow going for a point-blank Buster Flare.

However, the shadow flew backward at a frightening speed, then charging up its own attack to shot at Jason. As the shadow shot its blast, Jason countered with his Buster Flare. The two attacks collided, pushing against each other, neither giving an inch. But soon, Jason felt the Shadow's attack getting stronger.

_"Damn, not good I never had to use the Buster Flare for this long I don't know if I can do this much longer."_ Jason thought.

"Hey Jason, don't you dare lose you hear me, or else I'll kick your ass after this!" Evan yelled from across the room.

Jason, after hearing his friend, knew he was right. There was no way he could lose this. He slowly began to put more energy into his attack pushing the shadows blast back little by little. Soon he pushed it back enough to were it would be safe for him to move out of the way.

He rolled out of the way dodging the blast. He then put as much energy he could muster in his hand and charged at the shadow as fast as he could, hitting it in the chest, blowing it in two, defeating it.

Jason looked over towards Evan, who finished off the last of his shadows. "Good, you won; I was almost worried that you would lose," Evan said.

"Please, there is no way I would lose to these things even if they can use Ki." Replied Jason.

Both laughed at their victory as they waited to be brought back up. "You know I did beat mine before you, so you shouldn't have been worried." Said Jason.

"Yeah, but I beat mine without as much trouble as you did," Evan responded. The boys started laughing again as they were brought back up by Kai.

"Good, you two defeated all the enemies even with their increased strength." Complimented Mura.

"Of course, what did you expect? We're too good for those things now. But can we talk about how you DROPPED US DOWN THERE AGAIN!" Evan yelled that last part in annoyance.

"Cause it was funny get over it, maggot." Said Kai.

"Fine, still don't like it, though," Evan replied.

"Now take the rest of the day to rest and meditate to increase your Ki reserves. In two weeks, you both shall receive another test much harder than this increase your strength as much as you can by then." Mura explained.

"What test would that be, Master?" Asked Jason.

"I have entered the two of you in this year's Mistral Regional Tournament to test your strength against many opponents. However, you are not allowed to use Ki during the tournament unless it is to increase your strength. We don't want that much attention." Mura answered.

"Really! This is awesome. It's going to be so much fun, so many strong opponents in one place I'm pumped." Jason exclaimed.

"Me too, I have been waiting to test out my strength." Evan agreed.

"Yes, I'm sure you two are very excited, but before then, you still must train tomorrow. I'm going to teach you how to do the after-image technique." Said Mura.

"After-image technique, what is that?" Asked Evan.

"I'll explain more tomorrow, but in a sense, we will be making you faster," Mura answered.

"Enough questions, maggots now go to bed, or don't I don't care," Kai ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jason and Evan said simultaneously. Both left to their respective rooms leaving Kai and Mura alone.

"So, you decided to let them be known to the public?" Asked Kai.

"Yes, eventually, there will be no more for me to teach them, and so I want them to be able to enroll in a school for huntsmen to further their training." Mura began.

"I know that soon they will become stronger than most seasoned huntsmen, so I want them to have proper combat training against real people and not the shadows we create to fight them. And if what I foresaw was true, then Jason shall gain the power to protect the world." Mura explained.

"But first, he must confront the beast within and accept who he is and the weaknesses that come with it," Mura stated.

* * *

Jason sat alone in his room, meditating while also contemplated many thoughts through his mind. _"If I am to fight in the tournament, then I have to train myself to withstand the pain." _Jason thought. He then stood up and walked over to the desk that was in the room and brought out a clamp that he kept there. He had always kept it a secret, but now he had to deal with it his greatest weakness.

His own tail. Every time that someone had gripped it, he would feel unimaginable pain that drained him of his strength. So, to withstand, it he would use the clamp to squeeze it until he could manage to move and fight through the pain. So, for the next two weeks, whenever he had free time, he would do endurance training with the clamp to eliminate the weakness. Jason then took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do this." He said before putting the clamp on his tail beginning his training.

* * *

_Two weeks until the day of the tournament, will Jason's secret training pay off, and will he and Evan be strong enough to win without using Ki. What opponents will they encounter in the tournament? This and more next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the cameo of two actual RWBY characters even though they were short. I don't plan to always update this frequently. I just am having a lot of fun writing this story and am eager to upload it, so in the future, the frequency of updates will probably slow down and take longer, but I digress till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mistral Tournament**

_Last time our heroes finished Kai's training after a year of work until they meet Kai's master Mura who offers to teach Jason and Evan the power of Ki, which they accept. And after another two years of training, they have mastered the power of Ki, and now they have two weeks until the beginning of the Mistral Annual Tournament that will judge their strength find out what happens next now._

* * *

Jason was gasping for breath as he took off the clamp on his tail. _"I can move at around half my strength now with the clamp on my tail. But the pain is still getting to me." _Jason thought. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door.

"You better be up, maggot, you have training." Said Kai.

"Right, on my way now." Replied Jason.

Jason quickly got ready and went to the courtyard to begin training. Today Jason and Evan were starting to learn the afterimage technique. When he got there, Evan and Mura were already there waiting.

"What took you so long? Did you sleep in or something?" Asked Evan.

"Sorry, I was doing some secret training and lost track of time." Answered Jason.

"Wait, what secret training, what is it? What does it do?!" Evan asked in a hurry.

"Sorry, but it wouldn't be a secret if I told you," Jason told Evan as both turned to face Mura.

"Good, now that you're both here, we can begin today's lesson." Said Mura.

"Now the afterimage technique is quite simple you see it takes simple speed. All you need to do is use Ki to enhance your strength and speed to the point that you seem to be in two places at once like so." Mura explained before he began to demonstrate.

He first disappeared from their view to reappear in another spot, then so on until it seemed that there were two of him, he then stopped suddenly in front of the boys. "Okay, now to finish the demonstration, will one of you try to punch me?" Asked Mura. Evan stepped up to volunteer as he punched at Mura as fast as he could only to be surprised when his fist went right through him.

"What the hell!" Evan said, turning around to where he sensed Mura now next to Jason.

"As you see, it is very effective and useful in combat." Said Mura.

"Woah, that is awesome. I want to try." Said Jason.

"Well, it's not that simple. It takes time and patience before you can do this." Said Mura. However, he was quickly ignored as Jason went up to Evan to ask him to punch him.

"Alright, he we go." Said Evan throwing a punch just like the one he used on Mura at Jason. Both Evan and Mura's eyes widened as Evan's fist went right through Jason, then his body slowly disappeared.

"What, but how you only saw how it works once and got it?" Asked Mura. "Well, it's not that hard since I can use Ki pretty efficiently. All I had to do was go full power and dodge." Answered Jason.

"Really, that's all it took, sweet I wanna try now!" Evan said excitedly.

Jason then went to punch at Evan so that he could try the afterimage technique. However, instead of passing through Evan, Jason's fist hit its mark, causing Evan to fall down in pain.

"Woops, sorry, I thought you would dodge." Said Jason.

"No, it's not your fault, I guess I am just not ready," Evan said while still on the ground.

"Well, I guess you can continue to practice till you have it down, Evan, and you, Jason can just go and train to increase your Ki reserves and strength." Said Mura as he deadpanned at the sight of the current situation.

"Yes, sir." Both boys said simultaneously as Evan got back up. Jason left the courtyard to continue his 'secret training' and meditate.

* * *

Hours later, Jason was sitting peacefully meditating to increase his mental fortitude and Ki. He quietly did so until he sensed a familiar presence hiding behind his door.

"You do realize I can sense you, so trying to hide is pointless," Jason said.

"Why do I almost always forget that," Evan said, revealing himself from behind the door.

"What were you doing there, anyway? Shouldn't you be practicing with the afterimage technique?" asked Jason.

"Nah, I managed to get it down. I mean, if you can do it in a day, then so can I." Evan said.

"That only answered the first half of my question," Jason said back at Evan.

"Oh yeah, well, I wanted to see your secret training. I'm not just going to stand by and let you surpass me yet, so I wanted to see what it was so that I could try too." Evan finally answered.

"Well, you don't need to bother. It's not that kind of training, it's just a kind of endurance training." Jason replied, not wanting to tell his friend of his weakness.

"Endurance training really that's it well that takes a load off my mind, but still, what's it for? I thought you could endure basically anything?" Asked Evan.

"It's nothing really, don't worry about it," Jason said, trying to steer the conversation to another topic. Evan looked at Jason, accusing like having the feeling that he was hiding something from him.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"What?!" Jason said back.

"Your hiding something. I know you are I can tell," Evan said, pointing at Jason.

"Whaaaaaat, I have no idea what you're talking about," Jason replied, not being able to look Evan in the eyes. An awkward moment of silence was formed, making Jason uncomfortable until he cracked under the pressure.

"Fine, if you must know, I was training to withstand being grabbed by the tail," Jason said, finally revealing his weakness to Evan. Evan then became very confused at what Jason had said. It made very little sense to him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would someone grabbing your tail hurt you in any way? I have never heard of this, is that some sort of secret Faunus thing?" Evan asked.

"It's not a secret Faunus thing. It's actually just me. You see, as long as I can remember, whenever I was grabbed by the tail, no matter how hard it was grabbed or how strong I am, it causes immense pain to go through my body while paralyzing me, draining me of all my strength." Explained Jason.

Evan's eyes were wide in both confusion and realization, now knowing that many things made sense. "So, that's why you always wrap your tail under your belt when you fight," Evan said.

"Yeah, well, that, and it helps me move better." Said Jason.

"Well, why did you hide it from me for so long?" Asked Evan.

"Well, it's pretty embarrassing. I don't like people knowing the only other person who knew was my mother." Answered Jason.

"Well, okay, I guess I can't be mad. I would probably hide it too if I had such a weakness that would be really emasculating." Evan replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it, so now I think I am going to go back to meditating if you want to join, you can but otherwise mind leaving?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, sure, see you later." Said Evan as he turned around and left. Jason sighed, glad that was finally over, and went back to meditating peacefully.

* * *

Two weeks passed by, and the day of the tournament had arrived after the day where Jason and Evan learned the afterimage technique. They had been training nonstop to increase both their strength and Ki both have grown immensely.

Jason and Evan had gotten ready and met up in the courtyard waiting for Mura and Kai to take them to the tournament. "So, how do you think we are going the get there?" Asked Evan.

"It's not like we got an airship to get there." He continued.

"I have no idea. I just can't stop thinking about the tournament. I am so pumped!" Jason exclaimed with both excitement and impatience in his voice.

"Man, you really like fighting, dude, its kinda weird." Commented Evan.

"So what fighting is just really fun for me," Jason replied.

"Still though you're missing the greatest aspect of the tournament," Evan stated.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"We get the chance to finally meet and impress some ladies. In the three years we have been training here, we barely get to leave the mountain except for chores, so we had no chance to either talk or impress the ladies, but now we do." Evan explained with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, I honestly don't care about that," Jason replied.

"Oh, come on, think about all the babes that will want to talk to us if one of us wins the tournament, especially to me," Evan said.

"I'm beginning to think you like girls too much. It's kinda weird you are not usually like this." Jason commented.

"Like I said, not a lot of chances to talk to or even about girls around here," Evan replied.

"Whatever you say, pal." Jason sighed, rolling his eyes. Just then, Mura and Kai appeared in front of them, ending their conversation.

"Good, you both are ready now, then let us be off." Mura greeted.

"But what are we going to do to get there?" Asked Evan.

"Kai will take us there naturally, now stand next to me," Mura answered.

Jason and Evan complied, confused about what that meant. No sooner than when they stood next to Mura did the same odd movement that took them to first meet Mura happen. They disappeared from the courtyard to reappear in the city of Mistral, which was across the continent.

"Wow, we're here. We are really here!" Jason gasp astonished at how fast that was.

"How do you do that, Kai?!" Asked Evan.

"Oh, that's just a move that I have that can transport me and others to anywhere on the planet." Answered Kai.

"Why didn't you teach it to us?" Asked Jason.

"Because it's mine, monkey boy," Kai replied.

"What the hell dude, why not!" Jason complained.

"Ignore him. He got high before we came here, to be honest, I am surprised he got us here on the first try." Mura explained.

"Ah ha ha." Kai laughed, looking distant.

"Okay, so should we head to the stadium?" Asked Evan.

"Yes, we should. We need to get you two checked into the tournament." Answered Mura.

The four of them started walking to the stadium, trying to keep Kai in check as they went on. When they reached the stadium, Jason looked in aw at the number of people there.

"Wow, I have never seen so many people before. In fact, this whole city is a new experience for me." Jason pointed out as he looked at all the people.

"Oh yeah, you never been to one of the four kingdoms before, have you?" Asked Evan.

"Nope, I always lived a bit far from the kingdoms or large settlements," Jason responded.

They continued to walk to the administration desk to check-in. "Hello, are you participating or viewing?" Asked the man at the counter.

"We're participating sir. I'm Evan Knight." Evan answered.

"And I'm Jason Shin," Jason added. The man looked at Jason for a few seconds, seemingly confused about the Saiyan's age.

"I do have an Evan Knight on the list you may enter to your right. However, while I do have a Jason Shin on the list but you seem too young to be in the tournament, son." The man stated.

"I can assure you I am fifteen years old, sir," Jason assured.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID then, son." The man requested, not believing the boy. Jason handed over his ID to prove his age to the man whose eyes widened, knowing that this boy was really a teenager.

"Sorry for doubting you, son. I am just required to make sure." The man apologized.

"It's fine," Jason replied as he walked by to join Evan, who was trying to hold back laughter.

"He thought you were a little kid." Evan laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Jason sighed, sulking a bit at being judged by his height. Both boys went further into the waiting room, where they saw how many other participants were there.

There had to be at least thirty-four other participants there for a total of thirty-six if you include Jason and Evan. Many had a variety of weapons and armor, but Jason paid no mind to that. Instead, he was sensing their energy to size them up. To his disappointment, he and Evan were stronger than a majority of the people there, but some stood out.

One that caught his eye was a girl with long red hair in a ponytail, she had a shield and a spear on her back being her choice of weapons. _"Wow, she is really strong. She must be the strongest person here other than Evan or I." _Jason thought.

Evan was looking around too, but instead of sensing the power levels of the other participants, he was checking out the girls. "Man, there are a lot of hotties here, I am so happy," Evan said.

"Dude, are you still on that? It's getting kind of creepy." Jason commented.

"Whatever man I have been waiting for this." Evan cried. Just then, a voice came over the intercom, getting the attention of every participant.

"Hello there, Mistral, are you ready for the tournament you have all been waiting for!?" The voice asked excitedly.

"This is Jimmy Firecracker here to announce the Mistral Annual Tournament, and we have a full line up here featuring the returning champion of the past three tournaments, Pyrrha Nikos!" Jimmy announced. Jason unconsciously looked over at the girl from earlier

_"She must be Pyrrha, that explains why she has strong energy." _Jason thought.

"Well, a returning champion that sounds like a fun challenge." Evan smiled.

"Now then to all you people in the stands and the participants in the waiting room. Please take a look at the screens to see the lineup for the tournament." Jimmy announced as holographic projections turned on in the room, showing the tournament lineup. Jason looked to see which block he was in seeing that he was in block C

"I'm in Block C. Where are you, Evan?" Asked Jason.

"I'm in Block D, guess we'll meet in the semi-finals." Answered Evan.

"Man, I was hoping to meet you in the finals, not the semi-finals." Complained Jason. Their conversation earned a few looks from some of the other participants thinking that both Jason and Evan were overconfident.

"Now then, for the first match, we have Pyrrha Nikos vs. Kenny Park." Announced Jimmy. Pyrrha and Kenny both left the room and entered the arena.

* * *

The fight was over in less than a minute. No matter how hard Kenny tried to hit Pyrrha, he missed. She seemed untouchable, and in seconds she attacked Kenny, swiftly defeating him. "Wow, she's no joke. No wonder she won the last three tournaments." Evan gasped, shocked at how fast the match was.

Jason nodded in agreement but just could not take his eyes off the screen. Something did not seem right it was almost like some outside source was causing Kenny to miss, while others probably couldn't tell the slight change in his movements he could. He just didn't know how it was being done.

The next fight was pretty uneventful with it ending after a couple of minutes, but now it was Jason's turn. "Now for the next match, it's Jason Shin versus Hank Bills. While he may not look like it, folks, I can assure you that Mr. Shin is, in fact, fifteen years of age." Announced Jimmy. Jason was annoyed by that remark but pushed past it heading for the arena.

"Good luck out there, bud," Evan said as Jason walked away. Jason smiled and nodded as he continued on. Once he got in the ring, he wrapped his tail around his waist and got into his fighting stance, prepared to fight.

"You were pretty overconfident back there, kid, but this is as far as you go in the tournament, I'll tell you what." His opponent boasted.

"Sure, it is." Jason snickered.

Soon a horn rang, starting the match. Jason charged at his opponent at a frightening speed causing Hank and most of the crowd's eyes to widen in shock. Just as fast as he charged in, did he finish the fight with Hanks aura shattering causing him to collapse.

"Hm, maybe I used to much strength." Jason thought aloud, taking a look back at the unconscious boy as he walked back to the waiting room.

"Okay, well, it seems that Jason Shin is the winner congrats, so time for the next match, and can we get some medics to take Mr. Bills away," Jimmy announced.

The entire crowd and most of the participants were confused at what happened except for Evan. _"To the untrained eye, it looked like Jason just ran up to his opponent, but in reality, he threw three punches and four kicks too fast for anyone to see." _Evan thought.

Though he could not see that happen through the screen, he sensed everything that happened in the ring. "Now for the next match, Evan Knight versus Jackie Pan." Jimmy declared.

Evan walked up to the ring, giving Jason a quick high five as he passed him. His match went just like Jason's seeing as it ended so fast that it left the crowd and other participants shocked.

* * *

Most of the tournament went like this with Jason and Evan defeating each opponent with ease until the semi-finals. Jason paid particular attention to every one of Pyrrha Nikos's matches, trying to deduce what it was that was affecting the opponents. Just like the first match, every time someone came close to hitting her, an unknown force pushed it away.

He soon stopped watching during her semi-final match. Instead, he closed his eyes to sense what was affecting her opponents. However, during the entire match, he only could sense Pyrrha's aura stretching out towards her opponent.

_"Wait, don't tell me this is has something to do with her semblance." _Jason thought. Jason had never gone up against someone who uses a semblance before, so he has never got the chance to sense one in action.

_"Maybe that is one of the reasons for this test not only to test our strength but to test how we deal with people's semblances." _Jason thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Jimmy Firecracker came began to speak.

"Now for the second semi-final match between the two seemingly unbeatable participants Jason Shin and Evan Knight!" Jimmy announced, causing the crowd to cheer in excitement.

"Well, guess it's finally time to see who's stronger." Evan smiled.

"Yep, at least we can finally have a good fight," Jason replied, returning his friend's smile. Both of them then walked up to the ring, going to opposite sides.

"Good luck, buddy," Jason said.

"Right back at you." Replied Evan.

The world seemed to slow down as both got into their respective fighting positions until the horn rang, starting the match. Both charged at each other, instantly clashing in the middle of the ring. They then flipped backward on their feet, staring at each other. Jason then threw a punch at Evan's face.

However, he was blocked and countered as Evan kneed him in the stomach. Evan then charged at Jason for a follow-up attack only for his fist to go right through him. Before he could react, Jason appeared behind, kicking him away.

As Evan got up, he smiled at Jason, who also returned that smile, glad for a real fight. Both charged back at each other and began clashing with barrages of punches and kicks with incredible speed. The entire audience was dumbfounded by the battle, never before seeing such incredible strength or speed that the two were presenting.

"Amazing such speed, such strength these two are prodigies in the making, and it seems as if they are fazing through each other's attacks! Whoever wins this fight might actually have a chance of beating our returning champ!" Jimmy gasped, his voice filled with excitement.

Pyrrha, who was watching in the waiting room, couldn't help but agree. She didn't even know if she could divert their attacks with her semblance even if they had any metal on them. The returning champ knew she was in for a challenge, no matter who won this fight. Back in the ring, Evan had broken through Jason's attacks and landed a punch straight in his face.

Jason was sent flying from this attack, landing near the edge of the ring. He looked up at the screen to see his energy level. Both his and Evan's were getting close to the red, but he knew it wouldn't be easy to defeat him. Evan then started to run over to Jason, leaping into the air to slam his fist onto Jason.

Jason only smirked as Evan's fist once again went through him. Evan anticipated this and spun around to kick at Jason, who was now behind him only to again go right through him. Jason then slammed his fist into Evan's face appearing next to him, sending Evan flying away. He didn't let up, however, and followed Evan to where he landed, throwing barrages of punches and kick at Evan.

Evan could barely block all of the attacks seeing that he was still disorientated from Jason's last attack. Jason then put a quick yet powerful punch to Evan's gut knocking the air out of him. Before Jason could take his fist away, Evan grabbed his arm, not letting him away. He then slammed his head into Jason's, causing Jason to fall onto his back.

Evan then took the opportunity to get on top of Jason, sending his own barrage of attacks that Jason could not block. While he did this, Jason's energy level got dangerously close to the red. However, Jason slowly analyzed Evan's attacks looking for an opening. He found it by quickly grabbing both of Evan's hands and flipping him off of his body.

Jason got up and turned around fast enough to dodge Evan's attack. Jason once again grabbed onto Evan's body, flipping him over and kneeing him in the gut, then backing up quickly, not wanting to be caught off guard by Evan. When Evan got up, he charged back at Jason, who charged right back at him, both boy's energies were near the red, so this final attack would decide the match.

As both got closer, everyone in the crowd was on the edge of their seats, with Jimmy Firecracker literally standing up to see. The boys then clashed cross countering punching each other in the face, but neither moved an inch. Soon Evan fell to the ground, exhausted and defeated. On the screen, it showed that his energy level was in the red, making Jason the winner of the match.

"And that's it! The match is over with Jason Shin as the winner. What an exciting fight if I was mistaken, I would have thought that this was the final!" Jimmy Firecracker screamed in excitement. Jason slowly kneeled down to offer Evan a hand, which he took immediately.

"You're really strong, Jason, that was a great fight." Evan complimented.

"Yeah, the same goes to you. I almost thought I was going to lose there. If I did not do my special endurance training, I would probably have lost from all the damage and pain you put on me." Jason replied.

Both boys laughed as they walked back into the waiting room. "Now, we will take a thirty-minute break before the final match to let our finalists rest. See you then, folks!" Jimmy announced.

* * *

Later in the waiting room, Jason and Evan sat in the corner of the room, resting up from their fight. "So, looks like you're the lucky one who gets to fight the champ. I would love to fight her. She is a total prize." Evan pointed out.

"You have noticed her semblance, right?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, she can somehow manipulate her opponent's movements but does it ever so slightly that no one else notices. I think I can counter it if I move fast enough, but still, after our fight, I don't think I will be at full strength during the final, so it is going to be close." Jason responded.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, but either way, I think we passed Master's test since we made it to the semi-finals easily," Evan said with Jason nodding in agreement. Not too long after, Jimmy Firecracker's voice came over the intercom

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for what you've all been waiting for the final match of the tournament between our returning champ Pyrrha Nikos and our amazing newcomer Jason Shin! Who will win is anyone's guess, so let's get this started!" Jimmy announced.

"Looks like it's time for you to go. Good luck out there." Evan smiled.

"Thanks, see you after the match," Jason replied as he walked off into the arena. With Mura and Kai, who are currently in the stands watching the tournament, Mura smiled, knowing that his students have grown strong.

"It seems like everything is just as I wished they are loved by the crowd, and I have no doubt that they could get into any school they need to." Mura smiled.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you, though." Mura sighed as he looked over at Kai, who was still high off his ass.

"Do nothing doesn't really matter. Right, Mr. Genie?" Kai asked looking over at Mr. Popo.

"Yeah, but you know I am just an illusion, right?" He asked, with Kai's response being just laughter.

_"Who is he talking to?" _Mura wondered, confused. As Jason reached the ring, he was greeted by Pyrrha, who was already there.

"Good luck. I hope we have a good fight." She said.

"Thanks, same goes to you, good luck," Jason replied as he bowed to his opponent. He then took his fighting stance, ready for the fight, just as Pyrrha took hers.

"Now then the final match is here, are you ready?!" Jimmy asked the crowd, who cheered as a response.

"Alright, then let us begin!" Announced Jimmy as the horn rang, starting the match.

Jason immediately ran forward, attacking Pyrrha with a variety of attacks, each quickly blocked by Pyrrha. He then ducked down and kicked upwards at Pyrrha, who barely dodged his attack.

_"It seems like she hasn't tried using her semblance, yet I wonder why? Is there something that is stopping her from using it, or is it that she doesn't need to use it yet?" _Jason thought.

He continued to attack Pyrrha, not giving her a chance to attack until she switched her weapon to rifle mode shooting Jason in the face causing him to fall back. Seizing this opening, she began to attack Jason with various slices of her spear and shots from her rifle.

She went for another attack jabbing her spear at Jason. However, Jason easily caught the weapon in his hands and elbowed Pyrrha in the chest, pushing her away.

"Amazing the seemingly untouchable Pyrrha Nikos has just been hit by this newcomer. This match is already shaping to be a great one, folks." Jimmy announced.

Before Pyrrha could recover, Jason rushed over for a follow-up attack, but before he reached her, he could sense her using her semblance. Jason expected her to move him slightly so that he would miss, but instead, she moved out of the way.

As she did so, however, he noticed something he didn't before. Pyrrha was being pulled by her armor away from him. _"So that's it! Her semblance lets her control the magnetism of metal objects, which explains why she can't use it on me seeing that I have none on me." _Jason thought as he figured out Pyrrha's semblance.

As Pyrrha finally recovered from Jason's attack, he could see a smile on his face, which confused her. "So that's your semblance. You can control magnetism! I wondered how you manipulated all of your opponent's movements." Jason said quietly so that no one but Pyrrha could hear.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, startled that Jason had entirely figured out her semblance and the fact that he noticed all the little changes she made to her opponent's movements. But she did not let that get to her. She stood firm and prepared to attack her opponent.

Jason then charged at Pyrrha, ready to attack, but each attack he made, she countered. However, every so often, a punch or kick would get through. The two clashed like this for a while. That is until Pyrrha attacked Jason by slashing at his head only for the attack to pass right through.

_"This is the same technique he used in his previous match!" _Pyrrha thought before she was kicked by Jason, sending her skidding away.

Before she could recover again, Jason charged back to attack. She only had enough time to use her semblance to move her shield over to block his attack. As his attack bounced off Pyrrha's shield, Jason spun around to kick Pyrrha landing a blow to her face as he flipped backward and away from his opponent.

Pyrrha recovered quickly and started her counterattack at Jason, who blocked her attacks, though with some difficulty.

_"Looks like I have not fully recovered yet, guess I won't be able to be as fast as I usually am." _Jason Thought blocking another attack.

Jason dodged Pyrrha's next attack jumping away to create some distance. As he did, Pyrrha switched her weapon to rifle mode and shot several bullets at him. However, he was prepared, and he, to the surprise of everyone, caught every last round in his hands.

Seeing this, Pyrrha threw her shield at Jason, who dodged it easily but was taken by surprise when she attacked him afterward. _"Damn, the shield was a distraction." _Jason thought as he blocked the attack but was pushed back. He then rebounded from the attack and flipped over Pyrrha's head, kicking her in the back.

As Pyrrha recovered, she turned around to see that Jason had disappeared before she could react though he came from above, punching her on the top of the head, causing her to fall to the ground. Pyrrha then spun around with the help of her semblance to sweep Jason off his feet, then grabbing her spear to attack. Jason kicked the spear away, then rolled over and got back on his feet.

Pyrrha also got back to her feet, and the two fighters stared each other down. Taking a quick look at the screens, Jason saw both he and Pyrrha were close to the red, but he was in the lead. He decided the best course of action would be to attack her and give her no breathing room or chance to counter.

Jason put his plan into action by throwing a barrage of attacks at Pyrrha, who could barely block any of them.

It seemed to the crowd that the battle was almost over when Jason went for his final attack, but Pyrrha surprised Jason and the crowd when she out of nowhere picked her shield back up and blocked it.

Taking Jason by surprise, Pyrrha used to opening to for a counterattack and hit Jason several times, pushing him back. However, before Jason could recover, Pyrrha shot several bullets at Jason, hitting him even more, putting his energy in the red.

"And there you have it, the winner of the Mistral Annual Tournament for the fourth year in a row is Pyrrha Nikos!" Jimmy announced, causing the entire crowd to go wild and cheer very loudly.

"And let's have it for our runner up, Jason Shin!" The crowd Cheered equally as loud for him as Jason got up. Pyrrha walked up to Jason, reaching out her hand.

"That was a great fight. I enjoyed it a lot." She smiled. Jason took her hand and shook it

"Yeah, you're outstanding I would love to fight you again one day, cause next time I won't lose," Jason replied. He and Pyrrha smiled as they went their separate ways leaving the arena.

Pyrrha knew though that she got lucky if she didn't land next to her shield, or if her opponent was at full strength, she would have lost for sure. She also couldn't shake the feeling that he was holding back some power.

_"He never used his semblance. I wonder why?" _Pyrrha thought.

* * *

As Jason returned to the others who were now outside the stadium, Evan was astonished. "You lost! How did that happen? I thought you had her for sure!" He yelled as Jason arrived.

"Yeah, so did I, but she managed to get the best of me. I didn't see her shield back there, so if it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't have lost." Jason shrugged.

"Still though the both of you fought outstandingly and have passed the test, let's head back." Mura complimented as he turned around.

"Wait, shouldn't we go somewhere more private for Kai to teleport us?" Evan asked.

"Well, for now, we will be walking. Kai is too out of it to take us anywhere." Mura explained.

"Ah ha ha." Kai laughed.

"Just take it as some training," Mura said as he began walking with the others following suit.

* * *

As they walked around the terrain of Anima, Jason was taking in all of his surroundings. They were surrounded by floating islands that towered over them. Two hours had passed since they left Mistral, and they were currently walking back and waiting for Kai to come back down.

"Jeez, how much drugs did he do? Also, what kind of drugs did he do?" Evan asked.

"I have honestly no idea, but I think it is safe to assume that he won't be coming down anytime soon," Mura answered. Jason continued to look at the floating landmasses.

"Hey, Master, how are those islands floating like that?" Jason asked.

"Oh, that, those are kept up by the gravity dust that is inside them. They keep them floating like that until the dust runs out of power." Mura answered.

"Wow, must be a bitch to mine those," Evan commented.

"Well, actually, they don't mine gravity dust from there. They mine it elsewhere. It would be too dangerous to mine it from the floating islands." Mura explained.

"Wait, then where do they mine gravity dust?" Asked Jason.

"You see, like there are islands that float because of the gravity dust, the opposite is also true. There are areas of land that have gravity dust in them that increase the amount of gravity you are put under." Mura began.

"Each deposit are always in a circle, and the closer you get to the center, the stronger the amount of gravity you are put under." Mura finished.

"But how is that safer?" Asked Evan.

"Ah, that is because if you continue to take away the dust from the outside. Then move on inside the amount of gravity you are put under is decreased." Mura answered.

"That's cool!" Jason exclaimed.

_"Maybe I can use that for training someday." _Jason thought.

"OH GOD!" Kai screamed.

"What! What's wrong, Kai?!" Jason asked, startled at the sudden outburst that came from Kai.

"I'M COMING DOWN!" He screamed as he fell onto his knees.

"Oh, good now, he can take us home." Mura smiled.

* * *

When they got back, night had come, but before they went to bed, Mura wanted to make an announcement. "As of today, the two of you have finished my training, and I can teach you no more," Mura announced.

"Wait, what! That's it? there's no more!?" Asked Jason.

"Nope, that is it however is you should choose next year when the school year starts. I can get you into Beacon academy a year early, the headmaster owes me a favor, and I'm sure he would be more than willing to take you in after your performance at the tournament." Mura offered.

_"Beacon, just like mom." _Jason thought.

"Go to Beacon for real! That would be amazing! Count me in!" Evan smiled.

"Yeah, I also want to go, Master." Jason agreed.

"Then it's settled. I will contact him soon, and next year we will take you to Vale, where you shall begin your school lives." Mura informed.

"What should we do in the meantime, Master?" Asked Jason.

"Anything you want, continue the training exercises that I have taught you or go out and train on your own for a while, then return." Answered Mura.

"Okay." Both replied simultaneously.

"Now, before you go, I must admit something to you both," Mura informed.

"I have trained you more than just because you wanted it. I had a vision that danger will come on Remnant and that the two of you will help stop it." Mura began going on to explain with both the boy's eyes widening.

"So I had to set you both on the right track, and I have done just that. Evan, if you continue training like you do, you should be ready for the threat. However, you, Jason, must train harder, and you must tame the beast within and accept who you are." Mura informed.

"Master, what does that even mean?" Asked Jason.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the answer to that. You see, my vision was very brief and vague. I don't what it means for you to accept who you are and the beast within, but I do know that this will decide the fate of the world," Mura explained.

"And I am sorry to say, but I do not know who or what this threat is, but I have faith in the two of you and believe that you will succeed." Mura finished as both boys looked blankly at him.

"Well, whoever this threat is, they will be defeated by me." Evan boasted.

"Yeah, and I'll figure out just exactly what I need to do, Master. I will get stronger to fight this thing." Jason declared. Both of these responses brought a smile to Mura's face.

"I am glad to have such great students." He smiled.

"Okay, the two of you are now dismissed. Go and train for the next year and meet here to go to Vale." Mura said.

As the two of them walked away, both wondered what training they will go through for this year. "So, what are you going to do for training?" Jason asked.

"I think I will stay here and continue the exercises with my own little twist, and you?" Evan answered.

"I think I am going to go out and train in the wilds for the next year. I have a little something in mind too." Jason replied.

"Well, then best of luck in your training. I guess I will see you in a year." Said Evan.

"Same to you, buddy, same to you," Jason replied.

"How much do you want to bet that you won't grow over the year?" Evan asked.

"Hey, screw you!" Jason yelled, hitting Evan in the shoulder.

"Sorry, I was just joking!" Evan apologized while laughing, causing Jason to laugh as well.

"Well, then goodbye, bud," Jason said.

"Seeya in a year," Evan replied. Jason then went to grab his things and met with Kai to bring him to the nearest ground gravity dust deposit, not being mined.

_"Looks like I will get to try that training sooner than I thought." _Jason thought as Kai teleported him away.

* * *

_One year of training alone, how strong will Jason and Evan become before they enter into Beacon a year early? What is this mysterious threat that Mura spoke of, and what does Jason have to come to terms with? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, this was hard to write, not that I did not like writing it, it's just writing fight scenes are hard for me. But I do hope you enjoyed the chapter next time, we will finally get into Volume 1 of RWBY. See you then.**

**Revised Edit: Hey this is ThatSaiyaGuy from the future, or now, just wanted to clarify why Jason lost against Pyrrha. I do know about Zenkai's and all but he did not receive one this chapter. Nor has he received any at all in this story so far. A Zenkai only occurs when a Saiyan survives and recovers from a near death experience and Jason has not been through one yet. Remember Mura forbade both Jason and Evan to use Ki during the tournament and during his match with Pyrrha Jason had not fully recovered from his fight with Evan.**

**Because of those combined factors is why Jason lost. If he was allowed to use Ki he would have easily won and if he had fully recovered he again would have won. I know Jason seems weaker than Kid Goku but that is the whole point. I don't want him to be exactly like kid Goku even if there are similarities I want him different as a character in both strength and personality.**

**Of course, Jason is going to get much stronger over the next couple of chapters as you will see I just wanted to make it known why he seemed so weak. Plus I have to have him lose every now and again don't forget Goku didn't win all of his battles. He lost to two humans aka Master Roshi and Tien which were close matches which is why Evan and Jason are on more equal grounds.**

**Then there is also the fact that their "aura" has merged with their Ki making their reserves a bit larger than normal. I know how they measure the aura levels for Jason and Evan doesn't make too much sense but it will only matter when they are measured. Let's just say aura is still there but protected by the hardness of Jason and Evan's body but again since Jason was not at full strength he still lost. **

**Anyway, that's all I had to say hope you enjoy the next chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Beacon**

_Last time our heroes participated in the Mistral Annual Tournament as a test from their master Mura. Both managed to make it to the semi-finals. However, only Jason made it to the final match against Pyrrha Nikos, where he lost the battle. _

_Afterward, it is revealed to our heroes Mura's vision of the future and are given a choice to go to Beacon in a year. Both quickly accept and go their separate ways to train. The day that they enter, Beacon starts now!_

* * *

"He was told that we were to come back here today, right?" Asked Evan as he stared at the sunrise as he waited in the courtyard with Mura.

"Yes, he should be returning from his training soon with Kai's help. I don't know what's taking them so long." Answered Mura.

One year had passed since the end of the Mistral Tournament, and today was the day that Evan and Jason were to go to Vale to tour the city before the first day of Beacon. Jason had left to go train alone while Evan stayed with Kai and Mura to continue regular training exercises.

_"I wonder how strong he became. Is he stronger than me? Nah, I doubt it, though I am curious if he grew at all?" _Evan thought. Suddenly he heard the recognizable sound of Kai's teleportation technique and turned around to greet them.

"It's about time you got here. Do you know how long we've…." Evan began to say until he stopped, stunned at what he saw. Instead of the small boy, he knew was a man about the same height as him with rough, unruly hair, a bag over his shoulder, and a signature scar above his right eye.

"Sorry, man, I needed a new set of clothes, so Kai had to make some real quick," Jason replied, rubbing the back of his head. Both Evan and Mura were wide-eyed, astonished at the sight in front of them. Jason had grown at an almost absurd amount in a year.

"You guys look great, so Evan, how's the training been going? I can sense that your strength increased significantly?" Jason inquired. Evan tried to respond but was too astonished at what he saw to say anything.

"What's wrong with you, guys? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Jason asked, confused by the stares he was getting.

"They're surprised at how much you've grown in the last year, idiot," Kai explained, stating the obvious to Jason.

"Huh, I guess you're right. I didn't think much of it when I was training, haha." Jason laughed.

"Bu-but, how did you grow so much? You were about three feet the last time we saw you?" Asked Mura.

"I don't know. Actually, it just happened, I guess, over time." Jason answered.

"And what is this? I'm sensing how the hell did you get so strong!" Evan yelled, surprised at Jason's strength.

"Oh, I trained at the gravity dust deposits Mura told us about. The increased gravity was great for training. I only managed to get a quarter way in barely, so I think I was under three- or four-times gravity if I had to guess." Jason answered.

"Why did I not think of that?!" Evan wondered.

"Because it's insane, how are you even alive, Jason?!" Mura screamed at Jason.

"I don't know I just did it wasn't that hard, and it worked really well. I think I might go back one day for more as well." Jason replied.

"Well, if you do that, then you're taking me with you!" Evan demanded.

"Okay, sure," Jason responded.

"Well, now that we are all here, we can head into Vale to get you two acquainted with the city before you start at Beacon," Mura said.

"Okay." Both Jason and Evan replied. They all then got next to Kai as he teleported them all to Vale.

"Wow, this place is way nicer than Mistral!" Jason commented as they appeared in Vale.

"Yeah, tell me about it. This place is really nice, especially the buildings." Evan agreed as he looked around.

"Now, if you two are done looking around, let's go and explore the city so that you two can at least have some knowledge of it." Mura interrupted.

"Right, sorry," Jason replied.

Over the next two hours, the four explored the city and looked at several stores, getting a good feel for the place. They stopped at the docks where they sat down, and Mura started to explain what will happen next.

"Now that we are done touring the city, I have booked you both a hotel room for the night, and tomorrow you will go to the bullheads that will take you to Beacon," Mura informed.

"So, this is goodbye again, huh, just after a year," Jason said.

"Yes, but we will see each other soon enough, and if you ever need us, just contact us with the scrolls you'll receive at Beacon. Here is my number. And remember, don't use Ki based attacks unless you need to. We don't want people to ask questions." Mura replied as he handed the two a piece of paper.

"Wait before you go, I have one question," Evan said, stopping Mura and Kai before they could leave.

"Yes, what is it?" Mura asked.

"Well, you see, there were several times that Kai seemed to be two places at once like when we first got to the mountain for training and when he brought us to you, how the hell did he do that?" Evan questioned.

"Oh, that's just another ability of his he can create two of himself to do some things at once, right Kai?" Mura asked.

"Bitch you know it," Kai answered.

"Well, that's all I needed. See you guys soon." Evan sighed, slightly disappointed at the answer. Mura nodded as he and Kai turned around and teleported away.

"So, want to head to the hotel now, or should we explore some more?" Asked Jason.

"I think I'm going to explore some more and check out some of the ladies of Vale. You're welcome to join, but I have the feeling you are going to do your own thing." Evan answered.

"Yeah, I thought as much I will leave you to vent your perviness while I go and explore on my own see you at the hotel," Jason replied.

"Hey, I am not a perve! I am a connoisseur of the ladies." Evan claimed.

"Whatever you say, pal." Jason laughed as he walked off.

* * *

Later that night, Jason was heading to the hotel to rest and get ready for tomorrow. When he got to the hotel, he saw Evan already waiting for him there.

"So, Mr. Connoisseur, how were the ladies?" Jason teased as he walked up to Evan.

"Well, it was good at first until I got smacked for starring," Evan answered, rubbing his left cheek.

"Well, that is what you get for being a perve. I'm just glad you didn't do this at the Mistral tournament, or else you probably would have gotten kicked out." Jason laughed as they both walked into the hotel.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." Evan deadpanned. They checked into the hotel and got into their room to see two beds in the room.

"Well, I guess I lost the bet, huh," Evan said as he laid down.

"What bet?" Jason asked, confused about what Evan was talking about.

"Last year before you left when I said that you wouldn't grow at all, guess I lost seeing your as tall I as am now," Evan explained.

"That was never an official bet, though, just you being annoying," Jason replied as he set his bag down and sat on his bed.

"Well, it can be both." Evan smiled as he shut his eyes.

"Whatever well, I am going to take a shower before I go to bed. What about you?" Jason asked.

"I am just going to go to sleep. See you in the morning." Evan responded as he dozed off to sleep.

"Okay," Jason replied as he walked into the bathroom. Before he got into the shower, he looked at the mirror at himself, looking back on the past five years of his life.

_"I never thought I would go so far in such a short time. Especially now that I am going to Beacon just like mom." _Jason thought as he continued on to think about his time with his mother.

_"I hope I am making you proud, mom. I am going to make a lot of friends here at Beacon, and I won't let the threat Mura told me about destroy the balance of this world." _He thought as he got into the shower.

* * *

The next morning both Jason and Evan got up early to head to the bullheads that will take them to Beacon. "Today is the day I am hyped. We are going to become some of the strongest huntsmen ever!" Evan exclaimed.

"Yep, I can't wait to see how many strong people that are here," Jason replied. As they reached the bullhead, they had to wait behind all the other students that were entering the aircraft.

"You know I never thought this many people were going to be here." Jason gasped, surprised at the number of people that were there.

"Well, what were you expecting? This is a school?" Evan asked.

"That being said, have you ever been to a school before?" Evan further questioned as he looked at Jason.

"Nope, I was homeschooled by my mom until she died. She always said that a huntsman must have the proper education to be successful." Jason began.

"Whenever I wasn't training or playing, I was studying math and history, among other things. She pushed me up several grade levels. I think I am as educated as anyone here." Jason explained.

"Wow, that sounds rough," Evan commented.

"Not really it was nice, I always enjoyed the lessons she gave, and now I get to go to the school she went to," Jason replied. Soon they entered the bullhead and picked a spot to stand while they waited for it to take off.

"This is the first time I've ever flown before. This is going to be fun." Jason smiled.

"Sure, but the only cool thing is going to be the view. Otherwise, it's not that great." Evan replied, looking at several girls that were around them. As the bullhead took off, Jason's eyes were glued to the window as he looked at the city below them.

"Whoa, the city looks even better from up here!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, not that bad I'm glad that we're finally getting new surroundings that is not limited to our home on top of the mountain." Evan agreed, now also looking out the window.

However, both soon turned around when they heard the sound of someone about to vomit. When they turned, they saw a tall blonde boy run behind them with his hand to his mouth. He ran straight to a nearby trash can and vomited his heart out.

"I guess not everyone is enjoying the ride," Jason said, feeling bad for the guy.

"Ah, gross, he left a trail of vomit too." Evan pointed out, disgusted at the sight.

Jason looked at it, seeing that it went from the boy all the way to another part of the ship. He stopped when he saw two girls next to the trail.

_"Looks like one of them got vomit on them, that sucks." _Jason thought.

The girl with vomit on her was tall and had blonde hair while the other was short with raven hair that had red highlights. She was more notable due to the fact she wore a red hood.

_"How does she fight in that? Wouldn't it be hard not to trip on that?" _Jason wondered as he looked away from the two, not wanting to draw attention to himself like Evan. They soon landed at Beacon, and Jason rushed off the bullhead to see the school with his own eyes.

"This place is like a castle, it's huge!" Jason gasped as Evan caught up with him.

"Yeah, it's cool right, and this is going to be our home for the next four years," Evan replied, checking out all the girls exiting the bullhead.

"Sweet, it's almost like we're going to be living like royalty." Jason smiled as he walked toward Beacon.

"I wouldn't go that far, but yeah." Evan agreed as he followed. Soon both stopped in the courtyard looking at their surroundings.

"So, do you know where we are supposed to go next?" Jason asked.

"I think we are supposed to be in the auditorium, but I have no idea where that is. Let's split up to find it." Evan suggested. Jason nodded as the two went their separate ways.

However, Jason's attention soon deviated from finding the auditorium when he saw a small explosion come from the courtyard. Intrigued at the situation, he decided to go check it out, and when he got there, he saw a white-haired girl yelling at the girl in the red hood from earlier. Jason saw several dust vials on the ground near them, queuing him in to as to what happened.

_"Looks like the hood girl accidentally set off some of white hair's dust." _Jason theorized.

He walked closer to see if everyone was okay. As he approached, he could begin to hear their conversation as another girl with black hair, and a bow approached them.

"…I said I was sorry, princess." Hood girl apologized.

"It's heiress actually. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl with the bow explained.

"Finally, some recognition!" White hair now named Weiss smiled triumphantly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Bow girl continued on.

_"Okay, don't know what I just walked into, but I'm not touching this. Looks like everyone is okay anyway." _Jason thought as he slowly backed off.

"Wha…how dare…" Weiss said, trying to come up with a response.

Hood was laughing to herself as Weiss grabbed a dust vial that Bow picked up and stormed off. Hood quickly said, "I promise I will make this up to you." Trying to apologize some more as Weiss left.

Bow then turned around and left, but Jason noticed that she took a quick glance at him. _"Why do I get the feeling I met her somewhere before." _Jason thought. Hood quickly fell onto her back in defeat now that she was alone.

_"I think she needs some cheering up."_ Jason thought as he walked up to give her a hand.

"Hey, you okay that looked rough," Jason said as he brought his hand out to help Hood up.

"Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She said as she grabbed his hand. As Jason helped her up, another boy came forward, looking like he came to do the same thing he did.

"Well, looks I was beaten to the punch you okay, miss?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She responded.

"I'm Jaune, by the way, and who are you guys?" Jaune asked.

"I'm Ruby," Ruby answered.

"Names Jason, nice to meet ya," Jason replied.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked. Jaune rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Yeah, that was me." He answered.

"Hope you're feeling better cause I don't want any vomit on me," Jason commented, backing up a step.

"Yeah, vomit boy." Ruby laughed.

* * *

Soon after, Jason, Jaune, and Ruby were walking together around the courtyard. "Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is more common than people let on," Jaune informed, defending himself for his display on the ship.

"I'm sure you're right, but you are the first person who I ever met with motion sickness," Jason replied.

"And, sorry, look vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"Oh yeah, then what if I called you crater face!" Jaune replied, making fun of Ruby's earlier explosion.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby defended.

"Still, though, it's fair game if you're calling him vomit boy crater face." Jason teased.

"Not you too!" Ruby cried.

"Well, the names Jaune arc the name rolls off the tongue, ladies love it," Jaune said, looking confident.

_"He sounds like Evan when he's checking out girls." _Jason thought as they continued to walk.

"Do they?" Ruby asked, looking doubtful.

"They will! Well, I hope they will, my mom always says that … never mind." Jaune responded.

"Well, as long as you're not on a vehicle, I'm sure you'll be fine with the ladies," Jason replied, causing Jaune to laugh nervously.

"Thanks, man." Jaune thanked as silence befell the three.

"Sooo I got this thing," Ruby said as she pulled out a scythe that was compacted on her back.

"Whoa!" Both Jason and Jaune said simultaneously with Jaune hiding behind Jason.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as Jason pulled Jaune back to the front.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle," Ruby replied, holding it up with pride on her face.

"Uh, what?" Jaune asked, confused at what Ruby said.

"It's also a gun." Ruby clarified, clearing up Jaune's confusion.

"Oh, that's cool," Jaune said.

"That's awesome. I've never seen a weapon like that before." Jason exclaimed.

_"That being said, why do nearly every huntsman and huntress weapon have to be part gun? Well, I guess it does help in terms of storage." _Jason thought.

"Thanks, what do you guys have?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, uh, I have this sword," Jaune answered Ruby looking with interest.

"And I got this shield," Jaune added, pulling out his compact shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield, which re-compacted itself into a sheath causing Jaune to jump back, trying to catch it.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away," Jaune answered.

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does," Jaune answered, sulking.

"Well, that's still cool, swords are my favorite weapons," Jason commented, causing Jaune to pick himself back up.

"Plus, also, it makes you different from everyone else." Jason smiled.

"Thanks." Jaune thanked.

"Yeah, sorry, I am just kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." Ruby murmured, causing both Jason and Jaune to jump back.

"What you made that?" Asked Jaune.

"How does someone make something like that alone?!" Jason questioned, shocked.

"Of course, every student at signal forges their own weapons," Ruby answered.

"Didn't you make yours?" She asked.

"It's a hand me down, my great-great-grandfather used it in the war," Jaune answered.

"Sounds like more of a family heirloom to me, well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby complimented.

"Yeah, the classics," Jaune muttered. Ruby then turned and looked at Jason, who then looked confused until he remembered her original question.

"Oh yeah, I don't really use weapons. I am not good with them even though I like them. I'm actually a martial artist. I spent the last five years training with my masters Kai and Mura." Jason explained, causing Ruby to go wide-eyed.

"Wait, you got into Beacon without the use of weapons, but how can you fight the Grimm?!" Ruby asked.

"I'm just really strong, so they are not much of a problem," Jason answered, making Ruby look at him questionably.

"Well, so is my sister, but she still uses a weapon." Ruby pointed out.

"Well, I'm super strong. I can punch through rock like it's butter," Jason replied, stopping only to demonstrate his strength by shattering a nearby rock before moving on.

"That's really strong," Jaune replied. They stopped walking around to continue the conversation.

"So why did you guys help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you looked like you needed help and a little cheering up from that whole explosion incident, so I thought, why not," Jason explained.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing, plus my mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet," Jaune added.

"I like that quote since I'm always looking for new friends." Jason smiled.

"So, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I don't know I was following you," Jaune responded.

"Oh, shit, we're supposed to be in the auditorium right now! I split up with my friend earlier to find it!" Jason panicked.

"What happens if we're late? They won't kick us out, right?" Jason questioned.

"Really, uh, maybe there is a directory around here we could use," Jaune replied, looking around in a panic.

"Yeah, there's one over here!" Ruby yelled, waving from across the courtyard.

* * *

Soon the three of them managed to make it to the auditorium just in time. As they entered the room, a voice came out, "Ruby over here, I saved you a spot." Jason looked over to see the blonde girl Ruby was with on the ship.

_"That must be her sister." _Jason thought.

"Oh, I got to go see you guys later," Ruby said as she ran off to join her sister.

"Hey, wait, huh great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune complained. Jason then looked over and saw Evan in the crowd and decided to meet up with him.

"Well, Jaune, I'm sure you'll manage, but I got to go meet up with my friend. See you later." Jason replied as he walked off.

"Wait, what oh not you too." Jaune sighed as he walked away to find a spot.

"Looks like you had an easy time finding this place," Jason said as he approached Evan.

"Yeah, took you long enough, where were you?" Evan asked.

"I was distracted by a small explosion in the courtyard, so I checked it out and met a couple of new friends." Jason smiled.

"Really an explosion in the courtyard?" Evan asked, looking unconvinced.

"I'm serious, a literal explosion. It was caused by some dust that fell." Jason explained, convincing Evan.

Soon a voice came from the stage. Both Jason and Evan looked over to see the headmaster of the school, Professor Ozpin, on the stage.

"I'll keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin began to say.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy…" Ozpin continued on.

"He's not talking about us right because we train almost every day?" Jason asked.

"No, I think he just means in general," Evan answered as they brought their attention back to Ozpin, who continued his speech.

When Ozpin finished his speech, a blonde woman came up from behind him and spoke through the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready you're dismissed." She announced.

"The ballroom! Shit, I didn't bring a sleeping bag, did you?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, but it got torn during my training, so I don't think it's usable. But that's fine. We can just sleep on the floor. Who cares." Jason answered. Evan deadpanned at this answer and just sighed in defeat.

"Guess we have no choice." Evan sighed as the two of them left for the ballroom.

* * *

"Do you feel weird sleeping with this many people in the room?" Jason asked as he stared at everyone in the ballroom from the corner.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't think about it. Makes it easier to sleep." Evan answered. Both were now in the ballroom, getting ready for bed. However, neither had any pajamas, so they just took off their shirts to use as pillows.

"So, what do you think the initiation test is going to be?" Evan asked.

"I've got no idea, but I am stoked to see what it is. I bet it's going to be fun." Jason smiled.

"Do the two of you mind being a bit quieter? I am trying to sleep." A boy requested with short black hair whose lower face was covered with a mask.

"Sorry about that. We'll keep it down." Jason apologized.

Afterward, they all heard a commotion from the girl's side of the room. Jason looked to see Ruby and her sister arguing loudly with Weiss in front of bow girl. Jason, upon looking at them, felt again the odd feeling that he's seen the girl with the bow somewhere before but couldn't think of where he did, so he pushed the thought aside and went to sleep.

* * *

Jason saw flashes of images in his sleep. First, he felt like he was floating in some liquid tank, seeing several people talking outside it.

_"Where am I? How am I breathing?"_ He questioned, trying to move and call out to the people outside. But all he could manage was a small cry, which sounded like that of a child.

Soon the scene changed, and he was now being carried by a skinny man and put inside a large pod. The man spoke softly as the pod doors closed, but Jason could not make out what he was saying. He then heard the sounds of a baby crying, causing him to realize that he was a baby currently.

_"What the hell is happening?!"_ Jason thought, unable to understand the current situation. Soon the scene changed again, and all he could see was a planet in space as he was moving away from.

_"Whoa, am I flying away from Remnant? What's going on?! Wait, that's not Remnant the continents are wrong, and the moon's not broken, where am I?!" _Jason panicked as he continued flying forward.

But what came after shook him to his very core as the planet in front of him exploded with a violent fury causing the pod he was in to shake. He was horrified at the sight. All those people on that planet were now dead, and why was he even there.

_"This must be some sort of nightmare!"_ Jason thought as everything turned white.

* * *

Jason woke up, breathing heavily in a cold sweat with a terrified look on his face. _"So, it was just a dream, but what was that I never had a nightmare before, and that was so real."_ Jason wondered as he got up. Evan was already up and came back from the bathroom.

"Hey, you're finally up. It looked like you were having a bad dream. You were tossing and turning all over the place. Thank god you didn't hit anyone." Evan greeted.

"Really, I was that bad guess the dream affected me more than I thought," Jason replied as he picked up the top part of his Gi.

"What did you dream of if it was that bad?" Evan asked, and they both walked out of the ballroom.

"I'll tell you later, for now, I need a shower and some food," Jason responded.

After Jason took his shower, he met up with Evan in the cafeteria. He got himself several plates of food and sat down across from Evan.

"I still don't understand where you put all that food," Evan stated, looking at Jason, who was shoving food in his mouth.

"I don't know either, but I don't care. As long as I can eat my fill and still fight, then it's fine with me." Jason smiled.

"You also eat very loudly." A voice from next to them pointed out.

Jason and Evan turned to see the boy from last night eating some cereal next to them. However, he somehow was eating the food without removing his mask.

"Oh, it's you how's it going, and your right, he does get like this a lot," Evan replied, receiving a glare from Jason.

"Never got your name last night, what is it?" Evan asked.

"My name's Alex Shade, and yours?" Alex replied.

"I'm Evan Knight, and the guy shoving unholy amounts of food in his face is Jason Shin," Evan answered.

"It's not that much!" Jason yelled, grabbing the attention of some of the people near them, especially an orange-haired girl staring with jealousy that someone could eat more pancakes than her.

"It is a bit much actually. I'm surprised your stomach hasn't exploded." Said an unknown voice approaching them.

The voice belonged to a boy with short red hair and yellow eyes. He sat next to Alex and began eating. "And you are?" Jason asked.

"I'm Alex's brother Damian. Nice to meet you. Glad to see my shy brother is making friends." Damian greeted as he began eating.

"I wouldn't say we're friends we just met," Alex replied.

"Hey, don't be like that who knows we might become the best of friends," Evan said, putting his arm around him.

"I doubt that." Alex denied shaking Evan's arm off of him.

"Don't listen to him. He's just shy, he doesn't like talking to new people." Damian explained, getting a glare from Alex.

"Well, I am always open to making new friends. It's one of the reasons I am even in Beacon." Jason smiled, finishing all of his food.

"Really, well, I would be glad to be your friend. I don't have a lot here anyway," Damian replied, causing Jason to smile.

"So, do you guys have any idea on what the initiation is going to be like?" Asked Evan.

"Nope, but from what I can gather, what we do in the initiation will decide our teams," Damian answered.

"That makes sense, killing two birds with one stone, evaluate the student's abilities and put them in teams that best fit and use those abilities," Jason replied.

"For a guy who just ate food that could feed eight people, you are pretty smart," Alex commented.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry about it, buddy." Evan sighed.

"When are we even supposed to go to the initiation?" Asked Alex.

"I think in a couple of minutes, so we should probably head over now," Evan responded as he and Jason stood up.

"It's been nice meeting you. See you there." Jason smiled.

"Likewise." Replied Damian.

* * *

Jason and Evan were now in the locker room, putting on fresh Gi and made sure their energy level was high enough to be about the same as most other students.

_"Don't want to show off the power of Ki just yet, probably should keep it under wraps until we can fully trust everyone." _Jason thought. Jason then sensed a familiar presence he hadn't sensed since the Mistral Tournament.

"Hey, isn't that Pyrrha?" Asked Jason.

"Huh, your right. Who knew she would be here." Evan answered, having turned around.

Jason slowly walked up to her. He saw she was in a conversation with Weiss and Jaune currently. Weiss seemed to be explaining Jaune just who Pyrrha was for some reason.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum," Weiss stated.

"Never heard about it," Jaune replied.

"She won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row even though she was almost beaten by that child last year." Weiss continued to explain.

"First of all, I wasn't a kid when we fought, I was fifteen, and secondly, I'm not just some child names Jason nice to meet ya." Jason swiftly interrupted.

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the sight of the boy in front of her. It was definitely the same boy from the tournament, but he grew so much in such a short amount of time.

"Oh my, it's good to see you again. I didn't know you were coming here too." Pyrrha smiled with a wide smile.

"It's good to see you too. Maybe we can have a rematch if you're ever up for it." Suggested Jason.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Pyrrha replied. Weiss looked shocked at the whole interaction, the boy that nearly beat Pyrrha was also here and was so tall.

"Wait, how are you? The boy that was in the tournament he was three feet tall during the tournament a year ago. Are you telling me that you grew over two feet in less than a year?" Weiss asked accusingly.

"Yep, that's right, though. I never noticed myself I was too busy training to even realize." Jason answered.

"Wow, you two must be really good then, but what is this tournament you're talking about? Does that make Pyrrha important?" Jaune asked.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box," Weiss stated, fed up with Jaune's ignorance.

"Huh." Jaune gasped

"That's you! They only do that to star athletes and cartoon characters?!" Jaune smiled as Jason looked at her in confusion.

_"What the hell is Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes?" _Jason wondered.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you," Pyrrha said.

"So, after hearing all of this. Do you think you're in the position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked, causing Jaune to slump down.

"Why wouldn't he be able to? You never know what the teams will be like, plus if they work together, they could make a good team you never know." Jason pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean? Besides, wouldn't you think someone like you and her would work better together than a no-name, even you managed to get second place last year by taking nearly every enemy out with one attack." Weiss argued, giving Jason a glare.

"Actually, I don't think we would work well together. While we're both strong, our fighting styles are different, meaning it would be hard to work in tandem." Jason explained.

"Pyrrha and Jaune might make a perfect team." Jason smiled.

"You may be right, I think Jaune could be an excellent leader." Pyrrha agreed.

"Oh, stop it," Jaune said playfully.

"Seriously, please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss pleaded.

"Why not who are you to say it's not?" Jason questioned.

"And don't say heiress to the Schnee Dust Company cause I don't really care about such a title," Jason requested as Weiss noticed his tail.

"Whatever, I don't care what you say." Weiss scoffed.

"Pyrrha's onboard for team Jaune spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings find a place for you. What do ya say." Jaune replied.

"Alright, that's a bit too close, Pyrrha, a little help, please?" Weiss asked. Pyrrha responded by throwing her spear, catching the hood on Jaune's hoody, planting him on a locker.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say afterward. Suddenly over the intercom, the voice of Glynda Goodwitch came saying.

"Will all first-year students, please report to Beacon cliff for initiation," Glynda announced.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha waved as she and Weiss left.

"You'll see what I can do during the initiation," Weiss stated as she shot a quick glare at Jason.

"I look forward to it!" Jason smiled, annoying Weiss.

"Wow, that happened." Jason laughed. Suddenly Ruby and her sister came up with Ruby offering Jaune a hand.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Ruby's sister asked.

"I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong? Jaune asked as Ruby helped him up.

"Well, maybe try not to be like that with a stuck-up girl like Weiss," Jason responded, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I guess." Jaune sighed.

"Hey, there, and you are?" Ruby's sister asked.

"Yang, this is Jason, the other guy I met yesterday." Ruby introduced.

"Hey there, Yang was it, nice to meet you." Jason greeted, holding out his hand, which Yang took to shake it.

"Yep, I'm Yang. It's nice to see another person who uses their fists to fight here." Yang smiled.

"Hey, I use martial arts just like him, you know," Evan said as he walked up to the group putting his arm around Jason.

"Names Evan, me and Jason here have been training together for years." Evan introduced. Jason just shook his head, knowing that Evan only joined the conversation because of Yang.

"Well, nice to meet you, Evan. Maybe we can spar sometime." Yang smiled, winking at Evan.

"Definitely," Evan replied.

"Okay, we should probably head over to the cliff. We don't want to be late." Ruby said, helping Jaune walk.

"She's right, we should go." Jason agreed, following her and helping her carry Jaune.

* * *

When they arrived at the cliff, they were instructed to stand on plates adjacent to the cliff. Jason stood next to Evan while they listened to Professor Ozpin give them instructions.

"For years, we have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began.

"Now, I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today." Glynda explained.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with." Ozpin continued to explain.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin revealed.

"What?!" Ruby cried, causing Jason to turn and look at her. As Ozpin continued his lengthy explanation of the rules.

_"Man, I thought he would never stop talking."_ Evan thought as he finished.

"Um, sir?" Jaune tried to ask a question but was interrupted by Ozpin.

"Good, now take your positions," Ozpin instructed. Soon each initiate was being launched by the pad underneath them.

"Oh no, I am having Deja Vue from Kai's training, man, but this is way worse." Evan panicked, starting to freak out.

"Dude, calm down. If we could survive that, then we can do this." Jason replied. Soon it was their turn to be launched, and Jason was shot up like it was nothing while Evan … well, he dealt with it.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Evan screamed as he was launched.

Jason rolled his eyes as he swerved in the air kicking Evan down to the ground and following him down. Evan hit every branch on the way down until he hit the ground, and Jason landed right next to him.

"There you're on the ground, happy?" Jason asked as Evan got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine now looks like we're partners," Evan answered.

"Come on, let's get going. We don't want to be the last ones there." Jason requested.

"Fine, but let's make things interesting. How about a race to the ruins and the first one there owes the other two hundred lien." Suggested Evan.

"Sounds like fun. Let's do this." Jason smirked as the two smirked and started sprinting north towards the ruins.

* * *

**Emerald Forest Ruins…**

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang suggested as she and Blake looked at the many relics.

"Sure." Blake greed rolling her eyes with a smile.

"That wasn't too hard," Yang said.

"Well, it's not like this place was that very difficult to find." Blake pointed out.

Suddenly the two heard yelling. They looked to their left, seeing Jason and Evan running full speed side by side. The two girls were wide-eyed at the sight as Jason and Evan reached the ruin at the same time.

"Who got here first?!" They asked simultaneously.

"Uh, you guys got here at the same time." Answered Blake.

"Ah man, really another tie." Jason sighed as he looked down sulkily.

"I swear this happens way too often," Evan complained, looking unfazed by the run like his partner.

"Wait, did the two of you just run the entire way here?" Yang asked.

"Yep, we made a bet that whoever made it first had to pay the other two hundred lien." Jason explained.

"Wow, sounds like fun," Yang commented.

"Yeah, but looks like neither of us won," Jason replied as he walked up to the relics. He took a black pawn in his hands, happy with his decision.

"Alright, relic received now all that's left is to go back." Jason smiled, returning to Evan.

"A pawn? Are you sure, aren't they the weakest piece in chess?" Evan asked, looking skeptical.

"Actually, if you play right, it can be the strongest. If you get it to the other side of the board, it becomes a queen or any other piece besides a King, so in fact, the pawn has the greatest potential." Jason answered, causing Evan to smile.

"If you put it that way, then pawns are kick-ass," Evan replied.

"I think you're looking too much into it. I doubt the piece you choose actually matters." Yang pointed out.

"You never know if anything. It can decide our role in the school." Said a familiar voice from behind them.

Out of the bushes came Damian and Alex with their weapons stowed on their backs. Damian had a katana about the size of his arm, and Alex had a bow and arrow.

"Looks like you two had an easy time getting here," Evan smirked.

"Yeah, well, we saw you two running like madmen and decided to follow you, and it looks like it paid off," Alex explained as he grabbed the other black pawn piece. Suddenly they heard a loud scream that came from the forest.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang gasped, quickly turning around.

"Blake, did you hear that?" She asked her partner, who was to busy looking up.

_"So, her names Blake huh, but what is she looking at?" _Jason thought as he looked up, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Hey, isn't that Ruby?" Jason asked as he saw Ruby fall from the sky.

"HEADS UPPPPP!" She yelled as she fell. Before she got to the ground, she was hit by someone who was flying at a high speed into a nearby tree.

"Was that Jaune?" Asked Evan.

"I think so," Jason answered.

"What threw him?" Jason wondered as he looked over where Jaune came from. He sensed Pyrrha over there, and it seemed like she was running from something.

_"Is she running from a Grimm?" _Jason thought.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, looking confused.

"I-" Before Yang could answer, loud rustling came from the forest. An Ursa came forth from the forest, flailing around until its back exploded, falling over.

As it did, a girl with orange hair rolled off the Ursa's back, saying, "Ah, it's broken." As she got up on its back, a boy came from behind it, saying, "Nora, please don't ever do that again."

When he looked back at Nora, she was suddenly gone having gone off to the ruins. She went up to the white rook piece and began to sing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle…"

She stopped singing when her partner yelled for her. "Nora!"

"Coming Ren," she replied.

"This is getting interesting!" Jason smiled.

"I wish I had popcorn!" Evan exclaimed.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

However, again before Yang could answer, Pyrrha came running in from the forest with a Death Stalker on her tail. Ruby then took that time to jump down from the tree to reunite with the team.

"Yang!" Ruby said as she saw her sister going in for a hug until Nora came in between them.

"Nora!" Nora yelled.

"So, that's what she was running from," Jason whispered. Blake then asked an obvious question.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" However, instead of answering, Yang exploded with fury, fed up with all these things happening at once.

"I can't take it anymore. Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens?!" Yang yelled, with flames bursting around her. A full two seconds passed before Ruby tapped Yang's shoulder saying

"Yang." And pointing upwards, informing her of her partner's situation.

Everyone looked up again, seeing Weiss hanging from the claw of the Nevermore flying above.

"How could you leave me?!" She screamed.

"I said jump," Ruby replied.

"Well, a fall from that height would usually kill a person." Damian pointed out.

"That's not good because she's about to fall," Blake stated.

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied.

"She's falling." Ren pointed out as Weiss began to fall.

"Should one of us catch her?" Jason asked as Weiss began to reach the ground.

"Looks like he's got it covered," Damian pointed out to Jaune.

The blonde knight was preparing to jump and catch Weiss. He jumped and caught her midair but did not have anything to step on, so both fell down to the ground with Jaune landing first and Weiss landing on top of him.

"My hero." She sighed sarcastically.

"My back." Jaune cried. Soon Pyrrha was smacked by the Death Stalker and landed by the rest of the group.

"I'm loving my school experience already." Jason laughed.

"Great, the gangs all here now we can die together," Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby proclaimed as she went to charge at the Grimm. However, before she could get there, she felt a tug on her hood, preventing her from going forward.

"Hey, what was that for?" She asked as she looked behind her to see Jason.

"I was just saving your life. If you thought you could handle that thing alone, then you're digging your own grave." Jason began.

"It's better to either work together to kill it or just leave seeing that we already have the relics. We have no reason to put our lives in danger if we don't need to." Jason explained with a stern look on his face.

Ruby looked down and frowned, knowing that he was right. If she did try to fight it on her own, she would die. Suddenly the Nevermore came from above to attack. Jason quickly helped Ruby up to run, but in the process, the Nevermore shot some of its feathers at them.

However, as Ruby ran, Jason kicked each one out of the way before tossing one back at the Nevermore. The Grimm was forced to stop its attack before flying out of the way of the returning feather.

"Wow, he is strong." Jaune gasped as everyone, besides Evan, looked at Jason wide-eyed.

When Ruby returned to the others, Weiss approached her with a hard look. Ruby slumped down, knowing that Weiss was about to give her a big scolding.

"You are so childish, you know that." Weiss began.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit … difficult." Weiss continued.

"But like, and I can't believe I'm saying this, like Jason said, if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together, so if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer." Weiss finished.

"But never ever leave me hanging like that again," Weiss demanded.

"Okay, I promise," Ruby smiled as Jason returned to the group.

"By the way, was the thing you wanted to show me how good you are at falling and scolding?" Jason teased.

"Just shut up!" Weiss replied.

"Okay, now that they had their bonding moment, can we get going? I'd like to live through my first day here?" Evan asked, catching everyone's attention.

"So run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed as the rest of the group grabbed their relics and ran.

As they ran off, the Nevermore followed closely behind them, but as they ran, it shot more feathers at them. Everyone managed to dodge the projectiles, but when they hit the ground, it began to shake. Suddenly a giant Komodo Grimm came out from the ground roaring loudly at the group of teens knocking them to the ground.

"Oh, come on now we have this to deal with!" Alex yelled as he got up from the ground.

The Komodo roared at the teens revealing it's several rows of razor-sharp teeth. It threw its large hand at the group only to be pushed back by a punch from Jason, who punched the attack away.

"HOW STRONG IS HE?!" Jaune questioned.

"Strong is putting it lightly! No one should be that strong!" Weiss replied, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"I am rethinking that rematch now," Pyrrha said.

"What are you all waiting for? Go!" Jason ordered, snapping everyone out of their daze. Everyone ran as Jason told them to save Evan, Damian, and Alex.

"Pretty sure I said go," Jason said as he looked at them.

"Yeah, you did, but then you'd have all the fun," Evan replied, getting into his fighting stance and Jason doing the same.

"And I am not going to leave you to fight this thing alone, it's like you said earlier, work together to take it down." Damian smiled, taking out his sword.

"Let's cut the chit chat and kill this thing." Alex requested pulling an arrow out of his quiver and placing it on his bowstring.

Alex shot an arrow at the underbelly of the Komodo. However, it did not go deep enough. Then all four boys scattered as the Komodo whipped its tail at them. Evan then jumped onto the creature's tail, running up it. As he reached its head, he punched it so hard it fell down only to be intercepted by a punch from Jason.

"Just like old times, right?" Evan asked as he jumped off the Komodo's head.

"Oh yeah, just like the first day of Kai's training," Jason replied, moving away from the Komodo as it got up.

"What kind of training did you go through that made you that strong?" Asked Alex.

"First rule of Kai's training!" Both Jason and Evan yelled as the dodged another attack from the Komodo.

The Komodo then fell back down as Damian sliced off the bottom part of its hand. Alex then shot three arrows that struck it in the head. Agitated, the Komodo got up and roared before firing flame from its mouth at the four teens.

"It doesn't look like we are doing much damage!" Alex pointed out as he and the others dodged the attack.

_"Damn, its skin is too thick even with my strength. I might have to hit it with some Ki attacks." _Jason thought.

"I know what you're thinking, and remember what Mura said to not use it unless we need to. We don't want people asking questions." Evan reminded Jason as he got back up.

"I know, but it's only Alex and Damian here, and strength alone won't cut it with this thing," Jason argued.

"Okay, then let's do this together, but we will need time to build up enough Ki necessary to kill it," Evan replied. Jason then got an idea as he quickly ran over to Damian and Alex.

"Evan and I have a plan. We have a move that can kill it, but we will need you two to distract the Komodo." Jason requested.

"We can do that, Alex. Can you shoot out its eyes?" Damian asked, looking over to his brother.

"Got it," Alex replied, running off to a nearby hill.

"Wait, that's a hard shot. Can he do it?" Asked Jason.

"If you're going to be working with us, there is one thing you should know." Damian began.

"Alex never misses." Damian finished looking over at Alex, who had two arrows on his bow.

He shot them immediately, hitting his mark with ease. Jason nodded then went back to Evan, and both began to charge their Ki. A minute later, both Evan and Jason were bursting with energy, ready to fire.

"Okay, we're ready, step back!" Evan yelled as he and Jason ran up to the Komodo.

Jason and Evan then Jumped up to the Komodo's face side by side. Jason stretched out his right hand with Evan stretching out his left, releasing the Ki they built up.

"TWIN FLARE!" They yelled as they let out the combined Ki blast killing the Grimm.

As the dust settled, Alex and Damian stood amazed at what they saw. The entire top half had been entirely blown off by the attack. But what surprised them most was the nature of the attack that had killed it.

"They. Shot. A laser, a literal laser." Damian gasped as Alex just stood there, unable to say a word.

"Yeah, so here's the thing can we keep the fact that me and Evan here can do that a secret? We would rather not get much attention, and our master told us only to use it if need be?" Jason asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, but on one condition, you have to explain what the hell that was," Alex replied.

"Deal," Evan agreed, walking over.

"So, should we go and help the others?" Damian asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Jason smiled. The others looked over to see what he had meant. They saw that the Death Stalker was gone, and the Nevermore had been decapitated.

"Nice looks like we can finally complete the initiation now," Evan said as he turned around to leave. The others turned and followed suit.

* * *

"Looks like we'll have a fine set of students this year." Ozpin smiled as he watched the students on his scroll while Glynda walked up next to him.

"Still, aren't you curious about what that power those two boys used to kill the Komodo? I've never seen anything like it?" Glynda asked.

"I already know what it is, Glynda, and it's not a power many here can wield. It was one of the reasons I accepted them a year early." Ozpin answered, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at his screen carefully as he watched Jason remembering the time he first met the boy.

* * *

**Sixteen Years Ago, Saiyatown…**

Soon after Scarlet adopted Jason, she had contacted an old friend from Beacon she knew she could trust. She had contacted Ozpin to get help with examining the pod and figure out what it is and where it and Jason came from.

"I have to say, Scarlet, I don't think I'm the right person for this," Ozpin said as he examined the pod.

"Are you sure you don't want me to inform James of this? He can have Atlas Scientist look at it to pinpoint what it is and where it came from?" Ozpin asked Scarlet.

"I'm sure, if he got his hands on this, he could do those things, but he would most likely take away Jason, and I'm not going to let that happen," Scarlet answered, knowing that Ironwood would take away her new child to examine him.

"He deserves to live a normal life, and I'm going to give it to him." Scarlet continued looking at Ozpin.

"I understand, but you should at least keep the option in mind," Ozpin suggested as they walked out of the basement of Scarlet's house.

"So where is the child, may I see him?" Asked Ozpin.

"Of course, he's sleeping in the next room," Scarlet responded as she escorted Ozpin to see Jason.

When they arrived in the makeshift nursery, Ozpin looked down at the child in the crib. He was just as Scarlet described him to be, a Faunus baby with a brown tail and black hair.

"He seems to be healthy ever since I recovered him from the pod. He didn't have any injuries from what I could see, and he eats a lot." Scarlet began.

"I think too much actually, but otherwise, he's just a normal baby," Scarlet explained.

Ozpin slowly examined the boy seeing that she was right. As it looked, he was just a healthy Faunus baby. However, he felt a strange presence from the boy that he couldn't explain.

_"I have seen many forms of magic and gods themselves, but this child is something else. Could it be that he is from another planet? The pod would explain so, but other than that, I have no proof." _Ozpin thought.

"Well, for now, if you'd like, I can take the pod to beacon and keep it safe for the time being until we think of a plan," Ozpin suggested.

"I think that would be best. I don't like keeping it here. I don't want Jason to find out about this until he's older," Scarlet explained as she caressed Jason's head.

"Then, I'll send a ship over to pick it up with staff I can trust, but I hope you know I can't keep it a secret from James for too long." Ozpin began.

"He will find out eventually Scarlet. But I will help you keep the child. I agree that he might be too cautious for his own good." Ozpin said before taking out his scroll.

"Well, I have to go. I will keep this secret between you and me for now, but I hope you understand that I have to also tell others, and I assure you they are people I trust." Ozpin assured, putting his scroll away.

"Okay, I'll trust your judgment. Have a nice day, Oz." Scarlet replied, showing him out.

"To you as well, Scarlet, I wish you and young Jason well." Ozpin smiled before he left.

* * *

**Present Day…**

Ozpin remembered how James reacted to learning of this. At first, he was outraged, but eventually, he gave in and understood the situation. He had a specialized team of scientists to examine the pod.

However, none of them being able to identify who made it and how it worked. They also discovered several unidentified materials that the pod was made of and estimated that it was at least thirteen years old.

_"That was all the proof I needed this boy, Jason. Whatever he is, he does not come from Remnant."_ Ozpin thought as he shut off his scroll.

However, he believed that Jason could be of great help to the people of Remnant, and from what he's seen him demonstrate today only made him believe it more.

"Well, let's wrap this up. It's time to announce the first years' teams." Ozpin smiled. Glynda nodded, and when every student returned to the cliff, she escorted them back to the school.

* * *

**Later Beacon…**

Everyone was gathered in the auditorium once again as Ozpin began to announce the teams for the first years. He had just finished announcing team CDRL and went on to announce the next team. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, the last two Jason had introduced himself too once the initiation was over, had got up on stage.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune looked surprised by the professor's announcement while Pyrrha looked happy for him bumping his arm.

However, she bumped it too hard, and he fell down, causing several people to laugh. Next, Ozpin called Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang to the stage.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

Jason saw the shock on everyone's faces, especially Weiss and Ruby. Yang ran over to her sister and gave her a big hug.

"She seems happy." Alex pointed out.

"Wouldn't you be?" Evan asked him, receiving only a shrug. Next, Ozpin called Jason, Alex, Damian, and Evan up to the stage.

"You four retrieved the black pawn pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as Team JADE. Led by Jason Shin." Ozpin announced, causing Jason to smile and get a pat on the back by Evan.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year," Ozpin said as the new teams left to go to their assigned dorm rooms.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

Later in an unknown part of Remnant, a man had been staring into the distance. His face had evident anger written all over it. Something had happened that caused him to have significant amounts of anger.

"It's earlier than I expected, but if what I sensed is true, then a Saiyan is on this planet. I will be able to test my device sooner than expected, and soon I will be able to rid the universe of the Saiyan race for good." The man said. As he went back inside his laboratory to work on his creations.

* * *

_Who is this mysterious man, and how does he know about the Saiyan race. How will Jason and his new team deal with this and their schoolwork? And what will Jason find out about himself? All this and more next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, this was a long chapter to write, I hope you enjoyed it and the Grimm I made for Jason and Co to fight. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Attack**

_Last time our heroes managed to pass the Beacon initiation test, becoming full students at Beacon as Team JADE. However, a mysterious man has sensed Jason's presence as a Saiyan, the first day of classes begins now._

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon, Jason was already up getting some morning exercises done before classes began. He had been up for an hour running laps around the school with weights on as well as doing push-ups, sit-ups, and other exercises to continue his strength training.

Once the sun rose, he decided that it was time to stop, and he returned to his room to freshen up and get ready for class. When he arrived, most of his teammates were asleep except for Evan, who just woke up and was stretching out.

"Where the hell were you, dude? Wait, don't tell me you got an early breakfast?" Evan asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, the cafeteria doesn't open until seven, so I just did a little training with weights for old times' sake," Jason answered, heading for the bathroom.

"It's always training with you. Do you think about anything else besides training and fighting?" Evan asked, but before Jason could answer Evan interrupted him

"And don't you dare say food because if you do, I will punch you." He threatened. Jason took a couple seconds before he found an answer

"I think about making friends and classes, which is why we should hurry and get ready so that we can eat before we go to class. If I remember correctly, our first class is at Nine, so that gives us an hour and a half to get ready." Evan nodded, getting out his uniform.

As the two finished their conversation, their two other teammates woke up and also got ready. Evan looked at them and was confused when he saw that Alex still had his mask on.

_"Does he ever take that mask off?" _Evan wondered as he finished getting dressed.

"So quick question, why do you always wear that mask, Alex? Is there a reason, or do you just like it?" Evan asked as Alex turned to face him.

"I just like it." Was all he said before he turned back around.

_"Well, he is a man of many words." _Evan thought as Damian walked up next to him.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much, but he'll open up the more you guys get to know him," Damian informed. As everyone finished getting dressed, Jason exited the bathroom dressed in his Gi.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast." Jason smiled. But before he could leave, he noticed all the blank stares his team was giving him.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Evan walked up and handed Jason his uniform, pushing him back into the bathroom.

"You got to wear your uniform when you go to class, dude, no exceptions," Evan explained as he shut the door. Suddenly the door flew open, and Jason stood wide-eyed.

"Wait, you can't be serious. I have to this monkey suit?! I thought that was a joke. I'm a monkey faunus, so you know." Jason said, looking confused and startled at the same time.

"Well, it wasn't a joke, and that's not a monkey suit. It's the school uniform, so you got to wear it unless you want to get in trouble." Damian replied, trying to hold back some laughter.

Jason went back into the bathroom in a sulk to get dressed, and once he finished, Team JADE went to the cafeteria. Once they were in the cafeteria, Jason struggled to eat all his food while he wore the uniform.

"Man, this thing is uncomfortable. What is it made of?" Jason asked as he pulled on his collar.

"Maybe if you just ignored it, you would get used to it," Alex said as he finished his food.

"But there is no hole or any opening for my tail, and it feels stuffy keeping it in my pants," Jason complained, causing Evan to laugh hysterically.

"What?!" Jason questioned, scowling at Evan.

"It's nothing just you need to watch what you say, it could be misunderstood if someone misheard you." He responded, calming down.

"Still, though, I hope I am allowed to adjust the uniform like at the very least put a hole in the pants so I can stick my tail through." Jason sighed, rubbing his tail.

"Don't you usually wrap your tail around your waist when you fight? Can't you just do the same thing here?" Damian asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, but that is still outside of my clothes, and this is just irritating," Jason explained, scratching his tail bone.

"Okay, if it bothers you that much, make the damn hole, and if you get in trouble, then just deal with the consequences," Evan suggested getting a grin from Jason.

Jason quickly ran out from the cafeteria and just as quickly returned with his tail coming out from a small hole in his pants.

"Much better." Jason sighed before he went back to eating his food now, not noticing the rest of the uniform he was wearing.

"I didn't know monkey faunus's were so sensitive when it comes to their tails," Alex said, looking perplexed at Jason, now perfectly fine.

"I think it's just him being an oddity," Evan replied, picking up his plate to clear.

"Alright, our first class is in thirty minutes. Let's go get there so we can get some good seats." Evan announced as he left the others followed. Jason quickly finished the rest of his food and cleared it so that he, too, could follow.

* * *

When the team got to the classroom, they found seats quickly as they waited for class to start. As the class was about to start, the door suddenly burst open, and Teams RWBY and JNPR came bursting in just in time.

"We're here!" Ruby proclaimed, gasping for air as they all walked to some open seats in front of JADE. Soon the class began, and Professor Port started his lecture.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey, Haha." He laughed. However, most of the room remained silent.

"And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe Havens in an otherwise treacherous world are planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsmen…huntresses." Professor Port began giving a wink.

"Individuals who protect those who cannot protect themselves, from what you ask, why the very world!" He exclaimed. Suddenly everyone turned to face a student who said "E-Yep" loud enough that everyone heard.

"That is what you are training to become but first a story, a tale of a handsome young man, me …" He continued on telling the class of one of his endeavors as a youth.

Everyone in the class seemed to be dosing off at that point due to boredom, not caring about the Professor's story, all save one. Jason looked with stars in his eyes, listening intently on the Professor's tale loving every second of it.

_"Huntsmen are awesome. I want to have adventures like these." _Jason thought, not breaking his concentration from the Professor's story.

Suddenly some of the members of Team RWBY started to laugh at something, and the Professor had to clear his throat to regain their attention to not disturb the class. Jason had a little laugh at that but soon returned his focus to Professor Port.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high celebrated as a hero." Port finished his story taking a bow to the class.

"That was awesome." Jason smiled.

"Wait, you listened to that whole story?!" Evan questioned wide-eyed.

"Did…did you not?" Jason asked, but before he got an answer, the Professor cleared his throat again to regain their attention.

"The moral of this story, a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise." He explained to the class.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked the class.

"I do, sir!" Weiss proclaimed with confidence filling her voice, beating Jason to the punch to volunteer.

"Well then, let's find out, step forward and face your opponent," Port ordered as he raised his hand up, presenting a Grimm in a cage.

"Wait, was that there this whole time cause I didn't notice it?" Jason asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, I don't think it was there a second ago." Damian agreed, looking equally confused.

"Maybe the professor is also a magician," Alex suggested looking indifferent.

Weiss left the classroom to retrieve her weapon and battle clothing, and when she returned, she quickly got into battle position. Team RWBY then began to cheer for their teammate.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake said, waving a Team RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.

"Ruby, I am trying to focus!" Weiss shouted before she turned back to the cage.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby apologized, sinking a little in her seat.

_"That was rude." _Jason thought.

"All right, let the match begin!" Port announced.

As he said that, he broke the lock on the cage with his ax releasing a Boarbatusk. The Grimm immediately charged at Weiss, who sidestepped out of the way, slashing the Grimm as she did. The Grimm stopped then turned back around to face Weiss.

"Ha-ha wasn't expecting that were you?" Port commented.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby called, trying to encourage her partner.

Weiss then charged at the Grimm, who charged back at her and stuck it with her weapon. However, her weapon got caught in the Grimm's tusks and began to pull on it hard.

"Bold new approach, I like it." The Professor commented as Weiss struggled.

"Come on, Weiss, show him whose boss!" Ruby cheered. Weiss turned to look at her partner, but that moment of hesitation was all the Grimm needed to rip Weiss's weapon from her hands and throw it away.

"That's not good," Damian commented as the Grimm then pushed Weiss away.

"Ho-ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked as Weiss got up just in time to dodge the Grimm's attack. She then ran to her weapon, quickly grabbing it.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath…" Ruby began to tell her partner but was interrupted by Weiss.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss screamed, causing Ruby to sulk and look sad.

"That was harsh, did she really need to yell at her like that?" Jason commented.

"While I do agree with Weiss that Ruby should be quieter, I don't think she deserved to be yelled at like that." Evan agreed, looking in Ruby's direction.

Then the Grimm jumped in the air and shaped itself into a ball to attack Weiss. Weiss countered by making a glyph to block the Grimm then one to speed herself up into the Grimm, stabbing it and killing it.

"Bravo, it appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port congratulated as Weiss got up.

"I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant, class dismissed." Port announced as everyone got up to leave.

"Well, that was interesting. I wonder if all the classes are like that?" Evan pondered as they got up to leave.

"I hope so. I enjoyed this class." Jason smiled. They then looked down at Weiss to stomped out of the room, looking frustrated.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe she is still angry about Ruby giving orders during the fight," Damian suggested.

"I do feel like she overreacted a bit, but still maybe she just needs time to calm down," Evan said as they all left.

"I feel like there's more to it than that," Jason said as they left, knowing that this was something they needed to work out themselves. Unless it continued further than it already has.

* * *

The rest of the classes that day went by in a flash, and soon Team JADE returned to their room. Jason felt disappointed that the other classes weren't as fun as the first, and when he got into the dorm, he quickly changed into his Gi.

"Ah, that's better." Jason sighed, patting on his chest.

"Well, guess we have the rest of the day to ourselves what now?" Alex asked as he got back into his own clothes.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going to go and train some more," Jason said as he walked to the door.

"I think I am going to join you, don't want to fall behind," Evan replied as he walked to join his partner.

"We'll come too. You can give us that explanation you owe us on the way." Damian said, volunteering himself and his brother.

"Oh yeah, so here's the thing…" Jason began to explain as they all walked out.

As they got outside, Jason finished explaining, and both he and Jason put on some weights and gave some to Damian and Alex.

"We're supposed to wear these while we train?! No wonder you guys got so strong!" Damian gasped, surprised that Jason and Evan could even run with weights on.

"Yep, now we can run laps and do any other exercise, and these will make our strength gain even greater than it would normally be," Jason explained.

"Seems crazy but also makes sense," Alex said as he finished putting on his weights.

The four then started to run laps around the school for an hour until they took a break and to do other exercises. They continued until they could not move anymore and decided to head back for the day.

* * *

Jason walked through the halls of Beacon, wanting to explore a bit of the campus. The others were still exhausted from the training, so they were unable to join him. As he traversed the halls, he sensed a familiar energy signal nearby.

Looking out a doorway, Jason spotted Weiss looking out at Vale from the terrace. He could tell just from the atmosphere around her that she was conflicted. Usually, he would ask what's wrong, but he doubted that she would care for his opinion.

"Is something wrong, son?" Professor Port asked.

"Oh, Professor! No, nothing wrong, but something might be wrong with Weiss." Jason pointed out.

"I see. Why don't you go and talk to her and see if you can help." Professor Port suggested.

"I don't think she'll listen to me after all, I'm a faunus, and she's part of the Schnee family. Not that I think all of the Schnee's are like her father. I just know she doesn't like me." Jason replied.

"Don't be so sure I think if you talk to her heart to heart, you will be able to reach her." Professor Port argued.

"Really?" Jason questioned as he turned to look at Weiss.

"Yep, besides, it can't hurt to try." Professor Port replied.

Taking in what the Professor said, Jason turned to look back at Weiss once more. Jason sighed before walking towards Weiss. He didn't know why he was doing this. It wasn't like they were friends, but. The situation did remind him of how Evan was when they first met.

If he could become friends with Evan, then he probably could with Weiss. Plus, he would feel bad if he didn't do anything to help when she may need it.

Weiss could hear the footsteps behind her and was surprised to see Jason there behind her. When she saw him, she turned around instantly for the last person she wanted to talk to was him. Or Ruby.

"What do you want?" Weiss questioned.

"Nothing much. I just saw you sulking out here and decided to ask what was wrong." Jason answered.

"Why should you care?" Weiss inquired.

"I shouldn't, but I would feel bad if I just walked by and did nothing. Plus, I had a little encouragement.." Jason responded, whispering the last part.

"Well, it is none of your business." Weiss scoffed.

"It's about Ruby giving you encouragement and advice during class earlier, isn't it?" Jason asked, getting a small growl from Weiss.

"I see, but if you're still sore about that, then maybe there's something more to it," Jason said.

"So come on, what is it? What's wrong, Weiss?" Jason asked.

"Why is this so important to you? Why can't you just mind your own business?! Why won't you just leave me alone and eat a banana?!" Weiss questioned, clearly fed up with Jason.

"Well, racist comment notwithstanding, I just don't like seeing someone upset with a friend," Jason stated.

"She is not my friend! She is a pest who is extremely childish and doesn't take her position seriously!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh, I see, so you wanted to be the leader, and now you are butthurt that Ruby was chosen instead of you," Jason stated, having realized the source of Weiss's anger.

"I am…I'm not…I am not butthurt!" Weiss declared her face burning up.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that," Jason replied.

"Fine, I want to be leader. I think that Ruby was chosen as leader by mistake, happy!?" Weiss questioned.

"No, because why do you think that you should be leader?" Jason asked.

"Because why shouldn't I be? I'm way more qualified than Ruby. First, I'm older and more mature, I'm more educated, and I have way more battle experience." Weiss answered.

"Okay, but answer me this out of all of what you said, which part makes you think you qualify as a leader?" Jason asked, taking Weiss aback.

"Sure, you might be more educated than Ruby, you might have more experience than her, but that is not what makes a leader," Jason stated.

"What truly makes a leader is heart and choice. A leader must have the heart to care for their teammates and know their strengths and weaknesses and a leader must make the choice of who battles and how they do so." Jason continued.

"When comparing you to Ruby within the little time I've known the two of you, I say that you strike out in both categories while Ruby checkouts in both." Jason proclaimed.

"She did what she did today because she wanted you to win. Sure she may have been a bit…loud. But she only tried to help because she cared for your safety and the win." Jason went on to a shocked Weiss.

"I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this, but you don't have that. You clearly don't care much about Ruby, and I'm now questioning if you care about your other teammates." Jason said.

"You weren't chosen for leader because you only think about yourself and what will be best for you. When we were in the locker room before the initiation, you tried to partner with Pyrrha beforehand because you wanted to benefit a strong team for yourself." Jason continued.

"Then, during the initiation itself, you actually did show some promise when you opened up to Ruby, but you're so bitter about not being leader that your ego has blinded you," Jason stated.

"That is why Ruby is leader of Team RWBY and not you." Jason finished as Weiss stared at him wide-eyed.

"That's easy for you to say because you are the leader of your team." Weiss scoffed.

"True, but that's what makes what I said that much more true, don't you think?" Jason asked.

"I know that there are things that Ruby needs work with, but I think she will work to improve herself. If you give her the chance to do so, I don't think she'll let you down." Jason smiled.

"And just because you're not leader doesn't make your skills any less valuable," Jason added.

"Who told you all of this?" Weiss inquired.

"My mom. A long long time ago." Jason answered.

"Though she herself learned that from her leader," Jason added.

"Well, I'm done lecturing you. I'm sure you're tired of me talking by now, so I'll see you tomorrow. Just think about what I said, okay." Jason smirked as he began to leave.

"Wait!" Weiss called, stopping Jason.

"Why do you care so much? I don't understand. I mean, you're a faunus, and I'm a Schnee, don't you hate me?" Weiss asked.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? I mean, yeah, at first glance, you're not the most polite person, but I think if I get to know you better, then we can become friends." Jason answered.

"Just because you're a Schnee doesn't mean anything. I can't hate you for what you're company has done, especially since you don't have any control over that." Jason added.

"Anyway, remember what I said!" Jason smiled as he left.

"Heart and choice," Weiss whispered before she went to return to her dorm.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

"Soon, I will be ready to test my prototype. When I finalize my creation, that Saiyan will be dead under my foot!" He declared hatred noticeable in his voice.

"Before I can send it to kill him, I will need to test it first." He said, looking at a map of Remnant until his eyes landed on Vale. "Yes, this will do nicely."

* * *

**Beacon…**

Jason was excited. The most anticipated class for him started this morning, combat class. "I can't wait for my turn. I want to have a good fight." Jason smiled at the edge of his seat. Everyone stared at him, surprised at his energy and anticipation for battle.

"You really like fighting, don't you?" Yang asked, staring at Jason with confusion.

"Yeah, he probably likes fighting as much as Ruby likes weapons," Evan answered, embarrassed by his partner's behavior.

"Hey!" Jason and Ruby yelled simultaneously.

"Seriously, how can you have so much energy after that training of yours? It's unnatural." Complained Damian, who felt sore all over after doing Jason and Evan's training for a couple of weeks now.

"Well, you're probably going to be disappointed, seeing that this should be the final fight," Weiss stated, causing Jason to deadpan.

"But why?" He asked with tears coming from his eyes.

"Even if you did fight, everyone knows about your strength from the initiation, so I doubt anyone wants to fight you." Ren pointed out.

_"That's true. But that being said, the part where Evan and I used Ki was cut out of the video. Did the headmaster do that?" _Jason wondered.

Pushing passed the thought, Jason was glad to see that Weiss and Ruby seemed to patch things up and are acting a bit friendlier. It appears that Weiss took what Jason had said to heart. As for the final match, it was Jaune versus Cardin from Team CDRL.

Jaune seemed to fight with everything he could, but he could not land a single blow. Soon the match ended, and Jaune lost. Glynda Goodwitch then stepped up to the stage.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, it would indicate that Jaune is unfit for battle and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained, turning to Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, it has been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura to know when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?" Glynda stated.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin huffed as he walked away.

_"What is that guy's problem?" _Questioned Jason as he looked at Cardin.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from other kingdoms start to arrive in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda explained as class ended, and everyone went to lunch.

* * *

"So, there in the middle of the night…" Nora began.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora continued.

They continued their story with Nora telling the tale and Ren correcting her on the little details every now again. Eventually, when it finished, it turned out to all be a dream that she had been having. Jason couldn't concentrate on the story, however, for he, like both Ruby and Pyrrha, were distracted by Jaune looking disheartened.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh, oh yeah," Jaune responded.

"It's just that you seem a little…not okay." Ruby pointed out as everyone began to look at Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine, seriously look," Jaune said, giving an unconvincing laugh.

"You're a terrible liar, Jaune," Jason stated, leaving out the comparison to Weiss. Everyone then looked over to see Cardin and his team bullying a bunny faunus nearby. Jason scowled at this.

_"Just who does this guy think he is?" _Jason thought as he got up.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha argued while no one noticed that Jason had left.

"Uh, who Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes." Jaune replied, trying to deny any wrongdoing.

"He's a bully." Ruby asserted.

"Oh, please name one time he's "bullied" me." Jaune requested, making quotes with his fingers.

Everyone then gave several instances where Cardin had bullied Jaune. The examples ranged to the bully opening Jaune's shield preventing the boy from entering a room to launching him in his locker away from school.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune denied still trying to deny that he is being bullied.

"Jaune, if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha informed as Nora jumped up.

"Oh, we'll break his legs!" She suggested.

"Guys, really, it's fine none of you need to do anything." Jaune declined getting up.

"Then why does Jason get to do something?" Nora asked as finally, everyone noticed that he was gone.

"Oh no, this isn't going to be good." Evan sighed as he saw his leader approach Cardin.

Jason had walked up to Cardin, who was still picking on the faunus girl with his team. They were laughing as Cardin grabbed one of the girl's ears until Jason grabbed his arm with a tight grip. Due to the force of the grip, Cardin immediately let go of the girl's ear before glaring at Jason.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Cardin asked as his teammates came to help.

"My problem is that I don't see where you get off doing this to people. You don't have the right to treat people like this, especially to inflate your ego." Jason explained with a stern look.

"And what are you going to do about it, monkey boy?" Asked Cardin as his teammates surrounded Jason. Jason responded by tightening his grip on Cardin's arm, causing him to drop to his knees in pain.

"Well, one thing I can do is break your arm like a twig or beat the crap out of you and your goons, plus I doubt the headmaster would be happy to hear of what you're doing. You might just see yourself on the next bullhead away from Beacon." Jason pointed out.

"If you keep this up, then you don't deserve to be a huntsman." Jason declared as he let go of Cardin's arm.

"Now get lost, and if I catch you doing this again, I won't be as nice," Jason demanded. Cardin held on his arm as he glared at Jason. His teammates helped him up, scared at Jason's strength, they left without a word.

_"This isn't over, punk!" _Cardin thought as he left. The faunus girl's eyes were wide as Jason walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. The girl took some time to answer, still surprised by Jason's sudden appearance to help her.

"Yes, thank you, my name is Velvet Scarlatina, who are you?" Velvet thanked.

"I'm Jason Shin, it's nice to meet you," Jason answered as he shook her hand. Suddenly Jason felt a hand slap against the back of his head.

"What the hell did you think you could have gotten in trouble, idiot!" Evan yelled, angry at his leader's decision.

"Come on, man, I wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing," Jason replied.

"I know, but still there were better ways to make Cardin piss off, not to say that wasn't awesome what you did that was pretty cool," Evan said, calming down.

"Well, we should get going anyway. See later Velvet." Jason smiled, waving as he and Evan walked away.

"See ya." Was all she said as she waved back. When they returned, everyone at the table was a gasp at what Jason did.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to get on me for that too?" Jason asked.

"That was great! Only could be better if you broke his legs!" Nora snickered, standing back up.

"Nora, calm down no one is going to be breaking any legs, especially you." Ren asserted, putting his hand on her shoulder and sitting her back down.

"I may not agree with your methods, but I think you did the right thing." Blake smiled.

"Were you serious when you said you'd break his arm?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no, I just said that to scare the shit out of him, funny enough, I wanted to avoid a fight there. I'd rather not get in trouble." Jason answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, anyway, lunch is almost over. We need to get to class." Damian pointed out, getting up.

"Oh no, we have Oobleck's class next!" Jaune deadpanned. Professor Oobleck is a teacher full of energy so full in fact that he speaks so fast that no one can understand a word he says, well save a few.

"I still don't see the problem. I can understand him just fine." Jason said, looking confused.

"Well, guess your brain works faster than ours," Alex replied. Soon the group all left the cafeteria to go to class.

* * *

When class started, everyone tried their best to keep up with the Professor and took as many notes as they could. The Professor was currently talking about the "Faunus War," which the faunus fought to get equal rights.

_"I remember learning this when mom homeschooled me, I felt like it was both a big step forward and backward for the faunus." _Jason thought as he listened to the lecture.

"Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked. The question reminded Jason of when he first met Evan and how he treated them then.

_"Though that technically counts that was years ago, and now we're friends, so I don't think I'll raise my hand." _Jason thought as he saw several hands raise up. He even noticed a familiar bunny faunus raise her hand.

_"I didn't know she was in this class, cool guess that means I have more people to talk to in here." _Jason thought as he looked back at Oobleck.

"Dreadful simply dreadful, remember it's precisely this type of ignorance that breeds violence," Oobleck said, taking a sip from his cup.

"I mean, just look at what happened with the White Fang." He continued moving across the room.

"Now which one of you can tell me what many theorists believe is the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked, Weiss immediately raised her hand.

"The Battle of Fort Castle." She answered correctly.

_"I still wonder what kind of person would make such a stupid name for a fort. Fort Castle, really is it one or the other?" _Jason thought.

"Precisely, and who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagoom's forces?" Oobleck asked.

As soon as he asked the question, Cardin flicked a piece of paper at Jaune's head, waking him up and having Oobleck put the question on him. When he was asked the answer, Jaune answered incorrectly even though Pyrrha tried to help him from across the room, causing several other students to laugh.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc, Cardin would you like to share your thoughts on the subject?" Oobleck asked Cardin, who seemed disinterested.

"Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier," Cardin responded.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked, scowling at Cardin.

"What you got a problem?!" Cardin questioned, annoyed.

"No, I have the answer. It's night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark," She answered.

_"Wish I had that." _Jason thought.

"General Lagoom was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if you paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake added, angering Cardin.

Cardin stood up looking for a fight but was ordered to take his seat, causing Jaune to laugh. However, both he and Cardin were told to meet after class for additional lessons. After class, everyone left save Pyrrha, who wanted to wait for Jaune once his lessons were over.

Jason noted that ever since they started being partners, the girl seemed to warm up to Jaune really fast. In fact, it seemed like she had a crush on him at times, but Jason decided it was none of his business.

* * *

Jason decided to go to the city to pick up some supplies before curfew, so he got on the next bullhead to the city. When he got there, the city seemed quiet with most people gone home for the night, thankfully he managed to get what he needed and began to head back for the last bullhead to Beacon. However, before he made it, he heard a high-pitched ringing noise come out of nowhere.

"Ahhhh!" Jason screamed as he fell down to his knees, covering his ears. The noise caused great pain to the Saiyan until it died down. When he got up, he heard a sudden explosion come from a street nearby.

_"What the hell was that?" _Jason questioned as he ran over to check out what caused it.

When he arrived, he saw several buildings on fire and people running, and at the center was a man-sized robot with a single large red eye. The robot walked around and blasted several buildings with massive blasts of Ki!

_"Wait, that's Ki! Or something very similar!" _Jason realized upon seeing the source of power. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not sense any energy coming from the robot.

_"Of course I can't sense it, it's not alive, but should I get involved? If I don't, people could get hurt, but if I'm seen then." _Jason thought, contemplating whether or not to get involved and reveal his strength.

He then saw the robot target a mother and daughter running for safety, and it shot a massive blast straight at them. Before it hit, however, it was blocked by Jason going in front of the mother and daughter protecting them.

"Hurry and run before it attacks again," Jason ordered. The mother nodded and quickly ran off with her daughter in tow.

_"Well guess I'm involved now I wouldn't be much of a huntsman if I didn't protect the people. Plus, I doubt the local authorities or huntsman can beat this thing." _Jason thought, putting his supplies on the ground and taking his battle position.

"Alright, I don't know what you are or who made you, but I'm putting an end to your rampage now!" Jason proclaimed as he charged at the robot.

Jason punched the robot's chest but was quickly blocked by the robot who countered with a kicked him in the chest, sending him flying away. However, it caught up and grabbed Jason's leg and slammed him into the ground several times until it threw him into a nearby building.

_"Damn, this thing is strong and fast, maybe even faster than I am." _Jason thought as he got up from the rubble. The robot then stood still and stared at Jason until suddenly, a red-light bean flashed on Jason, and the robot spoke.

"Analysis complete. Subject confirmed Saiyan." It said before it charged at Jason. Jason barely had enough time to dodge as its fist hit the wall behind him, completely destroying it.

_"What the hell did it do, and what exactly is a Saiyan?" _Jason questioned as he backed up.

"Primary objective obtained. functionality test terminated." It said as it raised its hand.

"Must eliminate all Saiyans." It spoke then shot a small blast of Ki only to be matched by Jason's own blast.

"Two can play at that game, pal!" Jason declared as he charged himself to maximum power. He was surrounded by white energy when he was done, then yelled as he shoots several Ki blasts at the robot.

It dodged each one easily until it reached Jason, ready to hit him with several attacks. But Jason anticipated this and brought up his left hand that was filled with Ki and slammed it into the android. The blast shoved it away and into a nearby building.

Jason smiled, knowing that he caused some damage. When the smoke cleared, the robot came out from the building with extensive damage on its right side. However, it seemed undeterred and came back with full force.

Jason charged at it too, with Ki in his fist. Their attacks clashed, forcing both of them backward. Jason recovered and rolled away as the android shot several blasts of Ki at him.

When he got back up, he jumped onto the nearest building as the robot came in for another attack, its fist slamming into the ground. Before it could get back up, Jason jumped down and slammed into the robot, shoving it into the ground. However, it blasted at the ground, pushing itself up and Jason off its back.

Jason did several backflips moving away. Jason shot a barrage of blasts at the robot who countered with its own. Then it charged at Jason, and before he could react, it grabbed his head, slamming it into a nearby building and dragging him across several others. When it was done, it threw Jason into another building blasting it in several areas setting the building ablaze.

Jason got up quickly, dodging a falling piece of fiery debris from above. He then jumped out of the building and ripped the overshirt of him Gi that was on fire off. The robot came at him once again, but this time Jason was prepared. He jumped over it and slammed his fist into its back.

As it flew away from him due to his attack, so Jason fired a Buster Flare at it getting a direct hit. But his eyes widened in horror as the robot flew back unscathed, hitting Jason in the stomach knocking the air out of him. As he tried to get his breath back, he dodged several attacks barely.

Suddenly it threw a punch even faster, which Jason tried to block, but it broke his right arm on impact, sending him flying away. Jason hit a nearby building and avoided being buried under the ruble.

_"Impossible, it's getting stronger and faster. I can't even deal any damage to it anymore. What can I do now?!" _Jason panicked, unable to think of a plan to defeat the android.

He then came up with an all or nothing plan. He charged as much Ki as he could at the center of his person to the maximum. All he needed to do was wait for the robot to attack. The robot came at a frightening speed at Jason, who, at the last possible moment, released all the energy he built up, screaming with all his might blasting the robot away as he fell down. But to his dismay, it took barely any damage and was only sent flying away as Jason tried to recover.

However, the android recovered faster and attacked Jason faster than he could register. It hit him with a barrage of attacks, not giving Jason any time to recover or counter. Then it blasted him with a large energy blast burying him in large amounts of rubble.

Jason couldn't find the strength to get up as he heard his robotic opponent slowly approaching. _"This thing is even stronger than I first anticipated, I don't know if I can beat it." _Jason thought.

_"Is this it is this where I die?" _He questioned, knowing that the android was almost upon him. He then felt like he could hear a voice near him, but he couldn't make out what it was saying.

**"An… o … cal…. You… a… Sai…."** The voice continued to increase in clarity as time seemed to slow down. Soon Jason was able to understand what the voice was saying.

**"And you call yourself a Saiyan!"** he heard as the words continued to echo in his head.

As the voice kept repeating more in his head, the more anger he felt build inside himself as well as strength. He finally managed to get up, his clothes torn and tattered, and look at his opponent. At this point, he felt an unnatural rage come upon him as he stared down his opponent with only one thought in his mind.

_"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" _He thought as his eyes slowly changed to bright orange.

He felt his strength grow to even higher levels and charged at his enemy, he should have hated this fight and this feeling, but all he felt in the moment was the joy and the thrill of a challenge.

He slammed his fist into the robot's head then grabbed it continuously, kneeing it in the chest. Then he threw it away into a building on fire, tearing off its left arm in the process. He yelled loudly as he blasted it with a large Ki blast. When it recovered, most of its upper head was gone, and it lost its legs.

"ERROR does not compute Ki and strength levels above previously recorded levels. Severe damage detected danger level nine must return to base." The robot spoke as it slowly floated up. It began to fly up slowly only to be grabbed by Jason, who jumped up and slammed it back to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jason shouted, raising his hand to destroy the robot.

"Primary target stronger than anticipated sending battle data to home base." The robot said before Jason blew it to ashes.

Soon Jason calmed down, and his eyes returned to normal. He then noticed what he had done and was confused at his sudden increase in power.

_"What was that? Why did I suddenly get stronger? Damn, I should have left some of the robot intact so that it could be identified." _Jason thought, looking around at the battle-damaged street.

_"Where did that voice come from and what did it mean, I barely remember what it said, it said…." _He began to think, but before he could finish his thought, he collapsed due to extreme exhaustion.

* * *

**One Hour Later…**

Ozpin stared at the aftermath of the fight with great interest. He had no idea where the robot came from or who sent it. _"I doubt it was her. She would have sent a horde of Grimm." _Ozpin thought, trying to find out who made the robot.

However, there was little left of it thanks to Jason, who thankfully defeated the robot before it could do to much damage or kill anyone. All that was left was the arm of the robot, which was little to work on.

He planned to send it to Ironwood so that he could have a team analyze it. He looked over to Jason, who was being attended by paramedics.

"How bad is the damage?" Ozpin asked as he walked up to them.

"He has a few broken bones and several internal injuries, but he shouldn't be in any life-threatening danger. He should be back to normal in two months, but I suggest that he doesn't do any physical activity that would strain in during that time." The paramedic advised.

Ozpin nodded as Jason was loaded onto an airship to be brought back to Beacon Academy. Ozpin sighed as he got onto the ship.

_"James is going to lay into me about this mess." _Ozpin thought, knowing that Ironwood would not be happy with the recent events. As they arrived, many students were in the courtyard in the pajamas, wondering what had happened in the city.

"What the hell was that?" one student asked.

"Was that an explosion?" Another asked. Then Teams RWBY, JNPR, and what remained of JADE came noticed Ozpin and ran up to him.

"Professor, what happened? Was there some kind of attack?" Ruby asked frantically.

"There is nothing to worry about, miss Rose. The situation has been handled." Ozpin answered.

"Jason was in the city when the attack happened, we need to see if he is okay." Evan requested as he approached.

"Wait, Jason was in the city. Was he in the attack?" Yang questioned.

"We don't know. That's why we're asking." Damian answered.

"If you all calm down as I said earlier, there is nothing to worry about. The situation has been handled, and as for Mr. Shin…" Ozpin began to answer as he looked over behind him. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Jason being brought through in a stretcher.

"He'll be back to normal in about two months, I was told." Ozpin finished

"What the hell happened to him? Was he attacked?" Jaune asked, looking concerned for his friend.

"He managed to stop the attack from what I saw from the security feed. It was a good thing that he was there, or else a lot more people would have been hurt." Ozpin began.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot more questions, but we will have an assembly tomorrow to explain what happened. So, everyone, please return to your dorms." Ozpin ordered as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning every student came into the auditorium for the assembly. Everyone was talking about what had happened the night previous until Ozpin went to the stage.

"As you know, last night Vale was suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant. Many people were injured, and lots of damage was caused by a battle. One between the assailant and a Beacon student who was in the vicinity." Ozpin began to explain.

"He was severely injured but should be fine as he stopped the assailant from doing any more damage. At the moment, we don't know who the assailant was or what their goal was, but for now, just go back to business as usual." Ozpin continued.

"However, I want everyone to not go into the city for the time being. Before we go, we will be pushing some of the lessons we had planned for you back a week, such as the field trip for the first years that was scheduled today. Dismissed." Ozpin finished before walking off the stage.

"An unknown assailant did all that last night, he must be strong if he hurt Jason like that." Evan pointed out as he and the other two members of Team JADE and the members of Team RWBY and JNPR left the auditorium.

"Yeah, he must have been. Afterall Jason did knockback that Komodo Grimm back during initiation." Yang agreed as they left.

"I guess we won't know what exactly happened until Jason regains consciousness," Alex replied.

"Then let's go and check up on him!" Ruby exclaimed, raising her fist into the air.

"Uh, Ruby, he hasn't recovered yet. He probably is still unconscious," Weiss told Ruby, causing her to look down in embarrassment.

"It couldn't hurt to check, though. I mean, who knows? Plus, he owes me. I was looking forward to that field trip!" Nora said.

"I guess it can't hurt." Evan agreed as the group went to the school's infirmary.

* * *

When they reached the infirmary, everyone was shocked to see Jason wide away with bandages all over him, trying to eat the food on the tray next to him. He then noticed his friends and teammates who came to check up on him and smiled.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Jason asked.

"Wha … how … why … I have so many questions?!" Evan yelled before being shushed by a nearby nurse.

"How are you even awake? You were really hurt from last night?" Pyrrha asked, looking astonished.

"And should you be eating right now?" Asked Blake looking concerned.

"Well, I always used to heal pretty fast, and I can't heal on an empty stomach though I am having trouble right now," Jason responded as he tried to eat again, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"So how are you guys? Did you need something?" Jason asked the group.

"Yeah, we wanted to know…" Ren began to ask.

"What happened last night!" Ruby questioned, getting into the Saiyan's face. Jason was taken aback at the girl's sudden outburst but was happy to answer.

"Well, the thing is I don't fully remember what happened last night. I know how it started but blacked out in the middle of the fight until it was over." Jason began to explain.

"I was heading back to catch the last bullhead to Beacon when the first explosion started. I was close to it and decided to investigate. When I got there, I saw several buildings covered in flames, and at the center of it all was a robot about the size of a man." Jason continued.

"Wait, a robot caused all the damage to the city and to you!?" Evan questioned, surprised at what his partner just said.

"Who could have made such a thing? Was it Atlas?" Blake asked.

"Absolutely not! Atlas may be making high tech equipment but not anything that could do this." Weiss replied defensively.

"Yeah, I have to agree it didn't look like an Atlas made android, and it was stronger than anything or anyone I have ever fought." Jason began.

"At first, the thing thrashed me around, and I could barely touch it. But then, as it threw me into a building, I felt a strange power come over me, and I managed to overpower it." Jason continued.

"After that first comeback, however, I don't remember what else happened," Jason explained. Everyone stood still and began to process the information they heard.

"Well, we should find out what it is and where it came from. No robot is going to hurt my friend and get away with it!" Evan declared.

"Yes! We can be like detectives and find out what it was, I am so in!" Ruby exclaimed, looking very excited.

"Whoa, there little sister, we don't even have any clues about where it came from. Plus, this could be very dangerous. If one of those things could do this to Jason, then what would happen if we encountered more?" Yang told Ruby as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If we were there with him, I'm sure things would have turned out very differently." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Yang agreed.

"Well, there was one thing that may help," Jason said, catching everyone's attention.

"When we started to fight, I think he scanned me then said something about a primary objective, and it called me a Saiyan," Jason explained.

"A Saiyan? What is that?" Nora asked.

"I have no idea that is why it stuck with me," Jason responded.

"But I think it would be a bad idea if you try to investigate. I barely won against the one I fought. If you guys found more, that would be bad even in a group I don't know what the outcome may be." Jason explained, knowing that since the android could use Ki, his friends would be at a disadvantage.

"But I wanted to be like a detective." Ruby cried with tears coming from her eyes.

"Well, I guess we can try to investigate while still at school and train a good amount while we're at it, the field trip was pushed back, and we just got normal classes, so if we train like you, then we could become stronger," Evan suggested.

"Wait, but I want to train to that's unfair," Jason complained, looking up at his partner.

"Well, too bad you need to recover, and the doctors said you would be back to normal in two months, so just be patient." Damian asserted as he patted Jason's shoulder.

"Well, I think you could use some rest, so we'll head out," Evan stated as they all turned to leave. Once they left and were out of earshot, they began to plan what they would do.

"So first, we should head to the library and search for this Saiyan and find out if there is anyone who can make such a device that Jason fought," Evan suggested, which everyone agreed.

"But what if we don't find anything?" Jaune asked, causing everyone to ponder for a moment.

"Then, it's back to the drawing board," Evan answered.

"I have a few contacts. I can ask about a Saiyan, too, just in case." Blake informed, receiving several nods from the group.

"And I can call some of the people in Atlas for any information they can find as well," Weiss said.

"Alright, let's do this. It's detective time!" Ruby exclaimed.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

A lone man stood staring at the screen that held all the data his prototype had obtained. "So, the Saiyan is in Vale is he, and he was stronger than what I calculated, no matter he was still beaten near death by my prototype. If he could barely defeat that, then he'll never be able to defeat the final product." The man said as he began working on his newest creation.

"And once this is done without a full moon to turn him into an Oozaru, he will die like his brethren once I lure them to this planet. Soon the Tuffles shall be avenged!" He proclaimed, continuing his work.

* * *

**Beacon…**

Later that day, the group regathered empty-handed not one of them could find any records of such a machine or anyone capable of making one, nor anything about a Saiyan.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Now what?" Asked Alex.

"For now, I guess we just look around for anything we can while we train." Suggested Evan.

"I guess we should just wait for now and see if anything comes up," Ruby said, which everyone quickly agreed to. They decided to call it a day and went back to their dorms.

* * *

One week had passed since the attack, and nothing had come up about it, no new clues, and no further attacks. Students were finally allowed to go down to the city, and many decided to go back in. However, many still had classes for the day, and Teams RWBY, JNPR, and JADE were in combat class.

"This must be torture for Jason not being able to be here right now." Yang teased as they watched the current match.

"Oh, most definitely, he is probably trying to force himself out of bed to try to get here," Evan replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, hopefully, he is smart enough to stay in bed until he is fully recovered," Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"He may be dumb at times, be he is not stupid enough to try to move when he is injured like that." Damian laughed.

"Yeah, thankfully, I'm all better now so I can go to class." Jason smiled as he walked up behind them.

"Yeah, good thing abou … wait, Jason! What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?!" Ruby asked as she jumped at Jason's sudden appearance.

"Well, I was supposed to be in bed, but I was cleared by the doctors. They were surprised when they saw all my injuries were healed, they let me go to class." Jason answered with a smile on his face.

"But what about your strength? Aren't you still feeling weak from the fight?" Pyrrha asked, looking concerned.

"Actually, I feel stronger than ever before, especially from the fight," Jason answered, flexing both his arms.

"Really, are you sure?" Asked Evan looking skeptical. He sensed Jason's energy and realized that he was right. He really was okay. Not only that, but he indeed was stronger than he was before!

"Look, guys, I'm fine. I promise there is nothing to worry about," Jason promised, unknown to him he was being watched by Cardin.

"Hey, where is Jaune? I haven't seen him in a while?" Jason asked, looking around.

"He's been acting odd for the past week and hanging out with Cardin," Pyrrha responded with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

_"Did something happen between her and Jaune? She seemed really fond of him almost like she had a crush on him?" _Jason wondered, looking down at the current match.

After it was over, Glynda walked onto the stage and asked, "We have time for one more match. Do we have any volunteers?" As soon as she said that, Jason quickly raised his hand enthusiastically.

"I would like to, ma'am!" Jason answered excitedly.

"What dude are you sure about this?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, man, I told you I am fine," Jason replied, getting skeptical looks from the group.

"But you know that people don't necessarily like yo fight, you remember." Damian pointed out.

"I'm feeling good about today!" Jason smiled.

"Are you sure Mr. Shin, you were only just released from the infirmary?" Glynda questioned with the same look of skepticism on her face.

"I'm sure I am all better now, so no need to worry," Jason answered.

"Fine, if you say so, come on down," Glynda said as Jason went down to the stage.

"Does anyone else wish to volunteer?" Glynda asked, a hand immediately was raised by none other than Cardin Winchester.

"I'll fight him." Cardin volunteered with an evil smile on his face.

_"Oh man, I was hoping for a challenge." _Jason thought as Cardin came down from the stands. When he got there, both were standing at opposite ends of the ring, ready for battle.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me!" Cardin hissed as he got into his battle position.

"You're really still on that, fine then if you haven't learned your lesson, then I'll drill it into you with this fight. In fact, I will give you a handicap. I'll fight you with both of my arms behind my back." Jason proclaimed as he put both of his arms behind him.

"You think you're so tough, huh punk? Well, we'll see about that!" Cardin replied.

"Okay, you may begin," Glynda announced, starting the fight.

Cardin charged at Jason winging his mace, which Jason easily dodged by stepping to the side. Cardin then swung again, looking to hit Jason on the side, but Jason simply jumped over it, letting it pass under him. He kept dodging each and every one of Cardin's attacks with ease, causing Cardin to become angry and swing randomly.

"Is dodging all you can do!" Cardin asked, continuing to try and hit Jason.

"Well, when you make it so easy, it's hard, not too! Besides, no matter how hard you swing that mace of yours, if you swing it so slowly, it won't ever hit me!" Jason mocked as he ducked under another one of Cardin's attacks.

Jason decided he was done playing with him, so he kicked up and into Cardin's stomach, sending him flying away. He then ran after him and got behind Cardin so quick that he didn't notice then kick him in the back of the head, sending him sprawling to the floor. Finally, Jason ax kicked Cardin as he tried to get up, putting him back on the ground.

"And that's the match Mr. Winchester's aura is in the red, meaning Mr. Shin is the winner," Glynda announced, ending the fight.

"Man, how did you get through the initiation?" Jason wondered as he took his arms away from his back.

"Well, that was boring. I was hoping for a challenge when I got out of the infirmary, but I guess I have to wait for next time." Jason sighed as he walked away from the stage. Cardin scowled with anger as he watched Jason leave

_"Just you wait, you'll get what's coming to you at the field trip." _Cardin thought as he got up.

"That concludes class today. You're all dismissed." Glynda announced, walking off the stage. As Jason got back to his friends, they all gathered around him, smiling.

"Guess you weren't lying when you said you were all better. That was great." Evan smiled, patting his friend on the back.

"That was awesome. You totally kicked Cardin's butt!" Nora exclaimed.

"I hope that teaches him a lesson for once," Pyrrha added, staring Cardin down.

"I doubt it sadly, but maybe someday he'll get what's coming to him, making him turn his act around," Jason replied.

"Or get expelled either-or," Jason added. They all then left the class to go back to their respective dorms.

* * *

In Team JADE's dorm, Jason sat his team down for a discussion he could not have with them a week prior. "So, what did you need to tell us?" Damian asked, sitting down.

"This has something to do with the robot that I fought last week." Jason began getting everyone's attention.

"The machine somehow it was able to use Ki or something very similar even though it had no life energy to draw it from." This caused Evan to jump out of the chair he was in.

"You can't be serious, but how is that possible?! If it was able to use Ki, then how can anyone but us take it down?!" Evan asked.

"That's the thing I don't know our friends can get strong, but when Ki is in the mix, strong won't cut it, which is why I didn't really want them involved when it came to fighting," Jason answered a grim look on his face.

"Well, I may not know much about Ki, but there has to be something we can do to help if another shows up. I'm not going to sit down and look from the sidelines," Damian said, getting up.

"Well, I would say you would need to learn Ki, but that would mean giving up your semblance," Evan replied, looking over at Damian.

"Well, then we can try making our semblances stronger in tandem with our strength," Alex suggested getting the attention of everyone.

"I guess that would work, but still, it will be challenging," Jason replied.

"Guess we'll have to get some intense training in before the field trip in three days," Damian said, getting smiles from everyone but Alex, who was not looking forward to Jason and Evan's insane training.

* * *

_Danger looms over Jason as he has finally recovered from the attack from the android. An enemy from his ancestor's past wrongdoings has come to attack Jason. Who is this Tuffle, and how strong will his final creation be? Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, that was cool, finally got a villain for Jason and co to fight. I thought it would be the best choice for the first villain of this Fic, and I hope you enjoy it. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tuffle's Revenge**

_Last time our hero stopped an attack on Vale by an unknown robot, this robot was stronger than Jason could imagine and was beaten to near-death after turning its attention to him, calling him a Saiyan. However, our hero managed to power up even further with unknown power and defeat the robot. Who made the robot, and what do they want with Jason? Find out now!_

* * *

It was the last day before the trip, and everyone on Team JADE was exhausted haven trained for the past three days straight. Jason decided since they didn't have any classes on those days, he would call up Mura and tell him about the situation.

**_"Yes, this is an alarming situation. If you would like, I can have Kai bring you and your team here to train." _**Mura began.

**_"I believe it would help a lot even though we can't teach the other two members, Ki,"_** Mura suggested over the scroll.

They immediately accepted the offer and began their training at the top of the mountain. Jason and Evan were doing their usual training breaking very little sweat while Damian and Alex were gasping for air next to them.

"How the hell did you guys train like this up here? There is no air here!" Alex complained as he fell on his back.

"Well, we got used to it, which made our stamina greater, and now we can fight with little amounts of air," Evan explained as he did one-handed handstand push-ups.

"Wow, no wonder you guys got so strong you trained here for years and trained like this, it's crazy," Damian said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Well, we did something a little different for the first year of training, but basically yeah," Jason said as he meditated.

"Really, what kind of training did you guys do?" Asked Alex. Both Jason and Evan's eyes went dark and said, "Rule one of Kai's training."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damian asked.

"Rule two of Kai's training." They said simultaneously.

"Are you guys, okay?" Alex asked as he felt a sudden movement behind him.

"You heard them maggots, so let it go, now come with me. I have prepared for dinner." Kai said as he appeared behind Damian and Alex.

"What the hell, how did you do that!" Damian asked, jumping back.

"Same way he got us here now come on, let's go and eat before Jason eats all the food," Evan said, getting on his feet.

"Hey, I wouldn't eat all the food!" Jason complained as they walked to the dining hall.

"Living here with you for four years, say otherwise," Evan said as they reached the dining hall. After dinner, they decided to head back to Beacon to get ready for the field trip the next day.

"It was good to see you two again. I'm glad that you both managed to make many friends. I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you, Jason." Mura said as Team JADE got ready to leave.

"It was good to see you too, master. I hope we can see you again soon. And thank you, I think she would be too." Jason replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, you and your friends are always welcome. Just remember to not tell the others about Ki unless necessary understood." Mura ordered with a stern look.

"We understand, sir," Evan said.

"Good now, if this robot ever comes back or you find out anything else about it, I would like you to tell me so that I can help however I can," Mura said.

"Of course." Jason and Evan said simultaneously as Kai teleported Team JADE back to Beacon. Mura sighed as he was left alone.

_"I feel that the time will come that Ozpin or I must tell Jason of his origins. I hope that the boy can understand why we hid it from him and accept that he is not from Remnant." _Mura thought as he looked at the sunset. As the boys got back to their room, they collapsed on their respective beds.

"After all that training being able to relax for the next couple of days is going to be great," Damian said.

"Yeah, you said it." Alex agreed as they all fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered in the bullhead landing to go to the trip, and as Team JADE arrived, they were approached by Teams RWBY and JNPR minus a Jaune.

"Hey, guys, where have you been? You seemed to just disappear three days ago?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah, we didn't have time to tell you guys, but we went on a small training trip," Jason answered.

"Wait, you guys went training without us?!" Nora asked, getting in all of their faces.

"Sorry, it was a last-minute plan we couldn't ask you," Damian said nervously.

"Well, I hope your training was beneficial," Weiss said.

"Thanks, I think it was," Jason said, smiling.

"Where's Jaune, don't tell me he is still hanging out with Cardin?" Evan asked as he looked around for him.

"Yes, sadly, he has been avoiding us for the past couple of days," Pyrrha answered.

"What the hell is going on with them? Jaune has been acting weird for the past couple of weeks." Alex inquired.

"Whatever it is, I am sure he can handle it," Pyrrha huffed coldly, turning around.

_"Wow, she still seems angry at Jaune. What happened?" _Jason thought as the group turned to Glynda.

"Okay, class, today, we will be going to Forever Fall forest for a trip. however, there have been a few changes." Glynda began to explain.

"You see, due to the trip being pushed back, Professor Peach doesn't need as much sap, so we will also be going on another trip." Glynda began.

"We shall go to the Mirror Mountains with Professor Oobleck to learn about the history of the area." Glynda finished getting the attention of everyone.

"Aw, man Professor Oobleck that means there is going to be a long lecture that I can't hear him say," Ruby complained as they all got onto an airship.

"Wait, what are the Mirror Mountains?" Jason asked, having never heard of such a thing.

"You really never heard of the Mirror Mountains?!" Weiss asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Actually, I never heard of it either," Ruby admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Well, you see, the Mirror Mountains are these two beautiful twin mountains with the world's largest amount of natural ice dust deposits that are on the surface." Weiss began.

"The reason it has the name Mirror Mountains is that during the nighttime, it is said that the mountains reflect and magnify the moonlight in a beautiful array," Weiss explained.

"Because it's a natural wonder, no one is allowed to mine the dust inside," Weiss added.

"Wow, that sounds amazing," Ruby said, intrigued by the thought of the mountains.

"I wonder how bright it can get." Evan wondered aloud as they entered the airship.

* * *

As they got to the forest, they were told that each pair of partners will collect one jar of sap for Professor Peach. Everyone split up and started to gather the sap. However, Jaune was pulled aside by Cardin, who looked like he was up to something.

_"I have a bad feeling about this, Cardin is definitely planning something." _Jason thought as he sensed where Cardin was taking Jaune. Sadly they were out of earshot. Jason went to help Jaune, but Evan stopped him.

"Leave it to Jaune. We can't help them with everything. The first step to help him is for him to admit he needs help. That and to find his real strength." Evan spoke.

"Since when did you speak wisdom like that?" Jason questioned.

"The same time you gave Weiss that lecture," Evan replied, having been told by Jason the talk he had with Weiss.

"You looked up some quotes on the internet to use, didn't you?" Jason accused.

"NO!" Evan defended having been found out.

When he and Evan finished collecting the sap, Jason focused more on what was happening with Jaune and Cardin. His eyes widened when he sensed that Cardin and his goons were going to beat up Jaune. However, as he sensed the fight began, he felt Jaune's aura exploded with power then die back down.

_"What was that? I didn't know Jaune had that much aura." _Jason thought as he stood in place.

Suddenly he felt a dark presence near the group meaning a Grimm had come to attack them. Soon Cardin's teammates came running toward them, scared like children.

"Ursa, Ursa!" They yelled. As a loud roar rang through the forest.

"That's not good Jaune is over there!" Jason stated, getting Pyrrha's attention.

"Jaune is where the Ursa is, are you sure?!" She asked, looking concerned.

Jason thought for a moment on what to say. Mura never said he couldn't tell his friends about his Ki sensing ability, so he saw no reason to hide it from them.

"I can sense life energy, and right now, Jaune is next to Cardin in the direction Cardin's teammates came from. Plus, I feel death from that direction." Jason explained.

"Wait, Grimm, have no life energy. How can you tell the Grimm is there?" Weiss asked, looking confused.

" I wouldn't say I can sense it just the telltale chill that runs down one's spine when a predator is close by," Jason explained as the group got together.

"Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch," Ruby ordered as Pyrrha ordered Ren and Nora to go with them.

"Alex, Damian see if you can get Cardin's teammates to calm their asses down, we don't want more Grimm to come," Jason ordered.

The remaining members of the group went to go help Jaune and Cardin, running as fast as they could. When they arrived on the scene, the Ursa was on top of Cardin. Cardin tried to crawl away from the dark creature.

As the Ursa threw its claws down to kill Cardin, it was intercepted by Jaune's shield, who guarded the boy. Jason and the others were about to go help but were stopped by Pyrrha.

"Wait," Pyrrha said.

"Wait?! Why they're in danger, we need to help?!" Evan asked, confused at the odd request.

"Just watch," Pyrrha replied as everyone looked on at the fight.

The Ursa was being pushed back slightly by Jaune, who dodged its attacks that it threw at him and enduring any hits that landed. Even when Jaune was put down, he got back up and attacked the Ursa once again.

_"He's not doing too bad, but still, he won't last much longer." _Jason thought as he fought the urge to join the fight with every fiber of his being.

Suddenly both Jaune and the Ursa charged in to make one final blow, and during this, Jason saw that Jaune put his shield to low. But then he felt Pyrrha activate her semblance, pulling Jaune's shield up to block the Ursa's attack.

He crouched down from the attack then got up fast, swinging his sword with all his strength cutting off the head of the Ursa. The blonde knight was shocked at his victory, almost celebrating before realizing his exhaustion, so instead, he sat down.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked, having noticed that Pyrrha intervened in the fight.

"How did you…" Weiss began to ask as Pyrrha interrupted her to answer.

"Well, Ruby has her speed. You have your glyphs, and Jason and Evan, well, they haven't shown their semblances yet, but still. My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha answered.

"You can control poles," Ruby said, not understanding Pyrrha's semblance.

"No, you dunce. It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss corrected her.

"Called it!" Jason said with glee getting the attention of the others.

_"Still kind of cheep to help Jaune like that. But on the other hand, this might encourage him to get stronger." _Jason thought.

"What are you talking about? You just saw it like the rest of us?" Weiss asked, looking confused.

"Oh, right, well, I noticed it during our fight in the Mistral Tournament last year," Jason answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, I guess you did. I forgot about that. I was shocked when you put two and two together," Pyrrha said while turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah, we got to tell them what happened," Ruby said as Pyrrha turned back around.

"We could, or perhaps we could keep this our little secret." She said, continuing to leave afterward.

"Yeah, think what this will do for his confidence," Jason added, following Pyrrha. The rest soon did the same. As they all returned to the rest of the group.

Everyone prepared to get on an airship to head to the Mirror Mountains.

Before they did so, Glynda was punishing Cardin and his team for their actions. Much to the delight of many of the students there, they would be sent back to Beacon for detention. Unknown to the students or the professor, they were being watched by a small robotic device.

"Well, seems like my opportunity has come to kill the Saiyan. When he goes to this Mirror Mountains, he will be far enough from Vale that reinforcements cannot come in time to save him." Said the unnamed Tuffle as he got up from his chair.

"Now that it's complete, my android shall kill the Saiyan with ease. If those friends of his try to interfere, then they will be collateral damage. Even so, anyone who associates themselves with Saiyan scum shall die just the same." He continued saying as he walked over to a table with a body on it.

"It's time to begin my revenge." He smiled as he turned on the robot.

* * *

**Mirror Mountains…**

"Hello, students. I hope you are as excited to be here and learn about the mountains as I am." Doctor Oobleck greeted, running around everyone.

This caused everyone to groan. While they did like the fact that they would see the mountains, no one liked the fact that they would have to try and process everything that Oobleck was saying during this time.

"Well then, let's get started. We will explore the mountains learning about its history while small collect samples we've been allotted to take back with us." Oobleck began.

"Once we are done, we will come back here at dusk to look at the lights of the mountain," Oobleck said as he guided the students, and Glynda, into the mountains.

For the next three hours, they all went up and down the mountains collecting several samples from the bottom and top of the mountain as Oobleck explained its history and why they needed to get the samples.

"You see, the dust here is highly concentrated more so than any other, and we want to know why. So we must compare the dust from the bottom of the mountains to the top to see what they were like when the mountains first emerged and how they are now," Oobleck explained as everyone went down the side of the right mountain.

Once everyone was at the bottom, they all were gasping for air due to exhaustion. All except for the two teachers and Jason and Evan.

"Seriously, how are you two not exhausted?" Asked Blake, who stared at them in disbelief.

"We had to go up a mountain much larger than these, so this is nothing to us," Evan responded, crossing his arms.

Blake knew not to ask further. She understood once she finally recognized the two boys that they were much stronger than normal people their age. Especially when she first met them when she was in the White Fang.

Thinking on this, she hoped that neither would ever recognize her back for that but didn't worry too much about it, seeing as they never saw her face.

"Looks like we finished with an hour to spare. You all can go and rest up before the sunsets. In one hour, meet back here understood." Ordered Doctor Oobleck receiving several groans and cries of exhaustion as an answer as everyone went to eat.

"I thought that would never end." Ruby moaned as she fell onto her back.

"Yeah, that was worse than having to fight that Ursa." Jaune agreed, falling onto his butt.

They all began to talk with each other eating the food they had packed for the trip laughing as they enjoyed their time. However, Jason stopped what he was doing when he heard an odd humming noise coming from nearby.

"What the heck is that noise? I've never heard such a thing before?" Jason asked, confusing his friends and teammates.

"What are you talking about? There's no noise." Yang questioned with the others agreeing.

"Are you guys sure I can hear it plain as day, and I think it's getting louder?" Jason replied as he got up.

"Jason, are you okay there isn't any noise?" Ruby asked with concern.

"Yeah, dude, maybe you ate something bad," Evan suggested with equal concern placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Jason was confused at what they said. He could clearly hear a humming noise, but apparently, it was just him.

_"Have I gone mad? Maybe I should go and rest or something." _Jason thought as he looked down. But the noise ceased to stop, and it grew louder and louder.

"Maybe you're right, but that noise is way to clear to be some sort of hallucination." Jason pointed out, looking over toward where he can hear the noise.

"Maybe it's something only a Faunus can hear," Alex suggested as he and the rest of the group got up.

"No, I don't think so," Blake argued with certainty.

"How would you know?" Alex asked, causing Blake's eyes to widen.

"I don't, but I don't think there would be such a thing that could make a noise like that here," Blake answered almost panic-like.

"Yeah, but still I…I need to check it out. I don't know how to explain it, but I need to find out what it is," Jason said as he walked in the direction where the noise came from.

"Wait, we don't even know if the noise is real. I think we should talk to one of the professors first before you do anything rash." Weiss pointed out as Jason began to leave. However, her words fell on deaf ears as Jason continued forward. In fact, he picked up the pace.

"Damn, looks like there's no convincing him how about half of us go after him while the other half goes to talk to the professors." Evan planned as he ran to catch up with Jason.

Everyone agreed, and so the group split up. Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, and Damian followed Evan to chase after Jason while the rest went to tell the situation to the teachers. As they caught up with Jason, he had stopped in the middle of a field.

"It's here. It's coming from here, but what's making it?!" Jason questioned, looking around furiously.

"Dude, you need to calm down and stop, there is no noise even here, I still don't hear anything!" Evan yelled as he grabbed onto Jason.

"But I can still hear it. It's coming from right…." Jason began before he trailed off.

"What, what is it?" Ren asked as the others got to Jason.

"It stopped, the noise is gone, but why?" Jason wondered. Suddenly he and Evan sensed a new presence from overhead when a voice came out.

"The reason it stopped was that it was done serving its purpose leading you here." An Unknown voice proclaimed as everyone turned to look up. Everyone saw an old man with gray skin and matching hair who wore a lab coat like clothing was hovering in the air looking down upon him.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Evan asked as the man slowly came down until he hovered over the tops of the trees.

"I am Talon, the last remaining Tuffle scientist in the universe human, and my business here is none of your concern unless you wish to stay by the Saiyan," Talon answered, confusing the group.

"There's that word again. What does it mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked Talon, who looked annoyed.

"I mean the monkey if you value your lives, leave him to die here or perish along with him," Talon answered, shocking the group.

"What are you talking about? What the hell is a Saiyan? I am a faunus, and what did I ever do to you for you to want to kill me?!" Jason yelled, angered by the man's words.

"Has anyone ever told you to say one question at a time monkey, of course, you're a Saiyan. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Talon answered, only giving more confusion to the group.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Jason again.

"The sound you heard earlier is specifically designed to attract your kind. Only a Saiyan can hear it, and I'm sure you already know no one else could hear it," Talon answered, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"Now, as to why I want to kill you. It's not that you personally did anything to me, but what your ancestors have done." Talon began.

"I am from a race known as the Tuffles, and I am the last of my kind. All due to the actions of your kind. My race was once a peaceful one that excelled at science on my homeworld Planet Plant." Talon began.

"That is until you vermin came when you arrived to decimate my people slaughtering everyone, woman, and children included until no one, but I was left when I escaped," Talon explained further, adding to the shock of the group.

"What are you talking about? You're talking like you, and I are aliens! I would know if I was an alien, and there is no way that I could be related to anyone that would slaughter innocent people." Jason yelled back, his anger building up even more.

"YOU ARE A SAIYAN MONKEY DECEDENT OF THE PEOPLE WHO SLAUGHTERED MY KIND. YOUR ANCESTRY IS ONE THAT IS SOAKED IN THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT. SAIYANS ARE THE CONQUER OF WORLDS THEY SLAUGHTER THE INHABITANTS OF PLANETS AND SELL THE PLANET OFF TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER, EVEN YOU WERE MOST LIKELY SENT TO THIS PLANET TO DO SO THE REASON YOU HAVEN'T IS BEYOND ME BUT EVEN SO, YOU SHALL DIE HERE FILTH!" Talon screamed as his anger burst.

Soon an unknown figure flew from the sky and hit the ground, causing dust to surround the group. "Oh, great now what?!" Evan questioned as everyone looked at the center of the impact. At the center was a man with skin similar to Talon's. However, he had several red lines scattered around his body.

"This is my ultimate creation making the android you fought a few weeks ago look like a children's toy in comparison. It adapts to your strength, and it will learn from this battle and get even stronger!" Talon declared as he landed next to his creation.

"It was you. You're the one that sent the robot to attack Vale!" Ruby claimed, glaring at Talon in the eyes.

"Yes, and I just so happened to be lucky enough to send it where the Saiyan was. I was surprised that it almost killed you but even more surprised by your sudden power-up. But now this model Shu is ten times stronger SO NOW PERISH!" Talon yelled as the android charged at the group.

It was countered by Jason, who slid under and kicked it straight up.

"Let me tell you one thing, pal, my name is Jason Shin, and I am nothing like these Saiyans you've you described, so if your so adamant on killing me, then bring it on because I'm not backing down and I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Jason declared as he dodged the androids attack from above.

"Your delusions don't concern me, Saiyan just perish!" Talon yelled back as a bullet went right by his head. Ruby cocked her Crescent Rose as she had just fired a round at Talon

"Well, you're gonna have to fight with us as well as him if you want to accomplish that!" She stated as everyone else brought out their weapons.

"Defending a Saiyan, well, if that's the case, then you'll die with him!" Talon shouted. The android then shoved back Jason as it fired an energy blast at the group, which shocked them seeing the attack.

However, it was intercepted by Evan, who fought back with his own blast. He struggled with the attack trying to hold it back, but he was losing ground. He eventually knew he couldn't stop it, so he redirected it into the sky. In the distance with the others, they stopped at the sight of the energy blast in the sky.

"That is new. I have never seen anything like that." Oobleck pointed out, adjusting his glasses.

"We need to call Ozpin. This seems to be more serious than we thought." Glynda suggested as they continued on. Back in the fight, everyone save a few were shocked at Evan's display of power.

"Listen, this thing is too strong for you guys. Leave it to Jason and I. Only we can block or counter those kinds of attacks." Evan requested, looking back at the others.

"He's right. We would only get in the way. Let's focus on the old man." Damian agreed. The others nodded and looked at Talon, ready to fight.

"If you think you can fight me, you're poorly mistaken, I may look old, but I have upgraded my own body to fight a Saiyan as well." Talon declared as he started to float in the air. Talon then shot several small laser Ki blasts in their direction, causing everyone to jump away.

"Great, this guy can shoot lasers too!" Damian complained, bringing up his sword.

"Well, I may not be able to shoot lasers, but I can do something similar!" Damian shouted as his sword began to glow.

He yelled with a loud roar as he sliced the air in front of him send an energy blade at Talon. However, Talon quickly countered with his own energy and continued to blast several energy blasts.

"Damn well, that didn't work. Does anyone have any ideas?" Damian asked, with no one able to answer.

"I've got one." A voice spoke as two people suddenly appeared in front of the small group. Mura and Kai appeared in battle attire in front of the group.

"I will counter his blasts, and you all can go in for the attack," Mura informed as he gripped his staff tighter.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, surprised at the sudden appearance of the two.

"I am Evan and Jason's master. I am Mura, and this is their trainer Kai, although I doubt he will stay to help." Mura answered.

"Bitch you know it," Kai replied as he disappeared.

"Well, it's good to see you, sir. I didn't think I would see you again so soon." Damian greeted, looking happy for his appearance.

"But how did you know to come?" Damian asked.

"Evan messaged me the situation, and I immediately got ready. Now enough talk, we must fight," Mura answered, charging at Talon.

"Let's see how long you can last human," Talon said, shooting at Mura, who countered with his own Ki blasts.

The others soon got out of their shocked states and charged at Talon looking for an opening to attack. Jason looked over as he and Evan double-teamed the android.

"How the hell did you get the time to message Mura?" Jason asked his friend as he bent backward, dodging an attack.

"I had plenty of time when you and that Talon guy were arguing. I mean seriously, if he is smart enough to make a robot like this, then why not just have it sneak attack us while we were distracted by the conversation." Evan answered, back-flipping to dodge an attack.

"Well, let's be glad he didn't," Jason replied.

He proceeded to throw a punch at the android only for it to duck under it and knee him in the gut with frightening speed and strength. Evan went to hit it off, but his punch went through it, and it disappeared.

"The afterimage technique!" Evan gasped, surprised at the sudden speed. Then it reappeared behind him, hitting Evan in the back of the head, making him go to the ground.

"Shit, this thing is strong!" Evan cursed as he got up.

"Yeah, that old man wasn't kidding. This thing is stronger than the last one. We can't hold back, Evan. Even though our friends are here, we can't let this thing hurt anyone." Jason pointed out, charging to full power.

"Right behind you!" Evan replied while he too charged to full power.

They then charged at the android who blocked most of their attacks, but the two landed very few strikes. Then the two jumped back and blasted the android with a Twin Flare only for it to be countered by the android's own attack.

Even though Jason and Evan used a combined attack, they still struggled against the android's strength, but they kept their ground. Soon the blast blew up, and both beams ceased. Once the attacks disappeared, the android then flew into the air and circled the two fighters.

"Wait, this thing can fly! That's unfair!" Evan complained, annoyed at the android's abilities.

"Wait, it can fly, but it has no thrusters! Plus, earlier, Talon was flying as well. What if they used Ki to fly?" Jason questioned.

"Are you sure?" Evan asked.

"Not entirely, but it's worth a shot once this is over," Jason responded as the android descended upon them.

The two split away, blasting the android with Ki. However, it looked unfazed by the attack. It stopped and turned to Evan, charging at him with Ki in his hands.

"Crap," Evan said as he jumped away to avoid the attack, but with the android flying, it did little to prevent it.

Jason chased after it shooting several blasts at the android only to do no damage upon impact. It finally reached Evan and slammed the Ki blast into Evan's stomach, exploding on impact and sending Evan flying away.

"No!" Jason yelled, getting angrier and went to attack the android.

Back with Mura and the others, they were fairing much better, Mura and Talon seemed equally matched with their Ki abilities, and Talon had suffered many attacks from the others.

Ruby used her Crescent Rose to maneuver around Talon until she shot a round sending herself straight up and spinning around to attack. Talon blasted Ki at Ruby only for it to be knocked away by Mura's own blast, letting Ruby's attack land slicing Talon's chest.

"RRrrraggghhh!" Talon screamed in pain.

However, before he could recover, Damian and Blake came from behind him, landing two more powerful attacks in his back. Talon landed on the ground, his blood pooling as he bled out.

"Well, it seems your overconfidence was your downfall." Ren pointed out as he and the others circled Talon now defeated.

"If it wasn't for that man, none of you would be alive right now." Talon hissed as he looked up at the group.

"You don't know that for sure, Talon was it? These kids may have found a way to defeat you if I have never shown up. Your hatred and rage have blinded you. If you wish for peace, then give up on this hatred that you have for my student and his kind." Mura advised as he stood over the fallen Tuffle.

"Never, I will never forgive the Saiyans for what they have done. Even if I die, my plan will still come to fruition, my creation is far stronger than I am and will kill you all with ease." Talon swore.

"What kind of plan do you have if you plan to kill an entire species on your own?" Ren asked.

"You have already seen it. I lead the Saiyan here with a high-frequency sound that only Saiyans can hear to have my creation kill him." Talon began.

"But now afterward, it will spread throughout the universe, gathering all the Saiyans to this planet to die. I have spent years planning this when I found this planet, I knew it was perfect when I saw it." Talon explained.

"What do you mean why is Remnant the perfect planet for your evil?" Pyrrha asked the Tuffle, angry at his actions.

"This planet's moon is shattered, and as long as there is no moon or blutz waves around, then the Saiyans can never use their full power by going into the Oozaru transformation!" Talon started.

"My plan is full proof, and all the Saiyans will die!" Talon proclaimed as he laughed aloud.

"What does he mean, Oozaru transformation?" Ruby wondered.

"Now, Shu, kill them all with the Saiyan, leave no one alive!" Talon ordered, causing everyone to jump, seeing the android shoot several blasts at them. Before it could reach through, Jason blocked the blast and redirected it into the sky.

"Looks like you guys finished your fight already. That's good." Jason said as he looked back at his friends.

However, all they could see was Jason's battered and beaten body, his clothes were torn, his entire shirt was gone, and his pants torn. He was bloody all over and looked exhausted.

"Jason, are you okay?!" Ruby asked, concern on her face.

"Yeah, you look like you've been through hell!" Damian added with equal concern.

"Of course, he has my creation shall kill him, and the rest of you soon. It has still yet to show it's full power!" Talon smiled while on the ground.

The android charged at them but was intercepted by Evan shooting a blast from its left side. Evan looked in even worse condition than Jason. His clothes were just as damaged, and his wounds were worse than Jason's. The fact that he was even standing was nothing short of a miracle.

"I don't believe it, it's so strong that some of the strongest people I know can't beat it!" Damian gasped, looking concerned. Before the android could throw another attack at them, two arrows infused with energy hit the android but barely did any damage.

"Looks like you guys need help." Alex pointed out as he got everyone's attention. Looking over, they saw the rest of the students on the trip, along with the teachers, had finally arrived.

"What's going on here?!" Glynda questioned as she and the others arrived.

"Well, reinforcements have come for you, but it matters not, you shall all die the same!" Talon screamed.

The android started attacking once again, first going towards Jason, who barely held his ground until he was kicked away. As this happened, the teams rejoined each other to figure out the situation.

"Ruby, are you okay? What's going on?" Yang asked as she hugged Ruby.

"Well, this crazy old guy made that robot, then he said he wanted revenge and is going to kill Jason because of something about plants and the killing of." Ruby began getting skeptical looks from her friends.

"I'm going to assume a majority of that was wrong." Weiss sighed.

"That man claims to be from another planet and that his people were slaughtered by Jason's ancestors who are also aliens apparently and wants to kill Jason for it," Blake explained, catching everyone up.

"Aliens?! You can't be serious!" Weiss denied not fully believing what she was told.

"Whether or not it's true, the is a man here who looks to hurt one of our students, and we cannot let that happen," Glynda stated, getting ready for a fight. Everyone seemed ready for battle but was blocked by Mura.

"I know that you all are eager to fight the android, but you all would just get in the way. Just stay back and let us fight. You can shoot the android from the distance if you want to help." Mura advised. He got several nods from the students, but the professors still got up.

"Sorry, but we are teachers at Beacon. If one of our students is in danger, then we must help." Oobleck declared, getting out his weapon.

"Very well, then let us fight!" Mura replied as he charged into the battle, followed by Oobleck and Glynda.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. I vote we look for an opening and fight!" Yang said, slamming her fists together.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

"I think that is a bad idea, but I know you'll just do it anyway," Weiss commented, bringing out her weapon.

"Oh yeah, let's break this robot!" Nora smiled. The android was currently throwing Jason through nearby trees. Before it could continue with its attack, it was blasted in the back by Mura.

Then Glynda used her semblance to take the remains of the trees and slam it into the droid, followed by Oobleck shooting several fireballs from his weapon. However, this barrage of attacks was useless as the android came out unscathed and went in for a counterattack.

It punched at Mura, but he managed to block in with his staff, but it was broken in half during the process. It then kicked Mura in the gut sending him flying away. Afterward, it turned its attention to Glynda and Oobleck, and it attacked them with incredible speed knocking them both away, putting them almost out of commission.

"Now!" Ruby yelled as the group all charged at the android. Yang punched it in the face knocking it back a bit, followed by Blake jumping over her and slicing it several times.

Before it could recover, Nora came slamming her hammer into its chest, sending it flying away. However, it was stopped by Pyrrha's semblance as she pulled it back in. Ruby then shot forward with her semblance and slice right at the android's stomach and going and flew past it once she hit her target, she then landed on one of Weiss's glyphs, sending her back at the android, hitting it in the back.

Ren and Pyrrha shot several bullets at it once it hit the ground, and Jaune sliced it up once it got up. Damian and Alex threw several blasts of their semblances at the droid, Damian with his blades and Alex with his piercing arrows.

Once the dust settled, everyone felt satisfied with their work until the android stood back up entirely unharmed. It charged at them, hitting both Ruby and Weiss in the stomach, sending them flying away. This angered Yang, who attacked the android, but her punch was blocked as it grabbed her first and slammed its knee into her stomach and threw her into Nora, who tried to sneak attack.

Blake and Damian went in and sliced at the droid several times, but their attacks were easily dodged by it, and it jumped up and kicked them away. Pyrrha attempted to hold it at bay with her semblance, but it let out a massive burst of energy, interrupting her concentration, which it used to attack her hitting her with a ball of Ki, injuring her.

It then turned to the rest and fired several Ki blasts at them, which they all barely dodged, and before it could go in for an attack, Jason and Evan appeared behind it and slammed their fists into it, knocking it down. The android spun around and grabbed onto their heads and flew over to the trees slamming them into several before letting go.

Jason and Evan gasped for air as they could barely move through the pain. Jason looked up toward his friends, who were severely injured by the droid. It seemed that they all were in too much pain to move. Their aura was drained, and they were unable to get away from the impending attack.

_"Damn, this thing is too strong, we haven't even scratched it yet. What are we going to do?" _Jason questioned as he looked on in horror.

The android began to walk over to his friends, seemingly going in for the kill. Jason looked on as he could do nothing. All of his strength was gone as he could not move.

_"No, this is like last time I am down and can't do anything, I have to get up and fight!" _Jason thought as he struggled to get up.

He remembered what had happened last time when he heard that mysterious voice, he still couldn't remember what it was saying, but he remembered how he felt. Rage and savagery as if he was going to his base, primal instincts. With that came power. He knew that if he could somehow call on that power, he could fight again.

_"I just need to get up and fight! I need to protect my friends! I WILL NOT LOSE!" _Jason thought as in his mind an image of a giant ape appeared roaring.

Soon his eyes turned orange as his muscles grew larger while his hair rose slightly, and his power overflowed, allowing him to get up. Ruby and Weiss had finally got up and was helping the others up when they noticed the android coming at them with Ki in its fist.

"What are we going to do? I don't have the strength to move us all with my glyphs?" Weiss asked in a panic seeing the droid getting closer.

"You need to run students while your teachers distract it," Glynda ordered as she and Oobleck got in front of them.

"But, Professor, it will kill you!" Damian pointed out as he got up.

"We know, but it is our duty as teachers to protect our students, and we shall now go before it's too late." Oobleck requested as the droid came in for the attack.

However, before it could attack, a loud roar came from behind it as Jason charged with immense speed slamming into the android, sending it flying away.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Jason screamed as he flew over towards the android, blasting it several times with Ki. This time instead of coming back unharmed, the android actually got damaged from Jason's attack.

"What the…? Where did that strength come from? He wasn't that strong a second ago?!" Yang asked as she leaned on Blake's shoulder.

_"Impossible, what is this power?! Is this what allowed him to beat my prototype?!" _Talon questioned as he looked on at the battle.

_"From the analysis I am getting from Shu, this Saiyan is bringing out the power of the Oozaru without transforming! That's impossible, this can't be happening!" _Talon thought his anger building.

Jason continued to hit the android with a barrage of punches sending it flying backward. He then grabbed its leg and spun it around into the ground blasting it with a Buster Flare.

"Not so tough now are you, you piece of scrap metal!" Jason yelled, his voice sounding wilder.

His anger was at its peak, and he could barely control his actions. It took everything he had not to lose control and go feral in a sense. The android was now severely damaged as Jason completely overpowered the robot.

_"I never thought I would have to use this function, but I have no other choice. If I want to live and kill this Saiyan brat, I must do it!" _Talon thought.

"Shu execute order sixty-six!" Talon yelled, getting everyone's attention.

The android then flew away from Jason, who chased after it towards Talon. However, he could not catch up to it as it flew. When it reached Talon, it threw its fist into Talon's chest, and a bright light flashed, blinding everyone there.

When the light died down, Talon was no longer there. Instead, the android stood fully repaired but now had long white hair and stood a foot taller. It turned around, showing its face was now that of Talon's but much younger.

"Now then you pushed me to this, I never thought I would have to use this function on you, but I was left no choice. With your sudden power-up, my creation has no time to adjust." Talon began.

"I am now one with my creation and have grown even stronger because of it, so now Saiyan YOU SHALL DIE!" Talon declared as he charged at Jason.

Jason charged right on back, and both threw a punch that collided, sending shock-waves throughout the area. Both kept attacking each other with several barrages of attacks moving at high speeds around the forest. Everyone stared in awe at the whole situation, unable to comprehend what the battle had turned into.

"What is this? What is going on? How are they so strong and shooting lasers?" Blake asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"This is the power of Ki, young lady," Mura responded, getting everyone's attention as he walked up with an unconscious Evan on his back.

"This is a lost art of energy use. I cannot get into the specifics at the moment, but know that Ki is what makes them so strong." Mura explained, stunning the group.

"Such a power like this actually exists in this world?" Weiss asked, looking back at the fight. Jason and Talon were still trading blows until both jumped back

"BUSTER FLARE!" Jason screamed as he unleashed his beam with Talon countering with his own.

"INCINERATION CANNON!" Talon screamed, letting out his beams. The two beams collided and stood in equilibrium, neither moving an inch.

"It seems they are both equal in power," Mura stated as he looked on at the battle.

"We have to do something!" Ruby said, not wanting to stand and watch her friend fight alone.

"We cannot do anything sadly. Not even I can help him anymore. They both have reached a level of strength that is well beyond my own or anyone else's here." Mura replied, stopping Ruby from recklessly joining the fight.

"All we can do now is watch." Mura finished as the fight continued.

The beam battle continued as Jason grew angrier, this guy had come to kill him and hurt his friends all because of his crazy stories, and he was not going to let it continue. Jason poured more energy into his blast, pushing Talon's back at him.

_"Damn, his power is still growing these damn Saiyans and their battle prowess, their powers grow the angrier they get. But this battle is far from over." _Talon thought as he looked back over at the rest of the group that had gathered and smiled an evil smile.

Talon turned off his blast, allowing Jason's blast to come right at him. He then redirected the attack to go towards everyone else, much to the horror of Jason.

"NOOO!" Jason yelled as he rushed over to them.

The others looked on in terror as the massive beam came towards them. Until Jason jumped in front of them and took the attack in their place. When the smoke cleared, Jason was severely injured, the orange in his eyes dying out.

"Well, well, I have to say you are the first Saiyan I have ever seen to ever risk his own life for others, but it seems that it worked in my favor when I redirected that attack of yours at your friends," Talon smirked.

"I do have to acknowledge you though you have surpassed my data and analysis in terms of strength, I shall remember you from now on when I kill the rest of the Saiyans, Jason Shin, was it?" Talon continued.

"But now, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Talon declared.

He proceeded to charge at Jason, and before anyone could react, he was in front of them, and he blasted Jason in the chest, sending him flying towards the Mirror Mountains. Now Talon was alone with the others who were unable to fight back due to his overwhelming strength.

"Well, it took longer than I first expected, but now the deed is done. So now it's your turn." Talon smiled as he turned to the others. Before he could do anything, a light shown down upon them. Looking up, everyone saw a massive airship above them.

"That's an Atlas ship!" Weiss gasped, smiling that reinforcements had arrived.

"Guess Ozpin told the situation to Ironwood when we called him, he must have sent a ship ahead of time before he came to Vale for the Vytal Festival." Glynda theorized, looking at the ship.

Soon several robotic soldiers came down from the ship, weapons aimed at Talon, then Ozpin came from a bullhead that landed nearby.

"More robots great." Jaune sighed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Arc, these are made to protect the people. More importantly, are you, students, okay?" Ozpin asked as he up to the group from a nearby dropship.

"Some need immediate medical attention and others just some rest," Glynda answered.

"These robots of yours won't stop him," Mura said as he looked at Talon, who was surrounded by the Atlas robots.

"Mura, it's good to see you." Ozpin greeted as he looked over at his old friend.

"You as well, old friend," Mura replied, turning around.

"Well, you should know, Mura, that these are top of the line Atlas creations, the Atlesian Knights. I was told by Ironwood that they can handle anything," Ozpin assured.

"Even so, they are ants under this man's boot," Mura stated as he turned around.

Talon smiled and laughed aloud at the sight. "Do you think these toys are enough to stop me think again, fools!" Talon yelled as he unleashed a powerful burst of energy, destroying every Knight that surrounded him.

"Told you so," Mura said.

"Now, what do we do?!" Pyrrha asked, concerned at what they could even do now.

"Well, there are more of those where that came from, so that should keep him busy," Ozpin answered.

"For now, come with us on the bullhead so we can get you all out of here," Ozpin advised.

"But what about Jason? He was thrown over towards the mountains. He could be hurt?!" Jaune asked, concerned for his friend.

"We'll pick him up on the way now, let's go. We don't have much time." Ozpin answered as Talon continued to destroy every Atlesian Knight that attacked him.

* * *

Over with Jason, he laid barely conscious as he bled out, he could only feel massive amounts of pain as he looked into the distance. Jason wished he could keep fighting, but he knew that in his condition, that was impossible.

_"This is it then, this is how it ends. I just hope that the others got to safety so that Talon can't hurt them." _Jason thought as he looked at the several dust crystal deposits in the mountain.

Each one was lit up brightly with moonlight that magnified with each one it passed through. Soon highly concentrated moonlight was shining on top of Jason, and he felt his senses fade away.

He no longer felt any pain, he no longer could see anything other than the moonlight, and now he could only hear the sound of his heartbeat.

**Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump** was all he heard for several minutes until his vision turned deep red, and his consciousness disappeared.

* * *

Ruby looked on at the state of her friends, most being very injured with a frown on her face. How could this happen? Why did a trip that was supposed be fun end up like this, with most of her friends, including herself, injured, and one that might be dead? She was soon taken out of her thoughts when the ship they were in suddenly shook.

"What was that?!" She asked as everyone looked around soon, they looked out front to see Talon flying in front of the ship smiling.

"Did you think you could just get away from me that easily? I told you that you shall die, and I intend to keep my word." Talon snickered as he charged up a Ki attack.

He fired the Ki blast hitting the ship and sending it flying down. However, no one was hurt as the bullhead crashed into the ground. Everyone slowly crawled out of the bullhead as Talon floated down to their level.

"Now, there is nowhere to run, so perish!" Talon yelled as he prepared another Ki attack. But before he could attack, the ground shook violently as a deafening roar was heard from the distance. Everyone covered their ears from the deafening roar.

"Now, what's happening!?" Weiss questioned, annoyed that everything was going bad.

"No, it can't be! There shouldn't be enough blutz waves for him to transform!" Talon yelled as he turned around. Soon everyone else looked in the same direction as their eyes widened in terror.

"No way, what is that?!" Jaune asked.

"That's not even a Grimm is that thing here to wreak havoc as well?!" Ren added, looking terrified.

At the mountain stood a thirty-meter-tall ape that was hitting its chest. When it stopped, it looked straight at them and began to run over faster than one might imagine. Talon attacked the ape with a massive Ki blast holding it back, but the ape pushed through slowly and grabbed onto Talon, crushing him with its overwhelming strength.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled in pain as the ape crushed him. It took all of his strength, but Talon managed to free himself from the ape's grasp.

"I don't know how you managed to turn into an Oozaru, but your fate will be the same as before!" Talon yelled, flying around the ape, blasting it several times.

The ape was pushed away from the attacks but stayed upright, then it swung its left-hand smacking Talon out of the air. When he hit the ground, the ape hit its chest again and jumped a few times before it shot a beam of energy from its mouth, blowing Talon apart. Talon flew away and landed next to the group, now only a torso and shutting down.

"No, not like this. I won't be defeated like this by the hand of a filthy Saiyan." Talon muttered as his body sparked.

"Well, looks like you failed, now tell us what that thing is?!" Damian demanded, grabbing onto Talon. As this happened, Evan slowly regained consciousness and got up, surveying the current situation until his eyes laid on the ape in front of him.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Evan asked, shocked at the sight.

"We're figuring that out now," Damian answered as he held up Talon.

"Now fess up, what is that thing?!" Damian demanded again as Talon merely laughed.

"That's your Saiyan friend, fool. He managed to get enough blutz waves to obtain his people's Oozaru form. It is this form that made the Saiyan race such proficient exterminators." Talon explained smugly as he reveled in the reactions he received from the people in front of him.

"You're lying. There is no way that monster is Jason. Look at that thing. It's destroying everything in its path!" Evan yelled as he walked up to Talon. Soon everyone turned around when the ape roared once again, this time directed at the group.

"Wait, don't tell me it's going to attack us?!" Weiss asked, concerned.

"I doesn't look as if Mr. Shin is conscious of his actions currently, Ms. Schnee, but for now, we need to leave." Ozpin pointed out.

"You'll never manage to get away in time. He has gone feral and will destroy anything in its way and kill anything it sees." Talon laughed.

"Then how do we turn him back?!" Evan asked, getting angry.

"Why should I tell you this is the perfect situation for me? I may have failed to kill the Saiyan, but now he will kill his own friends and several innocent people. He will suffer knowing that he killed all of you, and that will be good enough for me, hahahahaha!" Talon proclaimed as he laughed away until his body died out, and he died.

"Damn it, what now?!" Alex asked as everyone looked at the incoming ape. Evan's eyes then widened when he got an idea, he didn't like it, but he felt like he had no other choice.

"I think I have an idea," Evan said, getting everyone's attention.

"You have an idea, what is it?" Yang asked.

"I didn't want to tell you all this because Jason is embarrassed about it, but he once told me that his tail was his weakness that whenever someone grabbed it, all of his strength would be drained, and he would feel immense pain. So maybe if we hit his tail with enough force, he will collapse and maybe even turn back to normal." Evan explained.

"But we're all exhausted. How are we supposed to do that?" Blake asked as the Oozaru got closer.

"We need to make a combined attack, Damian. If I infuse your sword with some Ki, can you use it along with your semblance to hit the tail?" Evan asked, looking at Damian.

"I don't see why not, but what if we accidentally cut off his tail?" Damian inquired, causing everyone to pause for a moment.

"I want to say he wouldn't mind because we're preventing him from hurting innocent people, but I don't know if he would be okay with it. Either way, it's a would be a gamble," Evan answered, trying to figure out what his friend would want.

"We can't just cut off his tail! It would ruin his identity as a Faunus." Blake argued, getting everyone's attention.

"I know, but we may not have a choice. Besides, according to this freak, he isn't even a faunus, or maybe he's lying…whatever it's our only choice!" Evan asserted.

"Do it," Mura said as everyone turned to him.

"He's not one to hold a grudge. I'm sure he would forgive you." Mura added.

Evan nodded, knowing that Mura was right. Soon everyone scattered as fast as they could as the Oozaru arrived. Damian and Evan moved behind the creature and prepared to attack. Damian held his sword with two hands behind his head as Evan held onto the blade infusing it with Ki.

"Okay, are you ready?" Evan asked with Damian giving a short nod so that he wouldn't lose concentration.

"Alright now!" Evan yelled, letting go of the blade.

Damian swung his sword sending a Ki charged attack of his semblance at the Oozaru, soon it made contact, and the tail was sliced clean off. As its tail fell, the Oozaru roared in pain as it slowly shrunk down back into Jason.

"It worked!" Evan exclaimed as he and Damian ran to check on Jason. They regrouped with everyone else as they went to Jason.

"Looks like you guys were right. He's back to normal." Yang said as they walked over to were Jason was.

"Yeah, I just hope he's not a serious danger." Evan agreed as they got to Jason. Thankfully Jason was not harmed. However, his clothes were all gone.

"Okay, he's fine but naked. Whoever doesn't want to see this look away." Damian announced as he tried to find something to cover Jason.

Everyone avoided looking while some of the girls sneaked a quick peek except Ruby, whose eyes were covered by Yang. Ozpin and the other professors came up soon after with another drop-ship and brought a blanket and stretcher for Jason. They all got on the drop-ship and was later brought back to Beacon to recover.

* * *

_Decimation, the one word that could explain the events of that day. What will happen to our hero now that he has learned of his past so suddenly? What will his friends think of him? All this and more next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, this was my favorite chapter yet to write with the longest fight scene that I had to write. I hope you all enjoyed it, so from now on, I plan on updating this fic a lot less frequently. I will probably wait a week or two between updating this now that I have many chapters already uploaded. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

_Last time our hero encountered a threat from his past, a Tuffle named Talon sought revenge against the Saiyans and planned to start with Jason. Through a fierce battle and awakening, the power of the Oozaru Jason and Co were victorious. However, when Jason turned into an Oozaru, his friends had to cut off his tail. What happens next now!_

* * *

"James, no means no." Ozpin sighed, rubbing his forehead as he continued his conversation with Ironwood.

When he returned to Beacon with the students, the injured went to the infirmary, especially Jason, who was unconscious. That was particularly hard trying to explain to the nurses why his tail was gone.

Afterward, he received a call from Ironwood wanting an explanation of what happened and why Ozpin needed him to send his Knights earlier than they were supposed to. When he finished explaining, Ironwood demanded that he take Jason to him.

"Oz, if what you told me is true, then he is more dangerous than we first thought. I let you convince me the first time I heard of this boy, but not this time." Ironwood began.

"If what this Talon person said was true, he is a decedent of blood-thirsty monsters, and he can transform into a giant rampaging ape. We have to keep him under watch and make sure he can't hurt anyone!" Ironwood demanded.

"No, James, this isn't a threat or kind of animal we're talking about. This is a boy who grew up as a faunus and wants to become a huntsman to protect people." Ozpin argued.

"He's not a monster or animal that you can cage up. He has feelings just like we do. We should just leave him be and make sure he stays on the right path." Ozpin snapped back at Ironwood, the two on a standstill.

"Oz, we can't just leave this. He is dangerous, especially with the power of Ki. You and Mura made a mistake in training him. If the people found out about him, there would be panic, and they would demand him to be put away." Ironwood argued sternly.

"I have to disagree, James." Mura interrupted, appearing behind Ozpin with the help of Kai and covered in bandages.

"Mura, you seem to have recovered well." Ozpin pointed out, looking back on his friend.

"Thank you, I have, and continuing Ironwood, you're wrong. It wasn't wrong for me and Ozpin to train Jason. He is a bright young boy who holds no malice in his heart." Mura began.

"He will never hurt the people of Remnant, and besides, we don't know exactly what caused his change into the ape for all we know it may never happen again." Mura defended, walking up to the screen.

"He is just a boy if you do take him and lock him up, you'll just make him the monster you fear he'll become," Mura explained, looking Ironwood directly in the eyes.

"Just drop it, James just let him stay here and continue his training. He has no family. His friends are all he has. If you take him away from that, we have no idea what will happen." Ozpin asserted, causing Ironwood to sigh in defeat.

"Okay, you win, he can stay, but I would like you to keep a closer eye on him just in case," Ironwood demanded.

"Consider it done, James," Ozpin replied as they ended the call.

"Thanks for that, but I have to ask why have you come?" Ozpin asked, turning to face Mura.

"I think we both know why, Ozpin," Mura said with a serious tone.

"You want to tell Jason the truth when he wakes up, don't you?" Ozpin asked, receiving a nod from Mura.

"Indeed, it's time to tell him. Now that he has learned about his supposed ancestry so suddenly, he will most likely be searching for some answers." Mura answered.

"I understand I will leave it to you, Mura," Ozpin said as Mura and Kai left.

* * *

If the tension was a solid right now, you could cut it with a knife. Evan sat in front of both Teams, RWBY and JNPR. After they returned to Beacon, the events that took place finally set in for everyone.

They wanted answers. So, the first person they went to talk to, that was awake that is, was Evan to tell them what the power he and Jason used was and try to explain everything else. The whole situation made Evan very uncomfortable unable to think about what to say first.

"So, are we going to start or…" Ruby began breaking the silence.

"What was all of that?!" Nora questioned, getting in Evan's face.

"Yeah, how were you and Jason and your trainer able to shoot lasers and have so much strength?!" Yang asked afterward.

"Well, you see me, and Jason had some special training before we came here, and it allowed us to use the powers we demonstrated earlier." Evan began.

"And this power is called Ki, and you see it sort of another way to use your aura instead of the usual method." Evan continued to explain, getting confused looks from everyone.

"Yeah, Jason was better at explaining it when they told us." Alex sighed, receiving a glare from Evan.

"Is there a more specific way you can put it?" Ruby asked, not understanding a word Evan said. Suddenly an all too familiar sound of teleportation came from behind Evan, and Mura appeared along with Kai.

"AHH! where did they come from?!" Ruby questioned, jumping up as others also got up from their seats in surprise.

"That was just one of my associate's many abilities," Mura explained, walking up to the group.

"What are you doing here, master?" Evan inquired, looking over his shoulder.

"Is it such a bad thing for a teacher to want to check up on his students? How is Jason doing?" He questioned.

"He's fine but still unconscious," Evan answered.

"Okay, can we get back on the subject with this whole Ki thing?" Yang asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting, but I suppose you all have many questions, and I can answer any if you want seeing that Evan is not that great at it." Mura apologized.

"Hey!" Evan yelled, annoyed.

"Okay, so what is this, Ki?" Weiss asked. Everyone now focused on Mura to hear his explanation.

"Well, you see, aura is only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to spiritual power. Ki, in sorts, is an expansion of this power. It is the power to harness pure energy and concentrate it inside oneself." Mura began.

"Instead of using it as a shield, we who use Ki pull power in to harness it and use it for the many attacks you saw during the battle as well as increase our durability and strength," Mura explained as everyone looked at him in awe.

"Also, Jason figured out that that Talon guy and his robot were using it to fly at least in theory," Evan added, gaining everyone's attention.

"Wait, are you serious?!" Ruby asked, now getting in Evan's face.

"That sounds amazing! Why didn't you guys tell us about this? Don't you trust us?" Weiss questioned, looking a tad hurt.

"Well, you see…" But before Evan could answer, he was interrupted by Mura.

"I ordered Jason and Evan not to tell anyone or use the power during their time here at Beacon unless absolutely necessary," Mura explained.

"But what is the harm of telling others of this power with all the good it could do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, as you should know by now, the power of Ki is very destructive, and there are many like the misguided people of the White Fang or people like Roman Torchwick who would use such a power to cause nothing but chaos." Mura began.

"If in the wrong hands got a hold of this power, then the kingdoms would be thrown into chaos. The very safety that the Kingdoms give to its citizens would be gone." Mura continued.

"No one would be able to defend against the power, so I have decided to only teach it to those I believe worthy," Mura responded. Everyone present seemed to understand his reasons and dropped that part of the subject.

"Can we learn that power? I want to be able to shoot lasers like pew pew pew?!" Ruby asked, making hand gestures.

"From what my students have told me about you all, I would not mind teaching you all how to use it," Mura answered.

"Really! I can become even stronger then!" Yang said, hitting her fists together, joined in by the others also excited by the idea.

"Yes, you can, but it comes at a cost." Mura pointed out, regaining everyone's attention.

"Don't tell me we have to pay you! Weiss give him money!" Ruby cried, clawing at her partner's feet with tears in her eyes.

"What, why do I have to pay?!" Weiss asked, trying to shake off Ruby.

"Because you're the one here that's rich!" Nora answered, joining Ruby at Weiss's feet.

"No, my dear, I have no need for money. You see, the price is more personal to the person." Mura laughed as he watched their antics. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jaune.

"If you learn how to use Ki, you'll lose your semblance forever," Evan answered in place of Mura.

"What are you serious, but I don't want to lose my speed!?" Ruby questioned, scared at the thought.

"But why does learning how to use Ki make us lose our semblance?" Weiss asked, looking equally shocked as Ruby. Mura then explained how Ki took away one's semblance in great detail, disappointing everyone present.

"Well, that took away the fun of learning Ki." Yang sighed, pouting a little.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed with an identical pout. Now that Ki was off the table, everyone had turned to the other subject of the meeting.

"Wait, does that mean you and Jason don't have a semblance?" Ren questioned.

"Yep, neither Jason nor I have semblances," Evan confirmed.

"So, can we talk about what happened with Jason?" Blake asked, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone began to look concerned. The thought had been pushed to the back of their heads. None of them wanted to believe that it happened. It terrified some of them that their friend could turn into a monster, and others were worried about the supposed actions his people have done. But they all still thought of him as a friend but didn't know how to act towards him.

"Well, personally, I didn't believe a word that man said. He was clearly crazy." Weiss argued, trying to deny Talon's words.

"But he was right about some, I mean he knew about that ape form." Ren pointed out, causing everyone to become more concerned.

"Yeah, and he seemed to know a lot about it to be making it up," Ruby added.

"There is nothing you all need to worry about. Nothing has changed about him, has it? He's the same person you all know, isn't he?" Mura asked.

"He indeed turned into a giant ape, but if he had been able to control himself, do you think he would have attacked?" Mura inquired.

"Jason is still Jason, and he's still the same person he always was, and I doubt he'll be able to transform like that again," Mura added. Everyone looked up and was taken out of their thoughts by Mura's words.

"Yeah, you're right. He's still our friend." Damian agreed.0

However, it didn't seem like everyone except the rest of Team JADE was still indecisive. While they still thought of him as a friend before, they didn't know what to think of him now, and whether or not they should be frightened of him. Evan stood up, wanting to ask a question he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Master, I have to ask, did you know he was an alien?" He asked, getting everyone's attention.

"You knew his mother and Ozpin, so you should know something." Mura's face darkened, not looking at Evan or anyone until Kai spoke up.

"Just tell them, you idiot," Kai spoke.

"Huh, fine, it was going to come up anyway." Mura sighed.

"Yes, I knew that he was not of Remnant. In fact, many knew Ozpin and General Ironwood included." Mura answered, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"You all knew he was an alien and didn't do anything to check out what he was?" Weiss asked, shocked that with people like General Ironwood knowing, but not doing anything.

"His mother was insistent that no actions that would harm him would come when she adopted him. She was very insistent, especially that Ironwood to not do anything." Mura answered.

"Do you know how she found him?" Ruby asked with a particular interest in Jason's mother.

"She was heading home to her village in Anima after finishing a mission exterminating a group of Grimm in a nearby village at night. But as she walked through the forest, she described seeing a bright light fall from the sky like a meteor and decided to investigate. However, instead of finding a meteorite, she found a metal pod in the middle of a crater." Mura began.

"She slowly moved towards the pod to investigate it, eventually opening it and finding Jason within it. With nowhere else for him to go, she eventually adopted him." Mura explained with everyone listening with great interest.

"In the end, it was decided that he would be raised like a normal faunus boy by his mother, and when she died, I asked Kai to bring him to our mountain home for training. I believed that he could be of service to Remnant and help protect the people." Mura continued.

"He always said that he wanted to explore the world like his mother and make many friends. In the end, I cannot see him as an alien, only as another inhabitant of Remnant, no matter what his ancestors may have done." Mura finished.

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer, knowing that he was right and decided to call it a day and went back to their dorms to gather their thoughts. Tomorrow was another day in which Team RWBY was planning on spending in Vale.

* * *

Jason couldn't feel anything or see anything. All that he saw was darkness. _"Where am I? What happened to me?" _Jason questioned.

The last thing he could remember was dying slowly from his fight with Talon. He was hit with his own attack causing him to lose his sudden power boost and was hit away towards the Mirror Mountains. Then all he could see was a bright light from the mountain that suddenly turned red.

Afterward, everything was black, and he was in the state he was in now. Soon he could see images. It looked like a giant ape that roared with deafening levels of sound. Then the ape brought its arm up and grabbed onto Jason with energy forming in its mouth, and soon it blasted him.

Instead of dying, however, a set of familiar images played in front of him once more. He was reliving the dream he had from the beginning of his time at Beacon. He was once again floating in strange liquid, but this time he managed to make out what they were saying.

"**Another low-class warrior?" **one of the people asked.

**"Yeah, but what did you expect? His parents are the same. Just another Saiyan that will be sent to a weak planet for conquer." **The other replied.

_"Wait, did he say Saiyan was what Talon said true?!" _Jason questioned as the scene changed.

Soon the rest of the dream followed the same as before. That is until he returned to the scene where he was being carried and place into a pod. The man who carried Jason was unknown to him, but for some reason, he felt like he knew him.

**"Now, just in case Bardock was right, I'm going to send you to another planet easy for a low-class warrior to conquer. You'll make the Saiyan race proud, son." **The man said, closing the pod door and sending him off.

As he flew, new parts to the scene were added. He saw a giant ball of energy fly towards the planet, the pod that carried him barely getting out of the way. Soon the dream continued on the same as the planet he was on being destroyed and him drifting off into space.

_"Wait, is this … my … my memories?" _He thought as it returned back to black.

_"Wait, does that mean my supposed home planet is gone! Am…am I really an alien?!" _he thought as light slowly came into his sights.

Jason then woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. His vision was blurred, but soon it cleared, seeing that it was night. He looked around, trying to find out where he was until a voice came telling him.

"Don't worry. The fight is over. You're in the infirmary." It told him. Jason looked over to see Mura sitting next to him.

"Master, how long have I been out? Is everyone okay? What happened?" Jason asked several questions on his mind.

"One at a time, Jason, I thought Kai taught you that." Mura chuckled, causing Jason to laugh slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jason apologized with a small smile.

"Well, to answer your questions, firstly, you've been out for five days, and everyone is fine, save for a few broken bones." Mura began.

"As for what happened, well, I'm glad you're already sitting because this is going to be a lot to take in." Mura began. Jason was nervous about what Mura had to say, had Talon gotten away, or did something else happen.

"You see, after Talon nearly killed you, sending you flying towards the mountains, Ozpin arrived with Atlas androids sent ahead from General Ironwood for his trip to Vale to help. As you can imagine, the androids did little to Talon, he tore through them like butter." Mura continued as Jason listened.

"Thankfully, a bullhead was also brought, and it came to get us out, but Talon caught up and took the bullhead out of the sky. As we all crawled out, he descended to kill us all, but before he could kill us, we were all frozen by a deafening roar." Mura explained

"It was caused by a giant ape, it appeared out of nowhere and attacked Talon, fatally injuring him. Afterward, the ape started rampaging around, tearing apart anything in its path, until it turned its attention to us." Mura went on as Jason sat wide-eyed at the story that was being told.

"We had no idea what to do to it, seeing as we all were drained of power, Talon laughed, knowing that this would be his alternative for revenge. For Jason, you see…" Mura trailed off, trying to tell Jason what he needed to know.

"The ape, it was you." He finally managed to say causing Jason to sit there shocked

_"Me the ape! Was that related to my dream of that ape?" _Jason thought.

"Sadly, the only thing we could do was exploit your weakness Evan told us about, he also says sorry for telling the others and using that knowledge, we turned you back but…" Mura trailed off again, causing Jason to know more bad news was coming.

"What is it? Just tell me, master." Jason requested Mura.

"You see to turn you back, the only attack strong enough to hurt you cut off your tail." Mura finally told Jason, causing him to quickly check if he could move his tail. When nothing happened, he touched where his tail was supposed to be only to feel nothing.

"My…tail…" Jason began to say as tears began to build up in his eyes.

"I guess it was for the best though I would rather this than to hurt any of my friends," Jason said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"But at least everyone is okay, and Talon was dealt with. But I still don't know what to think of what he said about me." Jason stated, looking down.

"There is also something else I wanted to tell you, Jason. What Talon said, while I can't say that everything, was true on some level. One thing for certain is you are an alien." Mura explained. Jason looked back at him with surprise, not knowing what to say.

"You see, when your mother found you in the woods, she left out some details to you. She found you in a crater in a pod, and when analyzed, it was confirmed a vehicle more advanced than anything we have ever seen. So, based on the information, Talon said it confirms our suspicions." Mura told Jason.

_"So, it's true I'm not a faunus, nor am I from Remnant, and those dreams it has to be memories! I really am this Saiyan Talon talked about." _Jason thought, looking away.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and you might be confused about why your mother never told you, but she wanted to let you live a normal life," Mura told.

"Yeah, I think it was the right decision. It's just I don't like the idea of being related to people who slaughtered entire planets." Jason replied.

"Now, we don't know for sure that you're this Saiyan he talked about." Mura tried to explain, but Jason knew it was most likely a certainty.

"No, to tell you the truth, I've had a strange dream when I was unconscious, and I had the same one when I first came here. But when the dream came this time, I could hear the voices of the people I saw, and it made me realize that I could have been seeing memories." Jason explained, getting Mura's attention.

"They talked about Saiyans and conquering planets, so that means I really am a Saiyan," Jason said, not looking up from his lap.

"Well, maybe these dreams aren't memories, but even if they are and you are a Saiyan, it changes nothing," Mura told Jason putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You're still the same person you always were, and just because you know now that you're not from here doesn't change who you are," Mura explained, getting a smile from Jason.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm not letting this whole Saiyan stuff get to my head because I know who I am. I am no planet wiping monster." Jason thanked getting out of the bed. However, when he tried to walk, he fell face-first into the floor.

"Oooowwww! What the hell?!" Jason questioned as he got on his knees. He tried to get back up but fell back on the bed.

"I can't stand up straight!" Jason gasped as Mura laughed a little.

"Guess you need to learn how to walk without a tail." Mura pointed out, getting a look from Jason.

Slowly Jason got up and walked until he was able to walk normal again. Looking around, he saw that it was late at night. He didn't think he could sleep anymore, so he decided to go for a walk.

"I'm going to go out and clear my thoughts, thanks for telling me all that, Master," Jason said as he walked towards the exit.

"It was my pleasure, and if you need anyone to talk to or want to know anything else, just call," Mura replied as Jason nodded as he left the infirmary.

* * *

**Beacon Courtyard…**

Jason walked alone in the darkness of night around the courtyard, stuck in his thoughts until he heard slight sobbing from the other side of the statue. He circled the statue until he reached the other side to see Blake with her bow removed, revealing…

_"Wait, are those Cat ears?! So, she is a faunus as wel…I mean a faunus." _Jason thought as he walked over towards her.

"Blake, you're a faunus? Why have you hidden that?" Jason asked as he approached Blake. Blake jumped at his sudden appearance, she thought she was alone, but it seemed that she was wrong.

"Jason, I didn't realize you were up!" Blake gasped nervously, trying not to look at Jason. Despite what Mura said to them, she still felt uneasy around Jason.

"But yes, I am a faunus," Blake responded.

"Listen, I'd rather be alone right now," Blake said, wiping some tears from her eyes.

Jason could tell that she held some fear towards him over what happened but still felt that he should help. He would make no progress in regaining their trust if he does nothing.

"Sorry, but I can't just leave a friend if they're sad, and despite what you or the others may think of me right now, I still think we're friends," Jason replied, walking closer to Blake.

"Of course, we're still friends. It's just I had a falling out with Weiss, and I think I lost my team's trust." Blake replied.

"Why is it because of the bow?" A voice asked from behind them. Both Jason and Blake turned around to see a blonde monkey faunus standing there.

"Who are you?" Jason inquired, but before the boy could answer, Blake spoke up.

"Wait, you're the one that was at the docks this morning." Blake pointed out.

"Yep, names Sun Wukong, and it's a pleasure to meet you," Sun answered finally.

"I saw that she was crying and thought she could use someone to talk to until you came, but the more, the merrier, they say." Sun continued. Jason smiled while he only just met the boy, he already liked his line of thinking.

"Sure, so want to talk about what happened?" Jason asked Blake, who nodded at the two.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

**(Changing it from a couple of days to next morning cause why would it take so long to start looking for her)**

Jason, Blake, and Sun were sitting in a café in the morning. Blake finally started to talk and began to explain what had happened a couple of days before and why she hid her identity. Though Jason didn't know why it took her so long to talk to them, as long as it eventually came out.

"So, you want to know why I hide the fact I'm a faunus?" Blake questioned after sipping some tea.

"Finally, she speaks after being silent for hours! That and weird looks." Sun smiled, getting a glare from Blake.

"Yeah, like that." He commented, causing Jason to laugh and Blake to glare at him.

"What? It was funny." Jason defended, causing Blake to roll her eyes.

"Sun, Jason, are you both familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course, I don't think there is a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them," Sun answered.

"Yeah, they're idiots who think that making humans fear us…faunus will get the faunus respect, but instead, they make us look bad," Jason added, getting a nod from Sun.

Jason still had a hard time talking like he was a faunus after learning that he wasn't and had lied to Sun, saying that his tail was injured and was wrapped around his waist under his clothes.

"Yeah, a bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun finished.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake continued causing Sun to choke on his tea and Jason's eyes to widen.

_"Wait, it couldn't be…" _Jason thought as he looked at Blake.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked as he swallowed his drink.

"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually you could almost say I was born into it." Blake began.

"After a while, our peaceful protests turned into riots, hijackings, and...killing those who oppressed us." Blake continued that last part looking slightly towards Jason.

"…and the worst part was it was working we were being treated like equals but not out of respect, out of fear. So, I left. I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to become a huntress. So here I am a criminal hiding in plain view all with the help of a little black bow." Blake finished.

"I think it's great that you're trying to make up for past mistakes. Personally, if I were you, I would make the same decision to leave." Jason complimented, getting Blake's attention.

"But now I know why I always thought I've seen you somewhere before." Jason smiled, getting a confused look from Sun.

"Wait, where?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it," Jason replied, not wanting to give away information of Blake's time at the White Fang without her permission. Both then turned their attention back to Blake.

"So have you told your friends any of this, besides Jason here?" Sun asked.

"No, but I left them with suspicions," Blake answered.

"Well, I think we should find everyone and explain it to them," Jason suggested. Blake looking at him with shock.

"I mean, the situation is only going to get worse if you don't tell them, and I doubt you want them assuming anything, especially Weiss." Jason began.

"Though it's odd she never acted like that towards me…at least not since the time when we had a little talk about leadership. But you didn't hear that from me." Jason said.

"Well, she probably wanted to stay on your good side, considering your strength." Blake pointed out.

"That makes sense. Though the way you described her talking about faunus and the White Fang reminds me of when Evan and I first met." Jason continued.

Blake was confused at what he said. From what she had seen between the two, they were inseparable friends. She couldn't' think of there being any bad blood between the two.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, her curiosity now peaked.

"The day he and I met, we were both kids, just twelve years old. It was when we began our training together, and during that time, Evan had a…very different view of the faunus." Jason explained both Blake and Sun, listening intently.

"At first, he was friendly to me, but when he saw my tail, his mood immediately changed. Apparently, his parents were killed during a raid by the White Fang, and he held resentment towards all faunus and treated them like dirt." Jason began.

"So, for the first two days, he actually wanted nothing to do with me, until during part of our training, which I am obligated to say that I am not supposed to tell you the full details of, I saved his life even though he treated me so bad." Jason continued.

"Since then, he learned to look past race, and we became best friends, hell almost like brothers at this point." Jason finished.

This story gave Blake a lot to think about. If Evan was like that and could change, could Weiss and the others still like her? It was something that she hoped could still happen.

"Wow, that was a pretty cool story, this Evan guy seems pretty cool," Sun commented.

"Yeah, he is," Jason replied, smiling, thinking back on his training days with his friend. After their conversation, they all decided to take a walk, so they left the café and walked together.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Sun.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They never needed that much dust before." Blake answered.

"What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove they didn't do it is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there, right?" Sun suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jason commented, looking at Blake for her opinion.

"The only thing is I have no idea where that would be," Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talk about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Sun pointed out.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huuugggeee, big Schnee company freighter," Sun answered, extending his arms to emphasize his point.

"That's pretty big, and if they really want dust, that would be a prime target," Jason commented.

"Your sure?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, like Ninety-nine-point nine percent sure," Sun responded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, what about the point one percent?" Jason asked.

"Well, I was hiding behind boxes and was pretty cramped, so their voices were muffled, but I'm confident I heard them right," Sun answered as they went towards the shipyard.

"Still, though, if they take all this dust, what will they use it for?" Sun wondered.

"Maybe they want to blow something up." Jason proposed.

"That's if the White Fang is behind this." Blake asserted.

"The blowing something up part can apply to more than just the White Fang." Jason pointed out as they continued on.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" … "No." … "How about now." … "NO." … "Kay, then how about…." Before Sun could finish, Jason interrupted him.

"I will tell you when anyone arrives when I sense them, as of right now, no one is here besides us!" Jason said in a low stern voice.

Sun had been pestering him for the past couple of hours of their stakeout, making Jason regret he ever told him that he could sense life energy. Knowing this information, Blake put him on lookout to tell them when or if the White Fang or anyone else shows up, and Sun kept asking him every minute or so if they were there.

"Sorry, it's just so boring up here you'd think they would be here by now." Sun apologized, standing up.

"I going to go grab some food. I'll be right back." Sun informed, jumping off the roof. Jason and Blake were now alone, lying down and looking around the shipyard in silence. This went of for a few minutes until Blake spoke up.

"So how are you feeling after…after what happened with your tail?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, well so far, it's not too easy. I managed to be able to walk normally after a couple of minutes, and well, I guess I'm still trying to keep my mind off it, going to have to learn to get used to being without a tail and not really being a faunus." Jason answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that," Blake replied, getting Jason's attention.

"Your master told everyone how your mother found and raised you, and despite you not genetically being one, you still grew up as a faunus, so I think that it is close enough," Blake explained.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can still talk with you, and hopefully, the others I was afraid that you guys would be afraid of me after seeing me turn into…well, you know." Jason thanked, looking back at the shipyard.

"Well, at first, I think most of us were definitely shocked at first, but I think now, and over time everything will go back to normal," Blake replied, causing Jason to smile.

"Yeah, or at least whatever passes for normal around here." Jason smiled, causing Blake to smile just a little.

"So did you recognize me when we met at Beacon?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I saw you, but ever since that day we first met. I could stop thinking about what you said." Blake began.

"Eventually, I knew you were right. What we were doing was wrong. Then I learned that I couldn't trust the person I had trusted the most, so I left." Blake continued.

"I wanted to start over to hopefully get people to start seeing me for me. Then maybe I can slowly get people to accept me." Blake finished.

"Well, I think you are doing a great job with that!" Jason smiled. After their conversation ended, Sun returned with fruit in his hands.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he walked over to them.

"Not really. Same as before you left." Jason answered.

"Cool, I stole you guys some food," Sun replied, holding out a couple of apples for them.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked as Jason took an apple to eat.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked back, receiving a glare from Blake.

"Okay, too soon," Sun said, looking away. Suddenly Jason's eyes widened as he sensed several energies coming their way.

"Get down they're here!" Jason said, causing Sun to drop his food as he laid down.

Soon an bullhead flew overhead, shining lights down onto the shipyard. Thankfully it had not spotted them as it landed. When it landed, several White Fang members walked out of the bullhead and spread out around the shipyard.

"Oh no!" Blake gasped quietly.

"Is that them?" Sun asked, looking closer.

"Bunch of faunus wearing Grimm masks and clothes that have the White Fang symbol on it, yeah, I think it's them," Jason responded as he looked at the scene. Blake looked down on the scene with disappointment in her eyes. She didn't want it to be true, but here it is the proof in the flesh.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked as he looked at Blake.

"No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right," Blake answered as suddenly a loud male voice started shouting.

"Hey, what's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." A man requested as he walked out of the bullhead. The man was tall and had orange hair who wore a bowler hat.

"Hey, isn't that Roman Torchwick the guy who's on the news all the time?" Jason asked.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." Blake pointed out as she got up and unsheathed her weapon.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sun asked as Blake jumped down.

"Sweet some action, and here I thought there would be nothing but a boring stakeout for the entire night." Jason smiled as he followed.

"Wait, you're not going, too, are you?" Sun asked, turning to Jason only to see he already left.

"Well, might as well follow them then." Sun sighed as he too jumped down. Blake slowly made her way to the group until she was near Torchwick, then she got behind him and held her weapon up to his neck.

"Wasn't expecting that move," Jason said as he watched from his perch above them.

"Nobody move!" Blake demanded as White Fang members surrounded her.

"Whoa take it easy there, little lady," Torchwick said.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?!" Blake questioned as the White Fang members looked at one another.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned, anger clear in her voice.

_"I don't think she's going to convince anyone with this I might need to help her out here if things go south," _Jason observed.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together," Torchwick answered.

"Tell me what it is, or I put an end to your little operation!" Blake demanded. Soon two more bullheads flew overhead and hovered over the group.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a little operation," Torchwick responded.

"Oh shit, that's not good," Jason said, moving to a different position. Then Torchwick shot a bullet from his cane, sending Blake flying back and freeing himself.

"Looks like the party started. Better join in on the fun!" Jason smiled as he jumped down and landed on his feet, barely avoiding landing on his butt.

_"Looks like I still need to work on my landings without my tail." _Jason thought as he attacked the nearest White Fang members.

He knocked out the three that was closest to him then looked back at Blake, who was being attacked by Torchwick. He was going to intervene, but Sun beat him to the punch attacking Torchwick.

_"Looks like he has things covered there." _Jason thought as he turned his attention to other White Fang members who dropped off from the bullheads and surrounded Sun. He dealt with every one of them in quick succession until they were all unconscious.

"Oh, come on, what was that? Either you guys can't take a punch, or this guy is a tank!?" Torchwick yelled before he was hit by Sun, catching him off guard.

He kicked him in the face sending him flying towards Jason, who punched him back towards Sun, who brought out a staff and slammed it into Torchwick's stomach, throwing him away. Before either Sun or Jason could go after him, Blake jumped in front of them yelling

"He's mine." Before she charged at him. Blake and Torchwick exchanged several blows, with Blake with the upper hand due to Torchwick still being winded from Jason's punch.

_"Okay, that kid was definitely a tank!" _He thought as he blocked several more of Blake's attacks. Soon he was able to recover and turned the tables on Blake, hitting her with several decisive blows before Sun ran up and intervened and attacked Torchwick getting him away from Blake.

Sun transformed his staff into two separate nun-chucks attacking Torchwick with several hits and shots from his weapon. However, Torchwick blocked them all until Blake came from behind Sun and attack him sending him flying.

When Torchwick got up, he shot at a crate that was directly above Blake and Sun, causing it to fall. Upon seeing this, Jason ran to them and caught it before it could hit them.

"Whoa dude, you weren't kidding when you said you were strong!" Sun asked, looking at Jason.

"Well, I never could show you until now," Jason replied, throwing the crate away.

"Oh, come on, who's that strong!" Torchwick complained as he contemplated the scene in front of him. He was about to attack until a sudden voice came from the edge of the shipyard.

"Hey!" the voice said, causing everyone to look over. Ruby stood on top of a roof with her scythe in hand, prepared to fight.

"Oh, hello, Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked as he saw Ruby. Ruby then turned her head and talked to an orange-haired girl behind her, this gave Torchwick an opening, and he shot at Ruby hitting her and sending her sprawling to the floor.

Angry, Jason, attacked Torchwick with high speed. He was tired of seeing his friends hurt, so he decided to do something about it. He slammed his fist into Torchwick's stomach, sending him in the air, and before he could react, he flashed behind him and elbowed him in the back then just as fast, he appeared under Torchwick and kicked him into a nearby crate.

"Let that be a lesson to not hurt my friends or be a criminal or just a bad guy in general." Jason declared.

_"Shit kinda ruined that line." _Jason cursed inwardly. Suddenly Jason saw the orange-haired girl that Ruby was with come down and take out several White Fang members with ease.

_"Wow, she's strong!" _Jason thought with the irony of that thought not being lost on him. Soon Torchwick got out of the crate with bruises all over, clearly angry.

"This is just not my day!" He yelled, coughing a bit. Then several more bullheads came overhead shooting down on them.

"Oh crap!" Jason yelled, jumping back to avoid the bullets. But soon, the bullheads were dealt with by lasers that sliced them in half. Surprised, Jason looked back to see the girl to be the source.

_"Wait, was that Ki? No, I didn't sense any Ki from that attack. That was something else." _Jason thought as he closed his eyes to sense the girl's energy. He felt nothing. He tried harder but could not feel any life energy from the girl.

_"Don't tell me she's another robot?! At least she seems to be on our side this time." _Jason thought as he turned around.

Another ship was trying to fly away with a crate in tow, but the girl hooked onto it, somehow keeping it from escaping. Soon she managed to bring it down, causing an explosion distracting Jason to the point that Torchwick got away without him noticing.

_"Okay, that was cool!" _Jason thought.

He turned around and noticed that Torchwick had escaped and cursed at himself for being distracted. Soon the remaining bullheads flew away with no cargo being obtained. Jason slowly walked up to the unknown girl to ask who she was.

"Hi, there that was pretty impressive. What you did back there, and what's your name?" Jason asked as he got next to her.

"Oh, hello there, my name is Penny. Are you one of Ruby's friends?" Penny asked back, introducing herself and bring out a hand to shake.

"Yep, my name is Jason. It's a pleasure," Jason replied, shaking her hand.

"Penny, that was so cool! How did you do all of that?!" Ruby asked as she ran up to the two.

"Oh, it is just how my weapon works, Ruby. I would love to tell you, but it would have to wait for another time." Penny answered, causing Ruby to pout. When Ruby was finished, she finally noticed Jason's presence and jumped a little.

"Ahh, Jason, when did you get here?!" She asked with pointing at him.

"Jeeze, calm down, I was here the whole time," Jason answered, raising his hands defensively.

"Well, sorry I didn't see you, it's good to see you all better," Ruby replied nervously, still feeling uneasy around him like the rest of her team felt. She knew that they were still friends, but like Blake, it was awkward.

"Yeah, well, it's good being better though some things will need getting used to," Jason said as he looked behind him where his tail used to be. Soon they were joined by Blake, and Sun and Ruby went straight towards Blake.

"Blake! Oh, thank goodness we were so worried, well maybe not all of us. Weiss seemed disinterested, but I'm sure she still cares, but still, I'm glad you're okay!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake was surprised at Ruby's outburst but was happy to know that she cared and that the others were worried.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for running off like that. I just didn't know what to say and what you would all think of me." Blake apologized.

"It's fine, but I think we deserve an explanation," Ruby replied, getting a nod from Blake.

* * *

Later as the police arrived, the five of them sat in a circle waiting to be released. Blake had explained her story to Ruby, who immediately understood, and while Penny and Sun weren't listening, she also made up with Jason letting go of the slight fear she held.

Soon Weiss and Yang arrived at the scene with Weiss sporting an unhappy look on her face. Ruby immediately got up to explain to Weiss Blake's situation.

"Look, Weiss, it's not what you think she explained the whole thing…" Ruby began to explain, but Weiss ignored her and walked right past her and up to Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang back when I…" Blake began to explain as Weiss interrupted her.

"Stop," Weiss demanded.

"I've had some time to think about this and I wanted to first apologize. I understand that I may have been ignorant. With all the White Fang has done to my family I guess it's made me a bit prejudice. Though I've thought that I've been seeing them differently because of Jason, when the...revelation about him came out I guess it made me think that I was wrong." Weiss apologized leaving out the part about Jason being an alien.

"I know that's no excuse for my rude behavior but even so." Weiss added.

"But next time promise me that when you have something weighing heavily on your mind you come to us and not someone else. Even if you may have a problem with us." Weiss insisted.

"I promise." Blake smiled.

"Yeah, Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air as they gathered closer together.

"I still don't know how I feel about you," Weiss said, pointing at Sun, who chuckled.

"And you." Weiss turned to Jason.

"I already made up my mind and decided that you are still…my friend and I don't care about you know," Weiss said, looking at Jason.

"Thanks," Jason replied with a smile on his face.

"Same goes for me. It's good to see you all better when you disappeared like Blake, everyone except your team was worried." Yang added.

"Yeah, I think they knew I was going to come back." Jason smiled.

"Hey, wait a minute where's Penny?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked around, but there was no sign of the girl anywhere.

"Jason, can you sense where she is?" Ruby asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I tried to sense her power earlier, but it didn't work, and I don't think I can find her now, but still, I think she's fine. You saw how she held up in a fight back there." Jason responded.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, we should go back to Beacon. It's getting late. We wouldn't want to miss the bullhead." Ruby pointed out as she left with the others following.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

Later that same night in the laboratory of the Tuffle Talon, four separate chambers slowly opened. Suddenly an AI voice came from above, "Main force terminated now activating back up Beta." It stated as four tall figures emerged from each chamber. Each figure was the same height at five foot nine and had black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, looks like the old man bit the dust." One of the figures said, rolling his arm.

"Yeah, I only wish it happened sooner, now we don't have to be trapped in those damn cryotubes. I'm stiff all over." Another replied, stretching out.

"I'm almost sad. I wanted to see how strong the old man's supposed final creation was." The third pointed out.

"It probably hadn't reached our level yet." One theorized.

"Well, now that we're out, what do we do?" The fourth and final one asked.

"We can do whatever we want, but there is still that Saiyan, and we were made to kill Saiyans, so that sounds like fun." One answered.

"Then what?" Asked Two.

"We take over, phase 2 of the old man's plan was to take over the planet after testing so we will conquer the planet and then the universe in the Tuffle Empire!" One answered again.

"Now that sounds like a plan, let's get started on how we're going to kill him." Two smirked.

"There's going to be a tournament in a few months that he should be entering. I say we enter it and defeat him there." Three suggested.

"Yeah, we can kill him on broadcasted television!" Four exclaimed.

"I was just thinking of fighting him fairly instead of catching him off guard." Three said.

"You're too old-fashioned, Elias. We just need to kill him. However, the thought of a tournament is fun, so we will go with it." One replied to the now named Elias.

* * *

_Danger arises, and it heads for Vale and its Vytal Festival. Who are these four figures, and what chaos will they help cause? Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter as always and about Jason's tail just to let you all know I will have it grow back, but that won't happen till at least till the events of Volume 4. And with this chapter ends Volume 1, and next time we will enter Volume 2, I can't wait to show off the new antagonists that I have introduced in this chapter, and if not obvious enough they're names are not one, two, three, and four, I just wanted a distinction for who was talking. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Enemies Within**

_Last time our hero learned of Blake's past and assisted her with trying to prove the White Fang was innocent. However, it was proven wrong. Teams RWBY and JNPR have learned of the existence of Ki and how Jason came to Remnant, expelling any fear or concerns that they might have. _

_However, unknown to everyone, four unknown men have been released from chambers in Talon's laboratory, planning on killing Jason and conquering the world. What happens next now!_

* * *

Jason was currently doing his usual training exercises deep in a vein of gravity dust. He assumed that he was in at least six times the normal gravity. Jason needed to become stronger, he had to so that if someone like Talon came around, he would be prepared.

So he and the rest of his team, once the semester ended, decided to use the break to train. As Damian and Alex trained with Kai, He and Evan would train under the gravity dust just as Jason did during his one year alone.

_"I got used to this fast! I somehow managed to increase my strength over the several months in Beacon without this, but still, I know this can help. Though I think it's time to go deeper in." _Jason thought.

"Seriously, how did you do this for a year?!" Evan questioned as he moved slowly around the times two area of the vein.

"It gets easier once you get used to the pressure," Jason replied, smiling over his shoulder. He then looked over to Damian and Alex, who were undergoing Kai's brutal training.

"Keep going, maggots. If you can't do one hundred laps, then no dinner!" Kai yelled, causing Damian and Alex to run faster. Since they didn't want to fall behind in power and since they couldn't use Ki, they decided to train with Kai to increase their strength and develop their semblances more.

"So…how are you feeling without your tail?" Evan asked though very hesitantly.

"It's fine. I'm getting used to it. At first, I had trouble with balance, but right now, I have it covered. I probably would have had a harder time if I didn't wrap my tail around my waist during fights." Jason answered as he reached the next level of gravity.

It seemed looked like the vein was bigger than he expected. If he had to guess, then he would say that this vein would give him up to at least twenty times gravity. So during his stay here, Jason planned to push himself to the limit in his training and go as far as he could.

"Again, I wanted to apologize for cutting off your tail, it's just that we had no other choice." Evan apologized, taking Jason out of his thoughts.

"Dude, you don't need to keep apologizing. I understand if I was in your shoes, I would do the same thing." Jason replied.

"Yeah, though, I am curious how you turned into that ape," Evan said as the two continued training.

"I still don't know. The last thing I remember was a bright light, so unless it was that, then I don't know." Jason replied while he performed several backflips.

Every time Jason thought on when he turned into a giant ape, he couldn't help but think back on the words Mura had told him over a year ago. **"…you must tame the beast within…" **those words kept resonating in his head, and he wondered if this is what those words meant.

_"How would I tame a beast that I have no idea how it came out?" _Jason thought.

He looked over at Mura, who was meditating by himself on a hill. Mura knew that he too must train who he, even at his age, had fallen behind and must become stronger.

Teams RWBY and JNPR had wanted to join them for training for after witnessing the power that Talon had exhibited, they wished to get stronger. While they chose to not learn Ki, they decided they could train like Damian and Alex to increase their strength and semblance prowess.

Sadly, they had a lot of homework, which Weiss insisted that they complete, to do over break, and so for the next couple of days, they would finish up their homework before they came here. Thankfully Jason had instructed his team to do the homework in one night, and they managed to do so. However, they were bedridden for the next day due to mental exhaustion.

"So, when do we start trying to learn to fly?" Asked Evan, who was doing push-ups behind Jason.

"Whenever we figure out the method, that's how, best guess is that we push with our energy underneath, but we need to be careful about that," Jason explained.

"Yeah, you're right. Don't want to fall from a high place if we jump or blow up." Evan agreed as he went back to training.

Jason continued on with his training as well, but he had a strange feeling like he was being watched. He sensed around for anyone other than his friends but felt nothing and pushed the thought aside.

However, over on the top of a nearby cliff, someone was watching Jason and co. A man was crouched at the edge as he observed the group smile mischievously. Suddenly his ears twitched as he got a communication.

"Kiran, how's it looking?" Asked the man on the other side of the coms.

"Not bad he's training currently with his friends, by my sensors, I'd say his power level is around 6,800 and rising, and his friend is about 4,200. It seems the battle with the old man, and this gravity training is doing wonders for him." The man now named Kiran answered.

"However, I still don't see that power boost he exhibited during the fight with the old man and his tin can. He theorized that he somehow managed to bring out the power of the Oozaru without transforming. My theory is that it was triggered by his survival instinct that was brought out in a dire situation of near-death." Kiran continued as he watched the group below.

"Leave him, then he'll be no fun to kill as he is now. Let him get stronger. I need to back here to hack into the CCT systems to falsify our documents for the tournament." The man on the other side of the com ordered.

"I'm on my way Silas," Kiran informed before he flew off at high speed.

Back with the others, Damian and Alex had finished Kai's lesson for the day while Evan and Jason decided to switch up their training. Jason wanted to tap into that power he had used during the fight with Talon.

"So, how are you going to tap into this power?" Evan asked.

"I'm going to focus on how I felt during that time and try to recreate it. If I do that, then I think I could tap into it." Jason explained.

"Alright, well, why do you need me here for this?" Evan inquired.

"Because during the battle, I could barely control myself. I felt like I could lose control at any moment, so in case that happens, you and Mura will be here to stop me." Jason answered.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Evan sighed as Jason sat down and meditated.

He got into this position to focus on his mind and body. To focus on the feeling of rage, the primal instincts that came with the power. Soon he could feel the power deep down within him and called to it. His hair stood slightly as his power grew, and when he opened his eyes, they were orange.

"Whoa, your power is off the charts. I guess you did it!" Evan gasped.

"Yeah, I feel it. The power is amazing." Jason agreed.

"What will you call this power?" Evan asked.

"I'm going to call this…my Primal State," Jason answered.

Soon after, Jason practiced with his control with the new Primal State. However, after a few minutes, he lost control of himself, and Evan and Mura were forced to stop him.

* * *

Hours later, everyone was taking a break, each drenched in sweat, but for Jason and Evan, break time was their time to find out how to fly. They were concentrating and playing with their energy pushing underneath them. Evan struggled to do this, having to use so much energy all underneath him was a difficult task.

With Ki blasts, it was easy to him now, he just had to concentrate his energy in the palm of his hands, but now he had to exert more energy all underneath himself. He only could barely manage to float a meter in the air. However, Jason seemed to catch on quick to the technique and was hovering at least five meters in the air. Not only that, but he also began to learn how to move around.

"How are you always so good at this?" Evan questioned as he continued to exert more energy to try to fly higher.

"I don't know. I just seem to be naturally attuned to Ki usage," Jason explained as he slowly moved around the area.

"That seems like a lot of fun. Wish I could do that without giving up my semblance." Damian complained as he watched his two teammates practice to fly.

"True, but think about it this way, think about all the cool things only you could do with your semblance once you train with it enough," Evan replied as he descended back to the ground. As he did so, Jason had joined him, both needing to use their break for its intended purpose.

"Man, that uses up a lot of energy fast." Evan exasperated as he breathed heavily.

"True, but that means it's more training that will increase our power!" Jason exclaimed, pumping his arms.

"I swear it seems like the only thing you think about is training, fighting, and food," Alex said, getting a glare from Jason, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but I think of other things like making friends!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you don't show it as much." Evan teased, getting an elbow to the ribs.

"Oh, come on, it was a joke!" Evan cried as he fell down. They all began laughing as slowly turned to night.

"Okay, you four, it's time to head back for dinner," Mura announced as he walked up to Team JADE with Kai right behind him.

"Sweet, I'm starved!" Jason smiled.

Soon Team JADE and co were teleported back the mountain. As they walked towards the dining hall, Alex spoke up. "So, I was wondering, what do you guys call this place? I mean, it has to have a name, right?" Alex asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah, I never really thought about that. What is this place called?" Evan questioned as they continued forward.

"It's my mountain, so call it as such maggots now keep going!" Kai ordered as they all started walking faster.

"Okay, Kai's mountain, it is, that's a great name. I love it, right guys?" Jason stammered as he got into the hall.

"Yep, it's great the best even." Damian agreed as they all sat down to eat.

As usual for them, everyone scrambled to get food before Jason ate it all. Even though they have known him for a while, it still amazed the team of how much Jason ate.

When Teams RWBY and JNPR first saw how much he ate, it disgusted some, Mainly Weiss, and astonished the rest. Some were even jealous of how much he could eat, like Nora, who challenged Jason to an eating contest. Of which she later regretted after she lost much and had stomach cramps for the next few days.

"You know I've been thinking, ever since we got to Beacon, I feel like I've been growing even stronger than before, even now after only one day of training, I feel like I've had more progress than when I was training alone for a year," Jason spoke up as he finished his food.

"Yeah, with this gravity training you suggested and the flying practice, I feel stronger than ever!" Evan exclaimed.

"Definitely, even though we aren't training with Ki like you are, I still feel stronger with Kai's training and my experimenting with my semblance," Damian added with Alex nodding in agreement.

"Nice, what improvements have you made?" Jason asked.

"I've been able to charge up my energy slashes faster so I can shoot them in rapid succession, and I plan to try to hold the energy in the sword to increase my striking power," Damian explained.

"And with me, it's similar. I can fire my arrow filled with energy faster and put even more energy in it to deal more damage." Alex added.

"Sweet! When the Vytal Festival Tournament comes around, we are so going to win!" Jason proclaimed, standing up.

"Oh yeah, we are going to be the best team there!" Evan agreed, also getting up. Soon the rest of Team JADE were on their feet cheering, much to Alex's discomfort.

"Keep it down and clean up idiots, unless you want me to make you!" Kai yelled from the other room, causing everyone to jump to action and clean up the room.

After they finished cleaning up, everyone decided to head to bed and rest, so everyone retired to their rooms. Before Jason could go to bed, however, he got a message from Ruby informing him that Team RWBY was ready to come over and train, then soon after, he got a message from Jaune saying the same thing for Team JNPR.

_"Looks like Kai is going to have his hands full." _Jason thought before he went to bed. However, his rest was soon interrupted once again by someone knocking on the sliding door of his room. Jason opened the door to see Mura on the other side.

"Master, is there something you need?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you were holding up. Even though weeks had passed since our fight with Talon, I feel like it's still on your mind." Mura explained as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm over the whole thing except the whole turning into a giant rampaging ape," Jason answered.

"Yes, I understand. It would be a shock and concern to anyone, especially since we don't know what caused it." Mura replied.

"Yeah, but I have the feeling that it is connected to that vision you told Evan and me about last year about taming the beast within. I can't help but feel like that is what it was talking about." Jason pointed out. Mura nodded in agreement

"Yes, I do see the connection as well, but don't let it bother you too much, I'm certain you'll figure out what it means." Mura agreed, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"There is also the part about accepting who I am, I feel like that means that I'm this Saiyan race and not a faunus. But I grew up a faunus, so I won't let some crazy old man change who I am." Jason declared.

"I'm glad to see you are taking this so well, now it's time you get some sleep. I won't keep you any longer," Mura replied as he left the room. Jason nodded and soon managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

As morning broke, Kai returned with Teams RWBY and JNPR. With all their homework done, they were now able to come and train with Team JADE.

"That was so cool, we got here instantly without any wait, and now we can spend more time training!" Ruby exclaimed as she sped around looking at the grounds but soon stopped when she ran out of breath.

"Can't breathe, need air!" Ruby gasped.

"Wow, usually it takes more to make you like this. What happened?" Yang asked as she helped her sister.

"It's just the air here. It is very thin, so try not to waste breaths and breathe slowly. Do that, and you'll be fine." Kai answered.

"The others are over here, follow me," Kai instructed as everyone followed him to the training grounds to see Damian swinging around a pole with many weights on it and Alex doing several exercises with weights on.

"Wait, where's Jason and Evan?" Pyrrha asked, looking around for them.

"We're up here, guys!" Jason announced from above.

Everyone then looked up, eyes widened to see both Jason and Evan floating above them with varied difficulty. Jason was beginning to fly around with ease while Evan was just getting the hang of it but still struggled.

"You…you…you guys are…are…are…" Jaune began to stutter before Weiss finished for him.

"Flying!" Weiss gasped.

"Yep, cool, right, we managed to figure it out, and it did wonders for our Ki control!" Jason smiled before he started to fly around doing a couple of loop-d-loops.

"Oh, come on, quit showing off! It's only the second day we're doing this. How the hell are you this good?!" Evan questioned, annoyed at his partner's ability to learn.

"I don't know what to tell you, bud, I just managed to catch on fast," Jason answered, lounging in midair.

"Seeing all of this just makes me bummed that I can't learn Ki…or at least not without losing my semblance, and I am not up for that," Yang complained, sulking a little.

"Yeah, I want to fly," Ruby added on her knees with a flood of tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh, stop pouting like a child. We're here to train, and we don't need Ki to get stronger. Just look at Damian and Alex. They seem to be doing fine." Weiss asserted as she picked Ruby up.

"She's right. I'm actually quite intrigued about what we can learn here." Ren agreed, stepping forward.

"Well, I think you guys are going to be pleased with the results. You're just going to…have to learn how to deal with Kai's way of teaching," Jason explained as he set back down on the ground.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blake asked, but before Jason could answer, Kai spoke up.

"It means you maggots are going to do what I say and follow my rules to which I will now tell you," Kai said, going on to explain to everyone the rules of training.

Weiss seemed like she was going to complain about all the rules but was stopped when she saw the scared look on Jason's face as he motioned her to not do so.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, we can begin training, so line up maggot!" Kai yelled, everyone then quickly lined up as Kai began their training. Once he got everyone on a regiment, he teleported Jason and Evan to their gravity training before he returned.

"Wait, where did they go? I thought we were all training together?" Nora asked, confused.

"Yeah, they are doing some special training with a gravity dust vein, trust me, it's best to leave it to them to do that training. I tried it, and I couldn't move a muscle." Damian answered, continuing to swing the pole around.

"Wait, they're messing with gravity dust, that's very dangerous. What are they thinking?" Weiss questioned.

"You've seen how strong those two are. Something like that for them is nothing." Alex answered as he ran past them.

Everyone was now doing training with weights and several exercises save Damian, who continued with his training. Not even halfway through the training, everyone not on Team JADE was gasping for air, trying to force themselves to continue.

"How can you guys do this with so little air?" Ruby asked, collapsing onto the ground.

"You'll eventually get used to the air up here, and once you do, it helps in terms of stamina, and you can do more with less air," Damian explained as everyone took a short break.

Once nighttime came, everyone was exhausted by Kai's intense training. Between the exercises with weights and the battles with the shadows, everyone and their auras were tapped out. Everybody was laying on the ground gasping for air, too tired to move or do anything for that manner.

"How…the…hell…did Jason and…Evan do this when they were twelve?" Weiss complained as she stared at the stars above.

"My entire body feels like jelly," Ruby complained as she laid on her stomach. Suddenly Kai teleported with Jason and Evan, who were also very exhausted to the grounds.

"Well, it's time for dinner, get up and go to the dining hall or else no food for you," Kai ordered as he walked towards the hall.

"Looks like you guys had a productive first day of training." Jason teased.

"Why did we accept your offer for training?" Jaune complained as he slowly picked himself up.

"I…hate you…hate you both," Yang stated as she got up.

"Yeah, yeah keep complaining, but you'll be happy that you came here once you've seen the results." Evan smiled.

He then helped Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha up. Jason did the same helping up Nora, and Ren then picked up Ruby, who couldn't put the effort to get up. He put her over his shoulder as he and the others walked over towards the dining hall.

"Hey, put me down. This is embarrassing!" Ruby yelled as Jason put her down, laughing.

"Well, if you weren't going to get up and walk, carrying you was the only option." Jason laughed. Everyone got a little laugh out of this, too, getting their mind off their exhaustion.

"It's not that funny!" Ruby complained as she blushed out of embarrassment.

When they arrived at the dining hall, there was plenty of food waiting there for them as well as more seats set up to accommodate. Everyone sat down and started eating while getting into several conversations.

"So how did you guys survive training like this for four years?" Nora asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Well, I was always pretty strong. I actually first started training with my mother until she passed away," Jason explained, causing an awkward silence to come up.

"Well, as for me, I just pushed myself to my limits so as to not fall behind this guy," Evan answered, pointing at Jason. Afterward, everyone went back to several different conversations with each other.

"So, Jason, do you mind if I ask what your mom was like?" Ruby asked low enough for no one else to notice since she sat next to Jason.

"I don't mind at all my mother well, she was the best. She was a strong fighter and great huntress. She saved many people's lives, including my own, when she found me and adopted me." Jason began.

"I guess she got it from my grandfather, the man who saved her life, you see she was like me, an orphan left for dead until her father, the original Jason Shin, saved her life and raised her," Jason explained with Ruby listening with great interest.

"Wow, I guess saving little kids and adopting them runs in the family." Ruby joked with Jason, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it does, who knows maybe I might save a little kid and adopt him or her if I do find one," Jason replied, the two now laughing even more.

"Yeah, my favorite part of the story was that my grandfather was human and not a faunus, yet he treated my mother with the same respect and care he would give to anyone else, and it inspired me to treat everyone with as much kindness as I would want." Jason continued. He now got the attention of Blake, who overheard that last part.

"Your mother was raised by a human?" Blake asked, getting Jason's attention.

"Yep, surprising right, but at the same time, it's inspiring," Jason answered Blake nodding with a smile.

"I just wish there were more people like him out there," Blake commented.

"Yeah, me too, sadly, I never got to meet him." Jason agreed as he finished his food. Afterward, they all cleaned up, and the members of Team JADE showed their friends to their rooms.

"Wow, having our own room after sharing one for a whole semester feels weird." Weiss pointed out before Ruby rushed over, putting her arm around her partner.

"Well, Weiss, if you'd like, we could always have a slumber party!" Ruby proclaimed.

"No, I think I'm fine, maybe some other time." Weiss declined with a slight smile as she entered her room. Soon everyone was sorted into their own rooms and went to sleep, and Jason and the rest of Team JADE followed suit.

* * *

**Beacon…**

Ozpin looked at the screen of his scroll with concern and curiosity. A new team had applied to transfer to Beacon for the Vytal Festival from Mistral. However, the more he looked at the team, the more suspicious they looked. The team was a team of four boys that looked around eighteen years old. However, it seemed as though the team's information only was just created.

Very little was known of the team as if they just kept to themselves for their time in Haven but now decided to show off in the tournament. The team was called SIKE and was composed of its leader Silas, his partner Iver, and their teammates Kiran and Elias. The name sounded like a bad joke, but it was apparently all real.

Ozpin still was going to let them come but had the feeling that he should look deeper into their backgrounds because the most suspicious thing to him about them was that they were all brothers, quadruplets, in fact, who all looked almost exactly the same.

_"Well, they don't have anything that would disqualify them from being entered in, so I see no reason not to let them enter. But I think I should keep an eye on them." _Ozpin thought as he sent the green-light for their entry. Soon his thoughts were interrupted when he got a message from Qrow which read

**"Any new information on the alien kids' enemy?"** Ozpin sighed at this as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ever since the incident with Talon, he had Ironwood analyze the remains of his robotic creation and sent a team to investigate the area to see if they could find where Talon came from. The team he had sent came back empty-handed while Atlas's scientists could not complete a full analysis of the remains due to the technology being far more advanced than anything on Remnant.

This meant he was back to square one with no other leads to go on. The only good thing that he could think of that came out of this was that Talon was gone and no longer posed a threat to his students or Remnant.

However, he couldn't help but think it wasn't over. Someone like Talon would most definitely have a backup plan if he failed, and he felt that it was already underway and that his problems were just beginning.

_"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the day it was just Salem that I had to deal with." _Ozpin thought.

But he did take solace knowing that Mura had his colleague Kai training some of his students. He knew that he would make them much stronger than before. He only wished they wouldn't need to use it. Ozpin sent his update to Qrow, receiving another message back from him.

**"Too bad, but on the other note, the Queen has pawns keep an eye out."** Qrow had sent Ozpin. He scowled at this, knowing that Salem was making a move now of all times was concerning, but he believed they would endure.

* * *

**One Month Later…**

"I can't believe it's been a month already. I feel like I did a years' worth of training in such a short time." Yang smiled as everyone gathered in the courtyard.

"Yeah, at first, the training was a nightmare, but now I can do it no problem, it definitely made me stronger!" Nora exclaimed, flexing her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, pumping her arms in the air.

"Yep, I just wish that I could have made it to the center of the gravity dust vein, but I still managed to improve with large strides." Jason smiled as they waited on Kai.

It was finally time to return to Beacon as today was the last day of the break between semesters. Because of that, it was time to go back to Beacon and relax before the new semester starts. That also means that with the new semester, they are that much closer to the Vytal Festival.

Jason made it three-fourths of the way in experiencing twelve times gravity, Evan managed to make it halfway through going under ten times gravity, which increased their strength immensely.

"I still feel like you two training under gravity dust is cheating," Weiss commented, getting a smug look from Evan.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't do it." Evan teased, receiving a glare from Weiss.

"Plus, you two learned how to fly, which I feel is unfair," Damian added.

"Yeah, flying is awesome," Evan replied, smiling. He'd finally mastered flying after a week since he started and was able to fly at high speeds with Jason.

"Just make sure you don't use that power to peep on girls." Jason requested.

'Wha…don't say that out loud, and I would never do that!" Evan yelled, embarrassed.

"Yeah, you better not," Yang said, glaring at Evan.

"Hey, I have never peeped on a girl. I'm no pervert." Evan claimed defensively.

"Oh, right, you're a connoisseur of women," Jason commented.

"Traitor!" Evan yelled.

As he said that, every girl present glared daggers at Evan, who sweatdropped and now was nervous in the presence of the current company. Kai soon arrived with Mura to see the group off.

"Alright, maggots get close together so we can go," Kai ordered. Everyone immediately got together, not questioning Kai's order to not anger him.

"Well, I'm glad to have had so many guests here, and I hope your training had given the results you wanted. All of you are always welcome to come here." Mura informed.

"Thanks, old man. I think I might just take you up on that offer one day." Yang thanked.

"Yeah, me too!" Nora said. Kai then went to the group and transported them back to Beacon.

"Why is it that every time I see them off, I feel like something bad will happen." Mura sighed as he walked back into the main building.

Back with the others, they had finally arrived back in Beacon and had gone their separate ways to their dorms and wherever else as they settled back into their lives there. Jason was taking a walk around campus as he adjusted the tie on his uniform until he felt a chill run down his spine.

He turned around and saw one person behind him looking right at him. He didn't recognize who he was, and soon the boy walked off, almost disappearing.

_"That was odd. Who was that?" _Jason questioned as he turned back around and continued his walk.

He began to think about the Primal State, the power he experienced during his fight with Talon. During his training, he was able to bring it out. However, it was not for long, and he was barely able to control his actions, nearly hurting Evan in the process.

_"Maybe it's not worth it to use that power if I end up going crazy and hurting people." _Jason thought as he continued his walk.

Jason looked at the nearest clock seeing it was almost noon, meaning lunch was soon. Jason was not going to miss a meal, so he decided to head over early to get his meal and eat with his team and friends.

* * *

Kiran returned to his temporary base being his dorm room at Beacon with the rest of his brothers already setting up in the room. "So, Kiran, how powerful has he become?" Silas asked as he noticed his presence.

"I clocked him in at 10,348, and his friend at 8,960. They increased their power by a lot, of course, without that little power up the Saiyan, and much less the human pose any threat to us. But they still should be fun to take out." Kiran answered.

"I just wish there were more people as strong as them around here. It will be boring fighting in the tournament when there is no challenge." Elias pointed out.

The Tuffle looked through a couple of books he acquired from a nearby store where the shop owner had been killed. Before he took the books he wanted, he did, however, pay his respects. While he may not have known the man, no one deserved to meet such a fate.

"Just forget about that, Elias. Just focus on the task at hand, eliminating Jason Shin. If we don't, he will pose a threat to our plans." Iver explained.

"I still think that killing him is unnecessary," Elias replied.

"You're too soft, Elias, just think back on what the Saiyans have done to us, Tuffles, we cannot let a single one live or get in our way," Silas told Elias.

"Yes, I understand. Don't worry, I will stay on task." Elias assured, sitting down.

"Now, what about our second obstacle on this planet?" Silas asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Salem has not left her territory, but she has spies planted in this academy already from the information Talon had gathered before his death. And it seems that the headmaster of Haven is also under her thumb." Kiran answered.

"And what about the cameras they placed in the room?" Silas questioned.

"Taken care of, I removed them and replaced them with fakes that run false footage," Kiran answered.

"Perfect, this is beginning to be fun already, now then it says that we must attend classes here to participate for now. We will keep a low profile, so we don't draw attention to ourselves." Silas explained.

"And if we get the attention on us?" Asked Iver.

"Then eliminate the problem discreetly," Silas answered.

"However, if the Saiyan finds out we'll threaten him technically right now, all of Vale is now our hostage, so if he wants them to live, he'll play by our rules," Silas stated laughing afterward.

"Now, Kiran, how long will it take you to take hold of the CCT?" Asked Silas.

"Considering how easy it was to falsify our records, I can do it right now," Kiran answered.

"Good now, Iver, I want you to find out who that old witch's pawns are and well, let them know their place in the pecking order," Silas ordered with a stern tone.

"Sounds like fun." Iver smiled as he and Kiran left the room.

"What will we do, Silas?" questioned Elias.

"We are going to take a little tour of the building and keep up appearances to not raise suspicion, now let's go," Silas answered as Elias followed him out.

* * *

Jason couldn't help but laugh at the current situation with his friends. When he went to have lunch with his friends, it slowly turned into a giant food fight that destroyed most of the cafeteria.

While Jason wanted to participate, he was too hungry to do anything, so for once in his life, he chose food over fighting, to which his teammates followed suit. The food fight soon ended when Glynda came in and repaired the entire room and scolding the children for their actions.

"Maybe it was a good idea that we didn't enter the fight." Evan pointed out as he looked on at his friends.

"Yeah, I'm sure at least you and Jason would have wrecked the place even worse than they did," Alex commented.

The group then left to spend the rest of their day getting settled back into Beacon, as Jason went on his own to spend some time alone until he ran into two people who seemed lost.

"Damn, what is wrong with this place? It's like a maze where are we even supposed to go!" One of them yelled in anger.

"Just calm down, Silas, it's just the first day. Who cares if it's like a maze? We'll get it down soon enough." The other said as Jason approached them.

"Hey, do you guys need help finding your way around here? I know where everything is if you'd like me to show you." Jason offered as he walked up to them. The one named Silas scowled at Jason, almost like he couldn't stand his presence.

"No, we're fine, thanks, let's go, Elias, and head back to our dorm." Silas declined as he left.

"Sorry about him. He's just in a bad mood so long." Elias apologized as he followed his leader.

Jason just stood there confused at the event but soon let it go and continued to the bullhead to head into the city. When he arrived, he walked around the city, taking in the sights. He made his way to where he fought Talon's first creation.

It seemed like the repairs were well on their way to being complete, making Jason smile. However, he was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Behind him, a woman stood with what seemed to be her daughter.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked, wondering what they wanted.

"Yes, well, I don't know if you remember us, but you saved us from that robot that attacked this area. I just wanted to thank you for saving our lives." The woman Thanked.

"Oh yeah, I remember you, it was no problem. I'm just glad that you two are safe." Jason replied as the little girl walked up to him.

"Thank you, mister." She thanked before she returned to her mother.

Jason smiled, knowing that he made the right decision that day as he said goodbye to the two as he left. Jason made his way through the city. He bumped into another person he hadn't seen in a while. Velvet was leaving a clothing store accompanied by what seemed to be her friend carrying several bags. Velvet noticed Jason and waved at him as she approached him.

"Jason, it's good to see you. It's been a while." Velvet greeted as she reached him.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. How've you been? I hope Cardin hasn't been giving you any trouble?" Jason asked.

"No, he hasn't really been around me. Guess you scared him off," Velvet answered as her friend approached.

"So you're the one that helped out Velvet. Nice to meet you. I'm her partner Coco." Coco introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jason." Jason replied, shaking Coco's free hand.

"That's a tight grip you have there. You must be pretty strong. No wonder Velvet likes you." Coco commented, making Velvet blush.

"Don't say it like that, Coco he's just a friend!" Velvet cried, embarrassed.

"Well, anyone who stands up for Velvet against people like that dick Cardin is a friend of mine." Coco smiled, ignoring Velvet's cries.

"Sure, I love making more friends," Jason replied, smiling.

"Well, we have to go see you later, Jason," Coco said, grabbing onto Velvet as they left.

_"It's good to see Velvet doing well, and I made a new friend, but I wonder why Velvet got so embarrassed. Was it because Coco said she liked me? Don't friends like each other, or did Coco mean something else?" _Jason questioned. He just let the thought go as he continued his little trip around Vale.

* * *

**Vale…**

Nighttime descended on Vale, and to anyone there, it would seem like a peaceful night. However, in the darkness, many evils were making moves. Kiran and Iver were on top of a building looking down on the city. Both of them were dressed in black clothing with hoods and masks that hid their faces.

**(Think the Nightingale armor from Skyrim excluding the cape)**

"So any leads on where we're going to find these pests?" Kiran asked.

"You're the one that inherited the intelligence you tell me," Iver replied.

"Okay, smartass, just tell me," Kiran demanded, annoyed at Iver's sass.

"Well, I do know they are controlling the White Fang from behind the scenes. We find them, we find the others. We just need to take out the head of that witch's operations here, and the others will fall like dominoes." Iver explained.

"Good well, let's not waste time and find them." Kiran smiled as the two flew away from the roof, scanning the city. Soon the two found an old abandoned warehouse where it seemed the White Fang was hiding out in.

"Looks like we found where the animals meet," Iver smirked.

"Let's show them that we mean business a good message to those pawns that they're on our turf now," Kiran said as he charged up a Ki blast.

"Sounds like a plan." Iver agreed as he floated next to him charging up his own attack.

Just as soon as they charged up did, they fire upon the building, wreaking havoc and beginning to kill the people inside. However, unbenounced to them, a small group of people, which included Roman Torchwick, slipped out unnoticed.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Almost every student stood in awe as they looked out the windows of Beacon to look at the Atlas ships that were flying above the campus grounds. Up in Ozpin's tower, Ozpin and Glynda were also watching the display.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda sighed in annoyance.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man, but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore," Ozpin commented. He turned around when he got an alert on his desk, asking for permission to enter.

"Come in," Ozpin said as the elevator doors opened to reveal General Ironwood as he entered Ozpin's office.

"Ozpin!" Iron greeted in a happy tone.

"General," Ozpin replied in a plain tone.

"Please drop the formalities." Ironwood requested as he shook Ozpin's hand.

"It's been too long. And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met." Ironwood added as Glynda approached the two.

"Oh, James, I'll be outside," Glynda replied as she left the room.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit," Ironwood commented as she left.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin questioned.

"Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival," Ozpin added.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides with you hosting, I think this was a good opportunity to catch up." Ironwood answered.

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends. However, the small fleet outside has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin commented.

"Well, concern is what brought them here," Ironwood replied.

"Concern for Salem or for the boy?" Ozpin asked, knowing his friend too well to know what he was thinking.

"Both actually. While I am concerned about the boy and his turning into a giant ape, he hasn't done so since, and you can never be too careful when it comes to her." Ironwood explained.

"James, we are in a time of peace shows of power like this is going to give off the wrong impression," Ozpin stated.

"But if what Qrow said is true the-" Ironwood began before Ozpin interrupted him.

"If what Qrow said was true, then we will handle it tactfully, it's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent, though I was glad to see them during the incident last semester." Ozpin explained.

"Yes, and with that incident, we should be more cautious, which is why I brought them here," Ironwood replied.

"As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses as we can, with Mura helping with a few," Ozpin stated.

"Believe me, I am," Ironwood replied as he turned to leave, but he stopped to say one last thing.

"But ask yourself this, do you honestly believe that your children can win a war?" Ironwood asked as he left.

"I hope they never have to," Ozpin answered.

"But it seems a new war might just turn everything we've done so far upside down." Ozpin murmured.

* * *

**Beacon Library…**

Jason was sitting in the library with his friends as he read a book about martial art techniques he was reading currently a technique called the Kaio-… Kaio-what now he couldn't quite understand it, it seemed like a weird combo move.

_"Looks dumb and dangerous anyway. Let's just skip it." _Jason thought as he turned the next page.

He sat with his team and Team JNPR as Team RWBY was playing a board game across from them. It seemed like things were heating up as the game went on its way. Eventually, Ruby and Weiss were crying comically as Yang had defeated them, with Blake seemingly disinterested.

Jaune went up asking if he could play, but Team RWBY had the maximum number of players. _"I feel like that game is similar to a card game I heard of, but I can't think of the game." _Jason thought as he continued his reading. Suddenly Sun showed up with a boy with blue hair behind him greeting the group.

"Aren't libraries supposed to be for reading?" The boy asked.

"Thank You!" Ren cried, waking up Nora.

"Well, they're the only one not reading something in here." Alex pointed out. Sun turned to his friend, saying, "Shut up, don't be a nerd."

"It's intellectual okay, thank you." His friend replied.

"I'm Neptune." He introduced himself. After he introduced himself, he immediately flirted with Weiss, who was surprisingly swooned over by him.

"I never took you as the board game playing type," Sun said as he looked at the game Team RWBY was playing.

"Right well, I think I'm done playing actually, I'll see you guys later," Blake stated As she left the group.

"Women." Nora then said, breaking the silence that was made when Blake left.

"I wonder why she seems more distant than usual." Jason wondered aloud as he watched her leave.

"Maybe it has something to do with that attack on a warehouse that happened last night. I heard it was a base of operations for the White Fang," Damian suggested.

"Probably that and the whole White Fang doing all these robberies and causing all the panic." Evan elaborated.

"Hey Jason, haven't seen you since the stakeout. How's your tail?" Sun asked as he walked up to Jason.

"Oh, my tail is all better. I just wrapped it around my waist, I usually do it when I'm fighting, but my tail is still sensitive, so I'm being careful." Jason lied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He didn't want to lie to his new friend, but he didn't want others to know just yet that his tail was cut off. They might get the wrong idea.

"Cool, what 'ya reading? You're not studying cause that would make you a nerd like Neptune?" Sun asked.

"It's intellectual!" Neptune yelled.

"Nah, I'm just reading on some new martial arts techniques I could use," Jason answered, smiling.

"Wow, you really like fighting, don't you?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, it's unnatural, but you learn to live with it," Evan answered for Jason, who went on to glare at him.

"So, are you going to be participating in the tournament with your team?" Jason asked.

"You bet me, and Neptune and the rest of our team are going all the way to the finals!" Sun declared.

"Well, so are we, so I guess we'll see you there," Jason replied.

"Hey, what makes you think you'll be the ones to make it to the finals Team RWBY is going to take home the gold!" Ruby exclaimed, pumping her arms in the air.

"Well, Team JNPR is going to be the ones to win it all!" Jaune boasted. Everyone present were chatting it up until they were asked to leave for being too loud.

* * *

**Beacon Dorms…**

Later that night, Cinder Fall sat with her henchmen Emerald and Mercury, in their dorm, very unhappy. The previous night had given many of them a shock seeing that their operation in Vale was now very crippled for the time being.

Cinder was deep in thought as she thought about what their next move would be. She knew that the recruitment would need to be moved up so that they can replenish their numbers, but what would they do about those two attackers.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Mercury asked, breaking the silence.

"Quiet Mercury, can't you see Cinder is trying to think!" Emerald yelled, not liking Mercury's abruptness.

"What are we just going to sit here and not talk about it cause I feel like this is an important topic? Two people only TWO PEOPLE came in and destroyed the entire warehouse and killed a great many of those White Fang members with lasers freaking lasers! I don't think the White Fang is too happy about that!" Mercury yelled, not happy about the situation himself.

"Oh, and what are we going to do about now they disappeared as soon as they appeared?!" Emerald questioned.

"Well, anything is better than nothing!" Mercury replied.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" Cinder snapped, causing both of them to stop talking. Cinder was angry, angrier than she has ever been, but she knew she had to keep her cool, now was not the time to panic.

"For now, all we need to do is be patient and wait and continue the plan and keep an eye out for those two again, and next time I will deal with them personally on our terms." Cinder explained.

"I will make them know that messing with us was the biggest mistake of their lives, and they will know their place." Emerald and Mercury seemed to calm down after hearing that, but Mercury deep down had his doubts.

Cinder only had half of the fall maiden's power, and those guys again were shooting lasers like it was nothing. He felt that without the fall maiden's power, she would lose.

"Now, while we lost many members last night, they can be replaced, and as long as Torchwick is still here to do the dirty work, we can still stay on schedule." Cinder finished. The three then began to settle in and keep the appearance as normal transfer students.

* * *

**Beacon Dorms Elsewhere…**

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we have put some fear and doubt in the minds of Salem's pathetic pawns." Kiran bragged as the entirety of his 'team' was in their dorm.

"They were pathetic, granted it was just some White Fang grunts, but we have now made our presence known to them," Iver explained.

"Good, though, I do think at the moment they still think they can beat us. Once we learn who they are we can deal with them more efficiently." Silas smiled happily with the results.

"Now that we have access to the CCT, I want to keep tabs on all communication so that we can take over if needed, and once the tournament is in its full swing and we kill the Saiyan in front of the people, we can show the world that we are in control now," Silas explained.

"Now, Elias, I want you to be the one who shows his face most here while we take care of business," Silas ordered.

"Understood," Elias replied.

"Now is the time to do what the old man couldn't," Silas said.

"Now, Kiran, how goes the development of the device?" Asked Silas.

"It's well underway the whole world will be united, no more humans and no more faunus, only Tuffles," Kiran answered.

"Good now, all we need to do is wait," Silas said, sitting down.

Elias looked on at his brothers and kept telling himself that this was the right thing to do. For the survival of the Tuffles and the building of their new empire, this is what needed to happen.

* * *

_The mysterious quadruplet Tuffle warriors have begun to make their move. What do they plan to do, and what do they mean that only Tuffles will be left? Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, while this chapter had little action, I still had fun writing it next time. There will be some fighting, so look forward to that. Now I know some may be wondering if Jason will ever date any of the characters, especially when he saw Velvet again in this chapter, which was just a joke, I don't really plan on having him do so, but I might have it happen in the future. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Talon's Legacy**

_Last time our heroes went through rigorous training to become stronger. However, a new Tuffle threat has followed them to Beacon. These Tuffles are stronger and meaner than Talon ever was, and their goals go beyond killing all Saiyans. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Vale Commercial District…**

Team JADE was currently in Vale to get some new equipment for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament and any fights they could get into like the one with Talon. While Jason and Evan just browsed, for the most part, not needing anything in terms of equipment for the tournament.

Alex and Damian, however, were looking at some light armor and weapon attachments. Alex looked at several different types of arrows to see which one did the most damage. While Damian looked at some armor sets, as well as several items that help him maintain his sword.

While Jason looked around, he found a pair of black arm guards that were light yet durable. He actually saw some use in these, knowing it could help him block light Ki attacks and decided to buy them, putting them on immediately.

"Wow, you were the last person I expected to buy a piece of armor," Evan commented as he watched Jason put the braces on.

"Yeah, but these just spoke to me, so I decided why not," Jason explained.

"Well, they look nice, and if you think that it's helpful, I'll trust your judgment," Evan said as he walked away.

Soon Alex and Damian got what they needed, and they all left the store and went on their way through Vale. Jason was looking around at Vale, enjoying the scenery as he and his team traversed through the streets.

"So, is there anything else we need to get while we're out?" Evan asked.

"I think we're all good right now. I feel like the tournament is a sure win for us." Damian smiled with Alex nodding next to him.

Jason was so focused on the conversation that he didn't notice the person in front of him. That is until he bumped into her. As he fell down, he immediately realized the situation and got back onto his feet to help the girl up.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention, my bad." Jason apologized. The girl just nodded in front of him, not saying a word.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. The girl simply nodded again, still not speaking a word to him.

_"Is she shy or just a mute?" _Jason thought.

He took a closer look at the girl and noticed she had several odd features. She had hair that was split in two colors, pink and brown, the same as her two eyes, and was very small at that as well. The girl didn't even seem bothered by the whole ordeal.

"Well, sorry again. I hope I didn't hurt you." Jason apologized again.

He then noticed the girl had a piece of paper in her hands as she began to write on it. When she was finished, she turned it to him, and he read it. _"It's fine, don't worry about it. Names Neo. Hope we see each other again, big guy ;)" _She had said. Neo then gave Jason a wink as she walked off, leaving Jason confused at what just happened.

"Whoa, nice one. Looks like you're better at impressing girls than Evan, and you accidentally ran into her." Damian teased Jason looking at him, confused.

"That was just a fluke. I'm way better with girls than he is. I mean, look, he still doesn't understand what happened!" Evan shot back, pointing at Jason.

"Yeah, can one of you guys explain she seemed like she was okay but then she wrote on the paper and the wink, what happened?!" Jason questioned, confused.

Evan and the others simply laughed at their leader's oblivious behavior. Evan knew that Jason's mother hadn't been able to talk to him about love before she passed away, so he decided to educate his friend.

"So, she was hitting on me?" Jason asked, still not fully understanding.

"Looks like it, but don't worry about it. I doubt we'll see her again." Evan responded as he pushed his leader along.

"Huh, but if it's that easy, why can't you find a date?" Jason asked Evan, who glared at him, annoyed.

"It's not that easy. She must have been weird!" Evan yelled as he pushed Jason faster back to Beacon.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Roman Torchwick was preparing for the recruitment rally tonight. He had guards and other precautions set up to make sure nothing like what happened with the old warehouse would happen again.

_"Where are these freaks coming from?" _Roman questioned as he paced around, ordering some of the White Fang members to set up the stage.

Suddenly he heard the door to the new warehouse open then close behind him. As he turned around, he saw his trusty partner in crime walk in twirling her hush.

"Well, there you are, Neo. What took you so long I thought you were going on a quick trip to the store what did you decide to take a joy walk again?" Torchwick asked as he walked up to her. Neo just rolled her eyes as she hopped on top of a crate. She then began to write on a pad of paper.

"Uh, with this again, well hurry up, we don't have all day!" Torchwick demanded, receiving a glare from Neo.

She finished up her note and handed it to Torchwick, and it read, _"I just bumped into a cute guy no reason to worry, and who do you think I am your maid? I can do whatever I want!" _Torchwick looked up at Neo, who swung her legs and smiled mischievously.

"Oh, it was just a boy really, and here I thought you didn't like men," Torchwick commented, resulting in him being hit with a ball of paper.

He unraveled the paper seeing that it read, _"I like men just not men like you." _He looked back at her as she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to sigh.

"Well, will you just come down and help so we can get this over with if you haven't noticed we're kind of short-staffed since the attack?" Torchwick asked, gesturing all around him. Neo rolled her eyes and jumped down to help as she passed Torchwick, he followed.

"Also, did you find any leads on who those guys were?" Torchwick asked. Neo just shook her head, and Torchwick sighed in annoyance.

"Well, let's just hope they don't show up again," Torchwick complained as he lit a cigar.

* * *

**Outside…**

"So, a recruitment is happening tonight, huh well, that makes things interesting. How about we crash the party." Kiran suggested as Silas and Iver stood next to him.

"Yes, this will be fun. I miss out on the first attack since you two decided to do it without me, but this time we will cripple the power of their operation by spreading a deep fear into them all, and this time no one will want to join." Silas laughed as he watched the warehouse.

"Well, it hasn't started yet. We should wait till it turns to night before we attack." Iver suggested getting a nod from the other two.

"Looks like Elias is going to miss the fun again." Kiran pointed out.

"Well, we can't all be out during the attack. We can't look too suspicious yet, and he currently trying to figure out who the Witch's pawns are." Silas replied. The three then continued to wait until the recruitment began.

* * *

**Later That Night...**

Jason laid wide awake in his bed, unable to sleep. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling something terrible was going to happen. The more he thought about this feeling, the more his thoughts were drawn towards Mura's prophecy, if you could call it one, it talked about a threat that Jason and Evan would help stop.

He didn't think much about it because he never knew when it would come, but now that he felt like part of what Mura said being taming the beast within had now made sense to him, he couldn't help but feel that this threat was near.

He then jumped up when he heard a small explosion in the distance. Jason looked at the rest of his team, who was sound asleep, not hearing the explosion. Eventually, Jason had decided to check out what it was on his own, so he quickly got out of bed and into his Gi. Then after opening the window, he flew off towards the origin of the explosion.

* * *

**White Fang Rally...**

Blake had been sent into a panic. She and Sun had infiltrated a recruitment rally for the White Fang to investigate their plan. As she watched in horror as the faunus around her were convinced into going on with this insane plan. All that happened before she and Sun had been recognized.

However, before the two could escape, loud noises came from the outside, catching everyone's attention. Suddenly the wall behind them exploded, shaking the entire building, everyone not currently part of the White Fang screamed in terror as three masked figures dressed in black stepped through the hole.

"Looks like we got ourselves a party, sorry we didn't really get an invitation, but we decided to drop in anyway." One spoke up as a ball of light emerged in his hand.

_"Wait, is that Ki?!" _Blake questioned as she ducked down, pulling Sun with her as the man blasted the crowd.

People began to flee and run out of the building as the three men began to blast everything in sight. Roman Torchwick, however, jumped into the mech that the White Fang had appropriated and turned it on to attack the men.

"We need to get out of here and inform the others!" Blake stated as she picked Sun up.

"Yeah, I don't think we can deal with this with just us." Sun agreed as the two ran out. Torchwick shot several bullets and hails of rockets at the three men trying to kill them.

"I am sick and tired of people ruining my plans. First, it was Red, then her friends, and NOW! IT'S YOU FREAKS!" Torchwick yelled as he punched one of the assailants.

However, much to his surprise, the man caught it with one hand almost effortlessly and picked up the mech throwing it out of the warehouse. He became more surprised when the man appeared above him and drove him into the ground.

"Don't tell me you actually thought your little toy could do anything, that's just laughable." The man smirked as he and the other two walked out of the building.

"Now, are you going to surrender and beg for mercy, or are you going to continue fighting and die like a man?" Another masked man questioned.

"Personally, I would like to have some fun, so please continue fighting, but first tell us who your boss is, and we may, may being the keyword mind you, just let you live," Another masked man stated. Blake and Sun were hiding behind a crate as they contacted the rest of their friends.

"Everyone, if you can hear me, we need…" Blake started before she was interrupted by Sun "HELP!" Blake gave him a look before she continued.

"Torchwick is here, we found him at a White Fang recruitment rally, and it was attacked by three men, they are strong! Strong enough to fight off Torchwick, who is fighting in a giant mech." Blake explained.

"And they shoot lasers, like actual lasers no joke we need backup like yesterday!" Sun yelled. This got the attention of everyone on the other side of the line immediately. If they could shoot lasers, that meant that there was a strong possibility that they could use Ki.

"If anyone of you can try to call Jason and his team, we could most likely use their help." Blake requested as she and Sun ran from the crate they were hiding behind as a stray blast hit it.

"This may be above our paygrade!" Blake added.

Jason flew at a high speed as he reached the origin of the explosion, and what he saw horrified him. The entire area was nearly destroyed as a fight between a big mech, and three men went on below him, but what made him most surprised was when he saw the three people shoot lasers.

_"Ki, that was Ki, but how? I can't sense their energy?! No, they couldn't be robots, right?" _Jason questioned as he touched down.

He then recognized the familiar energies of Blake and Sun nearby with the rest of Team RWBY on their way. He went over to check on his friends that were already there and saw that they were alright. He touched down near them just out of sight before running over.

"Scratch that he's actually here," Blake said as Jason walked up to them.

"Okay, so can someone explain what the hell is going on?!" Jason asked as he reached them.

"Wait, how did you know to come here?" Sun asked.

"There was a giant explosion most of the time, that means danger, so I decided to check it out," Jason answered.

"So, back to what is going on." Jason requested.

"Okay, so we were investigating Torchwick and the White Fang, so we infiltrated a recruitment rally. Torchwick revealed that mech, which he is in, then those three guys blew up the wall and started attacking everyone!" Sun spouted super-fast. To anyone else, it would have been inaudible jabbering, but Jason could understand him fully.

"Also, how did you get here so fast?" Sun asked.

"Don't worry about it," Jason responded.

"So this is a problem, and the rest of my team is asleep and won't be able to help, especially Evan, because he is a deep sleeper. Trust me, you can drop a rock on his crotch, and he wouldn't wake up." Jason explained.

"That's a very specific example." Sun pointed out.

"How do you think I know he wouldn't wake up if you were to do that?" Jason replied.

"Then what are we going to do?" Asked Blake. Jason stood up and looked at the current fight. It seemed that the three men were just toying with Torchwick and didn't take him seriously.

"For now, you and the rest of your team, when they get here, fight Torchwick leave the others to me," Jason ordered.

"Wait, your planning on taking on those three alone? Are you crazy?!" Sun questioned as Jason went over to the fight.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's…super strong. Stronger than from what you've already seen." Blake stated, not wanting to give away the secret of Ki.

Jason flew over and attacked the nearest masked man. He kicked him away and spun around, elbowing the next one in the stomach sending him flying. But then he was put on the defensive as the third attacked him, almost overwhelming him with his strength.

Torchwick felt like he finally hit a stroke of luck as the tank boy from the docks attacked the three assailants. That is until he was attacked by Blake and Sun, who were soon joined by the rest of Team RWBY and Neptune.

"Oh, come on what is with today!" Torchwick complained as he fought the group. Back with Jason, he managed to get away from his attacker and hovered in the air.

"While I can't justify the actions of the White Fang, that still doesn't give you guys the right to kill them like that!" Jason shouted as the three men flew up and surrounded him.

"Well, it's not any of your business yet, Saiyan, so how about you just sit back and enjoy the show, but don't worry, your time will come soon." One of the men explained, causing Jason to go wide-eyed.

"How do you…then you're all affiliated with Talon, aren't you? That's why I can't sense your energy!" Jason claimed as he grew angrier.

"You'd be correct, but we are only affiliated with that old man in the littlest form imaginable, he created us to kill you and your kind, but we don't fully care about what he wanted, especially now that you killed him." Another explained.

"You could say that we are Talon's legacy, we are all that he left behind his clones. We are made to represent one part of him, I am his hatred for you, Saiyans, I am **_S_**." **_S _**began.

"He is Talon's intelligence **_K_**, and he is Talon's creativity, and he is **_I_**. Now we do have a fourth brother, but he is not here right now but know that he is his Talon's pride." **S** explained.

"What are you planning?" Jason asked.

"Now now, Saiyan, where is the fun in just telling you? It's much more entertaining to see you try and fail to find out." **_I_** replied.

"Don't call me that!" Jason yelled.

"Fine, then I will just stop you here and find your friend!" Jason stated as he powered up.

His body was surrounded by a white aura as he attacked the three. While when he first engaged them, he felt like he had the upper hand. But he soon realized that their number superiority and overwhelming strength proved to be too much for him as they threw him around. **_K_** kicked him up, then he was slammed back down by _I_ then smashed in the gut by _S_'s fist knocking the air out of him.

"Come on, where's that power-up you used against the old man and his tin can? This is getting boring?" **_S_** questioned as he grabbed Jason in the throat.

Jason's body then grew slightly bigger as his hair stood up slightly, and his eyes turned orange. He then headbutted **_S_**, causing him to let go, then he blasted the other two who tried to sneak up behind him.

"Now that's more like it, entertain us some more Saiyan!" **_S_** yelled as he charged back at Jason.

They both threw punches at each other, countering with almost every blow until **_I_** came from under them, knocking Jason away, but he quickly recovered. **_K_** came up from behind Jason into a full nelson, but Jason countered by flying up and back down on the ground, putting most of the force on **_K_**.

Jason was barely keeping control, and he knew he couldn't keep this up for long if he didn't end this soon. That he would lose control and go feral and attack anyone he saw, just like when he was training.

Jason couldn't remember what happened, but he was told that it took the combined power of his team and Mura to stop him. Jason got up to face the other two, but before he could fight, they disappeared and reappeared in front of him, hitting him with great force. He was sent flying into a nearby crate knocking him out of his power boost.

"Well, you have become very powerful. If you were to master that form, you could actually pose a threat to us, but as it stands, you are nothing. I'm disappointed I was hoping for more of a fight, but I guess I'll just kill you now and save us the trouble of doing it later." **_S_** declared as he rose his hand.

"What are you planning on doing? Jason asked.

"It's none of your business, Saiyan, but know that there would have been nothing you could have done about it to stop us." **_K_** sniggered.

"Enough talking time to die, **_E_** will just have to get over your death," **_S_** said as he blasted at Jason with a giant ball of energy. But instead of killing him, his image shattered like glass, and he was gone.

"What?! The hell just happened?!" **_I _**questioned, confused.

"Looks like he got away, but there's nothing to worry about for now. Let's just leave. There's nothing more we need to do here." **_S_** commanded as he flew off with the others following.

Jason didn't know what happened. One second he was staring at Talon's offspring about to kill him the next. He was somewhere else but still close by. He sensed a quick use of someone's semblance but didn't know who's it was until he looked up and saw Neo above him sitting on the edge of a crate.

She winked at him as she got up and disappeared, seemingly teleporting to where Torchwick was. Jason looked over to where his friends were and saw that they got Torchwick out of the mech and had him cornered until Neo intervened and got him out of there, escaping in an airship.

_"She's one of Torchwick's allies that's just great. But if that's the case, why did she help me?" _Jason wondered as he got up.

His body was sore all over with a couple of bruises, but thankfully he had not sustained much damage. He would be all better, given some rest and food. Jason walked up to his friends, who were not particularly happy with Torchwick's escape.

"Great back to square one," Blake complained as she walked off in a huff. Everyone then turned to Jason, who had arrived with smiles.

"Good to see you in one piece. Guess those guys didn't give you much trouble." Yang chuckled as she patted his back.

"Yeah, but they were strong, and they got away, I don't know what they have planned, but that's not the last we will see of them," Jason explained. Everyone looked at him with concern, those of Team RWBY knowing that something like the fight with Talon was going to happen again.

"Hey, where's Sun and Neptune?" Jason asked.

"They got launched far away, but they messaged that they were okay," Ruby answered.

"Changing the subject back should we be concerned with those guys?" Weiss asked.

"No, I don't think they plan on doing anything soon, so for now, we should head back to Beacon and get some sleep," Jason answered.

"Leave those guys to Evan and me. You guys just worry about whatever you were doing out here for, which speaking of was what?" Jason asked.

"We were looking into the White Fang and Roman Torchwick to see what they were planning. Whatever it is, it's not good." Blake answered begrudgingly.

_"She seems more annoyed than the rest, best leave her be for now." _Jason thought as sirens began to be heard from the distance.

"We should go. I'd rather not be interrogated by the police again." Jason said, getting nods from the rest of the group as they returned to Beacon.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

"So, you failed again." Cinder stated as she spoke to Torchwick on her scroll.

"Look, what did you want me to do? I had THREE OF THEM that attacked shooting lasers and pulling apart the mech like it was made of clay!" Torchwick began.

"Then I was attacked by those kids again while Mr. Tank guy fought the competition! And of course, Neo helping the guy!" Torchwick yelled as he glared at Neo, who just rolled her eyes.

"No, I think she did the right thing. If he can fight with them on equal grounds, then he can be of use to us to deal with those people. Now I want you to go to the south and help our remaining members. We can't afford any more mistakes." Cinder explained as Neo smiled smugly at Torchwick.

"For now, we will begin looking into who these people are and what they have against us, and once we find out who they are, I will take care of them personally." Cinder continued. However, the scroll began to experience loud interference that screeched on both ends.

"Ah, what the hell is your scroll broken?!" Torchwick questioned.

"I can ask you the same thing!" Cinder rebuked.

"It's neither actually. It's just me chiming in on your conversation." A voice said, coming from the scroll.

"Who, who the hell are you?!" Torchwick asked.

"I am the man who has been attacking your small meetings. I do hope that you enjoyed our appearance at the party. I know I do since it finally gives us the chance to talk, Ms. Cinder, was it?" The voice questioned.

"Yes." Cinder answered begrudgingly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet the Witch's pawn." The voice said. Cinder's eyes widened at the man's words; how, how could he know who she served.

"Now, I will get straight to business and tell you what I've been waiting to since me and my brothers arrived in Vale." The voice continued.

"And what would that be?" Cinder asked with anger filling her voice.

"Stay out of our way, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave Vale and end your little escapade." The voice explained.

"And why should I do that?" She asked.

"Do you believe I'm scared of you? I have powers that you couldn't even imagine." Cinder cautioned.

"Yes, your little maiden powers are powerful, but you only have half, don't you. And even so, those powers are nothing to me but a children's plaything, I have true power, Ms. Fall, a power that when compared to yours, makes it look pathetic." The voice explained.

"You believe you are strong because that's what your mistress told you, but in reality, to me, you're just a child having a tantrum, now this is your warning stay out of our way, or you will die. We now know who you are. This world belongs to us." The voice stated before the line went dead.

Cinder pocketed her scroll, her face filled with anger. Who did that man think he was talking to her like that claiming to have such great power. She knew now that she had to find this man and kill him along with his associates. Cinder then walked out of the bathroom and into her dorm, where Emerald and Mercury waited for her.

"Cinder, are you okay? You look mad?" Emerald asked.

"I'm furious, actually." Cinder answered as she recounted what her conversation of she just had over the scroll. Emerald and Mercury looked shocked, knowing that their entire operation could come crumbling down.

"So, what now do we abandon the mission, or are we going to find these guys?" asked Emerald.

"We will for the moment bide our time and work in the shadows, we will not leave, but for the moment, we shouldn't do anything to raise suspicion and leave some of the dirty work to Neo." Cinder explained.

"Yeah, and besides, there's no way that guy is as powerful as he claimed he was," Mercury stated. However, deep down, after seeing what those people had done, he had some doubt that they were just making false claims about their power.

* * *

"So do you think they'll actually listen, or are they going to continue?" Asked Elias as Silas handed the scroll back to him.

"Well, after speaking with her once, I can tell that she's the type of person who doesn't take threats seriously. She still believes that she is stronger or at least will be if she retrieves the full powers of the fall maiden and thinks that she can still take us on." Silas began.

"However she knows that we have uncovered her identity and now have the advantage, and now she won't do any more steps in her plan personally, meaning that her plan will have more bumps in the road. Finally, if she truly does try to challenge us, we will show her personally the gap between our power when we kill her." Silas explained.

"Yes, and now that her plan is handicapped, let's say I have no doubt that we will achieve our victory without any obstacles." Kiran elaborated.

"I am concerned though about what she is doing in the southeast. I have a feeling they are planning an attack. It would sure as hell explain all the dust they stole." Iver brought up.

"If it is an attack, I say let it happen, we shall aide in preventing it from making us seem less suspicious. Then once we demonstrate our power to the world, it will seem all the more frightening that we have taken out a city that survived an attack like that," Kiran explained.

"Interesting well, I see no reason to not go with such a plan, now I think we've done enough for the night we have, as much as I hate it, classes tomorrow," Silas said as they all went to bed.

* * *

Jason had gone up to Ozpin's office to explain the situation to him the day after the fight, while he expected him to be concerned that someone connected to Talon was planning to do something in Vale. Still, he seemed calm like everything was under control.

"Just leave this matter to me. If we need you for anything, I will inform you." Ozpin explained as he dismissed Jason.

Jason knew that Ozpin was taking this seriously. Someone of his status would be used to keeping a calm demeanor when he hears bad news. He then pushed those thoughts from a couple of days ago aside as he focused on going to class. Today was a good day for his favorite class was today.

Combat class, while he usually never fought because people feared his strength, he enjoyed watching the fights that took place, especially when his friends fought. At the moment, Pyrrha was single handily handing Team CDRL their asses as she mopped the floor with them.

_"I seriously wonder what was going through their heads if they thought that they could beat her four on one." _Jason thought as he watched. Soon the match ended, and unsurprisingly Pyrrha had trounced them.

_"It looks like her reaction time has improved. She didn't even use her semblance during that fight." _Jason thought.

As the match ended, the lights turned on, and Glynda took the stage, announcing that they had time for one more match. The person who volunteered to fight was someone Jason hadn't had much interaction with. His name was Mercury Black, and what was strange about him volunteering was that he wanted to fight Pyrrha, who just finished fighting.

_"Well, her stamina has increased significantly since she trained with Kai, so another fight right after her last one shouldn't be a problem." _Jason thought.

As Mercury took the stage, Jason couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine, he felt his energy, and it felt cold instead of warm. It was odd because Jason could also feel that he had no intention of bringing any harm to Pyrrha, but at the same time, he had an ulterior motive.

The fight started, and Mercury sent a relentless amount of attacks at Pyrrha. He seemed to be one who fights with his feet for the most part as he disarmed Pyrrha. Then when it seemed like he would hit Pyrrha, Jason felt her use her semblance to move his foot away.

Afterward, he was sent back, and Jason could see a smile on his face as he forfeited the match, surprising everyone. However, Jason could tell now what his ulterior motive was. He wanted to find out what Pyrrha's semblance was so he could prepare for it during the tournament, at least that was his assumption. Glynda looked disappointed and turned to the rest of the students.

"Well, since that match didn't last long, we do have time for one last battle, any volunteers?" She asked.

Immediately a hand shot up, and it belonged to another man Jason did not have much interaction with, he had only talked to the guy once, and this was the first time he made his presence known in class.

"I wish to fight, ma'am." Elias volunteered.

"Very well, Mr. Elias Plant, is it come down to the stage and for your opponent…" Before she could continue, Elias had interrupted her.

"Actually, I would like to choose my opponent as well, Professor Goodwitch, if you don't mind?" Elias asked.

"Very well, as long as it's not Miss Nikos, I would like to not have a repeat of the last match or at least tire her out any more than she is," Glynda explained.

"I'm fine, though, really professor," Pyrrha responded.

"Don't worry, I do not wish to fight her. I would like to fight him." Elias clarified as he pointed to Jason. Jason immediately got up, surprised that someone actually challenged him to a fight but was happy to oblige.

"Very well, Mr. Shin, if you and Mr. Plant would please come down to the stage," Glynda instructed as both went down to the stage. Once they got there, they took opposite sides of the stage, both getting into a fighting stance.

_"So he's a martial artist too huh, this should be interesting." _Jason thought as Glynda signaled the beginning of the match.

Before the match started he took notice of how Elias looked.

He never got a good look at him the first time they met but the boy had pitch-black hair and dark blue eyes. His skin looked human-like but had a slight gray look about it. He wore a black shirt with the same colored pants. Then his shoes were yellow and he wore a red belt. Unknown to him the rest of Elias's brothers looked the same and wore similar clothing due to being Talon's clones.

Jason and Elias charged straight at each other, clashing in the middle of the stage, then both backflipped away from one another and stared each other down. Back up on the bleacher's, Mercury and Emerald were watching the fight with great interest.

"Looks like we actually get to she the Tank kid fight. Let's see if he's as strong as Torchwick says he is." Mercury whispered.

"Yeah, we may be able to use him in our plan if we're lucky," Emerald replied as they returned their attention to the match.

Jason threw a punch at Elias, who ducked under it, throwing a punch of his own, which was caught by Jason. He then flipped over to send a kick to Jason's face, who let go of Elias's hand to dodge the attack. They charged back at each other and continued attacking and countering each other's attacks perfectly.

_"Man, this guy is pretty good, this is going to be a fun fight!" _Jason thought.

Jason then stepped it up a notch, and the next time Elias threw a punch at Jason, it passed right through him. The spectators gasped at this as Jason disappeared and reappeared behind Elias, kicking him in the back, sending him away.

"Wow, he disappeared and reappeared almost like Blake with her semblance!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not really that's just the afterimage technique. You see, Blake's semblance leaves a copy of her to take the attack for her. The afterimage technique is just Jason moving too fast for the naked eye to register," Evan explained as everyone turned their attention back to the fight except Blake, who was reading a book.

Jason went to follow up on his attack but was intercepted by Elias, who quickly got on his knees and kicked Jason upwards. He went for his own follow-up attack but was once again fooled by the afterimage technique, and Jason grabbed onto Elias throwing him back to the ground shattering it. Elias got back up as Jason landed, and both went for another attack until the bell rang, marking the end of the class.

"Well, looks like we're out of time. We'll continue some other times, students, and remember the dance is this weekend and your first mission on Monday." Glynda announced as she dismissed the class.

Jason turned to Elias and gave him a bow, which he returned as they left the stage, Jason was going to talk to him, but he seemed to almost disappear. Elias walked up and out of the classroom as it ended, he wasn't able to get a full analysis of Jason's techniques and strength.

But he had enough to know that Silas was right when he fought him a few days ago. Elias had to hold back a majority of his strength just to make the match fair.

"Get stronger, Saiyan. I wish to fight you for real with all of my strength when I end you." Elias whispered to himself as he continued to walk until he reached Mercury and Emerald and proceeded to complete his second task of that day. Elias purposely bumped into Mercury and apologized quickly as he left.

"What the hell that guy is good at fighting but apparently can't watch where he's going!" Mercury hissed, annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, but that fight was interesting. It looks like Roman wasn't lying when he said that the kid was strong." Emerald recalled changing the subject.

"Yeah, and I feel like he was holding back. We should keep a close eye on him." Mercury agreed. The two continued on until Mercury felt something in his pants.

"What the…what's this?" He asked as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Did you put this in my pants as a joke?" Mercury asked Emerald.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would pull a lame prank like that or would ever touch your pants?" Emerald replied.

"Whatever," Mercury said as he opened it.

His eyes widened as he read the contents of the paper, confusing Emerald, who took the paper to read it for herself. When she read it, her eyes as well widened at the sight, it read, _"Remember to stay out of our way!" _They both contemplated what the note said and decided to relay it to Cinder, who was unhappy, to say the least.

* * *

"Great, I forgot about the dance, can't we just not go?" Jason asked.

"Nope, we're going, and I'm making you, besides going to the dance is the best chance to get a date!" Evan explained, putting his arm around Jason.

"Oh really, then who're you going to ask to the dance because I doubt that anyone we know would want to go with a connoisseur of women like you?" Alex asked.

"Not you too!" Evan yelled, annoyed.

"To answer your question, I have a couple of people in mind," Evan answered.

"Is one of them, Yang?" Jason questioned, making Evan sweat drop, knowing that he was found out.

"Shut up!" Evan shouted, annoyed that he was easy to read.

"Well, hopefully, whoever you ask is okay with going with you," Damian smirked.

"Yeah, so changing the subject slightly, do any of you have ideas for dates?" Evan asked.

The remaining members of Team JADE looked at one another and, in unison, said "No." Evan facepalmed at their response.

"Yeah, I should have expected much." Evan sighed.

"Well, I have no interest in seeing anyone right now, so I'm just going to go for fun," Damian explained.

"Same here." Alex agreed.

"And I didn't want to go in the first place, so I have no one in mind to ask, not that I like any girl we know in that way," Jason added.

"You guys make the worst wingmen." Evan sighed, giving up on them.

"Well, I'd rather work on the new Ki attacks I've been working on, but since I have no choice, I guess I need to find a suit." Jason groaned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we don't have any formal attire," Evan replied.

"Guess we're going shopping then," Damian said.

"Yay, I love shopping," Jason muttered as they went to the bullhead to head into the city.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

Needless to say, the whole experience of buying a suit was a disaster, or at least when it came to Jason. He couldn't find one he felt comfortable in. It was almost like the first day of school when he put his uniform on for the first time. Thankfully they found the right one that Jason could deal with, though he still complained about it and returned to Beacon.

"Ahhh, that was exhausting!" Jason complained as he flopped onto his bed.

"That's only because you couldn't find a suit that met your standards!" Evan replied, annoyed that it took them the rest of the day to buy their suits.

"Whatever at least it's done, by the way, did you hear Yang and Weiss are planning the event?" Damian asked.

"Really, I thought Team CFVY was overseeing the dance," Jason replied.

"They were, but apparently their mission is taking longer than expected," Alex explained. Jason's thoughts were now on Team CFVY. While he didn't know all of them, he hoped that Velvet, Coco, and their team were okay.

"So while we're all alone, do you guys want to talk about Talon's little leftovers?' Damian asked, getting everyone's attention.

"They seem to be after me again, but unlike Talon, they're patient, and I think even smarter unless Talon was turned senile, plus they seem to have a bigger goal other than wanting to kill the Saiyans and me," Jason explained.

"You know every time you talk about the Saiyans, you talk like you're not one of them. I mean, who knows, maybe you're not, but still, the evidence at this point is kind of substantial to point towards them." Evan stated.

"Well, even if I am a Saiyan, I don't care. I was raised here on Remnant as a faunus, so that's what I'll be though I now lack a tail." Jason replied.

"Well, whatever floats your boat, pal," Alex said.

"Okay, well, for now, I think we should keep an eye out for them," Evan suggested as he walked towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to ask out some of the girls on my list to the dance. Unless one of them says yes, then I will just go with them." Evan explained as he left.

"How much do you want to bet he gets rejected by everyone?" Jason asked.

"I'll take some of that action!" Damian responded with Alex nodding beginning their little bet. An hour passed before Evan returned to the room with a face with mixed emotions on it.

"So, how'd it go?" Asked Alex.

"Well, let's just say I have a date, on terms, but a date nonetheless," Evan answered.

"Crap, I lost!" Jason muttered.

"What was that?" Evan asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Jason replied speedily.

"So who're going with?" Jason asked.

"Well, I'm going with Yang on the condition that I only make eye contact with other girls and that I only look at other girls if I talk to them," Evan explained, embarrassed. Upon hearing this, Jason burst into laughter, getting a glare from Evan.

"No way she's making you not look at anyone, *Laughter*, and you can't check out girls like you normally do, I guess … *Laughter* … that's what you get for being a perve." Jason laughed as he fell to the ground.

"It's not that funny!" Evan yelled, but it made it no less funny for Jason.

"Well, I'm actually surprised she agreed," Damian said.

"Yeah, I mean, we are just going as friends, but still, who knows, right," Evan replied as he dropped onto Jason, elbowing him in the stomach knocking him out.

"And that takes care of that." Evan smiled, placing Jason on his bed.

* * *

**Beacon Dorms…**

"So, we're still going to be able to pull this off, right?" Mercury asked as he read his comic on the floor.

"Of course, no matter what they say, their threats do not frighten me, now tell me about the invincible girl." Cinder ordered.

"Well, she's not exactly invincible, just smart." Mercury began.

"Yeah, her semblance is polarity. She can control all metal." Emerald continued.

"But she only makes slight changes to not get noticed like during our match today, she only made it look like I missed," Mercury explained.

"That's why during last year's Mistral Tournament, she narrowly lost to Jason Shin. He had no metal for her to manipulate." Emerald further explained.

"Speaking of him, it seems Roman was right. He is strong, and he doesn't show off his full strength from what we think at least." Emerald continued.

"And can we talk about how he grew several feet in a year that just seems unnatural even for a faunus?" Mercury asked.

"Not now!" Emerald snapped at him.

"What I'm just saying it's weird look how short he was and how tall he is now. Hell, even when he was short, he was strong." Mercury pointed out.

"It matters not. He may be of use to us in getting rid of those pests. Add them both to the list." Cinder stated as she continued to sew.

"Now, all we have to do is wait patiently and take away what little power they have." Cinder explained.

* * *

**Ozpin's Office…**

"Oz, are you sure because our situation just became much more dire if you're right?" Ironwood asked as he stood in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Mr. Shin has informed me that he encountered three assailants claiming to be clones of Talon with a fourth one somewhere out there." Ozpin began.

"At the moment, we don't know what their objective is, we do know that eventually, they'll come after Mr. Shin, but it seems like they want more than that." Ozpin continued.

"For now, we need to do what we've have been doing with Salem's spies, so keep an eye out and move when necessary," Ozpin advised.

"But they can be an even greater threat than the spies, Oz we need to find them. This is why I brought my men we need to act!" Ironwood demanded.

"If we do so, we risk causing panic, and you know as well as I that it is not an option. We'll find them, and when we do, I'll actually be happy for having your fleet here." Ozpin replied, causing Ironwood to calm down.

"Okay, but let's be careful nonetheless." Ironwood suggested.

"Of course, now I suggest we turn in it's late. I will see you at the dance tomorrow," Ozpin said.

"Yes, see you then," Ironwood replied, turning away to leave, but he soon stopped.

"Will Glynda be there?" Ironwood asked.

"Of course." Ozpin laughed.

* * *

**Beacon Ballroom…**

"So I have a question," Jason spoke up.

"Yeah, shoot," Yang replied.

"Why did you agree to go with Evan to the dance, not that it's a bad thing, but I didn't think that you liked someone like him?" Jason asked.

"You mean a pervert." Yang clarified.

"Yeah, that." Jason agreed. Jason had been helping Yang and Weiss with setting up the dance, and currently, he was carrying a large speaker the same as Yang.

"Well, it's not like I think he's a bad guy or a complete pervert, I think most guys check out girls like he does, and you know it's just as friends," Yang answered.

"Besides, I'm going to be turning heads tomorrow, and I decided having some arm candy of my own to make people jealous would be the cherry on top. Plus, I think it would be funny to see him avoid looking at anyone." Yang explained.

"Wow, that does not sound surprising in the least," Jason replied as he put the speaker down.

"Yeah, she likes doing stuff like this. You should have seen her during a party we had back in signal she did something similar just to mess with dad." Ruby commented.

"That seems so like Yang," Weiss commented as she walked up to Ruby and placed two napkins on the table.

"Now, Ruby, which one do you think we should use for the dance?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked at the napkins closely.

"Aren't they the same?" Ruby questioned.

"Of course, you would say that." Weiss sighed, picking up the napkins then turned to Jason.

"What do you think?" She asked as Jason studied them carefully.

"They look exactly the same except one might be a darker color than the other, maybe," Jason answered, getting a scowl from Weiss.

"You're both hopeless," Weiss stated before walking away.

"So, what about you, big guy? Do you have a date for the dance?" Yang asked.

"Nope, I'm just going to go alone. Honestly, I'm not a fan of stuff like this. For one, I can't dance, and secondly, I hate suits. Personally, I would like just to either go in my Gi or not go at all." Jason explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"See! I'm not the only one who doesn't want to wear formal clothes!" Ruby complained to Yang, who just rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are going to wear a dress, and besides, I'm assuming Jason is still going to wear a suit." Yang asserted.

"Yeah, I had to go buy one that was…great," Jason muttered. Soon the door to the ballroom opened as Sun and Neptune entered the room.

"Hey, guys, this place is looking cool nice job." Sun complimented.

"Thanks, and it's going to look even better with the fog machine!" Yang exclaimed, getting Weiss's attention.

"Hey, I thought I said no…" But before Weiss could finish, Neptune interrupted her.

"You guys have a fog machine, that's pretty cool." Neptune smiled.

"Well, we were thinking about it, yeah." Weiss laughed, walking up to Neptune.

"Is it just me, or is she acting weird?" Jason whispered to Ruby.

"Yeah, she's totally crushing on that Neptune guy, and it's so obvious," Ruby replied.

"So is Blake coming to the dance, or is she still acting…Blakey?" Sun asked.

"Still acting, Blakey, sorry Sun," Ruby answered.

"Is she still sulking over the whole White Fang thing?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we want to bring her to the dance so she can finally relax and not slowly kill herself," Ruby answered.

"But don't worry, she'll come, and I'll make sure of it," Yang commented.

"Really, how are you doing that?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry, just know I have my ways," Yang replied.

"Cool, so what are you guys wearing?" Jason asked Sun and Neptune.

"Uhh, this, what else," Sun answered.

"Ignore him, for he does not know the way," Neptune advised.

"Hey, I might have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo, and suits and Ties are not our thing," Sun explained.

"Lucky, my team is making me wear a suit," Jason complained as Sun put his hand on his shoulder.

"You poor soul." Sun consoled.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to deal with it. Who knows, maybe I'll have some fun, though I don't count on it." Jason said.

* * *

_The devious Tuffles nature has been revealed, but what is their full goal, and what is their plan going forward? Will Cinder continue to ignore their threats, and what fate will fall upon Vale? Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter finished. I quite enjoyed writing this one. From here on out, this is where the RWBY story is going to change a bit. While many things will stay the same, some major events are going to occur differently, going forward. Next chapter, I do plan on ending Volume 2 while yes, it was fast, but there is not much story in Volume 2 for me to put in, and Volume 3 is where the action starts. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mission Day**

_Last time our hero met with his new Tuffle enemies and learned that they are planning something in Vale, then the Tuffles have uncovered the identities of Salem's pawns and have sent them a warning, "Stay away or die!" what happens next now!_

* * *

Jason shifted in his suit as he approached the ballroom, uncomfortable in his clothing. "Man, why do I have to wear this?!" Jason complained as he tugged his collar.

"Dude, just stop messing with it, or you're going to mess up your tie!" Evan said, slapping Jason's hand away from his collar.

"What? It's uncomfortable, dude how are you okay wearing this?" Jason asked.

"Because I'm not a child," Evan answered.

"Now you sound like Weiss," Jason commented.

"Whatever I'd rather not keep my date waiting," Evan replied as Team JADE entered the ballroom.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Yang complimented as they entered.

"Thanks, but you look better, Yang, so how long till we can dance?" Evan asked.

"Easy there, I still have to work here for a few more minutes, then I'm dancing with Blake. Afterward, we can dance, but don't forget your promise." Yang explained.

"Yep, wouldn't forget it at all," Evan replied with a nervous laugh.

"So, you did get Blake to come nice!" Jason smiled.

"But how did you do it?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, but that's my secret," Yang responded. Then the door opened once more, and everyone turned to see Ruby coming in wearing a red dress and wearing high heels.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby looked as uncomfortable in her dress as Jason did in his suit.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby asked. She stumbled a bit as she walked forward and nearly fell but was caught by Jason.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself." Jason teased as he helped Ruby up.

"Uh, thanks. I just have to get used to walking with these shoes." Ruby explained.

"Well, go out there and have some fun little sister, the party's just beginning!" Yang smiled.

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't really dance, nor do I have a date, not that I wanted one at least I don't think I'm ready, but still what now?" Ruby asked.

"Just do whatever look just find someone you know and talk to them or maybe even dance, like Jason, will you accompany Ruby for the party?" Yang asked.

"Wait, what?! I mean, we can hang out, yeah, but I can't dance." Jason replied.

"Cool, you two go on and have fun!" Yang laughed as she pushed the two along, ignoring Jason.

"Okay, so what do you want to do because I just planned to find a corner and stand there?" Jason questioned.

"That actually sounds nice dances aren't for me anyway." Ruby agreed as they walked to a secluded area. Soon they were joined by Weiss, who seemed bummed about the dance.

"Hey Weiss, how's it going?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine. I'm still waiting to see if Yang actually got Blake to come." Weiss explained.

"She did say she had a dance reserved for her, so I think she did," Jason informed. And just as he said that did Blake enter the ballroom with Sun.

"Well, Weiss, there's your answer." Ruby smiled as they watched Blake dance with Yang.

"I'm glad she managed to get her to come. She needed this." Weiss said.

"Was she really that worked up about the White Fang?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine now that she is here. I think this will get her to unwind fully." Ruby explained.

"So, Jason, where's your team?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Evan is waiting on Yang for their dance and Damian and Alex…" Jason started as he looked over at his two teammates dancing alone.

"They're doing their own thing." He finished.

"What about you, Weiss, do you have a date?" Jason questioned.

"No, I…I had better things to do." Weiss stammered.

"Really well, we can always just talk and stuff. It's what Ruby and I are going to do." Jason suggested.

"No, thanks. I'm good, you have fun." Weiss replied as she left.

"She seems down, I thought for sure that she would have asked Neptune or something." Jason pointed out as they were approached by Ozpin.

"Not enjoying the party, you two?" Ozpin asked.

"No, we are. We're just not the dancing kind of people." Ruby explained with Jason nodding.

"Well, if you think about it, fighting and dancing are two sides of the same coin with two partners interlocked, although if you mess up in a dance, all you'll get is a swollen foot." Ozpin related.

"I don't see it. If it was like that, I think I would enjoy dancing a lot more." Jason commented.

"Do you really only think about fighting and training?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, but I do think about it a lot," Jason answered.

"Either way, it's not every day that friends can come together like this, time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that make them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." Ozpin continued.

"That sounds like something a playwright would say, but that sounds pretty good to me," Jason replied. Ozpin then left Ruby and Jason alone as they watched the dance go on by the punch bowl as Jaune approached them.

"I see you two are also hiding at the punch bowl," Jaune said.

"Yep," Ruby replied.

"Not much else to do, or at least that I would want," Jason added.

"Well, to the socially awkward." Jaune toasted as the three cheered their glasses.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." Ruby apologized.

"Meh, it's fine, Neptune's a cool guy. I see why she went with him." Jaune responded.

"Wait, I thought she came here alone?" Jason asked.

"She did, she says that she has too much to focus on to worry about boys," Ruby explained.

"So she got rejected that sucks." Jason theorized as Jaune looked astonished.

"Really, you think she got rejected?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, if you think about it, it doesn't seem like Weiss, who had a crush on Neptune to not ask the guy out. Someone like her is bound to at least try." Jason pointed out. Jaune looked over to where Neptune was and scowled.

"Hold my punch." He told Jason as he handed his glass to Jason.

"Well, looks like he's going to speak his mind to Neptune." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for him," Ruby commented.

"For Jaune or Neptune?" Jason asked.

"Doesn't matter who," Ruby answered, taking a sip of her punch. Over across the room, Cinder Fall was with her two 'teammates' looking like a normal team.

"Do you think she can do it?" Emerald asked.

"There's nothing to worry about, I have faith that Neo has already uploaded the virus to the CCT. All we need to do is act natural." Cinder explained as she slow danced with Mercury.

"With Neo's semblance, she could easily get past the guards and upload the virus." Cinder added.

"Speak of the devil here she comes." Mercury pointed out as Neo walked up from behind them in her disguise of a twin-tailed black haired girl with green eyes.

"Were you successful?" Cinder asked, getting a nod from Neo.

"Good now let's just keep the façade going. This was easier than what we originally planned." Cinder ordered. Neo nodded again as she walked off into the crowd.

"Where is she going?" Emerald asked.

"Who cares," Mercury replied. Close by, they were being observed by SIKE.

"Should we be concerned about that?" Elias questioned.

"Of course not. There's nothing their little virus could do that we can't override. Our superior knowledge makes anything they do pointless, isn't that right, Kiran?" Silas asked.

"Obviously, I can eliminate anything they do to the CCT in your words, it's child's play." Kiran agreed.

"And besides, I will allow their actions, for now, to add to the fun!" Silas laughed. Jason was talking to Ruby by the punch bowl as they watched Team JNPR take the dance floor.

"Wow, who knew they could dance," Jason commented.

"Yeah, they're pretty good." Ruby agreed. Soon as they left the dance floor, Jason felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a short girl with long black hair and twin tails with green eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?' Jason asked, but instead of an answer, she grabbed onto Jason's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Hey, wait…what?!" Jason asked as he was dragged away, flailing his free arm. Ruby was shocked at this but didn't know what to do about it

"Okay, bye, I guess," Ruby said as she watched him get dragged away.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" Ruby sighed as she stood alone.

Jason was perplexed and flustered at the sudden situation, he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but he didn't know what to do. She had dragged him to the dance floor and forced him into a slow dance with her. Which at first was odd for Jason had no experience doing so, but she seemed just as bad at is as he was as they bumped into nearly everyone there.

"Um, so I never got your name. Have we met before?" Jason asked as they continued dancing. The girl just nodded as they danced but did not say a single word to him.

_"Is she a mute? Wait, her energy seems familiar, and didn't I meet a short mute girl recently?" _Jason thought as he began to put two and two together.

His eyes narrowed on the girl as she finished her dance with him and winked at him as she disappeared into the crowd. Jason felt her use her semblance for a split second, and she was gone. _"Was that Neo?" _Jason questioned.

He exited the ballroom and looked around to see if he can spot where she went but came up empty-handed. Then he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Ruby walking out of the ballroom.

"Oh, hey Jason, I didn't know you were out here too, where's that girl who made you dance?" Ruby asked.

"No idea, she just disappeared. I felt like there was something suspicious about her, so I came out here to see if I could find her but no luck." Jason explained.

"Well, maybe it was nothing, just some weird girl who made you dance," Ruby suggested.

"Maybe, but whatever nothing I can do about it now, so why did you leave the dance?" Jason asked.

"I was just uncomfortable being alone in there, everyone was either dancing or with their date, so I decided to come out and get some air," Ruby explained.

"Well, since we can't leave the dance fully without getting in trouble with our friends, want to continue where we left off then?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure, it's better than doing nothing." Ruby laughed as they entered the ballroom once again.

* * *

**Monday Team JADE's dorm…**

"So, you're saying that the girl you were dancing with dragged you onto the dance floor to do so?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it, and I thought you weren't allowed to look at girls unless you were talking to them?" Jason questioned back.

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here, not you. But still, you got someone to dance with you without even asking that's just unfair!" Evan complained.

"Dude, why are you complaining you went with Yang?" Damian questioned.

"Yeah, and I am happy I did, it was fun going with a friend, but still I just wish girls did the same with me!" Evan explained.

"Still though I have a bad feeling towards when we finished dancing was when I figured out it was Neo, Roman Torchwick's partner in crime, but I have no idea what she was there for," Jason recalled.

"Well, maybe she has a crush on you," Damian suggested.

"That's ridiculous. They've only met each other three times! If you include the dance." Evan denied.

"Look, that doesn't matter. Let's just focus on trying to think about why she was there." Jason insisted.

"Well, who knows for sure, but for now, we should be safe and inform Ozpin," Alex suggested getting nods from the rest of them.

"Way ahead of you, he seemed to act exactly the same as when I told him about Talon's clones. However, the general was also there, and he seemed less calm about it. I wasn't able to stay to hear their conversation, but I'm sure they have it handled." Jason recounted.

"Sweet, so now we need to find out what we are going to do for our first mission today," Evan said, changing the subject.

"I think the best course of action for the mission is to get one that keeps us near the city. I have a feeling that something bad will happen, plus I don't want to leave the city unprotected if Talon's offspring decide to make a move." Jason informed his team.

"Sounds good to me, but I still want something that gives us some action. It would be boring otherwise." Evan commented.

Soon Glynda announced that the first-year students must meet in the amphitheater. Team JADE got up and left their dorm to head over. It was finally time to choose their mission for the next week. When they arrived with the rest of the first-years, Ozpin and Glynda were already on the stage.

_"Man, this feels like the first day all over again." _Jason thought as he and his team found a spot to stand next to Teams RWBY and JNPR. Ozpin walked up to the mic to make his announcement to the students.

"Today, we stand together united, Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale the four kingdoms of Remnant." Ozpin began his speech.

"Does he always have to give a long boring speech?" Evan asked.

"Looks like it," Jason answered.

Ozpin went on to tell the tale of the color naming tradition and its meaning as he finished his speech. Afterward, he explained how the missions would work by shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission before dismissing the students to choose their missions.

"Alright, let's do this. I want some fun!" Jason exclaimed as he rushed to the nearest holo terminal.

However, they could not find a mission that would give Jason the fun he wanted near Vale or one that they were allowed to take. So, in the end, they were forced to choose wall repair on the perimeter defense. Jason left a trail of tears as he exited the amphitheater.

"It's not fair. Why can't they have cooler missions near Vale?!" Jason cried.

"You guys are staying in Vale, I thought you of all people would want to go on an exploratory mission?" Weiss asked as she and the rest of Team RWBY walked up to them.

"Normally, we would, but right now, we don't want to leave Vale due to the Tuffle problem we have. We didn't want to leave Vale unattended." Damian explained.

"What about you guys, what mission did you pick?" Alex asked.

"We managed to convince Ozpin to get a search and destroy mission in the southeast," Blake answered.

"Actually, it seemed like he just gave it to us like he knew what we were up to." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, he just came out of nowhere and changed it for us. Maybe he was listening in on our conversation." Ruby suggested.

"Convinced? What business do you guys have there?" Evan asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Ruby answered, playing it off like it was no big deal.

"Right, well, you guys have fun with that," Evan said. Just then, several students gathered around the area as they noticed that Team CFVY had returned.

"They're okay!" Jason exclaimed. The group walked up to the team to check up on them.

"Hey, guys, are you okay you've been gone for a while?" Jason asked as he reached the team.

"Oh, hey Jason, we're all fine. Just there were more Grimm there than we first thought." Velvet explained.

"Thankfully, my team looked out for me. You first years should be fine after all. You'll be shadowing a huntsman." Velvet reassured.

"Yeah, we managed to get rid of all those pests after they came for us though sorry you missed the fun," Coco said.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you're all okay," Jason replied.

"We are too." Blake agreed.

"Thanks, see you guys around," Coco said as she and Velvet left.

"Well, we better get going too, we need to prepare to help with…wall repair." Jason deadpanned as he and his team left.

* * *

**Southern Wall of Vale…**

"Now then, students, how about we get started on this grand adventure!" Professor Port exclaimed as they reached the southern wall.

"I wouldn't call repairing a wall, a grand adventure professor." Jason sighed as he stood slumped behind him.

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Shin. You see, you never know what can happen just like when I was young, I remember…" Port explained as he began to tell a tale.

"Yay, another story," Evan whined as they entered the worksite.

"I thought you guys would be happy lifting heavy objects and doing some manual labor because you love training." Damian voiced. Jason perked up instantly since he had not thought of such a takeaway from this mission.

"You're right! This could be good for us. I'm now ready to repair a wall who's with me!" Jason yelled with fire in his eyes.

"Great enthusiasm Mr. Shin. Now let's get to work!" Port responded as Team JADE began to work on the wall.

The wall itself had some little damage, but to repair said damage, they needed to take the wall apart and put it back together again. Jason and Evan had a simpler part of the job. Due to their strength, they were tasked with carrying heavy material to and from the wall. While Damian and Alex were tasked with putting the wall together again. Due to their precision skills, this task was a breeze.

Professor Port was overseeing their work and giving them inspiration with tales of his many missions as a huntsman, though nobody except Jason paid any attention to him. By the time the sun had set, the wall was more than halfway done in its repair.

"Well done, students, I never imagined that the repairs on the wall would go as fast as it has. You all will make fine huntsman one day!" Port exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I need to rest now. That was exhausting." Damian complained.

"You and me both." Alex agreed.

"I can still keep going. I bet if we work through the night, we can get this thing done before morning!" Jason declared.

"You can't be serious." Damian sighed.

"While your enthusiasm is appreciated, the worksite closes at night, so we must go back to Beacon and continue tomorrow," Port explained. They nodded as they got up to leave, heading back to Beacon for the night.

* * *

**Southeast of Vale…**

"So is today a bad day?" Torchwick asked.

"Yes, I would say so because not only is this operation so understaffed that we haven't even loaded a third of the train yet, but now I have you, little miss Red, intruding on our operation." He answered himself as he turned to Ruby.

Ruby had fallen into the ruins of an underground settlement project during her mission, accidentally stumbling onto Roman Torchwick and the White Fangs operation in the area. Though that was her plan to find them, she was unprepared for this situation, especially without her Crescent Rose.

"Let me go, you creep!" Ruby demanded.

"No, can do Red. If I let you go now, you'll inform the big guys, and our operation will be ruined, not that it isn't already." Torchwick explained.

"Now, just sit tight while…" Torchwick began to say before a large explosion rang through the area.

"Oh come on, did one of you idiots dropped one of the bombs again?!" Torchwick asked angrily. Soon the rest of Team RWBY, accompanied by Doctor Oobleck and Zwei, rounded a corner to reveal themselves wreaking havoc to rescue Ruby.

"Great." Torchwick sighed. Taking the surprise of her team revealing themselves, Ruby escaped and returned to her team.

"Ruby, you're okay!" Yang exclaimed as she embraced Ruby in a big hug.

"Well, girls, it seems we've stumbled onto a secret operation lead by Roman Torchwick, let's bring these evildoers to justice!" Oobleck insisted.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby smiled as she took her Crescent Rose from Weiss and turned it into scythe mode.

"Oh no, not again! Neo, we're leaving now!" Torchwick ordered. Neo appeared out of nowhere and landed near Roman, but before she could activate her semblance, she was forced to bounce back to dodge an attack from Yang.

"Not this time, you're not getting away!" Yang declared, slamming her fists together.

The group then engaged the enemy with Yang, accompanied by Blake attacking Neo while Ruby, Weiss, fought Torchwick. While this happened, Oobleck fought off the few White Fang members that were there with help from Zwei.

"Tell me this why is it that when I am trying to go about my business that you all keep finding me?!" Torchwick asked.

"Guess you're just that unlucky!" Ruby joked as she swung her Crescent Rose at Torchwick.

"And today is where your luck ends, you're going to prison!" Weiss declared.

"Oh, really, I've never heard that before!" Torchwick snapped back.

As he went toe to toe with the two girls. Over with Yang and Blake they were still mid-fight with Neo, who was having trouble keeping up with both of them. If she was able to fight them one at a time, she would have no trouble at all.

But trying to keep up with Blake's speed and agility and Yang's strength was proving to be a problem. Blake attacked Neo with a flurry of blows. However, each attack was countered by Neo. However, she was blindsided by an attack by Yang being sent flying away into several crates.

"Not so tough now, are you!" Yang gibed as she approached the crates. But to her surprise, when she got there, Neo was gone, nowhere to be seen.

"What? Where did she go?" Yang asked, looking around.

Almost as if answering her question. The train next to them suddenly spurred to life, its horn ringing throughout the area. Torchwick turned from his fight to see the train starting to move away with Neo motioning for him to get on.

"Well, ladies, it's been fun, but I must now bid you ado," Torchwick said as he jumped on the train, which began to dart away.

"Don't let them leave!" Blake insisted as she ran towards the train. Everyone soon followed, getting on the train just before it got away.

"Okay, now we must search the train top to bottom to find Torchwick before this train reaches its destination! I am going to try to contact the headmaster." Oobleck ordered. Team RWBY immediately sprang into action as they split up Yang and Ruby taking the inside while Weiss and Blake searched outside for Torchwick and Neo.

"Now what they're on the train, and we have no way of escaping?" Torchwick questioned as Neo operated the train.

"Plus, we're going straight for Vale, the worst possible place to be right now!" Torchwick complained, getting an eye-roll from Neo. Neo then pushed some buttons, changing the display on a security screen showing that they had two bombs that were loaded on the train.

"Well, that can help, send one off to bring in some Grimm to distract those pests and the other for us to escape," Torchwick ordered. Neo nodded and activated the first bomb detaching the train car from the train.

"This is not good," Oobleck said as he saw the train car getting detached. He ran full speed and managed to hop on to the next train car before he was left behind, bringing Zwei along with him.

"That was close, but now there is less train to cover." Oobleck pointed out, adjusting his tie. Soon the train car that was left behind exploded and made a hole in the ceiling where Grimm came falling down.

"And that's another setback." Oobleck sighed as he readied his weapon. Weiss and Blake were nearing the locomotive. However, before they reached, Neo hopped out from inside and stopped them.

"You're not stopping us!" Blake declared as she and Weiss teamed up against Neo.

However, with the help of her illusions, she was able to keep up with the two. Below Yang and Ruby had run into the last train car before the locomotive. But they were stopped in their tracks by the sight of a bomb that was stored inside. Primed and ready for use.

"This is not good," Yang stated.

"What are we supposed to do, Yang? We can't disarm a bomb?!" Ruby asked.

"We don't have to as long as we capture Torchwick and get this off the train," Yang explained. Suddenly the door in front of them opened.

"Well I tell you this, I don't plan on being captured by you!" Torchwick announced as he entered the train car.

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter!" Ruby shouted as she and Yang engaged Torchwick.

**Vale...**

Back in Vale, Morning was beginning to come, and the people slowly came out from their homes. Team JADE had already arrived at the work site for the second day on the job, ready to finish what they started.

"Wow, if there's one thing I'm most glad that I got from Kai's training, it's the stamina boost. After only a little bit of rest, I feel good as new!" Damian smiled as they got prepared to work.

"Yeah, I thought that it always helped." Evan agreed.

"Isn't that right, Jason?" He asked his friend. However, he got no answer, and when he looked at Jason, he saw that he was staring towards the eastern part of the area.

"Dude, you okay?" Evan asked.

"Can't you sense it, there's something under the ground over there, and it's moving at a high speed towards the city," Jason answered.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do, and from what I can tell, there are at least seven people there," Evan responded as he focused his sensing ability.

"I…I think Team RWBY is on whatever is under there," Jason explained.

"Do me a favor stay here and cover for me. I'm going to check this out real quick." Jason requested.

"You got it, but are you sure you don't want us to come?" Evan questioned.

"I'm sure the wall repair is still important, plus I'm just checking up on them. Hopefully, they don't need any help. Plus, we don't want to get in trouble for abandoning the mission." Jason explained.

Evan nodded as Jason turned to leave, heading in the direction where he sensed his friends. When Jason reached the part of the wall that was in his way, he looked carefully around before he flew over the top and continued onward. Once he finally reached where he sensed them, he could tell that they were moving fast, so he decided to blast a hole in the ground to enter wherever they were.

**Train 2 Miles From Vale...**

Blake and Weiss were exhausted, and they were not making any ground against Neo. If it wasn't for the fact they were on a moving vehicle, they would most likely be able to fight her better. However, due to the small space to work with and trying not to fall off the train, they were having trouble fighting the multi-colored mute. Neo cracked a smug smile as she countered another one of Weiss's attacks angering the girl greatly.

"What are we going to do? We can't touch her?!" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, for now, we just have to keep fighting. Maybe she'll tire out soon." Blake answered.

This caused Neo to laugh, a bit amused that the two were having so much trouble and believed that she was as tired as they were. However, she soon stopped as an explosion came from overhead, and a figure came dropping down and landed in between the fighters.

"Maybe it was a good thing I came seeing as Torchwick is here," Jason stated as he got up.

"Hey, guys, hope I'm not interrupting?" Jason asked, turning to his friends.

"No, actually, you came at the perfect time we needed someone who could help us fight her," Weiss answered, not questioning why or how he was there. Jason turned and saw Neo standing in front of him, giving him a small smile and a wave.

"Okay, I can take over from here. You two can get some rest if you'd like." Jason insisted.

"We'll be okay. We're going to help Yang and Ruby capture Torchwick. You can have her." Blake replied as she and Weiss jumped down and entered the train car.

"You know I just thought that this would be a perfect time to ask you why you were at the dance and why you dragged me over to dance with you, but then I remembered you don't talk," Jason informed Neo, who just shrugged as a response.

"But while I have your attention, I would like to thank you for saving my life a couple of weeks ago." Jason thanked, making Neo smile.

Jason charged at Neo, who quickly dodged behind him. In response, Jason threw an elbow behind him at Neo, but her image shattered like glass upon impact. While he couldn't see where she went, he could sense her behind him, and he jumped up to avoid her attack.

_"Looks like as long as she doesn't go far, I can still sense her." _Jason Affirmed.

"Your illusions won't work here. I know exactly where you go after you use them, so please just surrender. I don't particularly like hitting girls." Jason insisted.

Neo just put her hand to her chin, blushing a little before she started to attack again. But to her surprise, Jason easily dodged every last one of her attacks like it was child's play. Then he jumped up and delivered a spin kick to her face. She went flying to the next train car behind them, struggling to get back up from Jason's attack before falling back down onto her back.

_"Shit, maybe I hit her too hard." _Jason thought as he walked over to her. Once he got to her, she got up with ease and tackled him to the ground.

"Well, remind me not to trust you if you look hurt?" Jason requested as he looked at Neo, who was on top of him. Neo shook her head as she went to knock Jason out with a single punch.

However, when her punch connected, Jason remained unfazed instead her own hand hurt, and she shook it to ease the pain. Thanks to the distraction, Jason managed to flip Neo off him and get back up.

Before they could continue fighting, Roman Torchwick was sent flying through a new hole that was made and landed in front of Jason. Before the man could get up, Jason stepped on his chest, keeping him down.

"You're not going anywhere, pal," Jason told Torchwick, who scowled.

"Great, when did the tank boy get here?" Roman questioned. Neo looked at Torchwick with some concern then back at Jason.

"I'm not letting you take him away if that's what you're thinking, but if you wish to try, then have at it," Jason spoke as Team RWBY came out of the train car. Neo looked very displeased and stuck out her tongue at them and used her semblance to escape.

"Oh yeah, that helps, thanks, Neo." Torchwick thanked sarcastically.

_"Oh well, she'll be back to bust me out in no time." _Torchwick thought as he was dragged up by Jason.

"So, do we have anything to tie this guy up with?" Jason asked.

"I think there was some rope in the train hold. I'll go get it." Blake answered.

"Thanks for coming to help, Jason. That would have been a lot harder if you hadn't shown up." Weiss thanked.

"No problem. I sensed you guys close to where my mission was, so I decided to check it out." Jason replied.

"Anyway, is it safe to assume Yang was the one who punched Torchwick through the ceiling?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah, it was great!" Yang exclaimed as Blake returned with some rope.

"You know this changes nothing. There's still the bomb bellow us." Torchwick bickered.

"Oh no, the bomb, what are we going to do we can't disarm it?!" Ruby asked, flailing her arms around.

"Children, it's good to see that you're okay, and you captured Roman Torchwick no less." Oobleck smiled as he returned to the students.

"Mr. Shin, how did you get here?" Oobleck questioned.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, but that's not important. There's still a bomb on this train primed to blow." Jason explained.

"Oh well, that's not good. From what I can tell, we are coming up under Vale. We cannot let it explode for a small number of Grimm is tailing the train. While it's not a problem for most huntsmen, they can still cause some casualties." Oobleck responded.

"I can deal with the bomb if you guys can deal with the Grimm," Jason suggested.

"Sure, let's do it!" Ruby shouted as her, Weiss and Yang went to fight the Grimm.

"I'll stay here and make sure Torchwick doesn't escape," Blake said.

"And I will try and stop the train, Mr. Shin, whatever you plan to do, do it fast. We have no idea when the bomb will go off." Oobleck told Jason.

Jason hopped down into the train car and examined the bomb noting its size, and made sure it wouldn't go off the instant he picked it up. After he confirmed that he could do it, he made sure that Oobleck was in the front of the train and that he could not see him.

_"I'd rather not explain to him how I can fly, though Torchwick may see, but who cares about what he thinks." _Jason thought.

_"Though then again, he might have seen me when I fought Talon's clones, so either way, it doesn't matter." _Jason thought. He then picked up the bomb and put it over his shoulder. He could hear it start to beep fast, indicating that the bomb was going to explode soon.

"Better get out of here," Jason said to himself.

He took off and flew away from the train as fast as he could towards the other end of the tunnel, passing right over Ruby and the others heading for the hole he made to get in the tunnel. As he inched closer, he could hear the bomb beep even faster, indicating that it could go off at any second.

"No time to spare better, throw this thing away!" Jason decided as he tossed the bomb at the other end of the tunnel. It blew up on impact with the ground, causing a cave in closing the tunnel behind them.

"Just in time," Jason smiled as he turned around and went back to check on his friends. The Grimm were almost all gone, and it seemed like his job was done here.

"Although I might as well use this opportunity to test out my new move, I don't think they'll mind if I borrow a few Grimm." Jason opined. He charged up his energy white aura now surrounding him until he let it loose.

"SPLITTING FLARE!" Jason yelled as he brought both hands in front of him, blasting two beams of energy in front of him, which split into several separate beams, one for each Grimm, killing them on impact.

"Yes! Another successful move that I created, I'm so glad that it didn't explode like the last time I tried it." Jason beamed.

"Wow, that was so cool. Was that a new move you created?" Ruby asked as she dashed up to Jason.

"Yep, I've been working on it since I learned how to fly since my energy control has improved in large strides," Jason explained.

Soon they could hear the train come to a halt, and they decided to return to it. As they returned, they saw Blake, Oobleck, and Zwei holding onto Torchwick making sure he doesn't escape.

"Exceptional students, you just saved many lives today. I hope you are as proud of yourselves as I am and how the headmaster will be when he and the Atlas officials come to take away Torchwick." Oobleck complimented.

"Thanks, I'm happy that their plans didn't come to fruition," Ruby replied.

"Well, once I get out, I'll just do it again!" Torchwick declared.

"Who said you were getting out, idiot?" Jason asked as he flicked Torchwick's forehead causing the criminal to be even angrier than he was. Soon a specialist team cut open another hole into the tunnel and retrieved Torchwick to lock him up and get everyone out.

"I'm so glad that's over I need some rest," Weiss complained as she sat down on the nearest bench.

"Me too, I could sleep for a week." Yang agreed, sitting next to Weiss.

"Well, I should get back to my team and help finish up the repairs on the wall. See you guys later." Jason smiled as he waved goodbye.

"Bye, Jason, thanks for the help!" Ruby yelled as he left.

Over on a nearby rooftop, Neo looked down on the scene frowning as her focus went on Jason. She soon turned away in a huff of annoyance as she left. As Jason returned to the worksite, he noticed a lot of work had been done while he was gone. In fact, it seemed almost done save for the concrete exterior.

"Good to see you've returned, Mr. Shin. I do hope you can explain where you went off to." Port said as he noticed Jason.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, professor. I had to go help some friends who were in trouble." Jason explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, well, as long as it was something that benefits someone else, then that's perfectly fine, I'm happy to see such a good student prospering," Port replied.

"But now it's time to get back to repairing the wall. All we need to do now is finish the concrete portion." Port stated. Jason nodded as he returned to his team, and they began to finish the wall.

* * *

**Nearby…**

"Well, looks like the breach was a total bust." Mercury spat as he watched Torchwick get taken away.

"Really, what made you think that? Was it the fact that the train was nowhere near ready when it left, the fact that those girls interfered again, or was it the fact that no Grimm came into the city and Torchwick was captured?" Emerald questioned.

"Everything that entire part of the plan went down the drain!" Mercury snapped back. This argument went on for some time until Cinder snapped.

"Quiet both of you, it's not important that this part didn't work. We still will make it work overall." Cinder asserted.

"But what are we going to do most of the White Fang doesn't trust us anymore because they're scared that they'll die from those mask freaks?" Mercury asked.

"They may not trust you anymore, but they still trust me." An unknown voice said. Suddenly a tall man stepped onto the rooftop. The group was on wearing a mask reminiscent of a Grimm.

"The White Fang will listen to me, so don't worry about any more setbacks in support only if you show results," Adam informed.

"Good to hear, Adam, I'm glad you still believe in our partnership and don't worry, you'll see results." Cinder thanked.

"Well, that takes care of the trust issues with the White Fang, but what about Neo? I got a message from her that the typical disguise she used for our team was compromised." Emerald asked.

"Tell her to change into a different form similar to the one before to not raise any suspicion." Cinder ordered.

"How the hell did she even compromise it?" Mercury questioned.

"Apparently that guy she liked put two and two together, but don't worry, she said that she won't make the same mistake by the way she words it, it almost sounds like she hates him now," Emerald explained.

"What did she get dumped?" Mercury asked.

"Who cares? We should go. We don't want anyone to get suspicious." Cinder insisted as she began to leave.

"Really, you climb to the top of a roof to have a secret conversation in broad daylight and you only now don't want to seem suspicious, I have to say you're doing a piss poor job." An unknown voice spoke from nearby.

Cinder stopped in her tracks as she heard an all too familiar voice, the same voice that she heard during her talk with Torchwick over the scroll. She looked up to the adjacent roof to see a man dressed in black with a hood and mask hiding his face.

"You!" Cinder hissed as her anger grew.

"Me," Silas replied as he floated over to their roof.

"Here, I thought the failure of this attack you had planned would shatter your drive, but it seems your dead set on doing this plan of yours." Silas began to say as he circled them.

"Do you fear your boss that much that failure isn't an option?" Silas asked.

"You don't know anything about me, just who do you think you are?" Cinder questioned as she approached the man.

"I am the ultimate power on this planet, and once I'm done with what I have planned, I will also rule over the entire universe," Silas explained.

"Excuse me?" Cinder asked, confused at the last part.

"You don't know how small you really are, there is an almost infinite universe out there swarming with several different forms of life, some that make the Grimm of this planet look laughable." Silas began.

"But that's not important. I told you to stay out of my way, to either leave or end your plans, but you still insist on continuing, but it ends here." Silas stated as he stopped in front of Cinder.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me. You underestimate my power." Cinder declared.

She summoned her weapons and attacked the man, but to her dismay, instead of dealing any sort of damage, the man countered and parried every attack with his pointer finger like it was nothing. Then he grabbed onto both of the blades and shattered them. The man then kicked her away, knocking the air out of Cinder and breaking two of her ribs.

"No, you underestimate my power. I told you that the power you wield is nothing but a toy in my eyes, and when you use it like you do…" Silas began until he rushed at Cinder at a frightening speed, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up.

"…you're just like a child, having a tantrum." Silas finished as he chocked Cinder. Emerald became furious as she attacked the man but was sent back by a blast from the man giving her a large burn on her stomach.

"Think before you act, idiot," Silas commented.

_"This guy, the feeling of power he gives off and superiority it's just like those two!" _Adam thought as the image to two boys flashed in his mind. The thought infuriated him, but he was unable to move his body, knowing that he was too weak to fight against the masked figure.

"You think you can kill me like this? I won't be taken out so easily!" Cinder growled.

Her right eye began to glow as she exploded with power, sending the man skidding backward. However, the man was still unfazed by her sudden rise of power and walked back forward towards her.

"You are just an ignorant fool who refuses to learn from her mistakes, I'm actually disappointed I was hoping to have some fun, but the powers you possess are wasted on you." Silas began.

"I hope that the next time someone with power like this challenges me, they actually make it challenging," Silas said as he raised his hand.

But before he could attack, the ground below him exploded, sending him flying up. Cinder used this chance to make new swords and attack him midair, cutting all around his body until tossing him to the ground and blasting him with another explosion. Cinder slowly sank back to the ground with a couple of bruises on her spitting out the blood from her mouth.

"Like I said, don't underestimate me." Cinder spoke as she looked at the smoke that came from the site of impact.

"That's one less obstacle we need to pass." Cinder continued.

"And that's another thing…" Silas spoke as he rose up, making Cinder once again freeze in place.

"…you think everything is so easy and that things always go your way even if your plans fail." Silas continued as he exited the smoke dusting himself off. Cinder's eyes were wide at the sight, she had put her all into that last attack, and he didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Yes, that's the right expression, fear, that is what you should have felt the minute you saw me, but your ego and overconfidence has blinded you. This is how the real world works where nothing goes your way without true sacrifice and where the strong…" He began as his body was surrounded by a dark red aura.

"…prey on the weak." He concluded as he stood in front of Cinder, who fell to her knees.

She shook in fear, her eyes as wide as humanly possible. How could someone be so strong? She could tell that even with the full power of the Fall Maiden that he would still dwarf her in terms of power. Everyone else there was in a same state of shock. No one could even move. Adam was reaching for his sword but couldn't make his hands grab hold of the hilt.

Cinder couldn't move an inch as he charged up his attack. She knew there was nothing she could do, even her mistress would be powerless before him. Then there was nothingness as the man blasted Cinder into ash, killing her and turned to leave, ignoring the others without a care in the world. Adam was the first to speak, wanting answers from this man.

"Who do you think you are human? Do you think you're above us, especially the faunus, you and your friends have killed many of my men?!" Adam questioned. This caused the man to laugh, angering Adam greatly.

"Oh, you little fool, I never said I was a human or a faunus. But there's nothing to worry about, once my brothers and I are done here, there will be no more humans or faunus left on this world." He explained as he suddenly vanished from sight.

Adam sighed in relief and confusion, he didn't understand what the man meant by his words, but he could now tell that whoever this man was, he was neither human nor faunus. He hadn't felt this weak or inferior since that time three years ago when he encountered those two children who took out an entire White Fang squad by themselves easily. The images of the two boys appeared once again, causing him to clench his fist in anger.

It is what drove him to become strong, and he had believed that he accomplished that, but he was wrong. He needed more, more power to make his goals a reality. Emerald was frozen with both fear and grief. Cinder was dead, and it happened in a matter of seconds. What would she do now the plan was over without Cinder, there is no way it could work.

"Great…just…great now the plan is done over. We can't hope to go against that guy, what are we supposed to do?!" Mercury questioned fear embedded into his being.

He knew, deep down, he knew that they weren't strong enough. They should have just abandoned the mission, but they didn't, and now Cinder was dead. Where would he go, and what would he do? He didn't know or care.

"Well, it looks like our partnership is over. Your plans are done. I'm leaving and refocusing the White Fang. One way or another, the White Fang will one day show the humans we are the superior beings, whether it's tomorrow or in three years!" Adam declared.

"I could care less about what you two do," Adam stated as he left. Unknown to them as Cinder perished, the maiden powers that she had stolen flew off and went to return to its other half deep down in the depths of Beacon.

* * *

**Beacon Rooftops Later That Day…**

Jason sat down on the rooftop of Beacon, meditating, expanding his senses out to the entirety of Vale. He was training to expand the total area where he can sense energy. However, at the moment, while he could sense the life energy over everyone in Vale, he could not differentiate them from one another unless they were close.

So, he breathed steadily and focused on his own Ki stabilizing it into a calm ocean as he increased his senses. Slowly he began to differentiate people in Vale, and soon he was able to tell the difference between everyone in Vale.

However, he could not sense where Neo was in the city, he was concerned having a loose end like her out there because he knew that people like her would try to break Roman out, but he also felt like she couldn't be all bad, why else would she so kind to him when they first met. But he knew he could allow that to cloud his judgment. She was most likely trying to get on his good side.

As he began to retract his senses back to himself, he had a thought, if the enemy could do this, that means they could find him at any time, was there a way that he could hide his energy? Maybe if he concentrated and lowered his energy output, he could do so.

He decided to test out this theory and lowered his energy output to almost zero. Jason couldn't tell if it worked for, he couldn't sense his own energy, so he decided to ask Evan. He took out his scroll and dialed up Evan.

"Yeah, man, what's up?" Evan asked as he picked up the scroll.

"Just a quick question, can you sense my energy right now?" Jason asked.

"Let me check, hm uh wait, I can't. What did you do?!" He asked.

"I lowered my energy output to near zero. I thought that hiding my energy so that no one could track me if I don't want it." Jason explained.

"Wow, that's awesome. I'm going to have to try that sometime." Evan replied.

"Yep, well, thanks," Jason thanked as he hung up. Every day Jason felt that he was growing in his knowledge of Ki discovering new ways to utilize it and make it work better.

"Might as well call it a night. Better get some rest for tomorrow's training for the tournament." Jason decided as he exited the roof. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from afar by Elias, who studied his training.

"Still haven't become strong enough. You better not disappoint me, Saiyan. I want to have a good fight between true warriors." Elias said as he jumped off the roof.

* * *

**Beacon Sub Basement…**

"It can't be!" Ironwood gasped as he and Ozpin traveled to the sub-basement.

They had an alert of movement inside and were worried that the enemy had broken in to kill Amber, but when they went down, they found something unexpected. Amber herself was out of her pod, moving evidentially. She had woken up and broke out, inspecting her current whereabouts.

"Well, it seems things are going in our favor," Ozpin said as they approached Amber. She still seemed to be recovering from being in a coma for so long, for she could barely stand when they arrived.

"Amber, are you okay? How do you feel?" Ozpin asked as he helped her up.

"I am fine, just tired, Ozpin, is that you? I can't really see right now, where am I, what happened?" Amber questioned.

"Don't worry, you're safe. You're at Beacon." Ironwood answered.

"You were attacked by an unknown assailant who somehow managed to take half of the Fall Maiden power from you, but thankfully Qrow intervened before you could die. Since then, you have been here on life support." Ozpin finished answering as Amber looked shocked.

"But I…I feel the entire maiden power still with me," Amber replied. Ozpin and Ironwood both were the ones who were shocked by this information. How could have the other half of the Fall Maiden power return to her?

"Oz, if that's true, then wouldn't that mean that her assailant…" Ironwood began to ask.

"Yes, whoever attacked Amber must have met her end, but what worries me is who killed her, whoever managed to kill her must have been incredibly strong," Ozpin explained.

"What's going to happen now?" Amber asked, still confused at her situation.

"For now, we will need to get you to a doctor to see how you're doing," Ozpin answered as he and Ironwood led her out of the basement.

_"While Amber waking up is an excellent turn of events, I feel as if the person who killed the false maiden is still out there. Could it be the Tuffles that are in Vale? If so, then I must be cautious about going forward." _Ozpin thought as they reached the elevator.

* * *

_Cinder's plan is in shambles as she perishes at the hands of Silas, causing Amber to waken from her slumber. What is the Tuffles master plan for Remnant, and why is Elias so obsessed with Jason getting stronger. Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And another chapter done I've got this one done pretty fast (I finished on the same day I uploaded chapter 10), and I got to write one of my favorite scenes that I have planned when Silas finally confronts Cinder face to face and shows her true fear. If you're wondering why the breach didn't occur, it's because of the fact that the Tuffles attacked the White Fang, diminishing their numbers and scaring off new recruits. **

**Meaning that there are not many to help out in the southeast, so they would be even less prepared for the plan than they were originally in Volume 2, so the only real threat there was Roman and Neo. And about Jason's Primal state, it's just the power up Broly had in the Dragon Ball Super movie. However, I do not plan on making Jason a legendary super Saiyan. Next chapter, the Vytal Festival Tournament begins! I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Tournament Begins**

_Last time our hero helped Team RWBY capture Roman Torchwick and get rid of a bomb, then Cinder Fall has perished by the hand of Silas. What happens next now!_

* * *

"Wow, that's where we're fighting in the tournament?!" Jason questioned as he watched the floating arena being positioned near Beacon.

"Yeah, that's what I was told. It's amazing, right?" Evan replied.

"Oh yeah, this is awesome!" Jason agreed.

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Alex stuttered lowly.

"You okay there, buddy, you kinda stuttered there?" Evan asked.

"He's just afraid of heights," Damian explained.

"Wait, how's that possible? How did you managed to get through the initiation or training on top of Kai's mountain if you're scared of heights?" Jason asked.

"I manage," Alex answered speedily.

"Don't engage him on it, please it makes him self conscious." Damian requested.

"Well, let's hope you don't get too scared during the tournament. Just don't look down." Jason reassured his friend patting him on his back.

"So, what's the game plan for the tournament?" Damian asked.

"Well from how the previous tournaments were like we all get to fight in the first round, then two of us, then finally one on one fights. So, I was thinking for the second round we draw straws for who goes then rock paper scissors for who goes to the finals." Jason explained.

"That sounds fair." Evan agreed with the others nodding.

"Hey, guys enjoying the view?" Ruby asked as she and the rest of Team RWBY walk up to them.

"Yeah, that arena is awesome. I want to fight in it right now!" Jason exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"He's a bit overly excited about it," Damian added.

"Well, that's to be expected knowing his obsession for fighting," Weiss replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Evan asked.

"We're heading to Vale to resupply, then we're heading to train in the combat room," Blake answered.

"Nice, it's always good to be prepared, but we're going to win the tournament," Jason replied.

"Challenge accepted!" Ruby exulted.

The two teams said their goodbyes as they departed. Team JADE decided to go to do their own training. Jason and Evan decided to meditate on the roof and work on their Ki control while Damian worked on his technique and strength, and Alex worked on his aim to keep up his accuracy.

"How do you guys meditate for so long without getting bored?" Damian asked as he took a break.

"It takes a lot of mental focus and training, when we first started it, we were bored out of our minds, but now we can do it for days if we wanted," Evan explained.

"I might have to try that sometime to help with my focus and mental fortitude," Damian said as he got back up to continue his training.

Jason looked up from his meditation sensing Alex using his semblance, but it felt different, almost like he was trying to use it differently than normal. When he shot the arrow, energy surrounded it but soon became unstable, and the arrow broke in two. Alex sighed and knocked another arrow attempting to try it again.

_"Looks like he's trying to develop that technique." _Jason thought as he turned his attention to Damian, who was now doing something very similar.

Damian began building up energy in his sword and swung, and, from what Jason could tell, he was trying to keep his energy in the blade-like he had been practicing, but once the blade was swung, the energy was thrown away like always, and he had to try again. They seemed to be trying their hardest on this training and looked like they already knew what they had to do to complete it.

_"I know that they'll get it eventually. I believe that they can do it. They can do what their family said they couldn't." _Jason thought as he returned to his meditation, remembering the tale his friends had told him.

Evidently, Damian and Alex come from a family, much like Weiss's, were their semblances are inherited. However, in their family, they have two distinct semblances that must use the sword, and the other uses the bow, much like the two brothers.

However, it seemed that they didn't care for the semblance they were given even though that if they use it, they would be much powerful they choose to use the opposite weapon. Damian was supposed to use the bow while Alex was supposed to use the sword.

Still, both preferred the weapons they used, meant that they could not use the many techniques that their family has made with their semblances. Still, ever since they became a team together, it seems that they have more of a drive to master the techniques of their family even though they have been told to give up all their life. But they'll do it. Jason believed they could do it.

* * *

**Vale…**

Mercury and Emerald were currently hiding out in the back alleys of Vale. They refused to return to Beacon now that Cinder was dead. What was the point? The plan was over, and even though they still had access to the CCT, they knew there was nothing they could accomplish with it.

"Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Mercury asked.

"What else are we supposed to do without Cinder gone? We have nothing and no one." Emerald answered.

"Well, I guess we might as well just leave and do whatever we want. Personally, I can just leave you here because I never really cared about you." Mercury suggested.

"Fine, go if you want!" Emerald yelled. Suddenly they both felt the air around them turn cold. They turned to see a Seer Grimm at the end of the ally with the picture of a pale woman upon it.

"Well, if you insist on leaving, I won't stop you, but not before you tell me everything you know," Salem demanded from the other end of the line. The sight terrified the two considerably, however, not in the same way when the masked man had when he decimated Cinder.

"Who…who are you?" Emerald asked.

"I am Cinder's boss, to put it simply." Salem introduced herself as the Seer approached the two.

"Now, I would like to know what exactly led to her death and who exactly killed her?" Salem questioned.

"Why should we do what you ask? You're not the boss of us?!" Mercury questioned. No sooner then he said that did one of the Seer's tentacles wrap itself around his neck, choking him.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you," Salem answered as Mercury fell to his knees.

"We'll talk okay, we'll talk!" Emerald replied, causing Mercury to be released.

"Good now, tell me everything," Salem ordered as Emerald told her the events that led to Cinder's demise.

* * *

**Beacon Dorms…**

Amber laid on her back in the private dorm room that she was given for the time being. She still felt like it was all a dream. What Ozpin and Ironwood had told her seemed unbelievable that someone stole half of the maiden powers from her along with half her soul. She had apparently been comatose and on the verge of death for months. That is until suddenly, her powers came back to her.

_"That means the girl that attacked me is dead, but how?" _Amber questioned. A knock came from her door, and soon Ozpin let himself into the room.

"Hello, Amber, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked as he entered the room.

"Better than I was a couple of days ago," Amber answered.

"That's good to hear. I hope that keeping you here isn't bothering you that much. We just need to make sure that the people who attacked you before don't try again, then there is whoever killed your attacker, for we don't know what their objective is or at least maybe not fully." Ozpin explained.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"What I am about to tell you must be kept a secret just like the fact with your maiden powers and Salem." Ozpin began getting a nod of confirmation from Amber.

"A couple of months ago, we discovered that we are not alone in the universe, alien life has come to Remnant and has been causing trouble and as you may assume, can be more of a threat than Salem herself. They are stronger, faster, and as much as Ironwood doesn't want to say it smarter than us." Ozpin continued.

"Months ago, a man by the name of Talon attacked one of the students along with his friends during a field trip, nearly killing them. He claimed to be from another planet, and the student was also an alien whose ancestors have exterminated his brethren." Ozpin further explained.

"Thankfully, that man was stopped before he could kill anyone. However, he apparently left behind some copies of himself to continue on his work, we believe that they might be the ones that killed your assailant. We believe that they are looking to kill the aforementioned student." Ozpin finished his lengthy explanation.

Amber was silent, stunned at the information that was given to her. She thought that the information about Salem was the worst thing she could have heard, but this took the cake. Aliens on Remnant ones that had powers that could ultimately surpass the power of the maidens, maybe even the power Salem had held.

"Are these aliens stronger than us maidens?" Amber asked to confirm her suspicion.

"Yes, considerably so," Ozpin answered.

"So would they come after me because they see me as a threat or an obstacle if they're stronger than I or any of the other maidens what will we do?" Amber questioned.

"I would not be surprised if they knew about the maidens or Salem, so it's not out of the question. However, we do have people strong enough to fight them." Ozpin began.

"The student I told you about has become strong enough to hopefully counter them. Thankfully he is on our side instead of turning against us." Ozpin answered.

"This boy must be really strong then if you have faith in him like that, but why protect us if he's not from here?" Amber asked.

"You see, he didn't originally know that he was an alien. In fact, he grew up thinking that he was a faunus. Because of that, he thinks of Remnant as his home, so he will want to protect it." Ozpin answered.

"Now, for now, I want you to keep a low profile until the tournament is over. I think that they will make their move soon, so be careful." Ozpin warned as he got up to leave.

"Oh, and you can use all the facilities here at Beacon while you're here," Ozpin added as he left.

_"All the facilities, huh. I guess that's nice, but I think I will wait until my aura completely heals the scar on my face." _Amber thought.

* * *

**Amity Colosseum…**

In the underbelly of the Amity Colosseum, four Tuffles were preparing a strange device for their own plans. "How's the device fairing?" Elias asked.

"It's almost ready to go a couple of minutes, and it will be good to go," Kiran answered as he worked on the device.

"Good, there are still some crew around, but they are not coming down here yet," Elias responded.

"So, what was it like to kill Cinder, was it fun?" Iver asked as he and Silas stood to watch on the other end of the room.

"It was very enjoyable. I could see the utter terror in her face as I showed her what the real world is like." Silas began.

"Her accomplices were so scared they couldn't even move!" Silas laughed.

Elias overheard the conversation and was saddened by it. While he believed in their cause, he couldn't help but sometimes think that they were taking things too far.

"We have company coming! Finish it up, Kiran!" Silas ordered as he turned around.

"I'm almost done. I just need to set the cloaking mechanism, and I'll be done." Kiran replied as he pressed several buttons. Soon voices could be heard from across the room as the crew approached the area for their survey.

"And done!" Kiran announced as the device became invisible.

"Good now, let's get out of here," Elias replied as the four vanished from sight. Soon the crew arrived where they left and looked around.

"I thought I heard voices. Guess I was wrong." One said as they left the area, unknowingly leaving a dangerous device behind.

* * *

**Beacon…**

Back with Team JADE, Damian and Alex decided to try out meditation with Jason and Evan. They agreed that to be able to utilize all their powers effectively, they all needed to train mentally more, which Damian and Alex quickly agreed to.

_"They seem to be really determined to complete their techniques, not that I could blame them. I am the same way." _Jason thought as the team meditated together.

"How much longer is this going to be?" Alex asked, nearing the end of his rope.

"Let's just end it here for now. How about we head down to the combat area for some sparring." Jason suggested as he got up.

"Sure, I need to do something before I die of boredom." Damian agreed as he got up.

"You should still keep up some meditation. I think it could help you both greatly." Jason voiced as they left the roof.

When they reached the room, Teams, RWBY and JNPR were already there training themselves. Currently, Ruby and Nora were on the stage, sparring their auras were displayed on the screen.

It seemed that Ruby was in the lead, but barely. Jason figured she used her speed to get around Nora and deal damage, but every time there was an opening, Nora hit Ruby head-on with her superior strength.

"Looks like you guys are taking training pretty seriously makes me excited to go against one of you in the tournament." Jason smiled as he and Team JADE approached their friends.

"Oh, hey guys, you bet we need all the training we can get to go against you guys," Yang explained.

"More specifically, Jason and Evan, no offense, you two," Weiss added.

"None taken." Damian and Alex replied in unison

"We understand their ungodly strength can be intimidating," Damian said.

"So have you guys come down to spar as well?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, we were finished the other training we were doing, so we decided to get some sparring in," Damian answered.

"We'll spar any of you guys if you want, too," Evan added.

"As much as I would like to spar you, I don't think that I can deal as much damage to you, that, and you're too fast," Yang replied.

"Well, that's disappointing," Evan replied. Soon Nora and Ruby's match ended with Nora being victorious, if only slightly.

"Victory!" Nora Cheered.

"So close." Ruby sniffled.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, sis you were close. Besides, it doesn't matter until the tournament." Yang comforted Ruby, who was being overdramatic.

"So, who's going next?" Ruby asked.

"Mind if we use it next?" Jason asked.

"Not at all, so who's going?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, I know I want to see Jason and Evan fight! I've never seen them spar so I want to see what they can do!" Nora suggested.

"Huh yeah, now that I think about it, I've never seen you two fight before." Blake agreed.

"The only time I've ever seen you two fight was during the Mistral Tournament. I would like to see you two fight again. It was quite fascinating." Pyrrha added.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. It has been a while, and I would like to let loose a little." Jason acquiesced.

"Yeah, that could be fun." Evan agreed. Everyone was insistent for them to fight, so the two jumped down to the stage, ready to fight.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"Ready when you are!" Evan answered. Then the two started their match, darting right at each other, clashing at the center of the ring.

Backing up, they slowly circled the ring in their fighting stances until Jason took the initiative, charging in and throwing a punch at Evan, who blocked the attack. Jason flipped over to kick Evan in the head, but he ducked under and kicked Jason in the back, sending him away. He quickly recovered and dodged Evan's next attack throwing an elbow into his back, sending him to the ground.

"Wow, they're amazing!" Ruby gasped as she watched the fight.

"Yeah, they're even better than when I first saw them fight one another." Pyrrha agreed.

"Knowing that we might go against them in the tournament can be very discouraging," Ren added as everyone continued to watch.

Evan flipped back up and threw a kick at Jason, who back-flipped away, dodging the attack. Jason and Evan now once again stood at opposite ends of the stage, staring each other down, smiling.

"Now that the warm-up is out of the way, want to get serious?" Evan asked.

"Of course, I've been waiting to get serious," Jason answered as the two powered up their bodies were surrounded by a glowing white aura.

The two then became a blur as they clashed several times around the ring at full speed. The people spectating could not keep up as all they could see were several flashing lights clashing across the ring.

"Okay, now I feel very unready for the tournament if we have to go against them," Weiss complained wide-eyed.

"Yeah, even if we fight them in the single matches, I don't think we can defeat them." Jaune agreed.

"Don't give up just yet. Who cares if they have the advantage with Ki, we can still catch up by developing our semblances some more!" Damian exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. Back with the fight, Jason and Evan had taken to the air almost instinctively, clashing in the middle of the ring with several barrages of attacks.

"It's a shame we can't use Ki attacks in here because that would make this match more interesting." Evan smiled as he threw a punch at Jason, who ducked under.

"Yeah, we don't want to get in trouble by destroying the room." Jason agreed as he grabbed Evan's arm and threw him back to the ground.

Jason rushed down to dropkick Evan, but he rolled out of the way, getting back onto his feet. Jason threw a punch at Evan, who caught his fist and countered by kneeing at Jason, who, in turn, caught his attack. They stood locked in that stance until they broke off and went backward.

Jason began bouncing back and forth as he waited for an opening for an attack, then Evan charged back at Jason, punching at him, but he simply jumped up and kicked Evan to the ground. Spinning around, Jason elbowed at Evan. However, he dodged the attack and then proceeding to punch Jason in the face. Due to the fact that their Ki reserves were so large and they were going all out, their aura meter barley moved during the fight.

"Well, we're getting nowhere like this, so how's this whoever lands the next blow wins," Jason suggested as Evan got back up.

"Sounds good to me," Evan replied.

Both charged at full speed over toward one another with their arms pulled back. Once they reached each other, they both threw a punch that slid past one another. To the surprise of everyone, they hit each other, simultaneously sending themselves flying back.

"Oh man, it's a tie." Jason groaned as he got up.

"Oh well, there's always next time, then we can fight seriously." Evan pointed out as he put his arm around Jason's shoulder. The two laughed as they exited the ring and returned to the others.

"Wow, that was disappointing. I was hoping to see a definitive winner." Yang complained.

"Sorry, Yang, but we can't really keep the ring for ourselves all day with our spar, plus we can't go all out here." Evan apologized.

_"That being said, if we were going all out, I doubt I could beat Jason honestly. He has surpassed me, but even so, I will not stop trying to close the gap!" _Evan thought.

"Still, I feel let down by that ending." Yang continued.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to get over it, one day we might settle it for real, but for now, that's not happening," Jason replied.

After the match, Damian went to spar with Pyrrha for the next spar, and soon everyone got a turn to fight and train. Soon the day was coming to an end, and everyone decided to head back to their respective dorms.

As Team JADE got back to their room, they each began to relax and rest their bodies. Damian and Alex chose to spend that time meditating again to increase their mental fortitude and control of their aura while Jason and Evan decided to just rest in bed.

"What a day I think we made some good progress!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, but still, I feel we can't get the maximum amount of training here without that gravity dust vein," Evan replied.

"Sure, but that just means we have to focus more on the other things. We can't just focus on strength alone." Jason pointed out.

"True." Evan hummed.

"I just wish the tournament could start now instead of a week because I'm ready!" Jason beamed.

"Of course you are," Evan sighed.

"But other than the tournament, what about those Tuffle guys, shouldn't we be concerned? They haven't shown up since that time you fought them, and I feel like they're up to something?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I am concerned as well, I thought that they would have made their move by now, but I don't know what their objective is. I have a feeling they're right under our noses." Jason explained.

"Maybe they plan on doing something during the tournament, it is broadcasted to all the kingdoms they might plan to broadcast something," Alex suggested.

"Yeah, you might be right that may be a motive, but what would they want to broadcast?" Jason questioned.

"Who knows? We can try to do some investigating to see if we can find out, but that would be difficult." Damian said.

"You're right there, no way to know where to start, for now, I think we should keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious, however…" Jason began everyone turning their attention to him.

"…I did get what I think is the first letter of their names. It was _S, K, I, _and _E _we may be able to find them if we look for people with names beginning with that." Jason finished.

"Still, that's little to go on. However, those initials sound familiar, but I don't know why." Evan commented.

* * *

**Ozpin's Office…**

"Oz, I'm telling you we need to have a high amount of security. If those people are here, then the people are at risk!" Ironwood insisted as he stood in Ozpin's office.

"James, I understand, but we have to think of what the people will think if we increase security too much, then the people will become suspicious, we need to keep security at a medium, but with the strongest, we have," Ozpin argued.

"We will keep the rest close by but not at the arena itself." Ozpin continued, getting up from his chair.

"I understand, but what do you think they want? Obviously, Salem's goons are after Amber and the relic, but what about those…what are they called?" Ironwood asked.

"Tuffles were the word that Mr. Shin told us, and as for them, I still believe that Mr. Shin is a target for them, and I've already had some staff, namely Oobleck and Port, keeping a close eye on Amber in the meantime. Which means I got someone else to announce the tournament." Ozpin explained.

"Well, that's good to hear, but it also seems that they are against Salem as well, so they must be acting alone," Ironwood added.

"True, but even alone, they are dangerous, they are both extremely strong and intelligent, so we can't let our guard down with them here." Ozpin pointed out.

"Well, on another note, has Qrow contacted you with any information?" Ironwood asked.

"No, but he has told me that he's coming here," Ozpin answered.

"He's coming here. Does that mean he's got no more leads?" Ironwood asked.

"He didn't say he just said it was important. I feel as if the end is coming for this whole ordeal, and even if it wasn't, it seems that the main character in Salem's spy ring has perished otherwise, Amber would not have woken up." Ozpin explained.

"I know how you feel. I can't shake the feeling as well that something is going to happen during the festival even if Amber's assailant has perished." Ironwood agreed.

"For now, we must remain vigilant and investigate some of the transfer students that are the most suspicious," Ozpin stated.

"What teams are you thinking?" Ironwood questioned.

"One team, in particular, has my attention. It is Team SIKE they seem to have come from nowhere with nothing but basic missions taken and nothing noteworthy to their name, yet they decided to enter the tournament this year." Ozpin explained.

"Are you sure Oz, they might just want to push themselves this year?" Ironwood asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but that is why we need to investigate, to be sure we need to gain as much information as we can," Ozpin answered.

"I understand." Ironwood agreed as he left Ozpin's office.

* * *

**Team SIKE Dorm…**

"So, the tournament has a system that cuts the participants and their teams in half every time they move up," Kiran explained.

"That's good. This means once we move up from the first round, we won't have to all participate in the tournament." Silas approved.

"So, who will be moving up?" Elias asked.

"For the second round, you and Iver can fight against whomever you fight, and for the finals, you will fight the Saiyan," Silas answered as he walked up to Elias. Elias smiled at this, happy with the arrangements.

"That's perfect," Elias replied.

"Of course, once you battle the Saiyan in the finals, we shall broadcast his demise to the entire world and show them just who we are!" Silas exclaimed, laughing as he did so.

"Our plan is full proof, and soon this world will belong to us!" Kiran laughed along with Silas.

_"They laugh too much." _Elias thought to himself as he sighed.

* * *

**Days Later…**

The next couple of days past by in a flash, and Team JADE spent those days training for the tournament. Jason and Evan continued their training furthering their control over Ki while Damian and Alex did their own training while meditating due to Jason and Evan's advice. Soon it was the day of the tournament began, and everyone was anxious for it.

"One more hour till the tournament, I can't wait!" Jason smiled, almost jumping out of his seat in the cafeteria.

"Wow, you're acting like Ruby before Christmas!" Yang commented.

"Hey, I don't get like that!" Ruby complained at her sister's comment.

"Yeah, he was unable to sleep because he is way too excited," Evan explained.

"It's getting annoying," Alex commented.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," Jason complained.

"It's pretty bad, dude," Damian replied.

"Okay fine," Jason grumbled.

"Well, I guess I can understand. I'm excited to for the tournament though I don't plan on fighting past the first round." Jaune spoke.

"Yeah, it's going to be super fun!" Nora exclaimed as she ate.

"Nora, eat first talk later," Ren told Nora.

"I wonder what the brackets will be depending on what they are, we may actually meet each other in the tournament sooner than we think." Pyrrha wondered.

"Yeah, I hope we don't meet at the beginning. That would be no fun." Jason sighed.

"Yeah, me too well. I at least don't want to go up against you guys, no offense, but I would like to actually get far in the tournament." Ruby agreed.

"It's fine, we understand, but I'm more concerned about the competition. I want to see what we're up against." Evan expressed.

"Yeah, the transfer students, especially since we don't know how they fight." Jason smiled.

"Well, here's hoping we all make it to the finals!" Yang exclaimed, pumping her arms in the air. Soon breakfast ended, and they all left for the bullheads to go to Amity Colosseum. Everyone found some seats to sit in as the tournament began.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Doctor Oobleck, and my friend here is Professor Port." Oobleck introduced himself and Port.

"Hello, everyone!" Port greeted the audience.

"Today marks the first day of the Vytal Festival Tournament where students from the four kingdoms go head to head! And to announce the tournament is none other than the one the only…" Oobleck began but was suddenly interrupted.

"Jimmy Firecracker!" Jimmy announced as he entered the booth, getting a roar of applause.

"Sorry, Doctor, but I prefer to introduce myself to the people." Jimmy apologized.

"No problem, Jimmy, you can take a seat here," Oobleck replied as Jimmy took his seat.

"Now, we'll leave the rest to you, Jimmy!" Port exclaimed.

"With pleasure, ladies and gentlemen, let us begin the tournament!" Jimmy announced with the crowd roaring with applause.

"Now, for the first match, it shall be chosen through random selection as well as the stage they will be fighting in!" Jimmy continued as the random selection began.

"The first set of teams to fight are Teams JADE and HANK!" Jimmy announced.

"Yes, we're first!" Jason shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"That's a pleasant surprise, but I never heard of Team HANK," Damian commented as they began to head to the stage.

"Good luck, guys!" Ruby cheered as they left. As they got to the stage, they stood outside it until the stage selected its type.

"The ring that they will be fighting in is barren wasteland and tropical forests!" Jimmy announced as the stage changed to that environment.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Evan gasped.

"Now for the Teams, Team JADE is part of Beacon led by Jason Shin, who I remember from the last Mistral Tournament when he was runner up and who seems to have had a massive growth spurt since then! And Team HANK part of Haven academy is led by Hank Bills!" Jimmy announced the crowd cheering the entire time.

"Hank Bills? That name sounds familiar." Jason pondered while also annoyed at Jimmy's comment on him. They got onto the stage along with the other team across from them. The leader stepped forward, looking at Jason.

"This isn't going to end like it did last time, punk, growth spurt or not, I won't lose to you again!" Hank declared as he stared at Jason.

"Do I know you?" Jason asked, looking confused.

"Wha…do…do you not remember me?!" Hank sputtered.

"Nope, should I?" Jason questioned.

"I…we…we fought in the first rounds of the Mistral Tournament where you beat me," Hank yelled, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, he was the guy you beat instantly in the first round!" Evan realized.

"Huh, you're right, how've you been?" Jason asked.

"Wha…how've I been?! We're not friends! I'm here to defeat you for the humiliation you put on me that day!" Hank explained.

"What humiliation you just lost? It's not that big of a deal. You were just unlucky to go against me that day and now, of course, because me and my team plan to win!" Jason announced as the countdown to begin the fight began.

"Let's set off this tournament with a bang people in 3, 2, 1, and begin!" Jimmy announced starting the match.

* * *

**Moments Later…**

"Well, I should have expected such an ending to the match knowing that Team JADE has two powerhouses, but even so, it was still shocking!" Jimmy announced.

Team JADE was victorious. The fight ended soon after it started. Jason and Evan took care of the two people who came after them while Damian and Alex took care of the rest soon after. Hank Bills was thrown straight off the ring as Jason punched him in the gut, and his teammates had similar actions done to them.

"Well, even though it was short, it was still exciting, no? So the winner of the first match is Team JADE!" Jimmy announced the crowd giving lots of applause. Team JADE left the ring and passed by Team HANK on the way.

"Sorry if we hurt you guys too much. Even though the fight didn't last long, I still had fun." Jason apologized as Team HANK left the arena.

"Yeah, whatever." Hank deadpanned as he and his team left. As Team JADE returned to their seats, they were greeted by their friends that were still there.

"Wow, that was amazing, guys congrats!" Yang congratulated.

"Great job, but we expected that you guys would get past the first rounds, no problem," Blake added.

"Thanks. I just wish the fight lasted longer." Jason thanked as he took his seat.

"I wonder who's going to be fighting next." Nora wondered.

"I hope that the next fight lasts a bit longer." Yang expressed.

"Sorry, we didn't make the fight interesting for you, Yang." Evan apologized.

"Well, you better make up for it in your next match," Yang replied.

"That's if he even gets to fight in the next round, we decided to pull straws to decide," Jason explained.

"Well, now it's time for the next round, ladies and gentlemen, so let's see the teams that will be participating!" Jimmy announced. The screen cycled through several teams until it stopped at the two that will be participating.

"Well, the next teams to fight are Teams CDRL of Beacon led by Cardin Winchester and SIKE of Haven led by Silas Plant!" Jimmy announced the crowd applauding.

"Team SIKE, I haven't really heard of them that much have you guys?" Blake asked.

"Not really, but didn't Jason fight one of their members?" Weiss added.

"Yeah, he did. His name was Elias, I think, but other than that, they really haven't made much of an appearance." Jaune answered. Jason, however, didn't hear any of what they were saying, paying too much attention to Team SIKE.

"_It couldn't be, could it? That team name S…I…K…E, are they the Tuffles?!" _Jason questioned.

_"I can't be sure it's them, but the initials fit, and I can't sense their energy. Why are they participating in the tournament?!"_ Jason thought further as the two teams went towards the stage. The stage was set for cityscape and swampland as the two teams stepped up.

"You're going down, losers." Cardin boasted as he and his team stepped up.

"Someone's overconfident, I'm going to enjoy beating you guys," Kiran stated.

"You wish!" Cardin shouted, getting annoyed.

Soon the fight began, and to everyone's disappointment of everyone, it was even faster than Team JADE's fight. Cardin was the first to be taken out with Kiran kneeing him in the gut and kicking him off the ring, and soon the rest followed.

"And Team CDRL is defeated. Amazing that fight ended even sooner than JADE's, I could only imagine what would happen if those two teams clashed. It makes me want to get in that ring myself!" Jimmy announced as he got out of his chair.

"Well, now it's time for the next match!" Jimmy announced. Team SIKE exited the stage and heading back up to spectate.

"That was disappointing. They were pathetic." Iver complained as they walked back up the stairs.

"Yeah, but making that Cardin guy look pathetic was pretty entertaining." Kiran laughed.

* * *

**Fairgrounds…**

Team JADE left soon after Team RWBY won their match and went to the fairgrounds for food to celebrate and fill their empty stomachs. They all met up at a noodle stand at the fairground and were eating the largest portion there. Though for one had several of them.

"I am stuffed!" Ruby said, patting her stomach.

"Yeah, me too, thanks, Pyrrha." Yang thanked.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I'm not paying for Jason's food." Pyrrha replied. Everyone turned to Jason, who was on his fifth bowl of noodles giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Yeah, he would have felt bad if he made you pay for his food, that's why he never lets anyone ever pay for his food," Evan explained.

"That's smart. He would bankrupt anyone with his appetite." Weiss agreed.

"Come on, it's not that much!" Jason responded, getting looks from everyone.

"It's a lot, dude." Damian pointed out.

"I can't tell how you can eat so much. I feel like I'm going to hurl from that," Jaune commented.

"You wouldn't want to get sick before your match," Alex said.

"But if he does, he can aim his vomit at the enemy!" Nora joked.

"Nora, that's gross," Ren replied.

"But if you do feel the urge…" Ren continued.

"Got it," Jaune answered.

"Well, we should get going!" Pyrrha said, getting up.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, we've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune…we've trained all year our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore and uh…Jaune!" Nora exclaimed.

"Are you going to take that?" Ren asked.

"She's not wrong." Jaune simply answered.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding, don't be so nervous. The worst that could happen is we lose, then it's just a few more years of walking around school with people knowing we're failures…" Nora began as her explanation became grimmer and grimmer until she finished.

"So yeah, we're feeling pretty good," Ren said.

"Well, I think you guys are going to make it to the finals!" Jason encouraged.

"He's right. We're going to be looking forward to a well-balanced fight with rules and precautions and not with…murderers." Pyrrha agreed.

"That's the best part!" Evan added.

Jason zoned out there. He was too focused on his own thoughts at the word of murderers. His thoughts couldn't help but think about the Tuffles that were in Vale and how he suspected that Team SIKE were the people in question. He had no doubt in his mind that if they were the Tuffles that if they fought, they would no doubt try to kill him.

But he had no proof besides that he couldn't sense their energy and the initials. However, while he knew this to be enough, he knew that he had to tell Ozpin soon. Jason was snapped out of his thoughts when Team JNPR was called to their match. Everyone got up to watch their friends match, which they won, as most expected.

* * *

**Later…**

Jason was almost literally dying of laughter as he watched the match between SSSN and NDGO. "You can…you can…*wheeze*…. you can't be serious?!" Jason laughed as he clutched his stomach.

"I am. Neptune is quite literally afraid of the water." Blake answered as they watched the match.

"Come on, it's not that funny," Alex said, sympathizing with Neptune.

"It's pretty funny, Alex," Damian replied.

"Sorry…*laugh*…I'm fine now." Jason finished as he turned his attention back to the match.

Neptune immediately went towards the enemy's area to avoid the water. Quickly it became a three on three match with one from each team being eliminated.

"Amazing what skill, what grace, what is the blue-haired one doing?" Jimmy asked as Neptune kept his distance when the fight went to the water. Soon another one of Team SSSN's members was eliminated when he was struck by a coconut in the face then the junk.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when you don't wear protection!" Jimmy announced.

Now it was a three against two match, and Sun was fighting alone in the water area as Neptune still kept his distance. Sun and Neptune kept arguing over the fact Neptune would not come over to help, which Neptune quickly shot one of the enemy team members away from Sun helping him.

"Quit being a baby and get over here!" Sun insisted as he dodged more of the enemy's attacks.

"I'm not a baby, and I'm not afraid of water!" Neptune denied.

Soon the entire enemy team was in the water, and Neptune finally manned up, in the most minimal form imaginable, and used his weapon to send an electric current threw the water, taking out the entire enemy team.

"And Team SSSN has claimed the victory in a very shocking manner, in more ways than one!" Jimmy announced.

"That was awesome!" Evan exclaimed.

"And hilarious, I hope they get another water area if Neptune fights again!" Jason laughed.

"Come on, he's had enough," Damian replied.

"Okay, I'm done for real, still good match," Jason stated as he calmed down to Sun and Neptune, who was currently doing an odd victory dance as they stood alone in the center.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, that concludes all the matches for today, so please leave in a calm and orderly fashion for tomorrow the action continues, and Jimmy Firecracker will be back to announce this amazing tournament!" Jimmy announced as everyone began to leave. Midway through leaving, Weiss stopped in her tracks as she saw a ship flew overhead.

"Everything okay, Weiss?" Jason asked.

"She's here." Was all she said in response.

"Who's here, Weiss? … Weiss?" Ruby asked as Weiss rushed out of the arena.

"Weiss, wait up!" Ruby yelled as she ran after her.

"Any ideas on what that was about?" Jason asked.

"No idea," Alex answered as they left the arena. Jason was curious about what Weiss was talking about but decided that he needed to speak to Ozpin about Team SIKE.

* * *

**Fairgrounds…**

Elias walked through the many people in the fairgrounds. He was keeping up the illusion that he was a normal transfer student so that he would not raise any suspicion. While he did not care for crowds, he did like exploring the grounds and the several tents and other places that were set up.

Elias, ever since his creation, was the only one of his brothers who liked to appreciate the accomplishments of others and nature itself. He watched with a small smile as several birds flew overhead, allowing one to land on his finger.

"Hello, little one," Elias said as he petted his head.

"Wow making new friends that seems so like you." Kiran laughed as he walked up behind Elias, scaring off the bird.

"What do you need?" Elias questioned.

"Just wanted to let you know that the machine is set to go off during your match, so make sure to make it quick when you kill the Saiyan. Don't get sentimental and make the fight last longer just because of your stupid fair grounds warrior pride shit." Kiran answered.

"I understand," Elias replied as he walked off and away from the fairgrounds.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Neo sat on top of a roof, staring at the Atlas ships overhead. Ever since she escaped from being captured on the train, she was in the dark on the plan. She tried to contact Cinder and Emerald several times, she didn't bother trying to contact Mercury because she never liked him, but she received no answer. Eventually, she found out for herself that they abandoned the mission and left her and Roman to fend for themselves.

That made her furious. For without the plan, it would be near impossible, even for her, to get in and rescue Roman. She always hated being abandoned, and when she needed someone the most, Roman was there for her. She owed him everything and was willing to do anything to get him out.

She should have known it was a bad idea to save that boy, but she thought it would be fun messing with him. But now that was over, she could care less about him, all she wanted to do now was wait for the perfect opportunity to save Roman, and she knew that it would be soon.

* * *

**Beacon…**

Jason, once he returned to Beacon, planned to head to Ozpin's office to tell him of his suspicions of Team SIKE. As Jason entered the elevator, he could already hear arguing from the office before he even arrived.

_"I hope I'm not coming at a bad time." _Jason thought as the elevator door opened.

When the door opened, he was face to face with a woman who looked a lot like Weiss without a scar. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that he accidentally went to the future. Afterward, he noticed that the room was filled with Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, a girl he didn't recognize, and finally, a man with a red cape who all turned to look at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jason asked as he exited the elevator.

"No, not at all," Ozpin answered. However, Ironwood also responded simultaneously.

"Yes, not a great time." The two looked at each other with conflict written on their faces.

"Who's this kid?" The man in the red cape asked as Weiss's look-alike left in the elevator.

"This is Jason Shin Qrow," Ozpin answered. The man, now named Qrow, looked at Jason in disbelief and confusion.

"Really, this is the kid who turned into a giant ape?" Qrow asked in disbelief.

"How does he know about that?!" Jason asked.

"First, yes, Qrow, that's him, and second, Mr. Shin, this is Qrow Branwen, someone who can be trusted with such knowledge," Ozpin explained.

"Now, why have you come to my office?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, is everyone here informed about me?" Jason questioned as he looked at the unknown girl.

"Yes, this is Amber, she is also like Qrow, so if you came here concerning some knowledge of a situation, please explain," Ozpin answered with Jason nodding in compliance.

"Okay, well, it's regarding one of the transfer teams known as Team SIKE." Jason began, the mention of the team got everyone's attention.

"What about them?" Ironwood asked.

"You see, I think they're the Tuffles that I fought a few weeks ago. You see, they introduced themselves to me as initials _S, I, K, _and they mentioned an _E _fitting the initials of Team SIKE." Jason began.

"I know that doesn't make them guilty, but I also couldn't sense their energy just like before," Jason explained. Ozpin hid some of his face with his hands, but Jason could feel the concern from the man.

"Thank you for this information, Mr. Shin. We will take measures to make sure nothing happens, and we will keep an eye on that team." Ozpin explained, dismissing Jason.

"Thank you for listening, sir, and it was a pleasure meeting you both." Jason addressed Qrow and Amber before leaving.

"This doesn't bode well, Oz. It seems your suspicions were correct. The people who attacked Amber may potentially be gone, but these Tuffle people are far more dangerous." Ironwood stated.

"No shit, what made you think that was it the fact that they killed someone with half the power of a maiden, or was it the fact that the first one needed to be taken down by a giant ape!" Qrow responded.

"Both of you enough!" Glynda ordered, breaking the two up.

"While this may not be the ideal situation, I think we can deal with it, for once I am glad you brought your entourage, James, we very well may need them," Ozpin stated, getting surprised looks from both Ironwood and Qrow.

"Oz, you can't be saying that you want him to keep those things here?!" Qrow questioned.

"I do while I disagreed with it at first. I do now if it was still all about Salem's spies, then I wouldn't want them here, but the Tuffles are more of a threat than them, and we need all the help we can get." Ozpin explained. Amber took that moment to step up and speak.

"Professor, I also want to help, while I may not know much of what happened except for what you told me, as a maiden, I can't sit on the sidelines while Vale is in potential danger," Amber said.

"Thank you, Amber. Your help will be much appreciated, but you must be careful. I would advise not to engage those Tuffles. They are stronger than a maiden from the information we have." Ozpin thanked.

"Still, Oz, if they're that dangerous, we need to make sure that they don't go near the students," Qrow suggested.

"Yes, well, it seems that they only interact with students very rarely. I would appreciate it if you kept tabs on them." Ozpin replied. Qrow sighed in defeat and nodded. Soon everyone left the office until only Ozpin remained.

* * *

**Team JADE's Dorm…**

"Are you serious!" Evan shouted as Jason told him the news.

"Dead serious, I don't know what they have planned, but it may be Team SIKE, who are the Tuffles," Jason explained.

"Well, for now, there doesn't seem to be much we can do since we have little evidence of their guilt. We should probably just keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything," Alex suggested.

"That seems to be the best option for the moment. I'd rather not attack them and be completely wrong, hurting innocent people." Jason agreed.

"That sucks. I hate waiting for them to make a move. For all, we know if we don't act now, people may die." Evan complained as he clenched his fists.

"I know, but we have to be sure, and once this tournament is over, we can confront them personally," Jason explained.

"That is if we don't face off against them in the tournament," Damian commented.

"Speaking of who is going to the second rounds?" Evan asked.

They decided that the best course of action would be to send Jason and Damian to the next round while Alex and Evan keep an eye on Team SIKE. The team was taken out of their thoughts when they heard a knock on their door. They opened the door to reveal Mura and Kai on the other side.

"Hello, you four!" Mura greeted as the door opened.

"Master, why are you here?!" Evan asked in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be here to watch my students participate in the tournament and to congratulate them on their victory," Mura answered as he and Kai entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" Mura asked. Jason updated Mura and Kai on the current situation.

"I see that is very troubling, and I understand why you suspect this team. I agree that the best course of action is to observe." Mura agreed.

"Well, that sounds shitty, guess it sucks to be you guys," Kai commented.

"Really?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"Are you questioning me, boy?" Kai asked.

"No sir!" Evan replied.

"Good…that's good." Kai slowly laughed in an odd manner.

"Is…is he high?" Jason questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Mura answered.

"He came to watch us in the tournament, high?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, he doesn't really like any of you," Mura answered.

"Ah ha ha!" Kai laughed.

"Well, that's not surprising," Jason replied.

"But that's the situation, and we can use all the help we can get," Jason stated.

"Of course, I will help, but as you know, this won't be easy. I feel that the vision I had long ago is coming to fruition," Mura explained.

Thankfully Jason and Evan had already debriefed Damian and Alex of Mura's vision when they first brought them to Kai's mountain, so it was unnecessary to tell them. Jason thought over Mura's vision once again over in his head, and the two phrases he couldn't keep his mind off of kept coming to his mind.

_"Tame the beast within and accept who I am." _Jason thought.

Does that mean he had to master his primal state and accept that he's a Saiyan? He knew that he had to master that form, but why accept that he's a Saiyan? He knew that he was one at this point. He just didn't care. He still liked to think that he was a faunus. That does not change who he is, right? At any rate, Jason knew that he had to do this before the finals in two days, which would not be easy.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

In the vast dark wastelands, the Grimm Queen sat alone in her throne room, thinking on the new information she had just been told. She had sent Watts to confirm if alien life had come to Remnant, he had returned with some proof to their new enemy's claims.

While it did not prove that they themselves were alien, he found proof in Atlas that there is life beyond Remnant. He had found files and documents that spoke of a spacecraft that crashed in Anima and that it held a lone baby with a monkey's tail. Had the gods tried again where they failed here or was there life in the universe well beyond when the gods created humanity on Remnant?

_"Either way, there is at least one alien on the planet, and whether or not they endanger my plans is unknown." _Salem thought.

She then took a scroll, which Watts had supplied her to open Beacon document compliments of Emerald and Mercury, giving her access with the virus. She did some digging and found something very interesting, a video. The video's contents were of a giant ape the size of a mountain rampaging and causing massive destruction.

_"I must have the power this being holds." _Salem thought.

* * *

_The Tuffles plans are coming together soon. They will put their plan to action, what is, do they want, and what will Salem do with the new information that she had been given? Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here we go. Volume 3 has started. I am very excited to write what happens next with the story. The climax of the Vytal arc is coming soon! Hope you enjoy and see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Tournament Continues**

_The Vytal Festival is now in full swing, and the tournament is underway. As expected, Team JADE has passed the first round, no problem. However, a looming evil overshadows the tournament. Jason is suspicious of Team SIKE, believing to be the Tuffles that threaten his life, now he must keep a close eye on them as the tournament continues!_

* * *

Jason sat cross-legged, meditating as he waited for the second rounds of the tournament to begin. He was working on his mental fortitude to better control his Primal State. If he didn't, he would never be able to defeat the Tuffles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jimmy Firecracker here back at the mic for the second rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament. I hope you all are as excited as I am!" Jimmy announced.

The crowd erupted with cheers as Jason stopped his meditation. While he usually could continue despite the noise, he didn't want to miss any of the action that would soon come. Especially if he would be competing.

"Now, for the first match of the day, let's see what we will get!" Jimmy announced as the random selection began. Soon the teams were selected, and Jason perked up as he was first to go again this round.

"And we have our teams Jason Shin and Damian Shade vs. Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi! Let's hope their match lasts longer this time." Jimmy announced as Jason and Damian got up to go to the stage.

Before they left, he gave a signal to Evan and the others who now began to search for Team SIKE to keep an eye on them. As they walked down the steps, Jason couldn't help but smile. While there was still the looming threat of the Tuffles, he wasn't going to let that ruin the fun of the tournament for him.

Amber sat down in her seat, accompanied by Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port to watch the tournament matches. She had finally gotten permission to watch from Ozpin after they managed to confirm the identities of her attackers when she picked them out from the transfer student list.

Apparently, they already resigned from the tournament and left Vale, but even so, to be careful, Ozpin still had Amber be accompanied by the two teachers for safekeeping.

She was excited to watch the fights. She never got the chance to be at such a public event before due to her status of being the Fall Maiden. She was always forced to stay hidden. But now that she was here, she was given what was to her a once in a lifetime opportunity. She was especially curious about how the alien boy would fight.

Would he fight similar to how humans or faunus fight, she wondered? Ozpin had told her that he used a power similar to aura called Ki, but in doing so, he has no semblance, and to see someone like that fight was going to be an interesting sight.

"Well, sitting with the crowd sure makes you appreciate the festival even more, don't you think, Oobleck?" Port asked.

"Yes, though I wouldn't mind announcing like we originally were this is nice." Oobleck agreed.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Amber?" Port asked, taking Amber out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I am. I quite enjoy these kinds of events. I just wish it lasted longer." Amber answered.

She wanted to experience it all, especially now that her scar had healed. Turning their attention back to the ring, Jason and Damian finally stepped on top of the ring with Coco and Yatsuhashi doing the same across from them.

"Now that our fighters are on the ring, let's see where they will be fighting!" Jimmy shouted as the screens spun several options until it landed on forest, destroyed city, geysers, and savanna.

"What an amalgam of areas this is going to be interesting, folks!" Jimmy announced.

"I never thought we'd get to fight. This is going to be fun!" Jason exclaimed as he and Damian met Coco and Yatsuhashi in the middle.

"Right back at you, after your performance in the first round. You and your team are a force to be reckoned with. This makes the tournament way more fun." Coco agreed.

"I, too, believe this to be entertaining. I wanted to cross swords with you for some time after seeing your skill." Yatsuhashi added.

"Well, that makes two of us." Damian agreed as they both drew their swords, respectively.

"How about we make things more interesting," Coco suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"A little wager, if you win, I'll treat you to some food, if we win, you go on a date with Velvet," Coco explained. Everyone in the ring was shocked by this suggestion and even some of the audience, especially Velvet herself.

"Wait, you like Jason that way?" Ruby asked the bunny faunus.

"Not like that, but Coco thinks otherwise that, and she likes to tease me." Coco deadpanned as she put her face in her hands in embarrassment. She became even more embarrassed when Jason gave his answer.

"Sure, why not." Jason agreed.

"Wait, you're seriously okay with that?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, why not? It's just a friendly wager, plus she's right. It does make things more interesting, and I don't plan on losing." Jason explained as he got into his fighting position.

"Someone's confident," Coco smirked as she readied her weapon.

"And the match starts in 3, 2, 1, and BEGIN!" Jimmy announced, beginning the fight. Jason immediately jumped back to dodge Coco's attack as she rained bullets at him, while Damian and Yatsuhashi charged right at each other and locked blades.

"Can't run forever!" Coco yelled as she continued her onslaught with Jason jumping out of the way.

"I agree, so instead, I've got another idea," Jason replied as he stopped dodging, letting Coco's bullets hit him.

"Unbelievable, has this once invincible looking foe given up and submitted to this fashionista?!" Jimmy questioned.

"Wait, hold up, his aura isn't going down. Is there a glitch in the system, or is this correct…I am being told that it is correct. It seems Jason is taking no damage!" Jimmy pointed out.

"Wait, what?!" Coco questioned as she looked at the screen, stopping her fire. Once she looked, she confirmed that indeed Jason's aura level had not gone down a single point.

"How is this possible?" She asked, turning back to him. Jason simply shrugged

"Well, you see…" he began as he opened his palms, letting every bullet Coco had fired at him fall to the ground crushed.

"I am really fast." He finished. Jason charged at Coco, and before she could react, he slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her flying onto her back.

"Oh, and that's a one-hit K.O. Coco Adel is out! Can't say that I'm surprised, but what a way to go, Jason had caught every bullet who knew someone could go that fast!" Jimmy announced.

"It's not fair. Why can't my semblance make me go that fast? It's all about speed?" Ruby whined as comical tears came from her eyes.

"Hey, who says you can't if you train hard enough," Yang reassured her little sister. Meanwhile, back with Damian and Yatsuhashi, the two continued to clash with their blades around the ring.

"You're pretty good, Yatsuhashi. I'm glad I got the chance to fight you." Damian smiled.

"I am also glad it has been too long since I got to fight another swordsman on my level." Yatsuhashi agreed.

Damian threw an energy slash at Yatsuhashi, who blocked it easily. However, Damian jumped onto his sword and then over Yatsuhashi delivering several attacks on him. Yatsuhashi quickly spun around at swung at Damian, who blocked the attack and pushed him away.

_"Man, that training on Kai's mountain really helped. I don't think I would've been able to stand my ground against my attack otherwise." _Damian thought.

Their battle eventually went into the geyser area of the ring, continuing to clash blades. Once in the area, both become cautious of both each other and their surroundings. One false move and they would be sent flying away.

"Looks like this fight got even more interesting," Damian smirked.

He felt nervous knowing that he had little chance of winning while in this area. While he could keep up with Yatsuhashi, but he couldn't do that and make sure he's not hit by the geysers at the same time. Damian was taken out of his thoughts when Yatsuhashi came in for an attack.

He quickly dodged it and made a quick slash into Yatsuhashi's side. As soon as he did that, Yatsuhashi blindsided him with an elbow to his face causing Damian to stagger backward. Before he could recover, though, he felt the ground shake as he looked underneath himself, seeing that he stood right above a geyser.

"Oh, Shit!" Damian screamed as the geyser exploded, and he was sent flying into the air.

Thankfully for him, he wasn't taken out of the match just yet. Damian still had a sliver of aura left on him keeping him in the game. Damian knew that he had only one more chance to win, and he had to take it, so as soon as he recovered, he charged at Yatsuhashi, who met him with full force. He and Yatsuhashi once again locked blades with both holding their ground in equilibrium.

_"This is it now or nothing!" _Damian thought as he set out on his plan.

Damian began to charge energy into his sword, concentrating on his semblance. He knew he could do it if he tried. He prepared to use his family's secret technique. However, like so many times before, the energy just blew up in his face sending Yatsuhashi and himself backward.

_"Great another failure, whatever at least now I have an opening!"_ Damian thought as he charged forward and slashed through Yatsuhashi, draining him of the last of his aura.

"And Damian has made the final blow on Yatsuhashi, meaning he and Jason are the winners! What a match a great improvement from Team JADE's first match!" Jimmy announced.

"That was a good match. I would be glad to fight you again anytime." Damian said as he helped Yatsuhashi up.

"Thank you. I would also like to fight you again sometime." Yatsuhashi agreed.

"Well, guess we lost the bet. I hope you go easy on me. I heard from the others how much you eat." Coco sighed as Jason helped her up.

"Don't worry about it. I don't usually even let others pay for my food anyway, but if you want, you can buy my first round!" Jason laughed.

Back with the rest of Team CFVY and Team RWBY, Velvet sighed in both relief and disappointment. She was relieved that she didn't have to go on a date with Jason, not that she didn't like him. She just didn't see him in that way, but she was disappointed that her team wouldn't go any further in the tournament.

"Well, I would say that was surprising, but I had the feeling they would win anyway." Yang sighed.

"Yeah, but still, I thought they would at least have a chance." Velvet replied. Amber was astonished, she was told that he would be strong, but she never thought that he would be that strong or fast, for that matter.

"Amazing is it not, Mr. Shin never fails to amaze?" Oobleck asked.

"Yes, I couldn't even see his movements, especially when he caught those bullets," Amber answered.

"Oh, that was my favorite part. Someday I believe that he will go on many grand adventures just like I have." Port commented. Nearby, Team SIKE looking down onto the ring seeing the match had ended just as they expected.

"Perfect now, we just need to win in our match, and we can fight the Saiyan." Silas snickered with a smile on his face.

"And we already are guaranteed to win." Iver agreed, laughing. Close by, Evan and Alex, along with Mura, were watching them closely, Kai was around, but he was so stoned that he was no help.

"I can't really hear them, but I swear I heard him say Saiyan, but I could be mistaken," Alex stated.

"Yeah, I think you're right, but still, that's not proof enough. We still need to keep an eye on them for a while longer." Evan replied.

They continued to watch them closely as the matches went on. Team SIKE was called up for their fight, which their members Elias and Iver took the stage winning just as easily as they did in their first match.

"Well, one thing we can be certain of is that they're strong," Evan stated as he watched them exit the ring.

"Yes, undoubtedly they are stronger than even trained huntsmen and huntress's I would not be surprised if their power came from Ki, but since I cannot sense their energy, I cannot say for sure." Mura agreed.

"I think we need to stick close to them so we can hear what they're saying," Alex suggested.

"That's easier said than done. I don't really have the ninja type skills to do so without being noticed," Evan commented.

"You never know till you try," Alex replied. However, what Alex said came to be true because when they went to follow the team, they all seemed to disappear all at once with no trace left behind.

"Well, that's not good." Alex sighed.

"Yeah, I'm getting the feeling they are who we think they are, who else could do that?" Evan asked.

"Though they could have done it with Ki, there is still the possibility that it was a semblance. However, that chance is very little, so I think it would be safe to say that they are the Tuffles, but the question is, what do they want." Mura explained.

"Well, Talon wanted to kill Jason, so I think it would be safe to say that is what they want, but if so, why haven't they done so yet? They have the power to do so if they team up on him, I have the feeling that they have something else in the works." Alex hypothesized.

"If they are planning on doing something beyond killing Jason, then what is it?" Evan questioned.

"Whatever it may be, it has to be dangerous," Alex replied.

They decided to regroup with Jason and Damian to converse their suspicions with them. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Qrow was nearby, also watching Team SIKE. He overheard their conversation and decided to find Team SIKE as fast as possible to make sure nothing terrible happens.

* * *

**Emerald Forest…**

"That was annoying. I thought they would never give up." Kiran complained.

"To be fair, we disappeared on them, which is why they left," Elias commented. They had left and hidden in the Emerald Forest so that the people watching them could not follow.

"Whatever, in any case, they are catching on to us, so we need to be careful, and just to be safe, we need to move the plan up." Silas began.

"Kiran, I need you to make the Saiyan and Elias's match to be first in two days. Think you can do that?" Silas asked.

"Can I do that?! I can do that easily!" Kiran answered.

"Perfect now. What shall we do with the other one tailing us?" Iver asked.

"I'll let one of you take care of him. One less huntsman around here won't hurt our plans." Silas ordered.

"I'll take care of it," Iver said, smiling as he disappeared behind them. Qrow had heard everything they had said, they, in fact, were the Tuffles he was told about, and they knew he was watching.

_"And here I thought my semblance affected everyone but me." _Qrow thought as he ran away. However, before he got too far, Iver appeared in front of him.

"Now, where do you think you're going, buddy? The fun is just starting." Iver proclaimed as he approached Qrow.

Qrow quickly pulled out his weapon and charged at Iver, ready to attack. He slashed at Iver's head, but he was easily blocked by Iver, who countered by punching Qrow directly in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Qrow coughed up spit as he was sent through a tree. He felt that he had two broken ribs and severe bruising on his back.

_"Damn, Oz wasn't kidding when he said they were strong! My aura can't heal me fast enough. I need to get away as fast as I can to inform him of what's happening!" _Qrow thought as he slowly got to his feet.

"Oh, good, I thought I broke you already. Now I get to play with you some more." Iver jested.

Qrow transformed his weapon into its scythe form and charged back at Iver. He knew that he probably couldn't land a hit, but if he can create a distraction or knock him off balance so that he could escape. But once again, he was knocked away for Iver rushed him at a blinding speed slamming his fist into Qrow's face sending him into another tree.

"Is that seriously all you can amount to? If so, then consider me disappointed. I'm going to end it now, farewell." Iver declared as he pointed a finger at Qrow. Qrow tried to block with his arms, but Iver shot a blast from his finger going through Qrow's arm and into his chest, causing him to collapse.

"That was boring, well there is always next time." Iver sighed as he walked away, leaving Qrow to die in the forest.

_"Damn is this how it ends? They are too strong. If anyone engages them, they'll die. Those kids on Team JADE may stand a chance, but if anyone like Ruby or Yang were to try, they die. I have to warn Ozpin…I have to…" _Qrow thought as his vision went dark.

* * *

**Beacon…**

"So that girl was your older sister?" Jason asked as he ate lunch.

"Yes, she is Winter Schnee, an Atlas military specialist," Weiss explained.

"Wow, she sounds important," Evan commented.

"Yeah, but you should have seen Weiss yesterday when she arrived, she was all like…" Ruby began before she was cut off, but Weiss punching her off the chair.

"Anyway, she's going to be here for the next couple of days, which means we get to spend some time together! Now, if you don't mind, I am actually going to meet up with her now." Weiss smiled as she got up and left.

"You okay, Ruby?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ruby groaned as she got back up.

"I never knew Weiss cared so much about her sister. Seems she has a stronger sisterly bond than you and Yang." Evan laughed.

"Hey, she does not!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah, we have a great bond!" Yang agreed, sharing a high five with her sister.

"Well, anyway, who do you guys plan on sending to the next round?" Damian asked.

"It's going to be ice queen and me," Yang answered.

"Nice can't wait to see it," Jason replied.

"Yeah, I wish I could fight to show off how good I've gotten to Uncle Qrow," Ruby replied.

"You have an uncle here?" Evan asked.

"Oh yeah, the coolest uncle ever, when he's sober," Yang answered.

"Apparently, when he got here, he attacked Weiss's sister, and they fought in the courtyard," Blake commented.

"Really! Ah man, I can't believe I missed that." Jason groaned, disappointed that he missed such action.

"I wonder where Uncle Qrow is though I haven't seen him since yesterday." Ruby pondered.

"Yeah, we were going to play some games with him, but he never showed," Yang said.

"Maybe he's at a bar if he drinks like you said," Alex suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Knowing him, he's probably getting hammered in a bar and checking out girls." Yang agreed.

"If he's checking out girls, then he should talk with Evan about that." Jason laughed.

"Oh come on!" Evan yelled.

"It's just a joke, man," Jason smirked.

"Whatever," Evan pouted.

"I still can't believe you agreed to Coco's bet that was hilarious!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yeah, Velvet was really embarrassed, though," Ruby commented.

"Well, I just thought it would be fun with the extra challenge, and to be honest, it was," Jason explained.

"Well, no harm, no foul right," Jaune said.

"Yeah, exactly." Jason agreed.

"Well, we should be going. We have some things we got to get done. See you guys later." Evan said as he and the rest of Team JADE left the area.

"I think it would be best if we tell them, don't you?" Damian asked.

"Once we have definitive proof that they are the Tuffles, we will inform them, but for now, since we don't know for sure, we should keep quiet about it to not cause any panic or stress," Jason explained.

"He's right, plus if it turns out that they aren't the Tuffles, we will have caused panic and stress for no reason." Evan agreed.

"Well, I should get going. I have a lot of training to catch up on if I want to master my Primal State." Jason stated as he parted from the group. Jason could now use the power for three minutes without going berserk, but that is only if he didn't go all out. If he did, then that time would be halved.

_"I only hope that I don't need to use it." _Jason thought.

He only could manage to increase his time by a few seconds at a time, and it almost felt like he hit a wall in his training with it. Jason thought about Mura's vision and what it said about him that he must tame the beast within and accept who he was.

What it meant by that and how he would go about it, Jason had no clue, but he had to find out. He had been doing some form of image training where he would bring the image of his ape self in his mind, but it felt like that was going nowhere, so he soon stopped that training.

Now he just meditated to increase his Ki control and metal strength to better grasp the power. Jason sighed as he arrived at the rooftop of Beacon to meditate, concentrating his energy and senses, feeling the energy of everyone in Beacon and in the city.

However, Jason paused his meditation as he felt a certain energy signature. He recognized it as someone he met before, but it was still strange to him. Jason must have only met him recently, for he could quite put a face to the energy he was sensing. But none of that mattered. What did matter was that whoever it was, they were seriously hurt, and their energy was fading fast.

_"Whoever this is, they need help. I need to help them before they die!" _Jason thought. Jason took off as fast as he could towards the energy leaving a large trail of energy behind him.

As he reached the energy signature in the Emerald Forest, he immediately saw signs of battle in the area. Whatever happened here, it happened recently, and it must have been rough on whoever lost. Jason looked around until he finally found who he was looking for. His eyes widened as he recognized the form of Qrow Branwen bleeding out on the ground.

"Hey, you still with me, can you hear me?" Jason asked.

The only response he got was some small grunts from Qrow, who remained unconscious. Jason knew he had little time to work with here, sensing that Qrow was dying, so he quickly picked up Qrow and flew him to Beacon.

_"His injuries and the way the area was damaged. This was the result of Ki. I'm sure of it, that means the Tuffles were behind this, and with luck, Qrow may know who they are now." _Jason thought as he touched down at Beacon.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

Ozpin was relieved to see Qrow was still breathing and now no longer on death's door. If it wasn't for the actions of Mr. Shin, then it would have been a different story. Qrow had come to after an hour of arriving at Beacon and confirmed everyone's suspicions that Team SIKE was the Tuffles, and they planned on killing Jason in the finals.

"We have the evidence now we have to take them down. We have the resources to do so, and if necessary, cancel the tournament!" Ironwood demanded.

"You know we can't do that. What are we supposed to do? Storm Beacon with your troops and attack them, and if we cancel the tournament, people will ask questions, so what are we going to tell them that aliens have come to attack us?" Qrow questioned.

"If we do that, it would cause mass panic, drawing the Grimm, which is the last thing we need." Qrow finished.

"I understand that Qrow, but we can't let them continue. We can't let them kill Mr. Shin here during their match on broadcast with all the kingdoms. Wouldn't you think that would cause more panic than storming Beacon?" Ironwood asked.

"We can't storm Beacon, nor can we cancel the match. If we do, they will just attack Vale here, and now, so right now as it stands, we can at least buy two days to prepare. I will not let them kill me during the match and win!" Jason yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"I know how strong they are, and Qrow can vouch for this that those robots of yours won't do anything to them, and I am the only one around who can take them on with strength-wise." Jason continued.

"Alone, it would take a whole group of veteran huntsmen to even do anything to them, and there are four, so my plan is to fight and win during my match in two days, then corner the other three in the area and stop them," Jason explained.

"Mr. Shin, I understand your concern and your resolve, but this is a serious situation. This needs the utmost care. We can't risk any lives if we don't need to, and this match would be in a public area with people all over the world watching as you were to demonstrate your power. Are you saying that you're willing to take the risk?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, sir, I am," Jason answered.

"Even if we did storm the building, they're not here." Glynda interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Ironwood asked.

"They never returned to Beacon, meaning that they most likely know that their cover is compromised and went into hiding until the finals," Glynda explained.

"So, does this mean we have to go with the kid's plan?" Qrow asked.

"It seems that way." Ironwood sighed, not liking this in the least.

"For now, we need to go about business as usual until two days from now, I will inform everyone who knows about them of the current situation. I can imagine your nieces will be quite worried about you, Qrow." Ozpin explained.

"Yeah, what else is new." Qrow sighed as he pulled out his flask.

"Wow, Ruby was right. You do drink a lot." Jason commented.

"I don't drink that much," Qrow replied.

"Oh please, I'm sure you bled out mostly alcohol from your injury." Glynda retorted.

Qrow quickly stopped chugging down his flask as he looked at Glynda, annoyed as he put the flask away. Jason laughed at this but quickly came back to his thoughts on the events to happen in two days. He knew now than ever that he had to gain full control of his Primal State to fight against the Tuffles, and in two days, it was do or die.

"I'm going to go train for my match in two days, so unless necessary, I would appreciate it if you don't bother me." Jason requested as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Later…**

Qrow laid on his bed alone in the infirmary. He had finally got some sleep for two hours until he awoke again. He was annoyed that he was stuck in here with nothing to do, and with his dwindling supply of alcohol, it was going to get worse. Suddenly the door of the infirmary burst open as a stream of rose petals came right at him.

"Uncle Qrow, we heard what happened. Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she put Qrow in a bear hug as Yang entered the room.

"I would be better without the pain coming from my wound your causing," Qrow answered.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby replied as she got off Qrow.

"Geeze Ruby, you always rush things. They said he was okay." Yang commented as she reached Qrow's bedside.

"Yeah, it's going to take more than a laser to my chest to kill me." Qrow Boasted.

"I still can't believe they are here for the tournament. Why can't we just have a normal time around here? Not that I dislike excitement, but stuff that risks the lives of everyone is just terrible." Yang said.

"That's just how the world is, kiddo, danger around every corner. However, I do agree that this whole alien stuff is outrageous." Qrow responded.

"But what are we going to do about them? Jason is the only one strong enough to fight them equally, and Evan is the next best fighter against them, so what are we going to do against them?" Ruby asked. Everyone began to ponder this and thought it for a long time and came up with only one answer.

"Stay together as a team and don't engage alone. If your alone, you won't stand a chance against them." Ozpin explained as he entered the infirmary.

"But even as a lone team, you still may find some difficulty, so only engage them if you have the numbers and only if necessary." Ozpin finished.

"But Professor isn't there anything we can do otherwise the gap between us in terms of strength is too much, isn't there anything we can do to lessen that gap?" Yang asked.

"Not in one day, but over time if you train your physical strength and your semblance hard enough, you may just get onto their level," Ozpin answered.

"Still, though, I've been training most of my life, and I couldn't last a minute against one of them." Qrow objected.

"True, but you didn't train to go up against a threat like this," Ozpin argued.

"Yeah, I trained for something else, but I guess the universe has finally showed us how little we are," Qrow replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you when you are older, kid," Qrow answered.

"So, the only thing we can do is sit and watch?" Yang asked.

"While we would prefer you to do so but I think that you all will do what you think is right," Ozpin answered.

"Now your uncle needs his rest, it's best we leave him be," Ozpin advised as he escorted the girls out of the infirmary.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the days when Salem was our only problem, and that was only a couple of months ago," Qrow complained as Ozpin walked back up to him.

"Yes, it has been a very hectic few months causing us to learn that there are dangers more dangerous than any Grimm out there in the universe." Ozpin agreed.

"I almost wish that those Atlas scientists were able to figure out that alien tech we handed Ironwood," Qrow commented.

"Yes, sadly, they have barely been able to understand the core concepts of the devices, especially the remains of Talon's android body. The pod that Mr. Shin came in is still a mystery as well." Ozpin explained.

"What do you think the chances are that we manage to take these guys down, Oz?" Qrow asked.

"I won't lie, Qrow. While I would want to be optimistic, I don't think that we will be able to do so without sacrifice." Ozpin answered.

"That's what I thought." Qrow Replied.

* * *

**Emerald Forest…**

Jason sat alone in the middle of the Emerald Forest, meditating, concentrating his energy. He knew he had to continue his training. Still, due to the slow progress, he was making, he needed to take some more extreme methods to control his Primal State.

_"As long as I'm out here, I won't be able to hurt anyone." _Jason thought.

Jason stood up, ready to take on his Primal State until he sensed someone approaching from behind. He turned to see a girl appear from the forest with a surprised look seeing him there.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was out here." She apologized. Jason felt like he had met her before but couldn't quite remember when or where he did or what her name was.

"Aren't you the…you know the alien boy?" She asked.

Once, she asked him that he immediately remembered who she was. She was that girl in Ozpin's office when he went to tell him about Team SIKE if he remembered right, her name was Amber.

"Oh right, that's who you are!" Jason said, surprising Amber.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amber asked.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't quite remember who you were until just now, but yeah, I guess you could say I'm the alien though I don't call myself that," Jason answered, clearing up the confusion.

"Oh, okay, can I ask what are you doing out here?" Amber asked.

"I'm just doing some training. I guess Ozpin hasn't told you about the current situation." Jason answered.

"What situation?" Amber questioned. Jason went on to update Amber on what was happening currently with the Tuffles.

"I can't believe that something like that would be happening, I know there's evil in this world but still." Amber gasped after hearing the information.

"What evil do you mean, the Grimm?" Jason asked.

"Oh…yes the Grimm, that's what I mean." Amber stuttered. She didn't know if she should tell him about Salem even though she knows sensitive information about him. At the very least, she knew that she could tell him about the maiden powers.

"Well, I'll help, however I can with my power." Amber offered.

"What power is your semblance special?" Jason asked.

"Well, no, the thing is I have a power of what's called a maiden. In short, it's a type of magic." Amber answered.

"Really! That's so cool, can I see some?!" Jason asked with stars in his eyes.

"I guess I could show you some," Amber answered as she cupped her hands to create a ball of flame. She then upped the ante as she controlled the weather, making a short thunderstorm above their heads.

"Wow, that's really cool. If I didn't have Ki, then I would totally learn magic." Jason grinned.

"Well, not everyone can learn magic. In fact, only the four maidens can use it, and in turn, only girls can have that." Amber explained.

"Well, that sucks, by the way, why did you come out here?" Jason asked.

"Oh well, I'm not used to crowds, so I decided to come here to be alone outside," Amber answered.

"Yeah, it can get pretty crazy back there. Well, don't let me keep you, but while you're here, try to avoid this area because I am doing some serious training that will get dangerous." Jason advised.

"Oh well, then I will be on my way. See you later then." Amber waved as she left.

"Yeah, definitely!" Jason replied as he turned to continue his training.

_"Okay, let's get started." _Jason thought as he took on his Primal State.

His hair stood up as his eyes turned orange, and his muscles growing in size, he could feel the primal instincts growing, and he gave his all to stay in control of himself.

He began to charge up his Ki to full power, then taking to the air, he started to shadow box around the area and blasting randomly in the tree line or any stray Grimm that he found.

Close by, Amber watched, astonished she had wanted to get a glimpse of his power in person and not on video, and it was far greater than she thought possible.

No doubt, Ozpin was right when he said that the power of Ki dwarfed the maiden powers entirely. She decided to leave the area as Jason advised knowing that if she stayed too long, she would get hurt.

* * *

**Ozpin's Office...**

"Two days?! I didn't think they would do something like that in front of so many people!" Evan gasped as Ozpin explained the situation to Teams JADE, RWBY, and JNPR, save Ruby and Yang, who were told beforehand so that they know about Qrow's condition and Jason for he already knew.

"It would make sense if they're doing it as a show of power, every kingdom will be watching for the tournament if they do this, they will be demonstrating their strength to the world," Alex suggested.

"That makes sense if they were to do that who would want to challenge them." Blake agreed.

"Normally I would say Atlas would take them down, but after seeing what that old man did when he fused or whatever with his robot against the Atlas forces, I don't think anyone even Atlas would fight them," Weiss commented.

"Where's Jason? Shouldn't he be told about this?" Jaune asked.

"Mr. Shin already knows and is currently training on his own in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin answered.

"It's probably for the best too, Jason could barely take them in his Primal State, and he can't use that for too long, especially at full power, so he needs to do his best to gain full control," Evan explained.

"But what about us, what can we do?" Ren asked.

"The best thing we can do is stick together and fight them as a unit, never be alone," Evan answered.

"Exactly as I was thinking, Mr. Knight, you can't engage alone if you do, it means death," Ozpin said.

"Yeah, even with my power, I don't, I won't be able to fight them alone like Jason, but I have faith that he can win in two days," Evan responded.

"This is going to be bad. Is there going to be any assistance from the fleet the general brought?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, but they will mostly be assisting in evacuating the people from the stadium, which I would like you all to help with." Ozpin began.

"Engaging the Tuffles is a last resort option that I wish for you all, but whatever decision you make is your own, and I cannot stop you," Ozpin answered.

"Of course, anything we can do to help we'll do," Weiss said.

"But if those Tuffles come around and we have to fight, we'll fight!" Damian declared. Everyone agreed that they wanted to help and will fight if need be even if they were in danger of dying.

* * *

**Deep In The Emerald Forest...**

Jason was breathing heavily as he landed on the ground. He had used up all of his energy from energy blasts and being in his Primal State. It had been a couple of hours since he started to train, and he made some progress expanding his control for another minute at full power.

Thankfully he only lost control once but managed to reel it back in before he did any damage to himself or the city if he went to it in his uncontrolled state of mind.

_"Dammit, it's still not enough. I need full control for at least ten minutes, or else I won't be able to win!" _Jason thought as he fell to his knees.

"I can't stop now. I have to keep going." Jason breathed. He crawled for a little trying to move and continue his training. However, with all his energy drained, he was too tired and collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The Next day finished the two double rounds with Teams RWBY and JNPR going forward in the tournament. One would think that they are excited, but they didn't show it. Instead of thinking about their win, they couldn't stop themselves from thinking about what was going to occur tomorrow with the Tuffles and Jason's match between them.

"How do you think Jason is doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure he's fine, just training up a storm," Evan answered.

"Okay, it's just you'd think he'd want to come to see the matches since he likes fighting so much," Ruby commented, worried for her friend.

"Trust me, he's fine if there's one thing he likes just as much as fighting, it's training. Once back, when we were still training, he spent a whole year alone training with the gravity dust vein, though as of recent he's been pushing himself further than usual, I can assure you that he won't do anything that will get him killed." Evan explained.

"Yeah, don't worry about him, sis we've seen him take beatings before. There's no way he could do anything worse to himself than what we've seen." Yang reassured her sister.

"Why are you so worried, anyway? This is Jason we're talking about. He's sure to be fine. What's making you so worried don't tell me you have a crush on him?" Weiss asked.

"What no... I'm just worried about a friend. I don't like him like that!" Ruby stuttered, embarrassed.

"Aw, you don't have to hide it, little sis. If you have a crush, you have to tell me." Yang teased, after seeing Ruby's reaction.

"I'm serious. I just like him as a friend!" Ruby continued.

"Yeah, I think that's enough teasing Ruby. We should rest up for tomorrow." Damian advised.

"He's right. We need to be at full strength in case things go bad, but if you're really worried, then I could just take you to him." Evan agreed.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need any more teasing today." Ruby mumbled as they all went their separate ways.

Each one of them was going to prepare for tomorrow in their own way, some training to further grasp their powers, others resting to regain their strength for the possible fight to come. The one thing that each and every one of them was doing was mentally preparing themselves for the situation.

Some were scared at the thought of going up against an opponent stronger than Talon others were determined to stop the Tuffles from completing whatever their plan is. Evan was using his time to meditate and train to become as strong as he can for tomorrow.

_"I'm not going to stand by while people plan to kill my friend this time, I will take them down with my power, and Jason won't have to do all the work." _Evan thought as he went on with his meditation.

* * *

**The Day After...**

The day of the finals finally arrived, and tension was in the air for the members of Teams JADE, RWBY, and JNPR save Jason, who had yet to arrive.

"Where's Jason? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Jaune asked.

"I don't sense him anywhere around the arena, so either he's hiding his energy, or he's late, but I have faith that he'll show for now we should locate Team SIKE," Evan explained.

"Right, we need to keep them in our sights." Pyrrha agreed. They all split up and searched for the stadium but came up empty-handed. There was no sign of them anywhere in the stadium.

"Uh, they're not here. You don't think they changed their plans due to the fact we found them out, would they?" Weiss asked.

"No way if they did, they would have made a move by now," Alex answered. Before they could talk any further, the finals began as Jimmy Firecracker began to announce the event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today marks the final day of the Vytal Festival, and that means the finals of the tournament are about to commence. Are you as excited as I am, folks?" Jimmy questioned, getting a roar from the crowd.

"Well, let's waste no time an see who will be the first to fight!" Jimmy announced as the random selection began. However, the members of Team JADE, RWBY, and JNPR knew that it wouldn't be random, and once it was done selecting, they weren't surprised to see who was picked.

"And there you have and what a match up Jason Shin vs. Elias Plant. Both have demonstrated amazing feats of power. I can't wait to see such power clash!" Jimmy announced.

"Okay, so their plan is the same, but neither are here," Evan said, confused at what was happening. However, everyone was shocked to see Elias walk up to the ring like nothing was wrong and stood there waiting for Jason.

"What, but that's impossible. We searched everywhere!" Jaune complained.

"Maybe they weren't here yet. I mean, they can fly right, so maybe they waited until the match was announced." Blake suggested.

"That makes sense if they knew we were on to them, they wouldn't just sit in the open." Alex agreed.

"Uh, it seems our second competitor has yet to arrive due to the rules. He has five minutes to show up for the match before he is disqualified." Jimmy announced.

"This isn't good, Evan can't you sense him anywhere in Vale?" Ruby asked.

"No, I can't sense him anywhere. I don't know where he is!" Evan answered in a panic.

"You don't think he overexerted himself during his training, do you?" Damian asked.

"I mean, I want to say no, but it could have happened for all I know," Evan replied. Three minutes had passed, and there was still no sign of Jason anywhere, and he was running out of time.

"Jimmy Firecracker here, folks, and it seems like our second contestant is still nowhere to be seen, and he with two minutes left, it looks like he will be disqualified." Jimmy began.

"I'm sure this will disappoint many of you like me. Does that mean Jimmy Firecracker has to come down there and fight in that boy's place? Well, I hope not because frankly, I am terrified of their strength, but still here's hoping our second contestant shows up." Jimmy announced.

"This isn't good! What are we going to do if he doesn't show they'll probably go on a rampage?" Nora questioned.

"I don't know. I still don't sense him, but one thing for sure, we need to be ready for battle in case he doesn't show." Evan explained.

"Wait, what's this? It seems our second fighter has finally arrived!" Jimmy exclaimed. Everyone quickly turned their attention to the ring, seeing that Jason was walking up to the ring.

"You're late. I hope whatever you were doing, it was worth it." Elias stated as Jason arrived onto the ring.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I was just recovering from my training to fight you, Tuffle." Jason replied.

"So you do know who I am well, that saves time. I guess Iver couldn't finish the job on that huntsman like he was supposed to." Elias responded.

"Tell me, what are you planning? I doubt all this was just to kill me?" Jason asked.

"Tell you what if you beat me, I'll tell you everything, but right now my mouth is shut, Saiyan." Elias asserted.

"I had a feeling you would say that fine, then let's get this started. I won't let you hurt anyone. What started with Talon ends now!" Jason declared as he got into battle position.

"I will tell you this. The only thing I have in common with that old man is my DNA." Elias replied, getting into his own battle position.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the match you've been waiting for without further ado begins in 3, 2, 1, and GO!" Jimmy announced. Immediately both Jason and Elias charged at each other until they clashed in the middle sending a shock wave through the crowd.

* * *

_The finals have begun, and the Tuffles plan is underway! Jason must now fight against Elias, the Tuffle clone of Talon's pride. Has Jason's training given him the strength and power he needs to defeat his opponent and the rest of the Tuffles, and what are the Tuffles ultimate goals? Find out this and more next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, what a build-up, I know, ending it on a cliff hanger like that, but still, I hope you enjoyed it. Only a few more chapters until I end the Vytal arc! Now, if you are confused by what I mean by that, it just that I have several arcs planned out for this FanFic. **

**They go with the current volumes and then beyond. So everything from chapter 1 to now and the next couple of chapters is called the Vytal arc. So I have several arcs and villains for them for the future. Then I have what power Jason gains when! **

**So if you're wondering, Super Saiyan is not happening in this arc, so don't give your hopes up. And if you think I just spoiled Jason getting Super Saiyan, I mean, come on, this is a fanfic with a Saiyan lead, you should have known it was coming at some point. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Tournament's Abrupt End**

_Last time our heroes confirmed the identities of the Tuffles that being Team SIKE. However, they realized that canceling the tournament was not an option due to the fact the Tuffles would most likely attack sooner than later. In efforts to buy time and prepare for the battle, Jason plans to fight them in the finals. Now, after nearly being disqualified for being late, Jason faces off against Elias. What happens next NOW!_

* * *

Before the match started, the members of Team SIKE waited patiently for the match to be announced in the underbelly of Amity Colosseum with their device. "Today's the day, Elias, I hope you're prepared," Silas said.

"Of course, I am, but our job is going to be much harder thanks to a certain someone," Elias replied.

"What I shot him in the chest, the chance that I missed his heart is one in a million!" Iver snapped back.

"Whatever it doesn't matter even if they do know who we are, it changes nothing soon. The whole world will be ours now." Silas began.

"My brothers, our time of triumph is here! first this planet, then the universe!" Silas declared. Soon the match was declared, and Elias had to leave to begin his fight. However, Jason did not show up until the last minute, barely missing being disqualified.

"You're late. I hope whatever you were doing, it was worth it." Elias said as Jason entered the ring.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I was just recovering from my training to fight you, Tuffle." Jason replied.

"So you do know who I am? Well, that saves time. I guess Iver couldn't finish the job on that huntsman like he was supposed to." Elias responded. Soon both fighters took their battle positions as the countdown began.

"In 3, 2, 1 and begin!" Jimmy announced. Jason and Elias immediately charged at one another, clashing in the middle of the ring, sending a shock wave through the crowd.

"Such power right of the bat! Who knew such strength could come from students? One can only imagine what great huntsman they will become!" Jimmy announced.

"Okay, Jason made it, but what about the others of Team SIKE? Where are they?" Yang asked.

"I have no idea when it comes to them, I can't sense their energy like I can with everyone else," Evan answered.

"We checked all over the colosseum. Where else could they be?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well, for now, the best thing we can do is split up and surround the stadium so that when they do show, we'll be ready," Damian suggested.

Everyone nodded as they split up into groups and went to the key points around the stadium. Meanwhile, back with the battle, Jason and Elias separated and backed away from one another, staring each other down.

Then they both went on the offensive, clashing several times around the ring to the people in the crowd. It was astonishing seeing them disappear with flashing lights in the ring where they fought.

"Amazing what speed what strength they're going so fast that I can't even see them and…where are they? I actually don't see anything in the ring?" Jimmy questioned. The clashing in the ring seemed to stop suddenly as it laid empty. Everyone looked over the ring, trying to see where they went.

"Uh well, if they are out of the ring, I guess both are disqualified…" Jimmy began before he stopped short as he looked above the ring. Jason and Elias had taken to the skies continuing the fight in the air flying above the ring.

"Looks like you mastered the art of flying well, Saiyan. That makes me happy it would have been boring if you couldn't." Elias commented.

"I agree, but enough, talk more fighting!" Jason yelled as he threw a punch at Elias's face.

Elias caught the punch with his hand and countered with an elbow to Jason's stomach. Jason quickly recovered from the attack and sent a quick kick at Elias, sending him flying away. He then flew towards him, throwing another punch, which Elias ducked under, throwing a punch of his own at Jason's chest. But Elias's punch was blocked as Jason slammed his knee into Elias, sending him flying towards the ground, but Elias stopped himself before he made impact.

"I can't believe it, folks, am I imagining things? Did someone spike my drink, or is this real?" Jimmy questioned as he watched the fight.

"These two are flying in the sky above the ring like its second nature! Since there is nothing in the rules against flying above the ring! As long as they don't land outside the ring, they will not be counted as out!" Jimmy announced.

The crowd stood a gasp as they watched Jason and Elias fight in the sky like it was nothing to them even some of the members of Team RWBY and JNPR were surprised that Jason was able to fight like that in the air. Soon the two touched down back in the ring, staring down at each other once again. Soon Elias rose his hand energy gathered in his palm, causing Jason's eyes to widen.

_"Shit, he's pulling out Ki attacks already!" _Jason thought as Elias shot a barrage of blasts. Jason quickly dodged the attacks flying around the ring as Elias followed him around.

"Folks, I am almost sure that I've been given a spiked drink, but if not, then this announcer has seen it all lasers Elias Plant is shooting lasers! Is this his semblance? I do not know, but this fight has been kicked up another notch!" Jimmy announced.

Jason stopped running as Elias's blasts came crashing into him, so he crossed his arms to defend himself from the attack. The blasts made impact, and they pushed Jason towards the edge, but he held his ground, refusing to go off the edge.

"Good, you're still in the match. I would have been disappointed if an attack like that took you out so soon." Elias said as he charged more Ki in his hands.

Jason gathered Ki is his hands at the same time and countered Elias's barrage of attacks with his own colliding in the middle of the ring, with several explosions erupting from the impacts.

"When was Jason able to do that?" Velvet asked as she watched the match with her team.

"Who knows, but I feel like I got off easy during our match," Coco replied. Elsewhere Sun and Neptune were staring at the match with amazement of their own.

"Wow, I knew the guy was strong, but not this strong!" Sun exclaimed.

"Didn't the guys who attacked that White Fang recruitment shoot lasers and blasts like this?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, your right, I hope nothing bad is about to happen," Sun answered. Once the blasts ended, Jason charged forward as did Elias, both throwing a punch at one another resulting in a cross counter sending both flying back.

"I think that's enough of a warm-up. It's time to get serious!" Jason declared.

"Fine by me, I was waiting for you to do so," Elias replied.

Both begin charging up their energy yelling their heads off as they did so. Elias was surrounded by dark blue energy while Jason was surrounded by white until he took on his Primal State. Jason's body soon went under the transformation as his hair went up, becoming slightly spikier, his eyes turned dark orange as the energy around him turned the same color. Finally, his muscles expanded by a bit as he felt his strength grow.

"So, this is the form you used against the old man, interesting, your strength has grown exponentially with a power level of 112,230. Truly you pose a threat to our plans." Elias commented as he looked at Jason's new form.

"I have no idea what a power level is, but I take that as a compliment," Jason replied. Both then shot forward and clashed in the middle, cracking the entire ring with their power and sending out a shock wave so powerful that it blew some of the spectators out of their seats.

"Can this be folks have these fighters been holding back this whole time?!" Jimmy questioned as Jason and Elias threw several barrages of attacks at each other.

They then began to fly around the ring, shooting several blasts of energy at one another and clashing several times in around the ring. Some stray blasts did make impact with the force field around the stage, but thankfully it managed to hold if just barely.

"So much for subtlety, if they continue with this, the force field may break, and the spectators will be in danger," Evan stated as he watched the fight.

Soon his fears went away as he saw the force field strengthen, most likely do to Ozpin's orders. Back with the fight, Jason has grabbed onto Elias, and while flying at full speed, sends him into the ground. Then before he could recover, Jason shot a Buster Flare on him, making the ring a shattered mess. Jason breathed heavily as he touched down on the ground, looking at the hole he made in the ring.

Suddenly the ground erupted, and Elias rose up from the ground at a high speed landing a strike in Jason's stomach, then flipping over and kicking him down towards the ring. Jason made impact with the ground shattering it as he did. As he picked himself up, he had to dodge a follow-up attack from Elias, who threw his fist into where Jason once laid.

Seeing an opening, Jason kicked Elias towards the edge of the ring, nearly pushing him off, but Elias managed to stay just barely on the ring, so Jason followed up on his attack with a Buster Flare. Elias flew upwards to avoid the oncoming attack, but just as he cleared the attack, Jason appeared above him, and with both hands, he slammed Elias back to the ground.

"Amazing, ladies and gentlemen, it seems as if neither fighter is willing to back down, I'm on the edge of my seat people both fighters have been at the edge of defeat several times, but every time they manage to stay in the game what a battle!" Jimmy announced as the crowd applauded the fight between Jason and Elias.

Jason landed next to Elias to do a point-blank Buster Flare, but he was taken off guard when Elias flipped over and swept Jason off his feet. Charging an energy attack of his own, Elias got on top of Jason and blasted it into his face.

Thankfully Jason managed to move his head just barely out of the way to dodge kicking Elias off of him, charging another Buster Flare to shoot at him. Elias charged an attack of his own, and the two went on to create a beam struggle pouring all the energy they could in their attacks.

"I_ doubt that did him in for now. I can go for another two minutes in the Primal State as long as I don't go full power." _Jason thought. Jason was not surprised when he saw Elias rise from the hole, but he was surprised that he seemed almost unscathed.

"Come on, quit holding back. I take it as an insult that you don't fight me at full power now fight me for real!" Elias demanded as he charged at Jason, slamming his fist in his stomach.

Jason coughed up spit as he was sent flying backward, then Elias appeared behind him, hitting him back towards the ring and into the ground. Jason got up and blasted a large beam at Elias with his full power. He knew that he couldn't hold back.

He had to give it everything he had with the time he had left with the Primal State. Elias fired a beam of his own, and the two beams clashed in equilibrium as both poured more and more of their power into their respective attacks.

But Jason soon found himself overwhelmed by Elias's attack, and he couldn't pour any more energy into his own without going berserk. Eventually, Elias's blast tore through Jason's putting Jason once more on the defensive, barely able to hold back the energy that was hitting him. With both of his arms held out in front of him, he held back the attack with all his might, he felt as if the skin on his arms were burning off, but Jason did not back down.

_"Damn, if this keeps up, I won't be able to keep going, but if I were to go any further now, I would lose control." _Jason thought.

He knew he had no other choice but to do so even if he goes berserk, he had to fight with everything he had for as long as possible. Soon Elias's attack was diverted away as Jason finally used his all but, in turn losing control of his senses.

"Now that's more like it, Saiyan, let's get this…" Elias began, but before he could finish, Jason kneed him in the stomach.

"Rrrrraaaaggggh!" Jason screamed as he grabbed onto Elias's head and threw him into the ground.

Jason then flew down at high speed punched at Elias's face, but Elias caught the punch and kicked Jason away as he got back up on his feet. Jason recovered quick and charged back at him, attacking Elias in an erratic behavior and without any thought or reason in them as he did before.

"Is Jason alright he seems to be acting really off?" Blake asked.

"This isn't good Jason hit his limit. He could only control his Primal State for so long right now he's lost control and is just going savage without reason!" Evan explained over the scroll.

"Is that bad? That sounds really bad?!" Jaune asked.

"Let's just put it this way. We'll be lucky if he doesn't blow the colosseum out of the sky." Evan answered.

"That's pretty bad," Yang commented. Jason continued his mad onslaught on Elias, who managed to barely keep up with Jason's increasing power.

"I see, so you've cast away your mind for power, or maybe you could never fully control this power of yours in the first place, either way, your power is increasing by the second impressive but foolish," Elias said as he looked on at Jason's current state.

Jason gave no response, only giving a growl as he shot several Ki blasts at Elias, who quickly dodged them. Elias then jumped forward, slamming a fist into Jason's stomach, and before Jason could recover, Elias elbowed him in the face then blasted him point-blank, sending him flying away.

Jason stopped before he was out of the ring as he charged back at Elias, who flew at him as well, clashing once again. However, this time Jason began to overwhelm Elias pushing him back. Letting Elias go, Jason backed up and grabbed onto Elias's head, slamming his body everywhere on the ground until he threw him away.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, ladies and gentlemen, the fight almost seems savage how this battle has become. Jason Shin seems to be acting like a wild animal, and I say that only to depict what I am seeing clearly and in no way to insult all of the faunus in the audience!" Jimmy announced.

Jason chased Elias around the ring, shooting several blasts of Ki, barley missing Elias as he did so. Once he caught up, he slammed his fist into Elias, causing him to fly into the air and nearly made impact with the force field.

Elias saw that Jason was coming in for another attack, but Elias was prepared charging up large amounts of Ki, which he used to blast Jason back into the ring. As Elias landed back in the ring, Jason charged more energy in his hands throw a massive volley at Elias, who countered with blasts of his own, letting few, if any, get through.

"That was less than last time you did that don't tell me you're tiring out already?" Elias asked.

Once again, Jason did not answer his words. Instead, he charged back at Elias, who chose to remain still without budging an inch as Jason punched him. Elias just stood there as Jason's fist made impact with his face, but Elias did not move at all, nor did he flinch for Jason's attack did nothing to him.

"I see, so you can't control your energy properly in this state. Your body is trying to create the power of an Oozaru while still in this small form." Elias began.

"If you were to actually take on the Oozaru transformation or if you were to still have a shred of consciousness, then you would be able to properly channel this power. But as it stands now, you can't take me on," Elias stated as he smacked Jason away across the ring. Jason slowly got up, groaning as he did so, finally regaining his senses as he came out of his Primal State.

**_"Elias,"_** Silas spoke over the comms in Elias's ear.

"What is it, Silas?" Elias asked.

**_"This is taking too long playtime is over. Kill the Saiyan now!"_** Silas ordered.

"Not yet, I'm not done with him," Elias replied.

**_"No, this is an order I don't care about your damn pride or principals of battle. Kill him now!"_** Silas ordered once more.

However, Elias ignored his order and instead took the earpiece out of his ear and crushed it as he approached Jason. Jason stood up straight, exhausted from the toll of being under his Primal State without control, but Jason could still feel that he had a good amount of energy left, but his stamina was hitting a low point.

"Looks like you regained your senses, but it seems like that little rampage took it out of you," Elias said as he stood across from Jason.

"For now, but I'm far from done in this fight!" Jason said as he brought himself back into his Primal State.

"Going back into that form now will do you no good as it stands. You'll only be able to bring out the full power of that form for a few seconds before you lose control once again, and your attacks become useless." Elias told Jason.

"And once that happens, I will defeat you, Saiyan," Elias stated.

"Stop calling me that I am Jason Shin. Don't compare me to them!" Jason yelled.

"You refuse to acknowledge your heritage, have you no pride?" Elias asked.

"Who cares about that, so what if I am a Saiyan? I don't care about that. It means nothing to me!" Jason declared. In response to Jason's answer, Elias went up and slapped Jason across the ring.

"You disgrace your ancestors to insult them, such as that!" Elias scolded.

"Why should I care? I grew up here I am a resident of Remnant. I'm not some bloodthirsty monster!" Jason retorted.

"So, you deny who you are?" Elias asked.

_"Deny, who I am just like Mura said, but no, not like this!" _Jason thought.

"No, I may be a Saiyan, but I don't care about that!" Jason shot.

"Then, what are you? Your no faunus nor are you a human, so if you don't call yourself a Saiyan, then what are you?! No wonder you can't control yourself in that form for you have no true self to hold on to do you?!" Elias questioned.

Jason stood stock still as he heard this, unable to respond. What did he call himself? He still referred to himself as a faunus around others who didn't know of his origins, but ever since learning what he was, he never thought of himself as such anymore.

_"Who, no, what am I?" _Jason thought. Jason couldn't move. Several thoughts filling his head, causing him to drift from the current reality. He felt all the feeling in his body disappear as his vision began to fade.

"_Wait, what's happening?!" _Jason questioned as his vision went dark, and he found himself in a familiar setting.

* * *

**Inside Jason's Mind…**

Jason found himself floating in a tank of strange liquid, much like the other two times he had this dream. _"I'm here again, but why this never happened when I was awake before! What's happening back in the fight? I need to go back!" _Jason thought.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he could waken himself from this vision, nor could he move around. Once he stopped, he finally tried looking around, and he noticed he was somewhere different than before when he was like this, he was in what looked like a lab of some sort, but now it looked like he was in the back of a house in a lone room with only a door.

_"Is this a new memory, or is it something else?" _Jason questioned as the door to the room opened.

**"So this is our newborn?" **asked the man who entered. He was followed by a woman who was similar in height to him and a boy who looked around Jason's age.

**"Yep, another low-class warrior in the family with a power level of 86, he'll be sent off to another planet for conquer." **The woman answered.

**"It's almost pathetic that's even worse than my power level when I was born." **The boy said.

**"Quiet Chay, your power level was only a 95 when you were born barely higher than your brother's!" **the man shot.

**"Yes, father." **Chay replied.

_"Could this be my…my family?" _Jason wondered.

**"Another low-class warrior is all this family can hope for, and if luck heads our way, then this child will come back from his conquered world strong." **Jason's presumed father said.

"**Still though with the way Frieza is running us Saiyans, what will it matter if we're strong or not as long as we fight, we will continue to make a living," **Chay said. The older boy soon received a quick yet strong slap from his father across his face.

**"Have you no pride, boy? We are Saiyan warriors. It matters not if we are under that scums thumb. We still must retain our pride no matter who we are or what we do. We are Saiyans, never forget that son, you must always hold on to your Saiyan Pride!" **The man who seemed to be his father yelled.

**"And you call yourself a Saiyan!" **The man finished. Chay held his head down in shame from the words of his father.

**"You're right, I'm sorry, father." **Chay replied.

_"Saiyan Pride, what does that mean?" _Jason questioned. But he thought about what the man had said to Chay that even though a Saiyan may be under the control of someone else or no matter what they do, they must have pride in who they are.

_"Have I been denying myself from the beginning? I thought I had accepted who I was, but I never once called myself a Saiyan nor showed any pride for who I was. Was I wrong? _Jason wondered. The man soon walked up to the tank that Jason was inside and placed his hand upon it.

**"This goes to you to Arrow never forget your Saiyan Pride even if you serve under someone else or if you ever find yourself being in a life unlike us, Saiyans never let go of your pride don't let anyone take that away from you, son." **The man insisted.

_"Arrow is..is that my real name? It's…it's…kind of weird, but still, this is my real family, and they seem to be proud of who they are even though their job is wiping out entire civilizations." _Jason thought.

_"Is that Saiyan Pride that even though I don't like what my ancestors have done, I should still be proud to be a Saiyan?" _Jason questioned.

_"He…he's right even though I don't like what my people have, done I can't escape the fact that I am a Saiyan, I'm not a faunus, nor am I human, but I am okay with that, I am a SAIYAN!" _Jason thought as his vision went dark again.

* * *

**Amity Arena…**

"What's wrong with him? He hasn't moved in a while?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea, but this is bad. He's wide open for an attack. He's giving the Tuffle every opportunity to kill him right now!" Damian answered.

"Come on, Jason, don't just stand there!" Evan yelled to his friend, but he gave no response. Jason just stood their eyes drooping almost closed, not moving at all, confusing the entire audience.

"Uh, is he alright it seems he's almost asleep. Both fighters still have plenty of aura left even after that intense battle that has torn up the ring, but what has happened to Jason Shin? Does this mean I have to come down there and slap him awake?!" Jimmy questioned. Elias stood and stared at Jason during this time. He had no idea what was going on, but it seemed that Jason was out for the count, almost like he was mentally broken.

"Guess you can't continue. I'll end it then." Elias said as he raised his hand, charging a Ki blast.

Elias blasted at Jason, who did not move as the blast made impact, creating a large cloud of dust. But when the cloud dissipated, Jason still stood their relatively unharmed though his clothes were severely torn from the battle, only a little sliver of his shirt remained.

"What but how?" Elias questioned. Soon Jason's hair stood up, and his muscles expanded as he turned back into his Primal State to rejoin the battle.

"You're going back into that form now. It won't work. You'll just end up wasting your stamina!" Elias yelled.

But he was shocked as Jason opened his eyes. Instead of a dark orange color that it took before when he entered this state, his eyes were now deep yellow showing a calm fury underneath.

"Wait, can it be? Have you…" Elias began to ask until Jason interrupted him.

"I have, I've gained complete control over my Primal State. You were right. I was wrong for denying myself I was insulting my ancestors, and I had no true sense of self, but now I know who and what I am." Jason said.

"Then, what are you?" Elias asked.

"I am Jason Shin, and I am a Saiyan!" Jason declared.

"I see, so you've finally accepted who you are," Elias commented.

"That's right. I am a Saiyan, and even though I come from a race that has killed many innocent people, I am still proud to be one." Jason explained. Jason knew that Mura's vision was coming true, and this was the time that it came to pass. Jason had tamed the beast, this power within him, and accepted who he really was.

"Now, then how about we start this battle over with nothing held back?" Jason asked.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Elias agreed with a smile on his face.

"But before we begin, I wanted to thank you for bringing me to my senses about that if I hadn't, I would have never mastered this power, and I wanted to apologize for what my people did to yours," Jason said.

Elias just stood there astonished from the apology, not knowing how to respond, but he eventually nodded and smiled, taking his battle position as Jason took his. Then the two engaged each other once again with a barrage of attacks from both fighters. Jason sent a kick into Elias's stomach, which was countered by Elias sending a Ki blast into Jason's face causing both to go backward.

_"This is what I wanted a fair battle between the Saiyan where I can use my full power! It makes me happy that he eventually managed to fully control his power, but what will I do now? I have to kill him, but if I try mid-fight, that will go against everything I stand for?" _Elias questioned.

_"After Talon made my brothers and me, he gave all of us a certain amount of hatred for the Saiyans. Hatred for what they did and the knowledge of what happened on our homeworld. But never in my life did I think a Saiyan would apologize for those actions. It makes me happy knowing such a Saiyan exists." _Elias thought as the battle continued. Both fighters were seen smiling as they continued to fight one another around the ring.

"That was close. I thought he was going to be killed for a second there." Nora said.

"Yeah, me too, but why are they both smiling?" Evan questioned as he watched the fight.

"I think both are starting to get a better understanding of one another," Mura said as he came onto the scroll line.

"I believe that through their fight, they are getting a better understanding of each other. It is said that when two fighters exchange fists, they are able to fully understand one another through battle, and I believe that the two of them are doing so right now." Mura explained.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Miss Rose, it can mean many things, but I believe that as they gain a further understanding of each other, then maybe the Tuffle will stop this fight," Mura answered.

"I wouldn't give my hopes up for that master. I doubt any of those Tuffles would do that. They hate Jason's people so much that they would go to these lengths to kill just one." Evan commented.

"You never know who can change Evan anything can happen," Alex said. Back in the battle, Jason was shooting through a volley of Ki blasts sent by Elias until he slammed his fist into Elias's stomach, then grabbed onto his arm and threw him at the ring.

After Elias made impact, he rolled over to avoid another attack from Jason, who hit the area, Elias once occupied, then Elias blasted Jason away with a Ki blast. Jason got up and wiped away some blood from his mouth with a big smile on his face.

"This is fun, but I think it's time we ended this," Jason said. He looked at the screen above both. He and Elias's aura levels were about to drop into the red, meaning that one of them was about to lose the fight.

"Fine with me." Elias agreed as he and Jason charged up energy.

_"This is a good of a time as any to try out my new move!" _Jason thought as he put both of his hands in front of him. Soon both Jason and Elias charged up all the energy they need and proceeded to fire their attacks at one another.

"MEGA FLARE!" Jason screamed.

"TORRENTIAL FLASH!" Elias screamed simultaneously as both shot their attacks. The two attacks collided, neither pushing the other as they encompassed the entire ring in a beam struggle.

"I can't believe my eyes, ladies, and gentlemen both have shot extreme sized lasers that have taken up the entire ring. What could happen if such an attack if it made impact with one of the fighters who can know? But this announcer isn't scared in the least I will not leave this post until the fight is over because Jimmy crack corn and he don't give a fu—ahh!" Jimmy announced, but before he could finish, he was blown down from the shock waves from the colliding Ki blasts.

"Okay, this is full power!" Jason yelled as he poured the rest of his energy into his attack.

"Two can play at that game!" Elias replied as he too poured the rest of his energy into his attack.

Both blasts continued pushing against each other with little movement between the two until Jason and Elias expended their reserves of energy. Once the energy dissipated, both charged at each other with their arms raised behind them. Both throwing a punch as they passed by each other, landing onto the ground.

To the people spectating, it looked like they just passed by each other without touching, but to someone with trained eyes, they saw that the two exchanged several blows between them before they passed by. Both showed no sign of dropping as they stood apart with their backs to one another until Elias collapsed and fell on his back.

"I don't believe it. The fight is over, and the winner is Jason Shin, with a sliver of aura left! What a match! I can say this for sure that this was the best fight of the entire tournament without a doubt, I can't see any other match being as exciting as this one!" Jimmy announced. The crowd was going wild as the match ended with large amount of cheers and clapping filling the colosseum.

"He won, he won!" Ruby cheered.

"He managed to pull it off after all!" Jaune said.

"Hold on, it's not over, yet there are still three others." Evan reminded them.

"But this is a good start, though Jason is exhausted, I don't know if he can continue fighting." Evan continued. Jason slowly walked over to Elias, who laid on his back, defeated once he reached him, he knelt down next to him.

"Are you here to finish me off? Guess it's time, then I can't fight you any longer?" Elias asked.

"No, during our fight, I could feel what you felt, and I know that you're a good guy. We don't have to be fighting like this. In fact, I think we can be friends." Jason answered.

"Friends, really? But I tried to kill you, and my brothers are still trying to, would you really want that to be friends with someone like me?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, you seem to be a cool guy." Jason laughed.

_"All my life, I've been told that the Saiyans were monsters that stole our homeworld Planet Plant. But this Saiyan wants to be my friend, and he even apologized for what his people did." _Elias thought.

_"Maybe Talon let his hatred cloud his judgment. After all, it happened many years ago. Maybe it is time to forgive and forget and stop this foolish plan." _Elias thought.

Jason stretched his hand out to help him up, and Elias went to accept his offer. Before he could take it, thought a small laser came from below the ring and pierced Jason through the chest. Blood came spewing out of his chest as he fell to the ground. This caused the crowd to scream in terror. Elias picked himself up as he went to Jason's side to help him, but there was not much he could do except seal the hole in his chest with Ki.

"What the hell was that? Where did that attack come from?" Damian asked.

"It came from under the ring, meaning they were under the colosseum the entire time!" Evan answered as he fought against the waves of people who were running out of the colosseum.

Soon the ring exploded, sending Jason and Elias flying away, hitting the force field that surrounded the ring. As the smoke cleared, Silas, Kiran, and Iver rose from the hole in the colosseum.

"Well, I'll say that I'm surprised, but I'm not. You were always the softest among us. It's a good thing I had you fight the Saiyan because now your too exhausted to stop us." Silas said as he floated over Elias and Jason.

"What do you mean, don't tell me you planned for this?" Elias asked his brother.

"Yeah, we always thought you wouldn't have the stomach to kill the Saiyans, and to go forward in the plan, guess we were right," Kiran explained as several flying spheres came out from the bottom of the colosseum.

"Didn't you find it at all suspicious how you took part in not one of our missions? You were always at the sidelines to keep you in line." Iver smirked.

"I'm quite disappointed, though, Elias. I was hoping that you would stay on our side, but it seems you've done just as we predicted, but that's fine. It changes nothing." Silas said as he raised his hand to kill Elias along with Jason. Elias acted quick as grabbed onto Jason and smashed a hole into the ground, jumping down it with Jason in tow, escaping Silas's attack.

"Should we go after them?" Asked Iver.

"No, there's nothing they can do now. Let's get the plan underway," Silas ordered as he centered himself in the colosseum.

During this, Kiran and Iver blasted their way through the force field and out of the colosseum. Soon two of the spheres that came out of the hole with the Tuffles appeared next to Silas. Not a second later did he hack into the broadcast of the Vytal tournament. Elsewhere Ironwood was leading people out of the colosseum while he talked with Ozpin over the scroll.

"This is worse than we thought. Oz, we need to take care of them now let me send in my fleet!" Ironwood demanded.

"Very well do it. We need to protect the people at all costs." Ozpin agreed.

Before more can be said, the connection cut off as a high-pitched ring came from the colosseum causing several people to fall down, holding their ears to protect themselves from the ear crushing sound. Soon a voice came as the screens turned themselves on to show Silas's face all over Remnant.

"Greetings, people of Remnant. My name is Silas, and from today onward, this planet belongs to my brothers and me. While I know that some of you are thinking this is just some prank that shouldn't be taken seriously, let me assure you I am very serious." Silas began.

"There simply is nothing you can do to stop us and to prove this point, I am going to borrow the esteemed General Ironwood's personal fleet." Silas began as the screen changed to show the three airships that were headed towards the colosseum.

"What is he planning to do with them?" Ironwood asked.

* * *

**Atlas Flagship…**

"Well, this can't be good, Neo. How about we blow this joint?" Torchwick asked his mute partner, who quickly nodded.

Neo had finally infiltrated Ironwood's ship to free Roman, and once she did, a strange broadcast started of a man claiming to now own the planet. But what concerned them was when the broadcast suddenly showed the airships they were on, and whatever was going to happen, Neo and Roman weren't going to stick around to be a part of it. They arrived at the escape pods, getting them prepared to go.

"Okay, we're ready and remind me never to align myself with someone like Cinder again. I'd rather not have to get stuck like this again?" Torchwick requested as they got in to go. But as they began to enter, the ship suddenly violently shook as they could feel it falling from the sky.

"What was that?" Torchwick questioned.

As the ship began to fall fast, Neo motioned for Torchwick to get in the pod. As he began to do so, the ship shook again, causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Torchwick, pinning him down.

"Dammit!" Torchwick cursed. He tried to push it off, but it was no use as he saw Neo getting up to help him, he knew there was little time to spare to get off the ship.

"Sorry, Neo, but it looks like this is as far as I go," Torchwick said as he pushed the button, sending the escape pod along with Neo away as the ship made impact with the ground exploding.

* * *

**Amity Colosseum…**

"How could they?" Ironwood questioned as he watched the live feed.

As the broadcast switched to the airships, it showed two of the Tuffles shooting them down like it was nothing killing everyone that was inside. To add insult to injury, they fell upon Vale exploding on impact, causing further death and destruction. With Teams JADE, RWBY, and JNPR as they regrouped, they too looked at the scene in horror that such people would cause such death and destruction.

"All those people…" Ruby began but couldn't finish as tears rolled down from her eyes.

"We can't let them get away with this. We have to stop them!" Yang declared.

"She's right. If we work together, we could stand a chance against them." Pyrrha agreed.

"What about Jason? Is he going to be alright?" Ren asked.

"I'm sure he's still alive. It's going to take a lot more than that to kill him, but for now, we should find him and make a plan of attack, then we can get some answers from the Tuffle who got him out of there." Evan explained.

They all nodded, and after helping some people out of the colosseum, they managed to get to the colosseum's underbelly. Soon they found Jason and Elias collapsed behind some crates. Evan and Damian picked the two up and set them up as they woke up.

"Hey, guys, is it time for breakfast?" Jason asked, still woozy from waking up from unconsciousness.

"No, Jason, you're still in the colosseum." Weiss clarified.

"Oh yeah, what's the update on that?" Jason asked. Evan then explained to Jason the current situation of things causing Jason to frown.

"This is bad at the moment. I am too exhausted to fight anymore. I have no more energy left to use." Jason said.

"I just don't get it. What do they want to achieve with this?" Jaune questioned. Everyone turned their attention towards Elias, who was still stirring from his unconsciousness for answers.

"If you want to know, then here it is, but first, I have to explain just what I am. As you should know, my brothers and I are clones of Talon, but what you don't know is that we were cybernetically enhanced to fight the Saiyans. The reason why we weren't used to kill you first was because we were too disobedient to our creator's liking, so he put us on ice as a backup plan should his main plan fail." Elias began.

"However, not all of us were that disobedient. My eldest brother Silas was, in words, the most ambitious on what he wanted to do with his power. He looked beyond just killing the Saiyans. He believed that the greatest revenge would not only kill the Saiyans but show them up as a greater warrior race in the universe by conquering it, while Talon only cared to conquer this planet." Elias went on.

"Conquering the universe, what does that have to do with Remnant?" Ruby asked.

"Because you have to start somewhere, and since we can't leave just yet, so we decided to start here. But that wasn't enough. We knew that we alone aren't strong enough to conquer the entire universe. The one thing that is plentiful on Remnant is strong warriors due to the threat of the Grimm. It shaped the people of this planet into true warriors. Though in comparison to armies like the Frieza Force, you pale in comparison, we believed that when the conversion was finished, you all would be much stronger." Elias continued.

"Wait, what do you mean conversion? Are you all planning to enslave the people of Remnant?" Blake asked.

"In a sense, but what I really mean is when we converted the population of the planet into Tuffles like us but under our control, can't have a warrior race with just four remaining Tuffles." Elias clarified. This stunned everyone present as they took in the information, they planned to turn everyone into a Tuffle.

"Wait, how is that possible, does that mean you were going to turn us all into an alien like you?" Weiss asked.

"In a sense, if you mean not of this world, while physically you would be the same fundamentally in your DNA, you would be Tuffles. We should have never done this. It was wrong to try to force people to do what we want. I never really liked the idea anyway." Elias clarified.

"But why here and why now? Hasn't all this made things harder for you?" Evan asked.

"Shouldn't that be obvious it's the Vytal Festival all the best and strongest students are coming here to fight here the best for turning into Tuffles due to them being young, giving us strong Tuffles right off the bat," Elias answered.

"So, you were going to use the students for this insanity?!" Ironwood asked as he walked up to the group.

"General, when did you get here?" Weiss asked.

"A few minutes ago, I came to see what those Tuffles had down here." Ironwood explained.

"Now, how did you plan on doing this?" Ironwood asked.

"Not too far from here is a device that will exude a cloud of smoke all over Vale that will transform the inhabitants into Tuffles or at least the survivors," Elias explained.

"Wait, what do you mean, the survivors?" Jason asked.

"They are going to bring down massive sections of the defensive walls to let in large amounts of Grimm to sort out the weaker fighters. If they die, then, that's one less weak Tuffle. Just saying it out loud makes me realize how terrible it really is. All this hatred has just made us Tuffles like the Saiyans we hated." Elias answered.

"Why did you think it was a good idea in the first place?" Ruby questioned.

"I guess I was just following my brothers along. I was created for the sole purpose of getting revenge on the Saiyans. If I don't do that, then what purpose does my existence serve? I didn't know, but Silas gave us another purpose, and I decided to follow along. If I didn't, what would I do? I have no reason to exist without it." Elias answered with everyone looking at him, shocked at his words.

"What changed?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but since my fight with the Saiyan or Jason, I've seen things in a different light. I was always told that the Saiyans were bloodthirsty monsters who stole our homeworld Planet Plant and wiped out most of our kind." Elias began.

"But then Jason apologized for those actions, something any other Saiyan would never have done. It made me realize that he's not the monster I was taught to believe, and through our battle, I felt his kind soul that held purpose in it. To protect his friends and the innocent people of Remnant, which connected with me." Elias explained.

"Wow, you know, with the way Talon and your brothers act, I never would have thought a Tuffle could even act like this." Blake pointed out.

"I sure it is, but believe it or not, we Tuffles weren't always like this. Before the Saiyans showed up, we Tuffles detested violence, even Talon himself. It was only when the Saiyans attacked us that we were turned violent, and the hatred of the Saiyans is what corrupted Talon and my brothers." Elias clarified.

Soon they all began to hear explosions outside, indicating that the Tuffles were beginning their siege on Vale. Not too long after, a strange noise came from deep within the colosseum as a strange smoke came began to fill the room.

"Ahh, it's the smoke, don't breathe!" Ruby yelled as she covered her mouth.

"Don't worry. It is still ok to breathe for now. You won't be turned immediately right now. We need to destroy the device. We have ten minutes until people of Vale start turning into Tuffles." Elias told.

"But, won't it start turning us into Tuffles?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, however, it would take ten minutes to fully turn you. The way it turns you into a Tuffle is with a virus that spreads through your system. If we manage to destroy the machine within ten minutes, your body's immune system should filter it out." Elias clarified.

"Oh, okay, that's good." Ruby sighed.

"Don't be so sure because right now, Jason and I are too exhausted to fight, and while I think you guys together may be able to take on Iver or Kiran." Elias began.

"My brother Silas is another story, he was always the strongest of us, and when he lets out his hatred, he becomes stronger. Not unlike Saiyans, when they get angry." Elias explained.

"What do mean by Saiyans getting stronger when they get angry?" Jason asked.

"I mean, just that your people grow even stronger if they get angry," Elias explained.

"Oh, you mean like Yang?" Ruby asked, getting a glare from her sister.

"I guess maybe. I wouldn't know," Elias answered.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen Jason angry. I've seen him mad but never furious." Evan commented.

"Well, I don't think I've ever been pushed to the point of anger like that, but right now, that's not what matters." Jason began.

"Yeah, I can't lie. This isn't looking good. I need rest, and I doubt Silas is going to stay and watch as you guys fight against the others." Jason said.

"Good thing I brought some backup," Ironwood replied. Soon two girls entered the area. As they did, Jason recognized both of them, one being Amber and the other being Penny.

"Penny!" Ruby squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Hello Ruby, it is good to see you again," Penny said as she returned the hug.

"Hi, Amber." Jason greeted the brunette.

"Hello, Jason." Amber waved.

"Wait, you know her?!" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I met her a couple of days ago," Jason explained.

"Then, would you mind introducing me?" Evan whispered next to his friend.

"Not the time for that, buddy," Jason replied.

"So, what's the plan? Then we can't really sit here and wait for Jason and Elias here to recover. We'll have no time left?" Damian asked.

"I can see if I can restore their energy," Amber said.

"What, how would you do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's a long story best left to be told later, but if you think you can, then, by all means, Amber try it." Ironwood insisted.

Amber knelt down between Jason and Elias and began to pour her magic into them. She knew it was a long shot that it would work, but she had to try. Soon both Jason and Elias could feel their energy being returned while not a full tank in was enough to continue fighting.

**(AN: No Zenkai because Jason is not healed just want to point that out)**

"Awesome that worked. I am ready to fight though I could use a little more rest to regain my stamina," Jason said.

"Same, but for now, we must come up with a battle plan to fight my brothers." Elias agreed.

"Wait, how can we know we can trust you since you were a part of this plot from the beginning? How are we supposed to know you won't go back to your brothers?" Ironwood asked.

"I trust him. I also got to see into his soul during our fight, so I know that he can be trusted." Jason answered, supporting Elias.

"Well, if he trusts him, then so do I." Evan agreed.

"I had a feeling this would happen when I was watching the fight, I too believe he can be trusted." Mura chimed in.

"Fine, I guess I'll trust him for the moment, but when this is over, you're going to have to face the consequences of today's events." Ironwood stated.

"I understand," Elias replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Jaune asked.

"The best thing to do is to split up into two groups. One will fight Iver, the other Kiran, while Elias and I take on Silas." Jason suggested.

"Wait, shouldn't I help?" Evan asked.

"Normally, I would be all aboard for you fighting with me, buddy, but each group should have at least one Ki user to even the odds a little," Jason explained.

"Alright, I can't argue with that logic." Evan sighed.

"So who's going on which team?" Ren asked.

"That depends on how they fight. Elias, mind giving us a little insight on how your brothers fight?" Jason asked.

"Not at all, Iver is a sharpshooter he prefers to keep a distance in his fights, so people who also excel in long-distance battle would be best. As for Kiran, he's the opposite. He prefers close combat to the point that he even makes weapons made of his Ki, so people who excel with some close combat and weapons would be best to fight him." Elias explained.

Soon everyone split up into their groups with group one comprising of Alex, Ruby, Mura, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Penny, who would fight Iver. The second group was comprised of Damian, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Amber, and Evan, who will fight Kiran. As for Ironwood, he decided it would be best for him to assist the people of Vale in the evacuation, so he left the fighting to the children after being convinced by Mura.

"Okay, now we have at most eight minutes until the no going back, so hold nothing back, give it your all we have to destroy the device at all costs!" Jason declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways following the directions Elias gave them to find the device. Jason and Elias went up to the top of the colosseum to confront Silas, who floated there waiting for them.

"It's about time I was expecting you both to come here to die." Silas provoked.

"We're here to stop you, Silas, you're not turning anyone into Tuffles today!" Jason vowed.

"I would like to see you try, but Elias, I will give you one last chance to come back to us," Silas said.

"Sorry, brother, but during my fight with Jason here, I realized something that we have strayed too far from the how we Tuffles used to be." Elias began.

"It is a disgrace to our people. We have let all the hatred and revenge get to our heads. The Saiyans of the now, like Jason, had nothing to do with what happened to us in the past! it is time to forgive and forget and move on." Elias replied.

"FORGIVE AND FORGET! Do you hear yourself, Elias, the Saiyans slaughtered our people they took our home, and they have done so with thousands of other countless worlds. You want to forgive them, I knew you were soft, but this is pathetic! If you want to forgive the Saiyans, then so be it. You can die along with them!" Silas screamed.

He charged at Elias as they clashed hands interlocking as they held their ground until Elias ducked down, allowing Jason to knee Silas in the face sending him across the colosseum into the stands. Jason and Elias stood side by side as they stared Silas down.

"You shouldn't be so rash, pal! You have to fight both of us now." Jason shouted.

"Oh, ho, that's fine with me, Monkey!" Silas sneered as he smiled an evil smile.

Then he began to power up, surrounding himself in dark red energy one that Jason could feel the malicious intent in the air. So, in turn, he and Elias powered up with Jason taking on his perfected Primal State.

"TIME TO DIE!" Silas screamed as they charged at one another.

* * *

_The Tuffles plan is revealed they wish to convert the entire population of Remnant into Tuffles to create an army to conquer the universe. Elias has changed sides after feeling the kindness that Jason has in his heart. He has forgiven the Saiyans and now fights with Jason to defeat Silas. Meanwhile, the two other groups head to fight the remaining Tuffles to destroy the conversion device with only eight minutes to go until Vale is turned into Tuffles, it's do or die, the final battle begins next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, what a chapter right, several reveals came here, such as Jason's birth name being Arrow (After Arrowroot) and Jason discovering his Saiyan Pride. The Tuffles plan finally revealed I was waiting to make this chapter after I planned it. Before you ask no, you will not be seeing Jason's family in the future. They died when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and about his brother's name, I named him after Chayote. And yes, I know I ended this off on another cliffhanger, but still, it just makes things more exciting the final battle will begin next chapter. See you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Defying Fate & Overcoming Hatred**

_Last time our hero has finally accepted his Saiyan heritage discovering his Saiyan Pride. In doing so, he finally is able to fully control his Primal State using it to defeat Elias. Soon after, the Tuffles plans are revealed as Elias joins Jason and the others to fight against his brothers in order to save Vale. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Amity Colosseum Underbelly…**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, JADE, and Co continue to venture deeper into the bowels of the Amity Colosseum as they look for the machine Elias told them about. The entire area was dimly lit with machinery and fake terrain that was used for the tournament.

"Are any of you guys scared?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked at Ruby, quite surprised at the sudden question from the girl, knowing that it was very unlike her.

"Well yeah, we're about to fight psychos who can destroy three Atlas flagships like it was nothing and are currently trying to change the people of Vale into a different species, so yeah, I think it's safe to say that we're scared," Weiss answered.

"Yeah, a lot of pressure on to us, but who else will do it!" Nora exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Ruby? It's unlike you to be like that?" Yang asked.

"It's just that they just killed so many people without hesitation when it was Talon. It was just us when he was trying to kill Jason, but now the people of Vale are suffering." Ruby explained.

Yang put her arm around her sister to comfort her. She knew that death was an uncomfortable topic for Ruby ever since Summer had died when they were young.

"Look, try to keep your mind off it. We're here to make sure they don't hurt anyone else anymore and think about it like those stories we read as kids we're the heroes, and the hero always wins in the end!" Yang comforted her sister, who gave her a smile.

"Well, this time, that's not going to happen." Iver snickered as he appeared from ruined buildings terrain.

"He's right. This isn't some story of a hero. This is real life, and who says that we are the bad guys in our point of view we are the heroes." Kiran quipped as he appeared from behind Iver.

"It's funny though the very thought that the Saiyan and our brother would think that any of you can defeat us is ludicrous." Kiran laughed.

"We'll see about that we're putting a stop to your plans here and now!" Evan declared.

"Is that so then, by all means, come and try." Iver provoked.

Just as he said that Kiran rushed forward to attack the group but was intercepted by Evan, holding him in place. Soon they split into their assigned groups to fight against the Tuffles as Iver shot at them in an attempt to keep them going too far, but each shot was matched by Alex and his arrows.

"Well, seems I'm not the only long-distance fighter here, but those arrows won't be able to stop my Ki blasts once I turn up the power," Iver commented as he took the group fighting him further into the ruins area.

"Good thing I am here then." Mura chimed in as he shot a Ki blast at Iver.

Iver quickly dodged the attack as he eyed the situation. He knew that not a single one of them were close to being as strong as he or Kiran was, but if they fought together coordinated enough, it might spell trouble.

Iver was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him. He just barely avoided an attack by the girl in red as she swung her scythe at him. Having dodged Ruby's attack, Iver created more distance between him and the others, landing on top of a building.

But he couldn't stay in one place for whenever he landed at a new spot, he found himself about to be pierced by several small swords that seemed to move on their own. The swords forced him to jump to the ground where the others waited.

Thinking that Iver was being put on the defensive, unable to fight back, Pyrrha and Ren went in for the attack, but they were blindsided when Iver blasted the two away with ease. He then broke off a piece of a nearby ruin to block Penny's swords, causing them to get stuck.

"Don't think it'll be that easy," Iver said as he threw the piece of the building away, pulling Penny with it. Alex then shot several arrows with his semblance imbued, and at the same time, Ruby was shooting bullets at Iver. However, Iver managed to dodge them all and even catch a few.

Iver then blasted a barrage of blasts shooting it at the group. Still, it was matched by Mura, seeing an opening, Ren snuck behind Iver, delivering several strikes on his back then backing off to shoot several bullets at him.

In retaliation, Iver shot a concentrated beam at Ren, but thankfully before it could hit Ren, Jaune managed to block the attack with his shield. However, the force of the attack sent both of them into one of the many ruined buildings.

"Alright, while this is fun and all I'm done playing around," Iver announced.

Everyone struggled to hold their ground as Iver powered up with some grabbing onto the ruined buildings and debris to stay put. He was surrounded by a dark purple energy as his fingers lit up, ready to fire. Everyone began to prepare themselves for the imminent attack with Mura charging up energy of his own.

"If you can, get behind me, I won't be able to hold off all his attacks!" Mura yelled as Iver began his attack.

Several large beams of energy came at the fighters, and Mura was barely able to hold them all back with his power. Soon Iver's attack overwhelmed Mura's counterattack, and everyone was blasted away with their auras broken already. With no aura left, they had to fight Iver without any protection against his Ki attacks meaning if they weren't careful, any shot would be their last.

"Still standing after all that, I have to say I am impressed, especially you, girl." Iver expressed as he eyed Penny, who seemed almost untouched with Ruby behind her.

"I'm surprised that the people here could manage to make such an advanced android though, of course, nowhere near as advanced as anything we Tuffles have made," Iver added.

"Android, I don't know what you're talking about. *Hiccup*" Penny lied.

"Save the lies I can see exactly what you are, not that it matters in the slightest," Iver replied.

He shot several beams at Penny, who used her swords to deflect them, but as she stopped, she realized the damage that was done to her weapons, seeing that they were broken down and rendered unusable.

Ruby took advantage of Iver being focused on Penny by getting to the top of a building then proceeding to shoot him before he could attack Penny once again. Now turning his attention to Ruby, Iver began attacking her, shooting several beams of energy at the girl who, using her semblance, managed to dodge the attacks just barely by jumping to another building.

Now that Iver was distracted once more, Penny used this as a chance to charge up her laser attack, but due to her broken swords, it took her more time to focus the energy. At the same time, Alex began using his semblance in an attack of his own.

Both fired it simultaneously, catching Iver almost off guard, barely giving him time to block the laser but letting the arrow get by. Once the attack finished, Iver took barely any damage except a hole where Alex's arrow had pierced him.

"Okay, that's it killing you both!" Iver yelled.

As Iver began to charge up the energy, he was once again taking off guard when Jaune came in from behind and slashed him on the back, causing him to use the energy he had charged to attack Jaune, shooting it point-blank into his chest.

Jaune was sent flying away but was caught by Pyrrha, who got him to safety, thankfully his armor took the brunt of the damage saving his life though it was ruined in the process. Iver began taking out all of his blind spots meaning that he was no longer going to give a chance for any of them to catch him off guard once again. Ruby, Ren, and Pyrrha then began to charge at Iver to take him on. Ruby started to use her semblance to encompass Iver with rose petals so that he couldn't see.

However, she gave small openings for Pyrrha and Ren to shoot through. Both Pyrrha and Ren were unloading upon Iver, who continued to block all the attacks with ease. Seeing this, they tried circling around him to see if they can get some shots off on him to no avail. Ruby ended her semblance and shot at Iver with Crescent Rose, only managing to irritate Iver, who now blasted Ruby, Ren, and Pyrrha away, breaking Ruby's aura and severely injuring Ren and Pyrrha.

"It's useless. You can't beat me," Iver claimed as he deflected several Ki blasts from Mura.

"Maybe if you were stronger, you would've stood a chance, but as it is now, you are destined to lose," Iver explained as he blasted Mura away.

"Then we'll just defy destiny!" Alex declared as he shot another arrow filled with energy at Iver, who caught it without looking. However, unknown to either of them, some of the energy came off and dissipated just before it made contact with Iver.

"That's just a foolish notion." Iver gibed. Iver raised his hands to attack everyone again to finish them off for good, but just before he could fire, a large beam came cutting through the area knocking Iver away and sending ruble everywhere.

The beam even caused some buildings to fall. This forced everyone to move out of the way while helping those who couldn't. As the dust settled and the beam disappeared, Iver was left wide open for them to attack.

"Where did that come from?" Ruby asked.

"Does it matter it gave us an opening!" Jaune replied as he weakly got up to help Pyrrha and Ren.

"But what if…" Ruby began to ask until she was interrupted.

"Ruby, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Let's just take this chance!" Alex said as he knocked his last arrow.

_"One last shot it's now, or never I'm going to do this!" _Alex thought as Iver picked himself up.

"Well, that was unexpected, but even so, it doesn't mean I'll lose now. Just accept your fate and die!" Iver yelled, gathering energy in his hand, firing a beam at Alex.

Alex was still charging his attack when the blast came, unable to dodge, but he was saved when Penny shot her own beam deflecting Iver's attack just enough, barely scrapping Alex only tearing his mask off, revealing a large scar on his mouth.

"Then, I'll defy my fate!" Alex declared as Iver sent another attack.

* * *

**Five Minutes Earlier…**

"Well, your pretty strong human, but…" Kiran began as he kneed Evan in the gut and kicked him away.

"You're nowhere near as strong as I am." Kiran finished.

"Okay, I guess we're just jumping right into this, huh?" Damian asked as he helped Evan up.

"Looks that way, yeah," Evan answered.

"So do we have a plan of attack, or are we just going to just attack him without coordination?" Blake asked.

"Well, the best plan of action we have currently is just to go in one by one or in pairs to do as much damage as we can," Evan suggested.

"That sounds like a battle plan for an MMO," Damian commented.

"Don't worry about it," Evan replied.

"Hope you enjoyed your little talk because that's the last time you'll be able to strategize!" Kiran declared as he charged at the group who split apart to dodge the attack.

Evan shot a quick Ki blast at Kiran, who easily deflected the blast, but before he could attack Evan, Yang planted her fist straight into his face though he didn't move an inch from it. Kiran was taken by surprise by this. But it didn't last long as he grabbed Yang's arm and punched her straight across the room into the ice area. However, thanks to training on top of Kai's Mountain, she was able to slowly get back up.

"Now that is a punch," Kiran smirked as Blake came up from behind to attack.

However, Kiran anticipated this and backhanded Blake only for it to become a shadow as Blake reappeared behind him, landing several blows. Kiran soon grew tired of trying to hit Blake, so he decided to blow her away by a quick power-up, then throwing a ball of Ki at her taking out a good chunk of aura from her. Damian then ran up, slicing at Kiran's face, who easily dodged the blade and slammed his fist into Damian's stomach.

"Interesting a normal sword in such a fight like this, not bad, I'll pay that game," Kiran smirked as he concentrated Ki into his hand. Kiran slowly moved his left hand over the right then slowly brought it back out, building a long blade out of the Ki, giving it a quick slice cutting nearby objects in half.

"Now taste my blade!" Kiran yelled as he charged at Damian, who blocked the attack with his sword.

"Impressive such material that can withstand Ki this concentrated is rare. Your weapon is very unique." Kiran commented.

They continued to clash blades for a while until Kiran blasted some Ki into Damian, catching him off guard then proceeding to bring his sword down on him. His attack was interrupted by a sudden smack by Nora's hammer into his side, sending him flying away.

"Okay, now I'm pissed!" Kiran declared, but soon he was thrown again, this time by some of Weiss's glyphs around the area, crashing him into the forest area through many trees before the floor.

"Yang now!" Weiss ordered.

Yang nodded as she began to run around using her Ember Celica to gain speed. Blake then threw her Gambol Shroud at Yang, who grabbed on and swung towards Kiran as Weiss positioned him in Yang's path.

Once Yang let go of Gambol Shroud, she flew straight at Kiran, slamming her fist into his face with the strength she gained from the damage Kiran did to her. Unlike the last time, Yang punched him. This time she managed to deal some damage, hearing a noticeable crack sound as he was sent flying into the fire area.

"PLAYTIME'S OVER!" Kiran yelled as he powered up to full power.

His body was now surrounded by dark green energy. He immediately shot forward at Yang, who had no time to react, and to everyone's horror, he sliced right through Yang's right arm before moving on to his next target. Yang screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, clutching where her arm used to be.

"Yang!" Blake called out as she went to her partner's aid.

However, before she could reach her, she was intercepted by Kiran. The Tuffle proceeded to stab her in the stomach, causing her to collapse next to Yang. Kiran then quickly dodged a punch from Evan, who powered up to full power surrounded by white energy. He followed up his attack by getting on his hands and swinging a kick at Kiran. His kick made contact with Kiran's face knocking him further into the fire terrain as Evan got back on his feet.

"I'll make you pay for hurting my friends!" Evan declared.

Before Kiran could attack Evan, he was hit with a large gust of wind, sending him flying into a burnt hill. Amber was holding Kiran in place as she brought out the powers of the Fall Maiden, and once she was ready, she began to bombard him with a rain of fire.

During this time, Nora switched her Magnhild into its grenade launcher form and began to shoot a volley of grenades at Kiran, exploding on impact. Once the two ended their assault on Kiran, he fell to the floor with several scrapes and bruises all over his body, his clothes were torn as he wiped blood from his brow.

However, it was not over for do to the fire and explosions it activated the firey terrain under Kiran. The ground exploded underneath the Tuffle, sending him into the ceiling above. His anger peaked the Tuffle broke free from the ceiling before dropping back to the ground.

"You're going to regret that," Kiran claimed as he fired two Ki attacks at the two girls.

Both barely managed to get out of the way. Nora scarcely able to get back on her feet to see Kiran about to cut her through. Kiran swung his sword down, but before it could make contact Weiss used a glyph to throw him away from Nora, saving her.

"I'm getting tired of being thrown around!" Kiran yelled as he charged at Weiss.

Weiss attempted to use more Glyphs to stop Kiran, but it proved useless as he slashed through them, arriving in front of Weiss, throwing down his blade upon her. This time Kiran wasn't thrown away by another glyph. Instead, he was blocked by a giant white great sword that was held by an astral arm protruding from a glyph.

"What the hell!" Kiran gasped as the sword pushed him away into the forest area.

Weiss turned to look at the arm, surprised that it came. She had finally done it and used the summoning technique of the Schnee family. Though she did wish it came at a better time, she was happy to see it work now.

Kiran recovered from the force of the summoned creature just in time to block an attack from Damian, holding his ground until he was blasted point-blank by Evan, who took the opportunity to launch a surprise attack.

Kiran spit some blood out of his mouth as he recovered, jumping forward at Evan, swinging his blade at him only to be blocked by Damian and Evan shooting another blast onto Kiran. This continued on for a while until Kiran made a second blade on his left-hand slicing through Evan's attack and dealing strong blows on both Damian and Evan, sending them flying away.

"Just stay down. You cannot win. It's best to just accept your fate and become part of the Tuffle race." Kiran asserted.

"Never There's no way in hell we'll give up and let you enslave Remnant!" Evan vowed.

"Very well, a few less Tuffles in the army won't hurt our plans in the slightest," Kiran responded. He raised his blade, ready to charge and deliver a finishing blow on Evan, but before he could reach, a large beam came from above, sending Kiran away and blowing Evan into a tree wall.

Once the beam dissipated, the area was left in shambles as everyone picked themselves up. Weiss moved over to help Yang and Blake with Nora coming to assist her. Damian, Evan, and Amber, however, stood to continue fighting Kiran.

"This isn't good. I'm running on fumes here." Damian groaned as he got up.

"Same here, we need to land one more attack, one decisive blow that will finish him off." Evan planned.

"I still have some power left, but it seems like it barely fazes him," Amber added.

"That's fine if you can buy me a minute to charge up an attack, I think I can beat him," Damian explained.

"Are you planning on using that move?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, it's an all or nothing gamble, but I am willing to try it," Damian answered.

"Fine by me, let's do it!" Evan yelled as he charged at Kiran with Amber following close behind him.

"It's futile. You can't win. You all are fated to lose here!" Kiran screamed as he engaged Evan and Amber.

"Then, I will defy my fate!" Damian declared as he charged energy into his sword.

_"This is it. I'm finally going to do it and show my family that Alex and I can do anything!" _Damian thought as he charged at Kiran.

* * *

**Twelve Years Prior…**

Damian and Alex lived in the wilderness of Vale in their family's compound. The Shade family were a very secretive family with very few ever leaving the compound if they are not on missions. They were a very strict family who held onto traditions very seriously, having a strict tradition of training with their semblances.

In fact, their weapons played into that being made of a scarce material that is harmonious with energy. Each weapon, both sword and bow, is made of this material and are identical to one another. It is for this reason why none are given a name.

In the Shade family, there are two factions the dragon faction who uses bows and arrows with their semblance, and the serpent faction who uses swords with their semblance. Whenever someone is born into the family, they initially belong to no faction until at the age of five.

That was when their semblance is revealed, and depending on their semblance is the faction they are a part of. Damian Alex were only four when they decided what faction they wanted to be in though it wasn't their choice.

Damian was a big fan of swordsmanship, having read several books on it, so he wanted to be in the serpent faction while Damian was a nerd for bows wanting to be in the dragon faction. You could imagine how devastated the two were when on their fifth birthday, they were chosen for the opposite factions they dreamed of.

"But I don't wanna be in the serpent faction. I want to use a bow!" Alex complained.

"You are to be in the faction we tell you to be in. You have no choice, boy you are forbidden from using a bow!" His father scolded him.

Soon the two brothers were forced into training with their semblance and weapons of the faction they were assigned to. But then the two siblings came up with a brilliant plan to teach each other the secrets of their faction to each other so that they can work with the weapons they want to and prove that they can do it to their father.

"Wow, this is fun swords are the best!" Damian exclaimed as he practiced swinging his sword.

"I haven't missed a single shot with the bow and arrow. This is awesome!" Alex smiled. After two years of training, both had mastered the weapons they dreamed of using, but soon they were discovered by their father, who reprimanded the two of them.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME! Our family has rules, and you knowingly broke them!" Their father scolded.

"But father, we got really good with them. Why can't we use those with our semblance?" Damian asked.

"Because it is against the rules of our family, and if people of one faction attempt to use the weapon of another, they will fail. This is the fate of our family!" Their father yelled.

"But we can, father, just look!" Alex claimed as he picked up his bow.

"Alex, don't!" His father ordered as Alex began to charge energy into his bow.

This was the first time he attempted it, and at first, it looked like it was going well until he let go of the string. Before his father could stop him, he let go of the string, releasing the arrow the energy building up to critical levels and exploding in his face. Alex fell down in pain with a large gash in his mouth. His father took him to the family infirmary, before continuing to reprimand the two.

Once Alex was released, he had a large scar on his mouth, which he hid with a mask. Both he and Damian were forbidden from using the opposite weapon of their faction. To further prevent anything like this from happening again, they were also told to never talk to one another again.

The two were also shunned by their family for many months during their punishment. No one would talk to them, nor did anyone ever stand up for them. Not a soul seemed to sympathize with them, nor did they help them from then on, causing Alex to become less trusting of people and an introvert.

They were told that this was the fate of those who defied the family. It was their fate to suffer like that and to be in the faction they were assigned to. For many years it continued neither dared go against the family again. But deep within their hearts, they wanted to fight back to show their family that they could change their fate.

In the end, when they turn fifteen, they decided to disobey their father once again one day, and knowing that even more severe punishment was waiting for them if they did this, they decided to run away to train on their own in order to defy their fate and prove that their father was wrong.

After two years of intense training and living in the wilds, the two decided that the best way they could continue training would be to join Beacon to become official huntsman. It was then that they met Jason and Evan and who were the first people to believe in them.

* * *

**Present Day…**

Back in the present, both Damian and Alex were charging their attacks, determination written on their faces for today was the day that they defied their supposed fate. Alex began to glow with a blue light that concentrated over his arrow, and before he shot it, he felt Mura giving him Ki to use in his attack, which he gladly accepted as he shot the arrow.

"DRAGON ARROW!" Alex shouted as he released the arrow into Iver's attack. But to his dismay, the arrow was destroyed as Iver's attack continued towards him.

"It's pointless now, peri…" Iver began but soon was cut short as his attack twisted unnaturally. Soon Alex perked up as he saw Iver's Ki blast being pushed back at him, taking the form of a giant dragon.

"What! What is this?!" Iver asked as the dragon made impact with him, causing him to scream in pain.

Soon Iver's body began to disintegrate from the sheer power of the attack that held his power along with Alex's until he was no more. With Damian, he charged at Kiran, whose feet were frozen in place by Amber's magic and Evan putting him in a full nelson.

"EAT THIS! SERPENT CUTTER!" Damian yelled as green energy surrounded his blade in the form of a giant serpent.

The energy serpent turned his blade into something thousands of times sharper, capable of even cutting a Tuffle easily. He sliced right through Kiran, as Evan let go of him, who howled in pain as his upper body was separated from his lower half, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"You did it!" Evan exclaimed, happy for his friend.

"I did, I really did," Damian said with a wide smile.

_"I can feel that you did it too, Alex. We finally did what we were told was impossible. I wonder what father would say if he were to see us now." _Damian thought as he collapsed.

"Do you mind taking care of him? I'm going to find their machine and destroy it?" Evan asked as he destroyed Kiran's two halves.

"Of course, but it would be best that we leave. Some of your friends need urgent medical attention." Amber answered as she looked over at Yang and Blake. Soon they felt the colosseum shake, seeing a noticeable tilt in the colosseum's angle and even feeling it move a little.

"Oh, shit, don't tell me…" Evan began.

"We need to leave the colosseum is falling out of the sky!" Evan yelled to everyone present.

"What about the machine?" Weiss asked.

"Leave it to me now, go!" Evan ordered. Everyone began to pick each other up and helping those who could not and left as Evan looked for the machine to no avail.

_"It's not here, but this is where Elias said it was. Don't tell me they moved it!" _Evan panicked as he ran around the colosseum.

Evan ran for two full minutes leaving barely any time to spare to find the machine he looked everywhere from the ruins to the burned landscape. Evan began to feel the changes begin to take effect as he ran towards the jungle area where he finally found it. Gathering energy Evan created a small disc just extending past his hand. His vision began to blur, indicating that little time was left before it was too late. It was now or never.

"Alright, this is it. Screw your stupid universal conquest bullshit!" Evan proclaimed.

"PALM SLICER!" Evan yelled as he sliced right through the middle of the device, destroying it, stopping the smoke that it exuded just in time as he collapsed.

* * *

**Five Minutes Earlier Topside…**

"TIME TO DIE!" Silas screamed as he charged at Jason and Elias. They split up to dodge Silas's attack, and once they did, they blasted Silas. He took on both attacks as they hit him, charging up his power to deflect the two blasts.

"So level with me what's the odds we beat him?" Jason asked.

"Not great, his power level is 210,000 while mine is 111,500, and yours is about 113,200, so not great," Elias explained.

"Okay, I only understood the end of that, but even so, I think we can do this as long as we fight as one!" Jason encouraged.

Elias nodded as both fighters charged at Silas, who waited for them, each fighter exchanging various blows with one another as they flew around the colosseum. Jason and Elias finished their assault with a simultaneous punch at Silas, who lifted his arms to block it, but he was sent back into the stands.

Before Jason and Elias could follow up on their attack, Silas shot out from the stands and slammed his fist into Jason's stomach and backhanded Elias into the ground. Silas then grabbed onto Jason's head and punched him several times in the stomach until he kneed him in the chin and tossed him into Elias, who was flying back up to attack Silas.

"What do you think you'll accomplish with this? Even if you work together, you're still no match for my strength?" Silas asked as he threw a ball of Ki at Jason and Elias, who flew out of the way.

"It doesn't matter what you think. We aren't going to let you hurt the innocent people of Remnant anymore!" Jason declared, shooting a quick Buster Flare at Silas.

"Oh come on, I think we both know that the people of this world are hardly innocent." Silas began.

"With those idiots in the White Fang who believe that fear will make them equal when it just causes the humans to want to kill them all. Then, of course, those idiots who want to treat the faunus in such a way that causes everyone in the White Fang to act that way." Silas continued.

"It's an infinite loop, one that will never end by words or violence. They will be stuck in this loop for eternity, ad infinitum." Silas went on.

"That is until when I turn them all into Tuffles, there will be no more hate and no more conflict between races. Because there will only be Tuffles as we conquer the universe!" Silas proclaimed.

"That's only because you'll have taken control of their minds!" Elias shot back.

"Semantics," Silas responded, playing it down.

Silas then shot a volley of Ki blasts at Jason and Elias, who flew all around the colosseum to dodge the attacks, and while in between Silas's attacks, they both shot Ki blasts of their own at him, causing pauses in his attack.

Seeing an opening, Jason shot forward at Silas throwing a punch at his head only for it to be caught and Silas's knee to connect with his stomach. After throwing Jason away, Silas was caught off guard by Elias elbowing him in his face sending him into the ground, then flowing the attack up with a massive Ki blast. Once he finished the attack, Silas came back with a vengeance charging up at Elias with Ki in his hand only to be kicked away from Jason.

Silas flew around the colosseum as he recovered from the kick he had just received, shooting several Ki blasts at Jason and Elias, who dodged the attacks. Jason intercepted Silas by flying in front of him, throwing a punch at his face, which Silas easily dodged, going over Jason delivering a punch of his own. Still, it seemed to pass through Jason as his body disappeared.

He reappeared above Silas and hammered down on him, sending him towards the ground only for Elias to appear, putting his elbow into Silas's back. Silas became angrier as he got off of Elias and kicked him away, he hated them, and he hated this. He can't be pushed by them! He was stronger than them, especially the Saiyan, he will never forget, and he will NEVER FORGIVE!

He screamed as he became faster, slamming his fist into Jason's face, then grabbing his leg, flinging him into the stands. Afterward, he shot toward Elias planting his knee into his stomach, then picking him up. He continuously slammed him onto the ground until he threw him away.

"This is the distance between our power no matter what you do, and no matter how many of you there are, it will do nothing against me!" Silas declared, blasting a Ki blast at both of them who just it time got out of the way.

The two fighters went to attack Silas once again, who was ready this time as they threw several barrages of attacks at one another. Jason landed an uppercut on Silas, sending him upwards, then Elias elbowing him in the stomach, sending him back down into the ground. This angered Silas once again, seeing that his brother and the Saiyan were able to hold some ground against him.

"No, I will not accept this. I will not lose to you or anyone, especially a Saiyan. I will not rest until I have slaughtered the entire Saiyan race and have their entire existence forgotten in the universe!" Silas stormed.

Just as Elias explained, as Silas released more of his hatred for the Saiyan race. He became stronger as he shot up at Jason and Elias at a frightening speed. Silas landed several punches on them so fast neither could register it until it was over as they fell to the stands.

"PERISH! CRIMSON CATASTROPHE!" Silas yelled as he blasted a large crimson beam at Jason and Elias.

"Shit, that's not good!" Jason shouted as the beam came after pushing off the chairs that were on top of him.

"We have to counter it, so stop staring and start shooting!" Elias told Jason as he threw a Torrential Flash, and Jason shot a Mega Flare. The two attacks intertwined as the collided with Silas's Crimson Catastrophe in a large beam battle.

"Damn, he's pretty strong," Jason complained.

"Don't tell me you're giving up?" Elias asked.

"Of course not. I'm just getting started." Jason smiled as they poured more energy into their attacks. The energy from their attacks began to split off as the two rivaling beams struggled, carving up the colosseum and creating large holes in the structure and what laid below.

"Let's go full power!" Jason shouted.

"You got it!" Elias complied as they poured all their energy, finally pushing back Silas's attack.

"No, you don't!" Silas yelled as he poured more of his energy. However, it proved to be too late as Jason and Elias's combined attack split through his hitting him with full force.

"NOOOO!" Silas screamed in pain as he was sent flying over the edge of the colosseum.

"Did that finish him off?" Jason asked.

"I don't think, so he's probably still alive if barely," Elias answered.

"It's more than barely fool!" Silas declared as he crashed through the walls of the colosseum, injured all over.

He immediately charged at the two grabbing both of them by the head and dragged them across the colosseum. The Tuffle slammed them into several objects until he threw them into the ground and blasting them with massive Ki blasts.

"You can never win! My hatred for you both knows no bounds, and as long as that fact remains true, my power will continue to grow!" Silas yelled as he created a giant ball of Ki, which he threw at the two. Jason and Elias were now severely injured and covered with blood as they saw the attack come at them.

"We have to stop that attack," Jason said, getting up.

"I can tell your running on empty again, and so am I. If we even manage to stop it, we won't have energy left to fight." Elias pointed out.

"Well, we don't know until we try," Jason replied.

"Even if I am out of energy, I will still fight to stop him. I am far from done!" Jason declared as he readied himself for the impact.

Elias got up and walked next to Jason getting ready himself as both smiling at each other. As soon as the ball made impact, they knew how desperate they were about to be as they struggled to keep it at bay with the blast pushing them back a great deal.

_"This is bad. It's stronger than I thought it would be, but I can't give up if I let this pass, it could put everyone in danger, and it can even go through the colosseum and hit Vale. I have to stop that at all costs!" _Jason thought. Both he and Elias screamed as they released all of their remaining power into stopping the ball, now starting to slow it down.

"Just give up you will never stop this attack!" Silas demanded.

Jason struggled to keep this up. He felt what remained of his strength about to give out as the ball continued upon him. As he continued to struggle, he remembered something his mother once told him when he was a kid.

**"Hey, mom, what makes the best huntsman and huntresses so strong?" **Jason asked.

**"Well, it's because they have something to fight for dear, that even though they might die on a mission, they would give up their lives to protect that something or someone, and that gives them strength beyond imagination," **Scarlet answered.

**"What is it that you fight for, mom?" **Jason questioned.

**"Well, I fight for you, Jason, and for everyone in the village," **Scarlet answered as she petted his head.

_"That was such a long time ago, and I totally forgot about it, but she was right. Even if I die here, I have to make sure that the people I care about will survive and that the people of Vale do not suffer the consequences of this attack!" _Jason thought as he went over his limit, giving more than what he had left to stop the attack.

Elias, too did the same, seeing the determination in his new friends' eyes, and soon they managed to stop the attack until it exploded on top of the two of them. As the smoke cleared from the attack, neither Jason nor Elias were anywhere to be seen.

* * *

All across Remnant, people were shocked by what they saw as the video of the fight. The battle between Silas, Jason, and Elias was being broadcasted all over the world. The people of Vale were especially terrified at the sight of the fight. The knowledge that such a strong being was in Vale intent on doing them harm as they hid from the Grimm that invaded the city.

"Damn, that kid was our only hope now we're screwed!" Qrow cursed as he saw the aftermath on top of a dead Grimm he just killed.

"Don't give up hope just yet, Qrow. There may be a chance that Mr. Shin survived." Ozpin consoled his friend.

"I doubt it, Oz. You saw that attack. It took everything they had to stop it, and now that monster is up there with my nieces!" Qrow shot back.

"Well, there's not much we can do, Qrow. If we try to get up there, we'll most likely be shot down!" Ironwood asserted as he shot a Grimm that came to attack him.

"I get that Ironwood, then again, even if we did get up there, what would we even be able to do?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

Elsewhere Neo had stopped watching the fight after the giant ball exploded. She had been searching for Roman ever since he ejected her from the ship with no luck. She had only stopped temporarily when she saw the ball of energy on the screens that were projected over Vale by mysterious spheres.

She had not cared about the result too much. However, she felt almost sad that the boy lost. She was also a bit scared that someone with that power was now on Remnant unopposed by anyone. Neo shook her head, ignoring those thoughts. What was important now was finding Roman. As she arrived at another crash site, she discovered that lots of the wreckage were still on fire.

She looked around, moving all the ruble she could for any sign of Roman but had no luck as she sighed to herself as she sat down to rest. Then out of the corner of her eye caught the sight of an all too familiar bowler hat, excited she rushed over to the hat picking it up, and looked around for Roman until she saw some of the wreckage under her have blood oozing out from underneath.

Neo shook her head in disbelief, unable to fight back the tears, Roman was dead. She was all alone again, she had no one, and no one wanted her just like she had been when Roman first found her. She put on Roman's hat as she looked up at the screen glaring at the man responsible for his death as he laughed hysterically.

"That's it. I win. I told you that you stood no chance, and you should've listened fools!" Silas laughed over the broadcast. Ruby looked in horror from the edge of the colosseum. She and the others were stuck on the colosseum with no way out. Kai was unable to teleport to them do to the clashing energies in the area, leaving them to their own devices.

"They're…they can't be…" Ruby began fighting back tears.

"They're gone. It's over now." Weiss finished for her partner as she comforted her. Ruby was already pretty distraught when she saw what happened to Yang and Blake. But now seeing Jason die from his fight with Silas had almost been too much for her.

"For now, we need to get back inside. It's the best chance we have to survive the crash." Alex suggested as he watched the colosseum slowly make it's descent onto Vale, now knocking over Beacon's tower. Everyone moved on inside once again to brace for the impact that would soon come keeping the wounded in the safest areas.

"What are we going to do now that Silas guys is unstoppable?" Blake asked. She had regained consciousness not too long after Kiran and Iver were defeated and was currently putting pressure on her wound while next to the still unconscious Yang.

"Who knows the best plan would be to regroup and plan an attack that can take him down," Damian suggested.

"I wouldn't give up just yet, children," Mura advised.

"What do you mean by that, Mura?" Alex asked.

"You'll see," Mura answered.

* * *

**Colosseum Arena…**

Silas touched down on the ground breathing heavily from the fight and still reveling in his victory. "You see that old man, I hope you were watching from whatever plain you are in now! I did what you couldn't. I killed the Saiyan!" Silas laughed in the empty, broken colosseum.

But suddenly, his victory was interrupted when a ball of Ki hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, he saw Evan, who stood alone behind him, exhausted. He could see the anger in his eyes, clearly unhappy at the result of the battle.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and fight me now, human! You're much weaker than the Saiyan and my brother. What makes you think you can defeat me?" Silas asked.

"I don't, but I have to try! You and your brothers hurt my friends and killed my best friend. I won't let you get away with this!" Evan declared as he charged at Silas. Silas easily countered and blocked each of Evan's attacks, but this did not deter the boy who continued his attack.

"Fine, if you wish to die, then so be it let you be another example to the people of this world!" Silas yelled as he punched Evan across the colosseum. Evan landed in the stands having the air knocked out of him as he saw Silas approach him.

"I'm not done yet!" Evan shouted as he shot several Ki blasts at Silas, who dodged them with ease.

"It's almost sad that you thought that would work." Silas insulted, not seeing Evan's blasts stop moving and begin to move back at him. Soon the blasts hit Silas in the back, catching him by surprise, not understanding how he managed to bring the blasts back at him.

"You like that, pal? That's my Tracker Bullet. No matter where you are, those will home in on you and hit you." Evan explained as he got up.

"Well, a trick like that only works once!" Silas asserted. He charged at Evan, grabbing him by the head, throwing him around everywhere as he squeezed his head with such force, nearly crushing him.

"AHHHH!" Evan screamed as Silas began to crush his head.

"You should have thought about this more clearly when you came to fight me. You should have realized that you were outmatched. Maybe then you would've lived fool." Silas insulted.

"Screw you! I already destroyed your device. You've failed." Evan hissed.

"So what I can just make another with the plans that Kiran left behind since seeing that you're here, I can assume he's dead. So nothing changes!" Silas explained. He squeezed on Evan's head tighter, causing him to scream in pain once again.

"Now, it's time for you to die," Silas stated. Before he could finish Evan off, he was attacked from behind, causing him to let go as he was sent into the stands crashing through several chairs.

"What…but how?!" Silas questioned at what he saw. Jason and Elias stood next to Evan with barely any clothes left on their bodies. Both looked like they were at death's door as they stared Silas down.

"You're supposed to be dead, how are you here?!" Silas asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea we probably just got lucky, but thanks to Evan, we managed to rest even if it was just a little," Jason answered.

"Though we didn't really recover much energy, we are at least able to move," Elias added. Silas got up, fury clearly written all over his face as he did so.

"You think that now that you both are back on your feet you can beat me, I'm still stronger than the both of you, and nothing you do will change that!" Silas declared.

"We'll see about that!" Jason shot back.

"Alright, let's do this!" Evan said as he got up.

"Are you sure you're okay to fight?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm good, plus you guys are going to need all the help you can get," Evan answered.

"Fair enough," Jason replied.

"Enough talking, I'm going to end your existences here and now!" Silas yelled as he charged at the three fighters.

The three fighters then charged back at Silas exchanging several blows between them. Unlike before, Silas found himself overwhelmed by the number advantage that they had on him having several attacks get through his defenses. Evan kneed Silas in the chin flipping him over as Jason kicked him in the back, sending him upwards where Elias intercepted him, punching him back towards the ground.

Before he reached the ground, though, Evan blasted him with a Ki attack sending him flying towards the stands crashing through several before stopping. Jason and Elias shot forward, both throwing a punch at Silas, who blocked both and blew them away with a sudden burst of energy. Evan used that chance to fire a Buster Flare upon Silas, who was distracted, but he saw it coming blocking it with his hand.

Silas charged at Evan, slamming his fist into his stomach, sending him across the colosseum. Jason came from behind Silas, putting him in a chokehold as Elias punched Silas several times until Silas forced his way out.

Once he was free from Jason's grasp, he grabbed onto his head and threw him into Elias as Evan recovered, shooting a couple of Ki blasts at Silas. He deflected most of the blasts, with only a few hitting him. For Silas, this was the last straw. He had enough. He was going to kill them all here and now.

"That's it. I'm ending this. I will kill you all!" Silas shouted as he flew in the air.

Evan blasted at Silas with several Ki blasts to gain his attention, which worked as Silas shot a large beam at Evan, who barely dodged the attack. As Silas turned to deal with the other two, he was surprised when they were already in front of him side by side.

"This is over, Silas, you're done!" Elias shouted.

"This is a power beyond your hatred the power of Saiyan and Tuffle combined!" Jason declared as he and Elias used the last of their power to strike straight through Silas tearing him apart.

"No, this cannot be I had such plans how could I lose?!" Silas screamed as his body exploded from the energy of Jason and Elias's combined attack.

"They did it. We finally won!" Evan exclaimed as he passed out.

Jason and Elias soon fell out of the air and onto the broken colosseum, unconscious and on the brink of death as the colosseum finally crashed behind Beacon. As it did it, split apart with several pieces falling onto Vale.

* * *

**Minutes Later…**

Ruby awoke to see her friends scattered across the ground. She could tell that they were all alive thankfully as she could see them breathing as others picked themselves up. From what she saw from the screens they saw inside the colosseum, Jason and Elias had survived the explosion and, with Evan's help, defeated Silas for good, ending their attack on Vale. Ruby walked up to Weiss, helping her up as they looked around the area.

"Looks like we managed to pull off a victory somehow." Weiss smiled.

"Yeah, but the people down in Vale are still in danger from the Grimm." Ruby pointed out.

"Let's hope seeing Jason and Elias winning the battle has risen their hopes even just a little," Weiss added.

Suddenly her own hope was dashed as they heard a loud rumbling noise as they looked over towards Mountain Glenn, seeing the top explode open and a giant Grimm emerge from the underneath spreading its wings.

"What is that?!" Ruby asked.

"I've never seen a Grimm like that before!" Nora shouted as it flew towards Beacon.

"We need to get everyone out of here while we still can as it is, we cannot fight that Wyvern in our current condition," Mura ordered.

But they were too late as it landed in the courtyard next to them, roaring straight at the group. Ruby stood in terror as the Grimm marched towards them, seeing it about to attack Yang, who was laying alone by herself.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed as it opened its jaws to bite down on her older sister.

Ruby's vision went white as he saw it attack Yang, but to everyone else, they saw her eyes glow, shooting out a bright silver light encompassing the area. Soon the light dissipated. Ruby was on the ground unconscious while the Wyvern was turned to stone.

"What, what just happened?!" Weiss asked.

"That whole Grimm, Ruby, turned it to stone!" Blake gasped.

Qrow and Ozpin showed up soon after in a bullhead to carry them out of Vale taking care of the more critically wounded first such as Yang. It took them a good while to clear through the debris of the colosseum until they found Jason, Evan, and Elias. But once they did, they brought everyone out of Vale and to the nearest safe haven they could get to being Patch.

They first dropped off Ruby at home, along with some of the others who weren't seriously injured, and then brought those who were to the hospital on the island. Taiyang was distraught when they brought Ruby home unconscious and when he saw the condition Yang was in, but Qrow managed to calm him down.

"What's the state of Vale?" Taiyang asked.

"Not good, Tai. Those Tuffle guys literally destroyed every one of Vale's defenses. The walls and buildings will take years to repair with the Grimm roaming about." Qrow began.

"Not to mention how scared the people are everywhere on Remnant due to the power they demonstrated. Grimm activity is going to spike in general." Qrow explained.

"But aren't they gone now those boys defeated them?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, and everyone saw that too, but they still were too terrified to care enough to the point where the negative emotions brought out the Wyvern," Qrow answered.

"That's understandable. I mean, what if there are others with that kind of strength out there?" Taiyang pointed out.

"Yeah, that would be bad if there were others like that, but I can only hope those kids will be strong enough to stop it," Qrow replied.

"You almost sound like Ozpin trying to have faith in just kids to fight," Taiyang commented.

"Yeah, normally I would want to keep them out of it, but they showed that they are far stronger than us by far," Qrow explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Taiyang agreed.

"I'll be back, Tai. I'm going to check up with Oz. Call me if Ruby wakes up." Qrow said as he left.

As Qrow exited the house, he headed over towards the local hospital where Ozpin was looking over the injured. When he arrived, he was told that Yang was going to be fine and had stabilized. Making a quick visit to see her, he found the sight of her surrounded by her partner and some of her friends as she laid unconscious. Qrow was about to leave them until he caught what he thought was the form of a raven outside the window, but when he looked again, it was gone.

_"It couldn't have, could it?" _Qrow questioned. When he finally found Ozpin, he was talking to Mura and Amber in the room that contained the three that defeated Silas.

"Qrow, it's good to see you. How's Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"Still unconscious but fine otherwise," Qrow answered.

"What about these three?" Qrow asked.

"Just woke up." Jason deadpanned as he tried to get up to no avail.

"No thanks to you guys being so loud," Evan added.

"Though it's nice to wake up, I wish that it wasn't here. I get the feeling people wouldn't be too happy to see my face around." Elias said.

"Or mine, I think," Jason agreed.

"I wouldn't say that you did save Vale and all of Remnant from becoming mindless slaves." Mura protested.

"Yeah, but I was one of the people who caused that problem," Elias argued.

"Well, I don't think that the people of Remnant will see it that way after seeing your fight," Ozpin claimed.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Your fight with Silas was broadcasted all over Remnant for everyone to see though I doubt they could hear what you were saying." Amber clarified.

"Wow, that's not great, is it?" Evan asked.

"No, people are scared now after seeing the fight though you won in the end," Qrow answered.

"So, what brings you three to our room?" Elias asked.

"We were just checking up on the students. It seems that everyone is now able to walk again and will be released tomorrow, save Miss Xiao Long, who has yet to waken, and to determine what our next move will be." Ozpin explained.

"What's going to happen with Vale?" Jason asked.

"With the extent of the damage and the amount of Grimm that is roaming around. It's going to take years before it can be rebuilt. Thankfully we got most of the people out of Vale before the Grimm came. So the casualty count after the Atlas Flagships fell were low," Mura answered.

"Then thanks to Mura, the frozen Wyvern Grimm has been destroyed, stopping more Grimm from being attracted to Vale," Ozpin stated.

"So, in the meantime, we are sending the students of Beacon to other academies to complete their education," Ozpin added.

"Haven would be a bad choice as it is," Elias commented. This caught everyone's attention. What had he meant by that was something like what happened at Beacon going to happen again.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

"The headmaster of Haven is one of HER pawns," Elias answered, causing the three older men to go wide-eyed.

"How do you know about her, and how did you find out about that kind of information?" Qrow asked.

"Before I was made when Talon landed here over thirty years ago after escaping the fate of our people when the Saiyans took over. To enact his plans for revenge, he needed to know the dangers of this planet. Specifically, who or what could get in his way. It was in that investigation where he learned of her existence." Elias began.

"Once he did, he investigated who she was, and while he couldn't find that, he instead began to investigate where she was and who allied with her. He never found where she was, he found some of the people that she had under her thumb such as Haven's headmaster," Elias explained.

"But Leo wouldn't do that. Why should we believe you?" Asked Qrow.

"I have no reason to lie right now," Elias replied.

"He's not lying. I just read his mind in that moment. He's telling the truth." Mura commented.

"How could he? We trusted him!" Qrow shouted as Ozpin looked off in disappointment.

"Calm down, Qrow. We'll just need to go over to Haven and take care of Leo before the students arrive." Ozpin said as he put an arm on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'd hate to interrupt, but what in the hell are you talking about?" Evan questioned.

"I guess it was a matter of time before you two would find out after what's happened. You two should know what's truly going on." Ozpin said.

"Oz, are you sure?" Qrow asked.

"Qrow, we know secrets about them that are sensitive, and they just saved the world. I think they deserve to know about Salem." Ozpin assured.

"Who is Salem?" Jason asked.

"Salem is the Queen of the Grimm. She controls all the Grimm on the planet, though, of course, not at all at once. But she directs their actions, her main purpose is to send humanity and faunus into chaos and acquire four magical objects we call relics that will assure just that." Ozpin explained.

"Wow, that's pretty bad," Jason commented.

"So did Talon find out anything else about her?" Ozpin asked Elias.

"No, he stopped soon after learning her goals. He believed her to not be a threat due to us being stronger than her." Elias answered.

"Yeah, I have to say the shit we went through yesterday sounds worse than what she can cause," Evan replied.

"Don't underestimate Salem, kid. While you may be stronger than her, she has several tricks up her sleeve. No doubt right now, she's planning something to even the odds." Qrow stated.

"So we're going to now have to arrest some headmaster of another academy then attend that academy?" Evan asked.

"Well, you won't be doing the arresting we'll handle that, but yes, if you wish to attend Haven, that's what will happen." Ozpin clarified.

"I think I'll pass on that offer, Professor," Jason stated, causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"Wha…what do you mean you'll pass? Don't you want to continue where we left off in Beacon?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I was thinking, in a sense, it's my fault all this happened to Vale in the first place. If I didn't attend Beacon, the Tuffles would have never attacked Vale during the Vytal Festival." Jason explained.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but what are you planning on doing then?" Evan questioned.

"Well, I think I'm going to go back to Kai's Mountain and continue training there. That way, I can train with everything I have and help people out around Anima. Plus, I haven't visited my hometown in years, so I would like to see how everyone's doing." Jason answered.

"Well, if you're going back there to train, then so am I. I'm going to need all the training I can get to catch up to you," Evan replied.

"How about you join us, Elias!" Jason suggested.

"You want me to join you in your training?" Elias asked, surprised.

"Yeah, besides, we're friends now. Why wouldn't I want you to join, also it's not like you have anywhere else to go to." Jason answered.

Elias smiled as he looked at his new friend. He once thought that there was no purpose for him being alive besides killing the Saiyans, but now he may have just found a new meaning for existing because now he has friends. People that actually care about him.

"Sure, I would enjoy that, but first, we should probably go to Talon's laboratory and destroy it. Don't want the contents falling into the wrong hands." Elias agreed.

"Sounds like fun. I always enjoy blowing shit up!" Evan replied.

"Would you mind if I come with you all?" Amber asked, getting their attention.

"You see, once I leave, I have nowhere really to go, and I'm sure Salem is going to try and steal my power again, so I think I could use all the help I can get," Amber explained.

"Sure, you're more than welcome to come!" Jason smiled.

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

Salem stood alone in her throne room as she looked over the vast wastelands that surrounded her castle. Cinder was dead, and her plan had failed. However, now Vale had fallen due to the very people who killed her and was in a worse state of affair than Cinder could ever cause, making the relic almost unguarded.

As long as Ozpin was alive and the powers of the Fall Maiden out of her reach, she couldn't take the relic that was underneath Beacon. But a new threat loomed over her now, for even she, as far as she was from the kingdoms, saw the battle. The battle between the man who called himself Silas and two other boys who showed a strength that was unheard of on Remnant except in legend fascinated her.

She had sent a Seer Grimm to more closely observe the battle, and with that, she could hear what they were saying talking about other species such as Tuffles and Saiyans. Salem found interest in what they were saying, and when their guards were down like during when Silas was laughing thinking that he had won and when the remaining fighters were unconscious, she managed to take samples of their DNA.

"If they are as powerful as I saw, then these will even the playing field." Salem declared as she looked at the three vials of blood in her hand.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

One week had passed since Vale was attacked by the Tuffles. Ozpin had kept his word as he and Ironwood arrested Leonardo Lionheart under the pretense of conspiring against the kingdoms though they kept the specifics secret.

Everyone had recovered from their fight with the Tuffles though some still dealing with the consequences, such as Yang now only having one arm. Though Ironwood had said that he would send Yang a top of the line prosthetic.

Ruby had wakened finally as the week was over, being told what had happened after she lost consciousness. Ruby had gone to check on Yang, who was with the rest of her team in the kitchen. Both sisters were glad to see that the other was okay, and while Yang was still processing that she had lost an arm thanks to the support of her friends, she was feeling better.

"So, we're going to be sent to another academy?!" Ruby questioned, surprised at the notion.

"Yeah, with Vale in the state, it's in kind of hard to hold classes in Beacon," Yang answered.

"Where do you guys think we should go?" Blake asked.

"Well, personally, I would like Haven since I'd rather not go back to Atlas or Vacuo though haven's headmaster was just arrested," Weiss answered.

"Plus, it seems like many other students from Beacon are choosing to go there, JNPR included," Yang added.

"Where are they anyway?" Ruby asked.

"They didn't want to impose on dad, so they decided to stay in a nearby inn to get ready to go to Haven," Yang answered.

"What about Jason and his team? The last thing I remember was that Jason and Elias defeated Silas, and they were nowhere to be found when we crashed?" Ruby questioned.

"They actually decided to not go to another academy instead opting to go back to Kai's mountain to train there and help around Anima," Blake answered.

"But that means we won't be classmates anymore!" Ruby pouted from the news. Yang wrapped her only arm around Ruby to comfort her sister.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm sure they'll visit, but if you want to see Jason so bad, you could always tell him." Yang teased her sister.

"It's good to see you acting like your old self, but we both know I don't like him like that!" Ruby asserted.

"Yeah, I know, but it looked like fun when Coco did it with Velvet." Yang laughed.

"I do wonder why Jason decided not to attend another school, though?" Weiss wondered.

"The kid blames himself for what happened to Vale, seeing as the Tuffles came to kill him in the first place. Can't say I blame him," Qrow answered as he entered the room.

"Uncle Qrow! How long have you been here?" Ruby asked.

"A while I've been waiting for you to wake up, kid, we've got things we need to talk about, and it's best to just let the rest of you in on this as well," Qrow explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

Qrow sat down as he explained everything about Salem and the relics just as he did with Jason and the others in the hospital. Then he went on to explain what happened with Ruby explaining her special silver eyes.

"Such a person actually exists?!" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, and she's been here long before we have," Qrow answered.

"But why tell us now? Why not earlier?" Yang questioned.

"Because we didn't want to involve you guys, but ever since this whole Tuffle thing, you guys have gotten stronger and had to deal with enemies a lot stronger than you are, so we thought that you deserved to know everything at least. But knowing what you kids went through, I doubt this will stop you from moving forward." Qrow explained.

"I guess that makes sense though I have to say someone just trying to kill us all long term by gathering items seems almost less threatening than people who want universal conquest," Ruby commented.

"That's what that Evan kid said too," Qrow replied.

"So, I guess that means you kids aren't backing down?" Qrow asked.

"Of course not!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're still going to continue on!" Yang agreed with Blake and Weiss, nodding.

"Good to see you guys in high spirits. By the way, I also came here to give you all this. It's a paper you have to fill out specifying which academy you wish to go to. Once you're done, give them to me and start packing the ships leave tomorrow." Qrow said as he handed the four girls the paper.

"By the way, Uncle Qrow, about my silver eyes, do you know anything else about them?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, kid, but most of what we know is just legend. Not even Ozpin knows how they work. But one day, you might find out how to use them yourself." Qrow responded.

* * *

Jason flew high in the sky as he traveled towards his home village Saiyatown, Evan and Elias were following close behind him as he reached the outskirts of the town. Before they left for their journey, they told Damian and Alex their plans for the future, who quickly decided to join them in returning to Kai's Mountain but chose to stay behind while they went to visit Jason's home.

"Wow, this place is smaller than I thought," Evan commented as they landed.

"I like it. It's very nice though being small that must mean that the community is very close." Elias responded.

"Yeah though some things do look a bit different, this place has a very tight community. However, due to it being so far from other towns or kingdoms, it's hard to make a living or even hire a huntsman." Jason replied.

"It makes me glad that this place is okay." Jason smiled as they walked through the town. As they walked around, they saw some of the people of Saiyatown going about their business.

"So which one of these buildings is your house?" Evan asked.

"Mine is over on top of that hill a little way away from the main part of town. I just thought it would be nice to pass through here after being gone for so many years." Jason answered.

"Well, these are some new faces. What has led you all to come to our small village today?" An old man asked.

"Oh hi, Mr. Mayor, it's me, Jason Shin." Jason greeted the town mayor whose eyes bugged out of his head.

"My god, is that really you Jason how many years has it been since you left looking for your mother's teacher how have you been?" The Mayor asked.

"It's been pretty good. I managed to find Kai after two months of looking, and after a couple of years of training, I enrolled at Beacon." Jason explained.

"I'm glad that you managed to find what you were looking for, but Beacon are you okay we all saw what happened that day, in fact, I think I saw you fighting now that I think about it?" The Mayor questioned.

"Oh yeah, that was me, but I'm okay me and my friends managed to stop the perpetrators of the attack and survive that night," Jason answered.

"Well, that good to hear, especially that you've made friends. I assume these two behind you are some of them." The Mayor said.

"Sup my names, Evan." Evan introduced himself.

"I'm Elias. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elias greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both I'm glad to see that Jason made some friends seeing that he never had anyone his age here." The Mayor replied.

"Now, what brings you back, Jason?" The Mayor asked.

"I just wanted to check up on the village since I haven't been here in years," Jason answered.

"Well, your old home is still just as you left it though I doubt it has any food, and the town is fine for the moment though the recent negativity has drawn some Grimm nearby." The Mayor told.

"Well, we can take care of that if you'd like?" Jason suggested.

"That would be much appreciated, but I'm afraid the town is low on funds this month." The Mayor answered.

"That's fine. We don't need any money." Evan explained, causing the Mayor to smile.

"Thank you! You all are so kind." The Mayor smiled.

"Well, I'll see you around Mr. Mayor we'll go take care of the Grimm." Jason waved as he, Evan, and Elias left and quickly took care of every Grimm they found before they went to Jason's house. They entered the house, seeing it being very dusty after being untouched for over six years.

"Well, welcome to my home!" Jason Exclaimed as he and his two friends entered.

"Wow, it's not too bad, but it could use some cleaning," Evan commented.

"Yeah, but it's still home," Jason replied as he walked up to his mother's staff. He picked it up with a smile on his face as he turned around, walking around his old home.

"This is the first time I've ever been inside a human home that wasn't destroyed, and I have to say I quite like it," Elias stated as he walked around the building.

"Yeah, I loved this place growing up hell I barely left when I lived here since I had no friends growing up," Jason explained.

"You know it's kind of hard seeing you without friends seeing that since I've met you, it seemed like it was your life goal other than getting stronger," Evan commented.

"By the way, who's staff is that?" Elias asked as he noticed the staff in Jason's hand.

"Oh, this was my mom's it was all they found left of her during her mission, I keep it on this pedestal as a reminder of her," Jason answered as he placed the staff back on the pedestal.

"That's a nice thing to do to remember her," Evan said.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Jason replied.

"So, why was the Mayor so nice I thought everyone would be scared of us?" Evan inquired.

"I doubt anyone here would be scared of us. In Saiyatown everyone is understanding of one another since they need to depend on one another. Whether you're human or faunus it doesn't matter." Jason answered.

The three then spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house to spend the night there getting ready to go back to patch to meet up with Damian and Alex so Kai can bring them to the mountain.

* * *

**Deep Space…**

Elsewhere far off from Remnant in the Northern Galaxy, a fleet of ships moved along a planet raining fire down upon it. Inside the command ship, the people within were uninterested in the battle below, knowing that they have already won.

"I have several new planets that would be prime candidates for conquer Lord Cooler," Salza announced that stood next to the chair Cooler sat in.

"Show them to me," Cooler ordered as the man brought up a holoprojection showing several planets.

"As you can see, each one can sustain life with some even having local inhabitants. Additionally, each one has been untouched by your brother Frieza meaning that once you capture them, you will rule over more planets your brother ever did!" Salza exclaimed. Cooler smiled as he watched the man end the cycling of planets in front of him, finally landing on a planet that had a shattered moon.

"Perfect make course for the first one on the list this planet will be last, make sure I have my favorite wine in stock so that I can celebrate properly," Cooler ordered.

"Yes, Lord Cooler!" His crew replied simultaneously as they went on to do their jobs.

"I hope you're watching Frieza I am about to do what you could never accomplish. Being killed by a supposed Super Saiyan might hurt your pride enough, but soon after I conquer these planets, I will shatter it when I finish the job you couldn't! I will kill the Saiyans, then finally, the universe will know who is the strongest!" Cooler declared as his ship moved away from the now lifeless planet.

* * *

_The Tuffles have finally been defeated, ending their plans of conquest, however, Vale was rendered useless from the damage caused by the Tuffles. Without Beacon, the students are sent to the other academies, and while Teams RWBY and JNPR having decided to go to Haven, Jason and his team have returned to Kai's Mountain along with Elias to train there. But soon a new terror will come to Remnant much more dangerous than the Tuffles ever were find out what happens next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What a chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. With this, the Vytal Arc is over, and next chapter begins the next arc of this Fanfiction, and I'm sure by that last scene you've already figured out who the main villain will be. So far, this is the longest chapter that I have written, and it took me a while to proofread (Though I would not be surprised if I missed some). I hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year, and I hope you have a happy New Year!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Changing Times**

_Last Time our heroes managed to defeat the Tuffles once and for all putting an end to their plans. However, Vale has been left in ruins due to the Tuffles, and Beacon is closed, meaning all the students were sent to other academies, Teams RWBY and JNPR have decided to transfer to Haven. In contrast, Team Jade, along with Elias, decided to go to Kai's mountain to continue their training. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Kai's Mountain…**

It was early in the morning on top of Kai's Mountain peak as Kai and Mura were going about their business. Mura looked up at the sky as several clashes between Jason and Elias came about from their sparring match.

"It amazes me how strong they've gotten; they've made more progress with Ki than I have in my entire life," Mura commented as he watched the sparring match.

Jason and Elias had started an hour earlier like they usually do though Evan chose to spectate the sparring match today instead of participating. Four months had passed since the events of the Vytal Festival, and Team JADE, along with Elias and Amber, have increased in strength dramatically. Jason had finally managed to complete his training under the gravity dust vein some time ago, and it was estimated that he was put under thirty times the gravity of Remnant.

He did try to find another vein that would put him under more gravity, but no such vein existed, so Jason decided to continue with sparring matches. Jason and Elias touched back down on the ground as they finished their sparring match, Amber came up to them, offering them some water to drink.

"No, thanks, but if you want, we can spar next?" Jason suggested.

"No, thank you two are still we beyond my strength." Amber declined.

"I still see some great potential in you, Amber, so I wouldn't say that." Elias complimented.

"Thanks, but as it stands now, I'm no match for either of you." Amber thanked, blushing a little.

Mura smiled as he saw his student glad to see him making new friends and growing strong over the past four months, he even had changed his outfit. While he still wore a similar Gi like before, he changed the colors up a bit now wearing a red top over a black shirt with a black belt and pants finishing off with red boots. Evan wore the same outfit though he wore a red bandanna around his forehead. Elias began to wear a Gi like them, but he wore the original colors of the clothes.

Amber continued to wear her usual outfit with hood, saying that she felt the most comfortable in those clothes. But the most surprising change for the group was when one day two months back, Jason's tail grew back. When he saw it in the mirror, the boy was overjoyed thrilled to see his missing tail back.

"Not bad of a match. You've definitely improved." Evan commented.

"Yeah, way to further show the gap, guys." Damian joked as he and Alex came out of the main building.

They, too, have changed their clothes over the short period of time with Damian wearing a light grey hoodie and now sporting a second short sword along with his normal sword and Alex wearing a black leather jacket with short sleeves and several bands down his arms.

"Oh come on, you guys have grown plenty of strong, too," Jason replied.

"Still though in comparison to you guys, we're still behind." Alex pointed out.

"Hey, it's not about individual power. It's about how strong we are as a team." Evan assured his friend.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you all have prospered during your time here though I am surprised you didn't want to join your other friends at Haven," Mura said.

"Well, training here had done wonders for us, and while I do miss our friends, I think they can be safer with us here, plus this way we're able to help out anyone in the area," Jason explained. They all walked over to watch the sunrise into the sky as Evan noticed Kai watering some plants.

"What kind of plants are those?" Evan asked.

"Pot," Kai answered.

"A pot of what?" Jason asked.

"Pot," Kai said again, causing everyone to stare at him.

"I'm not getting rid of it." Kai insisted.

"Okay, well, ignoring that, I guess it's time to patrol the local towns to see if they need any help," Jason said, changing the subject. Ever since the Vytal Festival, people all around Remnant have been looming over the devastation of what happened even today, making Grimm attacks more frequent.

"Alright, well, I call the south this time," Evan stated.

"What, but you had the south last time!" Damian argued.

"He probably found some hot girl that he wants to see again," Alex theorized.

"You have no proof of that!" Evan defended.

"Fine, then Alex and I will take the east," Damian said.

"I'll take the west." Elias volunteered.

"I'll join you," Amber added.

"I'll take the north and visit my hometown while I'm at it." Jason finished.

"You all are acting like true huntsman protecting the people, I'm proud to be your teacher." Mura complimented.

"Thanks, master I'm glad to make you proud," Jason replied as he and the others departed.

Jason flew off into the north while Evan took off in the south while Kai transported the rest. Ever since Jason and the others returned to Kai's Mountain, they have gotten into this system of helping everyone they could in Anima with Jason giving free services to his hometown to help them out.

_"I still wonder how the others are doing. I should give them a visit sometime. It would be nice to catch up." _Jason thought as he approached the northern part of Anima.

He quickly spotted some Grimm near some villages and took care of them swiftly so that they don't cause any trouble. Jason had cleared a few villages of Grimm that was in their area before he went to his hometown. As Jason touched down on the outskirts of the village, he immediately went to The Mayor to ask him how the town was holding up greeting many of the people of the village as he did so.

"Good to see you as always, Jason. You came at a good time too." The Mayor greeted Jason as he entered his office.

"Really, what's going on, sir?" Jason asked.

"There have been sightings of a pack of Ursa just outside of town near the mountains, and I fear that they may try and attack soon." The Mayor fretted.

"I see well, don't worry, I am going to take care of them," Jason assured The Mayor.

"Thank you, son, having you help around here reminds me of when your mother was still around." The Mayor thanked.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm able to keep the place I grew up in safe and sound," Jason said as he left the office.

Once he was out of sight, he flew over towards where The Mayor told him the Ursa pack was continuing the journey on foot. As he got closer to the mountain, he could feel the presence of Grimm there due to the very recognizable feeling of death and darkness in the air.

_"Guess I'm in the right place." _Jason thought as he approached the area.

Once he reached the area, he could hear the sounds of battle coming from ahead, meaning someone was currently engaged with the Grimm. Jason rushed over only to see the result of the fight as the Ursa was about to pounce the person on the ground. Jason wasn't going to sit and watch. He made quick work of the Ursa, taking each down with one hit clearing the area keeping the person safe.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he turned to look at the person who was fighting the Ursa. His eyes widened as he recognized the person on the ground, unconscious.

"Neo!" Jason gasped.

* * *

**East Anima…**

Damian and Alex walked through the forests of Anima as they went to return to the village they helped rid of the local Grimm problem with. They were heading towards the next village on their list before they would return to Kai's mountain and regroup with the others.

"That was pretty easy," Damian said.

"That just means we're getting better," Alex replied.

"Yeah, I wonder what everyone back home would say if they saw us now." Damian wondered.

"They'd still probably bitch and moan about tradition." Alex guessed.

"You're probably right." Damian agreed. Suddenly both split as an arrow flew right by them and embedding itself into a nearby tree. Alex knocked an arrow as Damian drew both of his swords looking for the culprit.

"Who's there!" Damian demanded as he and Alex stood at each other's backs.

Alex soon spotted the culprit out of the corner of his eye, shooting an arrow right at them, causing them to come out of hiding to dodge the arrow. As Damian and Alex saw the culprit, they both immediately recognized the redhead girl. It was their cousin Diana Shade part of the dragon faction of their family.

"Diana, what are you doing here?!" Damian questioned.

"Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm here to take you back so the two of you can face punishment." Diana explained as she shot another arrow. However, she was surprised when Alex shot an arrow of his own clashing with hers destroying both arrows.

"Should've known they would send people to take us back, but we've been gone for years why start now?" Alex asked.

"Because we heard what happened at Beacon with you two being there, you know that it's…" Diana began to explain before Damian interrupted her.

"Against the rules and the tradition of the family, yeah, we know." Damian mocked.

"But after we left, do you really think we give two shits about the rules and traditions of the family?" Damian questioned.

"While that may be true, you have no choice but to follow it," Diana argued.

"Yeah, we're not going to do that," Alex responded as he rolled his eyes and knocked another arrow.

"Do you really think a runaway from the serpent faction can beat a member of the dragon faction with a bow?" Diana asked.

"I can and will, I've had years to hone my skill, and I'm confident that I'm just as good with a bow as you are maybe even better." Alex insisted.

"Don't make me laugh." Diana goaded.

She shot another arrow at Alex, who countered with his own, resulting in both arrows being broken apart. Alex quickly knocked another arrow this time, filling it with some of his semblance as he usually did and shot it at Diana, who tried countering with her own arrow, but it was split in half, causing her to quickly dodge the arrow.

"I see you both came up with your own uses for your semblances with those weapons, but you'll never be able to learn the true technique!" Diana declared as she was surrounded by blue energy.

"DRAGON ARROW!" She shouted as she shot an arrow surrounded by energy shaped like a dragon.

"That's what you think, DRAGON ARROW!" Alex shouted as he too shot an arrow surrounded by energy in the shape of a dragon.

"What!" Diana yelled, surprised at the sudden development.

But soon, she became more surprised as Alex's attack engulfed hers sending it right back at her along with his resulting in two dragons circling one arrow. Diana had no time to dodge as she was overtaken by the energy, and once the attack dissipated, she was left wounded and low on aura.

"That was the Rebound Dragon that is a highly advanced technique of the dragon faction that neither of you should know!" Diana sputtered.

"Really, I thought I was doing the normal Dragon Arrow, but I guess I can surprise even myself," Alex replied as he and Damian approached her crouched form. She quickly got up and backed away from the two glaring at them.

"This isn't over I'll be back with reinforcements, and we'll bring you back!" Diana swore as she ran away.

"Should we go after her?" Alex asked.

"No, there's no point if we stop her, they'll send reinforcements anyway. Let's just go to the next village and report this to the others once we get back," Damian answered. Alex nodded as they both continued to return to the village this time uninterrupted.

* * *

**West Anima…**

Elias and Amber finished clearing the western area of any Grimm they could find and helped everyone they could with anything they can. "So how do you enjoy living on Remnant like the rest of us?" Amber asked.

"I quite enjoy it, it's nice living like this with a purpose and with…friends," Elias answered with a smile.

"How about you? How's it like living amongst others instead of just moving from place to place?" Elias asked.

"I too enjoy it very much before I didn't have many friends or anyone to talk to, but now I have you and the others, and that makes me happy," Amber explained.

"That's good to hear," Elias replied as they walked through a bricked road.

Soon the two stopped as they heard movement nearby moving fast in the trees, suddenly they jumped back as a large claw came down at them. Eventually, its owner came out of the woodwork, a large spider-like Grimm with two large claws in the front.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Grimm like that one before," Elias stated as he dodged another attack from the Grimm.

"Such a large Grimm wouldn't have come here without a large source of negativity what could be causing it," Amber questioned as she shot a ball of fire at the Grimm who quickly dodged. Elias jumped to punch the Grimm, but just like with Amber's attack, it moved out of the way.

_"What! But how no Grimm should be that fast?!" _Elias questioned as he landed behind the Grimm. He then noticed something out of the ordinary there was no damage, where the Grimm hit, or it moved nothing broke from it.

_"Wait, this is an illusion, which means someone around here is casting it." _Elias theorized.

He remembered Amber telling him about how she was attacked there was someone who cast an illusion on her to trap her so this could mean that they're back for round two. Elias began to sense the energy around him like he had learned from his time on Kai's mountain, and he felt the energy of two people behind Amber.

_"They're going to take her by surprise, but I won't allow that!" _Elias thought.

He quickly sped past the illusion and behind Amber, slamming his fist into where he sensed the energy feeling his fist connect. Soon the illusion ended, and he could see clearly who he had hit, a girl around his physical age with green hair and red eyes who Elias remembered from Beacon as one of Cinders lackeys. She sat under a tree with a large bruise from where she was hit.

"The illusionist again." Amber scowled as she saw one of her attackers.

"I noticed the Grimm was an illusion as soon as it dodged my attack, it was too fast for any normal Grimm," Elias explained.

Before he could approach the girl, he had to dodge and attack from above flipping backward and kicking the attacker away. As he got a look at the boy, he noticed the attacker was the other one of Cinder's lackeys. If he remembered right, their names were Mercury and Emerald.

"What do you think you were trying to do?" Elias asked.

"Why should we answer?" Mercury shot back as he helped Emerald up.

"Because I think we both know that there's nothing you can do at this point, I can assume you're both here to capture Amber, but with just the two of you, it's impossible," Elias explained.

"I wouldn't say that we'll just kill you and take her, and I'll take it as revenge for Cinder!" Emerald affirmed.

"Revenge how? I'm not the one who killed her. That was Silas, and Jason and I killed him back at Beacon? And how do you plan on killing me and taking her we both can take the both of you alone you can't keep up with our power and your illusions won't work anymore?" Elias questioned. Neither of them responded, knowing that there was nothing they could do but retreat, but even then, it was a long shot that they could get away.

"I think I would be right in assuming that Salem sent you, right?" Elias asked, but once again, he received no answer. Instead, Mercury threw down a flashbang causing Elias and Amber to cover their eyes to protect them as Mercury and Emerald hurried back to the ship. They stole to get there to make their escape.

"They're getting away I'll go after them!" Elias said. However, before he could go, he noticed that they were too far away to risk it, for he didn't want to leave Amber here alone in case there were still others around.

"They're too far away it's best that we should go back to the rendezvous point to return the mountain so that we can inform the others," Elias explained.

"Okay, I understand." Amber agreed. They both headed toward the meetup point where Kai would take them back.

* * *

**Saiyatown…**

Neo slowly opened her eyes as she woke from her unconsciousness, the last thing she remembered was fighting some Ursa she encountered as she was traveling through Anima. She picked herself up slowly to see that she wasn't in the same place that she was when she went unconscious instead of a big open field next to a mountain she was on a couch inside a house.

The multi-colored girl looked around getting a good look at the building it was a small home that would fit a family at best, she saw several pictures of a woman and a young boy clearly mother and son until she saw a staff on a pedestal. But the one thing she didn't see in this place was another person, whoever had helped her and brought her here wasn't here anymore.

She got up slowly and picked up her umbrella and Roman's hat, both of which were thankfully set next to her, also taking note that her injuries were bandaged when the front door suddenly opened, and a familiar boy came in.

"Oh, you're awake that's good I thought you were going to be asleep for a while." Jason grinned as he closed the door. Neo quickly extended the blade from her Hush and pointed it at Jason right in the face as he held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, take it easy. There's no need to fight, not unless you plan on doing anything bad, then I guess I would have to stop you, but that's beside the point." Jason assured Neo as he put the tip of his finger on the blade, moving it away from his face. Neo narrowed her eyes as she stared at the boy raising her blade once again, not trusting the boy.

"Look, if you are going to fight me, can we at least do it outside? I rather not have to wreck my house?" Jason asked.

Neo raised an eyebrow as she looked around now with the knowledge that this was his house, which meant the boy in the pictures was him. After a few minutes of thinking, Neo put down the blade as she took out a notepad and began writing on the paper.

"Why are you...oh yeah, your mute, aren't you?" Jason pondered as she took of the piece of paper handing it to him. Jason took the paper and read what she wrote down.

_"What do you want, and why did you help me?" _Neo asked Jason.

"What do I want well I don't really want anything really, and why I helped you well that's because you were hurt and needed help why wouldn't I help you," Jason answered.

Neo looked perplexed at what Jason said clearly, not expecting that kind of answer from him. However this still didn't make her trust the boy still not understanding his reason for helping her, why would he help someone who was a criminal and hurt his friends, to her she couldn't understand.

Suddenly she remembered when she first met Roman when she lived on the streets alone. He, too, approached to help her for what seemed to be no reason. But this boy wasn't Roman. He was dead, and now Neo couldn't trust anyone.

As Neo studied the boy looking at him closely, she noticed something she hasn't seen before on him. A tail or a monkey tail to be more exact he was a faunus how'd she not notice when she first met him, at the time he didn't seem to have a tail but then again she could be wrong.

Neo thought about her current situation getting a feel for the distance between her the boy and the door, if she used her illusions, she should be able to escape. Jason noticed the look in her eyes and seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"Do you want to leave I guess you can, but I would advise trying not to overexert yourself you seem pretty exhausted," Jason advised.

Neo was once again surprised at this boy's nature, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip as she walked toward the door until an audible growl that came from her stomach. A large red blush came across Neo's face as she was embarrassed from her stomach growling begging for food, she had not eaten in days and would probably not make it far if she left.

"You sound pretty hungry I just caught some fish if you'd like to have some." Jason offered.

Neo knew she couldn't refuse. She had no lien to her name, so she would be unable to purchase any food, and she wasn't an experienced hunter, so it would be hard for her to get food otherwise. Reluctantly she agreed, knowing she wouldn't get a chance like this anytime soon as Jason went outside to cook the food over a fire causing Neo to be shocked by the size of the fish he had caught.

"I guess I went too overboard with the size of the fish I can cut them into a smaller size if you want?" Jason asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Neo just nodded, knowing that she couldn't eat that much no matter how hungry she was. Once the fish was done cooking, he took them off the fire, and using Ki, he cut up Neo's fish faster than she could register.

"Order up!" Jason exclaimed as he handed Neo her fish on a stick. Neo was slightly stunned at the speed that Jason had just demonstrated, but it soon left as she gave into her hunger and ate the entirety of what Jason gave her up and even ate seconds.

"Wow, you must have been pretty hungry," Jason commented, getting a glare from Neo.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" Jason asked.

Neo just rolled her eyes as she stood up to leave slowly, but she fell over as she did so, not noticing that her left leg was injured. Jason quickly jumped into action catching Neo before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay your leg looks like it's injured I must have missed it somehow let me help you with that," Jason stated.

Neo pushed him away fo she didn't want his help. He was partly responsible for Roman's death. She just wanted to leave. She breathed heavily as she attempted to leave sweat dripping off her head as her vision blurred as she collapsed again into unconsciousness. Once again, Jason caught Neo looking down at her injuries, wondering what was happening to her.

"Her left leg must be infected!" Jason said, realizing the problem that Neo was facing.

_"But how did I miss it I could've sworn that I inspected all of her wounds?" _Jason wondered.

Jason knew he had to get her some treatment knowing he couldn't give it to her here he decided to bring her to Kai's Mountain, which had medicine that he could use to treat her. Wasting no time, he took off carrying Neo at full speed towards the mountain. He didn't know why he wanted to save her himself. She was technically a criminal, but he could feel kindness in her, and he always wanted to help those in need, and Neo was no exception.

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay," Jason assured the unconscious Neo.

* * *

**Kai's Mountain…**

Evan sighed as he flew back to the mountain, he managed to complete several missions today in the south, wiping out several packs of Grimm but to him today was a failure. Just as Alex predicted Evan wanted to go to the southern part of Anima because he met an attractive girl there, he had tried to ask her on a date but was shot down immediately.

"I'm starting to feel like I am as bad at picking up chicks as Jaune. Though Pyrrha obviously has a crush on him." Evan murmured.

_"I had more luck with Yang when I asked her to the dance though we only went as friends maybe I'll ask her out for real the next time I see her." _Evan thought as he touched down on the mountain top. As Evan landed, he spotted Kai walking toward the living quarters with a palette filled with things that Evan could only assume would be for someone who has a cold.

"Hey, Kai, what're you doing?" Evan asked.

"I'm bringing these to help treat the girl one of the maggots brought back." Kai answered.

"A girl, you say where is she I can help?" Evan asked till he got a chop on the head from someone behind him, causing him to crouch in pain.

"The last thing she needs is you perving on her," Jason said as he walked next to the crouched Evan.

"Ow, what the hell man did you have to hit me so hard, and how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a perv!" Evan yelled as he got up with a large bump on his head.

"Well, I hit you that hard to prove my point. She's sick, and I'd rather you not try anything." Jason explained.

"Oh, come on, you know I wouldn't actually do anything!" Evan complained.

"So, who's the patient anyway?" Evan asked.

"It's Neo," Jason answered.

"Wait, Neo, as in that chick you bumped into, then she forced you to dance with her, Neo?" Evan asked, surprised.

"The very same," Jason responded.

"But why is she here? Doesn't she work for Roman Torchwick?" Evan questioned.

"Yeah, but I found her being attacked by some Ursa in my hometown. So I brought her to my house to treat her wounds. However, her wound was infected, and I couldn't treat her there, so I had to bring her here." Jason explained.

"You can be too kind sometimes." Evan sighed as he and Jason walked with Kai to the room that held Neo. Her left leg was bandaged and wet from the medicine Kai had given her, Jason hadn't noticed the injury on her leg when he first helped her, and due to that, it got infected.

"I just don't understand how I missed an injury. Usually, I'm quite good at spotting these things." Jason pondered as Kai treated Neo.

"Maybe you're out of practice," Evan suggested.

"No, I doubt she had this wound when you treated her," Kai interjected.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"This wound on her leg is more recent than the others much more recent you can tell by how the others have stopped bleeding, but this leg just started bleeding I'd say it she got this injury about an hour ago," Kai explained.

"But that can't be if that's true, then that would be the time when I already treated her wounds, and we were eating fish together!" Jason replied, perplexed at what Kai suggested.

"Maybe those Grimm she was fighting did this," Kai suggested.

"That can't be. They were just normal Ursa no known Ursa could do this." Jason denied.

"Then maybe it's a new breed made by that bitch." Kai concluded.

"You mean Salem?" Evan asked.

"Obviously," Kai replied as he finished treating Neo.

"She'll be fine. We should let her rest for now." Kai said as he got up.

"Okay, let's leave her be, for now, then the others are probably waiting for us." Jason decided as he, Evan, and Kai left the room.

_"I wonder if Kai is right is there a new type of Grimm that could do that cast an injury that doesn't show up until hours later?" _Jason wondered as he continued on to the courtyard. Once they got there, everyone else was waiting for them after settling back in once they returned themselves.

"How's the patient?" Mura asked as they arrived.

"She fine just needs rest," Kai answered.

"I'm still surprised you brought her here." Damian mused.

"Hey, she was hurt and needed help what was I supposed to do not help her?" Jason questioned.

"No, but still, can we trust her?" Alex asked.

"I don't see why we couldn't," Jason answered.

"That sounds just like you." Elias smiled.

"But what if she was sent to Anima on orders from Roman Torchwick?" Evan asked.

"That's not possible. He died when my brothers destroyed the Atlas Flagships. It would have taken a miracle for him to survive." Elias answered.

"Then would she blame you for his death," Alex suggested.

"I don't see why Elias didn't shoot down the ships." Amber countered.

"She might blame me since I did help get Roman captured." Jason pointed out.

"But she didn't try to kill me once I helped her, though she did threaten, so I don't know if I'm right about that," Jason explained.

"So, how was everything with you guys?" Jason asked. He received a mixed batch of facial expressions making him worry about what his friends were about to tell him.

"Well, for Alex and I were attacked by a member of our family's dragon faction, they were hoping to drag us back to our old home we obviously defeated her, but I doubt that will be the end of it," Damian explained.

"As for us, we were also attacked by the same people who attacked Amber before, they were no doubt sent by Salem. Before I could go after them, they somehow managed to get very far away, and I wasn't going to risk leaving Amber alone to anyone else that could be there," Elias told.

"Neither sounds good, but as long as we stick together, we should be okay, though we should keep our guards up for both I doubt this is the last we'll be seeing of them. Plus, as long as we're here, they can't get to us since it would be hard to track us down here." Jason planned.

"Good idea from now on. We should move as a group just in case." Evan suggested.

Everyone nodded, understanding the plan as they went their separate ways to either train, relax, or a little of both. Jason, however, approached Mura needing advisement over a technique he wanted Mura to teach him.

"Master, do you have a sec?" Jason asked.

"Of course, my student, what do you need?" Mura asked.

"Well it's about Neo you see she's mute and communication is pretty hard because of that, the thing is I remember back when we first met you were able to read what I was thinking, and I wanted to know if you could teach me how to do that," Jason answered.

"I see that can cause some trouble with communication. I don't see why not. I'll teach you the basics Jason, but let me tell you this it will only let you know the current thoughts of the person, not everything they know." Mura explained.

"I understand I think it would be nice to have someone like her to be able to effectively communicate without having to write it down." Jason smiled.

"This is going to take a little while, but knowing your aptitude for learning techniques, I think it will actually not take long for you," Mura added as he and Jason went into a secluded area to begin training.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

In the vast wastelands of the Grimm, Salem sat in her throne room, quite disappointed with Emerald and Mercury's results from their mission. "So, you failed in your mission care to explain?" Salem asked.

"We would've been successful, but the Fall Maiden was with someone strong. It was one of those Tuffles who killed Cinder and attacked Vale during the Vytal Festival." Mercury explained.

"He managed to see through my illusion and get the upper hand on us, and we barely managed to escape him," Emerald added.

"That just sounds like excuses from a couple of brats too inadequate to do their job." Tyrian laughed.

"I have to agree if I was sent on this mission I would have succeeded the only reason Cinder was killed by one of the Tuffles was because she was too overconfident in herself if she had the full powers of the Fall Maiden then she would be fine," Watts added.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Those guys were insanely powerful way stronger than these maidens your all so obsessed about!" Mercury shot back.

"You dare question the goals of our mistress!" Tyrian yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Salem shouted.

"Mercury does have some points, Watts, the power of the Maidens are nothing in comparison to the power those people held, but now that I have their DNA, I will be able to counter them soon enough," Salem explained.

"For now, we will wait for an opportunity to arise for us to capture the Fall Maiden and continue to work towards Haven with a new plan." Salem finished as she stood up to take her leave.

She walked through her castle until she went outside to the Grimm pools that spawn the creatures of the same name. Salem took out one of the DNA vials and dripped one drop of blood into the pool, causing it to bubble in response. Soon several Grimm came out fully formed much faster than it usually took for Grimm to form. But that wasn't the only thing that changed for the Grimm. They also came out much stronger and with new powers each time.

"Coming out this powerful and with only one drop of blood, I could only imagine what will come from here if I were to drop it all inside." Salem pondered as an evil smile formed across her lips.

She ordered the creatures to spread out across Remnant so that she could test how they worked in different areas and if everything goes well, she'll be able to evolve the Grimm to new heights of power.

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

"YOUR JOKING!" A tall man with black hair shouted.

"No, sir, I am telling you the truth. He managed to use the Dragon Arrow and to make matters worse, it was the Rebound Dragon." Diana reiterated. Diana had returned to the Shade family's temporary base camp in Anima, where she explained to the head of the team sent to capture Damian and Alex why she had failed.

"This is impossible. No one can perform the techniques of the opposite faction!" The Leader denied.

"I know what I saw Sir Asher whoever they are with has somehow made them able to use the techniques though only Alex has shown it I believe Damian is able to use the serpent factions' techniques as well," Diana assured. The man now named Asher rubbed his forehead as he sat down on a chair in the main tent of the camp.

"This has grown more complicated than we anticipated from now on we must move in groups if we wish to take them back, we must not let the secrets of our family get out in the open," Asher ordered.

"But what if we can't bring them back?" Diana asked, doubting her own power to defeat the two.

"If they continue to refuse to return, then we'll have to put an end to them." Asher clarified. Diana's eyes widened at the words that came from his mouth was it really that important to bring them back.

"But brother…" Diana began before she was interrupted.

"When we are in the field, you are required to call me Sir Asher, do you understand?!" Asher snapped, receiving a small nod from Diana.

"Good now, I am going to need you to find where they reside currently so that we can make a plan of attack," Asher ordered.

* * *

**Haven Academy...**

"Uh, and I thought Professor Port's classes were boring!" Ruby groaned as she ate her food. She and the rest of her team were eating lunch with Team JNPR in Haven Academy's cafeteria.

"Quit complaining, Ruby, you have to pay attention. I will not let you do as bad in these classes as you did back at Beacon." Weiss insisted.

"I didn't do that bad." Ruby defended.

"A forty-two in Grimm studies say otherwise." Blake countered.

"Well, the classes are hard and not as interesting as when I can use my Crescent Rose." Ruby reasoned.

"Well, when Jason and his team were at Beacon, he still managed to get good grades even though he was more interested in fighting." Pyrrha debated.

"I wonder how he and the others are doing," Jaune pondered.

"I'm sure they're fine and getting super strong," Yang suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're flying all over Anima, helping people out," Nora added.

"I do wish they'd call or something." Ruby murmured.

"Maybe they'll call soon, you never know!" Yang smiled, cheering up her little sister.

"By the way, have you guys gotten your first missions yet?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, we're going out towards the southeast part of Anima to clear out some Grimm," Jaune answered.

"We're going to wreak some Grimm butt!" Nora exclaimed, jumping onto the table.

"Nora inside voice," Ren requested as he set her back down in her seat.

"What about you guys, where is your mission?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're going to the northwest to help out a village called Saiyatown for a few days," Ruby answered.

"That's a weird name for a village," Ren commented.

"That's what we thought too." Blake agreed.

"I can't help but think I've heard that name somewhere before." Weiss pondered.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I feel like I heard it before as well." Ruby agreed.

"It does sound familiar. Maybe we've heard it somewhere before." Jaune suggested.

"Well, either way, the village has had some recent Grimm activity, and they can't afford normal huntsman, so the school is sending us for a week," Yang explained.

"Sounds like fun, a long-term mission where you don't have any classes or homework to do, and WHY CAN'T WE HAVE THAT!" Nora complained.

"Maybe we'll get one next time, Nora." Jaune reasoned as Ren held Nora in her seat.

"Maybe you guys will get to see everyone on Team JADE during your mission," Pyrrha suggested.

"Well, the odds are slim, seeing as they could be anywhere on Anima since they could be working anywhere besides the northwest," Weiss commented, seeing as Kai's Mountain was in that area.

"Who knows anything can happen, Weiss," Ruby said as they all finished lunch.

"I wonder how people would react to Jason if he came here, though." Ruby wondered.

"Yeah, ever since we got here, I have heard several rumors about him that he and Elias are some kind of superheroes." Jaune agreed.

"I heard people talk like they were some kind of gods," Nora added.

"I hear a lot about how they were all monsters." Blake pointed out.

"Guess he would have a mixed reception if he were to visit anywhere big," Ruby concluded.

"Maybe it was best that he didn't come to attend another academy. He would be blasted with several kinds of questions and harassment." Yang considered.

"Yeah, I hope that's not happening to him out there," Ruby replied.

"Well, this is Jason I doubt he would have any trouble with stuff with that," Jaune commented.

"Well, now that lunch is over Ruby, it's time to go to the library to complete your homework," Weiss stated, grabbing onto her hood.

"What no, please don't, I don't want to!" Ruby complained as she was dragged to the library.

"Well we should go too, we have plans, let's go Jaune!" Pyrrha smiled as she grabbed Jaune and left.

"I still can't believe she finally got the courage to ask him out," Yang commented.

"It's about time too, it was torture watching her hide her feelings for him." Nora agreed.

* * *

**Kai's Mountain…**

Neo slowly opened her eyes once again. This was the second time she had passed out and woke up in a different place. Unlike before, she wasn't in a living room on a couch, but she was in a room lying on a bed. Why this kept happening, she did not know, but she was taken out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Looks like our patient is awake. How're you feeling, miss?" Mura asked. Neo looked confused at the man, not knowing who it was.

_"Who the hell is this old man, at least it's not that boy." _Neo thought as she preferred to avoid Jason.

"Now, you shouldn't think that he did save your life," Mura commented, causing Neo to recoil in shock.

_"Did, did he…" _Neo began to question.

"Yes, I read your thoughts, but don't worry, I am only reading the current ones so that I can understand what you want to say my name is Mura," Mura answered.

_"That's kind of weird if you can read my thoughts then what did you mean by that boy saving my life?" _Neo asked.

"Well, you see when you passed out, he noticed that you had an infected wound on your leg not there when he first treated you, so he brought you here to get proper treatment. And his name is Jason. You don't need to call him boy." Mura explained. Neo was surprised at what the man told her. Once again, that boy no Jason had saved her, but why what did he get out of it.

_"Why would he help me though he barely knows me, I get the first time he's probably repaying me for saving him months ago but why again?" _Neo questioned.

"Because he has a kind heart, he cares for everyone on Remnant and wishes to help people." Mura began.

"Plus, I believe he has a gift to see who people really are deep within, and I think he's realized that there is good within you, which is why he's been looking after you." Mura finished as he looked over to a chair that held Jason. He was fast asleep in the chair with a low snore escaping himself.

_"How long has he been there?" _Neo asked.

"Ever since I finished training him to use the technique that I am using to read your thoughts, he thought you could use someone to talk to, so he asked I teach him," Mura answered.

Neo blushed a little at the thought of Jason putting so much effort to help her he barely knew her. Yet he was trying to do so much. Going so far to even find a way to talk with her without her having to write things down. But even so, he was partly responsible for what happened to Roman, and Neo couldn't decide how she felt about him.

"I know your feelings about him might be confused since he did help capture your friend, but once he wakes, I would suggest talking with him and decide then how you feel he wouldn't blame you for hating him for that," Mura suggested as he left the room.

Neo sat in bed, thinking over what Mura had told her is there more to what she could think about Jason. Looking at the boy, he was sleeping soundly in the chair, having been watching over her while training. She attempted to get up until she felt a sharp pain coming from her leg.

_"Guess my leg is still injured." _Neo thought as she heard Jason begin to stir.

"Huh, what time is it?" He asked groggily, not realizing where he was.

"Oh your awake that's good, are you feeling any better?" Jason asked.

_"That's the same thing the old man asked." _Neo thought.

"Mura was in here?! Man, I am a hard sleeper." Jason laughed.

_"So, you can read my thoughts." _Neo thought as she glared at Jason.

"Oh, did Mura explain that?" Jason asked.

_"Yes, he did, but why put in so much effort for me?" _Neo asked.

"Well, because I thought that it would help with communication between us, and I thought you could use someone to talk to since it seemed like you didn't have anyone else to do so," Jason answered. Jason then handed Neo Roman's hat, and upon seeing it, she snatched it from his hands and put it on her head.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Roman. No one should go like that." Jason apologized to Neo, who refused to face him.

"So, you are mad at me about that, huh?" Jason asked.

_"What do you think," _Neo answered.

"Well, while I can't condone what he did or what you may have done for him, I still wanted to give you an apology for that." Jason apologized once again.

_"Is that why you helped me just to apologize?" _Neo asked.

"Oh no, like I said, I wanted to help you because you needed help not because I felt obligated to, I wanted to. Plus, I thought we could talk." Jason answered.

_"What would you want to talk to me about?" _Neo questioned.

"Well, I wanted to ask you why you saved me a couple of months ago when I was fighting the Tuffles, also why you dragged me over to the dance floor to dance with me during the dance, but that's not as important," Jason explained.

_"I just thought it would be fun to tease you, that's all," _Neo answered bluntly.

"Okay, if you say so," Jason replied, causing Neo to turn to him surprised.

_"Wait, are you just going to believe me? What if I lied?" _Neo asked.

"Well, I don't think you'd lie or have a reason to lie right now, so I'm going to take your word for it," Jason answered.

_"Has anyone told you that you're too trusting in people?" _Neo asked.

"Yeah, I do get that sometimes." Jason smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"But now that I think about it, I do have one more question," Jason stated.

"Why did you start a life of crime with Roman Torchwick in the first place?" Jason asked.

_"Why should you care?" _Neo asked.

"Well, I guess I was just curious why such a pretty girl like you would have to resort to a life of crime, especially with your skillset," Jason explained.

Neo blushed when Jason called her pretty, not expecting such a comment from the boy. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could tell Jason why she led that life by taking Mura's advice and continue to talk to Jason.

"_For as long as I can remember, I have been alone even as a little girl, no one cared for me. My parents, whoever they were, must have abandoned me somewhere, and I was left to my own devices as a child, I was lucky to survive for so long as it was. Then one day, I was near death I hadn't eaten in days or had any water, and I was ruffed up by a shop owner who I tried to steal bread from." _Neo began.

_"I thought that it was the end, and no one would care until he came, Roman found me and offered to take me in and teach me his ways. I immediately agreed, and he took me right to the same shop owner who hurt me and robbed him of all his food for me. Ever since I trained and fought with Roman, he was the only thing I had close to a family, and now he's gone, partly because of you." _Neo explained, turning away from Jason.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can somewhat understand how you feel I too was abandoned when I was young, that or just sent away I don't know for sure, but as a baby, I was left alone out here in the wilderness of Anima until my mother found me and took me home." Jason began getting Neo's attention.

"Like you, I had no one, but she took me in and treated me like her own son, and for a long time, we were happy until one day she went on a mission and never came home. I learned that she was killed on a mission, and it tore me up. I couldn't even leave my house for over a week." Jason continued.

"Eventually, I decided to stop sulking and look for my mother's old master Kai to continue my training because I always wanted to travel the world and help people, plus there was one thing my mom told me that stuck with me for a long time." Jason went on.

"Before she left on the mission where she died she told me she wanted me to make a lot of friends so that I wouldn't be alone when she was gone and after I left to find Kai and after all this time I've done just that I've made so many friends, so I'm no longer alone anymore." Jason finished.

Neo stared at him after listening to his story they both were very similar while at the same time very different, they both were all alone and saved by someone and then that person was taken away from them.

However, with Jason, he was raised in a proper family home while Neo was raised in the criminal underworld, if she were found by someone like Jason's mother, then she may have probably ended up like him.

_"That's a nice story, but what does that mean for me?" _Neo asked.

"Well, if you want, you can stay here, and we can be friends I mean if I can be friends with Elias who was a Tuffle, who by the way was not involved with destroying the Atlas Flagships, then I think being your friend is also a good thing," Jason suggested.

"Or if you'd like once your leg is all better, you can leave and be on your way, ultimately it's up to you." Jason finished.

Neo didn't know what to say friends with him was that even an option for her. The only person that ever even showed any care for her was Roman, and even though she made fun of him, she still cared. Could she have that again with Jason even though he helped put Roman away he could never know what was going to happen to him? Jason was the first person in her life other than Roman to ever even show any sign of care for her. Thinking of this made Neo blush a little but did her best to hide it.

_"I wouldn't mind having a friend, I guess," _Neo replied.

"Great, well, do you want to meet the others here I can carry you or help you walk if you want?" Jason asked, making Neo blush deeper.

_"I think I'm okay. I'm just going to rest for now." _Neo replied, embarrassed at the thought of Jason carrying her around.

"Okay, then if you need anything just call, I left a scroll with my number on it on the nightstand next to your bed," Jason said as he left the room. After Jason left, Neo's face went full red. She didn't know why, but when she finally understood Jason and how he showed concern and care for her, it made her feel good, and her heart skip a beat.

_"Is there something wrong with me?" _Neo wondered as she laid down to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Space…**

Nearby Remnant just past the broken moon, a ship closed in and settled behind the moon over the unsuspecting planet. This ship was one of Cooler's scouting ships sent to scout the planet below.

"We've finally arrived at the planet Lord Cooler, and we await your instructions." An alien grunt told Cooler over comms.

**"Begin the scouting mission of the planet below, find out how strong the local populous is and how much the planet will be worth,"** Cooler ordered as the call ended.

"All right people let's do this once we conquer this planet Lord Cooler shall have more planets under his control than his brother Frieza had ever had!" The grunt exclaimed, getting a roar of cheers from the other scouts. Soon their mission on Remnant will begin.

* * *

_Four months have passed since the Vytal Festival, and our Heroes have made new lives in the wake of this new era. But threats from their pasts come back to haunt them, and threats from above come to end them as paths cross once more next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the next arc of the story. This is going to be one of my favorites, and like I said last time, I'm sure you already know who the main villain is going to be. Though at the moment it will be some time before he shows, Cooler shall come to Remnant, so this new arc is what I like to call the Cooler arc. I can't wait to reveal what happens next in this arc, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Reuniting & Looming Threats**

_Last Time we meet our heroes after four months of training after the events of the Vytal Festival, while on separate missions, they are met with people from their past. Damian and Alex are targeted by their family, who wishes to bring them back while Amber is attacked by Mercury and Emerald on the order of Salem. Jason has found Neo near death and decides to help her offering her friendship. Meanwhile, Teams RWBY and JNPR now attending Haven and are about to be sent on missions of their own. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Bullhead…**

"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked.

"No," Weiss answered.

"Are we there now?" Ruby questioned again.

"No," Weiss answered again, getting annoyed.

"Are we there…" Before Ruby could finish asking, Weiss interrupted her.

"No, Ruby, we are not there I think you would know if we were there." Weiss snapped.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"Seriously, you've been asking that for the past hour," Blake added.

"Well, this is taking forever. I wish we could contact Kai so he can take us there." Ruby complained.

"Well, we can't always depend on having him do that," Yang noted. Team RWBY were riding a bullhead to their mission site of Saiyatown in which they would protect the town for one week from the Grimm.

"Has anyone remembered where we heard the name of this town before because I haven't?" Ruby asked as she laid upside down in her seat.

"Nope." The others answered as the bullhead finally made its descent.

"Yay, we're finally here!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran out of the bullhead.

"Wow, this place is smaller than I imagined," Yang commented as she and the rest walked out of the ship.

"I think it's quite nice," Blake added.

"Though this place could use some upgrades," Weiss pointed out.

"Well, this is a welcomed sight to see, young huntresses in training come to help our little village." A man said. Grabbing the attention of Team RWBY, they all turned to see an old man standing alone to greet them.

"Hi there, my name is Ruby. I'm the leader of our team know as Team RWBY, and yes, I know it is very confusing." Ruby introduced herself.

"Would you happen to know where the mayor is, we need to check in with him?" Ruby asked.

"Why yes, as it so happens, I am the mayor I've been awaiting your arrival." The Mayor answered.

"I like to come welcome and thank any and all huntsman and huntresses who come to our town." The Mayor smiled.

"Wow, that was easy well, we're ready to help as much as we can," Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, for right now, there are no Grimm around, but as soon as I get wind of some, I will let you all know in the meantime you all can tour the village and get to know the layout." The Mayor explained.

"Okay, thanks sir we'll see you around then." Ruby thanked as she and her teammates went to explore the village.

"This place is pretty nice for how small it is only very few shops with several houses surrounding them," Blake observed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't really call this a village, but the people seem happy here." Weiss agreed. Soon a loud growl noise came from their stomachs as the teens realized that not a single one of them have eaten since breakfast.

"Let's find a place to eat. We can't fight any Grimm that may appear if we're hungry." Yang suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ruby agreed as they entered the local tavern. As they entered the tavern, it was relatively empty with only a couple of people within that being the owner, a man in red clothing, and two men and a woman sitting and chatting on a table.

"Well, you guys must be the team of kids from Haven what can I get you?" The owner asked.

"Wow, have news of us coming really spread around?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, as you probably could tell, we are not a very big village, so news travels fast plus it's not every day that huntsman or huntresses even those in training come to the village." The owner explained as he took the girls orders.

"Wow, I feel kinds famous here if everyone knows about us, this must be what Weiss feels like all the time!" Yang joked.

"Not really, but if it makes you feel like it, then, by all means, feel like your famous," Weiss replied.

"Wow, these fish are top tier thanks for catching them for me, Jason." The Tavern Owner thanked.

"No problem, Kevin, see ya later," Jason replied as he went to leave the Tavern.

"Wait, that voice and name…" Ruby pointed out.

"It couldn't be right?" Weiss asked. They all turned to look at the boy recognizing the spiky black hair and distinctive scar above his right eye.

"No way how did Pyrrha manage to predict this?!" Blake questioned, quite surprised.

"Jason, is that you?" Ruby asked as she got out of her seat.

Jason looked over, spotting her and the rest of Team RWBY as he was not currently sensing the energy around him. He was actually quite surprised to see his old friends here, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Oh hey guys what's going on, it's been a while hasn't it!" Jason laughed as he greeted his old friends.

"That's all you say after four months without calling?!" Weiss scolded as Jason raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, come on, there's no need to get like that, Weiss. I was busy, and also, we don't get great reception out here." Jason defended.

"Well, it's good to see you again!" Yang grinned.

"Yeah, you guys look great how's Haven?" Jason asked.

"It's nice but not as good as Beacon, I would say," Blake answered.

"Yeah, and the classes are even more boring," Ruby complained.

"Let me guess Weiss is making you study to keep up your grades." Jason laughed.

"Yeah, she is." Ruby deadpanned.

"So anyway, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, this is my home village. I grew up here, so from time to time, I visit and lend a helping hand for free to make sure the village is okay." Jason explained.

"Wait, you grew up here?!" Ruby questioned.

"Yep, that's right born and…wait, I wasn't really born here, so I guess just raised," Jason answered.

"So, that's where we heard the name of this place from!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah, I think I may have brought it up once or twice," Jason said. Everyone was chatting away with Jason as their food came, all except Blake, who couldn't help but notice Jason's regrown tail.

"Jason?" Blake called.

"Yeah, what's up, Blake?" Jason asked.

"Is…is that your tail?" Blake questioned, causing everyone to notice the tail.

"Wait wasn't your tail cu…" Before Ruby could finish, Weiss put a hand on her mouth.

"Keep quiet you dolt we don't want people knowing about this." Weiss asserted.

"Right, sorry." Ruby apologized.

"But wasn't it like you know, after you turned into a big ape?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but two months back, I woke up one morning feeling a strange sensation from that area, and when I looked in the mirror, I saw that it grew back," Jason explained.

"Man, was I happy I made everyone wake up to see the miracle!" Jason exclaimed.

"That's so childish," Weiss commented.

"Sounds like Ruby on her birthday." Yang compared.

"Will you stop doing that!" Ruby complained.

"So wait if you provide some service to the village, why are we needed?" Blake asked.

"Well, I can't be here all the time, plus what I did was never official, so it wasn't really reported," Jason explained.

"That makes sense," Yang said.

"So, how's everyone back on your end?" Ruby asked.

"They're doing great though we do have some problems arising. It's nothing we can't handle." Jason answered.

"What kind of problems?" Weiss asked.

"It's with Damian and Alex apparently their family isn't so happy with them being out and about, and how they went to Beacon, so they are sending some of their members to force them to return," Jason explained.

"That's terrible," Weiss replied, sympathizing with the brothers making her think of her own situation with her father.

"Yeah, but like I said nothing, we can't handle, then, of course, there's helping protect Amber, but just like before, it's not a problem." Jason finished.

"By the way, Yang, how's the new arm?" Jason asked.

"It's great while I do miss my real arm. This thing is pretty cool! It acts as my second weapon, and it keeps me super strong." Yang boasted.

"Wow, that's cool," Jason commented. Soon the door to the tavern opened, and another familiar face walked into the establishment. Evan walked into the Tavern, looking for Jason when he noticed the others as well.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd see you guys today!" Evan exclaimed.

"Hey, Mr. Connoisseur, how've you been?" Yang asked.

"I was hoping you guys forgot about that." Evan deadpanned.

"Ha, you wish we're never going to forget." Ruby declared as the four girls glared at him.

"Well, to answer your question from earlier, I'm good just training with this idiot and slaying some Grimm." Evan boasted.

"Also trying and failing to pick up girls," Jason added.

"Yeah, and…knock it off!" Evan yelled after realizing what Jason said.

"So, what did you need, Evan I thought you were supposed to take the east?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, well, I finished early, so I thought I'd come and visit this place and relax, you know," Evan answered.

"So, since you grew up here, mind showing us your house?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Jason answered.

"Just to let you know, my house isn't that big," Jason added as they left the tavern once Team RWBY finished their food.

Jason led them out of the village and onto the hill that held his home on the top, and as they entered Jason's house, everyone split up to look at several different things. With Ruby and Blake, they were looking at all the family photos of Jason and his mother that surrounded her old staff, which Ruby questioned about.

"Hey, Jason, how did your mother's staff work?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you see, it expands a good amount to hit Grimm away, then blasts them with the gun chambers," Jason explained as Ruby stared at the weapon with stars in her eyes.

"You guys looked like a really nice family," Blake commented.

"Yeah, I still miss her, but I know she's still with me," Jason replied. With Weiss and Yang, they were just exploring the old home seeing the many rooms of the house.

"Wow, this place reminds me a lot of my home back in Patch." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, it must have been nice to grow up here," Weiss added. Weiss was a tad jealous of Jason having grown up like this with a mother who cared and not one who drowned herself in alcohol or a father who ruined the family image.

"So, what do you guys think?" Jason asked.

"I like it a lot. I can definitely see you growing up here." Ruby answered.

"Yeah, this place is pretty cool," Yang added.

"Well, while you're on your mission, you guys are welcomed to stay here if you'd like." Jason offered.

"Really, are you sure you're okay with that?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, why not we're friends, aren't we," Jason answered. After that, Jason and Evan spent the rest of the evening talking with Team RWBY about how things were going.

"Really, Pyrrha actually asked Jaune out?!" Evan asked.

"Yep, you should've seen the look on his face. He had no idea how to respond, but of course, he eventually said yes." Yang explained.

"I'm going to die alone, aren't I?" Evan asked sarcastically as dramatic tears came down from his eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that I'm sure there is some girl out there for you." Yang comforted.

"Yeah, well, the only girl I ever came close to being on a date with was you, but that doesn't count," Evan explained.

"Yeah, well, if you actually played your cards right, I wouldn't have minded going out with you." Yang teased.

"Hey, the way I see it, I always play the cards right." Evan laughed with Yang joining.

"Come on, Ruby homework isn't that hard plus the faster you do it, the more time you have to do what you want," Jason explained.

"See Ruby, he agrees with me now you have no other excuses to weasel your way out of doing your homework." Weiss boasted.

"Fine, then I'll think up of new ones!" Ruby declared.

"You will do no such thing!" Weiss shot back.

"So Blake, are you still all obsessed with finding the White Fang?" Jason asked.

"As of late, I've actually decided to look into a way to stop the White Fang for good. But I don't know how. Eventually, I think I might visit my parents in Menagerie for their advice." Blake explained.

"Well, I think you can do it, and I wish you the best of luck, Blake." Jason smiled, getting a nod from Blake.

"So how strong have you guys gotten?" Yang asked.

"Hard to say, but from what Elias has told me, both Evan and I could take Silas on one on one easy, unlike during the Vytal Festival," Jason explained.

"Yeah, and with the others, it's similar though they couldn't take Silas one on one they're strong enough to fight against someone of that caliber together," Evan added.

"How about you guys?" Jason asked.

"Well, we also have gotten pretty strong while working with our semblances like for me, I'm close to mastering my summoning," Weiss answered.

"Plus, I'm way faster than I was before!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I am able to make multiple shadows at once to confuse the enemy," Blake said.

"Yeah, and I can take more damage and dish out even greater damage as well, thanks to following the training methods I learned from Kai." Yang bragged.

"That's great how about you guys have a round with us some time," Jason suggested.

"No, thanks." They all answered simultaneously.

"While we would like to, it's just, we know that you guys are still out of our league," Ruby explained.

"Oh well, that's fine," Evan replied.

"By the way, there's something I should warn you guys about while you're in this area." Jason began getting everyone's attention.

"Last week I was going to kill some Ursa in this area, and when I found them, they were about to kill someone, so I saved them. When I saved this person, I managed to give them first aid, and when they awoke, I fed them, but before they could leave an injury, they didn't have before appeared on their leg, and it was already infected." Jason continued. Everyone was listening in with shocked at what Jason was telling them.

"I had to take them to Kai for treatment, and he theorized that the Grimm had gained a new power to cause injuries on a person later after a certain amount of time has passed and most likely cause some sort of sickness with it." Jason finished.

"That's insane can a Grimm really do that?" Ruby asked.

"No idea, but it's the best theory we have, maybe Salem found a way to make the Grimm stronger but who knows. Either way, I haven't seen or heard anything else like that happening with Grimm anywhere else I've been to." Jason began.

"So either it was a rare occurrence, or maybe these new Grimm are spread far and wide being tested, so be careful nonetheless," Jason explained. Team RWBY nodded as Jason finished explaining the story to them, understanding the possible threat.

"Well, we should get going back to Kai's mountain we've got some business to attend to," Evan said.

"Yeah, we have to pick up some food on the way, and I'd rather not keep Kai waiting. See ya guys later!" Jason waved as he and Evan flew off into the distance.

"Say hi to the others for us!" Ruby yelled as they flew off.

"Wow, that is still super cool," Yang commented as they watched their two friends fly off.

"It was nice to see them again," Weiss said.

"Yeah, it was though I do wish they could have stayed longer." Ruby agreed.

"So, are we going to stay at his house, or should we stay at an inn?" Blake asked.

"I vote for his house. I mean, he did say that we could." Weiss voted.

"Yeah, plus we're already here." Ruby agreed.

"Guess we're staying here then!" Yang exclaimed as they walked back into Jason's house.

"Let's just try not to break anything while we're staying here since we are guests," Weiss suggested as they prepared a room for them to sleep in when the time comes.

* * *

**Later…**

"Did we really need to get this much?" Evan asked as he and Jason flew high over Anima with supplies in their hands.

"Of course, I mean come on you know how much food we go through plus this is good training carrying all this stuff while flying," Jason explained.

"First of all, you're the one that eats so much, and second I get most of this stuff, but why did you buy ice cream? We don't usually eat that?" Evan asked.

"That's for Neo I feel bad for her not being able to leave her room that much, so I asked what her favorite food was," Jason answered.

"Wow, and here I thought you weren't able to be romantic with a girl." Evan teased.

"What are you talking about? I am just doing this to make her feel better." Jason stated.

"Sure, you are," Evan replied with a smile, not believing him.

"I still wonder how that injury got so bad and how she even got it at all." Jason pondered.

"Yeah, it is odd if a Grimm did cause it then how." Evan agreed.

"Maybe Kai was right, and Salem found a way to make the Grimm stronger somehow," Jason suggested.

"By the way, why didn't you tell Team RWBY about Neo? It seemed like you tried to avoid it?" Evan asked.

"Well, I know there is some history between them and her, so I didn't want to tell them about her just yet," Jason explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but still, I think you could have told them earlier knowing you, you would have convinced them of your decision easily." Evan countered.

"Well, then I'll tell them next time." Jason decided as they touched down upon the mountaintop.

"Took you guys long enough weren't you both supposed to be back a couple of hours ago?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you'll never guess who we ran into back in my hometown," Jason replied.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Team RWBY apparently was assigned a mission there, and we ran into them in the tavern," Evan answered.

"Really, how've they been?" Damian asked.

"They've been good. They said that they're enjoying Haven quite a bit. They say hi, by the way." Jason answered.

"I forget who was Team RWBY again?" Elias asked.

"They were the all-girl team," Evan answered.

"Oh, right, I don't think I've talked to them that much," Elias replied.

"To be fair, I don't think you've spoken that much with any of our friends since the battle with your brothers." Jason pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I think you're right." Elias agreed.

"Well, it seems like you guys had a fun time since you guys were gone for a couple of hours," Amber commented.

"Yeah it was great catching up with them they will be there for a week so we can visit them whenever we want during that time," Jason said.

"That does sound fun maybe we will in a couple of days, but you should get those supplies to Kai he's kinda freaking out," Damian replied.

"Where those maggots at!" Kai yelled from across the courtyard.

"Oh shit, he's mad let's bring these supplies over to him before he snaps!" Evan panicked.

"Yeah, you're right." Jason agreed as both rushed over to give Kai the supplies.

"Bout time you maggots got here where my stuff at?" Kai asked as they arrived.

"Here it is, Kai," Jason said as he and Evan handed him the supplies. Kai then took everything out of the bags they were in and separated them into two piles putting one away in the storage and taking the others away somewhere else.

"Wait, where are you taking those?" Evan asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's personal stuff," Kai answered.

"For what, though?" Jason asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Kai questioned. Both of the boys then realized what Kai was doing was going to do with those supplies.

"No wonder the lady at the pharmacy was looking at me weird," Jason said.

"Yeah, I think we might be banned from there now," Evan commented as they left Kai to do his thing.

"I'm going to go check on Neo now, see ya," Jason said as he began to head off.

"You know I could come with." Evan debated.

"Yeah, you could, but I don't think she really likes you." Jason countered.

"Oh yeah, that's right well I'll be with the others then." Evan smiled as he left Jason to go to Neo. As Jason arrived at Neo's room, he gave the door a knock before he entered the room.

"Hey Neo, how are you feeling?" Jason asked as he entered the room. When he entered, he saw Neo on her bed, attempting to get up and walk but flinching at the pain from her leg.

_"I'm fine, thanks still can't put pressure on my leg, though," _Neo answered as she noticed Jason walk into the room.

"Well, it seems like it's still getting better though I can't understand why it's taking so long to heal with your aura intact," Jason replied as he helped Neo onto a nearby chair.

"Does it at least not hurt when you don't put pressure on it?" Jason asked.

_"Yes, and about time too, it made it hard to sleep," _Neo answered.

After a week had passed Jason and Neo had made a system for how to communicate, since Neo didn't want all her thoughts to be read all the time by Jason, they came up with a way to signal when he would read her mind to talk.

_"So, what took you and your pervert friend so long to get back?" _Neo asked.

"We ran into some old friends and decided to catch up before we came back," Jason explained.

_"Old friends? Is it anyone I know?" _Neo asked with a smug smile.

"Yeah, it was Team RWBY," Jason answered.

_"Team RWBY were those the ones that kept interfering with Roman's plans?" _Neo questioned.

"Yeah, those are the ones. I haven't told them about you yet, though, since, at the moment, they would probably overreact," Jason explained.

_"I could imagine," _Neo replied.

"So ready for dinner, I got some ice cream to cheer you up?" Jason asked as Neo perked up.

_"If you did, then I am ready." _Neo smiled. Neo put her arm around Jason's shoulder as he helped her out of her room and towards the dining hall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you? It would be faster?" Jason asked.

_"Yes, I'm sure, thanks, but no thanks," _Neo replied, a tad embarrassed at the thought.

"Alright, if you think so," Jason said.

_"Don't you mean say so?" _Neo asked.

"Well, you didn't say it. You thought it technically." Jason explained. Neo gave Jason several strong pokes on his face with an annoyed look.

"Okay, I'm sorry, please stop!" Jason begged as Neo stopped her assault with a smug smile. They reached the dining hall soon after greeting the others as they sat down.

"Hey there, just in time for dinner." Elias greeted.

"Bringing in Neo like that really shows how you feel Romeo." Evan teased, getting a glare from Neo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked, confused about what Evan meant.

"Don't worry about it," Evan replied as everyone began to eat their food.

"You need to watch less Remnant Hulu." Alex sighed.

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

"So have you pinpointed where exactly they are in Anima?" Asher asked.

"Not yet, we do know they are somewhere in the northwest part of Anima but not exactly where," Diana answered.

"Fine then go from village to village and ask about them and start with the smaller ones that cannot afford that many huntsmen or huntresses those will be the ones they will most likely visit," Asher ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Replied everyone on the team save Diana as they left.

"Why are you still here?" Asher questioned.

"I have something I wanted to discuss with you, sir," Diana answered.

"What would that be?" Asher inquired.

"It's about the team Damian and Alex were on at Beacon and whom they're still probably with," Diana answered.

"Continue," Asher ordered.

"You see, I did some investigating into the other two and noticed that one of them was the same person who demonstrated an almost god-like power during the end of the Vytal Festival." Diana continued.

"What are we supposed to do if we encounter him or the other one our strength cannot compare to either?" Diana asked.

"Does it matter we have the numbers," Asher replied.

"But you saw the battle how can we compete with that strength?" Diana questioned.

"We'll just get them separated from them if it bothers you that much," Asher answered.

"Now get going, you have a mission to do," Asher ordered. Diana nodded and left her brother going to find Damian and Alex wherever they were on Anima.

* * *

**Next-Day Kai's Mountain…**

"Are we really doing this?" Alex asked.

"That depends if you're man enough," Evan answered.

"Fine, I'll bet two-hundred on it happening," Alex replied, handing him the lien.

"I'll do three-hundred on it not happening," Damian responded, handing Evan the lien.

"Cool, I think I'll do five-hundred on it happening," Evan said, placing his own lien in his hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Elias asked as he walked up to them in the courtyard. They were watching Jason help Neo try to walk as she was still recovering from her leg injury.

"We're placing some friendly bets," Evan answered.

"On what?" Elias questioned.

"On whether or not Jason and Neo are going to start dating," Alex explained.

"Really, you guys are betting on that?" Elias prodded.

"Yep, want to join in?" Damian asked.

"Sure, why not? I'll bet three-fifty on them not dating." Elias bet handing Evan the lien.

"Well, that makes two players on both sides now. All we need to do is wait." Evan smiled as they continued to watch Jason and Neo. Jason held Neo's hands in his as he helped her walk forward, she was embarrassed at the act but knew it was necessary though she did wish they didn't have spectators.

_"How much longer do we have to do this?" _Neo asked.

"Until you can walk normally again," Jason answered as they continued forward.

_"But do they have to watch?" _Neo questioned.

"Don't let them bother you. Just look at me and focus." Jason replied. Blushing a little at the thought, she did so anyway and focused on walking while only looking at Jason.

"_I do wonder why they are watching us, though." _Jason pondered. As Jason and Neo continued walking, Jason was thinking of whether or not he should tell Neo that he is a Saiyan and not a faunus.

_"I mean, if we're going to be friends, I should be honest with her, plus what harm could it cause to tell her." _Jason thought. He felt Neo tap him, getting his attention clearly wanting to talk.

_"Is something on your mind you were spacing out there?" _Neo asked.

"Oh, it's nothing I'll tell you later, for now, I think it's time to try and walk on your own," Jason answered as he slowly let go of her hands. Neo stumbled a bit at first, but after getting through some of the pain, she was able to walk around without help.

"There you go, you're doing great!" Jason complimented.

_"I'm not a toddler walking for the first time. You don't have to make such a big deal about this." _Neo complained.

"Sorry about that." Jason laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, why do you think they'll get together?" Elias asked.

"No real reason. It's just this is the closest he's gotten to a girl." Evan answered.

"Plus, he's jealous and is assuming things," Damian added.

"That's one opinion." Evan retorted.

"Still though you've got to admit it does seem probable," Evan said.

"I guess, but still, though, I feel like you're overthinking it," Elias replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked as he and Neo suddenly arrived in front of the group without their knowledge.

"Daaahhh! Nothing we're talking about, nothing!" Evan stated. Neo leaned in and stared daggers into them all until she turned to Jason, signaling him to tell them what she was saying.

"What is she saying?" Elias asked.

"She wants to know why you guys were exchanging lien earlier?" Jason told.

"No reason," Damian answered quickly.

"Yeah, just you know, making some bets on stuff," Evan added.

"Stuff like what?" Jason asked.

"About whether or not…" Elias began before Evan interrupted him covering his mouth.

"About whether or not Kai will go cold turkey." Evan lied, laughing nervously.

"Bitch you wish!" Kai yelled from the nearby building. Neo looked at Jason, having a talk with him mentally once more, getting a nod from Jason.

"She doesn't believe you and wants to know what you were really betting on," Jason told his friends.

"It's nothing just you know…" Before he could finish his excuse, he went silent as he Elias and Jason looked over towards the distance. Neo looked confused at why they were looking away and not finishing the conversation she tapped on Jason's shoulder to get his attention and talk.

_"What's wrong?" _Neo asked.

"Some strong energy level just appeared in that direction, though I mean strong as in stronger than most people on Remnant apart from us," Jason explained.

"We should go and check it out to be safe." Elias asserted.

"Good idea." Evan agreed.

"We'll be back. This shouldn't take long," Jason said.

_"Okay, while you're gone, I'm going to interrogate your friends here," _Neo told Jason.

"Okay, just don't hurt them," Jason replied as he flew off.

"What did he mean by that?" Damian questioned as he and Alex turned to Neo. Neo just smirked evilly as she held her Hush and slowly approached the two.

"I already regret taking part in this bet." Alex murmured as Neo began her interrogation.

"So, what do you think is the source of this energy?" Evan asked.

"Don't know, but from what I can tell, there are several not just one if I had to guess I'd say five, but we're too far for me to be sure," Jason answered.

"We'll find out once we find them," Elias stated as they closed in on the energy.

Soon they reached their destination, and they saw seven people flying around doing something they couldn't understand. But what caught them most off guard was that not a single one of the people that were flying were human or faunus, but each were something else entirely.

"What the hell! Who or what are they?" Evan asked.

"They're clearly not of Remnant but that armor they're wearing and those devices they have from the information I have from Talon's research they're identical to that of the Frieza Force," Elias explained.

"And what the hell is the Frieza Force?" Jason questioned.

"They are the army led by a tyrant named Frieza, though I don't know much about them other than they are very strong, that they enslaved the Saiyans not too long after they took our planet and that they conquer planets," Elias answered.

"Well, that's bad," Evan stated.

"Yeah, that's bad, so let's see what we can do about it." Jason agreed. Soon they charged at the seven scouts taking them by surprise, causing a panic in the squad.

"Sir, we have incoming!" One of the scouts declared.

"What the hell where did these freaks come from?!" An Appule asked.

"Who cares, get rid of them!" The leader ordered. The entire squad went to attack the three fighters, but each were easily taken out by the group until two remained.

"Now, before we deal with you, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Why should any of you care you'll die soon anyway!" The Leader declared.

He began charging up his power with a loud yell as an Appule watched from behind. Once the Leader finished charging, he cracked a broad smile, thinking that he was now going to have the upper hand.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting such a challenge when we came to this world, but I refuse to fail the boss." The Leader said.

"So, who's going to deal with him?" Evan asked.

"Rock paper scissors?" Jason suggested.

"Alright." Elias agreed. The three then began a quick game of rock paper scissors much to the confusion of the two remaining scouts.

"What are you people doing?" Questioned the Leader

"Sir Kiza, do you think it's an attack?" asked the Appule.

"Does that look like an attack idiot!" Kiza shot back. Once the game was finished, Jason came out the winner as he approached the now named Kiza.

"Well, if you finished your little game or whatever you were doing prepare to die with a low power level like that, I'm surprised that you even took out my troops." Kiza boasted.

"That's just because I'm keeping my power level down so that I'm harder to detect, but if you want, I'll give you a taste," Jason replied as he began to power up, letting out a loud yell.

"Uh, sir, his power level is increasing!" The Appule announced.

"What does the scouter say?!" Kiza asked.

"It's…it's over 9,000!" The Appule declared.

"9,000, but that's…wait, why am I worried my power level is 120,000," Kiza said.

"Oh, sorry I read that wrong. His power level is 151,000, sir, but I guess I was technically right." The Appule clarified.

"Wait, what?!" Kiza replied, but before he could react, Jason charged at him, landing a strong blow on his face sending him flying towards the ground.

"Pay attention to the fight, pal." Jason insulted.

"Damn you die!" Kiza yelled as he blasted a beam at Jason, who countered with a Buster Flare. Jason's attack easily overpowered the Kiza's cutting through it and blowing him far away.

"Is that all he's got I'm a little disappointed," Jason commented. Soon Kiza came plowing through trees as he arose back from the attack punching at Jason, who crossed his arms in front of him, blocking the attack.

"I'm not going to be outdone from some nobody from some underdeveloped species on this planet!" Kiza screamed, attacking Jason again.

Jason easily blocked each attack but was pushed back, not getting an opportunity to make a counterattack. Thinking quickly, Jason flipped backward to dodge the next of Kiza's attacks charging energy into his hand. He blasted him away once he faced him again. Once Jason made his opening, he made use of it, landing several decisive blows upon Kiza and sending him flying into the Appule.

_"This is a bit disappointing. I don't even need to use the full power of my base state." _Jason thought.

"Okay, while this was fun and all, I'm done playing now, answer us why you're here, and we may let you go and just to let you know I'm not even going all out," Jason demanded as he descended onto the ground.

"I'll never tell fool don't think this is ov…" Kiza began before he went silent after noticing Jason's tail.

"You…you're a Saiyan!" Kiza quavered.

"That's right, what does that matter?" Jason asked.

"Your people are supposed to be dead when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta how are you alive?!" Kiza questioned.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Screw this, I'm out of here this is out of my pay grade!" Kiza screamed as he flew off. But before he could get far, his armor began to beep rapidly until it exploded loudly and not long after followed the rest of the squad until every last one of them were incinerated.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?!" Evan asked.

"They just blew up, but why?!" Jason questioned.

"Who knows my best guess was is that it is a countermeasure so that their equipment doesn't fall into enemy hands, but still they were all alive whatever this was it doesn't look good," Elias replied.

"Should we be worried about this whole situation?" Jason asked.

"Maybe that depends on whether or not they were here on orders or here on their own volition sadly none are alive anymore to question nor is anything left for us to investigate, so it's best to be on guard just in case more of these guys come," Elias explained.

"At least the one thing we do know was that they were a part of the Frieza Force." Elias finished. Jason looked back at the scene, thinking about the whole situation.

_"Was what he said true about my people and my homeworld?" _Jason questioned as they flew back towards Kai's Mountain.

* * *

**Deep Space Cooler Flagship...**

"Lord Cooler, was that necessary?" Salza asked.

"Of course he was abandoning his mission and besides they all served their purpose anyway the people of this backwater planet are barely worth our time so once we get there they'll be quick work." Cooler explained.

"We're going to the planet ourselves, Sir?" Salza asked.

"You heard what Kiza said there was a Saiyan on that planet, and if I want to bring back the honor to my family name that Frieza ran through the mud, I will have to kill every last Saiyan that escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta starting with this one." Cooler answered.

"What about the Super Saiyan that killed Frieza Lord Cooler?" Salza questioned.

"He can wait for now. Besides, this one is closer." Cooler answered.

"I understand Lord Cooler it will take us a few months to reach this planet we will begin heading there immediately," Salza said. Cooler's ship then made its way towards Remnant, and it will arrive in the manner of months.

* * *

**Remnant...**

"Now that we're back, we should tell the others about what we encountered," Evan said as he, Elias, and Jason touched back down on Kai's Mountain, slightly worried at the appearances of the scouts.

"Probably not right now since Neo doesn't know about my whole alien origins, so I think I'm going to explain that to her first," Jason replied.

"Alright, well how about you do that while we explain the situation to the others," Elias suggested.

"Alright, see you guys in a bit," Jason responded as he left to go find Neo. As Elias and Evan went to gather the others, they found Damian and Alex on the ground with what seemed like smoke rising from their bodies and large lumps upon their heads.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Evan asked.

"It's too hard to explain," Damian muttered.

"Neo…is…scary." Alex stuttered as he passed out.

"I'm scared now," Evan stated.

"Yeah, this is pretty scary." Elias agreed. With Jason, he had finally found Neo looking over the edge of the mountain to the horizon.

"There you are, so how did the interrogation go?" Jason asked as he approached Neo. Neo turned to face Jason, and immediately her face turned red at the sight of him.

_"It went good," _Neo answered bluntly as she turned away from him.

"Is that so what did you find out?" Jason asked.

_"Nothing important, don't worry about it," _Neo answered, bluntly remembering what Damian and Alex told her.

**"We were betting on whether or not you and Jason will start dating!" **Damian yelled.

**"We're Sorry!" **Alex cried from Neo's interrogation. Neo became super embarrassed at this and gave a quick yet strong whack on their heads with her umbrella before leaving.

"Really it seemed like you were interested in what they were doing was it really nothing?" Jason asked.

_"Yep, don't worry about it," _Neo answered.

"Well, if you say so," Jason replied.

"So, there's something I need to tell you, Neo," Jason said, getting her to turn back around.

_"What is it?" _Neo asked.

"It's something really important that I've been meaning to tell you since you decided to stay here." Jason began as he got closer to Neo.

_"What…what is it?" _Neo questioned, blushing.

_"What is wrong with me have what those two idiots said getting to me?!" _Neo panicked.

"You see, I…I…I'm an alien," Jason answered. Neo deadpanned at the sudden information, not knowing how to take it in.

_"I…I'm sorry what?" _Neo questioned now with all the thoughts instigated by Damian and Alex now out of her head.

"I may look like a faunus. I am actually from a species called the Saiyans, and I came here from whatever planet I was born on as a baby." Jason explained. Neo just went to her normal silent self as she processed what Jason had told her.

_"Is this some kind of joke?" _Neo asked.

"No, I'm telling you the truth," Jason answered.

_"You're an alien?" _Neo questioned.

"Yes," Jason affirmed.

_"So, you're from outer space?" _Neo asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jason replied.

_"But, you look like a normal faunus." _Neo debated.

"I know, right. Actually, I didn't even know until a couple of months ago when I fought against the man who created Elias, who is also an alien," Jason explained.

"_But he looks human!" _Neo countered.

"I know right, it's weird," Jason responded. Neo was shocked at what Jason had told her, giving Jason a slow poke on his chest to make sure he was real.

"Well, I can assure you that I'm real Neo, but what do you think about being friends with an alien?" Jason asked.

_"Well, it's odd, but I guess it doesn't really change anything does it," _Neo answered.

"I thought you might say that, but also cards on the table I can also transform into a giant ape if I see highly concentrated moonlight," Jason stated.

_"You what now?" _Neo asked.

"Yeah, back before we met, I was in a battle with Elias's creator, and well, I fell into the Mirror Mountains. I was exposed to concentrated moonlight there, and I don't actually remember what happened afterward, but I was told that I transformed into a giant ape then went on a rampage." Jason explained.

"Thankfully, Elias said that would be the only place on the entire planet where that could happen to me, so there is no need to worry," Jason added.

_"Okay, well, that aside, I can still live with it," _Neo replied.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I need to tell you about what me Evan and Elias encountered when we left." Jason insisted. Jason began to explain what happened to Neo, who listened in intently to the story.

_"So, these other aliens may come to invade?" _Neo asked.

"Maybe, but we can't say for sure whether or not it will happen, so it's best to be on guard for now," Jason explained.

"So, in preparation, we are going to be training extra hard, and if you'd like, you can join us when you're ready." Jason offered. Neo accepted as they both walked away towards the courtyard to join the others.

* * *

**Nearby…**

"_I didn't think that following those guys flying would take me anywhere, but I finally found it, this is the place where Damian and Alex have been all along!" _Diana thought.

While she was scouting around Anima for the whereabouts of Damian and Alex when she had spotted three figures flying above her. She had remembered that the two people of Damian and Alex's team were able to fly as she saw from the Vytal Festival footage and decided to follow them until she reached a tall mountain.

Once she reached the top exhausted, she found a large complex like place with a large courtyard and several buildings, and while doing some searching around found who she was looking for. Damian and Alex were with several others in the courtyard doing what looked to be training as she hid behind a wall far off.

_"I should go and report this to Asher." _Diana thought. As she turned to leave, she bumped into something and fell down looking up, she was face to face with three men looking down on her.

"So you're the one who followed us up here care to explain why," Evan demanded.

"I…uh…" Diana began but couldn't find the words to say.

"Diana!" Alex yelled as he the others came to see what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Damian asked.

"Shouldn't that be obvious," Diana replied.

"Okay, who is she?" Jason questioned.

"Remember the member of our family's dragon faction we told you about, well this is her," Alex answered.

"I see, so can you explain to us why you're here, miss?" Jason questioned. Diana remained silent. She could see no way out of this situation even if she ran, she knew that she wouldn't get far.

"Is she a mute like Neo?" Jason asked, confused at the silence. Neo wasn't happy with that for the only mute allowed around here was going to be her, but before she could take any action, she was stopped by Jason.

"She's not mute. She's most likely trying to find a way out of this situation. Plus, she just talked earlier." Damian answered.

"I think you already know why I'm here," Diana answered.

"She's here just to take you guys back to your family?" Amber asked.

"No, she couldn't do that with everyone here. She was probably going to go and report our location to the others." Alex theorized.

"So, what should we do with her?" Elias asked.

"Well, I doubt she'll lead us to the others, so should we keep her here for now or just let her go?" Jason queried.

"That depends, Diana, who's leading this mission?" Damian asked.

"Not telling," Diana stated.

"Is it Asher?" Alex questioned.

"No!" Diana lied.

"Okay, so it's Asher," Damian replied, seeing right through her lie.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

"That means they're not going to stop until they capture us, or we're dead," Alex answered.

"Yeah, Asher always was one to never stop," Damian added.

"That doesn't sound good," Elias commented.

"Yeah, so here's what's going to happen." Damian began kneeling down next to Diana.

"You're going to go back to Asher and tell him that if he wants to make us go back, then he's going to have to meet with us, and we'll have a Jiyu Game." Damian asserted.

"A Jiyu Game!" Diana gasped.

"What the hell is a Jiyu Game?" Evan asked.

"A Jiyu Game is a tradition in our family that occurs to resolve disputes, and whoever wins well, you can figure the rest," Alex explained.

"So if you win, they leave you alone, and if you lose…" Jason began.

"Then we have to go back home." Damian finished for him.

"Don't tell me you actually think you can win against us in a one on one fight?" Diana questioned.

"Of course, we do we've come this far and have gotten strong thanks to our friends far stronger than anyone back home." Damian declared.

"You've gone crazy, haven't you since you left home?" Diana questioned.

"Believe what you want. We don't care now get lost." Alex demanded. Diana slowly got up and ran away from the group heading quickly down the mountain to report to Asher.

"Well, that was something, but at least that will be one less thing for us to worry about now." Jason sighed.

"You say that like they won already," Amber commented.

"Well yeah, I have faith that they'll win," Jason explained.

"Still, you shouldn't be too overconfident," Amber stated.

"Don't worry, we'll win. We have the advantage of knowing their moves while they don't know all of ours," Damian assured.

"Well, I guess we should get back to training," Jason suggested as Neo grabbed onto him and dragged him back towards the courtyard.

_"That's right, you still have to teach me that energy-sensing technique like you promised," _Neo stated as they all went back to training.

* * *

**Vale…**

Ozpin looked upon Vale from his perch above, reconstruction of the city was progressing at a slow speed. All thanks to the devastation the Tuffles had caused to the city. Even after four months, they were no closer to securing the city with not even a third the wall repaired and Grimm still roaming the streets.

_"After all this time, it's a little surprising that Salem hasn't made any moves on this relic. Or the others." _Ozpin thought. Ozpin then felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket, indicating a message.

_"At least the CCT wasn't destroyed." _Ozpin thought as he pulled out his scroll. He had received a message from Qrow which read **_I have a lead on Spring, but Queen is not too far behind seems to be planning on attacking Haven_**_._

Ozpin frowned at the message it seemed Salem was going to make her move sooner or later, but Haven was protected by people he trusted, and he knew if needed, he could count on Mura and his students.

_"I do hope that Mr. Shin is doing all right after all that happened, I'm sure he still blames himself for the current state of Vale." _Ozpin thought.

Ozpin still couldn't believe that Leo was a traitor after he and Ironwood apprehended him, he had immediately confessed to allying himself with Salem. At the moment, Haven had no real headmaster but was being overseen by the council and teachers. As for the key to the vault of the relic of knowledge, it was safe in Ozpin's hands.

_"I am still worried about the future while Salem is always a problem, I feel that our problems with beings of other worlds are far from over." _Ozpin thought as he looked above to the sky.

* * *

**Team JNPR…**

"Alright, last one, let's do this!" Nora exclaimed as they closed in. Team JNPR were clearing out the last of the Grimm on their mission with the last Grimm being a Beringel who they had cornered in the cave they were in.

"Don't get too excited, Nora, we need to stay on guard," Jaune advised.

Nora began to rain down fire onto the Beringel with her Magnhild's grenade launcher mode with Pyrrha closing in and landing several attacks onto the Beringel. The Beringel swung at Pyrrha as she attacked but couldn't land a hit on her, and soon Jaune and Ren snuck up on the Grimm as it was distracted and sliced it in half.

"Alright, mission accomplished!" Jaune proclaimed.

"That was pretty easy. We must be getting better." Pyrrha commented.

"Hey, have Beringel's always had tails?" Ren asked as he looked at the Beringel's bottom half. Everyone gathered to look at the severed half of the Beringel to see a small tail on it.

"That's pretty odd I don't think they're supposed to have tails," Pyrrha replied as the body slowly dissolved. However unknown to them, the top half of the Beringel was still moving and slowly turning to face the team. Soon its mouth began to light up as it began to charge an attack at the team.

"LOOK OUT!" Jaune yelled as he noticed the Beringel. They managed to dodge a large beam that shot out from the Beringel's mouth as it finally fully dissolved.

"Did that Beringel just shoot a laser?!" Nora questioned.

"Was that Ki?" Ren pondered.

"It might have been, but I can't say for sure what that was, but I am sure a Beringel could never do that before," Pyrrha stated.

"Do you think this Salem might've made some upgrades to the Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"Probably, we should report this to General Ironwood or Professor Ozpin when we return," Pyrrha suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, let's get out of here," Jaune agreed as the team left. As they left the cave, a Seer Grimm came out of the darkness with Salem watching from the other side with a large evil smile on her face.

"A successful creation though destroyed before it could awaken its full power," Salem smiled. But soon, a small crawling black mass was crawling away from the dissolving body of the Beringel moving towards the Seer.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Salem questioned as she made the Seer pick it up as it moved up the tendril and over its face.

"It seems I spoke too soon. You are an interesting specimen that I must look further into." Salem stated as she made the Seer bring it back to her in the vast wastelands that she calls home.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"A Jiyu Game, they dare challenge us to a Jiyu Game!" Asher yelled in anger.

"Yes, they challenged us, and as you know, as tradition dictates…" Diana began.

"Don't quote tradition to me!" Asher shot in a rage.

"If they want a Jiyu Game, then they'll have it!" Asher declared. Asher gathered the entire team that was sent to capture Damian and Alex to tell them the news.

"It seems like our quarry wants to fight back with a Jiyu Game, so in three days, we will have them come to a stage prepared for the battle. We will drag the two of them back home in disgrace!" Asher announced. The group roared with cheers as they agreed with Asher's feelings, all except Diana, who once again still had doubts about their chances of success.

"Asher." Diana began.

"Sir Asher." Asher corrected.

"Whatever are you sure we can win? I've seen where they were and the people they associate with. I think they are strong enough to back their claims, and they somehow managed to use the techniques of the other faction what if we lose?" Diana questioned.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Asher replied, pulling out his sword.

"We will win after all we are stronger than them and have proper training with the ways of our family. Plus, we'll have a little poison edge over them." Asher explained as he coated his blade in a strange substance.

"But that's Black Tar Venom!" Diana gasped, shocked at her brother's actions.

"I am just using enough to incapacitate either one of them for a few days it shouldn't kill them in theory as long as their aura is intact," Asher explained.

"But what if it does?" Diana asked.

"You heard our orders we have to bring them back dead or alive, so if they die, then it doesn't hurt our mission." Asher clarified as Diana looked at him in horror.

* * *

_Damian and Alex have challenged Diana and Asher to a Jiyu Game to end the mission to bring them home. Meanwhile, Salem has found an impressive specimen in her new Grimm born from the blood of Jason, Silas, and Elias. Now with Cooler on his way to Remnant, what fate shall befall the planet? Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and don't worry, you'll get to see more of Team RWBY's mission as well as Team JNPR next chapter. Now I hope you guys don't think I'm piling too much danger and other stuff at once, but don't worry. Most of the things save for the Jiyu Game is going to happen much later on. Some later than others. On another note, I have made an Omake for this chapter that explores Elias's origins though short it is cannon hope you guys enjoy. See you guys next chapter!**

* * *

Remnant's Saiyan Elias's Story

_Elias Plant, one of the last Tuffles in the entire universe, is a cybernetic clone of the psychotic Talon who betrayed his creator's intentions and his brothers to follow his own path. This is how he came to be._

* * *

Elias stared at the sunset in deep thought. The Tuffle thought of what his life had become and what had led to it. He had just betrayed his brothers by joining forces with the Saiyan named Jason, instead of killing him as he was supposed to, he aided him in defeating his brothers. Then to top it off, he just blew up his creator's laboratory erasing the last remaining traces of Talon, and the Tuffles on Remnant save himself.

Now Elias had no purpose except to live on with friends on Remnant, what that life would entail, and if it would fulfill the desires he wanted since his creation, he did not know, but he would continue moving forward. Elias was the last of his kind the last of the Tuffles. He had the memory of who they were and what they became.

_"What happened to us? We used to be a prosperous race with the most advanced technology in the universe." _Elias wondered. He thought about Talon's memories that he had implanted within him on the final days of the Tuffle Saiyan War, where the Saiyans had finally wiped out the rest of his race and took his homeworld.

* * *

**Over Thirty Years Prior…**

Talon had been young then barely thirty years old when the Saiyans finally took on their Oozaru transformation, and the very sight of the apes spread fear into the remaining Tuffles. Talon cursed himself for not seeing this event coming, he had been studying the Saiyans ever since the war started from the bodies of the dead, but nothing in their genetic data could cause them to do this.

"Damn! What is it?! What has caused them to take on this transformation?!" Talon questioned in a blind fury.

_"I know I investigated everything in the Saiyans biology. What could I have missed?" _Talon wondered. Soon he received a call from the front needing answers.

"Father, we're being decimated out here have you found anything?" Questioned Talon's son.

"Not yet but I'm still looking I will give you an update as soon as I can, stay safe my son," Talon assured.

He continuously looked over the deceased specimens of the Saiyans that he had looking for a solution before the Saiyans finally finished them off. No matter how hard Talon searched, he came up empty, but he was undeterred. He knew that if he didn't find out a solution, innocent people were going to die.

_"I need to find out to protect the people of Planet Plant, if not the children who have yet to grow up!" _Talon panicked as he continued his research. He knew there was nowhere else to check in their DNA, so what was he missing he checked everything on a Saiyan from their head right down to their…TAILS!

"The tails every time we took a dead body, the tail was gone, something in the tail must have caused this transformation!" Talon realized.

Talon had finally cracked the code of why the Saiyans had transformed that night after finding out about their tails he had found that the full moon made the Saiyans transform for it radiated blutz waves.

"I must inform the front!" Talon said as he rushed to the communication station to radio the frontal troops of his discovery.

But it was too late the Saiyans had broken through their defenses and began to decimate the city, and before he knew it, Talon was blasted by laser shot from a nearby Oozaru. He woke up hours later in the rubble that was once his laboratory seeing the destruction around him, the city was in ruins with little to no buildings left standing.

Then to make matters worse, Talon saw dead bodies of his fellow Tuffles scattered around him in horror, for he was alone the last Tuffle. Every man, woman, and children were dead killed by the Saiyans.

But what shocked him to his core was when he saw the dead body of his son on the ground seemingly stomped by an Oozaru. Tears began to form around his eyes as his anger grew, he hated them, he hated them all, and he wanted to kill them.

_"We were nothing but kind to the Saiyans when they first arrived, and they repaid us by wiping us out and killing us all!" _Talon thought as he held his child's body in his arms.

"I swear even if it takes me the rest of my life, I won't stop until every one of the Saiyans is dead for what they've done I will avenge the Tuffles! THE SAIYANS SHALL PAY IN BLOOD!" Talon declared.

Soon after Talon gathered necessary supplies and materials to make a makeshift ship to leave the planet for he knew he couldn't take on the Saiyans there, he would need to find a world where he would have the advantage.

After two long years of searching, he had found the perfect world to use for his revenge, a world with a shattered moon that will prevent the Saiyans from taking on their Oozaru transformation.

Though the world did have its fair share of problems, the key problem being that the world was inhabited by several types of creatures called humans and faunus who fight between each other and strange monsters the locals call Grimm. But Talon didn't care once he arrived, he made a new lab in the wilds of Remnant beginning his plans for revenge.

* * *

That was the last of Talon's memories that Elias had afterward began his own memories when Talon had finally created him. From what Elias could estimate, it had been twenty years since Talon had arrived on Remnant when he decided to make Elias and his brothers and released them from their containers.

"Welcome to the universe, my children each of you are a clone of myself. But each representing a certain part of my mind." Talon greeted.

"You Elias are my pride as a Tuffle, Iver you are my creativity, Kiran is my intelligence, and Silas you are my hatred for the Saiyans make sure to never forget and never forgive," Talon explained.

"Yes, sir," Silas replied.

"What is our purpose?" Elias asked.

"Your purpose is to exterminate the Saiyan race for what they did to our people, don't let a single one survive!" Talon answered.

"Sounds like fun," Silas commented with an evil laugh.

"Don't get too cocky Silas the reason why I made multiple of you is so that you can work together in tandem to completely overpower the Saiyans in both power and intellect," Talon warned. Silas seemed to ignore Talon's warning believing that they didn't need to be all that careful.

"Now, I am still setting up the trap for the Saiyans here, so for the time being, I wish you all to explore the planet so that you can better understand the world," Talon ordered. Complying with their orders, they split off flying into different directions to explore the world.

Elias flew high over in the sky, looking down on the unfamiliar planet below. He knew what he had to do but not how to do it. He was just acting on instinct on what was programmed into his mind to do, such as flying. Elias touched down onto the ground nearby a village to explore, the village held nobody inside for it seemed as if it was recently attacked.

Smoke rose from the remains of the village as Elias walked through it, looking into several destroyed buildings. He then reached what seems to be the remains of a library taking a little walk through until he found a book that managed to survive the destruction. It was a book about warrior's code and the history of heroes of Remnant, the book intrigued Elias as he flipped through the pages.

As he read the book, he connected more and more with its ideals of fair game and equal grounds battle. Elias then took off to return to Talon with the book in tow, having thoroughly enjoyed the book. Once he had arrived back, the others soon followed rejoining at the laboratory.

"Well, my sons, what have you learned as you explored the planet?" Talon asked.

"This planet's people are a foolish kind who fight amongst themselves instead of together," Kiran answered.

"Yeah, they're really dumb." Silas agreed.

"But the people of this world have their own culture and moral code." Elias chimed in holding up the book. He got confused looks from the others as if he was crazy and like he was speaking nonsense. Talon walked up to Elias and took the book from him using Ki to incinerate it, leaving nothing left.

"Wrong, what you were supposed to realize is that the people of this world are worthless and mean nothing to us, and if you must sacrifice them to achieve our goals, you'll do it," Talon explained. Elias was sad at the sight of the book being destroyed, but if his creator wills it necessary, then he must oblige.

It was a year later that Elias and his brothers were put on ice as a backup plan for their disobedience. Elias wasn't surprised when they were put on ice. In fact, he saw it coming for Talon's behavior around them changed during the time before he froze them. While at first, Talon seemed proud of his creations over time, he became distant and disappointed in them, and Elias could tell that he disliked him most of all.

Compared to the others, Elias was the most passive of Talon's creations and sometimes refused to battle those weaker than him. It reminded him of how weak the Tuffles used to be and how it led to their demise by the hands of the Saiyans. But most of all, Elias thought that Talon saw his son in Elias. He believed Talon despised the sight of anything or anyone reminding him of that pain.

"You cannot continue being so passive, Elias, if you are to kill the Saiyans," Talon advised.

"I know, sir, but sometimes I think that not all the Saiyans deserve to die. I mean, it's been years what of the new generation that had nothing to do with it?" Elias questioned.

"Do you hear what you are saying?!" Talon yelled.

"What of the next generation? What of the next generation of Tuffles that were exterminated by the Saiyans? It is only fair that we deal them the same hand as we kill them all!" Talon asserted.

Elias lowered his head in shame, having disappointed his creator. He could tell that he was never the favorite anyway ever since his creation. He could feel his creator's displeasure with him, and nowadays, Elias could tell why, if not had a theory. He believed Talon had seen too much of his old self. Talon saw how the Tuffles used to be before the Saiyans had attacked.

Ever since he was created, Talon had always expressed his hatred for the Saiyans. He also spoke of the weakness of the old Tuffles. This is what Elias believed to be the reason for his creator's distaste of him. But the last straw for Talon was when he heard of Silas's ambitions for the planet and the universe.

"So care to explain what you are planning, Silas?" Talon asked.

"I'm just saying old man what's the point in just killing the Saiyans when we can completely erase their existence in the galaxy. If we convert the entire population into Tuffles like us, then we can exterminate the Saiyans and take back our homeworld. Then we shall make ourselves the superior warrior race conquering the universe overtaking even Frieza erasing any knowledge of who the Saiyans ever were!" Silas explained.

"You fool the people of this world don't deserve to become part of our great race, and we shouldn't erase the knowledge of the Saiyans! We must keep them in knowledge when we crush them as a message to others in the galaxy that people like them shall be exterminated!" Talon argued.

"But that's boring if we rule the universe there would be no point in creating that message." Silas debated.

"You fool, I created you, and you will do what I say!" Talon demanded.

"Sorry old man, but as I see it, your time is nearly up, and we are going to be the ones to decide the fate of the Tuffle race," Silas replied.

"Is that the popular opinion amongst you?" Talon questioned.

"Sorry, boss, but we agree with Silas here," Kiran smirked.

"If that's how it is, then you are all failures!" Talon declared pressing a button on his wrist.

While Elias didn't fully agree with what his brothers wanted, it gave him more purpose than Talon's plan, so he went along. Because of that, when Talon found out, he too was disabled when Talon pressed the button, soon after he placed them into their cryo chambers frozen as his backup not to awaken until years later when Jason defeated Talon.

* * *

Elias was now the last of his kind though he wasn't alone he had new friends and purpose, and whatever the future held for him, he would face it knowing that he will be redeeming what Talon has done.

"Hey, Elias, ready to head back?" Jason asked. Elias turned around to see Jason and Evan waiting for him making him smile as he joined them.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Elias answered. The three flew off towards Kai's Mountain his new home to train and help the people of Remnant however they can.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Jiyu Game**

_Last Time our heroes encountered scouts from the army of Cooler believing them to be part of the Frieza Force, then Damian and Alex challenge Diana and Asher to a Jiyu Game were if they win, they will end the mission to bring them home. Still, Asher is planning on using a poisoned edge in the game. Elsewhere Team JNPR has cleared an area of Grimm, but one showed signs of evolution due to the addition of the blood of Jason and Silas, and once it dissolves, they leave unknowingly leaving a small piece behind. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Outside Saiyatown...**

"Mission accomplished, guys!" Ruby exclaimed as she regrouped with her teammates. They had finished off the last of the Grimm in the forest, clearing any danger to Saiyatown.

"I have to say this assignment is pretty easy. The Grimm here aren't too strong." Weiss commented.

"Yeah, and no sign of any of those special Grimm Jason warned us about, too," Yang added.

"We should still be cautious just in case," Blake advised. They began to return to Saiyatown to report their success to the mayor, this was their third day after they arrived, and since then, they were met with one to two missions a day to eliminate Grimm.

"I wonder if Team JADE is going to visit us anytime soon while we're here?" Ruby pondered.

"I'm sure they will. I mean, it's not like we're in their part of Anima every day." Yang pointed out. Soon they reached back to Jason's house, where he invited them to stay during their time there.

"I desperately need a shower. We've been killing Grimm since five in the morning." Weiss stated as they opened the door.

"Hey, guys, how's it going!" Jason greeted them as they entered the house. It seemed that while Team RWBY was out, Jason, as well as the rest of Team JADE, had entered the house.

"Wha…what are you guys doing here?" Weiss questioned as they saw them.

"I live here, well I do when I am in town," Jason answered.

"Besides, we thought we could give you guys a visit," Evan added.

"Well, it's good to see you guys!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So did all of you guys come?" Blake asked.

"Not everyone, Amber and Elias, decided to stay at the mountain," Alex answered.

"Too bad, I would've liked the chance to get to know them better," Yang commented.

"Speaking of getting to know people better, there is someone we brought that we'd like you to talk to just don't freak out," Jason replied, getting up.

"Why would we freak out?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, because this is why," Jason answered as he walked over into an adjacent room and returned with Neo. The entirety of Team RWBY was shocked at the sight of Roman Torchwick's henchmen with Yang about to attack. Before Yang could attack, however, she was stopped by Evan getting in front of her.

"Why is she here?" Yang questioned as the rest of Team RWBY got their weapons out.

"First off, can you please put your weapons away? I'd rather not have a fight occur inside my house, and second, the reason she is here is because she's a friend now." Jason explained.

"A friend! Don't you know who she is?" Yang asked.

"Well yeah, duh, but still we looked past it. I mean, I did the same with Elias." Jason answered. Then Jason looked over at Neo, who gave him a mental message.

"That's not helping the situation, Neo!" Jason stated as Neo gave a small smirk.

"Okay, what was that?" Weiss asked.

"Mura taught Jason how to read minds so he can talk with Neo, and don't worry, he'll only use that with her," Evan explained.

"Okay, full explanation now!" Yang demanded.

"Okay, so remember when I told you about that person I saved from Ursa a week ago. Well, that was Neo, and while I was tending to her wounds, we got a better understanding of one another and became friends." Jason explained. Team RWBY looked astonished at the whole story, and every one of them still on edge from Neo's presence.

"I still don't think you should trust her. She works for Torchwick!" Blake argued though Jason motioned not to say that.

"Actually, it's used to work with him because he's…dead," Jason replied, shocking the team. Neo was getting annoyed at the glares from Team RWBY and the talk about Roman, so she locked arms with Jason and dragged him out of the house.

"Hey, wait, where are we going?" Jason asked as she dragged him out.

"Wait, should we stop her?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, it's fine. He did promise to show her around anyway." Evan answered.

"How are you guys okay with this, with her?" Yang questioned.

"She's not that bad when you get to know her, she's been alone all her life after being abandoned, and Jason connected with that," Evan explained.

"Plus, I think they like each other," Evan added.

"Well, I don't trust her," Yang said.

"Neither do I." Weiss agreed as she left to take a shower.

"Wait, their dating?" Ruby asked, confused.

"No, he just thinks they will in the future." Damian clarified.

"We even placed bets on it, though Neo found out and got angry," Alex added.

"I don't want to remember that." Damian deadpanned.

"But how can you guys trust her she tried to kill us?!" Yang questioned.

"Well, she seems like she's changed plus she hasn't tried or done anything like that around us," Evan replied.

"Look, we just wanted you guys to know, so I suggest to just take the time to process it," Evan suggested.

"So besides the whole thing with her, what else brings you guys here?" Ruby asked.

"Well, just to give you guys a visit since it's our day off, and Damian and Alex have a big fight in a couple days," Evan answered.

"What kind of fight?" Blake asked.

"It's a fight with our family members that was sent to bring us home if we win, they leave us alone forever, and if we lose, then we have to go back home," Damian explained.

"So, if you lose, you'll have to go home?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, and we won't be able to leave again." Alex clarified.

"That's awful!" Ruby commented.

"Yeah, but we have faith they'll win, so it's no matter though, just in case we wanted to at least see some other friends in case they…you know loose," Evan explained.

"Well, we'll be there to support you two and cheer you on!" Ruby declared.

"Thanks," Damian said.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake asked, noticing Yang looking out the front window.

"I'm worried about Jason being alone with her," Yang answered.

"I mean, what if she attacks him since they're alone?" Yang proposed.

"You're overreacting they've been alone together plenty of times before. Trust me, if she wanted to attack him or try to escape, she would have done so already." Alex stated.

"Hell Jason offered her to stay with us gave her an option she could either leave and never have to interact with us again or stay and be friends, and she chose to stay," Evan added.

"Well, I still don't trust her," Yang affirmed. With Jason and Neo, they were walking around the small village, having Neo get to know the area.

_"You know when I first approached this village and was attacked by those Ursa, I didn't think it would be so small," _Neo commented.

"Yeah, I hear stuff like that a lot, though this place is small. It's a great place to live in." Jason replied.

_"So, your friends reacted just as expected." _Neo thought to Jason.

"Yeah but give them time, and they should calm down, once you get to know them, you'll like them," Jason assured.

_"I doubt they'll accept me," _Neo replied.

"Trust me, they will, though that comment you made earlier didn't help," Jason said.

_"It's not like they heard it. You didn't translate." _Neo noted.

"Still, though." Jason sighed as they continued walking.

"Why hello, Jason it's nice seeing you twice in one week." The Mayor greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Mayor, it's good to be back since some of my friends are here. I decided to give them a visit." Jason said.

"Well, that's nice seeing you enjoy time with friends, well I won't keep you and your girlfriend busy." The Mayor replied.

"Oh, we're not dating, sir. We're just friends." Jason explained.

"If you say so, son." The Mayor laughed, giving Jason a wink before walking away.

"That was weird, oh well, shall we continue?" Jason asked, turning back to Neo, who was blushing.

"Neo, you okay, your face is red?" Jason questioned. Neo turned away from Jason so he couldn't see her face red from embarrassment from the Mayor's comment.

_"I'm fine, let's keep going." _Neo insisted.

"Okay, if you say so," Jason said as they continued onward.

* * *

**Ironwoods Office...**

"Gods above." Ironwood sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Are you sure that it's true?" Ironwood asked.

"It's what Team JNPR reported a Grimm that shot a laser at them just before it died." Ozpin reiterated over the call.

"While I can't say for sure that it's true, we should keep an eye out for any other Grimm such as the one they described," Ozpin added.

"What has Salem been doing to cause such a creation?" Ironwood wondered.

"I can't even fathom what Salem has done to accomplish this kind of result, but if she is able to create an army of Grimm like that then there would be almost nothing we can do," Ozpin said.

"Not exactly," Ironwood interjected.

"What do you mean, James?" Ozpin questioned.

"Thanks to Elias, the Tuffle who came to our side. We've come to understand the technology of his creator's remains, so now Atlas can make our forces much stronger so that something such as the events of the Vytal Festival could never happen again." Ironwood explained.

"That's very impressive, James, but do you think having such technology is wise what if it ended up in the wrong hands such as back in Vale with the White Fang?" Ozpin asked.

"I understand your concerns Oz but trust me when I say I won't let these new models fall into the wrong hands," Ironwood assured.

"I hope your right James," Ozpin said as they ended the call.

* * *

**Saiyatown...**

Dinner that night was an odd experience. From the beginning, it was quiet as everyone ate around the campfire. Team RWBY, save Blake, who was happily eating the fish Jason caught, was still wary of Neo's presence, especially Yang, who never let her out of her sight. Neo sat next to Jason as they ate, ignoring the stares from the other team.

"So, are we just not going to talk or…?" Ruby began to ask.

"What's there to talk about we know everyone's doing well and making friends with criminals." Yang interrupted.

"Okay, yes, she did try to kill you all, but she's changed and won't do it again," Jason argued.

"Right Neo?" Jason asked. Neo nodded but couldn't make eye contact with Yang or the others feeling the tense air around them.

"Well, it's going to take time for any of us to trust her at all." Weiss debated.

"Well, I guess that is fair," Jason said. Neo gave him a quick glare talking with him mentally as Jason raised his hands in defense.

"It is weird seeing him talk with her without her saying a thing, though," Ruby whispered.

"It is a tad unsettling." Weiss agreed.

"So, what else have you guys been up to?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing much just what we've told you," Evan answered.

"Though we did fight some aliens yesterday." Jason pointed out.

"Wait, you did what now!" Yang yelled.

"We found some scouts roaming around Anima, and when we approached them, Elias identified them as part of the Frieza Force. They're some intergalactic planet invaders, but don't worry, we took care of it, and Elias said there was little chance that they came here on orders." Jason explained.

"I feel like you're underplaying that," Yang commented.

"I mean, those guys we beat were a lot weaker than us, so what's the worst that can happen," Jason stated.

"Sounds like you are tempting fate," Weiss replied.

"Maybe, but still, it's all we can go on. They exploded when we defeated them." Jason clarified.

"They blew up!" Yang yelled.

"First off you don't have to yell, second yeah they blew up something in their armor caused them to explode when they lost. Elias theorized it was a prevention of letting their equipment getting into the wrong hands." Evan answered.

"That seems overkill. I mean, did they have to kill themselves?" Yang asked.

"I know right, but still, if more do come, then we are prepared to fight," Jason responded.

"Wow, it seems like you guys always have something exciting going on while we still go to classes," Ruby complained.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you guys have plenty of interesting things going on," Jason argued.

"I mean yeah, we do, but nothing actiony like back at Beacon, the worst we have to deal with is keeping Weiss's dad from taking her back to Atlas," Ruby replied.

"Why is your dad trying to take you back to Atlas?" Damian asked.

"Because he never wanted me to go to Beacon in the first place, and since the Vytal Festival incident, he wants me back in Atlas to focus on inheriting the company," Weiss answered.

"Does that mean you don't want to inherit the company, or you just want to inherit it in your own way?" Evan asked.

"My own way, obviously, when I inherit the Schnee Dust Company, I'm going to make serious changes to undo the damages my father has done to our family business and name," Weiss explained.

"Other than that, there is always looking out for the White Fang, but they've been quiet lately," Blake said after finishing her fish.

"Well, these things for us just started popping up, so who knows, maybe something exciting will happen with you guys as well," Jason suggested as they all finished up their meals.

* * *

**White Fang Camp...**

"So, you want our cooperation again after failing so spectacularly at Vale?!" Adam asked angrily.

"We understand you are hesitant to work with us once more, but know that we have learned from our mistakes. What happened with Cinder shall not repeat itself, especially since those who stopped our plans in Vale are now dead," Hazel explained.

"If we were to join with you again, what's changing this time?" Adam asked.

"We plan on taking Haven two months from now, and this time we're skipping the theatrics that was part of the Vale plan. Instead, we are going on a full-frontal assault to obliterate the academy along with the CCT tower. I'm sure that will send a message to everyone if you all were to be at the front of the attack." Watts answered.

"While that is tempting, what about the people who defeated those Tuffle freaks or whatever the hell they were. I've seen how powerful those Tuffles were firsthand, and if they were defeated by them, then you know that they'll try and stop this attack, so what then?" Adam questioned.

"Our mistress is currently making something that will even the playing field against them," Watts explained.

"Sorry if I don't fully believe that notion but tell you what you help me become the High Leader of the White Fang, then I'll do it and lead the White Fang in this attack of yours." Adam requested.

"That can be arranged," Hazel replied.

"Then we have a deal." Adam finished shaking their hands.

* * *

**Saiyatown...**

"So when is this fight with your family members?" Yang asked.

"No idea it should be soon, but I can't say for sure. Usually, it is the people who are challenged who chooses when the fight shall be." Alex answered.

"It shall be in two days at noon." Diana clarified. Everyone except Team JADE and Neo, who all could now sense energy, turned to see the new person who stood next to the fire appearing almost out of nowhere.

"Who're you?" Weiss questioned as Team RWBY pulled out their weapons.

"Calm down, this is our cousin Diana," Damian explained.

"I knew you'd be coming to tell us soon," Damian stated.

"You did make it hard to track you here, but I managed," Diana replied, tossing Damian and Alex a scroll.

"This contains the location of where the Jiyu Game will take place I expect you both to be there but not to win." Diana finished as she left.

"Wow talk about putting people down is everyone in your family like that?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Alex answered.

"Though she was putting it lightly if anyone else was here, especially her brother Asher I think that they would have been more aggressive," Damian added.

"Well, we'll come and cheer you on!" Ruby declared once again.

"Ruby, while it would be nice to do that, we have a mission to do here, and we can't just abandon it," Weiss argued.

"Actually, there are probably going to be a lot of negative emotions, so it would be nice to have some extra people to help." Damian mused.

"Yeah, plus, they actually close a place near here, so whatever Grimm that would come here may be drawn there so you guys may actually be able to come and watch," Alex added.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait, how close is close?" Blake asked.

"The mountain ranges behind us," Damian answered.

"Really, that's where most of the Grimm around here reside it almost as if they want Grimm to attack," Jason commented.

"It would keep everyone on their toes and prevent anyone from interfering, for they would risk attack from Grimm." Evan mused.

"Well, since it's so close and in a Grimm hot spot guess we have no choice but to go." Yang smiled.

"Wow, there's the first smile I've seen on you since I brought out Neo." Jason laughed.

"Don't remind me," Yang said, a frown forming on her face.

_"Yeah, don't remind her." _Neo agreed, smacking Jason in the back of the head.

"Sorry." Jason deadpanned.

"Wow, talk about a mood killer," Kai commented as he appeared behind them.

"Ahh, why do people keep appearing!" Ruby shouted as she hid behind Yang.

"Hey, Kai, what brings you here?" Jason asked.

"You asked him to pick you guys up around this time, remember," Elias answered as he walked out from behind Kai with Amber.

"Oh, right, well, we have business near here in two days, so we'll be staying here for the next couple of nights," Jason explained.

"Wait I don't think there's room in your house for all of us what are you going to do?" Ruby asked, coming out from behind Yang.

"We'll just camp out here," Jason answered.

"Camping sounds fun. We should do that!" Ruby smiled.

"Absolutely not. We don't have the proper camping equipment." Weiss replied.

"Besides, why would you want to sleep on the ground when you can on a bed?" Weiss questioned.

"Because it's fun," Ruby answered.

"Yeah, I'd rather sleep inside." Yang chimed in.

"Same." Blake agreed.

"Aw party poopers." Ruby cried.

_"Are we all going to be camping out here?" _Neo asked, not really looking forward to sleeping on the ground.

"If you want, I'm sure there is room for you in my house Neo," Jason answered, causing Neo to smile.

"Wait, I'm not going to sleep in the same house as her!" Yang declared.

"Okay, now you're just being childish. She's not going to try to kill you if that's what you think." Jason sighed.

"Still, though," Yang replied.

"Fine, if you feel that paranoid, I'll sleep in the same room as her to make sure she behaves," Jason suggested. Everyone present, save Ruby and Kai, looked at Jason surprised, especially Neo, who had a faint blush at the suggestion.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Jason asked, confused.

"You do realize what you just said, right?" Blake questioned.

"That I would sleep in the same room as Neo, it's not I'm sleeping in the same bed as her," Jason answered.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound any different than back at Beacon with some teams," Ruby commented.

"Exactly." Jason agreed.

"Wow, I wish I came here in the first place. This is pretty funny to watch." Elias said.

"Is it always like this?" Amber asked.

"Sometimes," Evan answered.

"So why did you guys come?" Alex asked.

"We were out helping a local village that had Grimm attacking them, so Kai picked us up first and brought us here to pick up you guys," Elias answered.

"Well, want to stay and watch the fight in two days, plus you can get to know Team RWBY?" Damian asked.

"Sure, why not," Elias answered.

"I would like to join you all as well. I have experience camping from my time traveling around Remnant," Amber said.

"Sure, the more, the merrier," Evan replied.

"You're really willing to sleep in the same room as her just because Yang feels uncomfortable with her being inside the same house?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Jason asked, confused, still at the problem.

_"It's odd for a man and a woman to sleep alone together in the same room when they are not together!" _Neo explained, pulling on Jason's ear.

"Ow sorry, how was I supposed to know that it would be weird, to me that's not a bad thing!" Jason cried.

"Huh, they kinda do act like a couple," Ruby commented.

"How did you not know that sleeping alone with a woman is an odd situation?" Yang questioned.

"His mom never gave him the talk," Evan answered.

"What the hell is the talk?" Jason asked, getting even more confused shocks from everyone save Kai and Evan.

"I…you…do you really not know what the talk is?" Yang asked.

"Uh…no," Jason answered.

"How? Even Ruby knows what the talk is, well, at least when Dad finally told her before we left for Haven?" Yang questioned.

"Well, my mom did die when I was twelve, and I don't have a dad, so I don't think there was anyone to give me this talk," Jason explained.

"Well, my friend, I can give you a crash course on the talk whenever you want." Evan offered.

"I think the last person that should give him the talk is you," Weiss commented.

"If not me then who?" Evan asked.

"Anyone else." Everyone answered simultaneously.

"Fine, be that way," Evan muttered.

"Well, since you maggots are staying the next couple of nights here, I'm going to head back, bye," Kai said as he disappeared.

"I wish I knew that technique," Jason complained.

"Why not learn it? Can't you learn techniques fast?" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, but Kai refuses to teach it," Jason explained.

"Well, we should turn in. It's getting late." Blake suggested.

"That's a good idea, which rooms have you guys taken up?" Jason asked.

"We took up to two spare rooms since the other two were your room and your mother's," Yang answered.

"Alright, that sounds like the guest rooms, so that leaves my old room, and my mom's so Neo and I will take my mother's room since it's bigger." Jason decided. Jason took Neo's hand as he guided her to the room they will be staying in for the time being as everyone watched them.

"See told you, they totally like each other," Evan stated.

"I say you're looking into something that's not there," Yang commented.

"Hey, if you want to join the betting pool, you're welcome to," Evan replied.

"Didn't Neo get angry at you guys for that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she did, but she won't know right," Evan pointed out.

"I think we'll pass on making bets on that," Yang replied as they entered the house.

"Alright, let's get camping, what should we do first?" Evan asked.

"Well, I usually find a safe place to sleep and proceed to sleep there, and since this place is the safest, we should just sleep here. Though we should see if there are sleeping bags inside." Amber answered.

"Yay sleeping on the ground, I guess it could be worse." Damian sighed as he headed inside to find some sleeping bags.

"At least we have a great view," Alex muttered as he joined his brother.

Jason opened the door to what used to be his mother's room and entered with Neo taking a look around. The room had a single king-sized bed with a couple of chairs, and a desk on the desk held several pictures of Jason and his mother upon it.

_"Man, when was the last time I slept in this room? I think it had to be the last time I had a nightmare as a kid, and Mom told me to sleep in here with her." _Jason thought. Soon he felt a tug on his Gi and turned to look at Neo, who wished to tell him something.

_"If you're done spacing out what are you going to do about sleeping in here, there is only one bed?" _Neo asked.

_"Wait, you're not going to be sleeping in there with me, are you?" _Neo questioned, embarrassed.

"No, don't worry, there should be a sleeping bad in here, so I will sleep on the floor," Jason explained as the two got ready for bed.

* * *

**Mountain Ranges Near Saiyatown...**

Asher watched as the airship touched down on the makeshift landing pad, they made in the arena they had prepared for the Jiyu Game. As it landed and the occupants exited, Asher kneeled in the presence of the middle-aged man in front of him. This man was Dax Shade, an "elder" of the family and father to Damian and Alex and uncle of Asher and Diana.

"Welcome, Sir Dax I hope the flight was enjoyable for you." Asher greeted.

"You may stand up Nephew, the flight was nice, but I hope the preparations for the Jiyu Game here have been better," Dax replied.

"It is Sir you are the last component we needed to complete our preparations, as an elder of the family you can oversee the Jiyu Game and declare the winner," Asher explained as he and Dax walked over to the arena made for the fights.

"So who shall be fighting my insubordinate sons?" Dax asked.

"That would be me and my sister, Sir," Asher answered.

"Truly, I didn't think you would step in yourself," Dax commented.

"Well, I thought might as well teach these fools a lesson on why you never betray the traditions of our family myself rather than leave it to someone else," Asher explained.

"Fair enough," Dax replied.

"But answer me this, is it true that they mastered the techniques of the opposite faction?" Dax asked.

"From what Diana reported, yes, though I have yet to witness it with my own eyes, she has stated seeing Alex use the Dragon Arrow as well as being able to perform the rebound arrow variant," Asher answered.

"I see and Damian?" Dax questioned.

"We have not confirmed if he is able to do so, but Diana theorized that he could," Asher explained.

"Well, either way, I can rest assured that you and Diana will be victorious in the Jiyu Game in two days," Dax said.

"Of course, Sir, now if you come with me, I shall escort you to your tent," Asher responded as he led Dax to his tent.

* * *

**Jason's Home...**

Two days past and the day of the Jiyu Game has arrived, the previous day was spent training and killing some Grimm in preparation. Everyone woke up around the same time to eat breakfast and get ready for the day. Then all eyes were on Jason when he exited the room where he and Neo had slept alone two nights in a row to join his friends.

"Good morning, everyone." Jason greeted as he sat down at one of the tables set up for everyone to eat.

"So, how was it like?" Evan asked.

"How was what?" Jason questioned.

"Sleeping in the same room with Neo for the past two nights." Evan clarified.

"It was fine. I guess I just slept on the floor in a sleeping bag while she slept on the bed." Jason answered.

"Man, you're no fun." Evan sighed.

"Where is Neo?" Yang asked, still not trusting the girl.

"Still asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up," Jason answered. Yang looked over towards Jason's mother's room, eyeing the door still very cautious of Neo's presence around them.

"She's not doing anything suspicious if that's what you're thinking," Jason said.

"Yeah, that's not going to stop her," Ruby commented. Soon everyone was ready, and once Neo woke up and did the same, they made a game plan for the Jiyu Game.

"So during this game, we ask that none of you try to interfere with the fights. Otherwise, it will be judged as unfair, and we'll be immediately disqualified." Damian explained.

"Understood, but we'll still be there for you both," Jason replied.

Damian and Alex nodded as they began to travel to the mountains behind them to start the game. After a couple of hours, it was nearly noon as they were halfway up the mountain nearing their destination.

"Why did it have to be in the middle of some mountains!" Ruby complained.

"Quit complaining Ruby, this isn't so bad think about the time we trained with Kai that was way worse." Yang comforted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby agreed. Soon they arrived at their destination, a small ring surrounded by several people getting scowls from everyone there.

"Talk about a bad welcoming committee," Yang commented.

"So this is what a Jiyu Game is, it seems more close quarters and difficult than in combat class," Blake noted.

"That's the point there is no aura reading the fight ends if one's aura is broken," Alex explained

"Well, you came with an entourage can't say I'm surprised, but still as long as they don't interfere, they can stay," Asher commented as they arrived.

"Don't worry, they won't be interfering. They have faith," Alex replied.

"Well, they have come to be disappointed as much as I am my sons," Dax stated as he came into view glaring at his two sons.

"Great, they got Dad to be the overseer," Damian complained.

"That's your father?" Weiss asked.

"Unfortunately," Alex answered.

"Hey, at least you get to show off to your dad how good you've guys have gotten," Jason noted.

"The only thing they'll be showing off today is how bad they'll be losing." Asher gibed.

"Enough let us get this underway I'd rather not waste any more time with this than we need to." Dax declared. The group got to the edge of the ring, ready for the game to begin.

"Now may the contestants from both sides enter the ring and announce their names and faction," Dax ordered. Damian and Alex entered the ring as did Asher and Diana meeting in the middle.

"I am Damian Shade of the dragon faction," Damian announced.

"I am Alex Shade of the serpent faction," Alex stated.

"I am Asher Shade of the serpent faction," Asher announced.

"I am Diana Shade of the dragon faction," Diana stated.

"Now present your weapons," Dax ordered. Each brought out their weapons and placed them in front of themselves.

"Two swords, huh was one not enough to flail around?" Asher questioned.

"You'll see what I can do with them." Damian shot back as he sheathed back his swords.

"We are gathered here today on the behest of the challengers who wish to be to be separated from the family, the winner is decided by the first team to get two wins. You can get a win by either pushing your opponent out of the ring or if one's the aura is broken. Furthermore, one can forfeit a match if they so wish, and once the match is decided, you are not allowed to attack your opponent any further." Dax explained.

"So who shall fight first?" Dax inquired.

"I'll go first, Sir." Diana volunteered.

"Then, I'll be her opponent," Alex stated.

"If you wish, will the other two please leave the ring so that Diana and Alex may fight," Dax ordered. Soon Diana and Alex stood alone in the ring with their bows out and ready to fight.

"Let the match begin!" Dax announced. Both fighters went immediately into action, drawing arrows and shooting them at one another. Each matched one another with each arrow not missing a shot keeping a distance between themselves.

"I have to admit when it comes to basic skills with a bow, you are very proficient. However, when it comes to the skills of the dragon faction, you are but a novice." Diana claimed as she prepared a Dragon Arrow.

Once she shot the attack, Alex immediately got out of the way and powered up an attack of his own. Still, instead of countering with his own Dragon Arrow like he had done in their first fight, he shot a charged arrow around Diana's attack and curving back at her. Diana had barely any time to dodge as she caught the sight of the arrow from the corner of her eye, but once she got away, Alex fired another arrow at her, which she was unable to dodge.

The arrow made impact with her taking part of her aura with it as she shot an arrow of her own at Alex, who easily dodged the attack. However, Diana's Dragon Arrow was heading right for Teams JADE, RWBY, and Co, who prepared to avoid the attack until Neo used her semblance to move them out of the way.

"Wait, what?!" Yang questioned as she looked at Neo, who had a smug smile.

"Why isn't Alex using the cool dragon move too, can't he do that?" Ruby asked.

"It's part of our plan. We have the advantage of using techniques and skills unknown to them, meaning we can easily catch them by surprise while we know most of their moves." Damian explained.

"That's pretty smart using what they thought was your faults as an advantage," Weiss commented.

Back in the ring, the two continued fighting with each other, shooting arrows at one another. That is until Diana shot another Dragon Arrow at Alex. However, this time, she did not do it alone as she shot a second one on a curve at Alex making him unable to shoot a counterattack. Being forced to the edge of the ring, Alex dodged the first Dragon Arrow easily and ran away from the second around the ring.

As Alex reached the other side, he was met with Diana preparing another Dragon Arrow right in front of him, looking to sandwich him between two attacks, but Alex was not about to let that happen as he ran back to the middle. Alex turned to face Diana, who was about to shoot her arrow and seeing the previous attack still following him.

_"Damn, she shot the Tracker Dragon!" _Alex thought.

Acting quickly, he charged up his own Dragon Arrow shooting it at the now two other attacks coming at him, causing everyone on the Shade family side to go wide-eyed. The three dragons collided and shot straight upward into the air, but before Alex could prepare a follow-up, two arrows came through the dragons. He managed to dodge one of the arrows, but the other hit him in the chest, taking away some of his aura.

_"Shit, she got me there, but the fight's not over." _Alex thought.

"Amazing their both fighting with everything they've got," Blake commented.

"Yeah, it's super cool!" Yang exclaimed.

"Still, though, it doesn't look too good for Alex." Elias pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

"While Alex does have the advantage of knowing the techniques of his opponent and they don't know all of his moves, he has little ways of countering those attacks," Elias explained.

"Though that is a problem Alex will manage to win I believe it plus he has one more advantage on Diana, thanks to his training with Kai he is much stronger physically and has more stamina than her. Most people in the dragon faction fight long range with little close combat so she won't last too long." Damian stated. Alex shot several arrows at Diana, who countered with her own once again, bringing on a stalemate.

"Just give up while you may have caught me off guard in our first fight this time, I know what you are capable of, and with my greater experience you can't win," Diana claimed.

_"This fight has been going on longer than I expected, and it seems Alex truly is able to use the Dragon Arrow, but can Damian use the Serpent Cutter." _Dax thought as he observed the fight.

Alex shot several arrows in succession at Diana, who managed to dodge them except one that scraped her leg. Diana shot her own arrows at Alex, who smacked them away with his bow, and once he recovered, shooting a single charged arrow at Diana hitting her in the arm. Her aura pushed the arrow out slowly since her aura has taken a hit.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Diana I don't plan on losing here." Alex declared.

Both then fired a barrage of arrows at one another, each hitting their arrows. Diana responded to this by firing several Dragon Arrows at Alex, who easily countered her attacks with a single Dragon Arrow due to the weakness of her attacks.

_"It almost as if she is getting desperate not getting to charge enough energy for a proper Dragon Arrow." _Alex thought as he shot two more arrows at Diana, who seemed to be tiring out from the fight.

Unable to dodge the attacks, she was forced to block them with her bow knocking her back some way. Alex took this opportunity to charge in at hit Diana several times with his bow sending her flying towards the edge of the ring.

Backing up, Alex took two arrows and knocked them charging up energy in both of them. Diana reacted immediately and charged up her own Dragon Arrow planning on doing what Damian had done to her in their first fight with the Rebound Dragon.

But her plan was ruined when they shot their attacks for Alex's two Dragon Arrows instead of going straight forward his two attacks curved on both sides of her own going right for her. Having nowhere to run, she was trapped as the two attacks made impact shattering her aura and sending her out of the ring. Dax was surprised at the sudden turnout of the match, but he knew that he must judge the match fairly.

"The winner is Alex Shade," Dax announced much to his displeasure. Teams JADE, RWBY, and Co, cheered loudly at the announcement of Alex's victory as he rejoined them.

"That was awesome way to go, Alex!" Ruby cheered.

"You did great, Alex. I knew that you could do it!" Jason smiled.

"Great job Alex now I just need to defeat Asher, and this will all be over." Damian congratulated.

"How could you lose to him you failure?!" Asher shouted.

"I'm sorry, Asher, I'm not good with close combat." Diana apologized.

"No, shit!" Asher yelled.

"Enough Asher your up next, you have to beat them both now to win," Dax ordered.

"Don't worry, Sir, I will not fail you like Diana has," Asher assured.

"Asher, are you sure about this?" Diana questioned.

"Don't question me on this, unlike you. I finish the job," Asher replied as he entered the ring.

"Looks like it's my turn," Damian said as he entered the ring.

"Good luck!" Ruby yelled. Alex sat down next to everyone to rest up, after using so much Dragon Arrows in such rapid succession his aura is exhausted.

"So, what are the odds of Damian winning?" Weiss asked.

"Personally, I'd say that he would win no problem, but that is my opinion you never can truly know," Alex answered.

"He'll win for sure, don't worry," Evan assured. Damian and Asher met in the middle of the ring with their swords drawn ready for battle.

"Now, then let the second match begin!" Dax announced.

Damian and Asher then charged at one another, clashing blades in the middle of the ring, Damian used his short-sword to attack Asher during the stalemate. Asher jumped back and dodged the attack, and once he did, Damian threw several energy slashes at Asher taking him off guard, having to block the attacks with his sword.

"So you also managed to make up your own use for your semblance, I see, but it won't help you!" Asher declared.

Soon Asher began to move faster and more erratic around Damian with almost a serpent-like image surrounding him. Asher then charged right at Damian attacking with a frightening speed, making Damian barely able to block the attacks, only blocking half of the attacks.

"Speed Serpent!" Asher yelled as he sped through Damian.

Damian took the chance of Asher's back being turned to unleash a Serpent Cutter right on Asher's back that he was unable to guard. In retaliation, Asher spun around to attack Damian with his own Serpent Cutter, but he was blocked by Damian's short sword charged with a mini Serpent cutter countering Asher's. Following up on this, Damian swung his main sword down on Asher, cutting off a chunk of his aura.

_"Damn, he's more skilled than I thought, but soon it'll kick in." _Asher thought with an evil smile on his face.

Damian went for another attack on Asher, but he manages to dodge the attack then following it up with his own at Damian. As Damian went to block the attack, he felt a sudden dizziness overtake him, and he was directly hit by Asher, sending him away. Picking himself back up, he had barely enough time to dodge Asher's next attack, and once he got out of the way, Damian slashed at Asher's legs causing him to fall down.

Getting back up, Damian held both of his swords at the ready as Asher rose from the ground. Before Damian could attack Asher, he was once again overtaken by an overwhelming feeling of dizziness as his vision went blurry.

_"What the hell is going on I shouldn't get tired like this so early on." _Damian wondered.

"What's wrong don't tell me you're tired already?" Asher teased.

_"He did something to me, but what?" _Damian questioned as Asher charged at him. Damian barely blocked the attacks as he couldn't quite see over the dizziness he was experiencing.

"What the hell is going on why is Damian acting like he's been fighting all day?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know what's happening. This has never happened before." Jason replied.

"Asher must have done something to Damian, causing him to be like this. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if he did." Alex explained.

"Wouldn't that be against the rules?" Yang asked.

"No, as long as it doesn't kill the opponent during the match, it's allowed," Alex answered. Damian was sent flying by another of Asher's attacks, rolling onto the ground towards the edge of the ring.

_"He must have poisoned me somehow, dammit what the hell am I supposed to do?" _Damian thought as he got up.

"You're done for Damian, give up now while you still can." Asher declared.

"Not happening," Damian replied as he picked himself up.

Looking around his body, he looked for the spot that had the clearest indicator of poison, and once he found that, he cut it open, letting some of the poison bleed out before the wound healed. Damian's vision cleared some, but not all he knew that the rest was flowing in his veins, and he would be unable to bleed it out so his aura would have to do the rest.

_"I can't let him hit me again with his sword I won't be able to last much longer against him if I do," _Damian concluded. He charged at Asher managing to copy the Speed Serpent technique he witnessed earlier.

Damian and Asher clashed several times around the ring, with neither giving the other a chance to hit them. During the several clashes, Damian got the upper hand by blocking Asher's attack with his sword and hitting him with his short sword. He then began to assault Asher with various strikes all over until the poison began to retake effect, causing Asher to once again gain the upper hand on Damian.

In order to get Asher away from him, Damian used a point-blank energy slash on Asher. Keeping his distance now, Damian continued to use energy attacks at Asher to keep him away while his aura slowly took out the poison.

_"I can't keep this up forever. Eventually, my aura will run out either from my attacks or from me recovering from the poison I need to end this soon." _Damian thought.

Asher became fed up with Damian's constant energy attacks, so he used another Speed Serpent to get close to Damian. Once he got close to Damian, he went for the attack, but Damian was prepared to bring down his own swords upon Asher's pushing his strike away. Taking Asher by surprise, he charged up both of his swords and struck a decisive blow on Asher.

"Twin Serpent Slasher!" Damian yelled as he used both blades spin around to slice up Asher, breaking his aura completely. Everyone stood shocked at the sudden ending of the fight, especially everyone on the Shade side until once again, everyone with Teams JADE, RWBY, and Co cheered loudly.

"The winner is…Damian Shade," Dax announced once again much to his displeasure.

"You did it!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, no poison is keeping you down!" Evan added. Soon Damian and Alex were joined by their friends who all were celebrating their victory.

"No, how, how could I lose?" Asher questioned.

His anger built as he watched them celebrate. He couldn't let them win. How could he? They were trash unfit to win. Asher then took out more of the Black Tar Venom coating his sword with a lethal amount as he attacked Damian and Alex. But before he could reach him, Jason noticed what he was doing, giving him a quick yet strong punch to his face. The blow knocked Asher away, but his sword came down and gave Jason a quick cut in his chest.

"Someone's a sore loser," Jason sighed as he checked his wound.

"That was an interference with a match!" Asher yelled.

"The match was already over brother you just broke the rules!" Diana shouted.

"NO, I CAN'T LET THEM WIN THEY CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO WIN AFTER DESERTING THE FAMILY!" Asher screamed as he charged in for another attack. However, this time the one who stopped him was Dax coming at him at a frightening speed and taking him out with a single swing of his sword.

"Enough Asher you have violated the terms of the Jiyu Game Damian and Alex won fair, and square and tradition states that we must now leave them be and that is final. I see now that your mental state is in no way stable to lead a team, and I demote you from your position and give it to Diana." Dax stated shocking both Asher and Diana.

"No, Uncle, you can't. They have to die!" Asher stammered, receiving a slap from Dax.

"I have spoken! Our business here is over Damian, and Alex are to be left alone from now on, and no one is allowed to force them back." Dax declared as he got everyone prepared to leave and detained Asher.

"Wow, that guy is crazy," Weiss commented.

"Yeah, Asher was always like that, but it does seem like he's gone off the deep end," Alex replied.

Alex and Damian turned to leave with their friends, giving no mind to the family members behind them, especially their father. Dax looked back on his two sons as they left cracking a small smile as he turned to head back to the Shade family home.

"Aren't you two going to say anything to your family or your dad?" Yang asked.

"Nope," Damian answered.

"Got nothing to say to them. Our actions spoke for themselves back there, so I believe that they understand our decision. Plus, we won, and like Dad said, tradition says that everyone must obey the outcome." Alex added as they continued onward. After leaving the mountains, Team JADE and Co assisted Team RWBY in clearing out some Grimm near the area before they had to leave.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay longer?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, sorry we have to head back to the mountain and help out things there as well as go and help out other villages." Jason apologized.

"But we'll see each other again soon sometime I'm sure of it," Jason added.

"You better, I won't forgive you guys if you go dark for another four months," Weiss said.

"Don't worry, we won't like Jason said we will see each other soon," Evan assured.

"I also want to get to talk to you, Mr. Distant." Yang teased, pointing at Elias.

"Sure, I guess I don't mind that," Elias replied.

"And I guess we could see Neo again if we had to," Blake added.

"Well, that's a better attitude about it!" Jason exclaimed as Kai arrived.

"Alright maggots time to go," Kai ordered.

"See you guys!" Ruby waved as she and the rest of Team RWBY waved goodbye.

* * *

**Kai's Mountain...**

"Well looks like that was finally taken care of." Jason smiled, sitting down, look at the sunset over the horizon.

"Yeah, quick and easy, but if I were you guys, I would have rubbed it in their faces about the victory," Evan commented.

"While it was tempting, we just wanted to get it over with and leave nothing left behind in that family. The match was over, and there was nothing left that needed to be done except leave." Damian explained.

"Leaving nothing behind, huh, and moving forward with your life, that's a nice way of thinking." Elias complimented.

"Well, let's get something to eat and celebrate this victory!" Jason exclaimed as he got up, wiping his brow of sweat.

"Hey, are you okay you look a little sick?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need some res…." Jason began until he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Shit what the hell!" Evan yelled as he went to his friend's side.

"He's burning up!" Evan said as Neo join him at Jason's side.

"But he was perfectly fine earlier." Alex pointed out. They turned Jason over and removed his shirt to inspect what was going on only to see the minor cut caused by Asher's sword darkened and his veins around it looking just as the same.

"What the hell is this?!" Evan questioned.

"Asher must have used a more potent poison on his sword when he attacked us last," Damian explained.

"These symptoms mark that it's Black Tar Venom," Alex added.

"He's not going to die, is he?" Evan asked.

"Don't know that depends on how much of a fighter he is, and since he is a strong fighter, I think he'll make it through. Plus, he's an alien, so who knows what will happen, the fact that it only took effect now is somewhat a good sign." Alex explained.

Neo looked concerned as she held onto Jason's head as the others talked concerned for his well being. He had helped her when she was about to die even though he didn't have to, and he offered her a place in this world with friendship, and she was going to help him here. She took out her Hush and smacked the others out of their conversation on what might happen to Jason to get them to help her take him into his room.

"Right, we need to bring him to his room and get ready to see him through this," Evan said in response to Neo's smack on his head.

"So, what is the best way to help him?" Elias asked.

"The best way is to keep his fever down," Alex answered.

"Is there no other way to help him like a cure?" Amber questioned.

"Our family never bothered making such an antidote for the poison because whenever it was supposed to be used, it was meant to kill. Plus, we were always taught to avoid ever coming into contact with the stuff so we wouldn't infect ourselves," Damian answered.

"Wow that's such a smart move by your family let's make a poison and no cure it's not like we'll accidentally kill anyone innocent!" Evan yelled, full of sarcasm.

"That's not helping!" Elias shot back.

"I'm just saying," Evan noted. Soon they got Jason into his room and placed him onto his bed as he breathed heavily.

"Alright, I'm going to get water for him," Evan said until he noticed Neo had water in her hands already.

"Wait, when did you get that?" Evan asked. Neo just gave him a look as she grabbed a hand towel wetting it and putting it on Jason's forehead.

"Okay, well, that's taking care of, but what now?" Elias asked.

"The only thing we can do is wait and hope he recovers fast," Alex answered.

"Okay, so who's going to watch him tonight?" Damian asked, getting a smack by Neo's Hush.

"Oh, so you want to look after him?" Damian asked. Neo just nodded as she pushed everyone out of the room and went back to Jason's side, tending to him once more. With the others, they were walking towards their own rooms to turn in for the night.

"Hey, I just realized are you going to be okay, Damian, didn't Asher poison his sword during your fight as well?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, but he must have used a lower dose because if he did use the same amount of poison as he did with Jason, I'd be dead by now most likely," Damian explained.

"Still though I'm worried about Jason, I doubt something like poison is going to kill him, but who knows," Evan said.

"Right now, all we can do is have faith and be by his side through this," Elias replied.

"You're right, plus Neo is taking care of him showing her true feelings, and if you ask me, that means those who bet on it not happening are in trouble." Evan joked as he looked at Damian and Elias, who shook their heads.

* * *

**Shade Family Prison…**

Asher was sitting alone in his cell after his attempt on Damian and Alex's life after his loss he went on a rampage and had to be detained further than he was initially. **"I'm sorry to see you like this nephew, but it seems that you have gone mad. You may hold onto our traditions well, but you go too far in enforcing them, I hope that some time in here will teach you a lesson." **Dax had said.

"Too far! No Uncle, you all have gone soft I didn't go far enough; I should have used a lethal dose of Black Tar Venom from the get-go and just killed those traitors." Asher cursed.

"But how could I lose I have years of training in the serpent faction and have mastered the craft of swordsmanship? How could a deserter from the dragon faction beat me?!" Asher questioned as he heard movement from outside his cell.

"Who's there? Have you all finally come to your senses and come to release me?" Asher asked, walking up to the bars.

He was answered by silence as a dark figure came into view of his cell. Though the figure didn't say a word or did any hostile action besides stand there and stare at Asher, a cold shiver came down his spine. He felt fear as he stared at the figure longer the overwhelming pressure of its power hanging in the air as he fell onto the floor.

"Who…no, what are you?" Asher asked.

**_"My name is of no concern, but I have seen your battle and your plight." _**The Figure answered.

"So you saw my fight, then what do you want?" Asher questioned as he slowly picked himself back up.

**_"I've come to offer a solution to your problem boy, I think you know that your family will never understand your dedication and faith, but I can make it where they will never question you." _**The Figure answered.

"I'm listening," Asher replied.

"**_You see, those kids who betrayed your family have become much stronger than you and have now made it so that you can't stop them, and even if you tried, you would fail." _**The Figure began.

**_"But I can give you the power to overcome theirs, and you'll be able to easily defeat them and anyone else that stands in your way as you take over the Shade family." _**The Figure offered.

"Power, what kind of power?" Asher asked.

**_"The same kind of power that the people who attacked Vale during the Vytal Festival used." _**The Figure clarified. Asher was stunned at the offer, such power in his hands would make him unstoppable, and he could assert himself in the family so that he can make sure nothing like with Damian and Alex could ever happen again.

"While that does sound tempting, what's the catch, there must be a cost for this power?" Asher asked.

**_"It's simple. You just need to serve me to complete my own plans for the near future, and I will let you do whatever you wish with the power." _**The Figure answered.

"That's it. I just need to serve you for a plan?" Asher questioned as he looked upon the figure in disbelief.

**_"This is a one-time deal. If you refuse or don't give me an answer soon, I'll leave and won't come and offer it again." _**The Figure asserted. Asher took a minute to think over this offer, it sounded too good to be true, but he saw no reason to refuse the offer.

"I'll do it," Asher answered.

**_"Excellent." _**The Figure replied as a bright light filled the room, and the two were gone. Hearing all the noise, the guards came in to check on Asher only to see that he was gone.

"What the hell happened? Where did he go?" One of the guards asked.

"Sound the alarm and tell the elders that Asher escaped!" The other guard ordered.

* * *

_Damian and Alex have finally fully removed themselves from their family, leaving nothing behind except an angered Asher who has been approached by an unknown figure offering him power. Meanwhile, Jason has been poisoned by Asher's blade and is now bedridden being aided by Neo. See what happens Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And another chapter done, I hope you guys enjoyed it as always. It took me a while to write the fight scenes for the Jiyu Game though since for me I feel that writing a fight scene that doesn't use Ki users always are harder for me but I feel like I did a good job in this one and I hope you all agree as well. As for this new Mysterious Figure character, he will be revealed later on but not anytime soon. See you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Sick Days & Hostage Situation**

_Last Time Damian and Alex fought in a Jiyu Game against their family in order to be separated from them and never bothered again forever, after winning the game one of the contestants Asher went into a violent rage and attacked Damian and Alex but was stopped by Jason and Dax but not before slicing a small cut into Jason._

_Afterward, as Asher is in detainment for his actions, he is approached by a Mysterious Figure who offers Asher the power of Ki in return to serve under him for his plans to which he accepted. Meanwhile, Jason has been bedridden thanks to the poison from Asher's sword. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Kai's Mountain…**

Three days have passed since Jason had gone bedridden due to the Black Tar Venom, and while thanks to Neo not leaving his side, his fever has gone away, he has not awoken from his slumber. Everyone was perplexed as to why the Saiyan hadn't awoken yet since it seemed his life was no longer in any kind of danger but decided that it must be a reaction of his body to the poison.

"I wonder how much longer he's going to be in a coma for." Evan wondered, concerned for his friend.

"Who knows he's the first to survive this long from the Black Tar Venom, so I'd say he is in the clear when it comes to dying, but for this, I can't say," Damian explained. They were in Jason's room watching as Jason slept with Neo sleeping next to him on a chair.

"Wow, it's almost like when he was taking care of her when he brought her here." Evan pointed out.

"I guess. Come on, we should go and start with today's patrols." Damian said. Evan nodded as he followed Damian out to the courtyard to begin their day of work.

"How's he doing?" Elias asked as Evan and Damian arrived.

"His fever's gone, but he won't wake up guess all we can do is hope he does soon," Evan answered.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, Jason is strong after all." Mura pointed out.

"That's true." Alex agreed. Soon everyone was sent out on their own missions with only one pair of Elias and Amber, who have gotten closer due to their repeated missions together, gaining a mutual trust.

Evan flew over high in the sky towards the eastern part of Anima for the daily patrol routine he and the rest of Team JADE and Co have settled into. As he touched down near a village, he felt an odd presence coming from the village. Usually, when Evan would come to this village, he would sense the energy of all the people within it, but now he couldn't sense a single person within the village.

"What the hell happened here?!" Evan questioned as he ran full speed into the village. The fighter saw absolute devastation. The village was destroyed, and many of the inhabitants dead. Evan began looking around the village for any survivors and luckily found a man just barely alive.

"Hey hang in there, can you speak?" Evan asked as he picked the man up.

"We were attacked…by…raiders…spared no one." The man explained.

"Okay, just hang in there. I'm going to get you some…" But before Evan could finish, he felt the man's life energy disappear, indicating his death.

"Damn, how could anyone do such a thing," Evan growled as he got up.

He felt another presence as he rose, thinking it was another survivor, he looked around but saw no sign of life. Evan was confused at the energy he was sensing, for he knew someone was there watching him, but he couldn't see them though he noted it felt similar to Amber's energy. Once he finally pinpointed the energy, he saw a lone Raven perched above him on a nearby building looking at him.

"A bird? Since when does a bird have an energy signature like a person?" Evan wondered as he slowly flew up to inspect the Raven. However, once he got close, it flew off at a high-speed one that Evan could easily catch up with but felt that it was unnecessary.

"Whatever following that bird would be a waste of time, I need to inform local huntsmen and huntresses of this," Evan said as he flew off to the nearest village. As he flew off, the Raven watched him as it transformed into a tall woman with long black hair and dark red eyes.

"Such power in a child, I must learn it's secrets," Raven stated as she transformed back into her namesake and followed Evan from a distance.

* * *

**Jason's Mindscape…**

"**Your people are supposed to be dead when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta…" **The scout had said.

"_Could it be true is the planet where I was born gone and the Saiyans too?" _Jason questioned. After he had lost consciousness, that was all he could think about in the darkness of his mind. He thought back to the visions he had back in Beacon, where he was flying away from a planet as it exploded.

_"Could that have been my home if it was then there could be some merit to what that guy was saying." _Jason thought. Whether or not it was true or not, Jason could not tell, but he knew he had to find out.

Afterward, he was haunted by a large monstrous figure that gave off the presence of a Grimm. It tried to attach itself onto Jason, but he tore it off every time it attached itself. But Jason couldn't keep it at bay for long as it finally grabbed hold onto Jason, causing his vision to darken as he felt the Grimm like creature take him to somewhere far from his own mindscape. When his vision cleared, he was in a dark area surrounded by bubbling pools of black liquid.

_"Okay, what the hell is this place?" _Jason questioned.

_"If the Grimm had a home, this would definitely be what it would look like." _Jason thought as he looked around.

It seemed as if the dark pools that surrounded him had tendrils coming out of them attached to his body. It felt like it was almost feeding him darkness. As he looked at his surroundings, he saw that he was in a cave that seemed deep underground, with the only entrance being a door with a large staircase covered by darkness.

Jason realized that he was no longer in his own body but in something dark and perverse unable to move at all. He then turned as he heard the door open, seeing a woman with deep white skin and dark red eyes approach him.

"It seems like you've awoken my creation." The woman stated as she got in front of his face.

_"Her creation, what the hell does she mean by that?" _Jason questioned. She looked at him, inspecting him for whatever reason seemingly trying to find something.

"Still not complete, you must need more, don't you?" She asked. She took out what seemed to be three vials of blood, each of which were half empty.

"Oh, it seems like you are already trying that on your own." She pointed out as she seemed to actually notice Jason's presence for the first time.

"A spectator, huh, it seems like you are trying to pull in your source, but we don't need that you are something new something better you don't need him." The woman explained as she touched Jason or whatever Jason was in.

He felt a sudden surge of pain and screamed in response to whatever that woman was doing to him, which felt to last an eternity. Jason felt a force pull him away from the current scene and feeling as if he was being torn apart, and once the current scene disappeared, he felt the connection permanently cut. Once he was back in the darkness of his mind, the pain from the woman's touch ceased as he relaxed.

_"Who was that, and what is she doing?!" _Jason questioned.

* * *

**Kai's Mountain…**

Neo was taken aback when Jason began to scream and thrash around violently out of nowhere for no apparent reason. She tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to be working, and as the others came back from their patrols, they entered to see what was happening.

"Why is he screaming like that?" Evan asked. Neo looked to Mura for translation, telling him what had occurred.

"She says that he just suddenly started screaming and convulsing while she looked after him," Mura explained.

"Really, then what should we do?" Alex asked.

"Alex, stay with Neo and look after Jason while the rest of us get some things to help him," Mura ordered as everyone did as they were told. Soon they returned with various items to help Jason with whatever pain he may be feeling seeing Alex counting next to Neo.

"73…74…75…" Alex counted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damian asked.

"Aw man, you made me lose count. He's been screaming for so long without any breaks, so I wanted to count how long it lasted." Alex answered.

"Wait, if he's not breathing, he'll die!" Evan stated. Just as he said that Jason took a deep breath much to the relief of everyone.

"Oh look, he stopped scream…" Elias began before he was interrupted by Jason screaming once more.

"You were saying?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"Never mind," Elias sweatdropped.

"1…2…3…" Alex began counting once more.

"Okay, well, let's just see what we can do," Evan said. They gave Jason several medicines, but none seemed to work as they were forced to watch as he screamed loudly with Alex counting every second he did without breathing.

"Shit nothings working!" Evan stated. Neo grabbed onto his collar and shook him around with Mura translating what she was saying.

"She says, then make it work," Mura said.

"But that's not how it works!" Evan cried as Neo released him. Suddenly they all stopped talking as Jason finally stopped screaming, whatever had caused his pain had stopped.

"Oh thank the gods." Evan sighed as he sat down.

"Wow two minutes thirty seconds that has to be some kind of record," Alex commented.

"That's not important, Alex," Damian said.

"Still, though, why the hell did he start screaming?" Elias questioned. Suddenly Jason sat up fast, waking up from his coma gasping for air as he looked at the others.

"Hey, guys, uh, what's happening?" Jason asked as they stared at him.

"Is that all you have to say after waking up from a coma?!" Evan questioned.

"I was in a coma! How long was I out?" Jason asked.

"Three days, apparently Asher poisoned his sword with a lethal does when he went to attack Damian and Alex, so when you got cut it made you sick," Elias explained.

"Thankfully, you're pretty strong, so you managed to make it through." Elias continued.

"Plus, Neo took care of you when you had a bad fever," Evan added.

"Really well, thanks, Neo." Jason thanked. Neo nodded, smiling at the boy happy that she could help him when he needed it.

"Well, it's good to see you all better," Damian said.

"Thanks, but I could use some food," Jason replied as he got up. He and the others went to the dining hall as Jason ate enough food to feed ten men, and when he finished, he began thinking about what he saw during the time he was unconscious.

"_Who was that?" _Jason wondered. He thought about how the presence he felt in the vision was like that of a Grimm. Then how the area he was taken to seemed to radiate darkness.

_"Could that have been Salem?" _Jason questioned. He was soon taken out of his thoughts when he noticed the stares from everyone else in the room.

"You okay, man, you spaced out there for a minute?" Evan asked. Jason went on to explain to everyone the dream or vision he had during his time in a coma.

"That sounds very concerning," Mura commented as he thought on this information.

"What does it mean, though?" Amber questioned.

"From the description, you gave that sounds like Salem for sure, and whatever she is doing, it's not good. It could be that she is making something new in response to seeing the power you demonstrated in the fight with Silas." Mura theorized.

"But what could she be doing, in the vision it seemed like she was about to give the creature blood?" Jason wondered.

"It could be whatever she is going to use to make whatever she is creating strong, I guess." Evan proposed. "Maybe your right." Jason agreed.

"What concerns me is why you had this vision in the first place she said that whatever you were inside of was trying to pull in its source what could that mean?" Elias brought up. Everyone went silent as they tried to think of what she could have meant by that comment as Mura stood up.

"In any case, I will report what you have told me to Ozpin. Maybe he can figure out what she meant." Mura announced as he left the hall.

* * *

**Salem's Domain...**

Salem watched as she gave her creation the rest of the blood that she took from the fighters that fought the man named Silas, including his own. She watched as the almost cocoon-like black mass absorbed the blood growing in size, and as Salem knew strength as well.

"I do wonder what you'll look like when you hatch," Salem stated as she circled her creation.

When she brought back what remained of the Beringel, she had noticed its evolved state and power. Experimenting with the creation, she noticed it showed signs of intelligence and seemed to be more than just a Grimm.

As she fed it more and more of the blood, it grew in size, and as she studied it, she noted that it was barely a Grimm at all anymore but something new entirely. From what the God of Darkness left behind, she had made something new, and with its power, she knew that once she got her hands on the relics, she would be able to kill the gods for good as revenge for not giving her what she had so desperately wanted.

_"But even with all I've given it, it's not done, it needs more time and power to complete its transformation into whatever it shall become." _Salem thought as she left her creation.

It did concern her that it tried to bring the consciousness of one of the fighters whose blood she had taken, but at the very least, she had caught it soon enough to sever its connection with the fighter and everyone else whose blood she had given it. The last thing she needed was her creation to believe itself to be someone it's not or even worse take the consciousness of one of them. But now it was over and from then on it would follow her, and it will think what she wanted it to.

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

Raven was back in her camp with the tribe as she marked on her personal map where the location of where the boy she had followed resided. She knew that he was one of the people who showed an almost godlike power at the Vytal Festival, and while she did have the power of the spring maiden, she knew it wasn't enough to fight against them. Furthermore, now that she was the Spring Maiden, it meant that Salem would be looking for her.

Raven was ready and willing to do anything to either get rid of Salem or make sure that she would leave her and the tribe alone. She knew that there is almost no way to get rid of Salem and, for a while, had given up hope until she saw the Battle of Gods. Some had dubbed it when she saw the absolute power they had used, and she knew that if she had it, then that would even the playing field. The entrance of her tent soon opened as Raven was joined by her decoy maiden Vernal.

"What do you need, Vernal?" Raven asked.

"I just wanted to ask you about the plan to obtain this power you talked about," Vernal answered.

"I have yet to find an answer to that question myself, but right now, I am thinking about somehow capturing one of them and keep them contained to make them teach us this power of theirs," Raven explained.

"I guess that's not surprising knowing what they are capable of. It would be hard to make them do what we want." Vernal replied.

"Exactly now if that's all I would like to be alone," Raven said.

"Actually, I also came here to give you this. It seems to be a message for you." Vernal stated as she handed Raven a piece of paper. Raven took the paper and opened it only to have one sentence written within it. _We need to talk_. Her eyes narrowed, recognizing her brother's handwriting, what he wanted she didn't know, but she was going to get it out of the way.

"Thank you, Vernal you are dismissed I am going to go out to deal with this it shouldn't be long," Raven explained as she drew her sword and created a portal leaving the area. She arrived not surprisingly in a tavern where Qrow was already drinking in the table in front of her.

"Took you long enough Raven for a second there I thought you weren't going to show up," Qrow complained as she sat down across from him.

"What do you want, Qrow?" Raven asked.

"Right to the point as always well, not that it's a bad thing," Qrow replied.

"I want to know where the spring maiden is," Qrow explained.

"How would I know that?" Raven questioned.

"Don't bullshit me, Raven, I know you took her in after she ran away," Qrow argued.

"And what makes you think that because you were told it by some drunk in another bar?" Raven asked as Qrow took another swig of alcohol.

"I have my sources, Raven, now, where is she?" Qrow persisted in asking.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Qrow, because I have no idea where she is," Raven answered as she stood up to leave.

"Fine, don't tell me, but before you go, I wanted to ask you one last thing," Qrow stated, causing Raven to stop.

"Shoot," Raven said.

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" Qrow asked. Raven stood there silent, not looking at her brother, and it felt like an eternity before she gave her answer.

"I did what does it matter?" Raven questioned.

"What does it matter she's your daughter Raven you should be concerned about her well being!" Qrow shouted as he stood up from his chair.

"I couldn't have helped her anyway. She'll have it once and only once when I believe her life to be in danger." Raven replied.

"That is one-time Raven to say that only going to help her once is a rule is bullshit," Qrow argued.

"It's none of your business Qrow," Raven responded as she turned to leave once more.

"Fine, go, but deep down I still think you care more than that, you carried Yang for nine months Raven you wouldn't have done that without getting attached," Qrow stated.

"I know it's true, especially since I saw you outside her window in the hospital," Qrow claimed.

Raven paused for a moment after hearing his words before once again, taking out her sword and creating another portal to leave. As she left, Qrow sighed, sitting back down in his chair and ordering another drink.

"Should've known she'd lie through her teeth guess that just makes things a little harder." Qrow thought aloud as he finished his drink.

_"I doubt she's hiding just that though after the whole incident at the Vytal Festival knowing her she's probably looking to get her hands on that power." _Qrow thought as a waitress brought him another drink.

_"Can't blame her though with power like that you're basically unstoppable though she'd probably give up once she learns it takes away your semblance…if that is true maybe I should learn that power and rid myself of this curse." _Qrow thought on.

_"On second that that old geezer wouldn't trust me with that power," _Qrow concluded as he took a sip from his drink.

* * *

**Haven Dormitories...**

"A BERINGEL SHOT A LASER AT YOU GUYS!" Ruby yelled as Team JNPR finished their story. Team RWBY had completed its mission in Saiyatown and returned to Haven meeting up with Team JNPR to tell each other how their missions went.

"Yep crazy right, we thought it could be Ki, but that's impossible right since Grimm have never done such a thing," Jaune replied.

"I guess Jason was right when he said Grimm were appearing with new power," Yang commented, catching Team JNPR off guard.

"Wait! !ou guys saw Jason?" Nora questioned.

"Yeah, guess Pyrrha is some kind of psychic because Saiyatown is apparently where he grew up, he even showed us his house and offered us to stay there during our time there," Yang explained.

"Wow, Pyrrha, I didn't know you were a psychic!" Nora exclaimed.

"I'm not psychic I just got lucky and guessed it!" Pyrrha defended.

"So what did Jason say about Grimm having new powers?" Ren asked.

"He said that he saved a girl from some Ursa two weeks ago, and after he took care of her a new wound appeared hours after the fact already infected, he had to take her to Kai for treatment," Blake explained not revealing the fact that the girl was Neo.

"Really, that does sound odd," Pyrrha commented.

"They think that Salem must be doing something to cause all of this," Ruby added.

"That would be the dominant theory, yes," Ozpin commented as he entered the room.

"Professor Ozpin, when did you arrive in Haven?" Weiss asked. Everyone was surprised to see their former headmaster enter the room, seeing as he was overseeing the reconstruction of Vale.

"I arrived not too long ago to speak with you all about what had happened during your missions," Ozpin explained.

"Well, there isn't much to tell you that we haven't already told you, Professor," Jaune said.

"I know, but I have a feeling I know what Salem has been doing to cause this," Ozpin replied.

"What would that be, Professor?" Ruby asked.

"You see Miss Rose after Team JADE went back to their mountain abode I received a message from Mura not too long after telling me that Jason was poisoned during that whole Jiyu Game nonsense and during his time unconscious he had a vision of Salem." Ozpin began.

"He did!" Yang gasped.

"He got poisoned!" Ruby yelled, concerned about her friend.

"What's a Jiyu Game?" Nora asked.

"We'll explain later," Blake answered.

"No need to worry, Mr. Shin is quite alright he made a full recovery," Ozpin assured.

"Continuing on in his vision, he was trapped within a dark Grimm like essence to which Salem called her creation. She is giving an unreasonable amount of darkness to this creature and something else which Mr. Shin described as looking like blood to which is what I believe is what is giving these Grimm their new abilities. This is only a theory, but I believe Salem has figured something out about the power of Ki and is somehow implanting that power into the Grimm." Ozpin finished.

"But how could she do that? Grimm don't have souls, and the way Mura explained Ki to us is that it is the next step to aura?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, well Mura said that he needed to choose his words more carefully next time, you see he explained that aura and Ki are in fact very similar in terms of energy and that aura can lead to Ki usage when unlocked, but Ki does not require a soul to be used. Aura is the soul coming out and is empowered by Ki when used, but even if one does not have aura unlocked, you can still learn Ki, and of course, seeing the android made by Talon when he first attacked is more evidence that a soul is not needed." Ozpin explained.

"That does make some sense, I guess," Jaune said.

"So, what could she be doing to have the Grimm be able to use Ki then?" Ruby asked.

"That is why I came here I just wanted to reanalyze your story again this time with every detail that could be of importance," Ozpin answered.

"Well, there's not much other than what we told you, Professor, it happened so fast and without warning plus it died after it shot the laser," Pyrrha replied.

"Anything at all, even if it seems small and unimportant, would be helpful." Ozpin insisted.

"Well, there was the tail." Ren pointed out.

"A tail you say care to explain?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, when the Beringel was cut in half, I noticed that it had a tail which no other Beringel have ever had before this one," Ren explained.

"Yeah, I've never heard of a Beringel having a tail before," Weiss commented.

"That is very strange, what did the tail look like?" Ozpin questioned.

"It was small and not in proportion to the Beringel's size, and it looked more like a monkey's tail," Ren answered.

"A Beringel that can shoot lasers and has a monkey tail it almost sounds like a small version of that ape Jason turned into." Ruby compared.

"Yes, yes it does, thank you for your time children this has given me some clues as to how Salem is doing all of this and will look further into all of this, but for now, I must return to Vale," Ozpin said as he left.

_"She must have gotten her hands on Mr. Shin's blood." _Ozpin theorized.

"I wonder what he found out?" Jaune wondered.

"I'm sure once he figures it out for real, he'll inform us," Pyrrha commented.

"So, what is a Jiyu Game?" Nora asked.

"Okay, so you see apparently it's some tradition in Damian and Alex's family…" Weiss began.

* * *

**Kai's Mountain...**

Evan and Elias were high in the sky, battling it out in a sparring match. Jason and Neo were spectating below on the mountain top as the sky thundered from the clashes, and the local area around them shook. Evan threw a punch at Elias's face, who ducked under throwing an uppercut into his gut. Evan coughed up spit as he was pushed back a distance, and the two stared off at one another.

"Not bad you're getting better at fighting." Elias complimented.

"Thanks, you too." Evan returned the compliment.

"Though I think Jason is getting jealous of not getting to train." Evan pointed out as they slowly returned to the mountain.

"True, but he's still recovering from the poison he'll be able to train again soon enough," Elias replied.

"Yeah, I know," Evan said as they landed.

"Great fight, you two, you're both getting stronger!" Jason exclaimed as they rejoined the group.

"Thanks, so how're you feeling, Jason?" Evan asked. Before Jason could answer, he coughed up a storm but soon finished.

"Sorry about that. I'm feeling better, but that cough is getting annoying." Jason answered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be full strength again soon." Evan encouraged.

"Thanks, man," Jason replied.

"By the way, where's Mura?" Evan asked.

"No idea I haven't seen him since he left to go contact Ozpin," Jason answered.

"Have you tried asking Kai where he may be?" Elias asked.

"Really?" Jason questioned sarcastically. They all turned and looked at Kai, who was staring absentmindedly at the ground.

"All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle." Kai muttered to himself continuously.

"Right, stupid question." Elias deadpanned.

_"Does he have a problem?" _Neo asked.

"Yeah, a drug problem," Jason answered.

"Maggot!" Kai called to Jason.

"Yes, Kai *Cough*?" Jason coughed, replying to Kai.

"Tell me I can leave the mountain if I want to." Kai requested.

"Kai, you can leave the mountain if…" Jason began before Kai interrupted him.

"Bitch don't tell me what to do!" Kai yelled.

"All these squares make a circle…" Kai muttered, going back to repeating that phrase.

"Yeah, so who knows, maybe he actually had to go to Vale to tell Ozpin in person since we don't get the greatest reception out here." Jason theorized.

"Good point," Evan commented.

"What about Damian, Alex, and Amber?" Evan asked.

"Damian and Alex asked Amber if she can help them with their training, so they're sparing in the underground arena," Jason answered.

"Wait, isn't that where we fight the shadows?" Evan asked.

"Yep," Jason replied.

"But why are they in there?" Elias questioned.

"They didn't want to be distracted by your spar, so they decided to go somewhere more isolated to train," Jason explained.

"Guess that makes sense," Evan said as they began walking over towards the entrance of the arena to see how the spar was doing.

"What are the shadows anyway?" Elias inquired.

"No idea we never asked and never were told. If I had to guess though, it's one of Kai's bullshit abilities," Evan responded.

"I HEARD THAT MAGGOT!" Kai yelled.

"SORRY!" Evan quickly apologized before picking up the pace.

As they opened the hatch to watch them above, they could see the fight seeing it well underway. Damian circled around Amber with Speed Serpent to dodge her attacks as she floated above the ground.

Alex was keeping his distance shooting arrows at Amber but were deflected by a shield composed of wind. Using their semblance to empower their attacks against Amber, making them marginally more effective. However, Amber seemed to shrug off their attacks for the most part, with very little getting through her barrier.

"Wow, Amber's gotten pretty strong!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, after seeing us, she was inspired to train even harder to get stronger, and the maiden powers have grown immensely due to the training she went through," Elias explained. Damian used a Twin Serpent Slasher to attack Amber, slashing her shield several times though the shield was too strong to get his sword through.

But Damian wasn't looking to hit Amber but to create a distraction for Alex to charge an attack strong enough to pierce Amber's shield of wind. Amber sent Damian flying away from a fireball and turned just in time to see the Dragon Arrow fired by Alex.

Having no time to dodge, she increased the speed of the wind that surrounded. As the Dragon Arrow made impact and began to circle around her barrier, wrapping it around nearly entirely. She had no choice but to dispel her shield and managed to get through the Dragon Arrow with little damage.

However, once she hit the ground, Damian came from behind to attack. Unable to block Damian, she was hit by a swing by his sword, taking away a chunk of her aura. As Amber began to get up, Damian walked over and helped her up as everyone present in the spar was exhausted and decided to end the match.

"Nice fight, guys!" Jason complimented from above. The trio looked up, surprised at the sudden audience of their friends above.

"Thanks, how long have you all been watching?" Alex asked.

"Just got to see the end, nothing more," Evan answered as he let them back up.

"Seems like training is going well for you guys," Elias commented as they got back to the surface.

"Thanks, how was your training?" Damian asked.

"It was productive though Jason was jealous." Evan teased.

"Quit rubbing it in!" Jason yelled as Neo smacked Evan in the back of his head. Jason went into a coughing fit after overexerting his voice but was okay overall.

"So have you guys seen Mura?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, we haven't," Amber answered.

"It made getting down into the arena harder than it had to be," Damian added.

"You think something happened to Mura?" Alex asked.

"No, he's probably just running late on returning, after all, he decided to forgo learning to fly," Jason suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Evan agreed though he paused.

"What's wrong?" Jason questioned. Evan turned to see a raven fly away just as he turned to look.

"It's nothing. It's just that I thought I sensed the same energy I felt at the village I found destroyed, but it must have been my imagination." Evan explained.

"The one that felt similar to Amber's?" Elias questioned.

"Yeah, that one," Evan replied.

"How is that even possible unless they're related I don't see that being possible?" Jason wondered.

"Whoever it is could be another maiden, it is said that the original maidens were given their magic by a single person. So, in theory, if two people are maidens even if they aren't the same type of maiden, they should have similar energies," Amber suggested.

"That actually makes a whole lot of sense. I mean, you maidens have very different energy signatures than most people here. If we were able to say sense the energy of everyone on the planet, we would most definitely be able to sense the other maidens as similar energies." Elias agreed.

"Too bad we can't do that," Jason said. Evan thought about this and the powers of the maidens when he thought back on about the bird he saw back in the village.

"Hey Amber, does the maiden powers allow you to transform into a bird or something like that?" Evan questioned.

"No, I don't think they can," Amber answered.

"Why do you ask?" Amber asked.

"I just remember sensing the origin of the power from a bird, whether that was just an illusion or me making a mistake, I don't know, but I just wanted to make sure," Evan explained.

"That does sound odd. Maybe we should ask Mura or even Ozpin and get their opinions." Jason suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Evan said as he went to the dining hall.

"Since Kai out of it, we're going to have to make our own dinner," Evan announced as everyone followed to join him.

"Alright, but you're not allowed to cook. You're cooking sucks." Jason said.

"Fine, but you can't cook because you're still technically sick," Evan replied.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Raven flew high above in the form of her namesake, after spying on the children on the top of the mountain she overheard that one of them was not home. _"It must have been the old man who's gone if I capture him, I can hold him hostage and force them to give me that power." _Raven thought as she searched over Anima for the man.

But as she looked, one thing kept bothering her about every time she had spied on the children. Every time without fail, she was spotted or at least that they seemed to be aware of her presence, especially the blonde boy who always looked right at her in her namesakes form as if he knew she was there.

_"He's the most annoying of that group." _Raven thought.

She searched for hours until she finally found the man she was looking for walking through the forest on an old road. Mura walked alone on an old dirt road taking his time to get back to the mountain to enjoy the world around him when he sensed a peculiar energy near him.

"You can come out. I know you are there." Mura announced. Raven was surprised that he knew of her presence just like those children.

_"How are they detecting me?!"_ Raven questioned. She transformed back into her human form, but before walking out, she made a portal to send Vernal a message to help her ambush Mura. Afterward, she walked out from the trees in front of Mura.

"Now then, young lady, how can I be of service?" Mura asked, slightly annoying Raven.

"You're coming with me, old man," Raven told.

"And why would I do that, Miss Branwen?" Mura questioned, getting serious when he saw Raven.

"How do you know my name?" Raven questioned.

"I am an associate of Ozpin's and your brother's they have told me about you. I even helped train your daughter at one point." Mura explained.

Raven became more on alert at that point, knowing that Ozpin and Qrow would have told her of her abilities, but he did not know that she was the spring maiden. She grabbed on her sword and slowly walked towards him to take him out.

"I suggest that you do not try it this won't end well, I may be old, but I can still fight," Mura warned.

Raven didn't listen to his words though still cautious she sprinted at him, unsheathing her sword and unleashing several blows on him. However, he blocked each attack with his staff and dodged the others that were empowered by dust.

At first glance, it would seem like Raven had Mura on the defensive, but in reality, he just didn't want to fight back. He saw no purpose it fighting her. Instead, he had opted to tire her out and continue to head back home.

As the battle went on, Raven continued her onslaught with Mura easily countering, but unbeknownst to him, several bandits came out of the portal Raven created. They surrounded Raven and Mura with weapons in hand to aid Raven in her battle.

Before Mura noticed them, they began to shoot several tranquilizers at Mura, who was barely able to block them, with some getting through and hitting him. His vision blurred as he felt himself become drowsy. He should have known they would try a dirty trick like this, but it was too late as he passed out.

* * *

**Kai's Mountain...**

"I still don't get what you guys are complaining about I think this stuff's pretty great," Jason said as he ate his food.

Neo had offered to cook that night, and once everyone had tried it, they only got one bite in before collapsing from the reaction it had in their stomach. All except Jason, that is who gleefully ate the food that Neo had made for them.

"How can you actually eat this?" Evan questioned.

"I feel like my stomach is turning inside out," Damian complained.

"Whatever, if you guys aren't going to eat this, I'll eat it for you." Jason offered.

Everyone pushed their plates to Jason for him to eat as he gladly dug in. As Neo watched this, she was discouraged that they all seemed to hate her cooking but was happy that at least Jason found it to be appetizing. Soon their meal was interrupted as Kai entered hysterically sweating all over.

"Maggots, we got a problem!" Kai yelled as he entered.

"What's wrong, Kai do you need one of us to tell you that you can leave if you want to again?" Jason asked.

"Nah, I came down a couple of minutes ago the problem is that I just received this off a bird," Kai explained. Evan, who had finally recovered from Neo's food, stood up slowly and took the paper from Kai. His eyes widened as he read the contents of the letter.

"What is it, Evan?" Jason asked, coughing a few times afterward.

"It says that whoever sent us this letter has Mura, and they will only give him back if one of us teaches them the Ki!" Evan answered.

"That's not good," Alex commented as he slowly got up.

"Does it say anything about where they are?" Jason asked.

"No, not currently at least, it does say where to meet them in a couple of days and that only one of us is allowed to show up or else they'll kill Mura," Evan answered.

"What are we going to do we're not going to just teach them power that can destroy entire mountains are we?!" Damian asked.

"No way!" Jason yelled.

"Evan, how many days do we have until the meeting?" Jason questioned.

"We have four days," Evan answered.

"Right, so the plan is this we're going to continue training and wait for me to recover, and Evan will go alone to meet these people." Jason began.

"Once he does, we'll have Kai teleport us to Evan and take out the kidnappers to save Mura. They don't fully understand who they're messing with." Jason finished.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll make them pay for messing with us!" Evan agreed.

"Yeah…!" Elias struggling said weakly, raising his arm into the air.

_"Mind if I train with you when you recover?" _Neo asked.

"Not at all," Jason answered.

"Alright you maggots do that, I'ma go back to my business," Kai said as he left the dining hall.

"One of these days, I think we need to have an intervention with him," Jason commented.

"What makes you think he cares what we think?" Evan asked.

"Good point," Jason replied as they all left to rest up for training the next morning.

* * *

**Branwen Tribe Camp...**

"Do you think this plan will work, Ma'am?" Vernal asked.

"Yes, they won't risk us killing the old man, so one shall come but have scouts set up around the area to make sure they came alone the last thing we need is an ambush," Raven answered. Currently, they were in a small temporary camp separate from their main camp so that once they make a deal with the "Gods," they won't know where they truly resided.

"This old man has been out for a long while. You don't think we put too much tranquilizer in him, do you?" Vernal questioned.

"Who cares as long as he's not dead, then he's fine," Raven replied as she began to sharpen her sword.

As Raven tended to her weapon, she couldn't help but think about Yang, not only had Qrow brought her up, but now she was reminded by Mura about her. Though she didn't want to admit it what Qrow said was right, she did care about Yang to the point she would check up on her every now and then. But when she did need help, she couldn't do anything, those men, those Tuffles were too strong, but she would soon gain the power to be above them.

Not only that, but she may also even rid the world of Salem, and then Yang would be safe, and more importantly, the tribe would be as well, at least safer than they are right now with her being the spring maiden. Once she finished with her sword, she left Vernal to guard the captive as she went to her tent to rest, the next couple of days were going to be interesting.

* * *

**Days Later...**

"Okay, you remember the plan?" Jason questioned. The day of the meeting had come, and everyone on Kai's Mountain was eager to get things started.

"I am going to meet with these people at the meeting area and talk things out, then once I see a chance, I raise my power level to signal you guys for Kai to teleport you over, and we can take these guys out," Evan answered.

"Perfect, we'll be stationed nearby, and thanks to Neo's semblance, we will be out of their sights," Jason replied.

"Let's get this done and make sure they understand how big of a mistake they made messing with us!" Damian declared.

"Of course, and you made sure Kai was sober today, right?" Jason asked.

"Yep, I hid his stash," Alex answered.

"Everything's itchy I need my stuff!" Kai yelled.

"You'll get it once we're done!" Jason shouted.

"Uh." Kai groaned in response.

"How do you feel though Jason are you all better?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have gotten much training in otherwise thankfully, I'm back to one hundred percent," Jason answered. They had been training nonstop over the past couple of days for this moment, and with Jason fully recovered, they were ready to fight.

"Alright, then let's do this!" Jason said.

They all linked up to Kai, who teleported them to the general area of where they needed to be. As they arrived, Evan split and went to the meeting point as everyone linked arms once again and let Neo use her semblance to blend them into the surrounding area. Evan soon arrived at the stated meeting point, a camp surrounded by a large wooden fence.

"Wow, this just screams hey we're the bad guys." Evan joked as he opened the gate.

He was met with a large group of bandits surrounding him as he ventured further into the camp blocking the exit. Once he got far enough in, he spotted what seemed to be the people in charge guarding a tied-up Mura standing next to them.

"Hey, Mura, you doing okay?" Evan asked.

"I'm fine, but the rope is itchy, and I am a bit light-headed from the tranquilizer but overall fine," Mura responded.

"Quiet!" One of the bandits ordered. Soon what seemed to be the leader, a tall woman with long black hair, walked forward to speak with Evan.

_"Wait, she kinda looks like Yang." _Evan thought as he watched her. They stared at one another for a long while before Evan decided to speak up.

"Okay, so what's going to happen are you going to make me teach you now or are you going to hand over Mura and have us both teach you?" Evan questioned. The woman looked over to one of the bandits who checked something over some comms and gave her a nod.

"Good, it does seem that you've come alone just as we agreed. My name is Raven, and from henceforth, you work for me as you teach me this power." Raven announced.

Evan looked unamused as he sensed the powers of everyone around him, most were just average and nothing that would pose a threat to him or the others except one. Though it wasn't a threat, he recognized Raven's energy signature as the one he sensed near the village and on top of the mountain.

_"She must have been spying on us for a while." _Evan thought.

"Okay, then what are you going to do with Mura?" Evan asked.

"He'll be fine, but we will hold onto him for now," Raven explained.

"I see," Evan replied.

"So would you like to start now?" Evan asked.

"Yes, but in a more private area," Raven answered.

"Why I can teach you right here though, of course, you'll lose your semblance forever," Evan replied.

"Excuse me?" Raven questioned.

"If you want this power, you'll lose your semblance hell even I don't have one, but why would I need it when I can do this!" Evan explained charging up his energy until he was surrounded by a strong white energy. His sudden power boost caused a burst of wind to blow across the bandits causing some to fall onto their asses.

"This power!" Vernal gasped.

Suddenly a peculiar noise came from above as Jason and the others descended upon the bandits with Jason and Elias knocking away the ones guarding Mura. The others started attacking the rest of the bandits making quick work of every last one of them until only Raven and Vernal were left.

"What the hell we checked the surrounding area where the hell did they come from?!" Vernal questioned.

"You underestimated us! Did you actually think we were going to teach you how to use the power we have? The last thing we need is people like you running around with the power to destroy entire kingdoms!" Jason declared. Raven reached for her weapon ready for them to pounce, but not a single one did so.

"Is she the one you've been sensing, Evan?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, she's definitely the one whose been watching us and who was at the village," Evan answered both surprising and confusing Raven and Vernal.

"You're a maiden, aren't you?" Jason asked. Raven's eyes widened how could they tell, how did they find out so easily by just looking at her.

"It doesn't matter. We made our point," Alex stated.

"You're right, never try anything like this again, or else we won't go easy on you as we did this time same goes for raiding any villages," Jason warned as they grouped back up with Kai and teleported away.

"What…what was that?" Vernal questioned.

Raven stood silent at the question she was covered with sweat from the situation, she was foolish and acted too rashly to gain the power. Those children were much smarter and more resourceful than she had thought, and it proved to be a large oversight.

"Get everyone back on their feet. We're heading back to the main camp." Raven ordered as she went to calm herself down.

After this, their guard would be up, and there would be no second chance of making them give her the power they had. This meant that she had to go back on Plan B to run and hide from Salem as she had been doing.

* * *

**Kai's Mountain...**

"Thank you all for that, I was taken off guard by those ruffians." Mura thanked as they returned to Kai's Mountain thanks to Kai's power.

"No problem, Master we'll always be there to help you." Jason declared.

"Yeah, I mean, we're like family after all." Evan agreed. Mura smiled at the words his students had told him over his long life. He had never been so happy, but now he had to tell them that his time is short.

"Yes, that would be an accurate description, but there is something I need to tell you all," Mura said.

"Yeah, Master, what's up?" Jason asked.

"I have had a vision once again, and what it could mean is up in the air, but what I do know about my visions is that they are events that will happen during my lifetime. But it seems that I am not long for this world." Mura explained.

"What do you mean?!" Evan asked, shocked at the sudden information Mura was giving him.

"I don't know when, but before this year is over, I will die whether it is from my age or from the battle I do not know," Mura stated, shocking everyone present save Kai who was out of it. Mura recounted his conversation with Ozpin back in Vale.

**"So Mr. Shin had a vision of Salem."** Ozpin reiterated what Mura had told him.

"**That is correct I'm afraid that Grimm shooting lasers or causing damage to appear later on is just the tip of the iceberg of what she has in store for us,"** Mura explained.

"**Have you had any visions about this, Mura?"** Ozpin asked.

**"I'm sorry, Oz, but I have not had any about her. I only have visions of grand events of the future in a few years, and only if I am alive to see it."** Mura answered.

**"You said that you hadn't had any about her, then what vision have you had?"** Ozpin questioned.

**"I am not long for this world, Oz I don't know the specifics like whether it's from my old age or if it's in a battle, but I will soon die,"** Mura explained.

**"That is very disheartening news, old friend," **Ozpin replied.

**"Yes, but I have lived a long life, longer than most save you, of course."** Mura smiled. The two had a little laugh at what Mura had said as silence filled the air.

**"Have you told your students?"** Ozpin asked.

**"No, I have not, but I will soon once I return, but for now, I will enjoy the world for the time I have left on it,"** Mura explained.

**"Have you had any other visions, Mura, any at all?"** Ozpin asked.

**"Only one, but I don't understand what it is."** Mura began.

**"It is only one image I keep seeing in my mind, a strange purple and white creature in an unknown location,"** Mura answered**.**

**"You don't think it's a new threat, do you?" **Ozpin questioned**.**

**"I can't say for sure, Ozpin, but at the moment, that's all I have,"** Mura answered.

**"I see well, then I wish you safe travels back to your mountain, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of your life,"** Ozpin said.

**"Thank you, my friend," **Mura replied.

* * *

_Mura has dropped a bomb onto our heroes soon. He shall die as he has foreseen, but unbeknownst to him, his second vision was warning him of the danger that slowly approaches Remnant from afar. Find out what happens Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was a tough one to write, for I had to figure out what to put into it. While I have a basic layout on what is going to happen in this arc, I wanted to put somethings to happen before Cooler's arrival, but I think I did well with this chapter. I also included a larger explanation on the relationship between Ki and Aura in response to a review that showed me an error I made in my explanation, so yes. At the same time, Ki and aura are the same energy one does not need a soul to use Ki (Like Android 16 or 19 in Dragon Ball Z). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Haven Bound**

_Last Time Jason was recovering from being poisoned, but in his unconscious state, he had a vision of Salem and her creation, in response, Mura went to tell this to Ozpin and with information regarding Team JNPR's experience on their mission had deduced that Salem had taken Jason's blood. _

_Meanwhile, Mura was captured by Raven on the way back from Vale but was saved not to long after his capture, but when he arrived home, he told his students that his life would soon come to an end. What happens next now!_

* * *

**"You're going to die!?"** Jason yelled.

**"But that can change right nothings written in stone?" **Jason asked.

**"I can't say Jason but my visions only show me the events in the future that I will be alive to see I knew one day that my death will come and I can see no other visions beyond this one so it's highly likely that nothing can change my fate,"** Mura explained.

**"But there has to be something we can do isn't there?"** Evan questioned.

**"Don't worry, my students. I still have lots of life still left in me, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Even so, I have lived a long life and have no regrets when I die."** Mura comforted his two students.

Jason didn't want to believe it at first, but he felt the truth in Mura's words he was going to lose another person close to him, but this time at the very least he would be somewhat prepared, though he still wanted to do everything in his power to stop Mura from dying. Two weeks had passed since Mura's announcement, and everything had mostly gone back to normal though the weight of the announcement still lingered in the air.

Jason had spent most of his time either training, eating, hanging out with Evan and Mura as well as his other friends, or spending time alone with Neo. He didn't fully understand why she wanted to spend so much time alone with him, but he didn't mind he enjoyed being alone with Neo, though he didn't fully know why. Currently, he had accompanied her to a nearby village to help her pick out some new clothes, though he didn't know why she wanted his opinion on clothes.

Though the memory of his conversation with Mura kept playing in his head. So much that Jason almost didn't realize that Neo was talking to him. Snapping back to reality, Jason looked at the new pair of clothes Neo picked out.

_"What do you think about this?" _Neo questioned as she held up another set of clothes. These seemed similar to her original set though they exposed the shoulders.

"I think they look pretty good," Jason answered.

"_That's what you've said about each one I've picked," _Neo replied, giving Jason an annoyed look.

"Well, I think they all look good on you," Jason said, making Neo blush.

_"Thanks, I guess, but which do you like the most?" _Neo asked. Jason still didn't know why she cared for his opinion so much on this matter, but since he was here, he might as well give her an answer.

"I'd say the most recent one," Jason answered. Neo smiled as she put the other clothes back and purchased her new pair as they left the store. They walked around the village for a while, stopping by some shops and getting some food.

_"This isn't too bad, I guess, but why does Neo want to do all this stuff?" _Jason wondered. After another hour of walking around, they decided to get a full-on meal at a local tavern in the village.

_"Now that I think about it, Evan did give me a funny look as if he thought something was up. Wait, he doesn't think we're on a date, does he?! But now that I think about it from what Evan told me, this is what people do on a date." _Jason thought.

_"No, that's not it. We're just two friends having fun." _Jason concluded. As he and Neo finished their food, they paid and left contacting Kai to pick them up.

"Today was fun, though. I am still confused about why you wanted me to help you pick out clothes." Jason said as they waited.

_"Well, if you weren't so dense, you'd figure it out." _Neo teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked.

_"Don't worry about it." _Neo smiled. As he tried to wrap his head around what Neo said, Kai arrived and brought the two back to the top of the mountain.

"Thanks, Kai." Jason thanked.

"Whatever, see ya later, maggot," Kai replied as he left.

"Well, would you like me to walk you back to your room, Neo?" Jason asked.

_"No, thanks, see ya later," _Neo answered as she walked off.

_"He still doesn't understand." _Neo thought as she let out an inaudible sigh. Jason walked over to Mura's room to check up on him, but before he could knock, Evan exited the room and motioned him to be silent.

"He just fell asleep don't want to wake him," Evan whispered. Jason nodded, and the two walked away to converse with one another.

"So, how was your date?" Evan asked.

"It wasn't a date Neo just wanted my opinion on which clothes she should get," Jason replied.

"And why do you think she wanted your opinion?" Evan asked.

"Because I'm her friend, maybe her best friend now that I am thinking about it since she never had a friend save Torchwick," Jason answered.

"My friend, you have a lot to learn about romance." Evan teased, getting an elbow in the stomach from Jason.

"So, how's Mura?" Jason asked.

"He's fine. He's the same as he's always been if he's going to die of old age it doesn't show." Evan explained.

"That just leads further to death through battle, but what?" Jason wondered.

"Who knows, but it's not going to happen." Evan declared determined to not let his master's vision come true.

"Yeah, you're right, but for now, all we can do is wait until we find out what it is," Jason said as they split up to turn in for the night. As Jason entered his room, he thought on to his days as a child growing up with his mother and how she had died on a mission never to return home.

When the news came to him, he was devastated and refused to leave his house for a whole month before he went to find Kai. He had felt so powerless that he could do nothing to help her and that he didn't stop her from going on her mission, but over time he learned to move on. Since then, he has made many new friends and people that he could call his family, but he still didn't want to have someone else close to him die once again.

_"Well, it's not going to happen this time, not if I have anything to say about it." _Jason thought as he went to bed.

* * *

**White Fang Headquarters...**

Adam Taurus wiped the blood off of his blade as some of the members of the White Fang loyal to him took the body of Sienna Khan away. He with the help of Watts and Hazel, he broke into White Fang headquarters and assassinated Sienna Khan, making it look as if she was killed by a human who broke in.

"Looks like you were true to your word and helped me become high leader, so what now?" Adam questioned.

"In one week gather as much of the White Fang as you can with some explosives. Once you do, we will storm Haven Academy by surprise in the middle of the night during the break leaving it in ruins and destroying the CCT tower. I think that will send a message to humans everywhere." Watts explained.

"Sounds like a plan but I don't think they'll be as scared of us as they are of the people from the Battle of Gods did and speaking of the battle many will not follow me even with though I am now the high leader they'll be too afraid of them," Adam commented.

"We'll make sure to attract a good amount of Grimm to help bring some fear into the people, and even if you don't have much support, it's the loyal ones who will fight the hardest." Watts Assured.

"Fine, but what will you both be doing?" Adam asked.

"We will be in Haven Academy taking care of some personal business. Don't worry, we will aid you as soon as it's done," Hazel answered.

"Alright, one last thing, what is your plan if one of those quote on quote gods come?" Adam asked.

"There is no need to worry. Our boss is currently making something that will take them out." Hazel explained.

"That's what you said last time, well you better be right, or this is the last I or anyone in the White Fang will be working with you," Adam stated as he took a seat on Sienna Khan's old throne. Hazel and Watts left Adam and the compound and only stopped when they were a reasonable distance away.

"Was it a good idea, Hazel giving the boy false hope about fighting those children, the mistress has yet to finish her work on this new creation of hers?" Watts asked.

"It was the only way he would agree Watts, plus with the news of Sienna Khan's death by a human more faunus will take arms," Hazel answered.

"But on the subject, what is your opinion on her new creation?" Hazel questioned.

"I would never question our mistress's decision though I am concerned about her almost obsession with this creature she is creating, it seems like it's eating away at the darkness around the Grimm lands since she brought it there. Grimm have been very slow to be created since it came." Watts answered.

"Whenever I see that cocoon it sends a cold shiver down my spine, I feel like whatever is growing in there is nothing that will benefit us or our mistress," Hazel explained.

"Yes, it is unsettling, but our mistress has been in control of the Grimm for hundreds of years this one shall be no different," Watts replied as they continued on to return to Salem.

* * *

**Salem's Domain...**

Salem stood still as she watched her creation convulse within its cocoon, which now was the size of the cave wall it was attached to. Behind her, Mercury, Emerald, and Tyrian stood with the first two disturbed at the sight of the cocoon. It pulsed with both power and life slowly growing with every passing second due it drawing power from the Grimm pools.

"It's magnificent, my mistress." Tyrian complimented.

"Yes but what else do you see, what do you all see when you look at it, be truthful?" Salem asked.

"I see the power to take out the kingdoms with ease to make sure no one questions your rule," Tyrian answered.

"I see a monster that will threaten anyone who stands in our way or its way." Mercury stuttered, frightened at what would come out of this cocoon.

"I…I see…" Emerald began. The very sight of the cocoon had made her blood turn cold as she was too frightened to speak.

"I see death." She finally uttered.

"Interesting," Salem replied as she turned to look at Emerald.

"I, for one, see possibility and beauty. With this, I shall take destiny into my own hands, and nothing will get in my way." Salem announced as she turned to look back onto her creation.

"When Watts and Hazel return you two shall accompany them to find the spring maiden, thanks to the virus still in the CCT in Vale, we've intercepted a message from Qrow Branwen with her possible location," Salem said getting their attention once more.

"What about me, mistress?" Tyrian asked.

"Patience Tyrian, your time will come once we storm Haven," Salem answered as she turned to leave the chamber.

Soon Tyrian and Mercury joined her, leaving Emerald alone with the Cocoon unable to move. She was afraid it felt just like the time when they were attacked by the Tuffle. That day she was frozen in fear, and because of that, Cinder died, but if she stays with Salem, she'll get her revenge. After being able to move once more, Emerald left the room, leaving the Cocoon by itself.

* * *

**Menagerie...**

Blake stood nervous in front of two large doors, how many years has it been since she had last been here, she didn't know, but she was here now. "It's okay. We're here for you." Yang encouraged.

Blake nodded, looking at Yang and her other two teammates behind her as she knocked on the door to her home in Menagerie. It was the break between semesters, and Blake had wanted to visit her parents in Menagerie to apologize for running away with the White Fang and to ask for advice.

"Be right there." Said a voice belonging to a woman from the other side of the door. The door swung open, revealing Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna, who stood shocked at the sight of her daughter.

"Blake?!" Kali questioned, not believing what she saw.

"Hi, Mom." Blake greeted soon receiving a hug from her mother.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Kali exclaimed as Blake returned her mother's hug.

"You should have told me you were coming. I would have prepared for you." Kali said as she turned and noticed Blake's teammates.

"Oh, and you brought guests now I feel just embarrassed." Kali gasped, giving a little laugh.

"Hi there." Ruby greeted, giving a small wave.

"Mom, this is my team from school they wanted to come with me when I returned." Blake introduced her team.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, come in!" Kali insisted as she let them into her home.

"Ghira come here there are some people here to see you!" Kali announced. The group heard heavy footsteps from deeper inside the house as a large man came from around a corner.

"I don't have much time who has come, Kal…" But before he could finish, Ghira laid eyes on his daughter and rushed over to embrace her in a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Ghira exclaimed.

"That's what Mom said." Blake teased. Ghira canceled all of his meetings and sat down with Blake and her teammates to talk about how things have been since they last met.

"So you left the White Fang and enrolled at Beacon. You weren't hurt during the Battle of Gods, were you?" Ghira asked as Kali brought tea for everyone.

"Is that seriously what everyone's calling that fight?" Blake questioned.

"To answer your question, dad, I was hurt a little, for we actually participated in that fight though it was under the stadium away from the cameras, but thanks to everyone being together, I was fine," Blake explained. Ghira was shocked to hear that his own daughter took part in such a fight but was happy that she was okay.

"I see that's good to hear, thank you all for helping my daughter." Ghira thanked bowing a little to the rest of Team RWBY.

"It's no problem. She's our friend, and friends are always there to have each other's backs." Yang replied.

"I'm glad to see my daughter making friends, even human ones, and a Schnee no offense miss." Ghira voiced.

"None taken, I understand I hate how my family has treated the faunus personally," Weiss replied.

"Are you sure you okay Blake they seemed really strong?" Kali asked.

"Yes, like I said I wasn't alone, I had help from my friends," Blake answered.

"Yeah, in the end, we kicked their butts!" Ruby exclaimed.

_"Well, I wouldn't say that it was very close." _Blake thought.

"If you participated in the fight, there does that mean you know the people who were broadcasted?" Ghira asked.

"Yes, we're very good friends to the people who defeated the man who took over the Vytal Festival," Blake answered.

"Really, what are they like with that much power?" Ghira questioned.

"They're just like any other person, Dad, nothing too special except for their powers," Blake answered.

"Really, it's hard to imagine people with that kind of power being just normal," Ghira commented.

"Right, but in reality, they weren't gods but…people," Ruby replied, not wanting to reveal Jason's alien origins.

"So, what brings you home after so long?" Kali asked.

"Well, it's been a while, and I wanted to…to apologize for leaving and not talking to you guys when I stayed with the White Fang." Blake stuttered. Ghira and Kali looked surprised at what Blake had said, and both smiled and held onto Blake's hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, dear. We never blamed or hated you for leaving us, and we were always proud of you and still are." Kali reassured her daughter.

"See nothing to worry about just like we said," Yang commented, patting Blake in the back.

"There was also another reason I came here to talk to you both," Blake stated.

"What is it dear?" Kali asked.

"It's about the White Fang, though lately, they've been laying low. But they were planning an attack on Vale before the Vytal Festival, and I don't think they'll stop completely, and I just want to do something about it," Blake explained.

"Well, personally, I can't say what to do, dear I haven't interacted much with the White Fang since I stepped down only speaking with them during key times like that stunt they tried to pull in Vale." Ghira began.

"But I'd say try to speak some sense into faunus everywhere to reject the violence led by the White Fang and try to live in peace with the humans like you have Blake," Ghira suggested.

Blake was happy with that answer and gave her father a smile in response. Suddenly Ghira's scroll went off as he looked at who was calling. He excused himself real quick to take the call. While he was gone, Blake and the rest of Team RWBY recounted their time at Beacon and Haven to Kali, who was deeply interested in what they had to tell. When Ghira did return, he had a grave expression on his face having received some serious news.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" Blake asked.

"I just got word that Sienna Khan was assassinated by a human," Ghira answered as he returned to the room.

"What, but who would do that?" Blake asked.

"We don't know the assailant is said to have escaped and at large," Ghira said.

"Wait, who is Sienna Khan?" Ruby asked.

"Sienna Khan is the high leader of the White Fang who took over after I stepped down," Ghira explained.

"But if she's dead, who's the high leader?" Blake questioned.

"Adam Taurus," Ghira answered.

"What!" Blake shouted.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Kali asked, concerned by her daughter's sudden outburst.

"How could they make Adam leader he'll just make the White Fang even more violent," Blake stated. The tension was high in the Belladonna household as Blake explained Adam's increased violent nature before she left the White Fang.

"This is troubling I will take a deeper look into it, for the meantime while I would love for you to stay news will travel fast about her death in Menagerie, and the people won't take kindly to any humans who are here," Ghira said as he looked at the other members of Team RWBY.

Just like Ghira had said, the people of Menagerie were not happy about the news of Sienna Khan's death and began to take to the streets. To avoid any confrontation, Team RWBY snuck through Menagerie safely, returning to the ship they came on.

"Well, that is the worst way to end a reunion," Yang complained as the ship departed.

"What does this mean that this Adam is now high leader of the White Fang, do you think they'll start doing what they did in Vale but somewhere else?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know but what I do know is that this is anything but good, ever since Vale, when we stopped that attack before it could even start the White Fang, have been quiet, but if Adam is in charge they're going to become much more violent more so than ever before," Blake explained.

"But will they act on anything ever since the, and I can't believe I'm calling it this, Battle of Gods things have been quiet but not just for the White Fang crime in many kingdoms has gone down over fear of Jason and the others?" Weiss questioned.

"That's true. I doubt that if Adam does try anything, he won't get much support due to the fear, but I'm sure he'll have something." Blake explained.

"One thing I do know is that I need to find a way to make sure the faunus don't try to follow in the footsteps of the White Fang if they become even more violent," Blake said.

"What should we do?" Yang asked.

"We should warn Ozpin and some of the other higher-ups just in case the White Fang does plan an attack somewhere," Ruby said.

"Let's head back to Haven to contact Ozpin," Yang suggested. The entire team was in agreement very cautious about what the future could hold for them.

* * *

**Vale...**

Ozpin stood still deep in thought as he contemplated the news he just received from Team RWBY. Though there was no evidence that the White Fang was planning anything, he knew something was in the works if they were aligned with Salem.

Qrow found out that his sister was possibly in possession of the spring maiden, and he knew it wouldn't be long before Salem found this out as well. This would mean that Salem's next target would most definitely be Haven, as Qrow predicted if she were to get her hands on the spring maiden.

_"If she is going to attack Haven now would be the time since the students are away on break, barely anyone would be in her way to stop her. If this is the case, I should make sure that I have people strong enough for anything Salem sends to Haven." _Ozpin thought.

Ozpin took out his scroll from his pocket and dialed up Qrow. "What's up, Oz do you have any new updates?" Qrow asked.

"In a sense, I believe you were right, and Salem is going to attack Haven soon, so I want you to ask Mura and his students to go to Haven to help just in case and assist Teams RWBY and JNPR in their training," Ozpin explained.

"Alright, I'll do it, but afterward, we need to make a plan on getting the spring maiden from Raven," Qrow explained.

"I understand, thank you, Qrow," Ozpin replied as he hung up. Once he hung up, he felt that once again, something bigger than Salem was looming over the horizon, he just hoped that the feeling was wrong.

* * *

**Kai's Mountain...**

"Simple attacks aren't going to work. You're going to need to change it up a bit." Jason advised as he dodged attacks from Neo's Hush left and right.

In response, Neo once again jabbed at Jason with Hush though he easily dodged the attack this time she opened Hush taking him by surprise. Knocking him back, Neo took the opening to land several more blows on Jason until he readjusted and put some distance between him and her. Jason stood straight, wiping a small bit of blood from his mouth and looked at Neo, who had a smug smile on her face.

_"How's that for changing it up?" _Neo asked sarcastically. Jason smiled and laughed with Neo, soon joining in though her laugh was much quieter.

"Alright, I think we can stop for today and get some rest," Jason said.

_"Really, I can still keep going," _Neo replied.

"I know, but rest is also an important part of the training, you need to let your body adjust and rest or else you're just torturing your body by training too much," Jason explained. Neo nodded and understood what Jason meant, and the two regrouped with the others who were also finishing their training.

"While I am always up for training, do you think we need to continue doing it so often I mean at this point I think we're the strongest people on the planet who knows even stronger than this Salem chick." Evan pointed out.

"Well, you never know what may happen, so we should always be prepared, plus just because we have Ki and she doesn't is in no way mean that she's weaker, don't forget she's up to something," Jason advised.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that, guess you're right," Evan replied.

"Plus, there is always someone stronger than you out there, so don't ever think you've hit your prime," Mura explained as he approached the group with Qrow Branwen.

"Hey, there kids, how's it been?" Qrow greeted as he and Mura joined the group.

"Hello, again, Qrow." Amber returned the greeting.

"Is something going on, not that you wouldn't visit otherwise, but usually from what Ozpin said you are out looking out for any sign of Salem's forces?" Jason asked.

"That's actually why he is here," Mura answered.

"Oz and I have reason to believe that Salem and her forces are planning to attack Haven soon, and they're probably going to use the White Fang for their purposes," Qrow explained.

"What makes you guys think that?" Elias asked.

"For one apparently, the old leader of the White Fang was killed by a human, and the new leader just so happens to be more prone to violence than the previous one. According to Blake, he was near Vale just before the White Fang started criminal activity there." Qrow began.

"That makes sense back during my time with my brothers, we did find out that the White Fang was in league with some of Salem's pawns until Silas killed the leader," Elias commented.

"That just further solidifies my worries about all of this after speaking with Mura here. I confirmed the spring maiden's identity as my sister Raven." Qrow continued.

"Raven…was she the one who tried to threaten Mura for the power of Ki?" Damian asked.

"She did what?!" Qrow questioned angered at the actions of his sister.

"Oh yes, I guess I forgot to tell you that," Mura smiled as Qrow rubbed his forehead.

"Regardless, yes, that was her, and she is the only one who can unlock the vault containing the Relic of Knowledge, so Salem will be going to tempt her into joining her cause," Qrow explained.

"Okay, so you want our help then right?" Evan asked.

"Exactly, Ozpin wants you all to stay at Haven over the next month to help protect against any attacks that may occur on it and assist in training your friends," Qrow answered.

"Well, if it's to stop someone who wants to kill us all, then count me in," Damian replied. "Same here." Alex agreed.

"I think it's safe to say that we're all willing to help." Evan clarified.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed save Jason, who stared at the ground.

"What's wrong, man, don't you want to help?" Evan asked concerned that his friend was for once, not volunteering to help.

"I do want to help but…I…I don't want what happened at Beacon to happen again," Jason answered.

"The Tuffles they attacked because of me to kill me, and now Vale is in ruins, and many people have died because of it," Jason explained.

"But that wasn't your fault besides they're gone now, save Elias, but he's on our side, and the odds of something catastrophic like that happening again is very low," Evan said to comfort him.

"Yeah, besides, we're stronger now, so we won't let something like that happen again." Elias agreed.

"I understand you blame yourself for what happened in Vale kid, but know that you can't stop everything you just got to keep moving forward even if your luck is bad," Qrow affirmed.

_"He's right, plus I've always wanted to see the capital, so if I'm going, I'm taking you with me even if I have to drag you." _Neo asserted.

"Alright, I'll go, but still, I'm worried about going." Jason reluctantly agreed.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Damian asked.

"Well, we never found out if those alien scouts were sent on orders or not what if reinforcements come?" Jason pointed out.

"Well yeah, but it's been a month since then you'd think they'd done something by now," Evan argued.

"Aliens?" Qrow inquired.

"It's nothing to worry about. We already informed Ozpin about it." Mura explained.

"Let me guess he didn't tell James?" Qrow questioned.

"No, while James is a good man, he is too quick to action and would most likely overreact and do something that would cause the people of Remnant to panic," Mura answered.

"Yeah, that does sound like something Ironwood would do, especially with those new toys of his." Qrow agreed.

"Alright, guess we're going to Haven, but we're going to need to get things ready before then," Jason said.

"Alright, I'm going to head over to Haven to tell the others see you later," Qrow replied as he left the mountain. Everyone then separated and went to prepare to go to Haven Academy, save Jason, who stared into the sky. Neo went to his side and got his attention to talk.

_"You okay, or do I have to drag you like I said I would?" _Neo asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just thinking," Jason answered.

_"Thinking about what?" _Neo questioned.

"Just everything, I guess, ever since the Vytal Festival, I haven't even stepped foot in one of the kingdom capitals, nor have I tried to." Jason began.

"I don't know why nothing is stopping me from doing so, but maybe I'm afraid of what people will think of me or what may happen if I do go. In my entire life, I only ever been inside a kingdom capital twice once during the Mistral Annual Tournament and second when I was in Beacon, but I stayed longer in Vale." Jason began.

"Because of that, it was attacked by the Tuffles, and a lot of people died. Overall I'm afraid of history repeating itself." Jason explained. Once he finished, Neo took out her Hush and smacked him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Jason asked, rubbing the part of his head where Neo had hit him.

_"Will you stop doing that you're making this whole thing depressing and no one wants to see that! I get it you blame yourself for everything that happened, but you need to remember that the real ones at fault were those Tuffle guys, not you!" _Neo scolded.

_"Plus, I'm still going, and I already know that your friends over there are just going to stare at me due to their lack of trust in me, and I'd rather have you stand up for me than your pervert friend or one of the others,"_ Neo added.

"Sorry." Jason apologized.

"Thanks, I think I needed that, and if you need someone to lean on if my friends bother you that much, you can always come to me." Jason thanked as he went to go to get ready.

* * *

**Haven Academy...**

"They're coming here?!" Ruby asked, getting up into her uncle's face.

"That's right. They're coming over for extra precaution for anything Salem may send our way here." Qrow explained.

"I just can't believe the White Fang would ally themselves with such people," Blake said in slight denial.

"Don't worry, Blake, we'll make sure to set them right like your dad said we need to show the faunus that the White Fang is wrong!" Yang assured. Blake smiled happy for the sentiment her partner gave her.

"You know, even though we've faced stronger foes like the Tuffles, I'm still nervous about an assault happening here," Jaune commented.

"Well, as long as we work together, we'll be fine right. I mean, it worked when we beat those Tuffles, and we're much stronger now than we were then!" Nora exclaimed.

"She's right as long as we're together we'll be fine." Pyrrha agreed as she grabbed Jaune's hand.

"Plus, Team JADE will be here along with others just as strong there is nothing to worry about," Weiss added.

"Don't get overconfident kids just because we have people who could most likely level a kingdom single-handedly doesn't mean everything will be smooth sailing. Anything can happen in battle, and strength doesn't decide the battle." Qrow warned.

"Do you know when this attack may happen?" Ren asked.

"No idea it could happen at any point over the break, so be vigilant," Qrow answered.

"Well I should go I need to make sure we have other allies and huntsman that we can have present in case of an attack does happen," Qrow explained as he left the room.

"Wow, it seems like we're getting some action after all that doesn't involve Grimm." Yang smiled, cracking her left hand's knuckles.

"I wonder when Team JADE and the others get here, I want to put their strength to the test!" Nora exclaimed.

"It would be nice to see them after so long," Pyrrha added.

"Like we said, they're doing great, but I'm sure they still got a couple of stories to tell," Yang replied.

"You think Jason's okay the last we heard from Ozpin he was poisoned?" Ren asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. After all, he's a fighter." Weiss said.

"Yeah, Weiss is right. Besides, I think we would have been informed if his condition worsened." Yang agreed. Soon they heard the telltale sound of Kai's teleportation technique from out the window and looked out to see Team JADE and Co in the courtyard.

"They're here!" Ruby exclaimed as she used her semblance to dart out the window and in front of her friends.

"Welcome to Haven, everyone!" Ruby welcomed. Not too long after, they were joined by the rest of their friends. Everyone was eager to see each other again after so long.

"How have you all been?" Pyrrha asked.

"We've been pretty good how's everything over here?" Jason asked.

"Fine, not much has changed since we last met you guys," Yang answered.

"That's good to hear," Evan replied.

"This place looks a lot emptier in terms of space used compared to Beacon," Damian commented.

"I guess each academy suits its own needs and purposes," Elias suggested.

"So how are you feeling Jason we heard you got poisoned after the whole Jiyu Game incident?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine. I managed to recover after a couple of days." Jason explained.

"Though you did give us a scare for a while, but Neo did take care of you, so you were in good hands," Evan added.

"Neo?" Team JNPR asked until they noticed Neo's presence behind Jason. While Team JNPR never met Neo personally, they were told about her by Team RWBY, and before they could take out their weapons, Jason defended her.

"Wait before you do anything, she's on our side now and a friend," Jason explained.

"Did you guys not tell them?" Alex asked.

"It's not a very pleasant story on our end," Yang complained.

"Can you at least give her a chance?" Damian asked.

"We will, but it's going to be hard to earn our trust," Weiss answered.

"Wasn't that hard with Elias." Evan pointed out.

"Well, he technically helped us save the world by stopping his brothers," Blake argued.

"Alright, well, just try to keep an open mind, okay," Evan suggested as they began to enter Haven.

As they continued talking and catching up with one another, the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR couldn't help but glance at Neo to make sure she didn't do anything against them. Getting annoyed, Neo walked up to Jason and grabbed onto his hand, noticing this he held onto hers to comfort her.

"Huh, are they dating?" Nora asked.

"No, but they totally like each other," Evan answered.

"Don't listen to him. He's just looking into something that's not there." Damian commented.

"You're just saying that because you bet on it not happening," Evan replied.

"So?" Damian asked.

"Wait, you guys placed bets I want in!" Nora said.

"So how are you, Mura?" Jaune asked.

"I'm doing fine, Jaune how's your training going?" Mura questioned.

"It's good, but I still haven't found my semblance," Jaune answered.

"Well, just give it time I'm sure that when it's needed most, your semblance will appear." Mura comforted Jaune, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You sound like Pyrrha," Jaune replied.

"So would you guys like us to give you all a tour?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, but when do we start the training?" Jason asked.

"Training what training?" Yang questioned.

"Qrow said we were to help you all in your training," Evan answered.

"I guess he must have forgotten to tell us." Pyrrha sighed.

"Well, it can wait until after the tour!" Ruby exclaimed as she led Team JADE and Co through Haven and with the aid of her team and Team JNPR gave a thorough tour to them.

"Wow, when looking at this place from the outside, you wouldn't think that it's this big," Jason commented.

"Yes, but this place seems much more cultural than Beacon." Elias pointed out.

"So, how do you guys like Haven?" Ruby asked.

"It's nice though Beacon was nicer," Evan answered.

"Yeah, we like Beacon better too, but this place is also really good." Blake agreed.

"Well, there is still the combat arena, and since we're going to be training together, we saved that for last," Yang said.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere!" Jason exclaimed as they entered the combat arena. The arena was bigger than Beacons but held fewer seats for spectating.

"Wow, not bad." Jason complimented.

"So while we're here mind showing us how strong you guys got?" Nora asked, eager to see the progress of Team JADE.

"Sure, I don't see why not though I can't really power up to full power, or else it will cause some quakes," Jason replied.

"You cause quakes when you power up?!" Weiss asked, shocked at what the boy said.

"Oh, now you have to show us!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I want to see it too. You never showed us the last time we saw each other." Ruby agreed. Jason, Evan, and Elias huddled up real quick to talk about whether or not they should do it.

"Okay, do you think it's safe to power up here?" Jason asked.

"Can't say I took a look at the structure of this building, and if we do power up here, it won't bring it down, but it will cause some cracks in the structure," Elias answered.

"Well, what if we go outside and do it, or will it cause damage to all the surrounding buildings?" Evan asked.

"I think we would be safe in the courtyard," Elias answered.

"Okay, courtyard, it is." Jason decided as they separated.

"Okay, so if we are to go anywhere near full power, we need to go outside in the courtyard and not here," Jason said.

"Alright!" Ruby and Nora shouted as they exited the building.

"Okay, who's first?" Yang asked.

"I'll go first." Evan volunteered. He stepped forward, getting a little distance from everyone until he was satisfied.

"Alright, here we go!" Evan declared. Evan let out a loud yell as he powered up with his body being surrounded by a white aura, causing the ground to shake and wind to blow at high speeds until he was at full power.

"Wow, even though I can't sense energy, I can tell you are super strong," Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah, from what Elias said, I have a power level of 220,123." Evan boasted.

"Power level, I think I remember hearing talk about that back at Beacon what is a power level?" Weiss asked.

"In the universe, many people have knowledge and control of Ki, and devices have been made to measure a person's strength with it. One of which is installed within me by Talon though it has its limits due to not many being over a certain strength, so if one is too strong, it breaks," Elias explained.

"So for Jason and also me since I can't measure my own power, we don't have a full reading on our power levels, though I assume we are relatively the same," Elias added.

"Wow, really, what's my power level?" Nora asked.

"Can't tell sorry the measurement needs Ki to pick up on to measure your power level," Elias answered.

"Aw man," Nora complained.

"Alright, who's next, then Jason or Elias?!" Ruby asked.

"I'll go next." Elias volunteered and proceeded to power up like Evan though this time, the ground shook more violently, and the wind picked up more speed, almost knocking everyone off their feet.

"Wow, that's a big difference." Yang gasped.

"Yeah, I try not to think about it and continue training to close the gap," Evan commented.

"Well, now it's Jason's turn!" Nora said as Jason took his position.

"Alright, so just to let you know without my Primal State, my power level is at 425,530," Jason stated as he began to take on his Primal State.

His hair stood up slightly and became spiky as his eyes turned yellow with red trim under his eyes, and aura became a dark orange. During his transformation, the ground beneath him began to crack, and everyone, save those on Team JADE and Co, fell onto the ground due to the high winds it created until everything settled down when Jason finished.

"Happy?" Jason asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yep, that was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, now that's something you don't see every day." Nora agreed as Jason powered back down.

* * *

**Branwen Tribe Camp...**

Raven sat alone in her tent for the tribe was currently packing up camp and preparing to move to a new location as they always did to avoid being detected by Salem. Ever since her failure in obtaining the power held by those children, she had secluded herself from the tribe ashamed at her failure and trying to make up of a plan in case running away wasn't good enough. Suddenly Vernal burst through the entrance of her tent, looking like she was in a panic.

"I asked to not be disturbed, Vernal," Raven growled.

"I know ma'am, but we have visitors demanding your presence, and it seems they work for…her," Vernal explained. Raven's eyes widened how did they find them did they know she was the spring maiden or just suspect that she had the Spring Maiden.

"I'll be right out," Raven said as she picked up her mask and put it on. She exited the tent and saw four people surrounded by her tribe, three men and one girl.

"Hello, Ms. Branwen it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance I am Arthur Watts." Watts introduced himself.

"What business do you have here I assume that it's on orders of Salem?" Raven asked.

"Straight to the point, I see we are here for the Spring Maiden," Watts answered.

"You do have her do you not?" Watts questioned.

_"So we have been found out, but they don't know that it's me." _Raven thought as she motioned for Vernal. Vernal stepped forward just as they planned and pretend to be the Spring Maiden to lead suspicion away from Raven.

"So, this is the Spring Maiden?" Mercury questioned.

"That's right, got a problem with that?" Vernal asked.

"No, you just don't seem the maiden type," Mercury replied.

"Yes, that she doesn't care to give us a demonstration?" Watts asked. Vernal looked at Raven, who gave her a nod, and she lifted her arms, and soon the sky darkened, and clouds surrounded them with thunder brewing around the area.

"Guess she's the real deal," Hazel commented.

"I guess so," Watts replied, but he had some doubts.

"Now, what do you want with her?" Raven asked.

"We simply wish only to borrow her, you see in one week we plan on storming Haven and wish to use the spring maiden to obtain the relic of knowledge," Watts explained.

"We will only use her for that after we get what we want, we will let you all go free," Hazel added. Raven contemplated their offer, she would never in a million years join Salem's forces, but if what they said was true, she could use this opportunity to remove themselves from the picture of Salem's plans.

"_I could finally stop running from her, and nothing will bother the tribe again." _Raven thought.

_"But there are still those children. If I do this and they catch wind of it, they'll come after us instead." _Raven further thought.

"We'll do it on two conditions." Raven began.

"Please do tell." Watts insisted.

"That once we finish this, Salem will leave us alone forever, and you take out those people from the Battle of Gods," Raven demanded.

"It's done. We were going to take care of them eventually anyway," Watts replied.

"In one week we will take you with us to our attack on Haven during the break and take the relic, see you then," Hazel stated as the group turned to leave.

"Should we follow them?" Vernal asked.

"No, leave them be," Raven ordered as she reentered her tent and took off her mask.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be," Watts commented.

"Yes, easier than convincing Adam of fighting with us." Hazel agreed. As the two of them walked on ahead, Mercury and Emerald stayed further behind to talk.

"You're quieter than usual what's wrong with you?" Mercury asked.

"I just want this to be over so I can get back to avenging Cinder's death." Emerald hissed.

"Why do you care so much it's not like she cared about either of us if one of us had died she wouldn't have batted an eye," Mercury replied.

"Don't say that she cared for us. She was there for us." Emerald shot.

"You're just fooling yourself. We were just her pawns. The only reason I even joined her was because it gave me something to do, and it seemed like fun, we were disposable to her." Mercury stated.

"That's not true if it was then why are you even here?" Emerald asked.

"Same reason I joined up with Cinder but not revenge that could never be obtained, and I would never do it for someone who never actually cared about us only our skills," Mercury answered.

"Fine, then I'll avenge her on my own," Emerald replied as she pushed past him.

* * *

**Outskirts of Remnant's Solar System...**

"Lord Cooler, we will arrive at the planet known as Remnant in one week," Salza reported.

"Perfect, and you have confirmed that the Saiyan is still on the planet, correct?" Cooler asked.

"Yes, my lord, we have been monitoring the planet ever since we made course for it, and there have been no ships entering or leaving the planet," Salza answered.

"Perfect." Cooler smiled.

"Now, what of the Super Saiyan on the planet called Earth?" Cooler questioned.

"He too has not left his planet, and it seems as if Prince Vegeta has also taken refuge on that planet, meaning all the confirmed alive Saiyans are accounted for," Salza reported.

"Good and there hasn't been any more Saiyans discovered right because if anymore survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, I'll be even angrier at my Father and Frieza's failure than I already am?" Cooler asked.

"No, sir, we thought we saw something on Planet Vampa, but no intelligent life can survive on that planet, so we ceased our search," Salza answered.

"Good now, leave me. I wish to be alone." Cooler ordered.

"Yes, Lord Cooler," Salza replied, leaving the room. Cooler stared into the endless expanse of space as his ship moved towards Remnant in deep thought, his anger and hatred over Frieza still fresh as it has always been in his mind.

"Soon, I will prove to everyone that I am the strongest in the universe." Cooler stated as he took a sip from his wine.

* * *

_Two evils are approaching, and our heroes are preparing for battle beginning to train as Team JADE arrives at Haven. Will our heroes be strong enough to defeat the forces that are heading their way? One week remains until good and evil collide find out what happens Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter done I hope you guys enjoyed it, now quickly to ease any confusion on power level readings I know you don't need Ki to measure power levels, like the farmer with the shotgun, for example, I just used that as an excuse so as to not have to think of a proper power level for Teams RWBY and JNPR that would actually make sense plus after this arc, I'm not even going to quote any characters power level.**

**Secondly, I tried a new way of making paragraphs, and I hoped you like it. If not, I will put it back to normal, but if so, I will format it like this from now on and edit the previous chapters to be like this. Finally, I would like to announce I will make a small spin-off series to this story where it has several what if one-shots don't know exactly when I will make it, but at some point, towards the end of this or the next arc it will come. Till next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Calm Before the Storm**

_Last Time our heroes have gathered in Haven in preparation for an attack planned by Salem's forces. Meanwhile, Raven forms a temporary alliance with Salem's pawns in order to be free of her grasp and, along with the White Fang, will attack Haven in one week. However, unbeknownst to everyone, Cooler is one week away from arriving at Remnant himself to kill Jason. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Haven Academy...**

Ruby held her arms up defending herself from Jason's attacks, but without her Crescent Rose, she was barely able to defend herself or fight back. "Come on, Ruby, you can't block like this forever. You need to fight back." Jason said as he swept Ruby's feet from under her. As Ruby fell onto the ground, she stared at the ceiling wishing that the training was over.

"Why can't I use my Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked.

"Because the purpose of this training is to make you better at hand to hand combat, you won't always have your weapon, so you need to be prepared when you are in a battle," Jason answered.

"But hand to hand is not my strong point, and fighting with Crescent Rose is so much better," Ruby complained.

"Yang, has she always been like this when it comes to hand on hand?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, she never liked fighting without a weapon. It was a pain trying to train her in it back home." Yang answered.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted.

Two days had passed since Team JADE and Co arrived, and they had begun to help with teams RWBY and JNPR's training, and currently, each were helping everyone with their weak points. Jason was currently helping Ruby with her hand to hand combat

"Alright, Ruby, get up. We're not done yet." Jason insisted as Ruby got up.

Elsewhere Evan and Damian are helping with Jaune and Nora in overall combat. Damian was helping both in speed and Jaune in swordsmanship while Evan helped with something more substantial.

"So, what's more, important than my combat skills?" Jaune asked.

"That's easy, dodging!" Evan answered.

"Dodging?" Jaune questioned.

"Yep, dodging." Evan reiterated.

"Okay, so how are we doing this? Do I…" But before Jaune could finish his question, Evan came rushing towards him.

"DODGE!" Evan yelled as he punched Jaune to the ground.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"That was the exercise, and you failed. You need to dodge." Evan clarified.

"But all you did was yell dodge and punch me," Jaune complained.

"Well, that's one opinion. Another opinion is…DODGE!" Evan replied, kicking Jaune away.

Elias and Neo were helping Yang and Pyrrha with their training. Elias was sparing with Pyrrha to help her fight people without using her semblance while he also instructed Yang how to control her anger during a battle. To help her with this, Elias asked for Neo to spar with her much to Yang's discretion. Yang threw several punches at Neo, who easily dodged most of them, and the ones she couldn't she blocked with Hush.

"How are you so fast?!" Yang yelled, her anger already building up.

"She's been training with Jason a lot, so she's used to fighting people much faster than you," Elias explained.

"Then why am I sparring with her?" Yang complained.

"Because the point of this training is to adapt. So someone who is faster than you and to control your anger instead of just throwing a fit during the middle of a match." Elias affirmed.

Yang huffed and turned back to Neo, who had a smug smile upon her face causing Yang to become even angrier. Amber and Alex were helping Blake and Ren to further balance both close and ranged combat for both of them. Alex kept his distance shooting arrows at them both to keep them moving as Amber while using the powers of the Fall Maiden attacked them up close.

"Do you have any ideas on how we can beat them?" Ren asked.

"We should split up and fight them one on one, I'll take on Amber, and you can take on Alex," Blake answered, getting a nod from Ren. They split up to dodge a Dragon Arrow shot by Alex running parallel to one another.

Blake charged right at Amber with Ren blocking oncoming arrows from Alex. As Blake held her attention, Ren made his move on Alex. Ren shot several bullets at Alex, causing him to have to run away from his position. While he ran, Alex shot an arrow he already had ready at Ren, who sidestepped out of the way and then attacked him with StormFlower's blades.

Alex blocked with his bow and kept Ren from making any decisive blows. Blake fought against the powerful winds Amber pushed upon her using her semblance to move out of the way of every attack. Weiss looked upon the rest of her friend's training, seeing that they were all giving it everything they had in their training. Though Ruby was complaining and Jaune was being thrown around.

"Dodge!" Evan yelled as he punched Jaune again.

"Why?!" Jaune cried. Weiss shook her head, clearing any distractions from herself as she focused on her glyphs and summoned an armored knight in front of her.

"Now then, Ms. Schnee, are you ready?" Mura asked.

"Yes, I am," Weiss answered.

"Very well, let us begin!" Mura declared as he shot several Ki blasts at Weiss's summon, which blocked many with its sword and slice through several others.

"Excellent, it seems your summons integrity is stronger than the original creatures, but now I am going to put more power into my attacks," Mura commented.

Once again, Mura shot several Ki blasts at Weiss's summon though this time, he not only shot more, but each was much stronger than the ones he had shot at her before. The summon struggled to keep the blasts away, barely blocking any as a majority made impact with it and destroyed it. Weiss fell to the ground, exhausted. This had been the fourth time she had to summon in a row and the fourth time it had been defeated by Mura's attacks. Mura walked up to Weiss and helped her up to her feet.

"How about we take a break to let your aura replenish," Mura suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be best while I would want to train some more like the others I would just exhaust my aura to dangerous amounts." Weiss agreed. Weiss and Mura sat down on a nearby bench and watched as the others trained.

"I forgot how exhausting training with you guys was." Weiss sighed as she relaxed into the bench.

"Yes, it is hard, but if you truly wish to be strong, one must train harder than anyone else," Mura replied.

"I guess you're right." Weiss agreed. The others were at the same time finishing up their training with Jason helping Ruby off the floor again.

"Alright, let's take a break for lunch, everyone." Jason declared.

"Oh, thank the gods I need a break from this dodging training." Jaune groaned as Pyrrha helped him up.

"I don't know why you're complaining so much, Nora was doing just fine," Evan commented.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

"So Ruby, how was fighting without your baby?" Yang asked.

"Horrible, I want my Crescent Rose back!" Ruby complained.

"Well, you can have it back once we're done training." Jason asserted.

"Nooooo!" Ruby cried dramatically.

"You guys got really strong. I'm impressed." Ren complimented.

"Thanks, same goes to you when it comes to close-quarters combat you definitely got me beat," Alex replied as the group was joined by Weiss and Mura.

"I couldn't help but watch you use your magic Amber, it was very elegant," Weiss commented as she approached Amber and Blake.

"Thank you. I take pride in my skills as a maiden, but know that I still must train every day if I am to get on the levels of Jason or Elias." Amber thanked.

"You should see it when you're up against her like I was, it's a very different experience compared to fighting someone who uses Ki." Blake pointed out as they all headed for the cafeteria.

"With all this training, I wonder if this attack will even happen, I'd hate to do all this for nothing." Yang wondered.

"Don't think about it that way. Even if Haven isn't attacked with all this training, you'll be even stronger and ready for whatever fight you may get in." Jason replied.

"Yeah, mind, if we get in on this training action?" Sun asked as he and Team SSSN joined the group.

"What when did you guys get here, I thought you were going to Vacuo over the break?!" Ruby asked.

"We just got here duh, and we were in Vacuo, but then your uncle came out of nowhere and told us that there was a potential threat to Haven, so we got on the first ride back here," Sun explained.

"We would have been here sooner, but the trains were full, and Neptune refused to travel by boat," Sage added.

"Hey, flying was faster anyway, so if anything, it was a good thing," Neptune argued.

"Yeah, but the wait for a free bullhead was two whole days," Sun replied.

"No offense, man, but I still find it funny as hell that you're afraid of water." Jason teased.

"Hey, if it isn't one of the gods, how's it been, man?" Sun asked as he and Jason shook hands.

"I've been good, but I wouldn't say that I'm a god, honestly. I find the name for that fight to be very weird." Jason replied. Sun then noticed Jason's tail on his back and smiled at his friend.

"Hey, it's your tail. This is the first time I've seen it since it was cut off," Sun said.

"Yeah, it grew back and wait how did you know it was cut off?!" Jason questioned.

"We may have told them about you being an alien and Salem," Ruby answered.

"Ruby means she told them," Weiss confessed.

"WEISS!" Ruby cried.

"But don't worry, man, we're cool. Our lips are sealed." Sun assured.

"Though it is kinda scary knowing that you can transform into a giant ape." Scarlet pointed out.

"Alright then, but don't worry about that, the only place on the planet I can transform into that is the Mirror Mountains," Jason stated.

"Really, why's that?" Weiss asked.

"It's because the transformation requires for Saiyans to come into contact with an energy called blutz waves. These waves are generated by the sun but are too oversaturated from other waves to do anything." Elias began.

"It is only when the light of the sun makes contact with the moon do they have enough to work, and only when it is a full moon. Since the Remnant's moon is broken, only the mirror mountains that concentrate moonlight can cause Jason to transform." Elias explained.

"Wait, can you explain that again I didn't understand that," Ruby commented.

"Basically, there isn't enough moonlight to cause me to transform." Jason simplified for his friend.

"Wow, that's a bummer I was hoping to see such a transformation firsthand sounded like it would be cool." Coco voiced as she and Team CFVY joined them.

"Wait, did Uncle Qrow get you guys to come too?!" Yang asked, surprised at the sudden appearance of Team CFVY.

"Yep, and we are ready and willing to fight to protect the people, plus we heard that Team JADE was going to be here, and I wanted to get the story of an alien on Remnant from the man himself," Coco answered.

"How many people did you tell?!" Jason asked.

"They're the last ones to know, I promise!" Ruby replied, hiding behind Yang.

"Well, we just ended our training session and are going to get something to eat, so if you guys want to join us, your welcome to," Evan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Coco agreed.

"Yeah, it will give us a chance to catch up since the Vytal Festival," Sun added. The rest of the day, the five teams spent talking and catching up with Team JADE then with Elias explaining the story of the Saiyans and the Tuffles.

"So wait, you guys fought off more aliens?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, last month, we found some scouts and took care of them, then their armor blew up for some reason," Jason answered.

"I theorized that they were part of the Frieza Force led by a tyrant of the same name, but they most likely just came here to scout the planet and not on orders," Elias added.

"Well, let's hope that's right, but if these guys looked as weird as you said, I wonder what their leader looked like." Velvet wondered.

"From what my creator researched, I think he would be short with pure white skin and a tail. Trust me, if you see him, you would know it." Elias explained.

_"Sounds like he's what people usually think what aliens look like." _Neo pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jason agreed.

"Uh what was that?" Sun asked.

"Oh, Jason learned to read minds so he could communicate better with Neo," Evan answered.

"Still sounds like he wasted his time to me," Yang commented.

"Yang, that's not helping," Jason said as Yang and Neo glared daggers into each other.

"Yeah, Yang, we're supposed to try to give her a chance." Ruby agreed though she herself was still apprehensive about Neo.

"Yeah, I know." Yang sighed, turning away from Neo.

"So what have you guys done with your time you decided not to join another academy like us right?" Jason asked.

"Yep, we're traveling across the kingdoms, offering our aid," Coco answered.

"It's really nice we get to see a lot of beautiful places around the kingdoms and many nice people too." Velvet added.

"You do that too, right, but just with Anima?" Coco asked.

"That's right. We split up into groups and help all over the continent for everyone and anyone that needs it, especially those that can't afford a huntsman or huntress." Jason answered.

"But why just Anima?" Neptune inquired.

"While we would like to help the other kingdoms, we wouldn't be too welcome there at the moment, and it took us a while for people to trust us in Anima alone," Jason explained.

"That sounds like a noble cause." Velvet complimented.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you guys haven't visited, though since you can go anywhere you want," Sun added.

"Yeah, after the whole incident at the Vytal Festival, I was really apprehensive about going into a kingdom capital," Jason explained.

"Why it's not like it was your fault?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that didn't stop him from blaming himself, though, but he'll spare you the details because it's not important," Evan answered.

"Right, I'm here now, so it's all good." Jason agreed.

"Exactly like I said before, the odds of something like the Vytal Festival happening again is slim to none," Evan added. Far off from Remnant, a certain galactic tyrant sneezed.

* * *

**Branwen Tribe Camp...**

"Are you sure we can trust them, Ma'am?" Vernal asked as she and Raven stood alone in Raven's tent.

"No, not entirely, but we can't fully fight against them either, not without leverage." Raven began.

"So when the time comes, we will take the relic of knowledge for ourselves and use it to keep our enemies away." Raven finished.

"Then Salem's people will stay away, unable to hurt us," Raven added.

"But what about those children, won't they come after us?" Vernal questioned.

"They'll be too busy dealing with Salem's forces to deal with us besides they're much stronger than they are so ideally they just kill them for us and just like with Salem's forces we use the relic to keep them away," Raven answered.

"But threatening something they care about didn't work well for us last time." Vernal pointed out.

"True, but this time if we even catch the slightest glimpse of them, then we'll either use the relic or destroy it." Raven asserted.

"Alright, if you say so, Raven," Vernal said, agreeing to her plan.

* * *

**Haven Academy Next Day...**

"Dodge!" Evan yelled as he punched Jaune away.

"Come on!" Jaune whined.

"You know I think that is more of a distraction than an instruction," Sun commented. The next day came, and everyone was back into training now, adding Teams CFVY and SSSN into the mix though most of the training systems that were set up remained the same.

"Well, that's the exercise, and I'm not changing it," Evan replied. As soon as he said that, Nora came from behind him swinging her Magnhild down upon him though Evan easily dodged.

"Nice try Nora." Evan teased.

"I'll get you yet!" Nora declared. Next to them, Damian and Yatsuhashi clashed blades in a rematch of their battle in the Vytal Festival.

"You've gotten a lot better at your swordplay." Yatsuhashi complimented.

"Thanks, you too." Damian thanked returning the compliment as he dashed behind Yatsuhashi with Speed Serpent. Yatsuhashi had barely able to block Damian's attack, but he was blindsided when Damian used his short sword for a secondary attack.

"Don't forget about the second sword." Damian smiled as they continued their spar.

Jason threw a punch right at Ruby, who ducked under it, throwing her own at Jason's stomach. However, he easily caught Ruby's attack and kicked her away, but unlike the day before, Ruby stayed on her feet.

"Nice going Ruby, you're making some progress." Jason complimented.

"Thanks, but this is hard. This is why I hate hand to hand fighting." Ruby replied, falling to her knees, exhausted.

"Well, it does take time to get good, but you're making good progress, but now you should take a break and do some strength training so that when you do throw a punch or a kick, it can do some good damage. No offense, of course, but you could always get stronger." Jason said as he took out some weights and handed them to Ruby.

"Don't tell me I have to relive what we had to do on top of the mountain too?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, that's right." Jason smiled.

"Does that mean it's my turn to spar?" Velvet asked as she finished another lap with her weights on.

"That's right, so you can take those off and step forward but remember to leave all weapons out of the training," Jason answered.

"Go get him, Velvet!" Coco cheered, giving her friend a wink from over with her training against Alex and Amber.

"Ha, I missed that." Coco laughed.

"Well, can you also not miss during the spar!?" Neptune requested as he dodged an arrow from Alex.

"Yeah, sorry, got distracted." Coco apologized shooting at Alex. However, her bullets were blown off course by Amber, and using the powers of the maiden blasted at the group of four with fire.

Even with the added amount of people, the training was going just as smoothly, and everyone was getting stronger. Not only that, but everyone was starting to ease up to Neo as the days went on though Yang was still apprehensive. On the sixth day at Haven, everyone decided to take the day off and just have a fun time with one another, something they haven't been able to do all together since Beacon.

"So, what are we doing?" Jason asked.

"We're going into the city not too far, though, since I'm sure some of you will get recognized," Yang answered.

"Yeah, I'd rather avoid that." Jason agreed. The entire afternoon they spent exploring the upper part of the city and through the several shops and restaurants in the area until they had to return.

"Well, that was interesting," Evan commented.

"Yeah, especially the part where we almost started a food fight." Sun agreed.

"I'm actually glad we didn't repeat that incident because I'd rather not get in trouble with local law enforcement." Weiss pointed out.

"But think about how much fun it would have been," Jason complained.

_"Well, no one else is going to think about that!"_ Neo scolded, pulling on his ear.

"Ow sorry." Jason apologized.

"Wow, she keeps him in line," Coco commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny." Evan laughed. In response, Neo hit him in the head with her hush with a smile on her face.

"She said if you find it so funny, then she'll do it to you too." Jason translated.

"I'm good, thanks." Evan declined, holding his hands up in defense.

"Though I have to say it's been nearly a week, and we haven't heard an update from anyone on this possible attack," Elias said.

"You're worrying too much, Truffle man," Yang commented.

"That's not racist, is it?" Yang asked.

"No, I know you didn't mean any offense, so I wouldn't say so," Elias answered.

"I have to agree though it does have some cause for concern." Amber agreed.

"We can always just call one of them to see if they have any updates." Jason pointed out.

"We can do that tomorrow in the morning," Ruby suggested as the entered Haven.

* * *

**Vale…**

"So, you don't know where she's gone?" Ozpin asked.

"That's right. She's disappeared. I'm afraid that she may have been approached by some of Salem's forces, but I would like to think that my sister is above aiding them." Qrow answered over the scroll.

"But if she has, then they are planning an attack just as we suspected," Ozpin stated.

"Yeah, and they'll probably do it soon too, so I'm going to head back to Haven and help the kids," Qrow replied.

"Alright, I trust that you'll be victorious, Qrow, but be careful." Ozpin cautioned.

"I know Oz talk to you soon," Qrow said as he hung up.

_"A battle at Haven for the relic to think Salem would go for an all-out attack." _Ozpin thought as he looked up to the sky.

As he looked, he felt as if something was looking back, he couldn't stop feeling that way since the events of the Vytal Festival. He was taken out of his thoughts when he thought he saw something move in the sky, but he couldn't say for sure.

* * *

**Mistral…**

Jason couldn't go to sleep that night, so he laid awake in his bed at the dorm given to them at Haven. His thoughts were going back to the fight with Silas and the other Tuffles during the Vytal Festival and the devastation that it caused.

_"I know that I shouldn't be worried about all of this. I mean, it was months ago, but still, with the upcoming battle, I can't help but feel my presence here will make things worse." _Jason thought. He decided that he needed to get some air, so he slowly opened the window of his room to not wake his friends and flew off into the night.

_"Say what you want about Mistral. The city is beautiful at night." _Jason thought as he flew over the city. Jason stopped and floated in the sky as he looked down upon the land below, taking in the scenery and feeling of the night air. But before he could fully enjoy it, he sensed a large cluster of energy signatures nearby outside the city.

"What the hell is that?" Jason questioned aloud.

He flew over without using too much energy to not be seen, and once he reached the energy signatures, he touched down nearby and hid as he approached it. Once he found the source of energy, he was shocked to see a large group of White Fang members, about fifty or sixty, gathered together in the forest.

_"What the hell is going on here?" _Jason questioned as he watched further. It seemed that they were waiting for something or someone and were talking amongst themselves. This all ended when one man took place high up and grabbed everyone's attention clearly about to make an announcement.

_"Have I seen that guy somewhere before?" _Jason questioned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know ever since we failed in Vale, the White Fang have been quiet because many of our ranks were afraid of the power demonstrated by the people involved in the Battle of Gods." The man began.

"But that has led to all the progress we made to be undone, and that ends now, for we will storm Haven Academy with our allies and make the humans remember who they should really be afraid of!" The man declared. The group erupted in loud cheers, with all present clearly supporting and believing in what he had said.

_"This is not good." _Jason thought as he continued watching.

"So tomorrow night, we will storm Haven as it lays with little defenses save for a few huntsman and lay it to waste then destroy the CCT tower to tell the humans we are not to be ignored!" The man continued to a roar of applause.

"We will not be discriminated!" The man added.

"And we are superior to them in every way!" The man finished and the crowd once again cheering loudly.

_"Talk about foolish, and here I was hoping that they gave up on this stuff. But at least I know that the attack is going to happen and it's happening tomorrow if I take them out now then their accomplices will not come at all. So I should leave it for now so we can take them all out in one fell swoop." _Jason thought as he slowly backed away. As he backed away, he accidentally stepped on a twig causing some White Fang members nearby to turn and look towards him.

_"Shit!"_ Jason panicked quickly, flying up and avoiding being caught.

_"That was close, but I need to go back and tell the others that tomorrow is the big day." _Jason thought as he flew back to Haven Academy. Once he got back to the room that he and his team were sleeping in, he decided to tell everyone in the morning knowing that it would be too inconvenient to everyone, especially Evan, since it would take too long to wake him.

* * *

**Salem's Domain...**

"The attack will take place tomorrow night, correct?" Salem questioned as she sat in her throne, staring out the window.

"That is correct mistress we have convinced the White Fang to aid us once more and have persuaded to get the help of Raven Branwen to lend us the Spring Maiden," Hazel answered.

"Speaking of them both, they wanted us to deal with those children the ones from the Vytal Festival," Watts added.

"We will deal with them in due time once my creation is ready," Salem replied.

"Yes, but what if they appear at Haven ma'am?" Hazel asked. Salem turned her chair around to look at her two servants in front of her.

"If they appear, just get the relic and leave that's all we're after anyway. It's not like we need to help the others." Salem ordered.

"Understood." They both replied simultaneously.

"But if it does make you feel better, I'll make some of my special Grimm go to Haven." Salem consoled.

"Thank you, ma'am, we shall leave you now," Hazel said as he and Watts left the room.

Salem turned back around and looked back on the land, thinking back on her creation ever since she brought it here. The dark Grimm pools have been drained significantly, making the Grimm take longer to be created.

However, she didn't mind for the more it took, the stronger she believed it would become. As she continued to look on, she felt a strange presence around Remnant, something she could only compare to what she felt during the Vytal Festival only it dwarfed the power she had felt then and whatever it was she knew that she must get part of it for her creation.

_"This power whatever or whoever it belongs to, I must make it mine." _Salem thought as she looked up at the sky. She commanded several Grimm to scour the planet for the source of the power she felt.

* * *

**Above Remnant…**

"Lord Cooler, we have arrived at the planet known as Remnant," Salza announced.

"Excellent, but that will no longer be its name, for it will soon be vacant lot." Cooler declared.

"Now use the global scanner to find the Saiyan, and once you do, we will engage in killing him and then the rest of this pathetic planet's population," Cooler ordered.

"Yes, Lord Cooler!" Replied Cooler's men as they got to work.

"Just you wait, Saiyan, for this is the last day of your existence." Cooler said to himself as he looked upon the planet in front of him.

* * *

**Haven Academy...**

"They're attacking tonight?!" Blake questioned, shocked about what Jason announced to them.

"That's right, and by the sounds of it, they're not acting alone as well. Their primary targets are the academy itself and the CCT tower, so that means we will need to split up and cover both." Jason answered.

"Well, let's decide who's going where then," Ruby suggested.

"We should split up evenly between the two target areas," Elias said.

"He's right. That way, we leave little gaps in the defenses, which mean two Ki users at each area." Jason agreed.

After a long deliberation, they decided to split up in this way. At the CCT are teams CFVY and SSSN accompanied by Jason, Mura, and Alex. Then, at the main building guarding the entrance to the relic are teams RWBY and JNPR accompanied by Elias, Evan, Damian, Neo, and Amber.

"Sounds like a plan." Pyrrha complimented as they finished deliberations.

Neo pouted a little, for she wanted to fight alongside Jason, but she accepted her position nonetheless. Soon after they finished, they noticed a crow fly overhead and land somewhere nearby, and Qrow appeared not too long after.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed, dashing over to give her uncle a hug.

"Hey, kid, how's the training going?" Qrow asked.

"Okay, I guess, but they're making me do hand to hand," Ruby complained.

"Oh, that must be torture." Qrow teased.

"What brings you here?" Yang asked.

"Well, we think that the enemy has the spring maiden, so I decided to come here and help you kids out whenever the attack happens," Qrow answered.

"It happens tonight," Jason informed.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Qrow questioned.

"I was out last night to get some air when I sensed a large group of people just outside the city. When I went to investigate, it was the White Fang, and they were talking about attacking the CCT and Haven tonight." Jason explained.

"I see, alright, guess I'm here to fight," Qrow replied.

"So Salem's forces convinced that Raven chick to join up with them how did they manage to do that?" Evan asked as Qrow gave him a look.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Yang asked. Qrow sighed, giving Evan a quick glare for bringing her up.

"Yes, Yang, your mother is the Spring Maiden. The wiz kids over there confirmed it." Qrow answered.

"What so you guys met my mother and didn't tell me?!" Yang questioned.

"Apparently, yes, but to be fair, we didn't know she was your mother." Evan defended.

"I knew I just didn't think it was important," Mura commented.

"How would it not!" Jason complained.

"So, my mother is in league with Salem?" Yang questioned.

"I wouldn't say that she wouldn't fully join up with Salem, so I'd say it's a temporary alliance," Qrow explained.

"But why would you not tell me?" Yang asked.

"I just found this out Yang, and it's not a certainty anyway," Qrow responded. Yang was at a loss for words and was not happy and the current information that she was given, so she left the group in a huff to be alone.

"Okay, can anyone provide context to all of this?" Damian requested.

"Well, you see me and Yang are only half-sisters because we have different moms. My mom was our dad's second wife." Ruby began.

"But their father's first wife, Yang's mother, and my sister. She left soon after Yang was born, and Yang has been looking for answers ever since she found out about her." Qrow finished.

"Should we go after her?" Jason asked.

"No, if we give her some time, she'll calm down so…." Ruby began.

"Where's Evan?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked around and noticed that Evan was no longer there.

"Where did he go!?" Nora questioned.

"Best guess to look for Yang," Jason answered.

"Should we stop him?" Ren asked.

"No, I think it'll be fine," Jason responded.

With Evan, he was walking around Haven looking for Yang ever since Ruby and Qrow finished their explanation. Though he felt that eventually, things may be fine, he knew the last thing they needed was someone who wasn't fully mentally prepared during the battle. He found Yang easily on the eastern courtyard sitting down and looking over the ledge at the city.

"So, how are you doing?" Evan asked as he sat down next to her.

"Does it matter? I'll be fine. Just need to get over the fact that my own mother is going to be my enemy tonight." Yang answered, not looking at Evan.

"You sure because it's okay to not be okay, you know?" Evan asked.

"Yes I'm fine I just wish I was told that my mother is going to be fighting against us with magical powers though not as impressive at Ki in the right hands it can be very dangerous," Yang responded.

"I just want people to be honest and tell me about these things when they happen so that I don't have to be in the dark about it, especially when it's about her." Yang continued.

"To be fair, if I had known that she was your mom, I would have told you." Evan consoled.

"If it makes you feel any better, tonight is a chance to force some answers out of her right." Evan pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yang laughed.

"Looks like you are feeling better," Evan commented.

"Well, I do feel better than I did a minute ago. I think I needed that." Yang replied.

"That's good, and hey, if you need any help with your mom, I'll help out anytime." Evan offered.

"Thanks if I do need help you'll be the first to know." Yang laughed as they stood up. Yang looked at Evan as they walked back to the others and smiled.

"You know there's this club I found here that I like to frequent, so if you want, we can go sometime after the fight." Yang offered.

"Really sounds like fun, but do you want to be seen with an alleged, but not confirmed, pervert?" Evan asked.

"I'm fine with it as long as it's you," Yang answered, giving Evan a wink.

"Then, I'm in." Evan agreed.

"It's a date," Yang replied as they rejoined the others.

"There you are, so you did go to see Yang," Jason said as they returned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Evan questioned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, but we should get ready for the fight," Jason responded.

"He's right. The battle is tonight, so we should be fully prepared both physically and mentally." Blake agreed. Everyone split up and went to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, both individually and some with others.

* * *

**Later That Night...**

"It's nearly midnight. You'd think they'd be here by now." Jason said as he adjusted his arm guards. He was looking over the area from the top of Haven's CCT tower taking notice of all the huntsmen who usually guard their posts.

"They'll be here soon," Alex replied as he looked towards the distance.

"It is oddly quiet, though." Velvet agreed.

"Yeah, maybe they changed the date," Sun suggested.

"Just be patient. We don't need to rush into the battle." Mura said. Just as he said that he, Jason, and Alex sensed several groups of energy signatures closing in on their position.

"Alright, here they come!" Jason announced, getting everyone ready for a fight.

He jumped down as he saw several dropships carrying members of the White Fang appear from the sky. Joined alongside the others in the group save Alex and Mura who were providing ranged support, the battle at the CCT tower had begun.

**Main Building…**

"It seems like the battle started at the CCT," Evan announced as he sensed the battle.

"That means Salem's forces will be here soon," Qrow stated.

Then everyone turned around when they heard a strange noise seeing a red portal form on top of the stairs. Out of the portal came several people, several of which the group below recognized and others that they did not.

"So it's true you did ally yourself with Salem's forces, Raven," Qrow said as he watched his sister with Salem's forces.

"It's a temporary arrangement once they have the relic I'll be out of the picture," Raven explained.

"How are you going to even get into the vault without a key?" Qrow questioned.

"That's easy. Mr. Branwen, before Lionheart was arrested by you all, he gave us a copy of his key, which we can use to enter the vault." Watts answered as he took out a copy of the vault key.

"Well, even if you have a copy, you won't be able to fight off all of us," Elias stated.

"Don't be so confident, boy, even with your strength. We'll get our hands on what we want." Hazel declared.

"Well then, let's test that theory, shall we?" Evan questioned sarcastically getting into fighting position.

"Yes, let's," Watts replied, pressing a button on his jacket. The wall behind them suddenly exploded, and several bulky and strange-looking Grimm entered the hall.

"Well, shit looks we have to deal with that to," Evan commented as he turned around.

"Divide and conquer!" Ruby declared as the group split in two and went to fight the Grimm and enemies. Ruby, Elias, Neo, Amber, Yang, Nora, and Qrow went to fight Salem's forces while Evan, Ren, Damian, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss went to fight the Grimm. The battle of Haven has begun.

* * *

_The battle commences, and good and evil collide in a battle for the relic of knowledge. Unbeknownst to both sides, a greater evil has arrived on Remnant to kill Jason. See what happens Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update I was really busy on Tuesday, so I was unable to finish the chapter on time even though I decided to make it shorter than the chapters I have recently been putting out.**

**I still hope you all enjoyed, though, but on a serious note, I need to say that updates of this fanfic may come later than weekly like I have been doing for my family is selling the house and moving soon, so that's going to interrupt my time for writing. Still, I do promise to get the next chapter out soon since, as you can all guess, shit is going to go down in a few chapters.**

**Also, next chapter will show the Battle of Haven in a different light obviously since, as you could guess, the fight is a bit one-sided, but I'm still excited to bring it for you all. Additionally, I have made a new fanfiction another RWBY crossover this time with Death Note, which I am a huge fan of, so check it out of you want it's called New Kira New World.**

**Also sucks about DBZA, huh, but as they say, all great things must come to an end, and I'm personally okay with it not continuing since they gave us 60 episodes of awesomeness, but I digress. See you all next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Battle for the Relic**

_Last Time our heroes began training in preparation for the suspected attack on Haven Academy. But those suspicions turn true as Jason finds the White Fang hidden outside the city preparing themselves for the attack. Wanting to take out all the enemies in one fell swoop, he decided to not fight them. However unknown to everyone, Cooler has arrived at Remnant and is currently searching for Jason. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Haven CCT Tower...**

Jason made quick work of everyone that came at him knocking them out with one single hit to the back of the neck. Everyone on Teams CFVY and SSSN were also making quick work of the White Fang members that approached them though not as fast as Jason. Before he could take out another member of the White Fang, he sensed stronger energy coming from behind him and quickly dodged the attack.

"You won't be getting in my way anymore, unlike the first time we met I'm strong and have battle experience. You may have powers that I don't, but that won't stop me from beating you!" Adam Taurus declared.

"Wait, have we met before?" Jason asked, not remembering at all where he had met the man before.

"You don't remember me well, I guess at the time when we first met, I couldn't make much of an impression, but I will now!" Adam yelled as he sliced several times at Jason. However, each time he attacked Jason dodged with ease, not even fazed by Adam.

Wanting to end the fight as soon as possible, Jason went in for an attack throwing a quick yet powerful punch at Adam, who managed to block it barely with his sword. Unknown to the two of them, a small crack formed in Adam's sword. Adam smiled as he backed up and charged the energy that he had obtained from Jason's attack and went for the kill.

With a large amount of energy, Adam charged and threw a barrage of strikes at Jason, who dodged them all except one which Adam did personally. Jason crossed his arms in front of him and blocked the attack though it pushed him back a way and cut his left arm guard in half.

"Oh man, I really liked these," Jason complained as he picked up the fallen piece of his arm guard and placed it in his pocket to have it repaired. Adam seethed in anger he thought that if he could get some energy from one of Jason's attacks, he could do some damage, but it did nothing to him.

"Are you invincible or something?" Adam questioned.

"No, I'm not. You're just not strong enough to deal any damage to me." Jason explained.

This made Adam even angrier than he was before, have all the years he spent training a waste he wanted to catch up to Jason ever since he saw his strength firsthand when he was fourteen, but the gap between them has only widened.

"I wanted to ask you something," Jason said, getting Adam's attention.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Is all this worth it? All this violence? Will, it really change anything for the better you're just making yourself look worse. As long as you keep doing this, the hatred against the faunus will never stop, so why continue?" Jason questioned.

"Says a faunus who's never had to experience the things I went through what the rest of us faunus went through someone as sheltered as you could never understand our plight!" Adam yelled.

"Now, I remember who you are. You were one of the two faunus of the White Fang that escaped from my friend and I a couple of years ago," Jason replied, recognizing Adam.

"But just so you know when I first met my best friend, who is a human, he hated me because of what I was, but over time we came to an understanding, and now I like to think of him as my brother. I may not have seen the terrible things humans have done to you, and I know that they are not forgivable, but if you do this, then you're no better than them." Jason explained.

"You're still just a preachy idiot nothing will change if we sit and do nothing but protest!" Adam replied, refusing to see the truth.

"Alright, then I'll stop trying to convince you, then I see that nothing will change your mind," Jason stated as he got back into fighting position.

Adam thought through his options in his current situation, he knew that he could never defeat Jason in a one on one fight, but he couldn't just abandon the mission. He looked at the bag that had the explosives that he had over his shoulder and came up with a plan.

"You won't be stopping me, fool!" Adam declared as he grabbed a handful of bombs and tossed them over towards the CCT, where Teams CFVY and SSSN were fighting off the White Fang.

"You'll have to stop that first!" Adam yelled. Jason was quick to act, and in a blink of an eye, he caught every one of the explosives and returned to face Adam.

"Predictable," Adam said as he activated the bombs that Jason had caught.

Jason threw the bombs quickly in the air, but the resulting blast sent him flying away, and Adam took that chance to run over to Haven Academy, for if he couldn't take out the CCT, he would at least destroy part of the academy. Jason got up and dusted himself off, the explosives didn't hurt him at all, but his shirt was a little torn.

"Damn, he's getting away." Jason cursed as he noticed Adam's energy moving towards the academy.

Before Jason could pursue him, large amounts of Grimm came from several dropships, and though at first look doesn't seem like it would be too much of a problem, he noticed that the Grimm seem mutated and seemed stronger than normal.

_"These must be the special variants Salem had been making. Guess they're doing anything to try to slow us down." _Jason thought.

"Shit now what do I do?" Jason questioned himself.

"I'll go after that guy if you can't, man." Sun offered.

"Alright, but be careful, he won't hesitate to go for the kill," Jason warned.

"Got it!" Sun replied, chasing after Adam.

Though Jason was worried that Sun would be in trouble, he had the feeling things would work out. Jason turned his attention on the Grimm that were heading towards them, he knew that his friends could handle whatever was left of the White Fang forces that remained around them.

Jason kicked the nearest Grimm in the gut, immediately killing it then moved to the next. The first few Grimm went down easily, but as he went on, the Grimm were stronger and kept Jason on his toes.

Though eventually, he managed to take them out, it took him a while due to their increased durability. As he finished, the new special Grimm normal Grimm came to take their place, making Jason have to fight them as well.

Once Jason had finished with the Grimm, having to use Ki to dispatch the last couple of Grimm, he turned to check on his friends who had just finished off the last of the White Fang members save a few stragglers who were detained by huntsmen.

"That was easier than expected," Coco commented as Jason rejoined the group.

"Yeah, should we go and help the others?" Sage asked.

"No, you guys to stay here and continue to guard the CCT in case anymore attempts on it occur. I'm going to go help Sun catch the guy who was leading all of this, so be alert while I'm gone." Jason answered. Though Jason said that he wanted to go to the main building and help his friends, but deep down, he knew that they would be okay as he went to help Sun.

* * *

**Haven Main Hall...**

Evan dispatched another Grimm just as easily as he did the first one. Whatever Salem was doing, it made them strong, though not as strong as Evan. However, they made that up in their durability, for it took Evan several strikes just to take one out.

_"I guess these are that new special Grimm, but they seem so carbon copy as if whatever granted them new powers had a small effect on them, or they didn't get much of it. Maybe Salem's no longer concentrating on all of the Grimm." _Evan thought. Evan jumped up and landed on the sword of Weiss's summon running up and over to attack a Grimm jumping at Jaune, who was attacking another Grimm.

"These Grimm are way more durable than normal!" Ren said as he cut up a Beowolf.

"Tell me about it. I can't make a dent in them." Jaune agreed.

_"They're right. It's taking me several strikes just to take down one Grimm. This doesn't usually happen. In that case, I just have to use Ki." _Evan thought as he prepared Palm Slicers in both of his hands. He began to cut through every Grimm he saw thinning the herd.

"Well, that helps," Pyrrha commented.

"Though it may just be a temporary solution." Blake pointed out as several more Grimm came through the hole in the wall. However, this group seemed to have less enhanced Grimm and more of the normal kind that everyone was used to.

"Well, it seems like we'll have an easier time with these," Weiss said as they continued the fight. Elsewhere Hazel threw a punch at Elias, but he easily caught the attack and pushed him away and into a wall. Brushing it off, Hazel dodged Elias's follow up attack and moving a good distance away from him.

"I'm surprised I put a lot of force into my attack the fact that you're not collapsed in pain is impressive." Elias complimented.

"My semblance makes me immune to pain, so nothing you do to me will keep me down," Hazel explained.

"Sounds like more of a detriment than a semblance," Elias commented.

"Then, I'll show you what it can do for me." Hazel declared as he took put two pairs of dust crystals, two fire, and two lightning. He then injected both sets into his arms, causing him to grow more muscular and his power to grow.

"Well, I didn't know humans could do such a thing. I am impressed, but it will not help you much in this fight." Elias affirmed as he took battle position.

"It'll have to do if we are to continue fighting," Hazel replied as he charged at Elias.

Even with his increase in strength, Elias had the upper hand due not only to being stronger but much faster. He was dodging every one of Hazel's attacks, not letting him land a single blow. Elias dodged Hazel's attack and grabbed his arm, throwing him over his shoulder and further in the hall.

"Just give up if at all possible, I would rather not have to fight you." Elias insisted.

"Sorry, but I cannot surrender my mistress would never forgive me." Hazel asserted as he got up.

Before Elias could go in for another attack, he sensed someone rapidly approaching him from behind. Acting quickly, he ducked under two blades thrown at him connected to chains and jumped away to avoid them once they retracted back to the owner.

"Don't tell me you still want revenge over Cinder Fall?" Elias asked as he spotted Emerald.

"Of course, she deserved better than to be killed by you and your brothers," Emerald replied.

"I told you last time that it was my brother Silas who killed her, and he's dead now I had little to do with her death," Elias explained.

"But I have to know one thing why do you care so much it's not like she cared about you?" Elias questioned.

"Shut up she did care!" Emerald yelled, going for another attack. However, she was stopped when Neo blindsided her, sending her away. Emerald stared at Neo, surprised that she was even there and fighting with the enemy.

"Why are you here and why are you fighting against us you're supposed to be on our side?" Emerald questioned. In response, Neo used her semblance to take the form of Roman Torchwick as she stared down at the green-haired girl.

"Is this about Roman? What about him? We didn't kill him. He died because of them, especially him." Emerald yelled, looking at Elias. Neo simply shook her head and pointed at Emerald, readying her Hush.

"I believe she is trying to say is that you abandoned the mission and in turn her and Roman, so you are partly to blame for his death that and my brothers, but they're dead," Elias explained. Neo nodded as she approached Emerald, who got to her feet, and the two began to fight. Elias turned back around to face Hazel, who patiently waited for Elias to finish his conversation.

"Thank you for waiting, shall we continue?" Elias asked.

"Yes, let us finish this," Hazel answered as the two reengaged in battle. Ruby and Nora were currently fighting with a crazed scorpion faunus who seemed to get great joy out of their struggles.

"This guy is hard to hit," Nora complained.

"We just need to fight harder think about all the training we did to prepare for today." Ruby encouraged.

"Yes, think about that and fight with me some more I would be so disappointed if I broke my new toys just as I got them, though I really wanted to fight those kids with the powers." Tyrian laughed as he attacked Ruby and Nora.

Ruby and Nora blocked his attacks with Ruby using her speed to get some hits on the man but not enough to faze him. Ruby thinking quickly used her semblance to move quickly around the area to keep Tyrian's attention.

As she did, Nora came from behind, landing a strong blow on Tyrian, sending him into a nearby wall. Tyrian pulled himself out of the wall laughing hysterically for all of this was just one big game to him. While he laughed uncontrollably, Ruby went in for an attack on the distracted man.

However, he was prepared immediately, smacking away her Crescent Rose, but he was surprised when Ruby landed a strong blow to his face with her fist. She followed it up by jumping up and kicking the crazed faunus in the gut before backing off and retrieving Crescent Rose.

"Looks like that training with Jason paid off!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yep!" Ruby smiled.

With a loud roar, Tyrian charged back at the two, but as he did, Nora shot several grenades at him exploding all around him as he dodged. Being blinded by the smoke of the exploding grenades, he did not see Ruby come from the left side, landing several strong blows on Tyrian before backing up.

"Well, this is becoming more and more fun!" Tyrian exclaimed as he attacked the two once again. Tyrian struck at the two simultaneously, attacking both front and back with his hands and tail. Ruby and Nora were barley able to block all of the attacks but were able to fend off Tyrian for the time being.

Getting a good distance away from Tyrian, the two girls shot at the man with a hail of bullets and grenades. Across from them, Yang was fighting against Mercury, the two exchanging blows to one another. However, Yang was once again having trouble keeping up with his movements just as she was with Neo during training, but she didn't let him get a hit in on her.

"What's wrong, Blondie too fast for you to hit?" Mercury mocked as he kicked at Yang, who blocked the attacks.

The comment made Yang angry as her eyes turned red as she furiously threw punches at Mercury, but as she did so, she remembered the purpose of her training for the past week. She began to take deep breaths and focused on the fight calming down and began to fight with her mind and body and not like an angry child.

Once she did, she struggled with more precision taking Mercury by surprise and landing a blow to his face. Yang chased after him and landed several more blows on him before he regained his composure.

"That is the last time you get a hit in," Mercury growled, wiping blood from his nose. The two went on fighting in equilibrium, neither giving the other an opening.

With Neo, she was going toe to toe with Emerald landing several blows on the green-haired thief with her Hush. Emerald circled Neo shooting her several times with her guns, but Neo blocked each of the bullets with her Hush. Emerald thought for a second and came up with a plan using her semblance she made Neo see an illusion of Roman.

But this only made Neo angry as she sensed Emerald's energy seeing through the illusion and hitting Emerald. Trying to change her approach, Emerald detached the blades from her guns and swung them with the chains at Neo, who nimbly dodged the attacks. Neo used the grip of Hush to hook onto one of the chains and grabbed onto it, pulling Emerald in landing a punch to her face.

Afterward, she landed several decisive blows on Emerald, sending her to the floor unconscious. Smiling, Neo slowly walked up to Emerald, pulling the hidden blade out of the handle of Hush and aimed it at Emerald's heart.

Just as she was going to kill Emerald, she hesitated and thought about Jason. If she did this, what would he think of her, would he hate her or begin to distrust her. As she was distracted, putting away the blade, Mercury spotted her, and after escaping, Yang kicked her away from Emerald going in to take out Neo. But before he could hit her, Yang slammed him into a nearby wall knocking him out for the count. She then walked up to Neo, staring down on the girl and offered her hand to help her up.

"I still don't fully trust you, but for now, seeing that we have to fight together, I will," Yang said as Neo accepted her hand. During this elsewhere in the building, Qrow and Amber fought against Raven and Vernal in a stalemate.

"Do you really think this is going to end well, Raven doing all of this?" Qrow questioned.

"If it gets me off of Salem's hit list, then yes, I do," Raven answered as she swung her sword at Qrow, who blocked the attack. The two clashed several times moving around the hall, and Amber tried to help Qrow she was prevented from doing so by Vernal.

"Sorry, but your fight is with me," Vernal said.

"I would surrender if I were you, you have no chance of beating me." Amber threatened.

"Oh, really, and why's that?" Vernal inquired, not believing Amber. In response, Amber unleashed the powers of the Fall Maiden, taking Vernal by surprise.

"So that's why," Vernal murmured as she was blasted away and frozen to a wall.

Amber joined Qrow, and the two proceeded to fight against Raven, who was being pushed back. Raven growled as she saw that she was going to have no choice but to use the powers of the spring maiden to fight against the two. But if she did that, then Salem's forces would know that she was the spring maiden and not Vernal.

She then noticed Watts finish unlocking the entrance to the vault and got an idea. In the end, she knew that there was no other choice, so she released the powers of the spring maiden blowing the two away. Once they were away, she ran and got Vernal out of her icy prison and entered the elevator to the vault breaking it so that it fell to the bottom.

"No, she's going for the relic!" Ruby gasped as she was momentarily distracted by the event. Seeing her distracted Tyrian went in for the kill, but as he attacked her, he was smacked away by a giant sword.

"Focus on your fight more, you dolt." Weiss scolded as Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized. Soon they were joined by the rest of their group who had finished off the Grimm that invaded the hall.

"All right, let's finish this up," Elias stated as he threw an unconscious Hazel to the ground.

"This isn't good," Tyrian said.

"You think!" Watts shot back as he saw that the two of them were now outnumbered and outmatched.

"Nowhere to run now, so just surrender," Evan demanded.

"NEVER!" Tyrian yelled as he charged at the group. He was quickly knocked out by a chop to the back of his neck by Elias. Watts attempted to run off, but he was blocked by Qrow and Amber.

"We need to stop Raven from getting the relic someone go and stop her," Qrow ordered.

"I'll do it." Yang volunteered, walking to the elevator shaft.

"I'll go too to back you up," Evan said as he joined up with Yang.

"Alright, but you have to carry me as you fly down if you join." Yang teased, giving Evan a wink.

"I don't mind," Evan replied as he picked up Yang and jumped down the elevator shaft.

"Were they just flirting with one another?" Damian asked.

"I think they were, it's kinda weird," Ruby answered.

As this happened, Blake opted to check how things were outside, and once she got outside, she was met with the sight on Sun fighting Adam as they fell from above. Adam threw Sun away from him, and Blake ran over to check on her friend.

"Sun, are you okay?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, but this guy's no joke," Sun answered.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you here, Blake," Adam said.

"A…Adam." Blake stuttered.

She was at a loss for words she didn't know what to do or what to say. Blake had fought countless Grimm and even aliens wanting to enslave Remnant, but she was still afraid of Adam. She was afraid of facing him and what she had to do in that moment. As she stared at Adam, Jason landed next to her and helped Sun to his feet.

"Blake, are you okay?" Jason asked, snapping Blake out of her thoughts.

"I…I don't know," Blake answered.

"You're back to get in my way again?" Adam asked.

"Of course, if you're going to continue this pointless fight, then I'll stop you," Jason answered. Blake slowly stood up and drew her Gambol Shroud to fight against Adam.

"Do you really think you can fight against me, Blake? you were always weak ever since we were kids in the White Fang, so just put your weapon away and run like you always do." Adam insulted.

Blake started to shake all her memories with Adam coming back to her how could she beat him after all they've been through. She remembered their time's training where he would beat her to a pulp, saying it will make them both stronger and how he basically controlled her life.

"What do you know about her pal she's grown immensely strong in the time I've known her plus I can sense it too. Plus, you're not the boss of her. She's her own person." Jason shot back.

"Right, Blake?" Jason asked.

Blake looked at Jason and thought over his words, he was right. She was strong. She's just spent so many years listening to what Adam told her to do that she would believe what he said. She turned around and looked at all of her friends.

They were gathered in the main hall of Haven watching over Salem's minions. The sight made her smile, knowing that Jason was right. She was strong and had true friends to help her, something that Adam could never understand that.

She had people who actually supported her, and she was done listening to what Adam told her. Blake stood straight and strong as she looked Adam straight in his eyes, or at least where his eyes were under that mask.

"I'm not running, and I'm done listening to you Adam, you're sick and need help your hatred for humans have made you into worse of a person than they were to us and if you continue making the White Fang follow you in this madness then…then I'll stop you." Blake declared.

"What do you hear what you're saying, I'm just inflicting the same pain that the humans inflicted on us!" Adam snapped back.

"And what will that lead to more violence? You're just going to make an endless loop of hate that will consume the world, and I won't let that happen." Blake defended.

"I didn't kill Sienna Khan to become the high leader of the White Fang to be lectured by you, so if you won't run or understand me, then you'll die here!" Adam declared.

"Now, that's a confession!" Sun pointed out as he showed off his scroll.

"And I just recorded it all on tape." Sun bragged as he posted it to the web.

"Now, no faunus will join with you knowing what you've done," Sun stated.

"No no no no no no NO!" Adam yelled as he sprinted towards the three of them, preparing to attack.

But he was stopped when Blake countered his attack their blades clashing in a standoff. As Blake put more strength into her attack, she pushed Adam back until the crack created by Jason earlier snapped, and the sword broke.

Once the sword was gone, Blake's Gambol Shroud made full contact with Adam slicing him across the chest, damaging his aura. Taking this chance, Jason charged at Adam kicking him away and shattering his aura.

"Now, you have no more aura, and another attack may be fatal or cause severe damage, so give up," Jason stated as he, Blake, and Sun stared Adam down.

_"How is this happening?! I should have never trusted those fools again. This entire plan was a failure, and that's all they can do is fail! I will not stop here, nor will I surrender!" _Adam thought as he stood up.

He used the same tactic he used against Jason and threw the rest of the explosives, setting them off and running to the nearest bullhead and began to fly away. After Jason blocked the explosives from doing any damage, he shot out one of the bullheads engines causing it to crash right outside the kingdom.

"Why did you do that?" Blake questioned.

"What he was getting away, it's not like I killed him. He's still alive just outside the kingdom." Jason explained.

"But without aura, he's probably injured or unconscious, so for now, we should send a team of huntsmen to get him while we finish up here," Jason added.

"Alright, I hope that we'll be able to help him see what he's doing is wrong," Blake said.

"I wouldn't give your hopes up Blake people like him can't be stopped with words," Jason commented as they went inside the main hall.

* * *

**Relic Vault**

"You're not opening that door." Yang declared as she and Evan touched down at the bottom and approached her mother.

"Yang." Raven greeted.

"Mom," Yang replied as they stared at one another.

"So is there any chance we can just talk this out and maybe have a reuniting moment with mother and daughter, or are we just going to fight?" Evan asked.

"So, what are you doing here?" Raven questioned.

"What am I doing here?" Yang echoed.

"Thwarting my plans?" Raven asked.

"Thwarting your plans?" Yang questioned.

"ARE YOU?!" Raven challenged.

"Yes," Yang answered.

"Then I have no choice but to put you down my daughter," Raven replied.

"Don't act like you care that I'm your daughter, Mom, but I want to know one thing, why, why did you leave?" Yang asked.

"That is nothing you need to concern yourself with now Yang leave or…" Raven began hesitating a bit.

"…or die." Raven finished.

"Just try it see where that gets you!" Evan dared.

"You are one of the last people I wanted to see," Raven growled.

"Why are you even here?" Raven asked.

"Helping a friend," Evan answered.

"Maybe more if you play your cards right." Yang teased, giving Evan a wink.

"I thought I told you the way I see it. I always play my cards right." Evan smiled, getting into his fighting stance.

"You won't be stopping us! Ma'am take the relic I will hold them off." Vernal declared as she charged at Evan and Yang. Evan just rolled his eyes as he simply and quickly chopped at the back of Vernal's neck, knocking her out.

"No idea why she thought that was a good idea, but now it's just the three of us." Evan smiled.

"Then I'll just have to get through you both," Raven replied, activating the full power of the Spring Maiden.

"So, it's true you are the Spring Maiden," Yang commented.

"Who did you have to kill to get that power, Mom?" Yang questioned.

"None of your concern," Raven responded.

The three engaged each other with Evan taking the front holding Raven at bay as Yang attacked. Evan kneed Raven in the chin, flipping her over, and Yang came from above, punching her mother straight in the stomach and into the ground. Raven used the powers of the spring maiden to recover quickly and got behind the two of them and striking them several times. Evan managed to block the attacks aimed at both him and Yang much to Raven's discretion.

"You should've known that it would end like this after what happened last time." Evan pointed out.

"It never hurts to try," Raven argued as she kneeled down in defeat. There was nothing she could do, she thought she had a chance if she charged through, but the boy was too strong and fast she knew even if she tried further, she would lose.

"You have nowhere else to run Mom, so I want answers now!" Yang demanded.

"What do you want to know?" Raven asked.

"Why did you leave?" Yang questioned.

"Why because I'm not the mother type I'm the leader of a bandit tribe, and when I saw you when you were born, I didn't want you to end up like me," Raven answered.

"You didn't want me to end up like you, how would you have known I would if you stayed, we could have been a family!" Yang yelled.

"I think it was less about not wanting you to be like her and more of her not wanting to change who she thought she was from a bandit to a mother." Evan theorized.

"Maybe you're right I wouldn't know all I do know is that I believed that Yang was better off without me," Raven stated.

"Well, if you act selfishly like this all the time, I guess I can understand that," Evan commented.

"Evan!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just saying." Evan apologized.

"So, the reason you left was because you were afraid I expected a more satisfying answer than that I'm very disappointed," Yang said as she walked up to her mother.

"Now, just come quietly, and maybe you'll get off easy," Yang ordered.

"Who knows, maybe you could use the time to reconnect with Yang? I'm sure there's a lot you want to say as her mother." Evan suggested.

"It's way too soon for that," Yang commented as she and Evan escorted her and picked up an unconscious Vernal back up to the main hall.

This took a while since Raven had broken the elevator, and Evan had to carry everyone back to the top. Once they reached the top, everyone else was waiting for them as they surrounded the rest of the captured enemy forces.

"Looks like you guys took care of things," Jason said.

"Yep, they gave up quickly once we double-teamed them plus knocked one out," Evan replied. Qrow walked up to Raven as she was set down and tied up for the authorities to take her and just gave her a quick glare.

"I hope it was worth it." Qrow sniffed.

"Don't patronize me," Raven replied. Emerald woke up from unconsciousness and immediately noticed that she was tied up quickly, struggling to get free.

"Don't bother, even if you got free. There would be nowhere you can go. You'll be recaptured easily." Elias warned.

"Even if I'm captured, I won't stop getting revenge for Cinder." Emerald hissed.

"You know I was like you once clinging to those who would give me the time of day or acknowledged me thinking that they cared, but I was wrong." Elias began causing Emerald to look at him, surprised.

"To my brothers, I was just a disposable asset too soft for their liking. When Jason offered me friendship, I felt for the first time what it meant to have someone care about me or accept me." Elias went on

"But you need to face reality. Cinder never cared for you. She just used you. People like her only associate with others to better themselves. To them, people like you just like me are disposable assets." Elias continued.

"I understand you may have had a hard life, but you are just clinging to the first person who gave you the time of day. If you want to heal the wound left from Cinder's absence, then you need to find people who will truly accept you and care for you. So if I were you the minute I was set free, I would leave this life you live and start over start helping people and maybe then you'll be happy once more." Elias explained.

"But that is just my two lien on the matter take it what you will." Elias finished as he turned and joined Jason and Evan, who were talking, leaving Emerald wide-eyed.

"So, what happens now?" Pyrrha asked.

"We wait for Ironwood to get here and detain them for questioning," Qrow answered.

"Alright, kick back and relax while making sure these guys don't escape for a few hours sound like a plan," Evan commented as he sat down next to a wall.

"Don't get too relaxed, Evan if one of them tries to escape, we are going to have to recapture them," Mura advised.

"Yeah, I know, but what's the worst that could….." Evan began but stopped mid-sentence going wide-eyed. Soon everyone that could sense energy did the same with some shacking in terror.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, growing concerned by her friend's sudden silence.

"What the hell…what the hell is this power?!" Evan questioned. Others, like Damian and Alex, fell to their knees from the pressure of the power.

"Guys, what's going on?" Yang asked.

"An impossibly large power just appeared near here," Jason answered, shaking a little from fear. Everyone was on edge seeing Jason scared for if someone or something could scare someone as strong as him, then it wasn't good.

"We need to leave now and move to a safer location in ca…." Mura began, but before he could finish, a beam came through the wall behind him, piercing him in the chest.

"MASTER!" Jason and Evan yelled simultaneously as they rushed to Mura's side. As they reached him, the wall exploded, and from the smoke, four figures emerged. But the one that caught everyone's attention was the one in the center an alien creature with pure purple and white skin and a long tail.

"Hello, monkey." The creature greeted.

"Elias, is that who I think it is?" Jason questioned as he held Mura up, who was barely clinging to life.

"Yeah, that…that's Frieza!" Elias announced, causing everyone who Elias explained the story of Frieza to become even more scared then they were.

"Okay, one minute on this filthy planet, and I'm already pissed off." The creature hissed.

"I am not Frieza. I am his elder brother Cooler." Cooler declared.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Evan questioned.

"Well, I came here to exterminate all life on this planet as I conquer it as my scouts were supposed to do a month ago, firstly." Cooler began.

"Guess you were wrong, Elias!" Damian yelled.

"What?! It was a fair assumption!" Elias shot back.

"But for the most part, I came here for the Saiyan." Cooler finished causing everyone to look at Jason.

_"No, not again!" _Jason thought as he started at Cooler.

"What business do you have with me?" Jason asked as he began to sweat from the very presence of Cooler.

"To restore my family's honor, you see as you should know, my little brother, enslaved you pathetic monkeys. But once he used you for all your worth, he decided to exterminate you by killing every last Saiyan when he blew up your homeworld Planet Vegeta." Cooler began.

"But it seems like he missed a few spots, and a Super Saiyan appeared killing my brother and my father, so now I am going to eradicate you monkeys once and for all to undo my family's failure starting with you." Cooler explained.

_"What the hell is a Super Saiyan? And it's true what my dreams showed my home my entire race save me, and this Super Saiyan are gone," _Jason thought.

"It took us a while to find you, Saiyan, but now it's time to die," Salza exclaimed.

As Jason stared at the new enemies in front of him, he sensed Mura's energy fading until it disappeared completely. He turned around as Evan already stared at Mura wide-eyed.

"He's…dead." Evan stammered, fighting back tears. Jason felt his anger build to unprecedented levels. He never felt like this before as his hair stood up a little until Elias put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just calm down we need to focus on the new enemies in front of us the last thing we need is you to lose your cool." Elias consoled.

Taking deep breaths, Jason nodded as he calmed down and stared at Cooler and his men. Salem's forces, the ones who awake that is, looked at the scene in shock fear written on their faces. Never had they been so scared since they first met Salem but now face with this creature a whole new level a fear was shot into them. Evan gently placed Mura down as he joined Jason and Elias, meeting Cooler and his men.

"What's the plan?" Evan asked.

"We need to take care of his henchmen and Cooler at the same time. I think I can take this guy on for a while alone if I go all out if you guys take care of them quickly." Jason suggested.

"Alright though I don't want to do it, I know there is no other choice. The others can't fight these guys like my brothers, and based on their power levels, they shouldn't be a problem if Evan and I work together." Elias agreed.

"Do you really believe you pests could fight against us with weak power levels like that?" Salza mocked.

"We hide our true power pal, so don't underestimate us!" Evan shot back as the three boys powered up, yelling loudly, each being surrounded by their energy.

"Huh…WHAT! Their powers just skyrocketed above ours!" Salza shouted.

"They're not a problem take care of the ones you fight I will take care of the Saiyan," Cooler ordered.

"Everyone hurry and leave get everyone to safety we'll try to take this battle as far away from the city as possible," Jason ordered.

"But, we can help." Jaune protested.

"No, you can't! Trust me, if you can feel energy like us, you would know that we're outclassed if we don't leave we'll die." Alex affirmed.

As everyone slowly began to leave Jason, Evan and Elias charged at the enemies ahead. While Evan and Elias were successful in knocking their opponents away, Jason's punch didn't even faze Cooler. Cooler smacked him away and slammed him to the ground pinning him there as he screamed in pain only to be silenced once Cooler covered his mouth.

"Would you like to know what death tastes like?" Cooler asked as he charged up an attack to blow off Jason's head. In retaliation, Jason finally took on his Primal State, getting Cooler off of him and punched him through the roof.

"What the how could a Saiyan do such a thing?!" Salza questioned as he tried to read Jason's power level on his scouter, but once he tried, it blew up.

"Pay attention to your opponent and not him fool!" Evan yelled as he clocked Salza straight in the face. Jason turned to look at his friends who were staring at him in awe of this development.

"Go now. You may not get the chance to later." Jason demanded. Everyone nodded and turned to leave except Neo who looked at Jason.

_"Be careful, okay, and don't you dare die." _She told Jason, who nodded in response. Jason then flew through the new hole in the roof and reengaged Cooler.

"So you decided to play some more monkey though I have to say I am curious about this form you have taken." Cooler stated as Jason reached his elevation.

"This is my Primal State. I am told by my friend down below that I am bringing out the power of my people's Oozaru transformation without having to transform." Jason explained.

"Interesting." Cooler replied.

"But since we're asking each other questions, I have to ask…what are you?" Jason asked.

"What am I? I'm an emperor, and soon I will rule over the universe." Cooler answered.

"No, I meant species." Jason clarified.

"Oh, that well, there are a lot of theories about that, but most say I'm a frost demon." Cooler explained.

"You don't look like a demon nor something that would be frosty." Jason pointed out.

"Well, that didn't stop a Namekian from believing he was, so why would it stop others from believing that I am one too." Cooler argued.

"Wait, how do you not know what species you are?" Jason asked.

"Well, my father never bothered to explain it to me. He was too busy playing favorites with Frieza." Cooler answered.

"It sounds like you have something against your brother," Jason commented.

"That is not important, but the time for talking is over simian. Now it's time to die!" Cooler declared as he charged at Jason, who, in turn, charged at him. As they got closer, Jason flipped over Cooler and blasted him in the back, sending him downwards.

"If anyone's dying today, it's you!" Jason yelled as he flew towards Cooler.

* * *

_Cooler has arrived, and he has already claimed the life of Mura, now the fate of Remnant once again is in the hands of Jason and his friends, but will they have the power to defeat this foe find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys I know I said last chapter that because of the move it would affect the schedule well that will happen I still have some time to write so since I uploaded a chapter so late instead on Tuesday, as well as short, I decided to write this one and upload it early. I know that the fights in this chapter may seem short, but as I said last chapter the fight was one-sided anyway, so there was no way that is was going to last long anyway if you think about it logically.**

**Also, I just want to point out the joke I just made about Cooler referencing Piccolo I don't have an explanation on why he knows about it. I don't think it really needs one because it's just a joke not to be taken seriously I just wanted to point that out for a similar joke was pointed out to be impossible to be known on Remnant. On another note in one of the upcoming chapters, I will have a little Omake about Mura's past like I did with Elias, but I haven't written it or planned it out but expect it in the next couple of chapters.**

**Also new cover art for the Cooler arc! I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter especially now that Cooler is finally in the picture, the big fight begins next chapter hope you guys are as excited as I am for it see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Overwhelming Power of Cooler**

_Last Time our heroes were victorious, easily stopping the attack on Haven, but before they could celebrate, Cooler arrived and killed Mura. Jason, Evan, and Elias must now face off against Cooler and his men, but are they strong enough to defeat Cooler find out Now!_

* * *

**Haven…**

Jason chased after Cooler as he fell towards the ground throwing a punch towards his face. However, the galactic emperor caught the attack and kneed Jason in the gut, then throwing him towards the courtyard.

Cooler appeared right above Jason faster than he could register and slammed his foot in his chest, sending him through the ground and out the side of the mountain which Mistral was built on. Jason regained his composure and stopped mid-air in time to dodge another one of Cooler's attack.

After dodging the attack, he elbowed Cooler in the face then followed up by kicking him in the chin towards the night sky. In retaliation, Cooler shot several beams at Jason, who, in order to prevent damage to Mistral, blocked and deflected the beams. Moving at a frightening speed, Cooler once again appeared in front of Jason, wrapping his tail around his neck, choking him.

"I have to admit Saiyan I wasn't expecting you to be so strong but know that I am holding back a majority of my power you have no chance of winning." Cooler boasted as he threw Jason back towards Haven. Crashing down on the grounds of the courtyard once more, Jason struggled to get up.

_"Damn, this guy is strong, way stronger than Silas or anyone I have ever fought before, but I can't give up." _Jason thought.

Jason jumped back to his feet and prepared for Cooler's next attack, for he wasn't going to allow himself to lose he had to protect everyone and make sure that the man who killed his master paid for what he did.

Sensing a presence appear behind him, he ducked under Cooler's attack and slammed his fist into Cooler's gut then punched him in the face sending him into the hall. He followed not planning on letting up his assault, and once he got back to Cooler, he began to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Cooler managed to dodge each one save a few that made it through.

Cooler blocked one of Jason's attacks by wrapping his tail around his arm and throwing him on the floor. In response, Jason grabbed his tail and threw him to the ground in turn. Taking this chance, he flew up and shot Cooler with a Mega Flare sending him through the floor and deep into the ground.

"How's that for no chance of winning." Jason mocked as he slowly flew towards the hole he had made.

But as he got there, Cooler shot up and kneed him in the chin, then grabbing onto his head, dragged him across the floor. Once he was done, he threw Jason away and blasted him with several beams dealing heavy damage though none pierced through him.

"You were saying?" Cooler questioned.

"Shit." Jason gasped as he picked himself off the ground tearing off the right half of his Gi.

"That's what I thought." Cooler replied as he flew towards Jason.

Cooler punched at Jason's gut, but his fist was caught by Jason, who headbutted Cooler then slammed a ball of Ki into his chest, sending him flying away. Following up on this, Jason fired a Splitting Flare at Cooler, hitting him from several angles.

However, Cooler came out from the attack with very little damage and kicked Jason into the air. He proceeded to smack Jason around in the air hitting him from place to place like he was a rag doll until he sent him towards the ground until he kneed him in the back and tossed him onto the ground. Jason weakly got up, coughing up blood as he felt that multiple bones in his body were broken.

_"Shit not good. I hope that Evan and Elias are finishing up with their fights because I won't be able to beat this guy alone." _Jason thought.

"If I were you monkey, I would just give up and embrace death." Cooler suggested.

"Never, I won't lose to some copy of Frieza." Jason coughed.

"What did you just say?! I am nothing like my brother!" Cooler declared.

"I don't know, do you go around invading planets and commit genocide?" Jason asked, knowing that Frieza had done such things from Elias's stories on the tyrant.

"Of course." Cooler answered.

"Then, you're just like Frieza." Jason asserted.

"I am not many people have done this before us!" Cooler argued.

"Well, then you must have gotten it from Frieza then." Jason reasoned.

"No, I got it from my father, and so did Frieza. I told you I am the older one!" Cooler yelled.

"Well, you're certainly not acting like it when I bring him up," Jason replied.

"I'm going to kill you now." Cooler stated as he backhanded Jason.

Jason recovered just in time to see Cooler's next attack, and he intercepted by throwing a punch of his own, and the two attacks collided, sending the two of them backward. After stopping, Jason shot a multitude of energy blasts at Cooler, who blocked each one.

Cooler went on to speed towards Jason, who tricked him with the after-image technique causing. Cooler's fist to go right through him. Appearing right behind Cooler, Jason put both his hands together and hammered down on Cooler's head, sending him towards the ground. But as he fell, Jason grabbed his tail and threw him across the city towards the wilderness.

_"Good I have to keep this fight away from the city I will not let what happened to Vale during the Vytal Festival happen again!" _Jason thought as he chased after Cooler. Once he reached Cooler, he went to punch him in the stomach, but Cooler dodged the attack grabbed Jason by the neck, strangling him as he punched him several times in the gut.

"Give up yet, Saiyan?" Cooler asked.

"Never." Jason coughed.

"Very well." Cooler replied, throwing Jason into the ground below and throwing a large ball of Ki at him. Jason barely dodged the attack, but the blast of the attack sent him flying through several trees.

Hopping back up to his feet quickly, he leaned left to avoid a beam shot by Cooler and turned around to blast his own attack. Cooler was sent away once the attack hit, and Jason continued his assault of blasts to deal as much damage as he could.

Once he was done, he breathed heavily exhausted from the massive amount of energy he used. He was devastated once Cooler stood up from the crater that was created from his attack.

"I see you won't give up Saiyan, and I have to say you are putting up a fair fight, but I'm going to stop holding back a little." Cooler commented. He sped right at Jason at a frightening Speed so fast that he couldn't even register his movements.

Before he could react, he was kneed in the stomach sending him flying but not for long as Cooler grabbed him by the head and proceeded to punch him several times in the face. He then tossed him in the air and grabbed him by the leg with his tail dragging him across the forest and through many trees before letting him go to fly into the side of a small cliff. Jason escaped the cliff by releasing enough power to blow it up.

"Impressive but meaningless!" Cooler declared as he charged at Jason, who charged back at him.

The two clashed and held one another in place as their energy fought around the area. Jason won the struggle as he head-butted Cooler then blasted him with a Buster Flare, but Cooler endured the attack shooting a beam through Jason's leg. Distracted by the pain and new hole in his leg Jason didn't see Cooler's next attack viciously battering Jason's body, breaking several of his bones.

"A pathetic monkey like you never stood a chance!" Cooler declared as punched Jason back towards Mistral.

Jason made impact with the side of the mountain and looked up only to see Cooler in front of him, punching him through the mountain and out the top back at Haven. At this point, Jason was no longer in his Primal State, not having enough energy or the strength to keep up the form.

Soon Cooler came from the ground, grabbing Jason by the head and dragging him underground, throwing him into the relic's vault breaking the door in half, revealing nothing behind it.

_"What the? Where did that door lead?" _Jason questioned as Cooler kicked him back to the surface. Unknown to the two, a large blue and gold lamp laid on the floor. Once he was back up on the surface, he slowly got to his feet, barely able to stand as Cooler slowly rose from the hole in the ground.

"Seems like you're at the end of your rope, Saiyan time to die." Cooler said.

* * *

**Haven Dorms…**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Co had taken refuge in the dorms as the fight started watching their friends battle when they can out the window. It shocked them to no end, they knew that this battle will end up being far greater than the fight during the Vytal Festival.

"This is insane I guess Elias was wrong about them not being here on orders." Yang shuddered.

"Yeah, I just wish there was something we can do to help," Ruby agreed.

"But there's nothing we can do. Those guys are too strong." Alex pointed out.

"But how strong are they? Didn't you guys fight against Elias's brothers during the Vytal Festival?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, but these guys, more specifically the Frieza look-alike Cooler compared to the Tuffles, is like comparing a drizzle to a hurricane or a puddle to an ocean," Damian answered.

"He's really that strong?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, to tell the truth, I nearly vomited from his very presence," Amber responded.

"Plus, he said that his little brother blew up Jason's homeworld, so he has to be just as strong if not stronger if it's true," Alex added.

"So how does the kid stand in comparison after all his training?" Qrow questioned. Everyone present that could sense energy stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that question.

"Guys, does Jason stand a chance?" Ruby asked.

"Not if he continues to fight alone, if he were to fight with Evan and Elias, then maybe," Alex answered. Everyone went silent from the revelation if Jason and the others couldn't defeat them then who could.

"There has to be something we can do, right?" Neptune asked.

"We would only get in the way," Damian answered.

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing except guard these guys!" Blake argued, pointing out their tied-up enemies.

"Well, waiting may be a good idea because Ironwood is heading this way with his new toys that have the technology of those Tuffle guys it may just give us the edge in this battle," Qrow stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It could help us." Jaune agreed.

"I don't like the idea of someone controlling an army that can use power. Jason, Evan, and Elias have." Yatsuhashi fretted.

"I don't like it either, but at the moment, I'm glad he has it," Qrow replied.

"What I wouldn't give to get my hands on one of those." Watts mused.

"You'll never get the chance traitor," Qrow said.

"I hate waiting I just wish we could help them!" Yang complained.

"I agree I can't just sit here and wait if our friends may be dying out there!" Blake agreed.

"Even though they're stronger than us, I also want to help even though my senses are screaming at me to run," Damian said, getting up.

"There is still the high probability that we'll die." Alex pointed out.

"We know, but we can't just hide like this," Ruby replied.

"In that case, we should split up in groups half go out to help, and the other half stays here and guards the prisoners," Damian suggested.

Upon agreeing to this, everyone decided who was going where, and it was decided that Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Amber, and Neo would go to help while the others stayed. They carefully moved through the dorms and then outside as Amber and Neo led them to the others who were at the food court.

The group decided to help with Evan and Elias first, seeing as there was little to nothing they could to against Cooler. Once they arrived, they were met with the sight of Evan and Elias fighting off Cooler's men.

"Is that all you've got pal I'm sort of disappointed." Evan boasted as he punched away Salza.

"Go cook yourself an egg, human!" Salza replied as he blasted a large beam at Evan who swatted away.

"Okay, I have to ask what's with the accent?" Evan questioned.

"Excuse me?" Salza asked.

"What…is with…the accent." Evan slowly asked.

"I'm from Space France. Is that a problem!?" Salza answered.

"No, but what the hell is Space France, and why call it Space France does that mean there is a regular France?" Evan questioned.

"Of course as well as Space Australia and Space Germany, but no one goes to Space Germany anymore since Space Hitler took over," Salza explained.

"But why do you always specify Space, you know what I don't care," Evan replied as he slammed his fist into Salza's stomach. With Elias, he was easily smacking around the other two henchmen seeing that his power level was higher than theirs.

"What the hell we can't hit this guy!" Neiz shouted.

"I can't even get a proper reading on his power level!" Dore yelled as his scouter exploded.

"Sorry, I don't have time to mess around here, so I'm ending this fight here and now!" Elias declared as he charged balls of energy in both of his hands.

"Whirlwind Flash!" Elias yelled as he spun around and obliterated the two fighters.

"I don't think they needed our help." Coco deadpanned as she saw Elias and Evan fight their opponents with ease.

"You can never be too sure," Ruby commented.

"We're just here to make sure they are okay and, if possible, help if they need it, such as if they can't fight," Amber explained.

"Evan, do you need my help, or do you have it covered?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Evan answered as he elbowed Salza into the ground.

"Don't underestimate me, pest!" Salza retaliated. He blasted a fully powered blast at Evan, who countered with one of his own, causing a beam struggle. But soon, Evan's began to overpower Salza's pushing it back until he obliterated Salza.

"Alright done with those losers," Evan said as he and Elias touched down.

"Yeah, with a power level under 200,000, they weren't a challenge." Elias agreed.

"Nice job, guys!" Sun complimented as they approached the two.

"But did you have to kill them?" Velvet questioned.

"It was necessary, yes, but what are you guys doing here it's dangerous?" Elias asked.

"We wanted to help, we couldn't just sit around and do nothing while you guys fight," Yang explained.

"But we're going to help Jason fight this Cooler the best thing you guys can do for the moment is to sit back and watch for an opening to attack just in case," Evan explained.

"Fine, but if we can help in any other way, then we will," Sun replied.

"Understood now, let's….HIT THE DECK!" Elias screamed as he and Evan pushed the others out of the way. The building they were next to exploded, and Jason flew from the smoke and hit the ground hard battered and bruised. Neo ran to his side as Evan and Elias faced Cooler as he calmly walked through the smoke.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

_"We came to help," _Neo answered.

"I see you killed my elite soldiers well I wouldn't say I'm too surprised, but I never needed them here to kill you all anyway." Cooler stated.

"How you holding up, buddy?" Evan asked.

"Not good I can barely move as it is, he's too strong," Jason answered.

"You guys get Jason to safety to rest up for a while, Evan, and I will fight Cooler in the meantime," Elias ordered. With some kind of plan in play, they grabbed onto Jason and ran off to go back to the others while Evan and Elias blocked Cooler.

"Do you believe fighting against me is going to go any better than it did when the Saiyan was fighting me?" Cooler questioned.

"Probably not, but we don't have much of a choice you're planning on killing my friend then everyone else on the planet, and we are not going to let that happen," Evan answered.

The two charged at Cooler going full power right off the bat, knowing that they couldn't hold anything back against their enemy. While Evan couldn't land a clean hit on Cooler, and when he did manage to get one in it did little against Cooler, Elias hit him several times.

The double team kept Cooler on the defensive, but it didn't last for long as Cooler spun around and smacked them away. He shot several blasts at the two of them, greatly injuring them, but they shook it off though Evan took a while.

They reengaged Cooler with Elias kneeing him into the Haven's Main Hall, which at the moment was just a shell of its former self. Evan provided ranged support shooting a barrage of blasts at Cooler who shrugged them off but was caught off guard when Elias kicked him in the head, sending him flying away from them.

"Jason wasn't lying when he said this guy is strong," Evan commented as he landed next to Elias.

"Yeah, but one advantage we have is that he doesn't seem able to sense energy." Elias pointed out.

"We can't take him lightly though we should stay on guard," Evan said. Just as he said, this Cooler returned kicking Evan in the face sending him through one of the many holes in the walls.

"You were saying?" Elias asked as he caught Evan.

"I don't want to talk about it," Evan responded as they flew over to Cooler.

This time as they tried to hit the tyrant, they were both unable to land a blow as he dodged their attacks. Then Cooler made two balls of Ki in his hands, slamming them in both Evan and Elias's chests as he blasted them away. Cooler chased after Evan elbowing him into the ground and flipped over an attack from Elias kicking him away.

"So far, you both are proving less of a challenge than the Saiyan is that all you've got?" Cooler questioned.

"The battle's only just begun, pal!" Elias replied, shooting a large beam at Cooler, who kicked it away.

But as he kicked the attack away, he was surprised when Elias appeared in front of him, getting a clean hit to Cooler's face. Elias then followed up by kicking him into the main hall and throwing several energy blasts at him.

Cooler easily swatted the blasts away but was taken by surprise when a massive Ki blast came from underneath him, sending him hurling into the air. From below, Evan flew out of the new hole as Elias hammered Cooler down to him, and Evan kicked him into the courtyard.

The two of them charged forward and punched Cooler in the gut together, but he grabbed onto their arms and spun around, throwing them away. Then using speeds too fast for either fighter to see, he appeared in front of Evan, slamming his fist into him, causing Evan to cough up blood then proceeded to throw him into Elias. The two landed into the main building busting through several classrooms.

"I don't think I can continue fighting this guy. He's too strong for me." Evan coughed as Elias helped him to his feet.

"We can't stop fighting now. The world is at stake." Elias said.

"I feel like every time we fight an opponent like this, the world is always at stake," Evan complained.

"Well, to be fair, this has only happened twice," Elias commented.

"Yeah, but that still counts as every time," Evan replied.

Cooler entered the room they were in and elbowed Elias through the wall and backhanded Evan through the roof. Once the two recovered, they shot large Ki blasts at Cooler, who caught both in his hands though it pushed him through the building, tearing it the section they made impact with apart.

Both then sped right at Cooler once their attacks finished for another combined strike, but he flew up, avoiding the attack entirely. Cooler then blasted them with a giant ball of Ki, sending them into the ground once more.

"It seems the people of this planet don't know when to quit." Cooler commented as he flew after the two fighters. With the others, they rejoined the guard group placing Jason on a nearby bed.

"Is he okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm not dead," Jason responded.

"But at the moment, he's out of commission." Yang finished as Neo sat next to Jason.

"What about the others?" Ren asked.

"Evan and Elias took out the people they were fighting and are now fighting Cooler in Jason's place," Amber answered.

"Sounds like fun." Tyrian laughed as he fiddled with his binds. Qrow simply punched him in the head, causing it to hit the wall.

"Knock it off," Qrow ordered.

"Seems like things aren't going well for you guess we won't be detained for too long." Watts boasted.

"You do realize if we lose here, that thing will come to kill you next, right?" Qrow questioned, causing Watts to look away grunting.

During this time of arguments and planning, no one noticed as Raven took out a concealed knife and began to cut off her restraints. Once she finished, she went to cut off Vernal's bindings, but the girl shook her head.

"Go and get the relic," Vernal whispered.

Raven nodded and proceed to sneak out of the room, and once she was out, she ran full speed to get out of the building. However, her escape did not go unnoticed as Qrow looked out the door seeing his sister flee.

"Dammit, Raven's getting away!" Qrow yelled.

"I'll go after her!" Yang volunteered as she ran after her mother.

"I'll join her," Amber said as she joined Yang.

"Great, why can't things be simple?" Nora complained. As she said this, Jason began to cough up blood, causing everyone to panic.

"Shit, he must be bleeding internally!" Damian pointed out.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Ruby asked.

"He needs a doctor," Alex answered.

"With how badly he's injured, we can't get him to a doctor," Damian argued.

Neo began to tear up. It seems as though Jason was going to die, and she didn't know how to handle losing another person important to her. As they debated on what they should do to save Jason, the entire building shook as an explosion occurred outside.

"This just isn't our day," Damian complained as he looked out the window.

"What's wrong now?" Pyrrha asked.

"It looks like Elias and Evan are losing the fight against Cooler," Damian answered.

"Dammit, we need Jason to fight again. There has to be something we can do!" Jaune shouted as he placed a hand on Jason's chest. As soon as he placed his hand on Jason, it began to glow as energy surrounded his body.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Ren asked.

"I…I don't know," Jaune answered. Soon Jason stopped coughing as the color returned to his face, and his bruises slowly disappeared.

"You're healing him! You must have found your semblance!" Pyrrha exclaimed, giving her boyfriend a quick hug.

"I don't think I'm healing him but bringing back his power, and I think enhancing his natural healing process," Jaune explained. Not too long after Jason's eyes opened and he got up.

"Wow, I'm back to normal thanks, Jaune!" Jason exclaimed as he got up.

"Yeah, no problem," Jaune replied.

"Congrats on finding your semblance man, but we have to celebrate later. Evan and Elias need you, Jason." Damian said.

"Right, I'll try to get the fight back to outside the city, but if I can't, you may want to get away from Haven," Jason explained as he flew out the window. As he flew towards where he sensed Cooler, he took on his Primal State once more and noticed that he was far stronger than he was before.

"Not bad guess this is the Zenkai Boost Elias told me about." Jason smiled as he flew as fast as he could to aid his friends. When they came into view, Cooler was strangling the two of them in his hands. Jason kicked Cooler straight in the head, knocking him away and freeing his friends.

"Sorry I took so long how you guys doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine, but Evan probably needs some rest," Elias answered.

"Wait, more importantly, how are you all better you looked like you were on death's door when the others took you away?" Evan questioned.

"Jaune finally found his semblance he theorized that he was restoring my power and increasing the rate which my body healed itself," Jason explained.

"Sweet, that's a handy semblance," Evan commented.

"Are you going to have him heal you?" Elias asked.

"No, I just need a breather and join you guys in a minute, and I'd rather save his strength in case we need it later," Evan answered. As they finished talking, they had to split up to avoid a beam shot by Cooler as he returned.

"How the hell are you back on your feet, Saiyan? With the injuries I left you with, you shouldn't be back on your feet for months?!" Cooler questioned.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Jason responded as he charged at Cooler throwing a punch at him. Cooler countered with his own attack, the two colliding, but Cooler was still sent flying back as Jason had put more power into his attack.

"Zenkai." Cooler growled. The area around him began to light up. Elias fired a Torrential Flash upon Cooler sending him through the mountain.

"We need to push him outside the city so we can reduce the damages to it," Jason stated.

"Alright, but I think that ship sailed with Haven Academy," Elias commented as they followed Cooler.

Jason and Elias got side to side as they kicked Cooler together in the gut. Cooler recovered quickly kneed Elias into the mountain as he smacked Jason into the sky and went on to follow him. He appeared above Jason and punched Jason back into Haven.

"I know you're trying to get me away from the city, but I will not let that happen. The threat of the deaths of the inhabitants here keep you from using everything you have against me." Cooler stated.

He looked down upon the city seeing the people looking towards Haven Academy ever since the attack started. Still, once the battle with Cooler started, the entire city was shaking, causing every soul there to waken frightened at what was happening as the night sky lit up. Cooler then sped towards Jason, preparing a ball of Ki to blast him open, increasing the amount of power he was using to compensate for Jason's increase in power.

But before he could hit Jason Elias blasted him with his own Ki attack, then Jason followed that up with another one once he got up. The two then flew parallel at Cooler, who shot several beams of energy at them of which they had to dodge or deflect. When they reached Cooler, both attacked him from a different side, but he managed to block the two attacks.

They proceeded to attack Cooler with a barrage of punches and kicks, which Cooler managed to block nearly all of them save a few that got through. Cooler interrupted their coordinated attack by shooting two lasers out of his eyes into Elias's chest, causing him to fall to the ground. He then turned his attention to Jason, hitting him with his tail causing him to crash into the dorms first floor.

"Shit, he's still holding back. We need to take him out before he even considers going all out." Jason said as he picked himself up.

He charged back into battle as Cooler was fighting off Elias tackling him and sending him back into the main hall. Following him, the two fighters were rejoined by Evan, who recovered enough to fight once more. They landed in the ruins of the main hall and faced Cooler, who looked at them despite his body having taken very little damage during the fight.

"Doesn't seem like we've done much," Evan commented.

"Something is better than nothing now that we're all here we hit him with everything!" Jason declared.

"Just come and try it!" Cooler dared.

Before anyone could make a move, Yang shot out from one of the many holes in the floor landing on the ground. Soon her mother followed not too long after with what seemed to be a lamp attached to her belt. Following them was Amber, who attacked Raven from behind, but Raven managed to block the attack.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jason questioned, getting their attention. Realizing that they just stepped into the fight with Cooler, the three women were cautious with their next move.

"She was trying to take the relic," Yang answered, pointing at her mother.

"Really, after all, that's going on right now, you thought it was a good idea to get the relic now!?" Evan complained.

"It is." Raven shot back.

"Well, you're not taking it, Mom I am going to stop you." Yang declared.

"This is not the time for this!" Elias yelled.

"Whatever it is, I hope it was worth dying for." Cooler said as he shot a beam towards Yang, aiming to kill the girl.

* * *

**Minutes Earlier….**

"Great, she's going after the relic again," Yang complained as she and Amber chased her mother, who jumped down to the vault.

"Well, we have no choice but to follow her," Amber commented as they jumped in after her. Once they landed at the bottom of the shaft, they were immediately attacked by Raven, who was expecting them. Amber blocked Raven's attack with her staff as Yang punched her mother away.

"You're seriously still trying to take the relic with all that's happening right now?" Yang questioned.

"I'll need it now more than ever Yang after hearing about the overwhelming strength of this Cooler person, and by the way, he talked he's not the only one this strong out there, and I will do everything I can to protect the tribe," Raven explained as she used the power of the spring maiden.

"Guess that's all you care about." Yang insulted.

Raven looked on at her daughter, almost sad at those words, but she shook her head and readied for battle. The three women began to fight all around the vault room, with Amber taking the front of the battle, having to clash with the maiden powers while Yang took every opportunity to attack her mother.

Amber used the power of the Fall Maiden to freeze the ground at Raven's feet, trapping her, but Raven countered with the power of the spring maiden to unfreeze her feet. Raven was blindsided, however, by Yang coming from above, hitting her in the head.

In retaliation, Raven put her sword in her holster, changing the dust cartridges and selected ice using it like Amber to trap both her daughter and the Amber in ice. Using this chance, Raven walked over to the broken remains of the vault door, attempting to open it. However, when she placed her hand on the door, nothing happened, and it remained shut. She tried again and again, growing angry and, at the same time, frightened.

_"This can't be happening I can't have come all this way for the relic to be locked away forever because of a broken door!" _Raven thought.

Behind her, Amber was slowly making her way out of the ice melting it, and once she was out, she began to work on Yang. Raven slammed her fist on the door, furious that everything she had done that day was for nothing.

As she looked up to the top of the broken door, she noticed a faint glow from behind going to investigate. Once she got to the other side, she saw what she had been looking for. The relic of knowledge sat in the rubble of the broken doors.

_"It must have immediately returned here once the door was broken, having the connection between this world and the one where the relic was being broken." _Raven theorized as she picked up the large lamp. Once she picked it up, it shrunk in size until it was small enough to fit on her belt.

When she returned to the front of the broken vault door, she was met by Amber and Yang, who were no longer frozen and ready to fight her again. Amber took the lead once again, clashing with Raven sword against staff as Yang shot bullets from a distance.

Using a powerful gust of wind, Amber shoved Raven into the door as Yang went in to and hit her mother with several punches. But Raven sent her away with a swipe from her sword then charged at both her and Amber attacking the two several times.

Raven went to stab Amber, but she was hit away by Yang, and the two stared down one another. "Just get out of my way, Yang I'd rather not have to hurt you," Raven begged.

"Really because earlier when Evan and I were fighting you, it seemed like you were so ready to kill me." Yang objected.

"Why even bother pretending that you cared for me because if you really did, you would never have left," Yang argued as she attacked Raven.

Raven blocked most of Yang's attacks but managed to shake her off soon after. Amber surprised Raven by attacking her from behind as she and Yang worked together to push her back. Getting fed up with this fight, Raven used the power of the Spring Maiden to push Yang away.

Yang jumped to attack her from above, but Raven used wind to push her through one of the many giant holes in the ceiling. Raven then followed after her with Amber going after Raven in turn. Once they arrived at the top of the hole back to the main hall, they were met with the sight of Cooler fighting against Jason, Evan, and Elias.

Raven stood stock still though she could not feel the energy she could tell the difference of power by Cooler's very presence. She considered using a portal to grab Vernal and escape with the relic, but once she saw Cooler shoot at Yang, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Yang couldn't move as she watched the beam shot by Cooler approach her seeing her life flash before her eyes.

Yang had no way to escape the beam as she fully believed that she was about to die as time seemed to slow to a still until she felt someone push her out of the way at a high speed. She hit the floor safe and looked at who had saved her, but as she looked, she was met with the sight of her mother taking her place, having Cooler's attack pierce her heart. Raven fell to the ground, barely clinging to life as Yang went to her side.

"Why, why would you do that for me?" Yang questioned.

"Because a mother has to protect her daughter." Raven began surprising Yang.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you, Yang, but I never stopped caring." Raven apologized.

"If you really cared, then you won't die and come back with me," Yang said as tears began to well up in her eyes. She believed that her mother never cared about her when she left, but knowing that she really did made it hurt, knowing that she was dying in front of her.

"I'm glad that for the moment, you're saf…." Raven began but never finished as she passed away with Yang holding her hand.

"Mom?" Yang inquired.

"Oh well, it wasn't the one I aimed for, but another one bites the dust." Cooler commented as he prepared to fire again.

Before he could fire, Jason got in front of him, punching him away so that he could not attempt to kill Yang or Amber. Yang couldn't believe what just happened. Her mother, whom she had been searching for a good portion of her life. She had just died in front of her sacrificing her life to protect her. As she looked down upon her mother, her body began to glow as a strange energy came out of Raven and went into Yang.

Her eyes became red as aura of the same color surrounded them as she turned to face Cooler furious about what he had done. She charged forward, blasting several firebolts at Cooler, taking him and Jason by surprise as she assaulted him with the power of the spring maiden.

"What's going on?!" Evan questioned.

"Yang's mother was the spring maiden." Amber began as she picked up the relic of knowledge.

"When a maiden dies, their power moves on to another young woman at random or whoever was in that person's last thoughts." Amber finished.

"So that means Yang is the new Spring Maiden," Evan said.

"That's right," Amber confirmed. Yang continued attacking Cooler relentlessly, but he was unfazed by her attacks as he grabbed her right arm, stopping her punch.

"Sorry, but I am not a fan of these love taps." Cooler insulted as he shattered Yang's prosthetic arm. Before he could hit Yang, Evan flew in and grabbed her as Elias kicked Cooler away.

"Let me go I have to kill him!" Yang demanded.

"How? You may be the spring maiden now, but you're no match for the guy trust me. I know how hard this guy hits, and it's not fun, plus you only have one arm again. I know you're angry, but your mom sacrificed her life so that you can live don't throw that sacrifice away for revenge." Evan replied. Tears began to form in her eyes as she began to cry as Evan put her down.

"Thanks, I needed that," Yang said.

"That's the second time you've said that to me I feel like I deserve a reward." Evan joked.

"You're in the middle of a life and death battle, and you are making jokes." Yang laughed.

"What can I say," Evan replied as Yang pulled him into a kiss.

"Once this is over, let's call the visit to the club our first date," Yang said, giving him a wink.

"I like the sound of that." Evan smiled as he turned around to join Jason and Elias.

"You and Amber rejoin the others and tell them the current situation we probably won't be able to get Cooler away from the academy. In fact, he seems adamant about keeping it here, so tell the others to get far from the school." Evan added. Yang nodded as she and Amber with the relic in tow went to rejoin the others as Evan rejoined with Jason and Elias in fighting Cooler.

"Good to see you're still able to fight." Jason teased as Evan kicked at Cooler.

"Well, Yang needed a little convincing to stop fighting," Evan replied.

"Does that include kissing her?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, that was great." Evan smiled as he dodged an attack from Cooler.

The three fighters began to begin a coordinated assault on Cooler wanting to finish him off before he could cause any more damage and death to this world. However, that proved easier said than done as Cooler shrugged off most of their attacks as he threw them around.

He elbowed Jason through a hole and into the ruins of the food court as he wrapped his tail around Elias's neck, tossing him back into the ground. With Evan, he was blasted far off into the city though he just barely managed to stop his momentum before he hit a building.

"Okay, I really wish I had that power boost from being beaten up like Jason," Evan complained as he flew back towards Cooler.

* * *

**Haven Dorms…**

Yang and Amber burst into the dorms surprising everyone there at their sudden appearance and the fact that they had the relic in their hands. "Yang, are you okay?" Ruby questioned, noticing that her sister no longer had her prosthetic arm.

"I'm fine but…" Yang began but couldn't finish.

"Where's Raven?" Qrow asked.

"She's dead, Cooler killed her," Amber answered.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Vernal shouted.

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Vernal continued.

"She's dead, okay. She took an attack meant for me." Yang yelled. Everyone stared at Yang, astonished at what she had said with Qrow putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How you holding up, kid?" Qrow asked.

"Okay, I guess I just would like to not talk about for now," Yang answered.

"We need to leave though hiding out here isn't going to work Evan said that they can't get Cooler out of the city, so they are going to keep him at Haven," Amber said.

"Are you sure we can't help?" Nora asked.

"Cooler just crushed my prosthetic arm like it was made of butter, so I don't think there is much we could do," Yang answered.

They all began to prepare to leave, making sure their prisoners were secured and wouldn't be able to escape as they left the dorms and headed to the docks to see if a bullhead remained. To their relief, one bullhead remained, but before they could get to it, the ground beneath them broke apart, and several members of the group fell down into a small pit, and the others attempted to save them.

The ones who had fallen were Amber, Damian, Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, Coco, Fox, Neptune, and Sun, and the others worked to help them. However, during this confusion, Salem's minions took this time to escape with Tyrian breaking loose from his bonds and setting Hazel, Watts, Emerald, and Mercury loose. He left Vernal tied up as he did not care what happened to the girl, and the minions of Salem went to steal the last remaining bullhead.

"Damn, they're getting away. I'll go after them. You guys stay here." Qrow ordered as he ran after them. He was too late, however, as they got into the bullhead and took off. Qrow attempted to shoot them down, but he had no clear shot on them.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Yang questioned as she approached Qrow.

"We can't scale down guess we're just going to have to play it safe and stay away from the battle, at least the relic is safe," Qrow answered.

"Yay back to hiding," Yang complained.

"Before we join the others, I have to ask you're the new Spring Maiden, aren't you Yang?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, I am a lot good that did me though against Cooler," Yang responded.

"Well, you're not dead, so that's something." Qrow consoled as they rejoined the others.

"Guess it's back to hiding, huh?" Ruby asked as she was helped up.

"Yeah, thankfully, it's nearly morning, and Ironwood's ships should almost be here to help, and we'll need it if people start figuring out what's happening the fear and panic will cause Grimm to come," Qrow answered.

"It's like the Vytal Festival all over again." Velvet commented.

"I wouldn't say that the city is mostly intact," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, but the fight has been burrowing through the mountain. It's probably making it unstable, I mean, the ground just broke under us." Weiss pointed out.

"She's got a point." Ruby agreed.

"Whatever the case, we should head back to the dorms and go to the basement, it's the safest place we have at the moment," Qrow said as he picked up Vernal.

* * *

**Bullhead…**

Emerald looked out the window of the airship. She was in flying back to Salem's domain to report their failure. She was terrified at what her reaction would be, but at the moment, she was more terrified of the alien named Cooler that attacked the enemy when they were defeated. But her mind was far from that as she thought about what Elias had said to her.

**"…you are just clinging to the first person who gave you the time of day…find people who will truly accept you and care for you…leave this life you live and start over…" **Elias had said.

"Are you still hung up on not getting to avenge Cinder get over it we're going to have bigger problems soon," Mercury said.

"Just leave me alone." Emerald hissed. In one of the corners of the ship, Tyrian was crouched mumbling to himself, and it almost sounded like he was crying.

"What's his problem?" Mercury questioned.

"He gets like this when he fails a mission. He treats the mistress like a goddess, so he's terrified of failing her. He'd rather die." Hazel answered.

"Just don't approach him when he's like this, and you'll be fine," Hazel added.

"So, just like usual, got it," Mercury commented.

As everyone went back to silence, Emerald thought more and more on Elias's words thinking that he had a point. There was nothing for her to gain by serving Salem. The only thing she wanted when she joined her was avenging Cinder, but the words of Elias and Mercury spoke to her. Cinder never cared. She was just a tool for her, and she wanted more, and to do so, she had to leave.

She looked at the door to the ship and had an idea quickly she opened the door and hopped out before anyone could stop her falling to the ground below. Of course, being highly trained, she managed to land without injury as she ran in the opposite direction of the aircraft to begin anew.

"What the! What was she thinking?!" Mercury questioned as he looked out the open door.

"She must have been afraid of what Salem would do and run away no point in trying to catch deserters close the door," Hazel explained. Taking one last look at the ground below, Mercury obliged closing the door and leaving Emerald to her own devices.

* * *

_Cooler is tossing our heroes around who themselves are fighting with all they can afford to use, and now Cooler has taken the life of Raven Branwen, making Yang Xiao Long the new spring maiden. Will our heroes have the strength to finish off Cooler and will Cooler claim any more lives? The Battle Continues Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The first chapter of the fight with Cooler is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter may or may not be the end of the fight. It depends on if I'm going to make it a longer chapter like I did with Chapter 15. I do hope you guys like the idea of making Yang the new spring maiden by killing Raven honestly. I didn't plan on doing that when I was writing this chapter for it just came to me as I wrote it and I think it was a good decision.**

**As for Emerald leaving, I'm just going to say that's the last we'll be seeing of her, and her fate is open to interpretation, but if you guys want, I may write a what-if about her. Now to explain a few things so that I don't get questions about them just in case of Jaune's semblance, I slightly changed how it works for Jason though, for others, it remains the same.**

**For the fight against the Cooler's Armored Squadron, I know the fight was short, but that is because they were weaker than Elias and Evan, as stated, especially Elias. He could've fought all three alone, for I have him as strong as Jason in his Primal State (Before the Zenkai Boost in this chapter). **

**On the whole, Yang crying for her mother, I think that some may disagree about that because her mom abandoned her, but I think that actions speak better than words, so I think that her sacrifice and what she had said to Yang would cause her to shed some tears.**

**Finally, about the relic of knowledge appearing after the door was broken, I wanted to give a quick explanation on my thought process on this so that you can understand if you didn't. You see, I see the doors being gateways to a pocket dimension, and if broken, then that dimension is gone bringing the relic back to this world. Alright, that's all, see you guys next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Rage Unleashed a Super Saiyan is Born!**

_Last time our heroes began their battle against the evil Cooler, but the battle proved to be harder than expected as Cooler easily fought against them. Then Cooler has killed Raven, in turn making Yang the new spring maiden. After all the commotion, Salem's minions have escaped leaving no way of escape for the others. Will, our heroes, be able to defeat Cooler, or will they be killed by his overwhelming power? What happens next now!_

* * *

**Haven…**

"Just how much power is he holding back?" Jason questioned as he flipped upward to avoid another one of Cooler's attacks.

Cooler continued his assault on Jason with several attacks, of which Jason dodged for the most part, but Cooler managed to hit him in critical areas. Once he was done, he managed to grab Jason by the head and went to shoot him several times in the chest, but before he could, Elias hammered him away.

"Thanks, where's Evan?" Jason asked.

"He's charging an attack to use against Cooler he'll be our ranged fighter now since he can't take one of Cooler's attacks and keep fighting," Elias answered. Over with Evan, he was charging a large ball of Ki while whistling a tune.

"Right better to not risk anything. Guess that means you and I have to double team him." Jason replied. The two then charged at Cooler, but no matter how much they attacked, Cooler easily dodged them, not giving them the chance to land a hit.

"You won't be getting the chance to hit me again fools." Cooler stated as he grabbed onto Elias's arm with his tail and swung him into Jason. Then he appeared in front of Evan, who was still charging his attack to use.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice pest?" Cooler questioned.

"Shit!" Evan yelled. Before Cooler could attack, though, Jason grabbed him into a full nelson to prevent him from attacking while Elias blasted him from above.

"How much longer do you need to charge that attack?" Elias asked.

"Just a little more time it's kind of hard since his power level is way above mine, I only have one of these in me. I just need to concentrate this into a small dense ball so that he can't destroy it." Evan answered. Elias nodded as he joined Jason in keeping Cooler away from Evan.

Cooler flew around trying to get Jason to let go of him by slamming him into the ground, he managed to get him off once he elbowed him in the gut and threw him into the nearby dorms. Once he got him off, however, Elias tackled him sending him into the ground and following him soon after. Jason got up from the rubble of the wall he collided with only to see the rest of his friends going into the basement.

"Hey, Jason." Ruby greeted.

"Why are you all still here?" Jason asked.

"There was only one bullhead left, and the ground broke beneath us, during the confusion of everything Salem's minions escaped and took it," Blake explained.

"So, we decided to hide out in the basement while you guys fight Cooler," Yang added.

"How's that going, by the way?" Sun questioned. As he asked, Elias came crashing into the building, landing next to Jason, groaning in pain.

"Not great," Jason answered. He and Elias then stood up and flew right back into battle, seeing that Cooler was going in to attack Evan.

"Guess it's better than nothing." Evan murmured as he threw his Ki ball at Cooler.

Cooler stopped his approach and raised one arm and stopped the attack though it seemed to burn his hand. He didn't stop the attack entirely as it crept down his arm, but Cooler soon took control, shrinking the ball down until it fit in the palm of his hand.

"Nice try, I do have to admit though that one hurt a little." Cooler mocked as he threw the ball right back at Evan.

With no time to dodge, Evan was hit square in the stomach with the ball and fell into one of the many holes leading to the vault unconscious. Jason then kneed Cooler in the head and shot him with a Mega Flare dealing some damage though Cooler didn't go far, having increased the amount of power he was using so that he wouldn't be in any danger when fighting Jason and the others.

Elias followed up on Jason's attack by getting behind Cooler and shooting him with a Torrential Flash that once again didn't push Cooler back but did deal some damage. The two then proceeded to attack Cooler on each side, but once again, while in he could see them, they could not land a single hit on the alien.

"Pathetic!" Cooler shouted as he pushed the two away with just the sear power of him throwing out his arms. Jason and Elias regrouped to reengage Cooler once again and to plan out quickly.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Elias asked.

"No, sorry whenever we get the edge or increase our strength, he just uses more of his endless pool of power," Jason answered.

"That's not good. Guess we just need to keep fighting and hope he tires down." Elias replied.

"That doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon, so let's try a Twin Flare," Jason commented as the two put their hands close together and combined their energy into one attack. Cooler began to charge an attack of his own as the two fighters charged theirs and soon both fired clashing in a beam struggle of which it seemed Jason and Elias were losing.

"Shit put more power into it!" Elias yelled.

Elias and Jason began to pour more and more power into their combined strike creating one single attack more powerful than one they could make alone. Once they began to put more energy into their attack, it began to push back Cooler's beam. However, this did not faze Cooler in the slightest. As the attack seemed to reach Cooler, he swatted the attack away, and it made impact with the student dorms going through it and into the distance as half of the dorm collapsed on itself.

"No!" Jason shouted as he saw the aftermath.

He was scared that his friends were hurt, but he sensed that they were okay. As he was distracted, Cooler took the opportunity to attack Jason by surprise, even as Elias tried to intervene. Jason was kicked away into the ground and into the vault, but then he busted through the bridge and fell deeper into the chasm.

_"Dammit, I'm still not strong enough even with Elias, and Evan Cooler still has us outmatched. If only this Super Saiyan person was here." _Jason thought.

_"That being said, what is a Super Saiyan? What if it's some kind of power if it is could I obtain this power?" _Jason wondered as he got up.

As he got up, he sensed Cooler, shooting several beams down at him, causing Jason to have to dodge each and every one. Jason flipped backward to avoid the last of the beams, and as he did, Cooler himself appeared in front of him, pushing him back through the top of the mountain with a shockwave. When he flew back up from the vault, Elias finished pushing the ruble of the dorm to free the others so that they have some way of escaping.

"This is hopeless, isn't it? There's nothing we can really do against Cooler is there?" Weiss asked.

"We don't know unless we try, and I know that this is going to be hard, but you guys need to find another way out of Haven," Elias answered.

"How are we going to do that?" Neptune questioned.

"It doesn't matter he's right I should've known that at this point there is no point in hiding," Qrow responded.

"Isn't there any way we can help?" Ruby asked.

"No, he'll kill you or use you as a hostage so that we can't go all out on him," Elias answered.

"But we can't just sit here, and we can't leave so…" Before Blake could finish, Cooler appeared and grabbed onto Elias's head and dragged him away. He threw Elias into Jason, who was charging in for an attack sending the two away. Cooler watched as they were thrown away then slowly turned to look at the group next to him.

"It seems like a large group of pests have made its way out of the woodwork." Cooler commented.

"Good thing I'm good at extermination much better than my brother." Cooler said as he lifted his hand to kill one of them.

"What do you have against your brother?" Nora questioned.

"It's none of your business," Cooler responded. As he went to fire at them, his blast was diverted by Evan grabbing onto his arm moving it away.

"Let go, scum!" Cooler demanded as he threw Evan away before Evan could use a Palm Slicer.

"Now die!" Cooler shouted, but once again, he was stopped from making the killing shot by Jason and Elias, tackling him to the ground. Cooler shot straight into the air knocking the two off of him, then he grabbed onto them and tossed them towards Evan, who was charging an attack.

"Why don't you pests give up?!" Cooler questioned.

"Because this planet is our home! We won't let you take it from us!" Evan answered.

"This is a planet where I have a purpose," Elias added.

"And I will not let you kill innocent people or my friends!" Jason finished.

"Is that so well then let's see how far that resolve will get you..." Cooler began as he disappeared only to reappear behind their friends.

"…when I kill your friends right in front of you." Cooler finished.

Qrow quickly turned to attack Cooler, but his attack was easily blocked, and Qrow was smacked away, instantly breaking his aura and breaking his left arm. The others jumped away, but it was no use as Cooler shot several beams at them, but Jason, Evan, and Elias blocked them all.

"We won't let you kill anyone else!" Jason yelled as he charged at Cooler enraged.

He was not going to sit and watch him kill his friends, nor was he going to let Cooler kill anyone else. But Jason tried his best to keep his cool, for if he lost control, he would never be able to defeat Cooler. Jason tried to attack Cooler, but he simply kicked him into the night sky as he threw Elias and Evan away. Cooler turned his attention back to the others as he once again went for the kill. Before he could shoot, he was hit from a small Buster Flare by Jason from behind.

"Damned, Simian." Cooler cursed as he moved right behind Jason, almost instantaneously. Cooler then punched Jason sending him flying towards the ground, landing just in front of his friends. Elias and Evan joined Jason, and he slowly stood up to block Cooler from their friends.

"You are not going to hurt them!" Jason declared.

"You'll have to kill us first," Elias added.

"We won't be going down without a fight," Evan said. Though he said that the three fighters had little to no power left and on their last legs exhausted and beaten.

"That can be arranged." Cooler replied as he raised his finger. But he did not fire, for he saw the rest of the group stand up and gather around Jason, Evan, and Elias.

"What are you guys doing?" Jason asked as Neo grabbed his hand.

_"We're going to fight," _Neo answered.

"There's no way we can escape this, so if you guys are willing to risk your lives to save us, then we can do the same to help you fight," Ruby answered since she can't hear Neo.

"Yeah, all for one and one for all!" Nora exclaimed.

"That doesn't work here, Nora," Ren commented.

"I wish there was another way, but since there isn't guess, we have to fight," Coco said.

"How touching vermin willing to die together with the monkey." Cooler mocked as he charged an attack. But as he fired, a crack formed underneath one of his feet, causing him to fall and miss his target.

"Guess that worked," Evan said.

Evan had shot a small bit of energy beneath Cooler, hoping that it would break the ground enough to cause him to fall. The three fighters took the chance to charge at Cooler as the others, who could shot at Cooler, but it barely fazed him as he countered them. Cooler kneed Jason in the chest as he hit Elias in the face with his tail and grabbed Evan by the neck, preventing any of them from landing a hit.

"This is pointless. You have no chance whatsoever of beating me." Cooler declared.

"And how do you know that we've been managing so far?" Evan questioned.

"I've been toying with you the entire fight holding back a majority of my power, in fact, just to let you know how fruitless this battle is my kind have multiple forms." Cooler began.

"This is my fourth form, the one that is usually our final form, but I have discovered a form beyond this one, increasing my power exponentially." Cooler continued.

"I can destroy this planet several times over in just this form, and if I take my final form, I could destroy every planet in this solar system in a couple of hours." Cooler finished causing everyone to go wide-eyed.

"I am the strongest in the universe, so the fact that you people believe that you could defeat me is an insult." Cooler declared.

"He's the strongest?!" Velvet stuttered.

"In the universe." Sage finished. Everyone began to look at Cooler in fear. Some even shaking, falling to their knees.

"I don't care if you're the strongest in the universe I refuse to lose to you." Jason declared.

Jason stared down, Cooler his eyes filled with anger he didn't give a damn who he was he had to beat him. But he refused to let the feelings come to the surface, for he knew that one must control their emotions during the battle for if one does, they have already lost.

_"That was one of the very first things Mura taught Evan and me." _Jason thought.

"You Saiyans are the most stubborn race in the universe." Cooler commented.

"Guess we'll just have to keep fighting." Yang moaned as she stood with Jason and Elias. Soon the rest of the group did the same standing with them against Cooler.

"So be it, I'm done playing then." Cooler stated.

Cooler dropped Evan, and the fighters went to attack him, but they stopped in their tracks when he blasted Evan, leaving a giant hole in his chest. Jason froze at the very sight of this, his best friend now with a giant hole in him….

Dead.

The whole world seemed to vanish at that moment, and Jason was left unaware of his surroundings as he stared at the dead body of his best friend. The events around him, such as Yang jumping at Cooler in a rage, then smacked away and the others going to Evan's side.

All of this went unnoticed by Jason, who remembered his time with Evan and Mura when he was growing up. Tears began to well up in his eyes when he looked back on these memories. Every moment, every spar and time spent.

_"Why, why did he have to die?" _Jason questioned.

_"This is all my fault because I'm here on this planet Cooler came for me, and now my best friend has died because of it why could I not protect him?" _Jason thought.

He felt his anger well up inside of him and tried his best to fight against it, but after today's events and all that has happened even the events of the Vytal Festival, he could hold it no longer he wanted to protect everyone. Soon he felt that he heard glass shattering as his rage exploded.

"How dare you monster!" Yang yelled as she held on to Evan and the others tried to stop his approach.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby questioned.

"Fight to the bitter end!" Elias answered.

"There won't be any fighting. There will only be a slaughter." Cooler explained.

But before anyone could make a move, the ground beneath them began to shake violently as several large cracks formed beneath them leading to the very bottom of the mountain, and the clouds in the sky began to move violently around due to high winds. Thunder and lightning rocked the surrounding area as it seemed the planet itself was shacking.

"What's going on?!" Sun asked.

"Jason…" Damian pointed out as everyone turned to look at the boy.

Jason shook violently as he looked at Cooler, his energy twisting and growing around him, seemingly causing everything around them. As he shook, his hair stood up, becoming even spikier than before in his primal state and flashed gold in color, and his tail, now unwrapped from his waist, was doing the same. Neo was concerned about what was happening to him but was unable to reach him due to the amount of power he was releasing in fact everyone had to hold on to something as to not be blown away by the strong winds that were being produced.

"What is this? What are you doing, Saiyan?!" Cooler questioned.

"You…how…how dare you…what gives you the right to do any of this!?" Jason asked.

"You killed my master and now my best friend I won't…I won't…I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" Jason declared as he let out a loud deafening scream. The ground completely broke underneath Jason as he was encompassed by a golden pillar of light that lit the entirety of the night sky around Mistral in the same color.

"What's happening?" Coco asked.

"His power it's skyrocketing and still rising!" Elias stated.

"But how and why?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I…I don't know." Elias stuttered as he watched the light die down.

The sky turned back to its normal color, and the shaking and storm stopped as Jason stood in the same spot encompassed by what looked like golden flames. His hair now stood up straight and golden in color, which his tail also had now taken. His eyes were now a turquoise color as he stared down a shocked Cooler, his entire presence emanating a violent fury.

"Did…did he just pull a Yang?" Ruby questioned.

"What have you done, Saiyan? What is this transformation?" Cooler asked. Jason was silent, leaving the question unanswered as he turned to look at his friends.

"Go find somewhere safe and rest up and have Ironwood take care of the city while I'm gone," Jason ordered. Though it seemed to be a moot point because of the massive energy caused by the fight, the Grimm stayed away.

"Excuse me. What is that supposed to mean? Don't tell me just because the color of your hair changed. That means that you're stronger than me, Saiyan don't make me…" Before Cooler could finish, Jason disappeared and reappeared in front of Cooler with his fist in his gut. This sudden attack sent Cooler flying out of the city as the rest of the group stared at Jason, for it seemed he moved instantaneously.

"I'll be back," Jason stated as he followed Cooler flying with a golden trail after him.

"Okay, I'm so confused," Weiss admitted. Jason sped and met up with Cooler, who stopped above Lake Matsu anger written all over his face.

"I'll admit I was surprised at that sudden power boost, but I won't let you get an attack like that in again!" Cooler spat.

Jason stayed silent as he disappeared and reappeared above Cooler elbowing him in the head and sending him towards the lake. Cooler stopped before he could hit the water and managed to dodge Jason's next attack.

"You were saying?" Jason mocked.

"Just what is this?! Who do you think you are?!" Cooler questioned.

"Who am I? I am a Saiyan, but I am no ordinary Saiyan. I am a Saiyan of this world, the one I call home. The home of countless innocent lives and people who are precious to me, two of which you killed!" Jason began.

"So if huntsman and huntresses protect the world from the Grimm, then I am here to protect Remnant from people like you! IF YOU HAVE COME HERE TO HURT PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY MY FRIENDS, THEN YOU ARE MY ENEMY!" Jason continued.

**"…Super Saiyan appeared killing my brother and father…" **Cooler had said.

"FOR I…I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Jason declared as golden energy surged around him.

"A Super Saiyan! Don't fool yourself. I refuse to believe that there is more than one, but if you wish to play pretend, then I will show you my full power!" Cooler stated. He began to bulk up as he started to transform, but he was interrupted when Jason kicked him into the water. Jason followed up by backhanding Cooler back to the surface.

"What was that?" Cooler questioned.

"Who do you make me out to be I'm not just going to sit back and let you transform." Jason insulted.

"I thought you, Saiyans craved a good battle don't you want to fight me at my full power?" Cooler asked.

"Yes, it's true. My blood is screaming to use this new power to fight your full power." Jason began.

"But every fiber of my being is screaming at me to put you down full power or no!" Jason finished.

"We'll see how long you can keep me from transforming!" Cooler yelled as he charged at Jason. Jason easily flew to the right, dodging Cooler's attack and blasted him across the lake quickly following him.

Once he caught up, he threw a punch at Cooler, who caught it and palmed him in the chin sending him upwards. Following up, Cooler blasted a large beam at Jason, who disappeared and reappeared behind him, hammering him in the head and into the water.

Speeding after him, the water around them dispersed into the air in a spiral due to the sheer amount of energy exerted, and once he got near him, he assaulted Cooler with a barrage of attacks.

At Jason's mercy, it seems that the tables have turned in the fight for unlike earlier when Cooler was in control of the battle Jason had taken the fight into his hands. After ending his beating on Cooler, he chopped him in the shoulder, sending him into the ground.

"Damned, Saiyan!" Cooler cursed as he spat out blood.

"If I can't transform, then I will use the full extent of this form!" Cooler declared as he powered up to full and charged at Jason. The two clashed all over the lake, causing the water to violently move around and fly into the air as the power of two giants made impact.

Jason threw volleys of Ki blasts at Cooler, who countered with his own, causing several explosions in the sky, causing the surrounding area to shake and water to completely to disperse into the air and rain down. The two, once done, flew right at one another and made impact the sheer force of their energy colliding, causing the area around them to break apart.

"Kidney Shot!" Jason shouted as he kneed Cooler, where his kidney would be and continued to do so. He then proceeded to grab onto Cooler and spin around, tossing him through a nearby hill uncovered by the emptiness of Lake Matsu.

* * *

**Haven Academy...**

"Okay, does anyone know what's happening right now?" Ruby asked.

After Jason left to fight Cooler alone once he turned blonde, everyone was at a loss for words at his sudden power boost. They watched over in the distance as the sky lit up from the battle between Jason and Cooler. At the same time, they tended to the wounded and the dead.

"Usually, I would have an answer, but I have no idea what just happened though I may have a theory," Elias answered.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"When Cooler first arrived, he said that his brother and his father were killed by a Super Saiyan. Personally, I've never heard of it, nor did Talon, but maybe Jason has become a Super Saiyan." Elias explained.

"I wonder what exactly a Super Saiyan is, though?" Pyrrha pointed out.

"Well, it seems to be a kick-ass power boost that made Jason stronger than Cooler, so as long as he has it, we're good," Sun said.

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Elias commented.

"Why's that?" Sun asked.

"Cooler said that he had a transformation above the one he is currently on that increases his power exponentially, so until we know how Jason holds up to that power, we can't say for sure," Damian answered.

"Though at the moment, it seems like Cooler is refusing to use it." Alex pointed out.

"No, in reality, I think Jason is not going to take any chances, so he's making sure that Cooler can't transform. I felt Cooler's power begin to rise even more before it stopped and went back down," Elias argued. Yang sat next to the bodies of her mother, and Evan concealing the tears that came when she looked upon them.

"How are you doing, Yang?" Ruby asked as she sat down next to her sister.

"Not great. First, Cooler killed my mother, and now he killed the guy I liked, so I'm trying to come to terms with that," Yang answered as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I didn't know you two were dating," Ruby commented.

"We weren't, but we were going to go on a date after all of this," Yang explained.

"Well, we're here for you if you need it," Ruby said, placing her hand on her sister's left hand.

"Thanks, Ruby, though I think Jason would need it more than me, he and Evan considered each other brothers, and he lost his master too both he was inseparable with," Yang replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby agreed.

"So can we talk about that comment from earlier?" Yang asked, giving her sister a glare.

"Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"Plus, you always compare him and me, so I thought it would be sort of revenge," Ruby added.

"For you, that makes sense." Yang laughed, though quietly.

"How is Jason doing?" Velvet asked.

"Well, at the moment, I think he's doing fine by the feel of it. He's stronger than Cooler and in control of the fight, for now." Elias answered. Neo gripped Hush tightly while she knew that Jason was in control of the fight, she was still concerned about him.

* * *

**Salem's Domain...**

Salem watched in awe of the spectacle she laid witness to. Such power much more power than what was used during the Vytal Festival. In fact, it made it look pathetic in comparison. "This power is beautiful," Salem commented as two small mosquitoes like Grimm approached her.

Holding out her palm, the two dropped the back parts of their bodies, holding the blood of the two fighters that she was watching. While everyone was distracted with the boy's sudden transformation, she had the two take small blood samples from him once again and the creature he was fighting.

"Now show me the full extent of your power," Salem said as she watched the battle.

* * *

**Lake Matsu…**

Jason dodged left to avoid an attack by Cooler, sending the tyrant flying away with a powerful kick then proceeded to blast him with a Mega Flare. Cooler rose from the resulting hole furious at the current situation.

_"I am the strongest. There's no way I can lose to some filthy monkey!" _Cooler thought as he charged up a large ball of Ki.

"Just die already, monkey!" Cooler demanded as he threw the ball. Jason, without hesitation, flew right at the attack then managed to take control of it with one hand and returned it to its sender.

"YOU FIRST!" Jason yelled.

The two then fought for control of the attack pushing it back at one another with all their might. But soon, Jason overcame Cooler, and the attack made impact with the ground as Cooler flew away. Cooler didn't get far however as Jason appeared behind him, landing a swift blow to the tyrant's face.

"How can this be? How are you this strong?!" Cooler questioned.

"That doesn't matter, Cooler, for I'm going to make you pay for every last person you killed today and everyone that came before!" Jason declared.

He then charged at Cooler, who shot several beams at Jason, who easily dodged each one. Once he reached him, he planted his fist into Cooler's gut, then elbowed him in his face then blasted him several times. In retaliation, Cooler threw several balls of Ki at Jason, who swatted them away with ease.

"I'd give up if I were you. There's no way you can beat me." Jason insisted.

"You dare!" Cooler cursed.

"Don't act like you're stronger than me, you trash. If it wasn't for the fact that you're preventing me from transforming, you would never be able to beat me." Cooler shot back.

"Well, we'll never know that Cooler," Jason replied as he powered up some more and charged at Cooler. The two clashed over and over and over again around the surrounding area with Jason keeping the advantage.

Jason elbowed Cooler in the chest then blasted him away, not willing to let up on his attacks. Jason fired a Splitting Flare at Cooler. However, Cooler dodged the attack maneuvering through the blasts. Appearing behind Jason Cooler grabbed hold onto his face and proceeded to punch it over and over. In order to free himself, Jason kneed Cooler away then punched Cooler in the chest, sending him flying away.

Once he caught up, Jason grabbed Cooler by the shoulders and tossed him into the ground. Cooler kicked Jason towards the sky and fired several Ki blasts at him, causing many explosions throughout the sky. Jason flew around, avoiding the many attacks then disappeared only to reappear in front of Cooler.

"You know you would have had a better chance of hitting me if you aimed to where I was going and not where I was." Jason mocked.

"Don't mock me, Saiyan!" Cooler hissed.

Jason then kicked at Cooler, who ducked under the attack to which Jason responded by blasting him with Ki. Flipping back to his feet, Jason jumped after him, but as he punched at Cooler, his fist went right through as Cooler's body disappeared. Before he could react, Cooler kicked him into the ground, taking Jason by surprise.

"It disgusts me to have to use a move that my enemy uses, but I found it necessary in this case." Cooler said.

"Bet Frieza did it." Jason mocked.

"I am going to kill you now." Cooler claimed as he let out a shockwave sending Jason flying far away.

"That should provide me with enough time." Cooler said. He then began to transform into his final form, Cooler grew considerably taller as his features became more defined then he grew horns and a mask that covered his face as he completed his transformation.

"Feast your eyes on the strongest being in the universe!" Cooler declared. Jason landed back in front of Cooler as he stared him down, sensing the massive increase in Cooler's energy. His hands shook as he watched him knowing the once again Cooler was stronger than him. But he clenched his hands into fists as a smile crept on his face.

"You know I'm a little scared at this power of yours, but at the same time, my body is telling me it wants to fight you and release the full power of this form," Jason said as he tore off the top part of his Gi leaving only his black undershirt to cover the left part of his upper body.

The two charged at one another again, but the difference in power became more apparent as Cooler punched Jason away through the rain. He did not let up on his assault as he appeared over Jason and kicked him into the ground and sent a medium-sized ball of Ki after him. Jason yelled out in pain as each attack hit him.

_"Dammit, his strength really has grown exponentially in this form, but even so, I feel that there's more strength for me to discover within me." _Jason thought as he shot back up from the hole.

Once he got to the top, he dodged an attack from behind by Cooler and fought back by elbowing him in the chest. But Cooler didn't move as he grabbed Jason's arm and threw him around, slamming him into the ground several times.

"How's this Saiyan, where has the confidence you displayed before gone? Have you finally realized your place?!" Cooler questioned as he tossed Jason into a nearby pool of water. Jason looked into the sky as the water from Lake Matsu rained down on him. He couldn't let it end just yet.

_"Evan, Mura, Yang's mother they're just some of the many victims of Cooler, I can't stop fighting I WILL WIN!" _Jason thought. Jason slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to break as he got back to his feet. While he was hurt, he felt the energy flowing through his body almost numb the pain or make it unnoticed by him.

"Still wishing to continue Saiyan even after witnessing only a portion of my full power?" Cooler questioned.

"I'm never giving up Cooler I'm fighting to the bitter end, and I vow that I will defeat you!" Jason vowed as he powered up. He was surrounded by bright golden energy as he let out a loud yell pushing away the rain around them.

"A light show will do you little in this fight, monkey!" Cooler shouted as he flew towards Jason. Jason stood his ground as Cooler made impact the two locking together, pushing against one another as they gripped one another's hands.

"A foolish plan, Saiyan, this is where you die!" Cooler declared as he pushed Jason back. Jason was pushed down towards the ground as he couldn't stand up to Cooler's strength.

"I can't tell you how much joy it will give me to kill you, Saiyan, soon you'll join your pathetic friend I killed earlier." Cooler goaded. When Cooler insulted Evan, this made Jason furious as his energy grew, and he pushed back Cooler.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK MY FRIEND!" Jason shouted. Cooler was shocked as Jason began to match his power, and the two were now in equilibrium.

"But how!" Cooler questioned.

"You know my whole life I held in my anger for the most part so that I can always be kind to others and never lose focus in a fight." Jason began.

"But now ever since this fight began my rage has just been building up to its limits, never before have I been so angry but now I know that I have to let out my anger to not bottle it up so I will unleash all of my fury on you and defeat you!" Jason finished as he lifted Cooler in the air.

Jason threw Cooler into the night sky then proceeded to attack Cooler with a barrage of Ki blasts not letting up then once he was done, he appeared above Cooler and hammered him back into the ground. Flying down, Jason collided with Cooler as they flew around the empty lake, attacking one another with various attacks. It seemed as though with every second that passed, Jason grew stronger as he once again began to match up with Cooler's power though he was still a way away from being on the same level.

_"Elias was right. My power is continuing to increase dramatically due to my anger." _Jason thought.

Cooler punched Jason in the face sending him towards the ground, but Jason stopped his momentum, dodging a follow-up attack by Cooler. Jason spun around and kicking Cooler in his gut, then backhanded him away.

Not letting up Jason chased after him disappearing and reappearing next to Cooler, kicking him in the opposite direction. This continued for a while as Jason made Cooler go through what he put him through earlier.

Jason finished it off by appearing behind Cooler and blowing him away with a massive Buster Flare. But Cooler didn't go far as he stopped himself and sped right to Jason kneeing him in the gut. He coughed up blood but recovered easily, smacking Cooler's leg away and punching him square in the face. The two exchanged several blows for quite some time until they separated and stared at one another.

"So this is a Super Saiyan I have to say I can see why my brother was beaten by one, but I shall rectify that as I kill you then the Super Saiyan on Earth!" Cooler declared as he powered up to full.

"You won't be getting that chance, Cooler, because I'm putting an end to you here and now!" Jason asserted. The two once again clashed with one another as they descended towards the ground. Due to the energy, they used it dispersed the water that had begun to refill the lake.

Jason grabbed onto Cooler's head and pulled it right into his knee, then he threw him into the sky. He proceeded to fire a Mega Flare at Cooler, who dodged the attack and flew parallel to it, heading towards Jason. Thinking quickly, Jason thought of a gamble move as he began to manipulate his attack and twist it around, causing it to turn and follow Cooler making impact with him as he reached Jason.

"Not bad I'm going to have to practice that some more later," Jason commented.

"You'll never get the chance!" Cooler shouted as he elbowed Jason in the gut.

However, Jason caught the attack and kicked Cooler in the chin, then flying over him, dived down and grabbed onto his tail, dragging Cooler with him. He threw Cooler into the ground and landed on top of him, slamming his feet into his gut. Cooler got Jason off of him by creating a shockwave sending Jason into the air. Then while Jason's guard was down, Cooler appeared behind Jason and grabbed onto his tail.

"Let's see how you like it when your tail gets grabbed Saiyan since this causes your people great pain." Cooler said. But to his surprise, Jason elbowed him in the face making him let go of his tail and be pushed away.

"What, but Saiyans are supposed to have their power drained when their tail is grabbed!" Cooler stated.

"That explains a lot, but unfortunately for you, I trained myself to resist that pain and keep my power years ago," Jason replied.

Cooler then shot at Jason with several beams of Ki, of which Jason flew all over to dodge. As he flew away, the beams missed their mark and hit the surrounding area causing several explosions and craters to add to the expanse of Lake Matsu.

"_I can't let him damage the planet too much." _Jason thought as he sped towards Cooler. Once he arrived, he grabbed onto Cooler's right hand and began to crush it until audible crack noises were heard.

"AHHH damn you, Saiyan!" Cooler cursed as he looked at his broken hand. Cooler then raised his left blasted a large beam of Ki, but it went right through Jason as his body disappeared.

"Again!" Cooler shouted as Jason appeared behind him.

He proceeded to put Cooler into a full nelson and flew with him at full speed, then he let him go sending him headfirst into the ground. Cooler quickly freed himself but failed to dodge Jason's follow up as he was kicked away sliding across the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Cooler shouted.

"Not anymore." Jason declared. Letting out a loud scream, Jason powered up even further and sped right towards Cooler at such a high speed he could not react.

Cooler was once again smacked around by Jason coughing up blood as Jason hit him. From a distance, this would just be seen as a golden streak flying around the sky. Before Jason could land another blow, Cooler wrapped his tail around his arm and threw him towards the ground.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Cooler shouted.

"IF I CAN'T KILL YOU AND TAKE THIS PLANET THEN I SHALL DESTROY THIS PLANET AND YOU WITH IT!" Cooler declared as he created a giant ball of Ki the size of the lake.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Jason shouted as he put his hands into a butterfly hand symbol.

"ARMAGEDDON…BLAST!" Jason yelled as his body was surrounded by golden energy, which shot out at Cooler. Cooler threw his death ball downwards, and the two attacks collided, sending all the water away and causing the surrounding area to break apart.

The colliding energy lit up the night sky, and it was able to be seen even by those miles away like everyone back at Haven. Winds blew around Cooler and Jason violently as they poured more and more power into their respective attacks.

"It's over, Saiyan! You and this planet are through!" Cooler affirmed.

"That's not going to happen!" Jason shot back as he pushed against Cooler's attack. Both attacks struggled for dominance as neither would give the other any ground.

_"This is it I can't lose now if I do then everyone on Remnant will die and I won't allow that to happen!" _Jason thought.

"For my master, for Yang's mother, and for my best friend, I SHALL BEAT YOU!" Jason declared as his attack began to push back Cooler's.

"No this cannot be!" Cooler gasped.

"HEY COOLER YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY A SUPER SAIYAN!" Jason declared.

"No!" Cooler replied.

"JUST!" Jason continued.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Cooler demanded.

"LIKE!" Jason went on.

"NOOO!" Cooler yelled.

"FRIEZA!" Jason finished as his attack finally shoved Cooler's right back at him. The two attacks made impact with Cooler as it disintegrated his body, causing him to scream in pain.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Cooler yelled as he looked back onto his life. He then remembered the time when he watched his brother destroy Planet Vegeta and then watching as a single Saiyan pod passed his ship.

**"...if it comes back to bite Frieza in the ass, then it is on him." **Cooler had ordered.

_"It can't be! That pod was heading towards this part of space. It can't be, could it! I can't believe it. I bit myself in the ass!" _Cooler thought as the attack tore him apart until nothing seemed to be left. Jason stopped his attack, and the remaining energy flew off into the vastness of space, and Cooler's energy disappeared.

"Paybacks a bitch." Jason smiled as the sun rose in the distance.

His hair and tail slowly turned back to their normal color and lowering back down as he fell to the ground, unconscious, and the water from the lake finally receded back into place. Jason laid on the ground as the water surrounded him, leaving him on the bottom of the lake as morning came, and the water returned to normal. But he was soon picked up and brought back to the surface by Elias, who flew over to help him.

"You did it, buddy, you won," Elias said as he flew back to haven with Jason in tow.

* * *

**King Kai's Planet...**

"AH, I don't believe it! Frieza's elder brother has been defeated by another Super Saiyan! Goku, my friend, you may have another ally out there." King Kai commented as he witnessed the end of the battle between Cooler and Jason.

* * *

**Haven Academy...**

"Okay, does someone mind pinching me so that I know that was real?" Neptune asked. Sun obliged his friend, but instead of giving him a pinch, he punched him in the arm.

"Ow, I said pinch," Neptune complained.

"Yeah, that was more fun." Sun smiled.

"Do you guys think Jason's okay the lights stopped a while ago?" Coco asked.

"I mean, he got some huge power-up, according to Elias, so I think so," Blake answered.

"But then he said that Cooler managed to transform and become stronger than Jason again," Weiss argued.

"True, but it seemed Jason somehow managed to match that power." Damian testified.

"Can you sense him now?" Ruby asked.

"No, both his and Cooler's energy disappeared, which is why Elias went to go check things out," Alex answered.

Meanwhile, Neo was paying no attention to the other's conversation as she looked towards the direction Jason had gone concerned, hoping that he didn't perish. She was relieved once Elias came back into view with Jason in tow. Once he touched down, Neo ran over and helped him place Jason down to which Neo stayed by his side as the others gathered around.

"How's he doing?" Velvet asked as they reached Elias.

"He's fine, just exhausted." Elias answered.

"What about Cooler?" Yang questioned.

"Dead," Elias responded. Everyone was surprised at the answer while they knew that it was a possibility, they never thought Jason had it in him to kill.

"Well, at least it's all over now," Ruby said as an Atlas ship flew overhead.

"It's General Ironwood!" Weiss pointed out.

Soon several bullheads came down from the main vessel and landed all over Mistral and Haven. One landed right next to the group, and out from it came General Ironwood, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Winter Schnee.

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed, giving her sister a hug.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe, Weiss," Winter replied.

"It seems that you all have had a rough night." Ironwood pointed out.

"That's putting it lightly, Ironwood, the world nearly came to an end," Qrow replied.

"What do you mean care to explain?" Ironwood asked. Everyone then began to explain the events that took place the night prior from thwarting the attack by Salem's men to Cooler's sudden appearance until the current events.

"That does explain the bright lights we saw on the way here." Winter pointed out.

"I was afraid something like this would happen ever since the Vytal Festival," Ozpin commented after hearing the story.

"So, where is this Cooler now?" Ironwood questioned.

"He's dead, and most likely, there is nothing left of his body," Elias answered.

"Do you think there is any possibility any other aliens would come here in retaliation to this Cooler's death?" Glynda asked.

"Don't think so he said that his father and brother were killed by a Saiyan, so he came here to kill Jason then exterminate the populous he was a leader without him no one is going to act," Elias answered.

"If there are any of his men left near the planet they'll probably flee due to

"What is going to happen to Haven now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, with Glynda here, she can patch up all the holes in the mountain and reset the framework after that it shouldn't take long to put this place back together," Ozpin answered.

"Yeah, the school is one thing. The vault is another." Qrow stated as he pointed to the relic of knowledge.

"The relic was the vault unlocked?" Ironwood asked.

"Worse, the door was broken in two, making it useless, and the relic being in this world is dangerous," Qrow answered.

"This isn't good, and what of the Spring Maiden?" Ozpin asked.

"Yang had become the new Spring Maiden when Raven died," Qrow answered.

"Ms. Xiao Long has?" Glynda questioned.

"Yeah, though she's not fully happy with the circumstances that led to it," Qrow responded.

"What about the boy you said that he turned golden then became even more powerful than this Cooler?" Winter asked.

"That's an understatement from the few seconds I got to even see the kid he mopped the floor with the so-called strongest in the universe," Qrow answered. Ironwood thought over this as Qrow and Ozpin gave him a knowing look.

"I know what you're thinking, James, and you can't keep him in Atlas," Ozpin said.

"I know Oz, but I think we can have him help there not to lock him up. Maybe if he could teach others this power, we could finally stop Salem." Ironwood suggested.

"You mean Ki or the golden power because I know the kid won't teach either even if he could teach this golden form or Super Saiyan whatever," Qrow replied.

"That's not entirely what I meant, thanks to Elias we in Atlas have managed to make weapons that can use Ki that we only entrust to a select few I was thinking that he could teach them how to properly use it." Ironwood explained.

"That actually sounds like a promising idea coming from you," Qrow commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Winter questioned.

"You know what it meant," Qrow answered.

"We should probably get Jason to a doctor," Amber suggested.

"We have doctors on the ship if you'd like," Winter stated.

"That sounds good," Damian replied.

"So, we really get to use these new weapons?!" Ruby questioned with stars in her eyes.

"That's right, but the final decision is up to you, and if you go, you will be excused from Haven," Ozpin stated.

"We'll give you some time before you make your decision," Ironwood said. After a couple of minutes, everyone came to a decision Teams RWBY and JNPR were going to accept the offer while Teams CFVY and SSSN were going to decline.

"Are you guys sure a chance like this might not come again?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, we're sure we prefer to go around to help people," Coco answered.

"Yeah, and I think we'll be joining them for a while to get some training in." Sun added.

"Well, we wish you all luck on your journey," Ruby smiled as they said their goodbyes. Soon after they left, Kai appeared next to the group, surprising them all.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I felt Mura's energy disappear, so when the fighting stopped, I decided to investigate," Kai answered. Damian walked up to Kai and presented him with Mura's staff.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Kai, but Mura is dead, and so is Evan," Damian explained.

"I see," Kai replied as he walked over to the bodies small tears coming from his eyes.

"Are you crying," Weiss asked.

"Of course, it's only natural to be sad, I did just lose two…friends," Kai answered.

"Wow, I never thought you considered any of us friends," Damian commented, surprised.

"Wait, if you do care about others, then why do you get high all the time and ignore them?" Alex asked.

"It's because I have a problem get over it," Kai answered.

"I'm going to take them back to the mountain and bury them," Kai said as he teleported back to the mountain. The rest of them entered the bullhead and were brought onto the main ship, where everyone's injuries were treated.

"I can't believe we're going to Atlas!" Nora exclaimed.

"I know it's really exciting." Ruby agreed.

"Yeah, exciting," Weiss mumbled. While she was up for these new weapons to help, she wasn't so thrilled to go to Atlas, seeing as her father was there.

"It's okay, Weiss we'll be there for you if your dad tries to force you to come back." Ruby comforted her partner.

"Thanks." Weiss thanked.

"So, Amber, I wanted to ask you a favor," Yang said.

"Really, what is it?" Amber asked.

"Would you mind teaching me how to use the powers of the maiden?" Yang asked.

"Sure, I don't mind, I know how hard it is to figure it out without a teacher." Amber accepted. Jason still laid unconscious in the medical bay as Neo laid next to him, and Elias sat next to her.

"The doctors say that he won't wake up for at least a couple of hours, so I suggest you join the rest of us," Elias explained bu Neo shook her head and refused to leave Jason's side.

"Alright, I understand," Elias said as he put Evan's bandanna next to Jason and left.

* * *

**Nearby Mistral…**

Adam slowly crawled out of the crashed airship after waking up, feeling that several bones in his body were broken. _"Why did it end like this? How could I lose?" _Adam questioned.

_"I should have been stronger than them. Why is it that people always get in the way to try to stop me from doing what needs to be done!?" _Adam continued to question.

**_"Adam Taurus…" _**A voice called, causing Adam to look up.

He saw a cloaked figure stand in front of him, and Adam tried to crawl away. "Who are you!?" Adam asked.

**_"You will know soon enough if you accept my offer." _**The Figure answered.

"What is this offer?" Adam questioned.

**_"I wish to offer you power the same kind of power used in the Vytal Festival with it no one will question you, and no one will get in your way ever again. You can even have your revenge on those who've wronged you." _**The Figure offered.

"You can give me that kind of power?" Adam questioned in disbelief.

"**_That's right. You only have to serve me in my plan, and I can guarantee that you will succeed in your endeavors." _**The Figure explained.

_"This…this is my chance! Even if I serve if he gets me what I want, it's worth it." _Adam thought.

"I accept, but I will only serve you for this one plan after that I'm done." Adam accepted the figures offer. The Figure nodded and offered up its hand, and Adam took it as the two disappeared in a blinding light. The two reappeared next to Lake Matsu, where the figure set Adam against a rock.

**_"Wait here, I shall return with another." _**The Figure ordered as it walked off. It walked for a while until it reached a crater with a single object in the middle. As it approached the object, it kneeled down next to it.

**_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cooler." _**The Figure greeted as it picked up Cooler's severed head.

"What is this? Who are you?" Cooler questioned.

**_"The Saiyan has defeated you, Cooler, and now all that is left is your head. If nothing is done, you will die." _**The Figure explained.

"Don't you think I see that! What do you want?" Cooler asked.

**_"I wanted to offer you a deal, one that would benefit both of us." _**The Figure answered.

**_"I assume that you're very angry at the Saiyan right now and want revenge." _**The Figure said.

"Of course, I would kill him right now if I was still intact now get to the point!" Cooler demanded.

**_"I too want revenge on the Saiyan, so if you want, I can build you a new body, and we can kill the Saiyan together. You'll be stronger, faster, and better than ever before!" _**The Figure offered.

"Who are you?" Cooler asked.

**_"My name is Talon," _**Talon answered.

* * *

_Jason has come out victorious after becoming a Super Saiyan he has defeated Cooler! But it seems as if he was unable to put Cooler down for good as he survived though only as a head, and now Talon has returned from the grave! Find out what happens Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys I know I said last chapter that I may make this chapter as long as Chapter 15 if I were to finish the battle in this, which I obviously did, but while I think I am adequate at making fight scenes longer ones for me tend to get repetitive. At least I think I tend to get repetitive if I make it too long, especially if one on one, so I decided to end it here.**

**But I think I did a good job with this chapter finally giving Jason Super Saiyan as most of you probably saw coming, and I hope you all enjoyed the end of the fight. Now, if not obvious, the Cooler arc is not over as Cooler isn't dead yet, and I think you all can figure out what will happen next with him, but I'm, of course, putting my own little special twist on it (Since Talon is still alive).**

**Now on the fact about me killing Evan, yeah I just made that whole him and Yang bit on purpose because I planned on killing him from the beginning, so that whole him and Yang possibly getting together was just to mess with some people (Sue me), and he will not be coming back from the dead.**

**I know since this is a Dragon Ball Z Story, most of you will assume that Jason will find some kind of Dragon Balls to bring back the dead, but nope there are NO Dragon Balls on Remnant the dead are dead FOREVER. If that upsets some of you, sorry, but that's just how it is. Also, trying a new layout for the fanfic so that it looks better and not like a wall of text on mobile. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Continuing to Move On**

_Last Time Cooler seemed unstoppable as he proclaimed himself to be the strongest in the universe and killed Evan in front of everyone's eyes. This enraged Jason causing him to become a Super Saiyan strong enough to defeat Cooler entirely. However, Cooler survived their confrontation if barely with only his head remaining, then he was found by a somehow alive Talon! What happens next now!_

* * *

**Atlas Flagship…**

"Where am I?" Jason questioned.

Jason just woke up to unfamiliar surroundings to where he was when he passed out. Taking a look around, he saw that he was surrounded by many machines and computers. He then felt something sift under him, and he looked down and saw Neo sleeping, laying her upper body on Jason's legs.

"Neo?" Jason questioned as she slowly woke up. As she realized that Jason was awake, she quickly gave him a hug.

_"I'm glad you're awake. I was so worried." _Neo thought to Jason.

"Sorry I worried you, but do you mind letting go my everything still hurts?" Jason asked as Neo obliged.

"Where are we?" Jason inquired.

_"We're on a ship going to Atlas after you defeated Cooler General Ironwood came and cleaned things up then offered us the chance to have the new Ki weapons they made," _Neo answered.

"Ki weapons that doesn't sound good someone being able to mass-produce weapons that can use such power," Jason commented.

He felt something in his hand and looked down to see Evan's bandanna in his hand the memory of the fights against Cooler coming back into memory. Tears came down from Jason's eyes as he remembered Cooler killing his friend.

_"Are you okay?" _Neo asked.

"No, not really," Jason answered. He then took Evan's bandanna and tied it onto his left arm then got up from the bed.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Jason said as he left the room.

Neo quickly followed after him as he traversed around the ship until he managed to make it outside. It was nighttime, and Jason slowly breathed in the cold air outside. Neo walked up next to him and grabbed onto his hand, getting his attention.

_"I'm here if you want to talk," _Neo told.

"Thanks, Neo." Jason thanked.

"I just don't know if I should go to Atlas or anywhere again. Maybe my place in this world is far away from others so that whoever comes after me next can't hurt anyone." Jason explained.

_"What do you mean, no one is coming after you?" _Neo asked.

"Not now, but who knows when it may happen," Jason replied.

"Whenever I go to a kingdom capital for an extended period of time, I bring death and destruction, and now it's claimed the life of my best friend and my master." Jason began.

"I don't want anyone else to die because of my presence, so I think it's best if I just go back to the mountain and remain there until I am needed to protect the world," Jason explained.

"With all, that's happened, maybe it would have been better if I never landed on this planet because if I didn't, my best friend and master wouldn't have died." Jason cried with tears flowing down his face. Neo gave him a quick yet strong slap to his face causing Jason to look at the girl surprised as she pulled him into a hug.

_"Don't you say that if you never came here, then Cooler would have come here unopposed or that Tuffle guy would have used this planet for his revenge against your people. People may have caused death and destruction trying to kill you, but that's their sin, not yours." _Neo scolded.

_"Without you, much more people would have died, and entire kingdoms may have been leveled." _Neo continued.

_"And if I never met you who knows where I would have ended up, you saved my life. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you." _Neo added as she let Jason go.

"I guess your right, thanks." Jason thanked.

"Still, though, I can't help but feel responsible for it and for Evan's death," Jason said as he looked out to the horizon.

_"You know I think I know of a way to cheer you up if only a little," _Neo claimed as she tapped her foot on the ground and shifted nervously.

"Really, what is it?" Jason asked, wiping away the last of his tears.

He was suddenly caught off guard when Neo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It seemed like it lasted for eternity as they were lit in the moonlight as Jason closed his eyes, giving into the kiss with his tail wagging happily. Once it ended, Jason gave a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head while Neo stood there, blushing.

"That did cheer me up a bit though I will still need time." Jason smiled, embarrassed.

_"I thought that it could help, and if you want to do it again, I wouldn't mind," _Neo replied.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Maybe when we're in Atlas, we can do things together, just the two of us." Jason suggested.

_"I would love to." _Neo accepted. As they went to return to the inside of the ship, Neo wrapped her arm around Jason's and leaned her head on it.

_"By the way, did you notice the others watching us?" _Neo asked.

"No, I actually wasn't focusing on sensing energy around me at the moment, but you're right. They're still there too." Jason answered. He and Neo then snuck up on them as they hid scarring them all.

"What are you guys doing?" Jason questioned as he and Neo found the others.

"Ahh, nothing we weren't spying or anything!" Ruby answered.

"Real smooth, Ruby." Weiss sarcastically complimented.

"We…were…we were just getting some air!" Damian lied.

"Yeah, getting some air, that's what we were doing." Alex agreed, holding a large stack of lien along with Nora.

"Where'd you get all that lien guys?" Jason asked.

"NOWHERE! I mean, I've been saving up." Alex lied.

"I won mine in a bet." Nora bragged, getting glares from the others. Neo rolled her eyes and pulled Jason away, the two going back into the ship together.

"That was close." Ruby sighed.

"No thanks to you, nearly blowing it." Weiss scolded.

"three-hundred and fifty lien gone." Elias groaned.

"I still can't believe you guys placed bets on that," Weiss said.

"Well, to be fair, it was…Evan's idea," Damian stated. They fell silent at the mention of the boy's name saddened at the death of their friend.

"Well, either way, we should turn in for the night we should arrive at Atlas in the morning," Elias suggested as he went back inside the ship with the others following.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Does Neo seem more clingy to Jason than usual?" Jaune questioned.

Ever since she and Jason came in, Neo hasn't left his side even leaning on his shoulder from time to time as they sat next to one another. To those that did not spy on them last night, it shocked them as they gathered on the main deck.

"Yeah, it's kinda off-putting." Yang agreed.

"You should have seen last night when they kissed." Ruby pointed out.

"I'm sorry, what?" Yang asked.

"They kissed last night." Ruby reiterated.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's true I saw it too," Weiss answered.

"I did too and won money because of it," Nora added.

"That's only somewhat surprising," Ren commented.

"It did seem like she had a crush on him," Blake pointed out. Yang looked at the two and felt a bit conflicted thinking of what could have been if Evan was still alive.

_"No, I should be happy for them even if it is Neo I'm sure Evan would have." _Yang thought.

"Well, it seems to be keeping Jason in high spirits, so I'm happy for them though it is weird seeing a former enemy and a friend dating," Blake added.

"Yeah, knowing him, he's probably blaming himself for Evan and Mura's death, so it's good to see him not depressed." Elias pointed out.

"He probably would have considered not going to Atlas like how it was after the Vytal Festival," Damian said.

"Does that mean he would've stayed on the mountain?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, probably he blamed himself for the Vytal Festival, so he refused to go into the main kingdoms thinking that he would only bring trouble. I have no doubt he still thinks that way even more now, but Neo seems to be keeping him away from those thoughts at the moment and helping him move forward." Elias answered.

"Can we still be uncomfortable about it?" Yang asked.

"If you want," Alex answered.

"But let's get what we came here to do done with I think many of us need it," Elias said.

The group then held a rudimentary funeral for those that had died during the battle with Cooler. The joy that was in the air before was now gone as the majority of those present began to cry as they remembered the times they had with the departed being Evan and Mura since no one had much time to remember Raven with.

Once they were done, they consoled one another to make sure that everyone was okay, especially Jason and Yang. They decided to cheer themselves up by exploring the ship before it arrived at Atlas.

"You guys really haven't explored this place during the time we've been on here?" Jason asked.

"Well, for the most part, we have been dealing with the aftermath of the battle weighing on us, and we were also concerned about you," Ruby explained.

"That makes sense," Jason commented.

"How big is this ship anyway I didn't really look when I was on top last night?" Jason questioned.

"It's slightly bigger than the normal flagships due to the incorporation of the technology Atlas developed from Talon's remains," Elias answered.

"I still don't like the idea of Atlas using Ki like that in the wrong hands. It will be dangerous." Jason muttered.

"Sadly, it can't be helped. Just be glad the general isn't just handing it out to anyone and everyone." Elias stated.

"You say that like he would give it to anyone," Weiss commented.

"Well, based on his past mistakes, I'm just glad he's learned at least something," Elias replied.

"It's not like he wanted Atlas weapons to be stolen," Weiss argued.

"True, but it helped him learn that he needs to keep a closer eye on the advanced tech." Jason pointed out.

"Well, I guess that's fair," Weiss replied.

"Wow, look at all the snow!" Nora exclaimed, looking out the window.

"Yeah, it looks like the entire landscape is just made of snow," Blake commented.

"I heard that it snowed a lot up here, but I didn't think there would be this much." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yeah, it can get pretty bad, which is why Atlas has a heating system to melt all the snow around it," Weiss explained.

"Looks like it's necessary," Yang said. Jason walked up and stood next to Yang as they looked out of the window.

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked.

"All things considered, I'm good still sad, but being surrounded by people who care about you helps," Yang answered, giving him a weak smile.

"We'll always be there for you if you need it." Jason smiled as he went back to Neo.

_"You always look out for others, don't you?" _Neo asked, smiling.

"Yeah, and I think I may be rubbing off on you seeing that you look out for me and sometimes the others," Jason responded.

"_I usually only care about looking out for you, but you may be right," _Neo replied as she grabbed onto Jason's hand. The group traveled throughout the ship, taking in the entirety of it, even sneaking into blocked areas to look at.

* * *

**Cockpit…**

"I'm glad to see that they are still able to keep themselves high spirits even after something so tragic," Ozpin commented as he and Ironwood watched the group over security cameras.

"I do wish that they wouldn't go into the restricted areas," Ironwood complained.

"Well, there's not much we can do to stop them. The same can be said for taking away Neopolitan. They wouldn't let us do so." Ozpin argued.

"I guess you're right though I'm still concerned about more extra-terrestrials coming to Remnant. If this Cooler was strong enough to destroy a planet, what else could be lurking out there in the stars." Ironwood expressed.

"I agree it is concerning knowing such creatures that hold such power exist out there. We'll just need to keep on guard for them." Ozpin agreed.

"However, I feel that we soon may have to reveal their existence to the world, keeping them a secret from the populous will be much more of a difficult task than keeping Salem a secret." Ozpin fretted.

"He's right people are going to be asking even more questions after what went down at Haven, and no matter what we do, be it keep the truth from everyone or tell them about it all, negative emotions are going to build and attract the Grimm." Qrow chimed in.

"Qrow, it's good to see you back on your feet, but are you sure you are fully recovered?" Ozpin asked.

"Besides my left arm being sore, I'm fine," Qrow answered.

"Well, that's good to hear we're going to be arriving at Atlas in a couple of hours," Ironwood said.

"I got to say though this whole Ki tech stuff seems too good to be true, I can't stop thinking about what could happen if it was acquired by one of Salem's pawns. It was lucky that Team RWBY found where they were hiding them and helped capture them." Qrow admitted.

"I assure you once again that we are taking every step possible to prevent such an occurrence from happening," Ironwood assured.

"Speaking of why did you let Team RWBY go on a mission for second years?' Ironwood asked.

"Well, I may have overheard their conversation and had faith that they would succeed," Ozpin answered.

"I see well again. There is no need to fear any of this new tech falling into Salem's hands." Ironwood reasserted.

"Even if one was stolen, I'm sure it's power would pale in comparison to the power wielded by Mr. Shin," Ozpin added.

"That's putting it lightly from the description those kids who can sense his power gave us nothing on Remnant could ever be a threat to him, not even Salem," Qrow commented.

"Unless whatever she is concocting becomes powerful enough to take him on," Ozpin argued.

"How long do you think it will be until it's finished?" Ironwood asked.

"I couldn't say it may be soon or even years from now. The only reason we know of its existence is because of Mr. Shin's vision, which he has not had another since." Ozpin answered.

"A guessing game, it is then as usual." Qrow sighed as he took out his flask and took a swig.

"You're going to kill yourself if you continue to drink like that, Qrow," Ozpin said.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that already," Qrow replied as he put away his now empty flask.

"You don't blame yourself for the events at Haven, do you?" Ozpin asked.

"No, well, not entirely. I mean, I'm sure my semblance played a part in it, but I think it would have happened with or without my presence. Maybe it would have gone better for them without me there, especially Raven." Qrow answered.

The thoughts of his sister were fresh in Qrow's mind though they may have drifted apart. They were still family, and now she was gone just like Summer.

"I know it's hard to lose someone close to you, but at times like these, we must keep moving forward." Ozpin consoled.

"Easier said than done, but I'll be fine. I just came here to get updates on when we will arrive. See you later." Qrow replied as he left Ozpin and Ironwood.

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

Salem finished the construction of the magical barrier around her creation so that nothing could disturb it or find out of its presence. Ever since she gave it the newly acquired blood, she received, and it grew even larger, taking up half of the room.

"Truly magnificent." Salem smiled as she watched her creation.

She knew that it had to have the blood of the creature that appeared at Haven. For now, it no longer fed off the Grimm pools, which sat nearly empty but slowly replenishing. Now it was self-sustaining with its own energy, and she could feel it get stronger every day.

"Soon, all that will need to be done is give you a small bit of magic for completion." Salem began.

"With you, I will finally get what's mine, and everyone who ever stood in my way will suffer." She continued.

"You are my endgame. My Coda." Salem finished as she left it in the underground chamber beneath her castle. Unknown to her, she was being watched by a small robotic device hidden in that room.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

"**_Such vermin dare use my blood!" _**Cooler complained.

**_"Calm down Cooler and pay that pathetic witch no mind whatever she is creating shall prove no threat to us. We will soon take care of her, but for now, relax as I continue the construction of your new body." _**Talon advised as he constructed Cooler's new body.

* * *

**Atlas Flagship…**

"That's Atlas?!" Jason questioned.

"It's floating!" Ruby pointed out.

"Yay…awesome." Alex stuttered.

"If you can survive riding this, you can going on that." Damian consoled. The ship had finally arrived at Atlas, and everyone was met with the sight of the giant floating city.

"If Amity Coliseum had a parent, this would be it." Jason compared.

"That's Atlas for you, the most technologically advanced kingdom on the planet," Weiss said.

"Though everyone there are high and mighty, this place does seem nice," Yang commented.

"Well, I guess I can't really deny that many of those in Atlas see themselves as superior to those from other kingdoms," Weiss replied.

"Why is Atlas over another city, though?" Jaune asked.

"Atlas and Mantle have a joint relationship with each helping the other. However, as I grew older, I realized that it was just a front for separating the two different classes." Weiss explained.

"That's horrible," Blake said.

"It almost looks like Atlas is a parasite feeding off Mantle with all those wires and just comparing the two cities." Elias compared.

"Well, thank you for those…insightful comments," Ironwood said as he, Ozpin and Qrow joined the group.

"Sorry if we offended you General, we were just speaking our thoughts aloud." Ruby apologized.

"It's quite fine, Ms. Rose. I've heard worse, and I know Atlas isn't perfect, and we still are trying to make things better here." Ironwood replied.

"But before we enter Atlas or even try to go into Mantle, we must talk to you, Mr. Shin and Mr. Plant." Ozpin began.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"After the battle during the Vytal Festival, which the people have dubbed the Battle of Gods. Citizens around the world have had a mixed reaction to your presence." Ozpin continued.

"However, Atlas has had the worst reaction to your presence. The people there are terrified of you both and want you two locked up." Ozpin informed. Everyone was shocked at what Ozpin was telling them, especially Jason, who didn't think people had that bad of a reaction to him.

"During the initial reaction, we had to fight off a horde of Grimm from the fear people had, and if they were to see you here now…" Ironwood began.

"Then, they would be afraid once more." Jason finished for him.

"Exactly, so we're going to need to get you a disguise so that people would recognize you," Qrow said.

"How are we going to get a disguise for them on such short notice?" Nora asked. Neo smiled and walked right up to Jason and held his hand. Then using her semblance changed his appearance to a boy with dark purple hair and around her height.

_"I can do this with you." _Neo smiled.

"That works," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I don't even recognize him anymore." Pyrrha agreed.

"But don't you have to keep holding onto him for it to work?" Damian asked. Neo nodded to answer his question pulling Jason closer towards her.

"But what about Elias?" Amber asked.

"We actually prepared masks for you two so Mr. Plant can use one of them," Ozpin answered, handing Elias a mask which he promptly put on.

"Guess we can go now," Jason said, still in his same voice.

"Not yet there is also the fact the Ms. Neopolitan here is still a wanted criminal at the moment, so if she is recognized, it will also be a problem," Ozpin explained. Neo smiled and pulled Jason closer towards her as she transformed herself into her usual disguise with black hair and green eyes, though unlike before, she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Guess we're good to go," Amber said. Once the ship docked, everyone got off and followed General Ironwood, who was escorting them towards the laboratory where the Ki technology is.

"It seems that the disguise is working. No one is recognizing Jason." Ruby pointed out.

"Ruby?" an unknown voice asked. Everyone turned to see a familiar face though now much different, the voice belonged to a girl in black and green clothing and long orange hair.

"Penny!" Ruby exclaimed as she and Penny hugged one another.

"It's so good to see you again," Ruby said.

"Wow, you look great but different." Jason pointed out.

"Thank you, also, who are you?" Penny asked.

"That's Jason. Neo, there is just using her semblance to change his appearance so that no one freaks out about him," Ruby answered as Jason gave a little wave.

"Oh, I see it's good to see you once more," Penny replied.

"But what about you, Penny? How do you look so different since your well, you know?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, thanks to the new Ki technology, my father gave me upgrades," Penny answered.

"Wait, she's a Robot?" Alex asked.

"Cool!" Damian said.

"You guys don't mind her being a robot?" Yang asked.

"No, not really. I mean, Jason and Elias are both aliens." Damian answered.

"And a cyborg," Elias added.

"Right, that too, so a robot isn't anything crazy, so we're cool about that." Damian agreed.

"Thank you for understanding." Penny thanked.

"But I am confused I don't remember telling you all except Ruby." Penny pondered.

"I may have told them, but they all think that you're still you just like me," Ruby explained.

"Oh well, I'm happy that you all accept me for who I am," Penny replied.

"Are you telling everyone's secrets?!" Jason questioned.

"No!" Ruby replied, hiding behind Penny.

"Nice to see you here Penny, if you'd like to join us, we are heading towards your father's laboratory," Ironwood said.

"I would be delighted to General," Penny replied as she joined them as they continued following Ironwood. As Penny joined them, they all talked with her to catch up since they last saw her during the Vytal Festival.

"So, where did you go once everything ended?" Ruby asked.

"I was escorted by the General back to Atlas immediately, for he and my father was worried about my wellbeing," Penny answered.

"Are you fine with that being hidden from the world?" Blake asked.

"Oh, the people of Atlas and Mantle know about me. Ever since my upgrades, I've been helping protect the citizens of both cities." Penny explained.

"That's so cool! I'm happy for you, Penny." Ruby smiled.

"So why are you all here in Atlas?" Penny asked.

"We're here because the General offered us some Ki weaponry since we have some experience fighting against opponents who have Ki naturally," Ruby answered.

"Also, since we have been fighting against enemies of Remnant, so the General trusts us," Weiss added.

"Oh really, then why didn't the General offer it to you all sooner after you all helped stop those men at the Vytal Festival?" Penny asked.

"The technology was still in its infancy, so there would have been nothing to offer, but I think what made him offer was seeing the battle with Cooler," Elias answered.

"Cooler? Who is Cooler?" Penny asked.

"Another alien threat came to kill Jason, and not all of us made it back," Elias explained.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Penny apologized.

Soon they arrived at a bullhead, which would take them the rest of the way to the laboratory. Once onboard, Neo turned herself and Jason back to normal as they sat next to one another as the ship took them past Atlas Academy.

"So, are the students scared of me too?" Jason asked.

"No, it's only the citizens though they will be wary of you. Also, the students aren't here yet since we are still between semesters." Ironwood answered.

"I'm fine with that," Jason said as he relaxed himself into the seat.

"Wow, this place looks even more impressive up close!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's really cool." Jaune agreed.

"We can explore the city together," Pyrrha suggested as she held onto Jaune's hand.

"That will have to wait, for we must first explain what will happen from now on," Ozpin told as the transport ship touched down at the laboratory.

"Wow, Atlas Academy looks really fancy," Damian said.

"If you'd like, I can take you on a tour after your meeting with my father is done." Penny offered.

"That would be nice," Ruby replied.

After exiting the bullhead, they once again followed Ironwood as he led them to the laboratory belonging to Penny's father. Once they arrived, they were met by a man sitting in a chair with four legs transporting him around the room.

"Well, hello, Ironwood, I see you've arrived with the children you talked about." The man greeted.

"Hello, sir." Ruby greeted.

"Hello, father," Penny said as she hugged the man.

"Ah, my dear sweet girl, it's good to see you." The man replied.

"Everyone meet Pietro Polendina, the greatest mind Atlas has to offer." Ironwood introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet friends of my daughter." Pietro greeted.

"It's our pleasure, too," Ruby replied.

"So, what happens now?" Nora asked.

"Well, if you'd follow me, I will explain how the new Ki powered weapons that I will integrate into your own work," Pietro answered as he led everyone deeper into the lab.

"This is the first part of the device, the energy harness." Pietro began as he stopped at a small circular object.

"With this energy is absorbed slowly from around the surrounding area to be used by the weapon, it is the core of our new Ki tech and is how it can work at all," Pietro explained.

"When I finally created this, it opened up my mind to a whole new world of possibilities for technology thanks to the designs from the android made by the man named Talon and help from Elias," Pietro added.

"I'm happy to help, sir," Elias replied.

"Thank you once again, son." Pietro thanked.

"Now then continuing on with the energy absorbed, it can be used several different ways the most prominent being shooting lasers much more powerful than the ones I created for Penny." Pietro continued.

"But it can be used to increase the strength of one's attack, make blades be able to cut nearly anything or even help with one's movement by boosting you with its power." Pietro finished.

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Now for a demonstration! Ms. Xiao Long, I was told that the previous prosthetic I made for you was destroyed, so I made you a new one with Ki technology already installed," Pietro said. He then handed Yang a new prosthetic arm with a blaster attached.

"Thank you." Yang smiled, putting the new arm on.

"Now, there is an area right over here where you can test the new prosthetic," Pietro said as he led everyone to the area, which held a shooting range and multiple targets to attack.

"Now, which function would you like to try out first the blaster or the increased strength?" Pietro asked.

"The blaster, I guess," Yang answered.

"Then come right here and aim down as you would with your old arm," Pietro instructed. Yang did as instructed and raised her new arm aiming at a target.

"Now, to fire a Ki attack, you must use the secondary button next to the one used for normal rounds," Pietro explained.

"Alright, so this one?" Yang inquired as she pressed the button, shooting a blast of Ki. However, she was unprepared for it as she was sent flying backward into the wall from the force of the blast.

"Oh right, probably should have warned you that could happen I'm sorry." Pietro apologized.

"No problem, it was still cool," Yang replied.

"Jason and I can help you guys with stances and all to help with that." Elias offered.

"Now continuing on with the blast function, the longer you hold the button, the bigger and stronger the blast will be. If you hold both buttons together, it even fires a beam. However, these weapons can only hold a certain amount of energy, so the bigger the blast, the more energy it will consume, and the smaller the blast such as repeatedly shooting, it will take little." Pietro began.

"They do recharge themselves over time and in battle as long as you don't run empty and use them sparingly, then you won't run out of energy. But if you do, it will take time to recharge. However, it can also absorb other Ki attacks to a certain degree of what it can hold within it." Pietro explained.

"So, if we were to absorb too much, what would happen?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if it's too much, then there it will overload and explode, but that will only happen if it is too overcharged if it's overcharged by a little it will short out. A quick solution to prevent that is to shoot off a large blast of Ki to empty out some room." Pietro answered.

"Cool, so when do we get these new weapons?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you can leave your old ones here for me to upgrade to what you ask, which will take a few days," Pietro answered.

"In the meantime, we can give you pointers on using them," Elias added.

"Though I want to train with this new form, I have first," Jason said.

"What's there to train with it? Aren't you already super powerful in it?" Jaune asked.

"When I was fighting Cooler, I felt the rush of the power I was too overconfident, and it all went to my head. My energy was wild, and so was I. I was more aggressive in it, so I would like to have complete control and transform on command." Jason explained.

"This is awesome! We are going to be like Super Huntsman and Huntresses!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Are you saying that because Jason is a Super Saiyan?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Ruby answered a tad embarrassed.

"So Yang, whenever you're ready for training with the maiden powers, just let me know," Amber said.

"Thank you," Yang replied, giving a small smile.

"Well, then if you want, I will take your requests for your weapons now," Pietro said.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

"**_I'm finished. Cooler, just let the neural implant I put in your head do the work as you control your new body." _**Talon announced to Cooler's severed head now in a jar connected to several wires. Soon the mechanical body in front of him began to move and stood up, revealing it to be a completely artificial body in the shape of Cooler's fourth form.

**_"Impressive, this is like an out of body experience, but I can still feel my new power far exceeding that of the Saiyan!" _**Cooler declared.

**_"Yes, that is exactly how I felt when I downloaded my consciousness into this backup body," _**Talon said as he removed the hood over his head, revealing a robotic head with one giant red eye.

**_"Now, when do we strike against the Saiyan?" _**Cooler asked.

**_"Soon, Cooler have patience. First, we will build an army to devastate this world. That includes your spare bodies." _**Talon answered.

**_"Is that why you brought those two here?"_**Cooler questioned as he pointed at two cryochambers holding Asher Shade and Adam Taurus.

"**_They are two pawns for our use with great fighting experience when I make them into cyborgs. They will be able to use not only Ki but their semblances too." _**Talon answered.

**_"What is a semblance?" _**Cooler asked.

**_"It is part of the native power here in contrast to Ki. Usually, the two cannot be used with one another, but with my cybernetic upgrades, they will be able to use both better than before." _**Talon explained.

**_"Interesting well, then I'm excited to see where it goes, but even more so to finally kill the Saiyan!" _**Cooler expressed as he let out crazed laughter.

* * *

_Our heroes are now at Atlas and are receiving Ki augmentations to their weapons, but evil looms over the horizon as Talon finishes creating Cooler his new metal body! What is their plan, and what will they do to Remnant find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter done sorry for the wait and the short chapter, but my house is finally on the market, and if you've never sold a house before, you can't be inside as people look at it, interrupting my time to write.**

**I also encountered a small amount of writers block with this chapter trying to figure what exactly to say, but I pushed through. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the Ki weapon concept I came up with, and I will explain it further in future chapters.**

**Then, of course, we now have the introduction of Metal Cooler with my own little twist, no Big Gete Star here. Furthermore, that's right Jason x Neo is now a thing which if you have seen all the heavy hints I made shouldn't be a surprise, but if you haven't, then this is what's happening.**

**But as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Mastering New Powers**

_Last Time our heroes arrived in Atlas meeting Pietro Polendina giving them access to the new Ki weapons. Meanwhile, Talon has made Cooler his new body, and the two are planning their revenge on Jason! What happens next now!_

* * *

**Atlas…**

In a specialized Atlas training room, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the remaining members of Team JAD and co were practicing with their new Ki weapons as Elias gave them pointers on how to properly use them.

"Like any other weapon, your footwork is most important. You need to keep a firm position so that you don't get blasted away from the power like Yang did." Elias explained to them as everyone practiced with their weapons.

"This is so much fun. I just can't wait to fully test my baby on the field!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ruby, you're acting like a child," Weiss commented.

"Come on, Weiss, you can't deny that this is fun," Ruby argued.

"I still think you're being childish," Weiss replied, giving her a small grin.

"Thanks to Elias, we almost have them mastered too!" Jaune chimed in.

"Though I do wish Jason would help, but I guess he's got other things on his mind," Pyrrha added as everyone turned to take a quick glance at Jason.

The Saiyan was sitting across the room cross-legged meditating, trying to tap into the Super Saiyan transformation once more. He ignored them, focusing on his Ki control, trying to remember how he managed to transform the first time. When he transformed, he felt pure rage. He wanted to kill Cooler for what he'd done. With that rage came the rush of the power that flowed through his body.

_"I should do what I did with the Primal State and focus on those feelings and bring them out." _Jason thought. So he focused on the rage, on the grief, and the feeling of his power that day as golden energy slowly surrounded him.

The image of Evan dying came into his mind, and soon his hair began to stand up becoming spikier and slowly turned golden in color until the transformation was complete. Jason stood up now in the Super Saiyan form feeling its incredible power flow through him.

"You did it!" Nora announced, causing everyone to notice that Jason had transformed.

"Wow, being this close to you like this is really menacing," Blake commented.

"Yeah, your presence feels almost suffocating from your power," Yang added.

_"I like you like this."_ Neo teased, inspecting Jason up close with a sultry smile and a bit of blood coming from her nose.

"Thanks," Jason replied.

"You're going to want to back up though I'm going to start practicing with this power," Jason advised with Neo obliging. He began to train with the Super Saiyan power flying around and shadow boxing to get a feel for the power.

"Maybe we should move away a little," Blake suggested.

"Yeah, being this close is kinda uncomfortable." Weiss agreed. After an hour, everyone save Jason took a break from training, and the remaining members of Team JAD and Co decided to teach everyone how to sense energy.

"So now we can feel how strong you guys are, right?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, when you master the technique, at least," Elias answered.

"It didn't take us too long to master, so I think it won't take you guys any longer, either," Damian added.

"Is Jason going to help?" Pyrrha asked.

"He seems busy with his training at the moment, and I think it's important that he increases his power with this form," Elias answered as everyone looked at Jason, who continued to train.

"He also seems more aggressive while he's a Super Saiyan, and to be honest, I'd rather not approach him in that form," Alex added.

They began to teach them how to sense energy, which many began to pick up very quick when General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin came into the training room with a group of huntsmen and huntresses.

"Good evening, children." Ozpin greeted.

"Hello, Professor, General what brings you both here?" Weiss asked.

"We're here on business," Ozpin answered.

"Ever since the events of the Vytal Festival and Haven, you all have shown a high degree of both strength and bravery much more than any normal huntsman or huntress." Ironwood continued.

"So from today onwards, each one of you are official huntsman and huntresses even miss Neopolitan who's past criminal record for the moment has been waved," Ozpin announced.

"Really?!" Ruby asked, getting into their faces with stars in her eyes.

"That's right, and as huntsman and huntresses, you are to help the people and complete missions," Ozpin explained.

"These are the Atlas Ace Operatives, the best huntsman and huntresses in the kingdom, and they will help you further your training with the Ki weapons and starting out as huntsman and huntresses." Ironwood introduced gesturing to the team behind him.

"Nice to meet you, kids, my names Clover Ebi and this is the rest of the Ace Ops." Clover greeted as the other Ace Ops introduced themselves.

"I'm Vine Zeki," Vine introduced himself.

"I am Elm Ederne." Elm greeted.

"I'm Harriet Bree, nice to meet you." Harriet introduced herself.

"And I'm Marrow Amin." Marrow finished the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you all," Blake replied.

"So, what do you guys think of the Ki weapons?" Marrow asked.

"They're pretty cool, but the real thing is way better," Yang answered.

"True from what we heard, the real thing is awe-inspiring," Vine commented.

"If you ask me, I'd say Ki weapons got it beat with it, and our semblances combined nothing can beat it." Harriet bragged.

"That's not true. If you can't use it properly, your weapons are useless and have severe limitations compared to a natural Ki user like Jason or me." Elias argued.

"Have you seen the full extent of the Ki weapons powers?" Elm questioned.

"No, but to be fair, you've never seen the full power of real Ki, which I can already tell you that it dwarfs the power your weapons could make," Elias answered.

"Oh please, with these weapons, we could've taken those freaks from the Vytal Festival and those guys who showed up at Haven easily." Harriet bragged. This comment did not make anyone happy, especially Yang, who was about to say something until Jason appeared in front of her with a gust of wind blowing by everyone.

"Want to test that theory?" Jason questioned, glaring at Harriet.

"Is that a challenge?" Harriet questioned back with a smug smile.

"Now, Harriet, he's one of our new allies. We don't want to hurt him." Clover consoled.

"You don't have to worry none of you can even touch me," Jason claimed.

"Now that's a bold claim care to back it up?" Elm asked.

"Come on, he's just a kid. We can't fight him." Marrow argued.

"I'm not just some kid, I'm stronger than all of you combined," Jason replied.

"Now, making false claims won't help the situation." Clover asserted.

"He's not making it up the alien that attacked Haven claimed to be the strongest in the universe, and he had the power to back that claim up. Trust me, you don't want to fight him." Elias explained.

"Is that so." Vine murmured.

"Enough, there is no need for a fight. His claims are true. I, for one, have seen his power from a distance." Ironwood ordered.

"It's true Mr. Shin here makes Ki weapons meaningless against him." Ozpin agreed.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Harriet replied. Ironwood sighed, knowing that they weren't going to back down.

"Make it quick and don't hurt each other too bad." Ironwood relented.

"Don't worry, I'll pull my punches," Jason replied.

"Ha, that's funny!" Harriet laughed, not believing his claims.

"Here, let me help you in this fight." Marrow offered.

"No thanks, I don't need it." Harriet declined.

"If I were you, I would accept his offer. In fact, you stand a better of a chance if you all fight me together." Jason advised.

"Like I said, I won't need it," Harriet replied as she equipped her weapons, which encompassed her arms.

"Are you going to go all out?" Elias asked.

"No, I will hold back at least enough to show my point, plus I don't want to kill her," Jason answered as he turned off Super Saiyan.

Jason just crossed his arms and stood there, waiting for her to make the first move. This annoyed Harriet, and in response, she blasted several balls of Ki at Jason, but he simply smacked each one away to her surprise.

"Is that it? Well, I am disappointed." Jason mocked. In response, she used her semblance to run circles around Jason, thinking that she could confuse him.

"Wow, her semblance is speed like mine." Ruby pointed out.

"Ruby less focus on that fight and more focus on trying to sense energy," Elias instructed.

"But I also want to see the fight," Ruby complained.

"You already know the result, so why bother watching," Alex argued as Ruby sighed in defeat.

"They talking as if the fight's already over what's their problem?" Marrow questioned.

"They're just kids, Marrow just ignore it." Vine consoled. Harriet threw several punches at Jason, who easily dodged each attack without much effort.

"What's wrong too scared of what will happen if you get hit?" Harriet mocked.

"No, not really," Jason replied, disinterested as he stopped dodging.

Once he stopped, Harriet landed a direct hit on Jason pushing him back then followed it up with a series of punches. Afterward, Jason was now standing far from Harriet as she had a smug smile on her face.

"How's that?" Harriet questioned.

"Mediocre at best from what I know about these weapons if you want to do serious damage to me then at least charge it up. If you want to try it, I'll wait." Jason answered, unfazed by Harriet's attacks. This angered Harriet more as she began charging power in her right fist, obliging his taunt.

"Fine," Harriet replied.

"Wait, Harriet, you don't need to go that far!" Marrow yelled, but he was motioned by Clover to stand down.

"Just keep watching Marrow. You might learn a thing or two by Harriet's performance once she finishes charging victory is as good as hers." Clover said.

"Having any second thoughts?" Harriet asked.

"Nope, but let's hope that speed of yours get you an actual hit on me," Jason responded.

"I just hit you several times a minute ago what would you call that?" Harriet questioned.

"I'd call that letting you hit me to show those love taps are ineffective," Jason answered. When she was done charging, Harriet sped right at Jason through a punch at his face, and once it landed the ground beneath them crack sending a shockwave throughout the room.

"How's that for a love tap?" Harriet questioned.

But as soon as she said that, she went wide-eyed at what she saw, seeing that she did not, in fact, punch Jason in the face, but instead, he had caught the attack with his right hand. The Saiyan then pulled her arm away from his face keeping her in one place.

"Better than the others but not good enough," Jason answered.

"This is a real punch!" Jason declared, throwing a punch with his free hand. Though they couldn't sense energy, every one of the Ace Ops could tell the sheer strength of the punch Jason was going to throw.

"STAY!" Marrow shouted, pointing at Jason, causing him to slow down with his semblance.

"MARROW!" Harriet yelled.

"What you felt it, too, the strength of that attack was going to cause some damage." Marrow defended.

"He's right though I planned on breaking your aura completely." Jason agreed as he kneed Harriet in the gut, breaking her aura.

"Like that," Jason added as Harriet was sent flying towards the rest of the Ace Ops.

"But how I was using my semblance?" Marrow questioned.

"Yeah, I know it slowed me down, but I'm very fast, so it doesn't do much against me," Jason explained.

"Let this be a lesson just because you have Ki weapons doesn't mean you can take on anyone there is always someone stronger than you. If you were fighting against the Tuffles, especially if you fought against Cooler." Jason began.

"You. Would. Have. Died." Jason finished as he turned around.

"I'm going back to training," Jason said as he turned back into a Super Saiyan and left not looking anyone in the eye.

"You okay?" Vine asked as he helped Harriet up.

"I just got beaten by a kid like it was nothing how do you think I'm doing?!" Harriet shot back.

"If you'd ever like to train alongside us, we would be willing. We have vast knowledge of how to use Ki and how to fight against Ki." Elias offered.

"No, thanks." Harriet declined as she walked away.

"We may consider, but whenever you are ready to begin working as huntsmen and huntresses, just give us a call to run you through the process," Clover replied as he and the rest of the Ace Ops left the room.

"That was eventful," Winter commented as she entered the room.

"Winter! What brings you here?" Weiss asked, happy to see her sister.

"Well, I didn't get to see you too much on the way here, so I came to congratulate you on becoming an official huntress," Winter answered.

"Thank you." Weiss thanked. The two sisters began to converse with one another in private as the others continued their practice to sense energy.

"So should we talk to Jason on how aggressive he was in that fight?" Jaune asked.

"No, I think he knows it and will apologize appropriately when he's in a better mood. I think he didn't appreciate their goading, especially at what happened during the fight at Haven, it's just the type of guy he is," Elias answered.

"I guess you're right," Jaune replied. With Jason, he was back to training with the power of Super Saiyan, but he knew that he couldn't get the full potential of training as long as he was in here.

"_I need a more open space to train." _Jason thought as he landed and turned off Super Saiyan.

_"That was impressive seeing you use that power like that." _Neo complimented as she approached Jason.

"Were you watching me the whole time?" Jason asked.

_"Yeah, is it so wrong for me to watch my boyfriend while he trains?" _Neo questioned, giving Jason a kiss on the cheek.

Jason blushed, rubbing the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. It still felt odd and surreal to him that he and Neo were in a relationship even though it was only a couple of days old he felt very happy to be with her. This was the first time he had ever felt this way about a girl, and it explained why he enjoyed spending lots of time with her.

"Guess not. Let's go check on the others." Jason answered as they went to join everyone.

"By the way, why aren't you trying to help the others sense energy?" Jason asked.

_"You do realize you're the only one who can hear my thoughts, right?" _Neo reminded Jason.

"Oh right, we do it so often now I don't think about it as reading your thoughts." Jason laughed.

"You done with your training?" Elias asked.

"Yeah I need to find a more open area to fully train with the power of Super Saiyan if I stay here, I won't be able to go all out," Jason explained.

"Alright, well mind helping us with teaching them how to sense life energy?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Jason answered as he sat down with the rest with Neo sitting next to him.

"So how much progress have you guys made?" Jason asked.

"I think I can sense everyone here, but it's kinda hard to tell," Blake answered.

"Yeah, I think I can feel the energy around me, but it's like one big blip on a map, and I can't tell who's who though I could tell who you were Jason before you turned off Super Saiyan," Ren said.

"That's normal. Just keep focusing until you can separate the energy signatures and tell who's who and eventually, you'll be able to do it naturally." Jason explained.

"Also, don't rush with this. It's okay to take your time. In fact, it took me nearly a month to fully master it." Jason added, deciding to exclude Evan in his explanation, knowing it was still a sensitive topic.

"By the way, what should we do to celebrate our promotion?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah, we were just promoted to official huntsman and huntresses, weren't we. Honestly, I was only half paying attention to Ironwood and Ozpin. I think I may be a bit more aggressive in Super Saiyan and it lingers a little afterward, I should work on that." Jason replied.

"I'm just glad you had enough self-control not to seriously injure that Atlas special operative," Damian said.

"I thought they were just a special team of huntsmen," Jason replied.

"Same difference," Damian stated.

"By the way, where's your uncle?" Jason asked.

"He's probably at the nearest bar," Ruby answered, disappointed.

"I think my mother's death is hitting him pretty hard who knows what Dad's going to be like when he finds out," Yang added.

"Need any help with him?" Jaune asked.

"No, we can handle this ourselves, thanks," Ruby answered.

"So, how are the new weapons?" Jason asked.

"They're so cool! Now my Crescent Rose is even better than before shooting bullets and lasers and cutting through boulders like butter!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Though that little performance of yours against that girl kind of still shows the power gap," Weiss replied as she and winter rejoined the group.

"So she's her sister. I definitely see the resemblance," Alex whispered.

"Yeah, with the hair and the eyes and the sense of superiority." Damian agreed, chuckling a little.

"Would you like to join us in training Winter we can help you with your Ki weapons?" Weiss offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have business to attend to. I'll see you for training tomorrow Weiss." Winter declined as she left.

"Well, now at that's left is to plan the party!" Nora exclaimed, jumping up.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

"**_Focus on your new limbs, boy! If you wish to even match up to your enemies, then you must first take the initiative!" _**Talon ordered. Adam tried his hardest to move his new body off the ground now that most of him was now robotic and not organic.

"I'm trying!" Adam stuttered as he struggled to get up.

**_"I thought you took pride in being superior to humans, yet the human I had recruited before you has already begun to move and now is sparring with Cooler! If you cannot move within the next hour, I will dispose of you accordingly!" _**Talon demanded.

"**_SPEAKING OF!" _**Cooler yelled as the wall behind them shattered with Asher falling through.

**_"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS TRASH?" _**Cooler questioned as he stepped out of the smoke and planted his left foot on top of Asher's head, gripping it tightly.

**_"I got those who showed the greatest potential," _**Talon answered.

**_"If this is all this planet has to offer, then I should have obliterated it when I first arrived!" _**Cooler complained as he tossed Asher away.

**_"Has this one still not managed to move his body?" _**Cooler questioned.

**_"No, he is still unable to do so," _**Talon answered.

**_"Then, it is another pathetic failure." _**Cooler said as he raised his hand, pointing at Adam. The end of his finger slowly lit up as Cooler prepared to kill Adam, but Adam was not going to sit and take it.

"No….I…..I will…..not die yet!" Adam declared as he slowly stood up with all his strength.

**_"He's finally done it. Have patience, Cooler, we'll make our move soon." _**Talon advised.

**_"I'll have patience when the Saiyan is dead!" _**Cooler replied as he left the room.

* * *

**Atlas…**

A week has passed since everyone had arrived in Atlas, and other than training and fine-tuning their new weapons, everyone was working jobs as huntsman and huntresses with the Ace Ops. After their first interaction with them, everyone began to warm up to each other though Jason was still apprehensive, especially as a Super Saiyan.

Qrow was still going from bar to bar, killing brain cells trying to get over the death of his sister. Ruby and Yang had told everyone not to worry, for they had a plan for him, but they have yet to disclose any of it with anyone. That is until the day they went to initiate their plan to help their uncle.

"You're going to place your uncle under house arrest?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, it's technically room arrest, but yeah, basically," Ruby answered.

"We are going to keep him in there with no alcohol and talk things out with him," Yang added.

"Are you sure this will work?" Alex questioned.

"We'll make it work." Yang asserted with confidence.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Pyrrha asked.

"All you guys need to do is help us get him into the room and barricade the door," Ruby answered.

"This sounds unsafe, locking yourself in a room like that," Elias commented.

"It'll be fine," Ruby replied.

"Alright, let's do this!" Nora exclaimed. The plan soon went into action with Yang and Ruby ambushing their uncle, who was on his way to a bar.

"What are you two doing?" Qrow questioned.

"We're placing you under house arrest for the night, Uncle Qrow," Ruby answered.

"Excuse me?" Qrow questioned, confused on what she meant.

"We aren't letting you go out drinking tonight." Yang clarified.

"Listen, kids, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this isn't necessary," Qrow argued.

But Ruby and Yang weren't going to take no for an answer as Yang grabbed onto Qrow and dragged him into their room with Ruby locking the door. Once the door was locked, everyone blocked the door with various items to further prevent Qrow from leaving.

"You're really going to do this, aren't you?" Qrow asked.

"Yep," Yang answered.

"And I assume that you're not letting me out," Qrow said.

"Nope," Ruby replied.

"Listen, I know you kids are concerned, but I'm fine, really." Qrow tried to reassure the two.

"Sorry, Uncle Qrow, but that's not true ever since Haven you've been drinking way more than normal," Ruby argued.

"I know my mom's death hit you hard, and it hurt me as well." Yang began as she approached Qrow.

"But doing what you're doing isn't helping anyone, and it hurts Ruby and me to watch you like that." Yang continued.

"So, for the two of us, please let us help you feel better." Ruby finished for her sister joining her side.

"I…thanks kids." Qrow smiled as the two hugged him, and he returned it. After that night, Qrow got better and even stopped drinking but refused any Ki weapon upgrades stating that it wasn't for him.

**With Jason…**

The Saiyan warrior preferred to use all of his time training, knowing that his friends could handle things as they were without him. Jason spent nearly all-day training with the Super Saiyan transformation in the nearby mountains so much so that he barely came back to eat. Even when he did come in to eat, he was in Super Saiyan, saying that he was trying to extend the time he could spend in the transformation.

"You know you can relax when you're here being around you like that is…a bit uncomfortable." Yang pointed out.

"Sorry, I just want to fully master this form's potential before I work to the next level," Jason replied.

"Next level? What do you mean next level aren't you already at the peak?" Weiss questioned.

"I can feel it. I know it's possible to ascend this power somehow deep down. I know there is more to grow." Jason answered.

"So why not just find out how to ascend then now? No point in waiting, right?" Jaune asked.

"Because there is more to this power that I haven't mastered yet. If I were to just hurry and find the next level, then I'd be wasting the potential of this form and further wasting the potential of the next level." Jason explained.

Soon after eating, Jason would go back to training his only reprieve from training other than eating was his "dates" with Neo. Though they couldn't go anywhere far from the house provided to them by Ironwood for Jason would cause people to panic. Neo seemed to be the only thing that kept Jason in check and in a somewhat balance in his life, keeping him from training too much and overexerting himself.

Thanks to being outside the city, Jason was able to use his full power unrestrained though it did cause the surrounding area to shake he made sure to keep some distance between him and Mantle. During his training, Elias would join him from time to time to fight him at full power in order to become stronger as well. He, too, wanted to make himself stronger so that the events of Haven wouldn't repeat again.

At first, he had some difficulty with keeping up with Jason, but slowly he got used to it as both grew stronger though his strength still paled in comparison to Jason's. One day Jason decided to take a break from training for a little bit to check up on how his hometown was doing. So while still a Super Saiyan, he sped straight from Atlas to Saiyatown, and thanks to the high-speed Super Saiyan allowed him, it took him no time at all to arrive.

Jason turned off Super Saiyan so he could talk to the mayor on the current situation without confusion. After a quick talk with him, he turned back into Super Saiyan and went to take care of every single Grimm the mayor reported to him and everyone he could find in the area. Once done, he reported back to the mayor and went to Kai's mountain to visit Evan's grave before he went back to Atlas.

"Sup maggot nice hair." Kai greeted as Jason landed.

"Hey, Kai," Jason replied.

"Where's Evan and Mura's grave?" Jason asked.

"Over here, follow me," Kai answered as he led Jason to the two graves. Once there, Kai left him alone as Jason sat down, staring at the two graves in front of him.

"I'm sorry you two. I just wish I was stronger so that you both didn't have to die, but I promise that I will become stronger so that nothing like what happened with you guys can happen again." Jason promised, wiping some tears.

"So I started dating Neo, and I keep thinking about what you would say, Evan, I don't know why but I always think that you would have seen it coming somehow," Jason said as he talked to the grave.

"I'll come by again sometime, but I can't say when with my training and helping everyone with the new Ki weapons, I'm pretty busy," Jason added.

"See you later," Jason said as he flew off towards Atlas.

**Atlas Training Room…**

"Just relax and breathe slowly, feel the magic flow through your veins, and spread throughout your body," Amber instructed as he helped Yang train with her maiden powers. Yang focused on the energy she inside her. Thanks to the energy-sensing technique, it was easy for her to pinpoint the power.

"Then once you have found it concentrate on the power and increase the speed of how it flowed through the body and command it to come out when needed," Amber explained. Once again, Yang picked up what she was told very fast, getting a small flame to appear in her hand.

"I did it!" Yang exclaimed.

"Great job. Just keep practicing like this, and you'll be able to move on to higher levels of magical use." Amber complimented.

Ozpin looked at the two from afar, smiling. This was the first time any maiden has been with one another for an extended period of time, especially to train the other it made him happy to see such a thing.

* * *

**Days Later…**

One day during training, Jason was called to Ironwood's office in Atlas Academy for a meeting. He met up with his friends, and they all traveled towards Ironwood's office. Once they arrived, they were met in the office by Ironwood, Ozpin, Qrow, Winter, Penny, and the Ace Ops who were waiting for them inside.

"So, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Oz and I have been talking since Oz has to leave soon to return to oversee Vale's reconstruction. With our new weapons and with you all, we think we're ready to bring the fight to Salem." Ironwood answered.

"Really, we're going to bring the fight to her?" Ruby questioned.

"When we find her yes," Ozpin answered.

"Wait, does everyone here know about Salem?" Blake questioned.

"Yes, they do," Ironwood answered.

"Cool, so we find her blow wherever she is up to kill her, then go home satisfied," Jason commented.

"Well, it won't be so simple, and we still need to find her," Ozpin said, hiding the fact that Salem could not be killed like that.

"So, what are we going to do in the meantime?" Ren asked.

"Train for every possibility and prepare for the war though compared to the other battles you've had recently, this may seem less dangerous but still take this situation very seriously." Ironwood instructed.

"Of course," Ruby replied as they were dismissed.

"I trust that you will take care of them with their training James?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course, Oz, you can count on me, and I've also made sure that the relic of knowledge has been stored in a safe place here in Atlas so that Salem can't get her hands on it," Ironwood answered.

"That's good to hear. Till we next meet James." Ozpin replied, shaking Ironwood's hand as he left.

"So how are we going to find Salem anyway it's not like we can use the relic?" Qrow asked.

"We are currently in the process of developing some drones to scour the planet for her, for due to the new Ki tech, they'll be faster than ever." Ironwood explained.

"Then what are we going to do after that because you can't just take the army without telling the council what you're using it for?" Qrow questioned. The room went silent, as everyone knew what was going to have to happen to convince everyone.

"We will have to reveal everything to the public Salem, The Tuffles, and Cooler, but I hope that the two alien threats which have already been defeated will turn people's feelings away from fear," Ironwood answered.

"We can only hope sir." Winter agreed.

"Sir, if I can ask, may I join Team RWBY and the rest in their training?" Penny requested.

"Of course," Ironwood answered. Penny hopped in place happy as she ran after her friends as the Ace Ops went up to Ironwood.

"Sir, we will also take our leave for our own training," Clover informed as he and the rest of the Ace Ops left the room.

"I haven't seen them training ever since they were put on a team together. It's very odd to see." Winter commented.

"It seems like the kid's show of power showed them that they are not the best out there," Qrow replied.

"Yes, it does seem like it." Winter agreed.

"So how long until you suppose we find Salem?" Qrow asked.

"First, we must finish the drones, which will take a while with trial and error after that I'd assume it will take a few days at most until they have located Salem." Ironwood explained.

"Guess we're just going to have to be patient," Qrow said.

After the meeting, everyone went to training accompanied by Penny, and for once, instead of going to train alone, Jason opted to help everyone for a while until he went to help Neo alone. "I still can't believe they added Ki tech to your Hush, and it hasn't increased in size or width." Jason pointed out.

"You're not using your semblance to change its appearance, are you?" Jason asked.

_"Nope," _Neo answered. They trained together for the rest of the day as Jason went to bed early to wake up early for his own training the next day.

* * *

**Three Months Later…**

Three months have passed since then, and everyone has been training long and hard. Though not as hard as Jason. He trained every day and some of the night with Super Saiyan to fully master its power. Elias was the one who trained the second most with Jason and managed to be able to fight against him just above half of his full power.

Everyone else trained very hard in mastering their new weapons and becoming overall stronger than they were before in preparation to attack Salem, but one thing concerned them, Jason. He trained too much and too often with little breaks even when he was with Neo, it didn't last too long.

"I think we should do something about Jason. He hasn't been taking any breaks at all." Ruby pointed out concerned.

"She's right whenever we see him. He's in Super Saiyan." Pyrrha agreed.

"So should we force him into taking a day off?" Damian asked.

"Yep, it'll be just like when I got Blake to go to the dance," Yang answered.

"I wouldn't say that, Yang," Blake commented.

"Still, though, we need to keep him from overexerting himself," Yang replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Ren asked. The sound of writing caught everyone's attention as Neo wrote on a pad to communicate. _Leave it to me, _she wrote.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" Elias questioned.

Neo just turned and walked towards Jason's room in the house Ironwood had given them to live in during their time in Atlas since their presence. Specifically, Jason's, wouldn't be too welcome in Atlas Academy. The others followed her to his room as she knocked on his door loudly to get his attention.

After he didn't answer, she knocked again this time even harder, and once she did, they heard Jason move inside. Soon the door opened, and Jason answered her knocks, wiping his eyes, indicating that he had just woken up, but even so, he was still in the Super Saiyan transformation. While the others were a tad apprehensive at interacting with Jason as a Super Saiyan, Neo had no problem dealing with her boyfriend like that.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Jason questioned normally.

"Did you just wake up?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why what time is it?" Jason questioned, concerned that he overslept.

"It's nearly noon," Ruby answered.

"REALLY!? I overslept that usually doesn't happen!" Jason replied.

"You have been training a bit too much, dude, so I guess your body gave up for a rest," Elias suggested.

_"That is why I am taking you out on a date today." _Neo asserted.

"Okay, if you insist," Jason said.

"Alright, today is a day of relaxation, so no training and no Super Saiyan, so just turn it off, please." Ruby requested.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Turn off Super Saiyan." Amber clarified.

"But, I'm not using Super Saiyan," Jason replied.

"Yeah, dude, you are," Damian said.

"I am?" Jason asked.

"Are…are you serious right now?" Yang questioned.

"Yes," Jason answered.

"You've been in Super Saiyan the whole time we've been talking," Elias stated.

"REALLY!" Jason shouted as he quickly got a mirror and looked at himself.

"Wow, I really am in Super Saiyan, but I don't feel like I am, I just feel normal," Jason said.

"Okay, think what have you been doing with your training?" Elias asked.

"Well, I was just training with Super Saiyan, bringing out its full power and getting used to how it felt so that I could use it without anything restraining me or it." Jason began.

"To do so, I wanted to get used to what it felt like to be in Super Saiyan to fully master its power, so I stayed in Super Saiyan all day long and sometimes in the night only stopping if I ran low on Ki or went to bed." Jason finished.

"So from what I can assume you've been using Super Saiyan so much that you've adjusted to its power now your able to power down to nothing like in your base mode while still being in the Super Saiyan form," Elias explained.

"That makes sense since I didn't notice I was even in it, and I always keep my energy level to a minimum so that I don't break anything," Jason replied.

"Yeah, I don't even sense your energy." Alex pointed out.

"Neither do I, but I'm still a novice at energy-sensing compared to you guys." Ruby agreed.

_"I don't mind it. I think you look really nice like this." _Neo complimented as she locked arms with Jason.

_"Now come on. People won't recognize you like this, so let's go on a proper date." _Neo smiled as she dragged Jason away after he put clothes on.

"Wait, we're not going to do anything together?" Ruby questioned, disappointed.

"Don't worry, little sis, we'll just do something without them!" Yang exclaimed to cheer up her sister.

* * *

Jason was a little nervous being out and about Atlas, but thankfully thanks to him being somewhat stuck in Super Saiyan, he was not recognized as he and Neo explored the city. Neo had also dawned her usual disguise now with a ponytail. Even though she had no need to anymore since her past crimes were erased.

"So why are you using your disguise? It's not like you need to anymore?" Jason asked.

_"I thought about joining you in disguising so that you wouldn't feel alone," _Neo answered.

"Thanks, I guess, so what do you want to do first?" Jason asked.

_"Let's go here!" _Neo exclaimed as she pulled Jason over to a shop.

They browsed its stock for a while until Neo dragged him to another store. This continued for a while until Neo spotted a jewelry store. Once inside, the icecream-colored girl looked wide-eyed at some of the jewelry.

"Looking for a gift for your girlfriend, young man?" The Woman behind the desk asked. Jason was taken by surprise by her question as he wasn't paying attention to the jewelry in the store.

"Oh, uh, I don't know she just led me in here I don't really know what girls like when it comes to this stuff," Jason answered sheepishly.

"Well, if you want an opinion, I'd recommend a diamond necklace. I think it would make your girlfriend very happy." The Woman suggested.

Jason thought on what she said, then looked at Neo, who was looking at everything in the store, and if she was still a criminal, she would definitely consider stealing some. He studied several necklaces until he found one with a pink crystal and a brown chain that reminded him of her.

"Can I get this one, please?" Jason asked.

"That's a great choice!" The Woman exclaimed as she rang him up, and he hid the necklace to surprise her.

After they left the store, they decided to get something to eat as they went into a nearby restaurant, one that would serve Jason since people believed him to be a faunus. Once they found one, they had a large meal, of which Jason ate most of it, then shared some Ice cream for dessert much to Neo's delight.

"You know I had fun today, spending time with you, Neo." Jason smiled as they held hands, walking back to the house Ironwood gave them.

_"I did too, and if you think about it, this is our first official date since we never got to go out before." _Neo agreed.

"By the way, I got you a little gift from that jewelry store," Jason said.

Neo blushed, perking up at the unexpected turn of events. Jason brought out the necklace and handed it to Neo, who smiled at the gesture putting it on. Neo jumped and gave him a hug and a kiss. She was the happiest she has ever been in her life being with him.

_"So when we get home, want to have some fun?" _Neo questioned.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

_"I'm going to give you a little lesson on the talk," _Neo answered, giving Jason a wink.

"Uh, okay," Jason replied, not understanding what that meant.

**Several Hours Later….**

"OH GODS…!" Jason yelled, which could be heard from just outside the house as well as squeaks from his bed.

"OH MAN…" Jason shouted as Neo gave him a thorough lesson in the talk.

"BU…U…ST…TER…FLARE!" Jason yelled as a blue laser fired out of the top of the house and disappeared.

"Wow, …*Heavy Breathing*…that was…*Heavy Breathing*…a really good lesson," Jason commented as he breathed heavily.

_"Glad you liked it," _Neo replied as they went to sleep.

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

"Mistress, what did you need us for?" Hazel asked as he, Tyrian, and Watts entered the throne room.

"Soon, I am going to give Coda some magic to finish its creation and fully bringing it to life." Salem began.

"During this time, I will need absolute concentration, so I am not to be disturbed. This means each of you are to behave during my absence and take care of things on your own." Salem finished.

"What about the relics?" Watts asked.

"Once Coda is finished, it will make gathering the relics a simple task unlike before. No more theatrics, no more alliances, and no more full-on attacks on the academies Coda will level each one with ease and take the relics unopposed by anyone." Salem answered.

Soon their conversation was interrupted when they heard loud metallic sounds coming from outside the room. Not too long after Mercury came bursting through the door, slamming it shut battered and bruised.

"We have a problem!" Mercury yelled.

"That's right. You've entered here without the mistress's permission!" Tyrian shouted as he went to attack Mercury.

"TYRIAN!" Salem yelled, causing the maniac faunus to stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Salem asked.

"That alien guy or whatever that attacked Haven after us is here, and he's…" But before he could finish, the two doors behind him exploded and sent him and themselves flying forward. When he landed with them on top of him, he was unconscious, and a similar metallic sound came from the entrance.

Cooler entered the room, and with every step of his metallic body filled the silent room with the sound of its feet as it made impact with the floor.

**_"Hello there, you are Salem? Isn't that right?" _**Cooler questioned as he stood in front of a shocked audience.

"That is correct, and who are you?" Salem asked.

**_"I think you already know who I am seeing as you stole my blood, you filth!" _**Cooler hissed.

**_"Either way, my name is Cooler. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but it's not." _**Cooler introduced himself.

"How do you know that I took you blood?" Salem questioned.

**_"The same way I know about the abomination that sits underneath us right now, but that is none of your concern." _**Cooler began.

"**_The reason I am here is to give you a warning pest I don't know what you are planning with that disgusting creature, but it ends here!" _**Cooler continued.

**_"My associate and I are planning our revenge on the Saiyan, and you are to stay out of it, and once we're done killing him and leave this planet, you can have what's left of it." _**Cooler declared.

"What makes you think you can order me around?" Salem questioned.

**_"You don't have a choice in the matter. If you don't comply, I will kill you." _**Cooler declared. Salem began to laugh to herself, confusing Cooler greatly.

**_"What's so funny?" _**Cooler asked.

"You cannot kill me Cooler I am immortal I cannot die," Salem explained as she walked closer to him and the others walked away. Now it was time for Cooler to laugh amused that Salem had any advantage over him.

"You dare laugh at the goddess!?" Tyrian questioned as he went to attack Cooler. In response, he disappeared and reappeared behind Tyrian, grabbing his head and snapping it, killing him instantly.

**_"Now, then let us get back to business your immortality will not save you from my wrath." _**Cooler said.

**_"Do you know what happens to a living creature if it is tossed into space?" _**Cooler asked.

"No," Salem answered bluntly.

**_"Normally, due to the vacuum of space, your body would implode on itself instantly but with you…" _**Cooler began as he sped towards Salem, grabbing her by the neck and holding her off the ground.

"**_You would be frozen in ice due to your immortality and will drift endlessly in the infinite expanse of space for the rest of eternity, unable to move or free yourself a fate for some far worse than death!" _**Cooler explained as he let Salem go causing her to fall to the ground.

**_"So, if you want to avoid such a fate. Know your place, and don't try anything we're always watching." _**Cooler declared as he shot off through a window and away from the wastelands.

"What should we do, ma'am?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing…for now, we must be patient," Salem answered as she glared at where Cooler flew off to.

* * *

**Atlas…**

The next morning came, and as Jason and Elias quickly fixed the hole in the roof as everyone got ready to go on some missions. "So, what mission should we take on today?" Ruby asked as everyone arrived at the mission room.

"What do you guys usually do?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time on a mission ever since we came to Atlas," Yang said.

"That's right. I've been training for the most part ever since we came here," Jason replied.

"Well, it seems like you finally calmed down enough to just live life," Nora commented.

"Yeah, especially after last night. Nice going Neo." Yang complimented, giving the girl a wink.

"I just wish you were a little quieter," Weiss complained with a faint blush. Just then she received a call on her scroll after seeing who it was she declined the call and looked back onto the board.

"Was that your dad again?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, he doesn't seem to get the point that I'm done with him. But he'll give up soon after a little while longer just like he did with my sister." Weiss explained.

"I'm glad you're standing your ground Weiss it's similar to how Alex and I stood up against our family." Damian congratulated.

"Thank you. I'd be lying if I said that didn't inspire me a little." Weiss replied.

"So, what mission are we picking?" Jason asked.

"I want something fun!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am a little tired of Pyrrha and I having to help kids cross a road," Jaune commented.

"I quite enjoyed seeing you help those kids, Jaune." Pyrrha expressed.

"Though I wish those women didn't hit on you," Pyrrha added, not happy with all the women hitting on her boyfriend.

"Let's do this one then it in the mountains, and we have to investigate why a village communication went down," Ruby suggested.

"Will there be action?" Nora asked.

"Maybe," Ruby answered.

"Good enough for me!" Nora exclaimed as they began to head to the village. As they entered an airship to take them to the village, Neo laid on Jason's shoulder, looking tired.

"You okay, Neo, you look tired?" Jason asked.

_"I'm fine after last night I just need a little more rest," _Neo answered.

"What about last night would cause that?" Jason asked, confused.

_"I'll tell you later," _Neo replied as she took a quick nap on Jason.

"So how long has communication been down with this village?" Elias asked.

"The mission board said it's been at least a week, which begs the question on why they haven't investigated sooner," Weiss answered.

"Maybe they didn't think it was important," Alex suggested.

"He may be right, after all, it is a small village with a little population." Ren agreed.

"Well, it's a good thing we're here to help." Blake pointed out. Once the airship landed, everyone exited and looked at the village, it was small and seemed utterly abandoned.

"I'll check out their comm tower to see if it's still functional," Elias said.

"Alright, we'll look for any clues on where the people went," Jason replied as the group split up.

Jason and Neo looked through several houses but found no signs of life but plenty of signs of struggle. In fact, several houses lay in ruins as if a battle tore through the village.

"What could have happened here?" Jason questioned.

"Maybe a horde of Grimm attacked," Jaune suggested.

"No, the way this place is, there's no way it was Grimm because they would have left this place in ruins." Blake pointed out.

"Then, a person attacked this place," Jason said.

"Most likely." Blake agreed. Damian and Alex were looking on the opposite side of the village when they smelled a terribly pungent odor.

"Oh, what the hell is that!" Damian complained.

"Whatever it is, it's coming from there." Alex pointed out, pointing at a small cave.

The two stood at the entrance and were horrified at what they saw down in the cavern. Every last villager dead and decaying slowly due to the cold weather and whatever had killed them made quick work of them.

"Oh shit!" Damian shouted as he and Alex rejoined the others.

"I don't get it. Everything is functional in the tower, so where could have the villagers gone?" Elias questioned as he rejoined the group.

"There was a fight that happened here. Maybe they were captured by a radical group and taken away somewhere." Ruby suggested.

"That's not what happened!" Alex yelled as he and Damian rejoined everyone out of breath.

"What the hell happened, you two?" Jason asked.

"We…we found the villagers," Damian answered.

"That's great, where are they?" Pyrrha asked.

"They're dead all of them, and whoever killed them dumped their bodies in a nearby cave. Whoever killed them did it fast and easy because many didn't look like they were in a fight." Alex explained.

"Who could have done such an awful thing?" Weiss questioned.

Before anyone could guess, loud metallic steps could be heard throughout the village, and everyone looked around them to see where the source was. When the source revealed itself, everyone stood horrified at what they saw in front of them. Cooler stood in front of them, slamming his tail on the ground with a broad grin on his face.

**_"Hello Saiyan, it's been a while."_** Cooler greeted.

"H-how? I killed you! How are you alive?" Jason questioned.

**_"You should have double-tapped bitch!" _**Cooler responded, not revealing anything to Jason.

"Everyone contact Ironwood and get some reinforcements just in case I'll take him on alone!" Jason ordered as he powered up.

**_"I see that you've become even stronger since our first fight, but so have I!" _**Cooler declared as he dashed at Jason. Before he could reach him, however, Elias kicked him away through many houses.

"Sorry, Jason, but I'm not letting you fight alone I won't just sit by and do nothing." Elias apologized.

"Alright, then let's do this together!" Jason replied as he and Elias charged at Cooler.

* * *

_Cooler has now engaged our heroes once more, but can he defeat Jason, who has now mastered the power of Super Saiyan and fighting alongside with Elias? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I got an early chapter release for you to make up for the last one being a week late, and it's much longer too. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you don't think I rushed Jason getting grade 4 I was planning on making it longer (Chapter wise) until he got it, but I couldn't think of anything for them to do in the meantime, so I decided to make the three month time skip instead.**

**So technically in-universe, it took him three months of training endlessly to get the full potential of the Super Saiyan form. That is how he got grade 4 since he didn't want to ascend in any way for he (meaning I) believed that it would waste the potential of the power he could have.**

**Plus, in Dragon Ball Z, they usually skim over parts when they are training anyway. Then on how he knew there was another level, I would say it's because he is a full-blooded Saiyan just like Goku and Vegeta who found out about it and not like Trunks and Gohan who didn't.**

**Now yes, I did do the whole TFS sex joke earlier, but unlike there when it happened, a baby was being made this time there was no baby made so Neo is not pregnant (In this timeline *Wink* *Wink*).**

**Now on some other things, firstly, about the Ace Ops, you won't be seeing much of them, especially since they basically only made a cameo in a sense in this chapter and were only there for one of them to have their ass handed to them.**

**This is because personally, I don't really care much about them though it was cool when Team RWBY kicked their ass at the end of Volume 7, but I just put them in here to add more characters in Atlas instead so it's not so empty in a sense because I didn't want to make any original characters to do the same.**

**This means I am mostly going to be using them as side characters, and they may or may not get a fight scene honestly. I don't care enough about them to do so, but we'll see as for Weiss's family problems I may focus more on that later on or just have it happen in the background that is still satisfying because screw her dad right.**

**Next about everyone's Ki weapons, the reason I did not explain who got what was because I think it was self-explanatory for those who had weapons that could shoot can now shoot lasers, and all that are blades can cut through nearly anything then, of course, they all get their strength boosted by Ki.**

**Now finally yes I know most of this is kinda like the start of Volume 7, but after this, it will go in a completely other direction for I'm basically ignoring the events of the remaining Volumes we have at this time and already have an ending ready for the RWBY story and ideas to go beyond it.**

**As always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you next time coming at some point, so be patient! I'm sorry I know that joke is bad. I just found it funny how I unintentionally wrote everyone needing to be patient in this chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Advent of Metal Cooler**

_Last Time our heroes began their training with their new Ki weapons as Jason trains to master the Super Saiyan transformation. Meanwhile, Cooler and Talon continue working on their plan as Cooler threatens Salem's life by making her an ice cube floating in space. Afterward, after months of training, our heroes investigate a nearby village only to encounter Cooler! What happens next now!_

* * *

Jason and Elias flew over to where Cooler had landed, and once they arrived, he shot out of a small hole catching them off guard. Cooler flipped over and kicked the two fighters away as he tossed several balls of Ki at them. Jason smacked them away with ease as charged back at Cooler kneeing him in the gut though this barely fazed the mechanized tyrant as the two exchanged blows.

"Answer me, how are you still alive?!" Jason questioned.

"**_You were just too weak to finish me off Saiyan, and now I will make you suffer for the humiliation you put me through!"_** Cooler declared.

Jason swept Cooler from his feet in response, and before Cooler could recover, he was blasted by Elias, who flew overhead. Jason joined Elias in the air as they watched the ground waiting for Cooler to resurface. The two flew away as the ground underneath them exploded, but Cooler did not appear anywhere from within.

"Shit, where did he go?" Elias questioned.

"I don't know I can't sense his energy," Jason answered. Just then, Cooler appeared behind Elias, kicking him into Jason as the two flew a distance away. But they soon stopped easily and begun to think of a plan of attack.

"I want you to keep a distance and shoot him with everything you've got," Jason ordered as Elias gave him a quick nod.

Jason flew right at Cooler, and the two collided their power, shaking the area around them, though, at the moment, it seemed that neither was giving it their all. To end the stalemate, Jason headbutted Cooler and flipped over and grabbed his tail, tossing him towards the ground. Cooler stopped himself before he made impact but was taken off guard when he was blasted by a hail of blasts from Elias.

"We're not going to just sit here again, are we?" Yang questioned as she looked at the fight in anger.

"No way we can help now. We just need an opening!" Damian answered.

"They're moving too fast for me to shoot though we'll need to wait for him to be still." Ruby pointed out.

"She's right while we've definitely become stronger. We'll have to wait for them to be at least. Still, we can't hit them while they're moving." Weiss agreed.

Soon Cooler broke through Elias's assault as planted his fist in Elias's gut as he turned to look at Jason.

"**_Now, then shall we end the warmup simian?" _**Cooler asked.

"Sure," Jason answered as he yelled out, releasing all of his power surrounding himself in golden energy.

The two charged at one another and clashed several times all around the area, but to the naked untrained eye, neither could be seen. But before long, Cooler got the upper hand hitting Jason into the mountaintop. Cooler went to follow up on this attack, but he was intercepted by Elias, who shot a beam in Cooler's way then hammered down on his head.

"**_I see that you have gotten stronger as well vermin, but my business is with the monkey." _**Cooler commented as he flew back up to Elias's level.

"Well, I'm not going to stop fighting. Things aren't going to play out like last time!" Elias replied.

"**_I couldn't agree more." _**Cooler agreed as he disappeared and reappeared behind Elias, grabbing onto his neck.

"**_Because this time, I'm leaving no survivors." _**Cooler declared.

Before he could deal the final blow, he was shot in the back by a small Ki beam. He turned around and saw Ruby with her Crescent Rose aiming at him. Cooler raised his finger to kill her, but he was stopped by Jason, who punched him straight in the face causing him to let go of Elias.

"Together!" Jason yelled as he and Elias flew towards Cooler.

The two fighters unleashed several barrages of attacks at Cooler, but it seemed to do little on the new mechanical menace. Flipping over, Cooler grabbed onto Jason's head with his foot and swung him into Elias. The two fighters flew towards the ground and into several houses.

"Well, he's certainly stronger," Elias said.

"Yeah, no shit," Jason replied.

"Still think you can fight him, Mr. Super Saiyan?" Elias asked.

"Of course!" Jason answered as he jumped back onto his feet and sped towards Cooler.

Jason using his full power, punched Cooler in the chest, causing it to break. In retaliation, Cooler pushed Jason away with a shockwave stopping his attack from going any deeper. Then raising both of his hands in the air, he created two dark balls of energy. Cooler threw the first one right at Jason, who caught it holding it at bay, but he was unprepared for the second one as it made contact with the first pushing Jason back as he could not hold it.

"Shit!" Jason cursed.

"**_How's this, Saiyan? How does it feel to be at another's mercy? I will make you suffer the same humiliation you put me through!" _**Cooler shouted.

"**_I can't tell you how much I've dreamed of killing you of making you suffer ever since I gained this new body from a little someone from your past!" _**Cooler goaded.

"_From my past, who is he talking about!?" _Jason questioned.

Cooler was taken off guard as Elias came from above, tackling Cooler and pushing him into the ground. With Cooler no longer in control of the two balls of Ki, Jason easily tossed them away, turning his attention back towards Cooler. As Cooler got Elias off of him, he prepared to attack Elias raising his right arm. But no sooner than he did, his right arm disappear cut off by a surprise attack from Damian.

"**_Filthy vermin!" _**Cooler cursed as he went to attack Damian.

Once again, however, he was attacked before he could do so this time by Yang, who combining the power of the spring maiden and her Ki weapons to deal some decent damage to Cooler's metal body as she punched him in the back.

"That was for my mother!" Yang declared as she quickly spun around and punched Cooler in the chest.

"That was for Evan!" Yang added as raised her right arm charging up a massive blast adding some magic to it.

"And this is for me!" Yang finished as she blasted Cooler through several houses and into the side of the mountaintop.

"Nice one Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Thanks, but I don't think I did much damage," Yang replied.

"Well, he is down an arm, and it seems whatever this new body of his is made of got some damage, so don't sell yourself too short, Yang same goes to you, Damian." Jason complimented.

"**_That was unexpected, but that is the last time you will do such damage to me!" _**Cooler hissed as he rose from the side of the mountaintop.

"**_No matter what you do, no matter how much damage you do to me and this body, I will not stop until I have killed you Saiyan, do you hear me!" _**Cooler declared.

"Let's see if you can back that claim up Cooler because this time, I'm making sure your dead by in your words double-tapping bitch!" Jason yelled as he and Elias charged at Cooler.

Once again, the battle was in their favor as they attacked Cooler, who could not properly counter due to his lack of a right arm. Jason kneed him in the chin, pushing him up to Elias, who kicked him away, then the two blasted him into the ground.

As he pushed himself out of the hole, he was attacked by Neo, who hit him hard in the back of the head. When Cooler spun around to hit Neo, her body shattered, and she reappeared in front of him, stabbing him in the chest then backing up.

Weiss then summoned her armored giant commanding it to slam its sword onto Cooler, who blocked it with his remaining hand. But as he was preoccupied with holding the sword at bay, everyone else went in for an attack as Jaune slashed at his back, cutting it open. Taking that opportunity, everyone who could shoot blasted the hole with Ki shoving him away. As Cooler slowly got back up, Jason and Elias stood across from him, glaring at him.

"You're far more outmatched than before Cooler. You can't win!" Jason declared as he and Elias charged at Cooler. Jason spun around and kicked Cooler's top half off as Elias punched through Cooler's bottom, removing it from his midsection, splitting him into three pieces.

"Now, go to hell and stay there!" Jason yelled as he obliterated the remains of Cooler with a ball of Ki.

"We did it! We beat Cooler!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That actually seemed a bit too easy though compared to last time." Blake pointed out.

"Well, this time, we're all way stronger with Ki weapons and have a Super Saiyan and a Super Tuffle right of the bat!" Nora said.

"Super Tuffle?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, you're super strong like Jason, so why not right," Nora answered.

"Well, I wouldn't say that for one, I'm not as strong as Jason and Super Tuffle doesn't sound that good when you say it aloud," Elias replied.

"I just don't get it, though," Jason said, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Why was Cooler here, and why did he kill a village full of people?" Jason clarified.

"**_I did so because I knew it would eventually bring you here, Saiyan though I had to go through a couple of other villages first." _**Cooler declared catching everyone's attention. Everyone turned around, horrified, seeing another mechanical Cooler standing on top off the mountaintop looking down upon them.

"But how we just destroyed you?" Elias questioned.

"**_You destroyed the first prototype of my new body though even so, it is impressive that you managed to destroy it." _**Cooler answered this time from another body that appeared behind the group. Soon they were surrounded by Metal Coolers. A total of twelve stared them down as they looked upon them in fear.

"What the hell is this?! How are there so many of you?!" Jason questioned.

"**_You'll find out soon enough, Saiyan." _**Cooler began speaking from the body in front of them.

"**_But for now, just remember what I've told you before as the only hint to your current situation." _**Cooler continued from another body.

"**_It's like I told you before. No matter how much damage you do to my body, I will not stop until I have killed you, Saiyan, for you see if you destroy one body." _**Cooler explained.

"**_I will just take control of another, and just to let you know, these bodies are much stronger than the one you dispatched earlier." _**Cooler finished as several of the different Metal Coolers charged at the group.

They could barely react as everyone scattered in groups to fend off the different Metal Coolers as many other Metal Coolers watched the battle from the sidelines. Ruby, Weiss, and Damian fought against one of the Metal Coolers, but they could barely hold it back as they kept having to use their Ki, leaving their weapons near-empty unable to attack. The same went for the other groups excluding Jason and Elias being Yang, Amber, and Neo then Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune, then finally Alex, Ren, and Nora.

"**_Let's see how far those little toys will get you!" _**Cooler yelled as he kicked Ruby into Damian, depleting the Ki in her weapon as she blocked, then he blasted Weiss, who blocked with her summon's sword.

Jason was on the defensive as he fought off two Metal Coolers who attacked with a nonstop onslaught of attacks. In retaliation, Jason elbowed one in the face and blasted the other, pushing them away. He then grabbed one of their tails and swung him into the other one causing both to fall into the ground. Then the Metal Cooler on the bottom disappeared and reappeared next to Jason, and before Jason could react, time seemed to slow down as the Metal Cooler kicked him right…

in the dick.

Once done kicking Jason in the dick, he punched Jason away, who flew over towards Elias, who was fighting his own Metal Cooler. As Elias tried to fend off the Metal Cooler with all his strength, he was surprised as it backed away only for him to see Jason as his body collided with his, and the two hit the side of the mountain top and fell to the ground.

"This isn't good. He's completely overpowering us." Elias said.

"You're telling me he just kicked me in the dick! Why?! Why did he kick me in the dick?!" Jason complained.

"Quit being a baby dude, we need to fight," Elias commented.

"Hey, screw you, man, you know how hard he hits this shit hurts!" Jason yelled.

"Plus, I want to have kids one day!" Jason added as Neo looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know how kids were made how do you…..oh right last night," Elias replied.

"Wait, does everyone know?" Jason asked.

"You were pretty loud, dude," Elias answered.

"**_His cries of pain will be even louder once I'm done with him." _**Cooler declared as three Metal Coolers stood in front of them.

Jason stood up and spat out blood as did Elias and prepared themselves for the coming attack. The three Metal Coolers charged right at them and pushed the two fighters back, keeping them on the defensive while landing critical blows on the two. One of the Coolers punched Jason in the chest then proceeded to grab his head and knee him in the face.

The two others blasted Elias together, sending him through the mountain as Jason flew up into the air. As Jason stopped himself, he looked at his friends who were all bruised and battered, having their auras broken and the Ki levels in their weapons depleted.

"We need to get everyone out of here quick!" Jason said as Elias joined him into the air.

"Any suggestions?" Elias asked as the two noticed an Atlas flagship flying towards them.

"I'll distract Cooler, you get everyone on that ship to recuperate, and when able come back and help because even as a Super Saiyan, this is going to be difficult," Jason ordered.

"Okay, be careful." Elias agreed as the two charged back into battle.

A Metal Cooler Stood above Ruby, Weiss, and Damian as it charged up an attack to kill the three teens until it was kicked away by Jason. After he got its attention, Jason charged at the rest, getting each of their attentions on him while Elias quickly grabbed who he could and flew off with them. But once they were halfway done, Cooler noticed their plan and stopped his other bodies from following Jason.

"**_Nice try monkey, but I'm not letting you save any more of your friends." _**Cooler declared as he surrounded his friends.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them Cooler, you're not killing any more of my friends!" Jason yelled as he attacked the Metal Coolers. As he fought his best against several Metal Coolers, a loud sound distracted everyone as the entire area was surrounded by upgraded Atlesian Soldiers as the Atlas Flagship soared overhead.

"About time they got here." Alex sighed.

"Attention Cooler, this is General Ironwood of the Atlas military surrender now, and we will not harm you!" Ironwood announced.

"**_Who's this idiot?" _**Cooler questioned. The knights aimed their weapons at Cooler as Ironwood, accompanied by Winter and Penny, came to the ground.

"So that's Cooler," Ironwood said as he walked up to the remaining group.

"Or at least whatever he's become," Alex replied.

"**_So are these little jokes you call androids going to just aim their pea-shooters at me, or are they going to do something significant?" _**Cooler questioned.

"They'll attack if you make any wrong moves or if I deem it necessary," Ironwood answered.

"**_Is that so, but what precautions did you put into them to prevent someone from the outside taking control?" _**Cooler asked with a sinister smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ironwood questioned. Suddenly each of the Knights began to shake violently as their visors turned from black to red, and each turned their weapons onto everyone else.

"What is this? What is going on!?" Ironwood questioned. Soon Penny began to shake violently next to them, falling to her knees.

"Somethings overriding my control over my body!" Penny said as her eyes turned red.

"What have you done, Cooler?!" Jason asked as he punched at the nearest Metal Cooler.

"**_I'm doing nothing, Saiyan, he is." _**Cooler answered.

"Who the hell is he?!" Jason asked.

"**_He means me, monkey," _**Talon answered from the nearest Knight. This caused Jason to go wide-eyed as he turned to look at it.

"No, that's not possible that voice it's…but…but you died, I saw your dead body!" Jason yelled.

"**_That's true. My body was broken, so in a sense, I did die. However, I made a backup of my consciousness into my computers and began anew." _**Talon explained.

"But how we destroyed your lab?!" Elias questioned.

"**_Ah, Elias, my greatest failure while true you did destroy my lab, I had a backup somewhere else one I never revealed to you or your brothers," _**Talon answered.

"Does that mean both threats that looked to take over our world have come back?" Winter asked.

"Technically, though, Talon wasn't there during the Vytal Festival," Alex answered.

"But how did he take control of my Knights?" Ironwood questioned.

"**_You built these tin cans based off of my technology you simpleton it was a simple task to take control of them!" _**Talon answered.

"**_Now, then Saiyan prepare to suffer!" _**Talon shouted.

"Not so fast, Talon!" Elias countered as he landed next to Jason.

"**_What is it you pathetic failure?" _**Talon asked.

"While Ironwood may not have specified it when I helped him gain this technology, I put something in the code of every Atlesian Knight and Penny in case something like this were to happen," Elias explained.

"On the off chance that someone were to take control of them, then control would immediately be transferred to me and me alone, save Penny she has her free will back. I also can trace where the hackers signal is, so now we know where you are." Elias finished.

"**_What?!" _**Talon screamed as each Knight's visor turned from red to a dark blue, and Penny's eyes returned to normal.

"Nice one, Elias." Jason complimented.

"Thanks." Elias thanked.

"You put code to take over my army without my knowledge?" Ironwood questioned.

"Well, you weren't going to, so I had to do so instead, I think you can see why," Elias answered.

"**_Well, that was a surprise, but in the end, it changes nothing those tin cans cannot stand against me and my many selves!" _**Cooler declared.

"Everyone get out of here, leave the rest to Elias and me," Jason ordered.

The others nodded as they began to leave though Ironwood took a while, not happy that he came down for nothing. Once everyone was gone, Jason and Elias were surrounded by all twelve Metal Coolers who had the Atlesian Knights now having their sights set on them.

"**_That was a bad move now. You're completely outnumbered and outmatched even with those toys." _**Cooler boasted.

"We'll see about that!" Jason replied as he let out a loud scream releasing all of his power surrounding himself in golden energy.

Elias soon did the same as he was surrounded by dark blue energy. The two fighters split up and fought against the twelve Metal Coolers taking on six each. Though the Atlesian Knights tried to help, the Metal Coolers made quick work of them, soon refocusing on fighting Jason and Elias.

Jason tried his best to take them on, but he was overpowered even as a Super Saiyan. If it was one on one, then he could've come out on top, but six on one was another story. He was utterly at Cooler's mercy as the Metal Coolers who pummeled him, throwing him around the area until he was thrown into the ground.

"**_What are you going to do now, Saiyan it seems Super Saiyan won't save you now?!" _**Cooler questioned.

"I'll fight to the bitter end!" Jason answered as he got up and grabbed onto the Metal Cooler's arms.

He powered up to full as he pulled the robotic doppelganger in half. Enraged Jason charged at the remaining five punching straight through another Metal Cooler's chest, causing it to have its top part torn off and explode. Seeing that some of his other bodies were being destroyed, Cooler ordered the rest of his mechanical bodies to ditch Elias and attack Jason.

Elias tried to stop them, but he was out of energy and too injured to stop them as he passed out onto the ground. Jason was now trying to fend off ten Metal Coolers at once, but even with full power with the rest of the Metal Coolers now focused on him, he was unable to keep up.

"**_This is the end Saiyan!" _**Cooler declared.

The Metal Coolers lined up and proceeded to blast Jason tearing apart his shirt and throwing him into the mountaintop unconscious. The Metal Coolers smiled and approached Jason grabbing onto him and flying off with Jason in tow as Elias looked upon them, regaining a shred of consciousness.

"Shit." Elias cursed before he passed out once more.

* * *

**Several Hours Later…**

Elias regained consciousness in an Atlas medical bay hearing the others talk outside.

"What do you mean we can't go after Jason?!" Ruby questioned.

"Because we'll be completely outmatched by their power, and we don't even know where they are," Ironwood answered.

"But he'll die if we don't go!" Yang argued.

"I'm sorry, but we need to stay here in case they decide to attack Atlas or any other kingdom that is my final decision." Ironwood asserted as he left them.

"Should have seen that coming," Ren said.

"Should we have?" Nora asked.

"Or at least we could have," Ren answered.

"Don't worry Neo, we'll get Jason back one way or another." Amber consoled a crying Neo.

Elias got up from the bed and slowly walked towards the door to join the group on the other side. Once he exited the room, everyone surrounded him asking him several questions.

"Are you okay should you be moving?" Amber asked.

"Did you see where they took Jason?" Ruby questioned.

"Where is Talon because they have to be there, right?" Weiss asked.

The questions ended when Neo came up and grabbed onto Elias's collar and shook him violently, most likely forgetting that Jason was not here to translate for her.

"I know where Talon's new base of operations is, yes, and it would be safe to assume that Jason was brought there," Elias answered.

"Alright, so all we need to do is sneak out of Atlas, infiltrate the base, shut the base down, then finally save Jason!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's not going to be that easy, Ruby." Elias asserted.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Ironwood is right. We are going to be outmatched, so if we just charge in, we will die, and then there is still the chance that they are going to attack somewhere most likely here." Elias answered.

"But we can't leave him there!" Yang argued once more.

"And we won't, which is why we need to plan carefully for what we do next." Elias began.

"We need to split up into two groups one will go to save Jason the second will stay here and help defend Atlas if they decide to attack and to keep Ironwood from being suspicious," Elias explained.

"So who goes in what group?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm obviously going with the rescue group seeing that I know where we're going. The rest is going to be up to you guys." Elias answered.

Neo walked up and stood next to Elias, asserting that she was going to help save Jason, and no one was going to stop her.

"Okay, that makes two, but know we need to keep the rescue group small to not get noticed," Elias said.

When all was said and done, the two groups were formed the rescue team consisted of Elias, Neo, Damian, Alex, Amber, Yang, and Blake while everyone else would stay in Atlas.

"Alright, it's now, or never we're going to need to snatch an Atlas airship which I'll fly to bring us to the base that holding Jason. This is going to be highly dangerous, and not all of us may come back if we have to fight." Elias explained.

"Our friend needs us, and we're not going to abandon him," Ruby replied.

"She's right, let's do this!" Yang exclaimed.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

Jason slowly opened his eyes, waking up from his unconsciousness, looking around at his surroundings. He was suspended midair by several wires attached to his body in a dark room, unable to see much around his body.

"Where am I?" Jason questioned as lights turned on, blinding him.

"**_You are in our domain, Saiyan."_** Cooler answered from in front of him.

Jason looked at Cooler, seeing him now that the lights were on as a lone head in a jar scarred and burned. His head looked to be on life support being kept alive by the liquid and machines around him, covering most of his scarred head.

"So that's what is left of you, huh you're lucky to be alive Cooler," Jason commented.

"**_Look who's talking, Saiyan, because the way I see it, I'm looking at a dead monkey." _**Cooler replied.

"Why am I even alive? I thought you wanted to kill me?" Jason asked.

"**_Don't be so hasty, Saiyan, we'll kill you soon enough I'm glad you're eager to die though," _**Talon answered as a mechanical body with a giant red eye walked into the room.

"**_First, however, we will make you suffer as we destroy the city of Atlas and slaughter its citizens so that you know their deaths are on your hands!" _**Cooler declared.

"**_But don't worry, we'll save your precious friends for last so that we can kill them nice and slow," _**Talon assured.

"I won't let you!" Jason yelled as he attempted to break free of his restraints. However, as he tried to release energy, he felt the wires suck it out, draining him of his strength painfully as he screamed in pain.

"What was that?" Jason questioned.

"**_That is the purpose of the wires attached to your body. It will absorb all of your energy when we see fit to power the reconstruction of my new, even better body, both mechanical and organic!" _**Cooler answered.

"**_Once my body is finished, I will absorb all of your energy, increasing my power, and killing you! Then Talon and I will conquer this world to use it to create a vehicle capable of traveling to Earth to finally exterminate the rest of your race!" _**Cooler explained.

"_Earth didn't they say something about that before. Yeah, Cooler did about a Super Saiyan being there, but is that it just me and that Saiyan? Are we all that's left of the Saiyan race?" _Jason questioned.

"**_Now then time to watch the show Saiyan," _**Cooler announced from a Metal Cooler, which turned Jason around to look at a screen displayed the views of every Metal Cooler and android that was going to Atlas.

* * *

**Atlas Team…**

The rescue team had just left after apprehending an Atlas bullhead thanks to Neo using her semblance when the alert came in. Everyone on the remaining team looked at their scrolls, seeing that several unidentified objects were making their way to Atlas at frightening speeds.

"Guess they are really coming here," Ruby said.

"It's a good thing that some of us stayed behind then." Weiss pointed out.

"I don't like the odds, though." Pyrrha voiced.

"I agree we could barely handle one Cooler, but now a whole lot more is on their way here." Ren agreed.

"I have faith that the others will be able to stop them remotely from the enemy base," Ruby replied as they went to defend the city.

* * *

**Rescue Team…**

"So, where exactly is this hidden base?" Yang asked as Elias flew the airship.

"It's on Vytal Island, to be honest, I don't know the exact area but the general location of where the signal came from, but it shouldn't take us too long to find them," Elias answered as they approached the island.

But as they reached the area of where the signal came from, they were shot at by several beams of Ki, which Elias tried his best to avoid. Eventually, they were hit, and the ship began to fall from the sky to the ground below.

"Guess we're in the right place!" Damian yelled.

"Alright, let's go everyone out of the ship!" Elias ordered as everyone began to jump out of the ship.

Once on the ground, they saw an unexpected sight as someone stood in their way. Adam Taurus stood in front of the group with his sword drawn, but he wasn't the same person he was before. His right arm was now completely mechanical, including his two legs.

"A-Adam?! What happened to you?!" Blake questioned as she looked at the boy in horror.

"I did what I had to do in order to become strong, Blake!" Adam shouted.

"When you all defeated me in Haven and ruined my plans, I suffered for I had nothing anymore! I trained every day of my life, but it meant nothing when facing you, the person I trusted most, and the person who abandoned me!" Adam began.

"So when Talon came to me and offered me this power, I knew I must have it because then and only then could I have my revenge because once done here, I will finally be able to put humanity in its place!" Adam finished.

"This guy is insane," Alex commented.

"Adam, is this really worth it? You sold out your identity as a faunus for power. Your sick, and you need help. Just stop this!" Blake begged.

"I'm not the one who's sick Blake, I'm just the only one who has the guts to do what's right!" Adam declared.

"Then, I'll have to stop you!" Blake replied, readying her weapon.

"I'd like to see you try!" Adam yelled.

"Don't worry, Blake. I'll back you up," Yang said as she stood next to Blake.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Of course, partners stick together," Yang answered.

"You guys go ahead. We got this." Yang said.

Everyone nodded and ran away, heading to the approximate area where the signal had come from. It took them a while of trial and error, but eventually, they found the entrance of Talon's hidden base on the side of a mountain. The inside looked to be made majority out of metal. In fact, it seemed the entire mountain was just a fabrication.

"How much time does Talon have on his hands?" Alex questioned.

"Too much it looks like," Damian answered.

"He must have built this place when he first came to Remnant because I have no memory of it," Elias said.

"But why would he make something then hide it from his own clones?" Amber asked.

"Talon doesn't trust most people, not even copies of himself if he deems them in his words failures, so he tends to hide things like this," Elias explained as they entered a large room with many pillars.

"What the hell could they need a room like this for?" Damian questioned. As if to answer his question, a laser came shooting from above, of which Damian blocked with his sword.

"Guess you've gotten stronger, Damian, that's good defeating you and Alex would have been pointless if you weren't strong enough to fight against me." A voice said from above.

"Wait, but you're…ASHER!" Damian replied as he spotted his cousin above them with the same cybernetic augmentations as Adam.

"You let Talon do this to you as well! WHY? Why would you align with him?!" Alex questioned.

"Because of the humiliation, the two of you put me through defeating me, causing the Jiyu Game to fail and abandoning the traditions of the family! They locked me up because they said I was crazy, but they could never understand my dedication, but thanks to Talon, I now have to power to show not only them but the two of you as well who's right, and no one will question me again!" Asher explained as he drew his sword.

"You guys go ahead, Alex and I need to teach our cousin a lesson!" Damian said, drawing his sword.

Once again, the group split up now, leaving only Elias, Amber, and Neo to save Jason as they continued forward into the compound. They traveled through several hallways and rooms but could not find where Jason was being held. Their search eventually led them to a room with a giant supercomputer inside with several lights flashing on it.

"What is this?" Amber asked.

"A supercomputer," Elias answered.

"But it almost looks like its thinking." Amber pointed out, causing Elias to scowl as he looked at it.

"That's because it is, isn't it Talon?" Elias questioned.

"**_I see so you do have some kind of brain on you, Elias," _**Talon commented, shocking Amber and Neo.

"Where is Jason?!" Elias asked.

"**_That's none of your concern Elias for none of you are going to leave here!" _**Talon claimed as a lone figure appeared in front of them.

"But how?!" Elias questioned as he looked at the figure standing in front of him.

Silas stood in front of Elias, seemingly put back together by Talon looking more mechanical than ever. His eyes looked lifeless as if his soul was no longer there. The only thing in front of him was an empty shell.

"But Jason and I killed him how is he alive?" Elias asked.

"**_I scavenged the wreckage of Amity Colosseum much before the humans and faunus ever got to it and recovered his remains or at least what you left of him." _**Talon began.

"**_Though he was as much a failure as you, he was strong, so I decided to rebuild him as a puppet. He is still technically dead, no soul just a shell, but now he is much stronger than before thanks to Cooler and my further advancements in my technology!" _**Talon finished.

Sweat built on Elias's brow as he looked on the body made puppet of his elder brother thinking of what he should do. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Jason's energy nearby, but it was getting low almost at zero.

"_Shit, there's no time!" _Elias thought as he blasted a hole in the wall.

"You two go now he's running out of time!" Elias ordered.

Amber and Neo nodded as they ran for the hole to help Jason. The Puppet went to stop them, but Elias intercepted him, shoving him into a wall and into another room. The Puppet easily got Elias off him by kneeing him in the gut, causing Elias to hit the roof and cough blood.

"_Damn, he is stronger than before and definitely stronger than me even after all that training!" _Elias thought as he removed himself from the ceiling.

"**_So you allowed the others to escape for now, but how long will you last against The Puppet Elias?" _**Talon questioned.

"As long as it takes," Elias answered as he wiped blood away from his mouth.

* * *

_Jason is now on the verge of death as his energy is taken from him to build Cooler a new body while at the same time, he is forced to watch Talon and Cooler attack Atlas. Now our heroes must save him, but Asher, Adam, and The Puppet are now in their way. Will they make it in time, or will Cooler be reborn anew as Jason perishes? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, another chapter done though it's short, the real action will start next time with a big reveal that I am very excited to show you guys. I know many of you are going to be surprised at the speed of this update, but due to recent events (Of which I will not talk about or lecture anyone about just stay safe), I am stuck in my room with no school, so I decided to write this fic a lot seeing as it's getting to my favorite planned part!**

**So just to make some things clear, Metal Cooler in here works similar to Ultron in which he only controls one body at a time, and the others move on their own until he takes control of them. Secondly, Silas is not technically back to life. His body was just made into a weapon now called The Puppet. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Last Minute Rescue**

_Last Time our heroes were met with the sight of Cooler in his new mechanical body. Metal Cooler quickly overwhelmed them with his greater numbers and strength, capturing Jason to use his energy to create a new body for Cooler. A rescue team was then sent to get him, but they are split up by several opponents blocking the way. Then Atlas is in trouble as Cooler and Talon plan to take the city then the rest of the world. What happens next now!_

* * *

**Vytal Island Grass Patch…**

Blake and Yang dodged a beam shot by Adam as they ran parallel to attack the boy in the green plains they crashed in. Throwing her Gambol Shroud at Adam, who dodged easily but she pulled it back, making the blade cover itself with Ki to cut into Adam's left shoulder, damaging his aura. Yang then launched herself high in the air and came down from above to punch Adam, who jumped out of the way.

The ground shattered from the strength of her punch, and as she got up, she was to slow to dodge the blast Adam shot at her sending her away. Blake shot at Adam several times with Ki and bullets, but Adam blocked them with his sword. Using the energy he absorbed, he charged at Blake slicing at her midsection, but she blocked with her Gambol Shroud depleting a severe amount of Ki to block the attack.

Blake was pushed away from the force of the attack, and before Adam could follow up, he was hit by a massive fireball shot by Yang. She quickly ran up to Blake and helped her up to her feet as the two stared down Adam.

"How're you doing?" Yang asked.

"Fine, but my weapon needs some time to recharge," Blake answered.

"Can you fight him alone for a while?" Blake asked.

"Can I? It'll be my pleasure." Yang smiled as she sped toward Adam.

The blonde maiden attacked Adam with a flurry of blows using the power of the spring maiden to keep up with his speed to save Ki. However, she barely landed any blows as Adam managed to block her attacks, save a few that hit their mark.

Adam prepared to use the energy he had stored up and empowering it with Ki to cut Yang in half, but as he went to do so, Yang used Ki alongside her spring maiden powers to grab onto the hilt of Adam's sword and keep it still as she landed a fierce blow onto his face.

Once the punch landed, the force made Adam fly in the opposite direction dropping his sword to the ground. When the sword made impact, the energy contained within exploded out, sending Yang to the ground. As Adam picked himself up, he was shot in the back with a small blast of Ki courtesy of Blake, who then swung her Gambol Shroud by the ribbon with Ki charged slicing at Adam, who crossed his arms to block the attack.

She then dashed at Adam to follow up on her attack, but he was ready charging up a ball of Ki in his hand. Blake created a clone to jump up and over Adam, who went to attack it instead of her. But as his attack passed through the clone, he was blindsided by Blake. She then created several other clones who were able to attack Adam with her dealing large damage to his aura.

"Just stop Adam you can't defeat us we have you outnumbered!" Blake demanded.

"No, I will never stop!" Adam replied as his mask fell off, revealing the SDC brand over his face.

"Please, Adam, you don't have to do this. We can talk about this." Blake begged.

"I'm done talking!" Adam yelled as he dodged an attack from Yang.

Adam then dashed towards his sword picking it up and knocked away Gambol Shroud, which was thrown by Blake. He then blasted several balls of Ki at the two girls who dodged each one. Then he ran forward and attacked Blake slashing at her several times at such a speed that she could barely block the attacks and had little time to activate her semblance.

Yang put her hands together and swung at Adam, hitting him on the head, causing him to fall to the ground. The two girls then shot two beams together at Adam, who held out his right hand to block the attack. However, it pushed him back, breaking the ground underneath. Adam then charged his own attack shooting a laser to push back the combined attack.

Due to the difference of how the clashing attacks worked, Adam soon overtook the combined attack as Blake and Yang's reserves of Ki began to run empty. The two quickly stopped their attacks and split to avoid Adam's blast shooting bullets at him. However, their bullets were cut out of the air by Adam as he ran at the two.

The three then exchanged several blows with Yang taking the most of Adam's attacks to build up strength and to protect Blake. Blake used her semblance to create a clone to move around and behind Adam to land an attack on him. Adam, having learned from the last time, cut the clone in half with his sword in his left hand and blasted at Yang and Blake with his right hand.

The two managed to dodge the attack, and using the opportunity, Yang slammed her fist full power with the combined power of Ki and her maiden powers into his stomach. This attack launched Adam far away, shattering his aura leaving him with no shield and no way to recover from the attack. However, Adam managed to pick himself up from the ground thanks to his new cybernetic limbs he was able to still move even though his body was exhausted.

"Adam, it's over. If you continue now, you'll die!" Blake begged.

"I don't care." Adam hissed as he threw several blasts of Ki at Yang and Blake. To dodge the attacks Yang and Blake had to run all over as Adam refused to let up on his assault.

"What is this guy's deal?" Yang questioned.

"Ever since we were young, he was passionate about faunus equality, as you should see from the scar on his face he's been abused since he was young." Blake began.

"But he took his passion too far and began to believe that humanity belonged beneath the faunus and was willing to kill for that." Blake continued.

"He always had to be in control even in our relationship, he always told me to just follow him, and at first I did. Eventually, the man I knew was no longer there, and I could no longer follow him, but I think that's what broke him maybe I held him back from going all out in his plans for when I left is when he started to kill more and planned the attack on Vale." Blake finished.

"Wow, so I guess after so many failures and nothing going his way, he just snapped," Yang replied.

"It seems that way, but I think there is still hope to talk him out of this," Blake said.

"Blake, I know you want that, but don't give your hopes up," Yang argued as the two stopped and shot some beams at Adam.

Adam leaped to the sky to dodge the attack, but it left him wide open for an attack as Yang created several balls of fire behind her and threw them at Adam. As the fireballs came close to him to powered jets came from the sides of his legs, letting him move around in the air to dodge the attacks one by one, but he couldn't dodge them all as one hit its mark causing him to fall to the ground.

"That was amazing. You're getting really good with the spring maiden power Yang." Blake complimented.

"It's all thanks to Amber's training. I wouldn't be half as good without it!" Yang replied.

Adam picked himself back up, revealing his left arm being completely burnt, and all of his upper clothing burnt off due to Yang's attack. He breathed heavily from the exhaustion and severe damage that he had taken.

"I will not lose to you two!" Adam shouted. He then activated a device attached to his chest, which caused him to glow with red energy swirling around him as he screamed in pain.

"You did this to me. You all did this to me!" Adam shouted as what muscle he had left began to grow in size, and it seemed his body was absorbing the energy around him.

"What's happening?!" Yang questioned.

"I don't know!" Blake answered.

When the process finished, Adam stood a foot taller with his muscles much bigger and energy surrounding him, indicating that he could use it naturally. Adam stared at the two. His pupils disappeared in the whiteness of his eyes as he growled angrily.

"Adam, what have you done to yourself?" Blake asked.

"I've grown no better, yet I have evolved now. I have power far beyond what a machine could provide me, and I will use it to put you two down!" Adam answered.

He charged at the two at a frightening speed and slammed his sword into the ground with such force it shattered. Blake and Yang evaded the attack by jumping into the air, but Adam to the chance to grab them by the throat and began to choke them. Yang blasted Adam in the face with a fireball, but he was unfazed by the attack now that he was completely empowered by Ki.

Blake managed to free herself from Adam's grip as she transformed her body into one of her clones and appeared above Adam. But before she could land an attack on him, he threw Yang into her then blasted the two with a large beam of Ki. The two landed far away with their auras shattered and a few bones broken.

"He can use Ki naturally now. This isn't good." Blake complained.

"Yeah, really shows nothing can replace the real thing." Yang agreed.

"Looks like I'm finally the stronger one now that I am able to use Ki all-natural who cares if I no longer have my semblance!" Adam laughed as he slowly walked towards the two.

"Now, I'm going to finish you off and then show the humans who're the superior race!" Adam declared.

"But Adam, you're no longer a normal faunus. Don't you see it, you're more machine than anything now! No one will believe in you!" Blake argued.

"You understand nothing, Blake," Adam said as he grabbed her by the throat.

Yang tried to hit Adam away but was unable to faze him as he flicked her away. He began to choke the life out of Blake once more, and this time without any aura, Blake could not escape. As her vision went dark, she believed that it was all coming to an end until Adam was kicked away, causing him to drop Blake.

"What the hell, who are you?" Adam questioned as everyone looked up to see a tall man in a white cape.

"My name is…"

* * *

**Minutes Earlier…**

Damian and Alex ran around the many pillars to dodge several blasts of Ki shot at them by Asher, who chased the two around the room. Alex knocked an arrow into his bow, empowering it with his semblance and Ki as he shot it at a curve to hit Asher. However, Asher easily saw this charging Ki into his blade to cut the arrow in half. While he did so, Damian charged from behind to attack Asher by surprise.

"Nice try!" Asher yelled as their blades clashed.

The two clashed blades across the room both charging their semblances and Ki into their swords, unlike their last battle, it seemed as Damian's two sword advantage was not going to work in this fight.

During their clash, Alex lined up a shot from the top of a pillar. Damian backed away from Asher as the Ki in his weapon was running low. Once he backed off, Alex shot a Ki infused Dragon Arrow at Asher who noticed the attack.

"Not good enough!" Asher shouted as he dodged the attack.

"Serpent Whip!" Asher yelled as an energy serpent extended from his blade and wrapped around the pillar Alex was on cutting in two.

Alex jumped off to another pillar and continued to do so in an attempt to get Asher to lose sight of him. That proved fruitless as Asher jumped in front of him, ready to swing his sword down on him. But he was stopped as Damian threw a Ki infused energy slash interrupting Asher mid-swing, allowing Alex to jump down.

"Is this really worth it, Asher, to abandon your humanity just for power?!" Damian asked.

"Yes, it was the only way to get what I want!" Asher answered as he attacked Damian, who countered as the two locked blades once more.

"And here I thought you took pride in following tradition of the family, but this doesn't really scream tradition to me!" Damian insulted as he cut Asher with his short sword.

"Don't you dare say what's according to tradition traitor!" Asher yelled as Damian backed off. Noticing the reason too little too late, Asher was hit by a Dragon Arrow sending him through several pillars.

"The only traitor is you, Asher, you were punished for attempting to kill us after we won fair and square in the Jiyu game, yet you broke the rules and attacked us!" Alex countered.

"Neither of you could ever understand!" Asher shouted as he spun around.

"Whirlwind Serpent!" Asher yelled as an energy serpent extended from his sword and spun around the area slicing everything in its path.

Damian got next to Alex and used his swords to block the attack. However, the sheer strength shoved the two through several pillars. The two quickly recovered as Asher blasted a beam of Ki at the two and just as quickly dodged the attack. Alex knocked several arrows, charging them up and shot them at Asher, who cut through each and every one.

The brothers split up as they ran around the ruble and still standing pillars in the room, looking for an opportunity to attack. Asher looked at the two, not letting either out of his sight, then he blasted at Damian then went in for an up-close attack on Alex. Damian blocked the blast and set his weapons to absorb it as it sucked in the energy he felt the heat brush against him.

Alex dodged Asher's attack by rolling away he tried to sweep Asher off his feet by swiping under him with his bow. But Asher just jumped up and suspended himself between two pillars charging an attack at Alex, who quickly knocked an arrow to fire a Rebound Dragon Arrow. The dragon did little, only reflecting half of the blast as the rest hit Alex.

Alex was knocked into the wall as Asher landed back to the ground going for the kill. He was stopped, however, when Damian came from behind and cut Asher's robotic arm clean off as it held his sword. Taking this opportunity, Alex fired a Dragon Arrow point-blank, causing Asher to be thrown into several pillars and into the wall having his aura broken.

"If you still consider yourself someone who upholds our traditions, then you should admit defeat right now," Damian demanded.

"How?! How could I lose to you both after allowing myself to become this…whatever I am now! I should be stronger than the both of you now?!" Asher questioned.

"Your anger has blinded you to the truth. Asher, we have something more to fight for while you just fight for tradition alone." Alex answered. Asher went to press a device on his chest, but he hesitated, unable to press the button.

"What are you doing, Asher?" Damian asked.

"This device once I press it all the Ki in my mechanical body will flow within me, causing me to become a natural Ki user increasing my strength tenfold though it makes me more violent and can take a toll on my sanity!" Asher boasted as his hand hovered over the button.

"But if you do that, you'll lose your semblance forever, and you would never risk something like that or losing your sanity!" Alex yelled as he knocked.

"I know, but if I do, I'll win." Asher stuttered his hand shaking over the button.

"I know that you've gone this far, but I know you won't press that button, Asher, you value our family, and without your semblance, you'll never be accepted back into the family," Damian argued.

"I…I know…but…it's not fair!" Asher cried as tears came down his face.

"I care deeply for our traditions and our family, yet you two who've abandoned the tradition and chose to use the wrong weapon have grown stronger than me…it's not fair." Asher wept.

"As a kid, I always dreamed of using something more than just a sword or a bow too. But I knew that I had to follow tradition, and even so, I took pride in it, so instead of striving to master another weapon, I decided to master the sword to become the strongest." Asher continued.

"But in the end, you two followed your dreams and ended up becoming even stronger than even Diana or me and that…that made me…" Asher muttered.

"You were jealous of us, weren't you?" Alex asked.

"I guess deep down I've always been, but I never could admit it until now because I didn't want to disappoint the family or my father so I saw defeating you as to proving to myself that I choose the right path and that I don't need my old dream," Asher answered.

"I understand, but it's not too late Asher just stop, and we can help you can go back home or even be free to practice your dream just stop this and don't press that button," Damian replied extending his hand to Asher.

"But I sacrificed my humanity like you said I'm more machine than human now," Asher said.

"That doesn't matter. You still deserve a second chance as long as you don't try to kill us again." Alex consoled.

Asher slowly moved his hand away from the device on his chest, hesitating a bit, and accepted Damian's hand. Damian helped him up and slung him over his shoulder as the three walked out of the room.

"Alex, you go join the others and save Jason. I'll take Asher outside," Damian ordered as Alex nodded, turning around.

"Why did you and Alex run away in the first place you knew that the family would eventually come after you two?" Asher asked.

"We knew, but we also thought that one day the family could change." Damian began as Asher looked at him.

"We believed that the family tradition could one day change, and on that day we could return, and I still think that and I think you change as well. After all, a sword has to be both strong and flexible for it to work." Damian finished.

"I see, thank you." Asher thanked as they walked out of the lair.

* * *

**Around the Same Time…**

Elias was thrown into another wall as The Puppet charged at him. Ever since the battle began, the fight was one-sided as Elias tried his best to fight against the shell of his brother. After quickly freeing himself from the wall, he flew up to dodge an attack from The Puppet blasting in into the floor beneath them.

"**_Why even bother Elias?"_** Talon questioned as The Puppet shot out from the floor and slammed his fist into Elias's stomach.

Elias grabbed its arm and spun it around, throwing it into a wall and into another room. Following after it, Elias attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks, but The Puppet managed to block and counter most of them. Grabbing onto The Puppet's arms, Elias kneed it in the gut then proceeded to punch it in the head.

However, this did not last long as The Puppet released its energy, creating a shockwave pushing Elias away. The Puppet then created a large ball of Ki and threw it at the Tuffle. Elias stopped the ball holding it back he powered up in an attempt to push the attack back at The Puppet, but he was interrupted when it appeared behind him and kicked him into the ball of Ki.

Once he was kicked inside, he felt the searing pain of the attack as soon after it exploded. Elias fell to the floor below, injured with the outer part of his Gi torn off. Before he could even get up, The Puppet grabbed onto his head and dragged him across the floor then slammed him into a wall.

The Puppet then blasted him through the wall into a factory area where several androids and Metal Coolers were slowly being made. The Puppet put Elias in a full nelson forcing him to watch the sight of the factory in front of him.

"**_Feast your eyes, Elias, on my creation a factory able to make endless soldiers with this I will be able to fully enact my revenge." _**Talon declared.

"What are you planning on doing with it beyond exterminating the rest of the Saiyan's huh what do you think Cooler will do?!" Elias questioned.

"**_I know exactly the kind of man he is and all the people he's slaughtered. He has more blood on his hands than most Saiyans, but I will do anything for my revenge!" _**Talon answered.

"That's just hypocritical, Talon! You once said that you wanted to kill the Saiyans to send a message to the galaxy that people like them will be punished, but now you're associating with someone far worse than the Saiyans have you forgotten your own morals?!" Elias questioned.

"You let your hatred consume you Talon, and it has made you into something that's not a Tuffle! You said that the Saiyans were monsters, but now your hatred has made you into a monster!" Elias declared.

"**_Don't you dare lecture me about what is and is not Tuffle! I created you, making you less of a Tuffle than me!" _**Talon asserted.

The Puppet then released Elias from the full nelson then grabbed onto his head, spinning around and throwing him across the factory. It followed him, unleashing several punches and kicks upon Elias beating him senselessly. Elias blocked one attack and made an opening for a counterattack punching The Puppet across the room.

Elias shot a Torrential Flash at The Puppet dealing a small amount of damage as he spun it around to destroy a portion of the factory. The Puppet dashed forward, appearing above Elias elbowing him in the head and into the ground below. As it dropped down to kick Elias while he was down, Elias rolled over to avoid the attack then proceeded to blast The Puppet away.

"**_Dammit, that's going to takes months to repair. Oh well, it is one of many in this facility, so it's nothing lost." _**Talon commented.

Elias jumped around the factory, avoiding several attacks from The Puppet. The battle caused several parts of the factory to fall apart around the two, causing Elias to have to pay attention not only to The Puppet's attacks but the falling debris as well. However, Elias used the debris to his advantage, throwing several at The Puppet in between his many Ki attacks.

The Puppet easily dodged the majority of his attacks, even with the debris being thrown it's way. It grabbed onto a large support beam and swung it at Elias, who quickly dodged and blasted a volley of energy at The Puppet. Dropping the beam, The Puppet swatted the attacks away as it charged at Elias, who blocked its attack by crossing his arms. However, he was pushed up against a wall.

The Puppet then created a ball of Ki covering Elias dealing significant damage to the fighter. Ignoring the searing pain that his body was experiencing, currently, Elias grabbed onto The Puppet's hands, interrupting the energy flow, stopping the ball of energy around him. Once the energy dispersed, he headbutted The Puppet and shot a point-blank Torrential Flash. Elias dropped to the ground on his knee, exhausted quickly catching his breath.

"This Gi is ruined. I should probably switch to some other type of clothes when this is over." Elias murmured as he got up, looking around for The Puppet in the burning factory.

His eyes widened as he jumped up to dodge a throwing star-shaped Ki attack thrown by The Puppet. But the attacks were not over as a second one came at him, and Elias dodged it by flipping over midair. Once again, he was running away this time from the throwing star attacks, which followed him around the room. He flew around the area, trying to lose the two, but the attacks followed him everywhere.

Elias hid behind a short wall in the factory chain, but he soon flew away once more when the two attacks cut right through the wall. Knowing that he couldn't run forever from the attack and that trying to make The Puppet hit itself with its own attack would be impossible. He landed on the ground planting his feet and his resolve to not move from this spot as the two attacks came rushing at him.

Elias raised both hands and caught the two attacks as they pushed against his hands, burning and slicing into them as he held them off. Fighting through the pain, he twisted his body, spinning around to counter the momentum of the attacks until he dug them into the ground. He took some of the torn pieces of his clothing and wrapped both of his hands to stop the bleeding then turned to face The Puppet.

"**_It seems as if you are at the end of your rope Elias. What will you do now?!" _**Talon questioned. Elias didn't answer as he continued to stare The Puppet down while breathing heavily.

"**_Nothing to say, I see. I guess you have finally seen how futile this fight is Elias any minute now the Saiyan will die, and this whole rescue operation you've made will be a waste." _**Talon mocked.

"You're wrong, Jason won't die I have faith in my friends that they will succeed," Elias replied.

"_I also could have sworn that I sensed some high energy level nearby, but I don't recognize it. I just hope whoever or whatever it is they're on our side." _Elias thought.

"**_I doubt that my little side projects will stop them," _**Talon claimed.

"Well, don't be too surprised when your side projects lose. Though I'm surprised, you even decided to bring the people of this planet into this whole ordeal." Elias said.

"**_Curiosity Elias is the only reason I even picked them up whether or not they would be useful was up in the air either way if they win or lose I don't really care," _**Talon explained.

"So they are just experiments something for you to toy with something you will eventually throw away." Elias pointed out.

"**_Exactly." _**Talon agreed.

"You know, at least the Saiyans killed us fast, but you Talon you're toying with the people you kill, making them suffer that is not something a Tuffle should do." Elias began.

"We Tuffles are peaceful and kind, but you are evil and black-hearted!" Elias continued as The Puppet dashed forward, pinning him against the wall and grabbing him by the neck.

"You even desecrate the remains of the dead by using the body of Silas like this. You have taken the Tuffle name and ran it through the mud!" Elias finished.

"**_You dare try to insult me, your creator. I am a true Tuffle. If our people were still alive today, they would agree with me in my plans!" _**Talon declared.

"Would your son agree with you, Talon?" Elias questioned.

"**_DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM AS IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" _**Talon screamed.

"How could I not you gave me the memories of your old life of the time before the Saiyan Tuffle war. I know what it was like when you raised him on your own, you taught him about doing the right thing and how us Tuffles should always help others, but now you're desecrating that memory Talon!" Elias explained.

"**_I can't express the joy I will have to have The Puppet kill you right now!" _**Talon expressed. The Puppet then began to choke Elias even harder as Elias struggled to break free.

"I take great pride in being who I am and keeping the knowledge of who the Tuffles once were so that the people of the universe will remember our people as the kind-hearted species we were and not bloodthirsty like you!" Elias declared as he grabbed onto The Puppet's head.

His hands began to glow as a small chip broke free of The Puppet's head and flew into Elias's, causing an explosion of white energy. The Puppet was thrown across the room as Elias fell to the ground.

"_That was Silas's core chip the very thing that held is very being!" _Elias thought as images began to flow through his head.

"_You know I really never liked you," _Silas said in Elias's mind much to the boy's surprise.

"_But I hate that old man way more than you especially since what he did to my body so if I had to choose which one of you would be the last Tuffle I'd choose you so take what's little left of my consciousness and power and kick this guy's ass," _Silas explained.

"But I don't understand how?!" Elias questioned.

"_I saved a tiny bit of my conscious mind into my core chip, but it seems like I won't be returning like I hoped, but as long as something comes out of this like Talon's death. I'll be happy. Just make sure you don't embarrass our race, even more, you are the one with the pride," _Silas answered as his consciousness disappeared.

"Alright, I'm ending this Talon here and now!" Elias declared as the white energy that fluctuated around him and sink into his body. Soon his black hair turned deep white as red lines formed above his eyes, moving across his forehead and target lines forming on his eyes joining at his blue pupils. **(A.N: Like Baby Vegeta First Form).**

"**_What the hell have you done? What is this?!" _**Talon questioned.

"To be honest, I don't fully know, but I don't care because I'm going to use every last bit of this power to end this!" Elias yelled as he charged at The Puppet.

He elbowed it into the wall and assaulted The Puppet with a barrage of punches and kicks. The Puppet countered by blocking one of the punches throwing one at Elias's head, but its attack was caught in his hand. Elias grabbed onto its arm and threw it across the room, blasting a hail of energy at The Puppet.

"**_Impossible what is happening right now!?" _**Talon questioned as Elias tossed The Puppet around the factory.

Elias and The Puppet clashed several times around the factory as Elias was now even stronger than The Puppet. He kicked The Puppet towards the ceiling before appearing above it, elbowing it in the gut sending it back towards the ground.

As its body made impact, Elias dropped from above full speed, planting both of his feet into The Puppets chest. It threw Elias off and flew upwards, blasting a volley of energy at Elias. However, Elias skillfully dodged the attack and flew through the beams punching The Puppet into the wall.

"I'm putting an end to this facility, The Puppet, and to you Talon so that you can never sully the name of a Tuffle ever again!" Elias declared as he charged a large ball of Ki into his hands.

"KAISER FLASH!" Elias shouted as he released the energy in the ball, blasting The Puppet into ash and destroying the supercomputer behind the wall.

"**_NOOOOOOoooooooo….." _**Talon shouted as the computer was destroyed, and his consciousness erased forever.

"Well, time to blow up every last part of this facility though I should check on Jason…but it seems like things are okay, I hope." Elias thought aloud, sensing that Jason was okay.

* * *

**Earlier….**

In Atlas, things were not fairing much better as several Metal Coolers and androids came down upon the city and the Atlas Fleet. They caused chaos around the city, destroying several buildings while fighting huntsman, huntresses, and knights. Ruby and the others fought against them, attacking the androids alone while teaming up against any Metal Cooler they found to protect the people who were being evacuated to the center of the city.

"How many of them are there?!" Weiss questioned as she froze several androids in place.

"Who knows, they seem endless!" Nora responded as she smashed the frozen androids.

"We have to keep fighting to protect the people. Hopefully, the others will rescue Jason and return soon." Ruby said.

"Who knows, maybe there is something there that can shut these down like you said before Ruby." Jaune pointed out.

"We can only hope," Pyrrha commented as a giant laser shot overhead by an Atlas Flagship.

"**_I wouldn't give my hopes up pests any minute now the Saiyan shall die, and nothing they do there will affect what is happening here." _**Cooler boasted from a Metal Cooler.

"Then we'll just beat you!" Ruby replied.

"Easier said than done, Ruby," Weiss commented.

"**_Yes, what can you do the last time you fought one of my metal bodies none of you stood a chance?" _**Cooler questioned.

"But you never had to fight us," Ironwood said as Penny blasted the Metal Cooler.

"**_Well, if it isn't the dumb ass." _**Cooler addressed as the metal body recovered.

"It's General," Ironwood replied.

"**_Dumb ass." _**Cooler asserted.

"**_Now, out of curiosity, what makes you think your presence makes any kind of a difference?" _**Cooler questioned.

"Now, you are outnumbered," Ironwood answered.

"Well, that may not be true, General Ironwood. I mean, he's really strong, and there are a couple of him." Ruby commented.

"**_She's right, you know none of you stand a chance." _**Cooler agreed as more Metal Coolers came from the sky.

The Metal Coolers then engaged everyone, and the fight was overwhelmingly one-sided due to Cooler's superior power. Even with the extra help, everyone was still knocked around by the Metal Coolers, who were running on autopilot. First, they went for Ironwood, who went down pretty quickly but was saved from receiving a deathly blow by Penny.

Ironwood, after getting up, raised his arm and blasted the Metal Cooler into a nearby building. Nearby Ruby blocked a punch from a Metal Cooler pushing her back until she was helped by Weiss, who summoned an astral Beowolf, which attacked the mechanized tyrant. However, the summon was quickly dispatched, and the two girls were once again on the defensive.

Ruby grabbed onto Weiss and used her semblance and circled the Metal Cooler to blind it then escape to a safe distance for the two to attack. She shot several blasts of Ki and bullets at the Metal Cooler, but it barely fazed it as Weiss began to summon a stronger summon. Once done, her Arma Gigas was now in the mix as she ordered it to engage the Metal Cooler as Ruby charged an attack.

To their despair, the Arma Gigas was quickly destroyed, giving Ruby no more time to charge an attack unleashing what she had on the Metal Cooler. The Metal Cooler kicked the resulting blast straight into the sky as it slowly made its way to the two. Meanwhile, Team JNPR fought against their own Metal Cooler, and they were fairing as good as everyone else in the matter.

"Okay, Jaune any plans?" Nora asked.

"No, not really save stay safe and fight with everything we have!" Jaune answered.

"It's as good a plan as any we can have right now. There's not much we can do against him." Ren commented.

Pyrrha attempted to freeze the Metal Cooler in place with her semblance, but much like with Talon's android such a long time ago, it broke free of her control. It then slammed its knee into Pyrrha's gut, sending her flying away, shattering her aura. As Jaune went to heal her, Ren and Nora attacked the Metal Cooler, but the two could not land a hit as the mechanized tyrant dodged all of their attacks.

The Metal Cooler backhanded Nora into a nearby building then wrapped its tail around Ren's neck, throwing him a good distance away. It seemed as if there was nothing they could do as the Metal Coolers went in for the kill with one holding Ruby up about to blast a hole into her chest and another going in to kill Nora as large Ki blasts and beams filled the sky.

The Metal Cooler was about to kill Ruby, ready to shoot her through until it was cut in half by a sword. The one about to kill Nora was also dispatched by a large blue beam as two fighters landed next to everyone.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"My name is…"

* * *

**Around the Same Time…**

Jason screamed in pain as energy was forcefully drained from his body until it stopped. An hour had passed since he awoke. Cooler and Talon had been forcing Jason to watch the plight of his friends in Atlas and have his energy drained. Behind him, Cooler was being rebuilt with his new body nearly complete looking like his final form though with some mechanical pieces here and there.

"**_See how the people of Remnant are suffering Saiyan suffering because of you and your actions." _**Cooler goaded.

"**_As they suffer, your energy is drained, how does that make you feel?" _**Cooler asked.

"Why, why do any of this they did nothing to you!?" Jason questioned as tears fell down his face watching Ruby and Weiss being attacked by a Metal Cooler.

"**_I see, so you are suffering just as I hoped for." _**Cooler pointed out.

Jason felt drained as if there was nothing he could do. He tried several times to escape to no avail. He felt that some of his friends have gotten into wherever he was probably to rescue him, but their numbers dwindled some staying behind from what he guessed was to fight someone. This seemed to continue until he could only sense Neo and Amber heading this way though shortly after Alex seemed to head his way as well.

"Why even bother doing this Cooler, why not just kill me and leave?!" Jason questioned.

"**_Don't worry, my new body is nearly done, and once it is, I will be reborn as Super Cooler!" _**Cooler declared.

"That name is terrible!" Jason commented.

"**_Shut up!"_** Cooler demanded.

"**_Either way, I will soon kill you, but I still need some of the people on this planet to build me a ship since my remaining men on my previous ship left after they believed I was dead." _**Cooler answered.

As he said that a door to the room burst open, and Neo and Amber entered the room. When Neo saw Jason still alive and okay, she was relieved as she and Amber went to get him down. They attempted to cut the wires, but soon they were stopped when a Metal Cooler landed in front of them.

"**_It seems a couple of pests made their way through, but I will not allow you to interfere!" _**Cooler declared.

The Metal Cooler fended them off, keeping them away from Jason as his energy was continued to be drained. They were barely able to fend against the Metal Cooler until Alex arrived, giving them some long-ranged support.

"Alex, try to shoot down Jason!" Amber yelled. Alex nodded and shot a Ki infused arrow at Jason's restraints, but it was stopped by two lasers shot from Cooler's head.

"**_It's futile. There is nothing you can do to save the Saiyan, for I am REBORN!" _**Cooler declared as the pod his liquid was in exploded, and he stood now a cybernetic version of his final form tearing off the breathing mask on his face.

"Finally, I am back and better than ever now to finish off the Saiyan!" Cooler added his voice now clear as he began to drain every last bit of Jason's energy through the wires attached to both of their bodies.

Jason screamed in pain as his energy was stolen from him, feeding Cooler, making him even stronger. Neo watched in horror as the man she loved was being killed in front of her own eyes. She cried at her inability to do anything.

"Perish Saiyan while knowing that my revenge will soon be complete!" Cooler demanded as he drained the last of Jason's energy.

Jason felt as the last remnants of his energy were being drained, feeling his death was imminent. Just as his energy was going to reach zero, two yellow energy discs came from above, cutting his restraints, causing Jason to fall to the ground. Before he could hit the ground, he was caught by a man relatively the same size as Jason with spikey blonde hair as a slightly shorter man with black spikey hair landed next to him.

"What is this, who are you?!" Cooler questioned as everyone looked at the two men in awe.

"My name is Son Goku, and I am a Saiyan from the Planet Earth!" Goku answered.

**With Yang and Blake…**

"My name is Piccolo." Piccolo declared as he stared down Adam.

**With the Atlas Team…**

"My name is Trunks!" Trunks answered.

"And I am Gohan!" Gohan added as the two dispatched the remaining Metal Cooler in the area.

**Back in the Inner Chamber…**

"A Saiyan from Earth, then you must be the one who killed my brother!" Cooler shouted as he glared at Goku.

"Yep, that's me," Goku replied as he pulled a green bean out of a pouch attached to his belt.

"Here, take this. It's called a Senzu Bean. It'll heal you right up." Goku explained as he gave it to Jason.

"Thank you." Jason thanked as he ate the bean. When he finished eating it, he felt all his injuries disappear as his energy was restored.

"Are you done, Kakarot, because I don't think Cooler is just going to keep waiting?" The shorter man questioned.

"I assume you are Prince Vegeta seeing as you were on Earth last my men checked." Cooler addressed.

"That's correct Cooler I've come to kill you as payback for what your family has done to the Saiyan race!" Vegeta replied.

"You guys are Saiyans?" Jason questioned.

"That's right, me and Kakarot are Saiyans, and including you, we are the last full-blooded Saiyans in the known universe," Vegeta answered.

"I thought his name was Goku." Jason pointed out.

"His birth name is Kakarot, and that is how I shall address him as," Vegeta replied.

"Speaking of what is your birth name?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well, I believe it was Arrow, but I go by Jason," Jason answered.

"Then, that is what I will call you Arrow," Vegeta stated, ignoring Jason on the last part.

"Don't worry about Vegeta. He's always like that." Goku said.

"Shut it Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded.

"But how and why are you here?" Jason asked.

"Well, a friend of mine named King Kai has been keeping an eye on you since you went Super Saiyan and when he said that you and your planet was in danger, so we decided to help, the others should be helping at that city place or whatnot," Goku answered.

"Really well, thanks!" Jason thanked.

"ENOUGH!" Cooler shouted.

"I don't care what brought you here, but now that the rest of you monkeys are on this planet, I will exterminate you all!" Cooler yelled.

"That won't be happening, Cooler, for you see you're not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore, for I have realized the legend and have become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta declared.

"Well, I'm a Super Saiyan too, Vegeta." Goku pointed out.

"And So am I. Though I didn't know it was legendary." Jason added.

"Shut up!" Vegeta demanded.

"As I was saying and now I have ascended the level of a Super Saiyan behold Super Vegeta!" Vegeta declared as he powered up to Super Saiyan then beyond. When he finished, his muscles were expanded, and his hair spikier than a normal Super Saiyan.

"Impressive, but I have just absorbed the power of a Super Saiyan, so this power alone is insignificant, for I am Super Cooler!" Cooler replied.

"What! You copied me!" Vegeta complained.

"As if I am superior to you, Saiyan, I would never copy you!" Cooler said.

"You copied Frieza." Jason insulted with a smirk.

"SILENCE!" Cooler demanded.

"What the hell is going on right now?" Amber questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Alex answered as they destroyed a distracted Metal Cooler. Neo ignoring them ran up to Jason, pulling him into a hug drying her tears.

"Hey Neo, it's good to see you, but you should go it's not safe here I promise I'll come back safe." Jason consoled.

"_You better or else I will never forgive you," _Neo replied.

"Even if you're stronger, thanks to absorbing Jason's Super Saiyan energy, you won't be able to defeat the three of us!" Goku declared as he and Jason stood next to Vegeta.

"Tsk, I don't need your help," Vegeta said.

"Whether you like it or not, we're helping I still have a bone to pick with Cooler." Jason asserted as he powered up to full.

"He's right, Vegeta. We're helping you with or without your consent, plus I'm not passing up an opportunity like this!" Goku smiled as he powered up with Jason.

"Fine, just stay out of my way, idiot!" Vegeta replied as the three charged at Cooler.

* * *

_Several of our heroes on the verge of death are saved at the last minute by the Z-Fighters! Now with them aiding our heroes, will they be strong enough to defeat Cooler? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, that's another chapter done, to be honest, I have been waiting to write this for a long time because of reasons that should be obvious.**

**I actually started writing this right after I uploaded Chapter 27 because I was super eager, and thanks to the free time I have right now, I was able to get it done very fast. But expect the next chapter to take longer than a couple of days to come out because I won't be writing as fast for the next one.**

**But either way, that's right. The Z-Fighters have come to Remnant to help Jason, and the next chapter, the battle will end!**

**On Elias's new transformation, I don't really have a name for it, because I refuse to call it Super Tuffle because it doesn't sound that great.**

**But as for what it is, the remnants of Silas in the puppet gave power to Elias, and that caused the transformation to occur, which I will reveal the multiplier sometime later.**

**That's all I have for you guys in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you all next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Super Saiyan Triple Threat**

_Last Time our heroes were on death's door due to Talon and Cooler, but at the last minute, they are saved by the Z-Fighters! Meanwhile, Elias has awakened to a new form defeating The Puppet and killing Talon for good. Will, our heroes, be able to save Remnant, or will Cooler reign supreme find out now!_

* * *

**One Hour Ago on Earth…**

Goku flew high in the sky towards the lookout, having collected the Dragon Balls. The day before, he had brought Dende to Earth to be its new guardian since Kami fused with Piccolo, and they needed Dragon Balls for the upcoming battle with Cell now in his possession. When he touched down on the lookout, the majority of his friends were already there most likely waiting for another go inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber once Vegeta came out.

"Goku, have you found the Dragon Balls?" Piccolo asked.

"Yep, all seven ready for use," Goku answered, holding up a small sack that held the magical orbs.

"So, are you going into the Time Chamber next Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"No, I think I've done all I could have done Trunks is waiting to go in once Vegeta comes out," Piccolo responded, looking over at Trunks.

"I see well, no worries. We still have four days till the Cell Games." Goku smiled.

"I still question your confidence Goku especially since you said that Cell was stronger than you," Piccolo commented.

"Don't worry about it, Piccolo," Goku replied.

"Piccolo may be right though Dad, what will we do if you can't beat him?" Gohan questioned as he and Dende approached Goku.

"Well, it is a tournament, so there are others to fight plus there's always Senzu Beans," Goku answered with confidence. Once they finished talking, Vegeta exited the Time Chamber early, replacing his armor as he walked to the outside.

"Father, why are you out early?" Trunks asked.

"I'm done wasting my time in that place go in if you want. I'm done," Vegeta answered clearly, dissatisfied with his progress in the chamber.

"Well, then I'm going to go take my turn in the chamber." Trunks announced as he took off his newly repaired sword from his back and went to change into the same armor set as his father.

"**_WAIT, you need to hold off on that!" _**King Kai yelled, speaking telepathically to the present Z-Fighters.

"Is something wrong, King Kai?" Goku asked.

"**_Yes you see far from Earth there is a planet named Remnant who has a human population as well as another species called faunus and they are in terrible danger!" _**King Kai answered.

"Why should we care we have our own problems?" Vegeta questioned.

"**_Because the being responsible for it is Cooler! He is Frieza's older brother, and if he's not stopped here, he'll become as much of a threat as Cell!" _**King Kai responded.

"Frieza's older brother!" Vegeta replied in surprise.

"**_That's right, and that's not all there is also another Saiyan there as well!" _**King Kai added.

"Another Saiyan, are you sure King Kai?" Goku asked.

"**_I'm positive I've been watching this boy ever since he turned Super Saiyan and defeated Cooler, but now Cooler has come for revenge, and eventually, he will come to Earth to kill all of you!" _**King Kai answered.

"There was another Super Saiyan out there." Trunks murmured in disbelief.

"Can you explain the current situation there, King Kai?" Piccolo questioned.

"**_Cooler has teamed up with another man named Talon, and together they have made powerful androids to take over the world! Innocent people are in danger as we speak as the Saiyan boy is being drained of his energy if nothing is done, he and many others will die." _**King Kai explained.

"We can't just let that happen!" Goku said, clenching his fists.

"Alright, King Kai, I'll go and save him." Goku volunteered determined to help.

"But Dad, what about Cell?" Gohan asked.

"It'll be fine, Gohan. I'll be back before the Cell Games, and just in case I'll bring a couple of Senzu Beans," Goku answered.

"But Dad, it could be dangerous," Gohan argued.

"He's right, Goku. This seems like it's too dangerous to go alone, and you can't save the kid and the people of that world at the same time." Piccolo agreed.

"Which is why I'm going with him," Vegeta informed, surprising everyone present.

"Father, you want to go help?!" Trunks questioned.

"That does seem out of character for you, Vegeta." Piccolo pointed out.

"The only reason I wish to go is to see this other Saiyan survivor for myself, then I wish to kill Cooler for what his family has done to us, Saiyans," Vegeta explained.

"Well, whatever the reason, you're welcome to come, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

"If my Father is going, then I'll join you to help the people I don't want people to suffer at the hands of androids like I had to." Trunks said, walking up to Goku as he put his sword back on.

"I want to help too, Dad." Gohan voiced.

"No, if Vegeta and I go, you guys need to stay here to take care of Cell in case we don't return," Goku replied.

"But Dad, I can't let you and Vegeta go alone!" Gohan argued.

"I'm sorry son but…" Goku began.

"Face it, Goku. Nothing you say is going to change our minds, so let's go help this kid." Piccolo interrupted.

"You're coming too, Piccolo?" Goku questioned.

"We have the best chance of coming back if more of us go," Piccolo answered.

"Alright, then if that's the case, then I won't stop you guys," Goku replied as he approached Dende.

"Dende, take care of the Dragon Balls while we're gone," Goku said as he handed to the Dragon Balls to the little guardian.

"I will," Dende replied, accepting the magical orbs.

"Alright, how are we getting there, Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"We'll use Instant Transmission to get there now so everyone link up and grab onto my back," Goku explained as everyone did so.

"King Kai, which way is Remnant?" Goku asked.

"**_Sadly, it's very far away, so it may take you a while to lock on, but I will send the coordinates to your mind." _**King Kai answered.

"Alright, let's do this!" Goku declared.

When they arrived on Remnant Goku and Vegeta went to save Jason as Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks went to Atlas until Piccolo split off to help Yang and Blake, who were being attacked by Adam.

* * *

**Present Time…**

Yang helped Blake up, and the two stared at the odd sight of a tall green man who had saved them. The man named Piccolo was staring down Adam, who growled in anger as he picked himself out of the hole Piccolo kicked him into.

"What are you and what are you doing here?!" Adam questioned.

"I'm just here to help the people of this planet, and I'm a Namekian, which is all I'm going to tell you," Piccolo answered as he disappeared only to reappear behind Adam punching him in the head.

Adam was sent flying over Yang and Blake and crashed into several trees out of the plains they were in. As they looked over to where Adam had landed, Piccolo slowly made his way over to the two girls.

"Are the two of you okay?" Piccolo asked, getting their attention. The two just stared at him for what seemed to be a couple of minutes unable to speak, for they were still trying to process what had just happened.

"Well, are you?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yes, just a few broken bones," Blake answered.

"Good, I'm going to finish this then rejoin my friends who went to aid the city just north of here," Piccolo replied.

"You mean Atlas?" Yang asked.

"If that is what the city is called, then yes, Cooler has sent a legion of androids to the city to attack it. Two of my friends are already there to help while another is in that underground facility saving the Saiyan kid," Piccolo answered, excluding Vegeta.

"You're here to help Jason, but how do you guys know about him?" Blake questioned.

"We were told by King Kai, who has been watching you all for a while," Piccolo answered.

"Wait, but how?!" Yang asked.

"As much as I would love to answer all your questions, that man from earlier is getting back up, so I'm going to finish him off quickly then rejoin my friends," Piccolo replied.

"Wait, you're not going to kill him, are you?" Blake questioned.

"Of course, I saw what was happening, and someone like him is never going to stop, so it's best just to put him down," Piccolo answered.

"But we can't do that! We can help him if…" Blake began.

"If you want to try to talk to him to stop him from killing you, then be my guest if you have a death wish. Just think for a minute, what can you say that you haven't already? Whoever this kid may have been to you, he's not that person anymore." Piccolo interrupted.

"People like him can't be talked to into stopping their actions, so the only option is to kill him," Piccolo added.

Blake looked down, unable to look Piccolo in the eyes as she knew he was right that there was nothing she could do to make Adam stop. Adam roared enraged at being so easily knocked aside by Piccolo and dashed towards the three. Piccolo reacted quickly, extending his arms wrapping around Adam, trapping him.

With Adam in his grasp, Piccolo threw him around, slamming him into the ground several times until he just threw him away across the plain. Piccolo then raised his right hand and hovered two fingers to the top of his head, charging up energy.

"I'm charging up and attack that can easily kill him try to stay out of the way," Piccolo said as he wrapped his left arm around Adam once again, keeping him in place.

"Mankankosappo!" Piccolo yelled as he shot his spiral beam straight into Adam's chest.

Once done, he retracted his arm, and Adam fell to the ground as Yang and Blake slowly made their way to him. Blake kneeled down and checked Adam's pulse and saw that he was still alive just barely.

"He'll be dead soon. Just leave him." Piccolo said as he turned to leave.

"I can't leave him like this I…" Blake began as she pulled out Gambol Shroud and hovered it over Adam. Her hand shook as she could not bring herself to bring it down upon him as Yang placed her hand over hers.

"It's okay if you can't do it. You don't have to." Yang consoled.

"Killing isn't for everyone, but one day you may be faced with an opponent who cannot be stopped unless you put them down, whether that day is today, or some other day is up to you." Piccolo voiced, not turning around.

Blake and Yang looked at him and thought on what he had said then looked back over to Adam, who was bleeding out in front of them. Blake put her Gambol Shroud away. She knew that she wasn't mentally prepared to kill him, but the next time she was faced with a situation like this, she would. She grabbed onto Adam's hand as his pupils returned to him and looked at Blake tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I promise I will do my best to make to make the faunus be set on the right path." Blake consoled her former partner. Soon he finally passed as Blake closed his eyes for him and stood up.

"What should we do now?" Blake questioned as she and Yang turned to Piccolo.

"Like I said, I'm going to join my friends. You just stay here and rest up neither of you are in any condition to fight." Piccolo answered.

Suddenly the ground next to the exploded upwards as a lone figure flew up from the hole. As it landed, Piccolo got ready for a fight since he was unable to sense the figure's energy. He believed it to be another android.

"Yang, Blake, are you okay?" Elias asked.

"Elias, is that really you?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, it is. I know I do look a bit different." Elias answered.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, this is Elias," Blake answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Namekian." Elias greeted.

"So you know of other species that's impressive," Piccolo replied.

"Well, seeing as I'm not technically native to this world myself, I have some knowledge of other species out there I am a Tuffle," Elias explained.

"So, what were you doing down there?" Piccolo questioned.

"My creator had made several factories capable of making androids, so I blew it up as well as the supercomputer containing his consciousness," Elias answered.

"The guy who helped Cooler made you then you killed him?" Piccolo questioned.

"That's right. I was made to kill my friend Jason, but I went against my creator's will, and instead well, like I said, we're friends now." Elias answered.

"I see, I understand I did something similar," Piccolo replied.

"I sensed that Jason was saved by some energy signatures I didn't recognize is it safe to assume that they're friends of yours?" Elias asked.

"That's right. If you're talking about the Saiyan kid, then yes, I'm about to rejoin some of my other friends who are helping stop the attack in the city," Piccolo answered.

"Well, by what I'm sensing is true, then Jason is in good hands. I'll join you to help everyone." Elias said.

"How are you two fairing?" Elias asked.

"We're fine. You go ahead. We'll be here," Yang answered. Elias nodded as he and Piccolo shot off into the sky and flew towards Atlas to help everyone there.

"How are you doing, Blake?" Yang questioned.

"I think you know how I am physically, but other than that, not great," Blake answered.

"Well, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, though that guy was kinda insane, I'm here to help like you and the others were there for me." Yang consoled.

"Thanks." Blake smiled.

"What happened here?" Damian asked as he and Asher approached the two.

"Isn't that your crazy cousin?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, but we talked things out," Damian answered. Upon hearing that Blake deadpanned, but she was comforted by Yang.

"I think you said something that bothered her." Asher pointed out. A couple of minutes later, the rest of the rescue team returned and explained what they saw as they recuperated.

* * *

**Few Minutes Earlier...**

Everyone was stunned at the events that took place in front of their eyes. Two warriors, one around the majority of the group's age and the other a child, just easily dispatched every Metal Cooler and android in the vicinity. The older boy with spiky blonde hair tossed his sword in the air and let it sheath itself.

"Are you all…" Trunks began before Ruby interrupted him.

"That was so cool you cut Cooler in half like it was nothing!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What is your sword made out of? Can it transform? Oh, did you make it yourself?" Ruby asked, speeding around Trunks with stars in her eyes.

"I uh got it from a friend um do you mind backing up you're getting a little close." Trunks answered, embarrassed at how close Ruby was.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Ruby apologized, backing up.

"Can the two of you explain who you are and why you're here?" Ironwood questioned.

"We come from a planet known as Earth we were told by King Kai of your planet's current situation and came to help." Trunks answered.

"You guys came to help us?" Weiss asked.

"That's right when we heard about your situation we couldn't not help though we have our own problems," Gohan answered.

"How old are you?" Nora asked.

"I'm eleven," Gohan answered.

"Outclassed by an eleven-year-old," Ren muttered.

"But why would you come to help people of another planet whom you don't even know?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, it's the right thing to do after all, and if my Dad was coming to help, then so was I," Gohan answered.

"It's not just the two of you?" Ren asked.

"No, it's not," Piccolo answered as he and Elias landed next to Trunks and Gohan.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Seems like you both have taken care of most of the androids already good job." Piccolo complimented.

"So, if you all come to help, that means there is a chance to make it through all of this!" Jaune cheered.

"All that's left is to destroy the remaining forces in Atlas while Goku and your friend kill Cooler." Piccolo clarified, leaving out Vegeta.

"What about my father?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah, he's there too." Piccolo sighed.

"Elias, is that you?! Why do you look like that, and where are the others?" Ruby asked.

"Everyone's fine and resting while Jason is fighting with two other Saiyans named Goku and Vegeta. As for why I look like this, I'll tell you later." Elias answered since Piccolo had explained things to him on the way over.

"There are more Saiyan's here now?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's correct, including Jason. There are four and a half Saiyans here. Or just four or whatever." Elias answered.

"Wait, that math doesn't add up you mentioned two new Saiyans who the other one or one and a half?" Weiss questioned.

"That would be Gohan and me though we're only half Saiyan." Trunks answered.

"What's the other half?" Nora asked.

"Human." Gohan and Trunks answered at the same time.

"We probably should have guessed you were Saiyans since the two of you are Super Saiyan right now." Ruby laughed.

"Enough talking, we need to destroy the rest of the androids, and I personally have had enough of those for a lifetime," Piccolo interjected.

"You and me both." Trunks agreed.

"How do you plan to do that?" Ironwood questioned.

"The same way we've been doing it destroy them by blasting them to shreds or tearing them apart," Piccolo answered.

"So can Jason and those other Saiyans defeat Cooler?" Jaune asked.

"I would be surprised if they couldn't," Piccolo responded.

He jumped back as a Metal Cooler came from above, punching the ground, shattering it. In response, Piccolo fired an Explosive Demon Wave shooting the Metal Cooler away towards Trunks, who quickly cut the android in half.

Everyone quickly sprang back into action as more androids and Metal Coolers began to attack them. An android attacked Pyrrha, but it was blocked by Jaune's shield, then he countered by cutting it in half, then Pyrrha flipped over Jaune and sliced it in half once more.

Just as the android was dispatched, a Metal Cooler took its place, but it was kicked away by Gohan, who then blasted it with a Masenko. Before it could recover, it was smashed to pieces by Piccolo, who dropped from above.

"Leave the Coolers to us. You guys take on the androids." Gohan asserted as he and Piccolo engaged another Metal Cooler.

"Did we just get ordered around by a little kid?" Jaune asked.

"I'm just not going to question it," Ren replied.

Trunks and Elias were aiding Ruby and Weiss by fending off every Metal Cooler that came at them. They made quick work of everyone that came at them as Elias noted something off about the Metal Coolers.

"They're acting highly uncoordinated for some reason. This is much different. They're barely working together." Elias pointed out.

"Maybe there is something different now that they don't have." Trunks suggested.

"I think you're right I destroyed the main supercomputer at Cooler and Talon's base of operations it could be safe to say that it coordinated them." Elias theorized.

"Whatever the reason, they're much easier to defeat," Elias stated.

"These guys are amazing!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're right, but let's show them that we are not to be underestimated." Weiss agreed as the two dispatched several androids with ease.

* * *

**Around the Same Time...**

Vegeta was slammed into a wall as Cooler dragged him around as his tail wrapped around his arm. Angered by being tossed around, Vegeta let out a loud yell sending out a shockwave causing Cooler to release Vegeta. As Cooler flew back towards Vegeta, he was intercepted by Goku, who kicked him away.

Appearing behind Cooler, Jason punched him straight in the face sending him towards the ground. He and Goku then charged at Cooler teaming up, landing several blows on Cooler. In response, Cooler blocked their next attack and slammed them into one another and threw them away. However, he was caught off guard when Vegeta fired a large beam onto his back, sending him through a wall.

"Don't ignore me!" Vegeta shouted as he threw a volley of Ki balls at the hole Cooler was shot through.

But it did little as Cooler shot out from the hole and slammed his fist into the prince's gut, causing Vegeta to cough blood. But Vegeta grabbed onto Cooler's arm and headbutted the tyrant before joining his hands and hammering Cooler down.

"NOW EAT THIS GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a purple beam at Cooler.

"Impudent, Saiyan!" Cooler said as he countered with his own orange beam. The two engaged in a beam struggle as Vegeta pushed against Cooler's attack with everything he had.

"It's pointless Saiyan I've become stronger than anything or anyone else in the universe, especially my brother now perish!" Cooler declared as his beam pushed back Vegeta's Galick Gun.

Before his attack could reach Vegeta, however, he heard two attacks being charged behind him. Turning around, Cooler was met with the sight of Goku and Jason, both charging two separate attacks to shoot at him.

"KAMEHAME…HA!" Goku shouted, shooting out a blue beam.

"MEGA FLARE!" Jason yelled as he shot a large beam of the same color.

With the two new attacks, Cooler had to abruptly stop his own attack, holding off Vegeta's to fly up. But both of the beams began to bend and follow Cooler combining into one as they made impact, sending him into the ceiling.

"You can do that, too, huh!" Goku smiled.

"Well, I just found out about that in my first battle with Cooler, but yeah," Jason replied.

They were brought out of their conversation when Cooler came down from the ceiling, coming right at them. Cooler grabbed onto their heads and pushed them into the ground and dragged them across the inner sanctum. Vegeta soon freed them as he kicked Cooler in the head, pushing him away and dropping Goku and Jason.

"How about less talk and more fighting idiots." Vegeta scolded.

"Sorry, got a little excited." Goku apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, won't happen again," Jason replied, keeping an eye on Cooler.

"Tsk idiots," Vegeta muttered.

Cooler soon yelled, powering up in a mixture of gold and purple energy as he created two large balls of Ki and threw them at the three Saiyans. Goku and Jason took the front and held off the two attacks as Vegeta flew up and shot out energy causing the two balls to fly back towards Cooler.

But the tyrant was prepared for this as he disappeared and reappeared next to Vegeta elbowing him in the face and into a wall. Jason shot up, flipping upside down to kick Cooler in the chin sending him through the ceiling and through several floors. Jason, Goku, and Vegeta, once he recovered, soon followed after Cooler entering a burning factory.

"I wonder what happened to this place?" Goku wondered as he looked around.

"My guess is that some of my friends destroyed any further production of androids and Cooler's metal counterparts." Jason theorized.

"Seeing all of this just makes me even more angry!" Cooler shouted as he floated through the flames.

"Talon, explain yourself!" Cooler demanded, getting only silence.

"TALON EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Cooler repeated.

"What the hell is he doing?" Vegeta questioned.

"Talon uploaded himself to some computer somewhere here, and he was able to talk over speakers, but something seems wrong," Jason answered.

"Maybe the same friend of yours who did this did the same to Talon," Goku suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Jason replied.

"NO IF THAT'S TRUE THEN I'M STUCK HERE IT WOULD TAKE ME CENTURIES TO REACH THE NEAREST PLANET WITH SENTIENT LIFE IF WERE TO FLY!" Cooler shouted.

"I guess you have no idea how to build a spaceship." Jason laughed.

"I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT BY KILLING YOU THREE!" Cooler declared.

"Come and try it, Cooler, for your not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore!" Vegeta maintained.

"Didn't he already say that?" Jason questioned.

"For you see I, and these two morons…" Vegeta continued.

"Hey!" Jason yelled.

"…have realized the legend the one Frieza feared, and now so shall you!" Vegeta finished.

"Wow, he just repeated that again does he do that a lot?" Jason asked.

"Kinda," Goku answered.

"Well, I am not like my brother I do now fear any of you!" Cooler replied.

"Actually, you seem a lot like Frieza. I mean, he was defeated by me as a Super Saiyan, then he came back as a robot like you." Goku said.

"Called it!" Jason exclaimed.

Cooler screamed, powering up to full as the entire facility began to shake and fall apart around them. He was then covered by a ball of energy charging it up to explode.

"Oh shit, he's going to blow!" Jason pointed out.

"Kakarot, get us out of here!" Vegeta demanded as he put his hand on Goku, who grabbed Jason's shoulder and used Instant Transmission to escape.

Cooler's energy then exploded, and the upper part of the facility was no more but a crater filled with debris as Cooler stood alone. Soon the Saiyans reappeared above him and flew downward until they landed in front of the Tyrant.

"Man, I need to learn that technique that was awesome!" Jason exclaimed.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" Vegeta questioned.

"I will make you all suffer a fate far worse than death!" Cooler declared.

"Frieza said it." Vegeta replied.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Cooler shouted as he charged at the three fighters.

The three split up as Cooler charged at them and then blasted him. But Cooler easily smacked the blasts away speeding towards Vegeta and grabbing onto him, throwing him towards the ground. Before he could follow up on this attack, Goku tackled Cooler and pushed him through several debris.

Cooler managed to plant his feet down and stopped all movement and prevented Goku from moving any further. He elbowed Goku in the back, sending him into the ground as Jason appeared behind Cooler kicking him away.

Jason shot a splitting flare at Cooler, who crossed his arms, taking the brunt of the attack as Jason sped towards him. He threw a punch at Cooler, who grabbed onto his arm and pulled it behind Jason's back.

"Time to die!" Cooler yelled.

Cooler went in for the kill but was stopped when Vegeta put Cooler into a chokehold causing him to drop Jason. He spun around and tossed Cooler across the crater quickly following after him. Vegeta flipped several times and slammed his feet into Cooler's stomach, cracking the ground beneath them.

Cooler grabbed onto one of Vegeta's legs and threw him away then tossed a large ball of Ki after Vegeta. Before the ball could make contact with the Saiyan Prince, however, Goku stopped it keeping it at bay then punched it into the sky.

"Don't worry, I've got your back Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta replied as he got up. Jason landed next to them as the three fighters once again stared down Cooler.

"The only way we can beat Cooler is if we continue to work together with nothing held back, so no fighting each other!" Jason demanded.

"Fine as much as it pains me to say I have to agree he's too strong for us to fight alone, so for the moment, try not to aggravate me any more than you already are." Vegeta agreed.

"Yeah, plus, when we worked together earlier, we got the better of him." Goku pointed out as Cooler began to charge a large ball of Ki.

"Let's do this!" Jason shouted as the three Saiyan warriors charged right at Cooler, who threw the large ball of Ki.

Jason and Goku flew up to deflect the ball while Vegeta continued forward, clashing with Cooler as the two held one another in place. Once Jason and Goku pushed the ball into space, they turned around and sped straight down towards Cooler and Vegeta.

As Cooler tossed Vegeta off of him, Jason and Goku tackled him into the ground and into the deeper parts of Talon's facility. After they stopped, Goku and Jason worked in tandem, hitting Cooler with several barrages of attacks. Cooler spun around and swiped at them with his tail as they jumped back.

When they flew backward, Cooler shot several beams at the two who dodged each attack. From above, Vegeta blasted Cooler with a large amount of energy, creating a large hole in the area. Dropping down, he pinned Cooler to the ground as Jason and Goku charged in kicking Cooler into a wall as Vegeta let go.

The three dashed towards him, hitting straight through the wall into another wrecked area of the facility. They assaulted Cooler with several attacks battering him without mercy until Cooler grabbed Jason by the head and slammed him into Vegeta. As the two of them were thrown away, Goku engaged Cooler on his own, throwing several punches at the tyrant.

However, Cooler countered with his own attacks throwing a punch at Goku, which passed right through the Saiyan warrior. Goku disappeared and then reappeared behind Cooler kicking him in the spine. As Cooler was pushed away, Goku charged up a Kamehameha and blasted Cooler with it.

Cooler was sent flying away from the sheer force of Goku's attack straight into Jason and Vegeta, who waited for him. The two, with all their strength, hit Cooler in the back, severely injuring him then kicked him to the ceiling above.

"How is this possible? I am the strongest in the universe!?" Cooler questioned.

"Your strength can never surpass the limitless potential of a Saiyan warrior, Cooler!" Vegeta declared.

"That statement would mean more if you all were fighting one on one!" Cooler argued.

"Even so, given more time, we could easily defeat you one on one, especially when we have truly ascended the power of a Super Saiyan." Vegeta asserted.

"I knew there was a way," Jason commented.

"This is the end Cooler, just give up," Goku demanded.

"Don't bother, trust me. He won't listen," Jason stated.

"Huh just like Frieza." Goku replied.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Cooler shouted as he powered up and charged at the three Saiyans.

"Seriously, what do you have against your brother?" Jason questioned.

The three jumped up to dodge Cooler's attack, which shattered the ground beneath them. They then blasted at him, who countered with his own attack, and the force of the impacts made the room they were in unstable as it fell upon them.

Quickly dodging the debris, the Saiyan warriors flew up and out of the room before shooting a hole back to the surface. Waiting over the crater, they were taken off guard as Cooler shot out of the ground and flew behind Goku, hammering him into the ground.

Jason and Vegeta flew towards Cooler with Vegeta landing the first blow slow but deal heavy damage as he hit Cooler with several attacks. Once he was done, Jason took his turn, kicking Cooler away, then assaulting him with quick yet strong attacks that Cooler could barely react to.

Having enough of being tossed around, Cooler released a shockwave that pushed Jason away. Cooler followed after him slamming his elbow into Jason's stomach, sending him into the ground, then spun around to smack Vegeta with his tail. He went to throw a ball of Ki at Vegeta but was stopped by Goku kicking him in the chin.

This interruption caused the ball to explode, and the two fell to the ground as the sun sank down over the horizon. As they hit the ground, Cooler immediately got up and soon after was attacked by Jason and Vegeta from both sides, barely able to hold the two off.

During this time, Goku got up and charged up a Kamehameha to near maximum. Noticing the attack, Jason and Vegeta kicked Cooler away and flew off to make room for Goku to attack. Soon Goku was ready using Instant Transmission to appear in front of Cooler and blasted him point-blank with the attack.

Cooler was sent flying from the attack severely injured from it. He stood a distance away from the Saiyans and shook in anger and in pain as he stared at them.

"I'm going to have to remember that for Cell though I should charge it some more next time," Goku said.

"How dare you injure me, you filthy ape!" Cooler yelled as Jason and Vegeta landed next to Goku.

"He's still standing after taking the brunt of your attack guess he's stronger than I thought." Vegeta pointed out.

"It's not that surprising, though," Jason replied.

"Shut it, Arrow!" Vegeta yelled.

"But now he's severely injured, so this is our chance to put him down!" Goku stated.

"He's right. Let's do this!" Jason agreed.

"Come and try it, Simian scum!" Cooler dared.

The Saiyan warriors powered up to their full power and flew towards Cooler, who sped towards them at the same time. Taking the front, Jason clashed with Cooler as Goku kicked him in the head, and Vegeta elbowed him in the spine.

The three assaulted Cooler, not letting him attack or get away. However, he managed to get free when he wrapped his tail around Goku's arm and swung into the other two throwing them away. Cooler then blasted a large beam at the trio who held the attack back, redirecting it towards the sky.

Jason flipped over to dodge a beam shot at him from Cooler, who ducked to avoid an attack from Goku. But as he ducked down, Vegeta planted his fist into Cooler's stomach then kneed him in the head.

As Cooler reeled from pain, Jason blasted him with a Mega Flare. Goku appeared behind Cooler kicking him back towards Vegeta and Jason, who both elbowed him in the head and into the ground.

"Kakarot, can you hit him with a Spirit Bomb?" Vegeta questioned.

"Sorry, I can't do that while in the Super Saiyan transformation," Goku answered.

"If we combine our attacks, we can obliterate him," Jason suggested.

"Obliterating him does sound good." Vegeta agreed.

"Guess we don't have a choice," Goku replied as Cooler began to fly back up.

Splitting up to avoid Cooler as he burst out through the hole exploding and breaking the surrounding area apart. Jason fired a Splitting Flare at Cooler, who smacked away every beam as he charged at Jason.

He was stopped when Vegeta body slammed him back towards the ground. Goku used his Instant Transmission to get behind Cooler and kick him back towards the sky past Vegeta and Jason. The three Saiyans then lined up and began to charge their own respective attacks.

"This is the end, Cooler! Feel the wrath of the Saiyan race!" Vegeta declared.

"FINAL…." Vegeta began.

"ARMAGEDDON…." Jason said.

"KA…" Goku started.

"…ME…"

"…HA…"

"…ME…."

"…HA!" Goku shouted as he shot the blue beam.

"….FLASH!" Vegeta finished shooting a large yellow beam.

"….BLAST!" Jason yelled, shooting an enormous yellow blast. The three attacks combined into one capable of destroying the planet below several times over as it approached Cooler.

"Let's call this triple-tapping Cooler now get the hell off my planet!" Jason declared as the blast made impact.

"No, not again, I cannot be bested again by you, Saiyans again!" Cooler yelled as his hands began to burn. Soon his new body began to disintegrate due to the overwhelming power of the blast.

"This hurts even more than last time! NOOOOOooooooo….." Cooler shouted as his body was destroyed, and this time nothing was left behind, killing him for good as the blast ceased.

"It's over." Jason smiled.

"Alright, that was awesome!" Goku exclaimed having had a lot of fun in the fight due to the challenge.

"The Saiyans have now been fully avenged for everything that Frieza and his family had done to us," Vegeta said as the three powered down though Goku and Jason were still in Super Saiyan.

"I'm exhausted. I hope everyone back in Atlas is okay because I need something to eat." Jason sighed as he sat down on a piece of debris.

"Food sounds great. I think our friends helped yours, so they should be okay." Goku replied.

"By the way, have you also acclimated Super Saiyan to your base form because it seems like it?" Goku asked.

"Is that what I did I just trained with it so much without turning it off that eventually, I couldn't turn it off," Jason explained as Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Is something wrong with him?" Jason asked.

"He's just jealous that he couldn't figure it out first," Goku answered.

"Let's just go, Cooler's dead. We don't need to be here anymore!" Vegeta demanded.

"Alright, grab on. I'll use Instant Transmission to bring us to the others." Goku replied.

"Do you mind picking up some of my friends on the way I think they're right over there I think they're kinda far?" Jason asked.

"Sure, but how can you barely sense them? I can sense them fine?" Goku questioned.

"So can I," Vegeta said.

"Well, I thought there was a limit to how far you can sense energy," Jason answered.

"To be fair, I guess there is, but for Instant Transmission to work, I need to sense someone's energy, meaning I was able to sense energy from this planet from ours," Goku explained.

"Really mind showing me?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Goku smiled as they went to the rescue team.

Said team were shocked when the three Saiyans appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Some even drew their weapons until they noticed who it was. The second Neo spotted Jason with them, she ran over and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Neo, it's good to see you too, but do you mind letting go my body is still a bit sore?" Jason asked.

"_No, after seeing you almost die today, I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least a week." _Neo refused.

"Fine, if you insist," Jason replied.

"What was that?" Vegeta questioned.

"What was what, Vegeta?" Jason asked.

"You talked to her, but she didn't reply, yet you acted as if she did." Vegeta clarified.

"Oh, I can read her mind," Jason revealed.

"Alright come on guys we're heading back to Atlas," Jason said.

"Wait, what about Cooler?" Damian asked.

"He's dead," Vegeta answered.

"Are you sure because last time we thought he was dead, he wasn't?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, we're sure!" Vegeta responded, not happy of being questioned.

"Alright, everyone, grab hold!" Goku exclaimed as everyone linked up and held onto Goku, who used Instant Transmission to go to Atlas.

* * *

**Atlas…**

Trunks cut the final Metal Cooler in half as Elias stomped on its head, crushing it. Once the Z-Fighters and Elias came to help everyone in Atlas, the battle turned in their favor. They quickly destroyed every single android they could find and finally finished off the last of the Metal Coolers.

"Not bad, you're pretty good with that sword." Elias complimented.

"Thanks, you're very strong as well. I wish I had someone like you back home." Trunks returned the compliment.

"Why you have people like Piccolo and Gohan back on Earth, don't you?" Elias asked.

"It's a long story." Trunks answered.

"That's the last of them. The city should be safe now." Piccolo pointed out as he and Gohan joined the two.

"Do you think my Dad and Vegeta are done with helping the other Saiyan kill Cooler?" Gohan questioned.

"I'm sure they are," Piccolo responded as the four of them joined with the Atlas team, who were guarding the citizens. Once there, everyone from the Atlas team made one last run to check on the people before they joined the Z-Fighters and Elias.

"Have you guys finished off the last of the Coolers?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, the city is clear of enemies." Trunks answered.

"I don't sense Goku or Vegeta in combat anymore. I believe they're done on their end as well." Piccolo pointed out.

"Does that mean they won?" Ruby asked.

"We can't say for sure, but since I can't sense Cooler's energy, there is a good chance that they have," Piccolo answered. Suddenly an odd sound was heard as Goku and Vegeta appeared with Jason and the rescue team.

"Hey, guys, it's good to see you all safe!" Jason exclaimed, waving at everyone as Neo clung to him.

"You're okay!" Ruby replied.

"Yep, just a bit sore, and Neo won't let go." Jason deadpanned.

"_I told you I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least a week." _Neo asserted.

"It's good to see you all okay," Pyrrha said as the two groups joined together.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dad," Gohan exclaimed.

"Of course, what did you expect Gohan, and it seems like you guys have taken care of things here too," Goku replied patting Gohan on the head.

"Yep, this city is android free well save the ones that aren't our enemies." Trunks pointed out.

"That's great now let's get something to eat. I'm starved." Goku exclaimed.

Ironwood began to lead the citizens on what to do next as Atlas was being repaired. He also began preparing an explanation to give to the people. In the meantime, he had a small celebration of their victory as a reward for everyone who helped. In this celebration, there was food included much to the delight of the Saiyans present.

Ironwood also prepared food for everyone in Atlas and Mantle so that those who lost their homes don't go hungry as well. During this, everyone got to talking with the Z-Fighters thanking them for their help and getting to know them. Though eventually, one sight caused everyone to stare in disbelief.

"I have no words," Weiss said.

"This is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen in my life," Ren commented.

"It kinda explains a lot." Yang pointed out as they watched the spectacle.

Jason, Goku, and Vegeta were eating a mountain of food, one that could feed the entirety of the people there by themselves. Sometimes they would even argue or fight over a piece of food as they conversed with one another.

"So, what happened to your tails?" Jason asked.

"Mine was removed by Kami so that I didn't turn into a giant ape when I see a full moon," Goku answered.

"I lost mine during battle," Vegeta responded, not revealing the full details.

"I guess you are safe to keep yours here since your moon is all broken." Goku pointed out.

"Yeah, there's only one place I can turn were moonlight is highly concentrated," Jason explained.

"By the way, Arrow, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Vegeta voiced.

"Yeah, what's up, Vegeta?" Jason inquired.

"How old are you?" Vegeta questioned.

"How old am I? I'm seventeen. Why?" Jason asked.

"I'm curious too, Father, why does it matter?" Trunks questioned.

"Because I wanted to figure out how he was a full-blooded Saiyan yet still so young since Planet Vegeta was destroyed almost thirty years ago," Vegeta answered.

"Wait, your planet was named after you?" Yang questioned.

"No, it was named after my father, the king," Vegeta responded.

"Wait, so you're the prince?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Super Kami Dende, please don't engage him on that." Piccolo pleaded.

"That's correct I am the Prince of the Saiyans Vegeta!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Great, like we don't already have to hear him goading over us already." Piccolo sighed.

"Wait, does that mean I have to address you as Prince Vegeta then, or should I just call you Vegeta?!" Jason asked, panicking about how to treat Vegeta.

"Just call him Vegeta. It's not like he's really a prince anymore right since we're all that's left." Goku answered.

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded.

"But earlier you said that the Saiyan homeworld was destroyed almost three decades ago, but Jason is supposed to be from there how is that possible?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, I have some memories of my homeworld that came up back at Beacon, but if it was supposed to be over thirty years ago, then shouldn't I be around thirty years old?" Jason asked.

"Assuming that Arrow was sent here in a Saiyan pod, then he may have been put stasis during his trip here. This would cause him to not age for however many years he was flying through space, so while physically you may be seventeen, you are truly around thirty like Kakarot." Vegeta explained.

"Huh, that's weird thinking about it," Jason commented as his friends stared at him in shock.

"By the way, my memories from when I was a baby surfaced about a year ago is that also something that happens with us Saiyans?" Jason asked.

"No, we Saiyans have good memories," Vegeta answered.

"But have you ever hit your head really hard?" Vegeta questioned.

"I was hit in the head by an Ursa as a kid. It's what gave me this scar." Jason responded, pointing to the scar above his right eye.

"Then, that may have caused your memories of Planet Vegeta to burrow in your mind not to resurface until years later," Vegeta replied.

"It is rare, but there have been a few recorded events of Saiyans hitting their head really hard while they're young and losing their programing and memories," Vegeta explained.

"Wait I hit my head really hard when I was a kid why didn't that happen with me?" Goku asked.

"Probably because you hit your head too hard, idiot," Vegeta answered. Afterward, everyone went back to celebrating their victory over Cooler and Talon, seeing as no one had lost their lives during the battle, thanks to the Z-Fighters.

"So who's this King Kai you guys talked about who told you about us?" Blake asked.

"King Kai is the Kai of the northern galaxy which both this planet and Earth reside he is able to watch the people of each planet without having to actually physically be there," Piccolo answered.

"What's a Kai?" Jaune asked.

"The Kai's are the gods of the universe, starting with the Kai's same as King Kai the northern, southern, eastern, and western Kai. Above them is the Grand Kai, who oversees them, and then it is rumored that there is a Supreme Kai who oversees the entire universe." Piccolo explained.

"Wow, that's amazing," Pyrrha commented.

"So Trunks, where did you train on Earth?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I trained wherever I could with my master Gohan until he died." Trunks answered.

"Wait, Gohan, like Gohan over there?" Ruby asked.

"No, you dunce it was obviously someone else!" Weiss scolded.

"Actually, it was that Gohan though at the same time not exactly." Trunks pointed out.

"I don't understand," Nora said.

"For once, I can agree with you there," Ren replied.

"The thing is I come from seventeen years in the future in my time the Earth was ravaged, and humanity was near extinction due to a pair of androids." Trunks began.

"I wasn't strong enough to defeat them on my own, so my mother built a time machine so that I can go back in time and save Goku who died of a heart disease so the events of my time wouldn't happen." Trunks finished.

"You're a time traveler come to save the future that's so cool it's like a story of a hero!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks." Trunks thanked as he killed a black bug that tried to touch him.

"Wait, if you already saved Goku, why are you still in this time?" Weiss asked.

"You see, it seems time travel didn't work exactly how you'd think instead of fixing my time. I created a new timeline this one separate from my own where the androids are stronger, and a new threat has emerged. There are even subtle changes from my own time beyond that." Trunks explained.

"So I decided to stay and help, and hopefully, by the end, I'll be strong enough to save my own timeline." Trunks added.

"Wait, so if that's true of this being a new timeline, then what happened to us in your timeline?" Elias asked now that he was back to his normal state.

"I have no idea, to be honest. I never knew this place existed or that there was another Saiyan out there until now, so best guess is whatever was happening here before we came happened without interruption." Trunks answered.

Ruby put a hand on her chest, remembering what the Metal Cooler was about to do to her before Trunks had saved her, meaning that in his timeline, she most likely had died, so knowing this, she thanked him once more.

"So what's Earth like are there Grimm there too?" Nora asked.

"Grimm? What's a Grimm?" Trunks asked.

"They're big evil creatures that aim to kill every human and faunus," Ruby explained.

"You don't have Grimm or anything attacking you all?" Weiss questioned.

"Nope save the few times the world is threatened like the androids. There is nothing like that on Earth." Trunks answered.

"Wow, so what's life like there?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just normal as life is here save all the defenses and armed people also cities are much bigger at least that's how I've been seeing it now in my timeline well I don't want to ruin the happy mood here." Trunks responded.

During this time, Jason had finished eating and snuck away from the group to look down upon Atlas as it was slowly repaired. It seemed everything had come full circle, and people had suffered because of him.

"Hey, Jason, why you out here?" Goku asked as he joined him.

"Oh hi, Goku, I was just thinking is all," Jason answered as he turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong you look down?" Goku questioned.

"It's just that so many people could have died today, and if it wasn't, thanks to you and the others coming so many would have died all because of me," Jason answered.

"Because of you? How are you to blame here?" Goku asked, not understanding what Jason said.

"Cooler and Talon both wanted to get revenge on me, and that caused the destruction here because it was part of their plan," Jason explained.

"I still keep thinking to myself that it would have been better if I never landed here on this planet because no one would have to suffer because of my presence. Though I am grateful to be here with my friends and with Neo and it helps to have them, but even so." Jason added.

"I know what you mean, back on Earth, my friends and I are about to face off against an enemy of our own named Cell. He's killed countless thousands of people, and he will continue with the universe if we don't stop him." Goku began.

"But the sole reason that he was created was to kill me," Goku revealed.

"It may be hard, but the best thing to do is to continue moving forward and get stronger so that you can protect the people close to you as well as the innocent people," Goku explained as he turned and looked at Gohan who was talking with Yang and Blake.

"Or at least make sure that when you pass on, there will be someone left behind to continue to protect them for you." Goku finished as Jason looked at him with a smile.

"You know you're right, thank you, Goku." Jason thanked.

"I wish I could help you with your problem to kill Cell, but I am still needed here. I hope you understand, Goku." Jason said.

"It's no problem besides if anything goes wrong, we still have the Dragon Balls," Goku replied.

"Dragon Balls, what are those?" Jason asked.

"They're seven magical orbs that once gathered together will grant you any wish you want, whether that be to become super-rich or bring the dead back to life!" Goku answered.

"Such things actually exist?!" Jason questioned, thinking about Evan and Mura.

"_If I had that, I could bring them back." _Jason thought.

"Yep, we just got them back too with our new guardian Dende who's a Namekian like Piccolo," Goku answered.

"_Just got them back huh, I shouldn't ask about it. They need it much more than I do." _Jason thought as he and Goku rejoined the others.

"So, where's Asher?" Yang asked.

"I brought him to Penny's father, who is going to repair his right arm and remove the Ki infuser from his chest," Damian answered.

"I can't believe that there is a power similar to Ki here on Earth. We've never even heard of aura." Gohan commented.

"To be fair, Gohan most people on Earth don't even know Ki exists either." Piccolo pointed out.

"If you want, we can unlock your aura for you. It could make you a little stronger." Blake offered.

"Sure, I don't mind," Gohan replied, grabbing a black bug in his hand and crushing it.

"I'll pass," Piccolo said as he also crushed a black bug that came near him. Blake then walked up to Gohan and unlocked the boy's aura, which quickly combined and converted itself into Ki.

"How do you feel?" Yang asked.

"I think I'm a bit stronger, but otherwise, I don't feel a difference, but thank you anyway." Gohan thanked.

"What's this about other power?" Goku asked as he and Vegeta walked up to them.

"They were explaining about the native power of the planet Dad, it's fascinating it's similar to Ki but at the same time different though it works together with it," Gohan explained.

"Wow, that's cool!" Goku exclaimed.

"Would you like us to unlock your aura as well?" Blake asked.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Goku smiled.

"I don't want it either," Vegeta replied.

"Well, other than that, they also have some magical powers too, isn't that cool Dad," Gohan said.

"Really, magic, how does that work?" Goku questioned.

"It's the maiden powers. There are four in total, including Yang and myself. The power allows us to control any element of our choosing, and when we die, the power passes on to another young woman." Amber explained.

"Tsk relying on power given to you is pathetic," Vegeta commented.

"Come on, Vegeta, that's a bit harsh. I think it's pretty cool!" Goku replied.

"Yeah, and it's not like they have a choice. They need that power to fight to protect others." Gohan agreed.

"Whatever," Vegeta said as he turned to leave, squashing a black bug that tried to touch him.

"Sorry about him Vegeta can be like that sometimes I think that this maiden power sounds really cool even if it was given to you I would suggest to keep training with it to find new uses for it and make it your own!" Goku exclaimed, crushing another black bug that came near him.

As they talked, Jason joined up with Elias as the two talked about his new power that he had gained. During this time, Neo rejoined with Jason this time, locking arms with him so as to not let him get away from her again.

"So, what are you going to call this new form, Elias?" Jason asked.

"I don't know I don't like how Super Tuffle sounds, so I've been thinking over several other names for it at the moment I have my Pride Form since I am the clone of Talon's pride," Elias answered.

"Or maybe I will go with True Tuffle," Elias added.

"It's not too bad. I like it compared to Super Tuffle." Jason replied.

"By the way, I've been thinking about something," Elias said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jason asked.

"Goku said that you made Super Saiyan your base form like we've theorized, right?" Elias questioned.

"Yep," Jason answered.

"Well, your Primal State is another power-up you can use have you ever tried combining the two?" Elias asked.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea I need to become stronger anyway, and that just might be the thing to do it!" Jason exclaimed.

"Neo, do you mind letting go so I can try it really quick?" Jason asked.

"_Fine, but right after, I'm going to hold onto you again." _Neo asserted.

Jason stepped away then began to use his Primal State along with Super Saiyan. At first, it seemed to be going well with his power slowly rising, but then he felt a great pain in his head.

It was as if his mind was being split apart between man and beast, driving him towards a primal rage much stronger than he normally felt when he first used the state. Jason immediately stopped the transformation and fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Nope, that's not going to work," Jason said as Neo rushed to his side.

"You okay?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, just felt like my head was splitting if I was going to continue, I think I was going to go insane," Jason explained.

"_I don't know if I could have ever come back if I fully committed to that." _Jason thought.

Afterward, everyone celebrated for a little while longer enjoying themselves as Goku taught Jason how to sense energy on a large scale. But soon, it was time for the Z-Fighters to be on their way back to Earth as they gathered around Goku.

"Thanks for the food, it was great!" Goku thanked.

"Thank you, Goku, everyone I'll never forget what you've done for me and in the future if you ever need any help just give me a call." Jason thanked shaking Goku's hand.

"I hope to see you all again," Gohan said.

"We hope to see you too. You guys can come visit at any time!" Nora replied.

"Hey, Arrow," Vegeta called, getting Jason's attention.

"Never forget your Saiyan Pride," Vegeta told simply without any other word.

"I won't ever forget it. Thank you, Vegeta." Jason thanked, causing Vegeta to smirk a little. The Z-Fighters then returned to Earth, leaving everyone to plan on what to do now.

"What now do you think we're still going to fight Salem after this?" Ruby questioned as the majority stayed silent.

"No, we won't," Ironwood answered as he joined them.

"General, are you finished dealing with the aftermath?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes, everyone is safe and sound, but due to the damage, this attack caused, we need to focus our resources on rebuilding Atlas instead of developing our method of finding Salem," Ironwood answered.

"It's fine. The people need to come first." Pyrrha replied.

"We don't need to find a way to find Salem I know exactly where she is," Jason informed, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"But how?" Ironwood asked.

"Goku taught me how to sense energy on a larger scale. I can now sense everyone on Remnant, including her." Jason answered.

"How do you know it's her?" Yang asked.

"Because her energy is dark and twisted, and she's surrounded by her minions whose energy I recognize," Jason explained.

"Can you put it on a map?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes, I can, but if we do this, one thing needs to happen," Jason answered.

"What would that be?" Ironwood questioned.

"They'll most likely be expecting us, so we'll need an army just in case, and after today people are going to look for answers, so the truth has to be revealed to the public, the entire truth about Salem and about Cooler and the Tuffles," Jason explained.

"I understand I planned on doing that anyway consider it done," Ironwood replied.

"This entire process will take a while, so get ready for war." Ironwood declared.

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

"It seems we weren't able to get the blood of those fighters." Watts pointed out as he and Hazel stood with Salem in the throne room.

"No, we were not, but that's fine Coda will be strong enough without it, and now with Cooler dead, I will finally finish Coda's creation as I told you before, do not disturb me until I am done," Salem replied.

"As you wish, how long will the process take?" Hazel asked.

"There is no way to know Coda is the first of his kind, so wait patiently for me to be done, and once I am, I will create an army to engage whatever Ozpin may throw my way," Salem answered as she entered her underground chamber.

* * *

_Our heroes are triumphant over Cooler, thanks to the help of the Z-Fighters. However, now Salem is free to finish her creation Coda how strong will it become find out soon! First, Trunks explained to our heroes the nature of time travel explaining that he had no idea they existed in his timeline what happened there Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I had a whole lot of fun writing it, and if you're wondering, this will not be the last time we see the Z-Fighters (All of them at least), but I won't say when you'll see them again. Next Chapter will be the technical end of the Cooler arc, and after it will begin a shorter arc called the Coda arc.**

**Also, you read right next chapter will be a special one, not only being the thirtieth chapter of this story! But it will explain what happened to everyone in Trunks's timeline during these events. Since it happens in his timeline, be prepared for a story that says, "And then he died too." Literally, I can't express it here how bad things are there (Since shit's always worse in Future Trunks' Timeline).**

**Now on a few things, Jason will not use his Primal State with Super Saiyan. This is because, like a reviewer said, it would be a 500 times multiplier making it way too overpowered for this part of the story, but don't worry, the idea will come back in a different form eventually.**

**Also, to point out another review that I kept seeing about the maiden powers and the Saiyans reaction to them, I put in this chapter what their opinions would be. Which is they wouldn't really care. Goku (and Jason too) would think that the power is cool but not want it, and Vegeta has no respect for it. **

**They have no reason to want to tell anyone to get rid of it, especially since they know the people who have it need it to protect others and themselves. The people of Remnant would all the help they can get against people like Cooler.**

**I mean, the Maiden powers are something that everyone needs not only to protect people but to get the relics too. Either way, there is no reason for me to have any Saiyan character tell any maiden to get rid of their power.**

**On how strong Cooler was in this part of the story, I know that he was technically fighting two SSJ grade 4's and one SSj grade 2, making it seem like he may be as strong or stronger than Cell, but at this point, he is weaker than him by a little. This is because, during Perfect Cell and Goku's fight, he was holding back, and I'd say Cooler is just under Perfect Cell (and way weaker than Perfect Cell after he comes back from blowing up).**

**Finally, here is a little Omake about Mura's backstory it will be a little short but have all you need to know, so see you all next time!**

* * *

Remnant's Saiyan Mura's Story

_Mura is the master of our hero Jason but who is he and who taught him this is the answer!_

* * *

Mura looked over at the rising sun enjoying the morning air as he oversaw the training of his two new pupils. Jason and Evan were sitting side by side, meditating, trying their best to bring out Ki. Though they just started, Mura could tell that they held immense potential, reminding him of his own training one hundred and twelve years ago.

**One Hundred Twelve Years Ago…**

When Mura was twelve years old, the world was very different from what it was in the present time. The Huntsman academies had yet to be built, and huntsman and huntresses were few in number. Mura himself was an orphan who learned to survive off the land without aura of any kind.

He learned to live off the land in piece never using violence unless he had too, but he always sought something more a purpose in life. Eventually, he heard of a master of martial arts who offers training to those he finds worthy. Though Mura never cared for violence, the challenge intrigued him, seeing that this master barely trained anyone.

Following every lead, he could find Mura eventually found a mountain whose peak reached above the clouds. It took him a couple of days before he reached the top, and once he did, he seemed to be alone in the ancient-looking complex.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Mura questioned, being answered by silence.

Mura walked around, exploring the complex as it seemed almost abandoned with cobwebs everywhere. After he explored the entirety of the abandoned complex, he was left in the courtyard, where he saw a lone old man with a staff who sat on the ground.

"Um, hello, sir, are you the martial arts master?" Mura asked.

The man did not give Mura a response, so he circled the man looking to see how to get his attention. It seemed as if the man was asleep, so Mura tried several different ways to wake him up like shouting, clapping his hands, and poking him, but nothing worked.

Mura then looked at the man's staff and grabbed onto it, and once he did, the old man's eyes sprung open. He quickly took his staff closer and jumped high up into the air and landed across from Mura, staring at him. Then looking around him, he sighed in relief.

"Oh good for a second there, I thought I was dreaming again." The man sighed as he walked over Mura.

"Who are you, young man?" The man asked.

"My name is Mura," Mura answered.

"Hello, Mura I am Adrian it is a pleasure to meet you." Adrian introduced himself.

"Now one question, what day is it?" Adrian asked.

"It's Thursday," Mura answered.

"THURSDAY WHAT THE….KAI!" Adrian yelled, and a man seemingly teleported out of nowhere next to the man.

"Oh, you're up. It's been a while." Kai greeted as he appeared.

"I told you to wake me up after an hour, and you let me sleep for four days what the hell!" Adrian scolded.

"I got high sue me, but it was four years, not days," Kai informed.

"FOUR YEARS ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Adrian yelled.

"How is that possible to sleep that long?!" Mura questioned.

"Uh, I should have known you'd do something like that, oh well please clean up while I tend to the guest," Adrian ordered. As Kai did as he was told, Adrian turned to Mura and kneeled down to his level.

"So what brings you here, boy?" Adrian asked.

"I heard that there was a martial arts master on the top of this mountain I wanted to train under him to give me a purpose," Mura answered.

"Well, you looked in the right place. I am said martial arts master though I do teach in other forms of combat, but that all depends if I deem you worthy." Adrian replied.

"So how will this work, sir?" Mura asked.

"Just stand still," Adrian answered as he places his hand on Mura's head. Suddenly Mura felt an odd presence as if Adrian had entered his mind.

"You are a kindhearted young man. I would be happy to train you." Adrian said.

"Wait, what did you just do?" Mura questioned.

"I read your mind to see your character just as I did with everyone who has come here, but you are the first to past my test in the last fifty years," Adrian answered.

"But know this the training I offer is very unorthodox and teaches of a power much greater than aura or semblance, so if you wish to forgo this training now is the time," Adrian advised.

"I'd like to stay," Mura replied.

"Good, I see a bright future ahead of you a long, fulfilling life," Adrian said as he took Mura on a tour.

* * *

**Five Years Later…**

Mura had taken to the training well, showing great potential in Ki and foresight. Soon he was strong enough to beat Adrian in combat as the student became the master.

"Great job, Mura, you've mastered Ki as much as I have. Continue meditating and practicing this way I believe you will find the secret to living longer as I have." Adrian congratulated.

"Thank you, master, I'm glad to make you proud." Mura thanked.

"But I wish to ask you something?" Mura asked.

"What is it, Mura?" Adrian questioned.

"What should I do now that my training is done?" Mura asked.

"You can do whatever you want, Mura, your future is for you to decide. That's something I noticed that you have trouble finding a purpose in life, but know that you must find your purpose yourself." Adrian answered.

"But if you want to see, just look into the future like I taught you but know that doing so sets what you see in stone," Adrian added.

"I see," Mura replied, closing his eyes.

When he looked into the future, he saw a meteor fall from the sky then two boys training together with Ki then a Giant ape. When the vision ended, he saw himself as an old man looking over those children with a smile on his face.

At first, he was startled at the vision, but as he processed the vision, he began to enjoy what his future held. It seemed that he would one day be a master to these boys just as Adrian was a master to him.

"I am happy with what my future holds for me." Mura smiled as he opened his eyes.

"I see what will you do?" Adrian asked.

"I will stay here with you master and find new heights then train the next generation after you," Mura answered.

"A great answer, my student, I welcome the day you become master!" Adrian exclaimed as he patted Mura's head.

* * *

**Seven Years Later…**

Mura held onto his master's staff as he looked upon the grave that Kai had built for him. The day had come where Mura would take his place here as the new master on top of this mountain.

"So you're master now, Mura what are you going to do?" Kai questioned.

"Same thing, Master Adrian, did I know of two students that will come to me in the future, but Kai, I would like you to handle the initial strength training of the students before they come to me if you don't mind," Mura answered.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on them," Kai informed.

"I expect nothing less," Mura replied.

"By the way, how are you not aging?" Mura asked.

"That's my secret bitch." Kai replied as he went to tidy up the complex.

And so years passed on as Mura grew older, and many candidates came to the mountain top, but none were worthy of learning Ki. Some had the potential such as Scarlet Shin, but she declined the offer, and now the day that his vision had shown him has come to pass as he watched Jason and Evan train.

"I have found my purpose, master," Mura whispered as he patted the top of Adrian's grave.

"Hey, master, can you show us how to do this again?" Evan asked, getting Mura's attention.

"Of course, I'll be right there," Mura answered as he walked over to his two students to give them another lesson.


	30. Chapter 30

**Remnant's Saiyan**

**Chapter 30:**

**Future Timeline Special**

_Last Time our heroes defeated Cooler with the help of the Z-Fighters! However, Trunks explained how time travel worked as he created a new timeline! What changes did he make from his timeline find out now!_

* * *

**Months Earlier…**

"Lord Cooler, it seems our troops have found a Saiyan on a planet on our conquer list," Salza reported.

"A Saiyan, you say I thought they died with the Super Saiyan on Earth." Cooler replied.

"It seems this one has had no contact with them and stands alone on this planet," Salza informed.

"I see set a course for this planet. I wish to finish what my brother started and kill this Saiyan to undo the embarrassment my brother and father brought to the family." Cooler ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Salza replied.

_These are one of many differences in Trunks's timeline as Cooler believes that Jason is the final Saiyan, and in turn, so does Talon._

"What are you two planning?" Jason questioned.

"**_We shall kill you, Saiyan, by draining your energy completely to revive me." _**Cooler began.

"**_Then, we shall conquer this planet and create a ship capable of getting off this planet, and I shall return to conquer the universe!" _**Cooler declared.

"**_I personally don't care about conquering the universe, but if it means killing you, Saiyan, I will do it!" _**Talon said.

_But that is not all as a certain lesson that Neo gave Jason resulted in a very different outcome as the seeds of new life was made. Now, what happened without the aid of the Z-Fighters!_

Jason screamed in pain as the last remnants of his energy was being drained from his body. Neo watched helplessly as the man she loved was completely drained as his body went limp and lifeless in front of her.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET SAIYAN I WIN, AND NOW THE UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE!" Cooler shouted in victory as the wires attached to Jason released, causing his body to fall to the ground.

Neo rushed to him, unable to stop the tears coming from her eyes as she picked him up. He laid unmoving and lifeless in her arms. She tried to deny the reality in front of her, but she was unable to.

"_Don't leave me please," _Neo begged as if she was still talking to Jason.

"Neo, we have to go, come on!" Amber pleaded to the unresponsive girl.

"Now what to do with you, vermin?" Cooler wondered as he floated down to their level as Alex prepared an arrow to attack him.

"Hm, what's this?" Cooler questioned as he used his new mechanical parts to scan Neo. As he scanned her, he noticed due to the superior technology Talon had provided that she was pregnant and what aggravated him the most, it was half Saiyan.

"YOU! YOU MATED WITH THE SAIYAN AND ARE WITH HIS CHILD I WILL NOT ALLOW ANOTHER SAIYAN TO BE BORN INTO THIS UNIVERSE!" Cooler declared as he went to attack them.

"You guys go now I'll hold him off!" Alex ordered as Amber yanked Neo away from Jason.

As they ran, Neo looked upon her stomach, wondering if what Cooler said was true. Alex shot several arrows at Cooler to keep him away from them to the best of his ability. Though it proved fruitless as Cooler punched him away and pinned him on the ground.

"You're sacrifice means nothing." Cooler goaded as he crushed Alex's chest, killing him instantly.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Adam began to choke the life out of Blake, and with no aura, she was unable to escape as her vision darkened, and she finally passed. He dropped her lifeless body to the ground as Yang rushed over to her partner.

"Blake! BLAKE!" Yang pleaded as she shook her partner's lifeless body.

"How could you? She only did what was right, and you killed her because out of spite!" Yang cursed.

"Don't talk like you understand human because you're next!" Adam declared.

Before he could grab Yang, his arm was cut off by Damian, who came from the facility, keeping Asher next to a tree. He grabbed onto Yang, and the two jumped away from Adam, who slammed his left fist into the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Adam shouted.

"Are you okay, Yang?" Damian asked.

"No, he killed Blake even though at one time they were friends how could he do such a thing?!" Yang questioned.

"Some people are just that evil or lost Yang. The best thing we can do is beat him for her!" Damian answered.

"I was already planning on that!" Yang yelled as she created a massive fireball and threw it at Adam.

Adam took the attack without hesitation and charged at the two who split apart from one another. Damian sent several energy slashes at Adam, but all were swatted away as Yang came up from behind and landed a strong blow to Adam's head.

Angered, he grabbed onto Yang's leg and threw her onto the ground. He raised his leg in the air to crush Yang's head. He was stopped as Damian used a Serpent Cutter to stab Adam in the shoulder pushing him away from Yang.

Damian was thrown away as Adam pulled out the sword in his shoulder and crushed it. Yang and Damian got up and stared down an enraged Adam who screamed wildly.

"What's going on with him?" Yang questioned.

"Asher said that the Ki infuser can cause a great toll on one's sanity," Damian answered.

"Like this guy wasn't crazy enough!" Yang commented as they jumped back to dodge a punch from Adam.

Asher watched this and saw what would have happened if he would have used the Ki infuser. He was glad he didn't use it but saw that Damian and his friend was going to die if nothing was done.

"_There's nothing I can do to make up for all the things I've done wrong in my life, especially recently, but this will help ease my conscience." _Asher thought as he pressed the button, activating the Ki infuser.

Adam slowly walked over towards the two, who were both low on power. However, his advance was stopped when he was grabbed from behind. Asher put Adam in half of a full nelson since he had only one arm.

"Get back I can't hold onto him for much longer!" Asher ordered as he held Adam back.

"You used the Ki infuser, but what about your semblance?" Damian questioned.

"I won't need it for much longer," Asher answered as he welled up as much energy as he could.

"What is he doing?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go!" Damian replied, grabbing onto Yang and running away, picking up Asher's sword on the way.

Soon the energy Asher released went critical as he and Adam exploded in a violent fury. The explosion killed the two instantly, leaving a small crater behind. Damian and Yang were left alone to gasp at the sight.

"He blew Adam and himself up!" Yang gasped.

"I don't believe it!" Damian commented as the ground beneath them broke, and Elias flew out, looking very different.

"Elias, is that you?" Damian asked.

"Yes, what happened here? I just finished destroying Talon and the factories below?!" Elias questioned. Yang and Damian explained everything that had happened since their departure.

"Dammit, how could I not be there!" Elias yelled as he smashed the ground.

"What about the others?" Elias asked.

"Haven't seen them yet, and I haven't gotten the chance to sense where they are either," Damian answered.

"You two stay here I'll go look for them," Elias ordered as he flew off to go back into the facility.

Before he could even get close to the entrance, the ground exploded, sending Elias backward as Amber and Neo flew out and landed near him. Elias went to their side to check on them as Cooler slowly flew to the surface.

"Well, if it isn't the Tuffle reject come to die with your friends?" Cooler questioned.

"No, I'm here to help them!" Elias responded.

"And you're doing a great job now that the Saiyan and that archer is dead." Cooler replied.

"What!" Elias said, looking back on Neo and Amber for confirmation. Amber nodded as she comforted a crying Neo.

"Alex is dead?" Damian questioned, tearing up.

"Now if you wish to die a quick death step aside so that I may kill the girl who bears the Saiyan's child!" Cooler demanded.

"Neo's pregnant!" Elias replied, shocked at the information.

"I won't let you hurt her or anyone else!" Elias declared as he powered up to full.

"You guys go. This fight is mine!" Elias ordered.

"But you can't fight him alone!" Yang said.

"True, but none of you are in any condition to fight with me, so go!" Elias pointed out.

Yang and Damian quickly went to Amber and Neo and helped them up running as fast as they could away from Elias and Cooler. Cooler attempted to follow them, but he was stopped by Elias as he kicked him in the chin.

"I said you're not going to hurt anyone!" Elias asserted.

"Seems as if you had a very large power increase, but that will not help you for once I've killed you and the girl Talon, and I will make the people create a ship for me to leave this planet!" Cooler replied.

"Sorry to tell you, but Talon's dead Cooler so that won't be happening!" Elias declared.

"WHAT! That cannot be!" Cooler replied.

"It's true because I killed him!" Elias stated.

"NO HOW DARE YOU! I will make you suffer a most painful death for stranding me here on this planet!" Cooler shouted as he attacked Elias.

The two clashed several times around the area, but after a few minutes, Elias could easily tell he alone was not strong enough to defeat Cooler. Even with his new power-up, he had barely enough strength to go against Cooler's newfound power.

"Do you now see the difference between our power scum because I will now use every last bit of this new power to make you suffer!" Cooler declared.

Cooler grabbed onto Elias's head and kneed him in it then threw him away. He then powered up a massive ball of Ki, which he proceeded to throw at the Tuffle. Elias stopped the attack but was pushed back a great distance.

The Tuffle managed to completely negate the attack, but as it disappeared, Cooler came right at him, punching him in the face. Elias was sent flying away as Cooler easily caught up with him elbowing him in the stomach and into the ground shattering it.

Cooler flew down and stood on top of Elias, staring him in the eye. He wrapped his tail around Elias's neck and raised him to his level giving him a quick punch in his gut.

"Do you submit Tuffle?" Cooler asked.

"Never," Elias answered, spitting in Cooler's face.

"So be it." Cooler replied, slamming Elias into the ground several times before throwing him away.

Cooler battered Elias with several attacks, not letting up at all. He wouldn't stop for a second until he heard a bone break, and even then, he just moved on to another area and break a few there. Elias fell to the ground batter and bruised as Cooler dropped onto his back-breaking his spine, then grabbing onto his left arm, dislocating it.

"Had enough Tuffle well, I'd say you haven't suffered yet!" Cooler hissed as he once again picked Elias up with his tail again, proceeding to shoot him several times with small beams.

Once he was done, Elias was left near death as he dropped him to the ground and flew up. Cooler raised his left arm and created a large ball of Ki and tossed it at the crippled Tuffle who could do nothing to stop it he was outclassed and defeated as the ball descended and killed him.

"Thanks to that distraction, I lost my target, but it is only a matter of time with my remaining metal counterparts. I shall exterminate everyone on this planet until I find them." Cooler said as he flew over towards Atlas. The surviving members of the rescue team watched from a distance as Cooler flew towards Atlas, knowing he was going to attack their friends there.

"We have to warn Atlas that he's coming!" Yang yelled as she pulled out her scroll only to see the emergency transmission.

"Atlas is already under siege!" Yang gasped.

"No, it can't be!" Damian commented, looking at his scroll to confirm this.

Wasting no time, Yang called Ruby, but her sister failed to pick up. She tried one more, but once again, she got no answer.

"Please be safe," Yang begged.

"What should we do?" Amber questioned.

"Cooler right now is after Neo, so you get her to safety find somewhere remote and wait there me and Yang will see if we can help everyone in Atlas." Damian asserted.

"Okay, we'll get a boat and head to Anima then to Jason's house his old village may be small enough to go under Cooler's radar," Amber replied.

"Okay, we'll see you there when this is all over," Damian said as he and Yang went to find transportation to Atlas. Unknown to them. However, they were far too late.

* * *

**Atlas…**

Weiss looked in horror as Ruby's body hit the ground after the Metal Cooler blasted a hole right through her body. Nora had also been killed as a Metal Cooler crushed her neck, sending Ren into a rage as he retaliated against it only to get a beam straight through the heart.

Getting back to her feet, Weiss readied herself to avenge her friend, but she soon quickly realized that it was an impossibility. The Metal Cooler that killed Ruby moved behind her too fast for her to register, and when she did notice, it was too late as a large wound appeared on her chest. Due to the wound, Weiss fell to the ground next to Ruby and bled out.

Seeing their friends being killed one by one, Pyrrha, Jaune, and eventually, Penny, who was ordered to by Ironwood, retreated as the general attempted to hold off the Metal Coolers. Needless to say, he died too as a Metal Cooler drove its hand straight into the general's chest.

The three survivors ran through Atlas and encountered many citizens and went to do their duty, attempting to guide them away from the oncoming threat. But that proved to be a death sentence for as soon as they did Cooler himself descended upon them slaughtering everyone Pyrrha, Jaune and Penny included.

**Hours Later…**

Yang knelt down next to the body of her little sister in disbelief, not wanting it to be real. She picked her body up and cried uncontrollably over the pain of losing her little sister. Damian looked around, saddened, seeing that all of their friends had died long before they ever got there.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to die?" Yang questioned as she held Ruby's body close to her.

"I don't know, but we should at least bury our friends to honor them and leave it seems Cooler wiped out all life here in Atlas," Damian answered.

They got to work finding a good plot for them all and burying them next to one another. Yang took what was left of Ruby's hood giving it a quick repair job before putting it on.

"We should say something," Yang said.

"Yeah, we should." Damian agreed.

"We're sorry we couldn't help you all, but we swear to live on and one day defeat Cooler for you all so that your deaths and the deaths of everyone in Atlas will not be in vain," Damian stated.

"I'll never forget all our time together, everyone. I hope you all have a good afterlife and know that I'll miss you all, even you, Jaune. But I'll miss you most of all, little sis." Yang said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Let's go Amber and Neo are waiting on us we need to figure out what our next move will be," Damian suggested.

"Right behind you," Yang replied as they left the graves of their friends.

**Days Later in Saiyatown…**

Yang and Damian couldn't believe their eyes. The entire village had been destroyed and ransacked. Every villager laid dead on the ground and by the indications given it was Cooler's doing.

They quickly ran to Jason's home, which laid relatively undamaged, save a large hole in the roof. Damian opened the door, and he and Yang entered the house expecting the worst, but to their relief Amber at least was safe.

"Amber, you're okay!" Yang exclaimed, happy to see her fellow maiden.

"You two are okay as well. That's good, but what of the others?" Amber asked.

"They didn't make it," Damian answered as Yang looked down.

"I see, so it's just us then," Amber replied.

"What happened here, did Cooler attack?" Yang asked.

"He did he came looking for Neo I guess he and Talon knew that Jason's home was here luckily for us we found a hidden basement to hide in while he was here," Amber explained.

"Does that mean Neo is here as well?" Damian asked.

"She is right now she's sleeping in the master bedroom ever since Jason's death. She's been grieving a lot." Amber answered.

"We've all been," Yang replied, sitting down on the couch.

"What should we do now?" Amber questioned.

"Survive," Damian answered, taking a seat at the table.

* * *

**Nine months later…**

Damian and Yang snuck through the forests of Anima, heading to a nearby town for a supply run. They had decided to stay in Saiyatown for the time being to hide from Cooler, for it would take a long time before he would look there again. Cooler had been going on a rampage, killing mass amounts of people all over Remnant.

They knew, at the very least, that everyone in the main kingdoms were killed with very few survivors left on Remnant. During this time, Yang went to check on her father, but just like with Ruby, she was too late as he was already dead, taking Zwei back with her.

They also took the time to find the rest of their friend's bodies back on Vytal Island and giving them a proper burial, even taking Jason back to his hometown to bury him next to his house. Neo had requested this for as Cooler had found out, she was pregnant with Jason's child and wanted a grave for the two of them to visit.

"When do you think the baby will come?" Yang asked as she and Damian rummaged through an abandoned village.

"Any day now, if I had to guess since I'm not a doctor, I can't say for sure," Damian answered as he grabbed some food and put it into his bag.

"It's a good thing we found all those baby supplies." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, you seem almost excited for it," Damian commented.

"Well, it's nice to see some kind of happiness in this dark time, especially being new life," Yang replied.

"It's still funny how that one time managed to knock her up." Yang laughed as she grabbed some more supplies.

"It's good to see you joking again after all this time," Damian said as they finished, and they left the village. But as soon as they left, a very familiar sound was heard from in front of them.

"Sup maggots, how's it going?" Kai asked as he teleported in front of the two.

"Wha…Kai, is that you?" Damian questioned.

"No shit, maggot," Kai answered.

"You've been alive this whole time!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah, so what?" Kai responded.

"Where were you this whole time?" Damian asked.

"Hiding that Cooler guy is annoying keeps hitting up my mountain peak had to abandon it and my stash." Kai began.

"Eventually, I had to take some wild mushrooms to get high that gave me a really bad trip of which I only recently got out of." Kai finished.

"Why didn't you try to help anyone in Atlas months ago?!" Yang questioned, angry.

"What could I have done that could have changed anything if I went to Atlas I would have died." Kai asserted. Yang sighed and let it go as they went back to Jason's house with Kai following them.

"Why are you following us?" Yang asked.

"I've got nothing better to do, plus I still have plenty of supplies I think you guys need," Kai answered.

"That helps, and in these times we need all the help we can get." Damian pointed out.

"Whatever I'm just glad all we have to do is deal with Cooler at the moment since Salem seems quiet, and Ozpin disappeared or died," Yang replied.

"Cooler killed Salem," Kai revealed.

"Wait, what? How and when?" Damian asked.

"I overheard him talking to himself like a madman from my hiding spot on my mountain. He was talking about punting her into space or something like that. Also, he destroyed some disgusting spore in her basement or whatever." Kai explained.

"That explains a lot," Damian said as Yang's scroll went off.

Yang took out her scroll for thankfully during Cooler's purge. He did not take down any of the CCT towers, most likely not seeing a need to. She gasped as she read the message she had received.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Damian questioned.

"Neo just went into labor," Yang answered.

"She did?!" Damian asked.

"Yep, we need to go now!" Yang asserted.

"I can take you there now," Kai said.

"Alright, do it!" Damian replied as the two grabbed onto Kai, who teleported them right into Jason's old home.

"Okay, let's do this!" Damian said.

"You are going to stay here with Kai while Amber and I help Neo." Yang asserted as she went into the master bedroom.

"Okay," Damian replied, sitting down on the couch with Kai.

After several hours of awkward silence since Neo didn't let out any groans of pain in the house, a small cry was heard in the master bedroom. Yang and Amber walked out, smiling as the cries became louder, indicating that the baby was born.

"It's a girl, and if you couldn't tell, she's not a mute," Yang exclaimed.

"She even has a tail," Amber added as they closed the door.

"Giving her some privacy?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, she asked for some time alone with her new baby," Yang answered.

"We should find a way to keep her quiet though when a patrol comes by," Amber suggested.

"She's right. We don't want Cooler to find her." Damian agreed.

With Neo, she was holding onto her new child, cradling her baby in her arms as it began to laugh and open its eyes. She had Neo's eyes and Jason's hair as well as his tail as she raised a hand grabbing onto Neo's finger with a smile.

"_I will protect you." _Neo thought as she began to think of names for her daughter.

She then looked at one of the many pictures of Jason with his mother Scarlet giving an idea and a smile. On that day, Scarlet Shin the Second was born daughter of the late Jason Shin and Neopolitan.

* * *

**Seven Years Later…**

Scarlet ran around the forest, hopping from tree to tree as she ran from Yang. She kept high and never stopped running to keep ahead of Yang, but it seemed as though Yang was catching up. Soon she was caught by Yang, who used her weapons to push herself in front of Scarlet.

"Got you!" Yang exclaimed as she grabbed onto Scarlet. Yang now wore a rough brown jacket with a Yellow shirt underneath with tan cargo pants. Around her neck and over the back of her jacket was what remained of Ruby's hood.

"No fair, Auntie Yang, you cheated," Scarlet complained. Scarlet's hair was short ending just under her ears she wore a black jacket and pants with a red belt and boots reminiscent of her father's original Gi colors.

"How did I cheat?" Yang questioned as they got to the ground.

"You can't use your weapons. It gives you an unfair advantage!" Scarlet pouted.

"Oh, please, how would I be able to catch you if I didn't use it?" Yang questioned as they walked home.

"Besides, if I wanted to cheat, I would grab your tail." Yang teased as Scarlet cradled her tail, not liking it being touched.

"Hey, Auntie Yang, when can I start training to fight?" Scarlet asked.

"I can't say, Scarlet. That's for your mom to decide." Yang answered.

"But I don't think she wants me to fight though every time I ask, she looks sad and just tells me maybe when I'm older," Scarlet replied.

"Can't say I blame your mom. She's concerned about your safety, and while Grimm we can handle Cooler is another story." Yang began.

"Ever since your dad died, she's been very defensive, especially of you kiddo she just doesn't want what happened to him to happen to you." Yang finished.

"Auntie, what was my dad like?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh Jason, he was pretty cool, he was the strongest guy I knew and always put the lives of others before his own. He even saved my life and your mom's, but he always blamed himself for certain events." Yang explained.

"He was also one of the friendliest guys you'd ever meet, always looking to make new friends he said that he was inspired by your grandmother. But overall, he also loved to fight if he wasn't hanging out with us or in a class he was either training or eating." Yang added.

"Do you think my dad would have liked me?" Scarlet questioned.

"What kind of question is that if Jason was still here, he would love you, Scar, he would probably train you himself." Yang consoled.

Scarlet smiled happy with Yang's answer as they reached their home in Saiyatown. Over the years, the surviving members calling themselves Team DANY (Danny) rebuilt Jason's old home with Kai's help expanding it and cleaning up the village burying all the dead bodies.

Once they entered the house, Damian was sitting at the kitchen table looking over a map. Damian had grown a small beard and wore a gray short-sleeved jacket and black pants with Asher's sword and his own short sword on his back.

"Hey, you two, how was tag?" Damian asked as he watched them enter the house.

"It was fun, but Auntie Yang cheated." Scarlet pouted.

"I told you, little miss, using my weapons is not cheating." Yang defended, walking over towards Damian.

"Where are the others?" Yang asked.

"Neo and Amber went on a supply run for the you know what and Kai he's doing…you know his thing," Damian responded.

"Hey, Auntie Yang, Uncle Damian, I'm going to visit Dad," Scarlet said as she opened the front door.

"Okay, be careful," Yang replied.

Scarlet exited her home, and she walked over to where her father's grave was on a hill adjacent to the house. She knelt down next to the grave, looking at it, thinking about what to say. Jason's grave had a small tombstone with a pole sticking out with Evan's bandana attached to it flowing with the wind.

"Hi, Dad. I wish you were here." Scarlet began.

"Today's my birthday. I think everyone's preparing a surprise for me, so that's exciting." Scarlet continued wiping away some tears.

"I'm always told about what you're like, and I think I have a pretty good idea now, but I really wish I could have met you and that Cooler wasn't here." Scarlet finished.

"I wonder what you would do if you were here?" Scarlet wondered.

Scarlet then felt a hand grab her shoulder as she turned and saw her mother behind her. Neo now wore a black and pink coat split between the two colors in the middle with a white shirt underneath and black pants. She had also cut her hair short and still wore Roman's hat.

"Mama!" Scarlet exclaimed, giving her mother a hug her tail wagging with joy.

"How was the supply mission did it go well?" Scarlet asked.

Neo nodded and used sign language to speak to her daughter, telling her of what happened during their supply run.

"So still no sign of other people?" Scarlet asked as she and Neo walked back to the house. Neo shook her head as they reached the house stopping in the front.

"Aren't we going inside, Mom?" Scarlet asked.

"_We will, but I wanted to give you something first." _Neo signed.

Neo brought out two arm guards that seem to have been adjusted to fit Scarlet, who took them from her mother. She immediately put them on seeing a perfect fit for her, giving her a big smile on her face.

"_Those used to belong to your father, and it took me a while to adjust them for you," _Neo explained.

"Thank you, Mommy." Scarlet thanked, giving her mother a hug her tail wagging once more. Neo opened the door showing everyone else gathered around a cake with several candles on it.

"Happy seventh birthday, Scarlet!" Everyone cheered as Zwei barked in agreement.

They started a small party to celebrate Scarlet's birthday as Neo told her daughter that she can begin training to learn how to fight. It was one of the happiest days of Scarlet's life, one that she held very dear.

After that day, her training began as Kai and Yang helped strengthen her up, and Neo taught her how to fight and be nimble on her feet. Eventually, Scarlet began to become a natural martial artist like her father.

Scarlet quickly picked up on her training. Eventually, Kai explained to her the beginnings of Ki. Though not as good as Mura in instructing Ki, he was able to teach her the basics. However, they had to do this training sparingly, for it seemed that Cooler was able to detect the power.

It turned out to be true when Scarlet was allowed to go on a supply run with the others and was attacked by a Grimm. She instinctively used Ki and managed to kill it, but that alerted Cooler of their location. That was the first time Scarlet had ever known fear when she laid eyes on the tyrant or at least the Metal Cooler he was controlling.

"**_After many years of killing the vermin of this world. I finally find the ones I have been looking for as the last survivors." _**Cooler commented as the Metal Cooler landed.

"You're lying. There's no way we're the last ones!" Yang argued.

"**_Deny it all you want. I don't care, but have you seen another person besides yourselves anywhere?" _**Cooler pointed out as he approached them.

Everyone moved in front of Scarlet, hiding her from Cooler. She knew the reason having been told by her mother of her Saiyan heritage. Her mother had told her that Cooler wanted them all dead, including her. But seeing the tyrant up close made things seem even more real.

"We won't go down without a fight!" Damian declared drawing his weapons.

"**_I know I would be disappointed if you didn't." _**Cooler replied as he spotted Scarlet behind Neo.

"**_So the bastard spawn of the Saiyan had been born! This is too perfect I shall kill you all here starting with her!" _**Cooler declared as he sped towards the group.

Yang sprung into action as she punched at the Metal Cooler. However, her attack was caught, and the Metal Cooler backhanded Yang in the gut. She was thrown out of the way by the attack as the Metal Cooler advanced forward.

Damian and Amber attacked Cooler, staying between him and Scarlet as Neo held on to her daughter. Cooler easily broke through Amber and Damian's defense, knocking Amber away and throwing Damian into a tree.

"Please stop," Scarlet begged as she watched the people she considered family be beaten mercilessly in front of her.

A recovered Yang threw a ball of flame at Cooler, who was unharmed as he shot a small beam towards Scarlet, but her image shattered as Neo used her semblance to save her daughter. Neo and Scarlet hid behind a rock as the others fought with Neo covering Scarlet's ears and eyes so she wouldn't have to see or hear anything.

"_Why? Why did this have to happen? Why does he have to kill everyone because of me?" _Scarlet questioned as Yang was tossed through several trees next to them.

Scarlet could not take it anymore. She didn't want the people she cared about to be hurt anymore. She wrestled her away from her mother, who tried to get her back, but it was too late as Scarlet went around the boulder she hid behind.

"**_So the final Saiyan decides to show itself have to say I didn't expect it to be a little girl." _**Cooler goaded as he chocked Damian.

"That's sexist." Damian pointed out.

"**_And this is a fist." _**Cooler replied, punching Damian and the gut.

"STOP IT!" Scarlet shouted, getting Cooler's attention.

"STOP HURTING MY FAMILY!" Scarlet cried as power surged around her.

Cooler was not prepared for what happened next for years of not having to fight seriously. He was utterly vulnerable to Scarlet's attack. She released a large blast, which incinerated the Metal Cooler, and after expending so much energy, she passed out due to exhaustion. Neo quickly picked up her daughter, checking to see if she was okay. To her relief, she was, and they regrouped to head back to the house.

"He's going to be expecting us in this area now." Damian pointed out.

"We're probably going to have to relocate now even though it may be hard," Amber suggested.

"Can we also talk about how Scar just destroyed one of Cooler's metal bodies?" Yang questioned.

"Well, she is half Saiyan and Jason's daughter, so she's powerful but I think Cooler was toying with us probably he forgot what it was like to fight someone with power," Damian answered.

"Either way, we need to go no doubt his main body is on its way right now," Amber said.

Neo couldn't hear anything. The others were saying she was more focused on Scarlet. She was afraid that this day would come, but she knew it had to happen when her training began now. She had to train harder to fight for her life.

* * *

**Eight Years Later…**

Ever since then, Scarlet trained her hardest every day in every aspect of her fighting style martial arts and Ki though she had to find secluded areas to do so. She also had to adjust to the nomadic lifestyle she and the others had to live since to properly train her, she couldn't stay in one place for too long. However, she did visit the gravity dust vein to train under high gravity.

Scarlet did miss living at home, but she knew that if she were to stay there, she would never get strong enough to fight against Cooler. She was now fifteen years old and wore clothes similar to the ones she wore before keeping her hair short like her mom. Currently, she was meditating in her tent to increase the control of her Ki before she had to go to sleep until she was interrupted by her mother coming in.

"Hi, Mom, is something wrong?" Scarlet asked. Neo shook her head as she sat next to her daughter.

"_No, it's just that today's the anniversary of…your father's death." _Neo signed.

"Oh, right, I forgot about it with everything going on," Scarlet replied as she pulled out a picture from her pocket.

The picture was of her father and her mother with all their friends. She was told that this was taken before Cooler first came to Remnant, and she could tell that everyone in the picture was happy, especially her father.

"Do you think there will be a time without Cooler again?" Scarlet asked.

"_I can't say especially since it seems to be true that we're the last people on Remnant, but I think that one day we can defeat him," _Neo answered.

"I keep thinking to myself that there is a way, but I don't know how you told me the way Dad beat Cooler the first time was by turning into a Super Saiyan like that one Cooler said died on another planet but how could I do that," Scarlet replied.

"And even if I can turn into a Super Saiyan or this Primal State, you said that Dad wasn't able to stop Cooler the second time and now Cooler even has all of Dad's strength what can I do?" Scarlet added, crying a little. Neo pulled her daughter into a hug, comforting her as they sat in silence.

"_We'll find a way one day," _Neo assured.

Their moment together was soon interrupted as a small explosion was heard outside. Neo and Scarlet quickly ran outside to see one of the tents exploded, but thankfully no one was inside. Everyone gathered together and watched in horror as a Metal Cooler descended to the ground.

"**_Found you vermin." _**Cooler stated as his metal body landed.

"How did you find us?" Yang questioned.

"**_You could only run from me for so long pests after all you are the last sentient lifeforms on this planet." _**Cooler answered.

"**_This is the end prepare to die!" _**Cooler declared as several Metal Coolers descended from the sky.

Scarlet got ready for battle with everyone, but unlike her first encounter with a Metal Cooler this time, the tyrant was prepared not letting another slip up happen. Cooler completely devastated them and try as she might Scarlet barely held her own against a Metal Cooler.

This was only made worse as more came in to fight her dealing heavy blows, causing severe damage to the girl. She was then ultimately at the tyrant's mercy once a Metal Cooler grabbed her tail, forcing it away from her waist, which it was wrapped around such as her father once did.

"**_Guess you didn't train yourself to resist this weakness did you monkey?" _**Cooler mocked.

"My name is not monkey!" Scarlet asserted, trying to move with all her strength, but with her tail gripped, she was unable to move at all.

Soon everyone was captured and brought into a circle as the Metal Coolers surrounded them. It seemed as if they were waiting on something or someone, and it was evident of who they were waiting for as Cooler himself landed on their camp.

"It took me a while, but after so long, I will finally eradicate the Saiyan race." Cooler smiled as he walked towards the group.

Cooler stood in his final form, still either refusing to turn it off or unable to. Everyone was horrified at the sight of him, some believing that this was how it ended for nothing could save them since Cooler seemingly killed everyone else on Remnant.

"How long have I waited for this day." Cooler said as he stopped in front of Scarlet, grabbing onto her head and lifting her off the ground while a Metal Cooler still held onto her tail.

"I will kill you first Saiyan I will not take any chances." Cooler stated remembering what happened when he killed the Saiyan's friend in front of him. It is what caused him to turn into a Super Saiyan.

Cooler raised his hand, pointing his finger at Scarlet, charging up energy for the kill. Neo watched in horror as once more, Cooler was about to kill someone she cared about more than anyone else. First, he killed the man she loved, and now he was about to kill her only daughter.

Neo wasn't going to let that happen as she used her semblance to free herself from the Metal Cooler's grasp then jump in front of Cooler just as he fired the beam. She blocked the beam by taking her daughter's place, the beam piercing her in the right part of the chest and passing through then just right of Scarlet.

Scarlet was stunned at her mother's actions as she fell to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to lose anyone in her proxy family, but most of all, she didn't want to lose her mother, the woman who cared most about her. When Scarlet first met Cooler, it was the first time she felt fear, but now he caused her to experience another feeling for the first time.

Despair.

"MOM!" Scarlet cried as she looked down upon her mother, who laid bleeding out on the ground.

Her cries turned into a loud scream as her tears disappeared, and her hair began to become spikier and golden blonde, and her heterochromia eyes both turned to the same color being turquoise. Her tail took on the same color as the power emanating from her created a shockwave pushing the Coolers away.

"She turned into a Super Saiyan!" Yang gasped as her Damian and Amber freed themselves in the confusion.

Scarlet was overcome with the power flowing through her unable to contain her feelings and went on a rampage. She attacked every Metal Cooler in sight, dealing some damage to each and shoving it away before she attacked Cooler himself.

Cooler was unfazed by her attacks as she punched him several times in the face and kicked him in the side. He grabbed onto her leg then punched her straight in her face sending her into the nearby hill. Yang and the others ran to Neo's side, putting pressure on her wound as she barely clung to life.

"It's going to be okay, Neo we're going to make you all better," Yang assured.

"_Is…Scarlet…is she…okay?"_ Neo weakly signed. Yang looked up to see Scarlet's futile attempts to attack Cooler as he easily blocked her.

"She's fine right now. You need to worry about yourself." Yang answered. It seemed Neo was doomed to die any second due to blood loss until an all too familiar sound came.

"Sup maggots got a bad situation here, don't we." Kai pointed out as he teleported in front of the group.

"Kai Neo's hurt, we need to get her out of here!" Amber said.

"Yeah, no shit, why do you think I'm here let's go," Kai replied as he picked up a wounded Neo.

"Scarlet forget about them. We need to go!" Yang yelled as Scarlet kept attempting to fight Cooler.

Her plea fell on deaf ears, however, as Scarlet let the rage of a Super Saiyan consumer her as she wasn't thinking straight attacking Cooler wildly. Scarlet attempted to kick Cooler in the face, but he grabbed her leg and threw her through several trees.

"I try to prevent this, and even then, it still happens, but it matters not as I am still stronger than you, Saiyan." Cooler stated as he slowly walked over to Scarlet, who charged at him punching his face.

"Idon'tcareifyou'restrongerthanmeyoukilledmyfatherandeveryoneonRemnantyoumonsterIwon'tletyougetawaywiththis!" Scarlet muttered incoherently continuing to punch Cooler.

"Truly pathetic." Cooler commented, catching Scarlet's fist and crushing it, causing Scarlet to scream in pain.

"I'll call that payback for when your father did the same to me in the very form you're using but know this." Cooler began as he kicked Scarlet upwards.

"He was much stronger than you it this form!" Cooler declared appearing above Scarlet elbowing the Saiyan-Hybrid in the back.

Scarlet fell towards the ground shattering it as she made impact. She laid unconscious on the ground, her hair and tail returning to their original colors as Cooler descended landing in front of her.

"That was underwhelming your father put up a much better fight than you did." Cooler said.

Suddenly Kai appeared behind Scarlet and picked her up, disappearing then reappearing with the others. This caught Cooler off guard as Kai teleported them away from the area far away.

"DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" Cooler yelled as the area around him shattered from his energy.

* * *

**Days Later…**

Scarlet slowly woke up to unfamiliar surroundings remembering the events that had just transpired. She quickly got out of the bed she was placed in wincing at the pain of her hand and looked around the room she was in. The room was small and seemed to have been untouched for years, but that didn't matter to Scarlet.

She looked for her mother but didn't see her in the room, so she exited the room to look some more. Eventually, she found everyone in a living room downstairs, and they were delighted to see that she was okay.

"Scar, you're okay!" Yang exclaimed, hugging Scarlet.

"Yeah, I'm just sore, and my hand hurts," Scarlet replied, raising her bandaged hand.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious it should heal soon," Yang assured.

"Where's Mom?" Scarlet asked concerned for the wellbeing of her mother.

"She's fine, just resting. She lost a lot of blood, but thanks to Kai coming, she'll survive, but I can't say when she'll wake up." Yang answered, sitting Scarlet down.

"Where are we?" Scarlet questioned.

"This is my old home in Patch haven't been here in years save for a few visits, and when we buried Zwei," Yang answered.

Scarlet saw some sadness in Yang's eyes, so she decided not to talk too much about it. They told her that she had been unconscious for about two days and that for the time being, they were going to lay low in the house as Cooler searched for them.

"What does that mean for my training?" Scarlet asked.

"For the moment, it's going to need to be put on hold, especially with Super Saiyan. The minute you use it, he'll know where you are." Damian explained.

"He's right sorry, Scar." Yang agreed.

"I understand. Even so, it's just like I thought I turned Super Saiyan and not even that made me a match for Cooler." Scarlet replied.

"That's just because you're a fledgling Super Saiyan." Amber pointed out.

"A fledgling Super Saiyan, I don't understand," Scarlet replied.

"Your dad once told us that he felt that there was a way to surpass Super Saiyan and before he died, he trained nearly every day with it, and we could sense his increasing strength." Yang began.

"Then, one day, he was in Super Saiyan all the time, basically unable to turn it off but produced no energy to alert anyone, and he was very powerful." Damian finished.

"So eventually, I will be able to train with Super Saiyan like that and be able to become even stronger to be able to defeat Cooler?" Scarlet questioned.

"Well, no, you won't since the second you use it Cooler will know where you are," Amber answered.

"So, what should I do with my training?" Scarlet asked.

"We'll do what we've been doing for your training just more discreet and less with energy use," Yang answered.

"It's going to be a slow ride, and to be honest, who knows if it will pay off, but we have to try," Damian said.

Scarlet nodded understanding, then stood up to visit her mother in the room she was put in. Neo laid unconscious in bed as Scarlet sat next to her, grabbing hold of her mother's hand. She was saddened to see her mother in such a state, but she was happy at the same time that her mother was alive.

"I wish I was able to protect you, Mom, but I promise no matter how long it takes, I will become stronger so that I can defeat Cooler to avenge Dad and everyone that Cooler killed on Remnant," Scarlet vowed.

It took two months before Neo woke up, and then Scarlet began training again much harder completing the gravity training her father came up with years ago in a week. Afterward, she would meditate, increasing her Ki, and do everything she could to become stronger.

In the end, two years had passed, and Scarlet made significant progress from what they could tell. During that time, they left Yang's old home and went around the globe once more to avoid Cooler, and this time they didn't bother to set up a camp and instead opted to make a shelter out of the surrounding area and stay in caves.

While traveling, everyone's spirits were saddened to see more evidence of Cooler's claim as they found no sign of life from anyone other than themselves. But unknown to anyone, a lavender haired Saiyan-Hybrid had just returned from a trip to the past. His return was about to change everything.

* * *

**Age 784 on Earth…**

Trunks landed outside the ruins of Capsule Corp, his home, and entered the house. He had just returned to the future after Gohan had killed Cell and now freed his own time from the android menace. But one thing was on his mind Remnant the world he and the other Z-Fighters went to help the other Saiyan.

"_We were there to help them, but if we weren't like they were here, then what happened?" _Trunks questioned as he approached his mother.

"Trunks, you're back! What happened with the androids?" Bulma asked.

"They're gone for good. We're finally free." Trunks answered.

"After so many years, it's hard to imagine," Bulma replied, some tears of joy coming down.

"Mother, I was wondering something how long would it take you to build a spaceship?" Trunks questioned.

"A spaceship, why would you want one?" Bulma questioned.

"While in the past, I learned of a planet with a human population called Remnant, it was attacked by Frieza's older brother Cooler." Trunks began.

"We went and helped everyone on the planet, and there was also another Super Saiyan there named Jason who was very nice I wish to check on the planet in our time to see what happened." Trunks finished.

"There was another Saiyan out there huh well I think I have some spare parts from previous ships I've made I'd say about two months I can get one ready." Bulma estimated.

"That'll be perfect, thank you, mother." Trunks replied.

* * *

**Two and a Half Months Later on Remnant…**

Scarlet rose from her bed, waking up to the morning, getting prepared to train for the day. They were currently back in her old home in Saiyatown having returned the night before though sadly, they wouldn't stay for too long.

She put on her clothes which now consisted of a red T-shirt, black cargo pants with a red belt, and finally red boots with black straps, and now she stood five foot five. Walking downstairs, Scarlet was met with the sight of everyone already up and armed.

"Is something wrong I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow?" Scarlet asked.

"Somethings not right. Everything's quiet outside." Damian answered.

"In what way?" Scarlet questioned, taking a position by a window.

"There's no birds or any animals. The only thing making noise is the wind contrary to what it was like yesterday." Amber explained.

"_There's a chance he found us, so be careful," _Neo told her daughter, who nodded.

"Where's Kai?" Scarlet asked.

"Stoned off his ass, so he's no help right now," Damian answered.

They all listened carefully as the wind blew outside with the house creaking due to old age. Everyone was on edge. The only reason that the birds, animals, and a few Grimm that roamed the empty village would leave was if something much stronger had come.

Soon the creaking of the house ceased as the air stood still inside the house. Until a light tap was heard from above. The entire roof collapsed upon everyone who dodged the debris or blocking it so that the debris would not hurt them.

"Found you filth, I knew you'd return to one of your frequented areas eventually, and now I will not allow you to escape!" Cooler declared as he descended into the house.

"You're way too persistent, monster!" Yang hissed as she pushed debris off of her and Amber.

"I won't deny it, but this is my favorite pastime. Hunting you all since I can't fly to another inhabited world capable of space travel, I will finish what I originally came here to do exterminating the local lifeforms on this planet and eradicating the last Saiyan!" Cooler replied.

"That's not going to happen!" Scarlet shouted as she turned Super Saiyan and unleashing her full power.

"I see you've become stronger simian, but you still don't hold a candle to me, and I can't still tell you aren't on the same level as your father." Cooler commented.

"I know, but even so, I'll fight to the bitter end like my father!" Scarlet declared as she charged at Cooler, who kicked the girl towards the sky, which had what seemed like a small army of thirty Metal Coolers.

"No need to worry, Saiyan, they won't attack you. I wish to kill you by my own hands, not a robotic proxy." Cooler assured.

"But for your family and friends below, I can't say the same thing," Cooler added as several Metal Coolers dropped to the ground.

"NO!" Scarlet yelled as she went to intercept, but she was blocked by Cooler, who smacked her away.

Unprepared for the sudden attack, Scarlet was disorientated as she broke through several trees. When she stopped herself, Cooler appeared behind her chopping at her, but she just managed to duck under the attack.

Flipping over and onto her hands, she kicked Cooler in the chin sending him into the sky then proceeded to follow him. Scarlet blasted several balls of Ki at Cooler before she reached him, but he deflected each one as he flew at her.

The two clashed and held each other in place, but quickly Cooler overpowered Scarlet spinning around and throwing her towards the ground. The impact created a large crater in the ground as Scarlet picked herself up from the ground.

She quickly backflipped to dodge an attack from Cooler then kicked Cooler in the face. Then She punched him in the chest, pushing the tyrant away then charged a large amount of Ki to attack Cooler.

"Demolition, Cannon!" Scarlet shouted, shooting a large red beam at Cooler.

Cooler held up a single hand, stopping the attack keeping it at bay. He closed his hand, scattering the attack and stopping it completely. The tyrant charged his own attack and blasted it at Scarlet, who crossed her arms to defend herself.

When the blast made impact, she was sent flying back and through several trees until the attack stopped, and Cooler appeared in front of her. Cooler grabbed onto her head and slammed her into the ground several times before throwing her back towards her home.

Scarlet tumbled onto the ground and landed near her father's grave, seeing Evan's bandanna flow with the wind. Cooler landed in front of her seeing the grave approaching it as Scarlet blasted him in the back to stop him from getting closer.

"So you recovered the body. I see it's almost poetic to die next to the remains of your father." Cooler commented as he crushed the tombstone and the pole behind it.

Scarlet was distraught to see that Cooler had desecrated her father's grave as Evan's bandanna landed in front of her. She picked it up, and much like the photos she saw of her father after the Haven event, she tied it onto the upper part of her left arm.

Slowly she got to her feet as Cooler turned back around to face her. The two stared each other down as time seemed to slow down. Scarlet was angry. It was the first time she'd ever been so angry in her life, never knowing that such an evil could exist in the universe.

"How dare you desecrate my father's grave, you monster!" Scarlet yelled as she powered up more. Her golden energy fluctuated, becoming stronger with small sparks forming. **(AN: Not Super Saiyan 2)**

Scarlet charged at the tyrant and slammed her fist into his gut, getting a visible reaction. Refusing to stop, she continued to assault Cooler pushing him back. During this time, the others fought off and ran from the Metal Coolers that attacked them.

Cooler began to use more of his power about half to match Scarlet's power, beginning to turn the tide of battle back to his favor. The two clashed several times around the area as Neo watched them from below when she could from her own fight.

"_Be careful." _Neo hoped as she used her semblance to evade a Metal Cooler.

That proved easier said, or in this case, thought, than done as Cooler began to overwhelm Scarlet. He pushed her straight into the ground burrowing through the dirt below until they shot back out as Cooler threw Scarlet away.

The Saiyan-Hybrid stopped her momentum and flew up to dodge a follow-up attack from Cooler. She blasted him from above, sending him into the ground then proceeded to throw a volley of blasts at Cooler.

The tyrant shot out from the ground and planted his fist into Scarlet's stomach, causing her to cough blood. Cooler then wrapped his tail around her neck, strangling her and punching her several times in the stomach.

"This situation seems similar, doesn't it Saiyan? I do believe that I was going to kill you like this until that vermin got in my way." Cooler pointed out.

"She is not vermin. She is my mother!" Scarlet replied, using all her strength to try and remove Cooler's tail from around her neck, but it would not budge.

"It's useless I am using near my full strength to keep my tail in place. I will not allow you to escape my grasp again, Saiyan." Cooler explained as he raised his hand and pointed at Scarlet.

He began to charge up energy once again in his finger, repeating what he had done two years prior. Everyone looked over in horror at the sight, distracting themselves from their fight, causing the Metal Coolers to be able to land several blows on them.

Neo weakly looked up from the ground to see Cooler prepare to kill Scarlet, and this time there was nothing she could do but watch. She was helpless to do anything to protect the one she loved, just like with Jason seventeen years ago.

Just as Cooler and his metal counterparts were going to kill everyone, they were distracted by a new energy signature that appeared above. They all turned to see a boy descending on Cooler with golden blonde hair and a sword which he used to cut through his tail.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Cooler screamed in pain as Scarlet was freed from his grasp.

The boy then proceeded to cut through each and every Metal Cooler he could get to, including the ones that were going to kill the others. Once he was done clearing out a good chunk of the Metal Coolers there, he flew up next to Scarlet and faced Cooler.

"Impossible you…you are a Saiyan, aren't you!?" Cooler questioned much to the surprise of everyone there.

"That's correct. My name is Trunks son of Vegeta, and I am from Earth!" Trunks declared.

"Impossible my men said that all the Saiyans on Earth died!" Cooler replied.

"Well, they weren't entirely wrong. I'm the last one, and I'm only half Saiyan." Trunks clarified.

"You're a Saiyan?" Scarlet asked as she stared at Trunks, who was a Super Saiyan like her, but it felt different for his power seemed more honed and stronger than her own.

"That's right, and I'm here to help." Trunks responded, causing Scarlet to smile happy for the help given.

"You won't be of much help, Saiyan filth when I kill you and the girl here and now!" Cooler yelled as he attacked the two Saiyan-Hybrids.

Trunks sheathed his sword and split up with Scarlet as they avoided Cooler's attack. Once he was out of the way, he blasted Cooler with a Burning Attack sending the tyrant towards the ground.

Scarlet seeing a prime opportunity intercepted Cooler and kicked him in the head, flipping him over, then blasted him point-blank. This pushed Cooler away a certain distance, so in turn, Metal Coolers began to attack Trunks and Scarlet.

Both made quick work of the Metal Coolers working together to take them out. While the Metal Coolers had the number advantage without Cooler in control of them, they were uncoordinated. Once Cooler returned, there were no Metal Coolers left infuriating the tyrant.

"I did not come all this way just to lose I will kill you all, and then I will take the ship you used to get here and return to my empire!" Cooler declared.

"That's not happening Cooler today you die for every last person you slaughtered!" Trunks replied.

"He's right for my father and the people of Remnant you will die today!" Scarlet agreed as the two lined up together.

Powering up to full the two Saiyan-Hybrids charged at Cooler who charged at them in turn. The three collided with Scarlet and Trunks double-teaming Cooler, who was forced to use more of his power to compensate.

Trunks quickly pulled out his sword and slashed Cooler across the face taking the tyrant by surprise. As Cooler was distracted by the sudden pain, Scarlet used this to kick Cooler in the stomach then hammer him towards the ground.

Following him, Trunks and Scarlet blasted him with several blasts of energy. But Cooler took the brunt of the attacks and grabbed onto Trunks's head and threw him into Scarlet, who caught the fellow Saiyan-Hybrid.

Once their momentum stopped, the two split up as Cooler attacked them once more. Trunks swung his sword at Cooler, but this time the tyrant was prepared as he grabbed onto the blade. Before he could break it apart, however, Scarlet planted her fist into Cooler's spine.

The tyrant cried out in pain as he was thrown away from Trunks and Scarlet, falling to the ground below. As Cooler was made impact with the ground below, Scarlet and Trunks took this time to strategize.

"We need to end him now while he's not at full power since there are only two of us here. We can't take him on if we use everything we have." Trunks advised.

"You're right. I'm not as strong as you or him, so we need to take him out, but how?" Scarlet questioned.

"We combine our strength and take him out with one strong blow." Trunks answered, holding out his sword to Scarlet.

She grabbed onto the hilt with him, and both charged their energy into the blade as Cooler shot out from the ground. The two Hybrids charged full speed at Cooler, who went to blast the two away, but with their combined power and speed, it was too late.

They stabbed Cooler straight through his head and the chip that let him control the Metal Coolers. Letting go of the sword, it shot straight through his head and into the ground, and with a loud scream, Cooler fell to the ground dead.

To make sure that he was dead, Trunks and Scarlet blasted his body apart, leaving nothing behind but a crater below. After seventeen years of hiding and running, the monster that had wiped almost all life on Remnant was dead.

"He's dead," Scarlet said as she and Trunks landed on the ground turning off Super Saiyan.

"He's finally dead." Scarlet cried in joy, having avenged her father and the people of Remnant.

"Thank you, Trunks." Scarlet thanked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It was no problem I know what it's like to hide and be afraid of someone stronger than you." Trunks replied.

"My name is Scarlet, by the way, Scarlet Shin." Scarlet introduced herself as the others slowly made their way to them.

"Shin like Jason?" Trunks questioned, taking Scarlet by surprise.

"How do you know my father's name?" Scarlet asked as the others joined them.

"He knows Jason? That's impossible he died seventeen years ago." Damian denied.

"Yeah, who are you?" Yang questioned, getting up close to Trunks.

"Aunt Yang, he's not a bad guy. He just saved us and helped me kill Cooler!" Scarlet defended Trunks.

"Yes, I mean no harm." Trunks agreed.

"Answer the question!" Yang demanded.

"My name is Trunks Briefs. I come from a planet known as Earth, and I am a half Saiyan." Trunks answered. Calming down a bit, the others relaxed and began to question Trunks some more.

"Why did you help us?" Amber asked.

"When I learned of the situation of this planet, I wanted to help because I know what it's like to live in fear while being hunted down." Trunks began.

"Back on my planet, there were two androids who devastated the planet they killed many of us toying with us like it was a game that is until I finally put them down a couple of months ago." Trunks continued.

"I just wish I found out sooner so that I could have helped the rest of the people of this world." Trunks finished sensing that there was no other person on the planet save the people in front of him.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess you're trustworthy," Yang said. Neo hugged Scarlet, who hugged her back happy that the other was okay. She then signed a message to her daughter to translate to Trunks.

"Mr. Trunks…" Scarlet addressed.

"You can just call me Trunks I don't think I'm that much older than you." Trunks replied.

"Oh, okay, but earlier you mentioned my father's name, did you know him?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, I met him just not the one you all know." Trunks answered.

"Okay, now you're not making sense anymore how can you meet him and at the same time not meet the one we know?" Yang questioned.

"The same way I found out about this planet and all of you." Trunks began.

"You see, I wasn't always this strong, and back on Earth, all seemed hopeless because of the androids. So instead of fighting them my mother built a time machine so that I could go back in time and prevent the death of a man named Goku. This way, the androids would be defeated before they could go on a rampage." Trunks answered.

"A time machine?!" Yang gasped.

"That's right. Unfortunately, time travel didn't work like we thought, so instead of changing our time, I created a new timeline where Goku survived, and new threats came. So I stayed to help and became stronger, and during that time, a man named King Kai told us about Cooler attacking this planet." Trunks added.

"So that means you already met us but a different version of us." Damian assumed.

"Exactly, I've met all of you in that time save Scarlet, and there we stopped Cooler before any of this could occur." Trunks explained.

"So does that mean in this other timeline you made did everyone survive? Did my sister survive?" Yang questioned, looking at Trunks with a hopeful gaze.

"Your sister is Ruby right the girl way too interested in weapons?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, that's her, is she okay?" Yang asked again.

"Yes, she's fine in that timeline, and so is Jason and the rest of your friends." Trunks answered as he pulled out a picture.

"We even took a celebratory picture during the little party the general of Atlas had for us." Trunks said, showing everyone the picture.

The picture was of Jason in between Goku and Vegeta, smiling with the others around them. Yang began to cry as she saw her and Ruby with one another in the background of the picture, and when Damian saw Alex, he did the same.

Neo and Scarlet began to cry when they looked at Jason, who seemed to be really happy. Though they had to suffer through hard times the knowledge that in another timeline that their friends and family were still alive and well made them the happiest they've been in years.

"Thank you." Yang cried, wiping away her tears.

"You know it's been so long now that Cooler's dead, I don't know what to do anymore." Damian pointed out.

"Yeah, we're the last people on this planet what should we do now?" Amber wondered.

"If you'd like I can take you all with me back to Earth there are still many of us alive there rebuilding the ruins left by the androids." Trunks offered.

"Go to Earth, are you sure?" Yang asked.

"Of course though life may be a bit different with no monsters like the Grimm to fight just living a life." Trunks responded.

"I would like that it's been too long since I've lived a simple life," Amber replied.

"I think we'll all take your offer," Damian said.

"But before we go, I want to rebuild my father's grave first," Scarlet stated.

"Of course, take your time." Trunks replied.

Scarlet and Neo walked over towards the remains of Jason's grave, taking the shattered pieces and putting them back together. Once done, they placed flowers over the grave one last time before they left.

"It's over Dad Cooler's finally gone, and now we're starting over again on Earth I hope that's okay that we won't be visiting for a least a while," Scarlet said.

"I happy knowing that you're alive in another timeline so that the me of that time will be able to grow up with you, goodbye." Scarlet finished as she left. Neo knelt down, shedding a tear, and followed her daughter.

"So you maggots heading off-world?" Kai asked as Neo and Scarlet returned to everyone.

"Yep, you want to come, Kai?" Damian responded.

"Nope, I'm going to stay here," Kai replied.

"Really why Kai?" Scarlet asked.

"I got the whole world to myself to do anything I want I will make this like a vacation though I will miss you all this is where I must stay," Kai answered.

"Plus, all my stuff is here, including my stash," Kai added.

"Well, all things considered, we'll miss you, Kai," Amber said.

"I'll miss you all too…goodbye," Kai replied, disappearing.

Soon Trunks took his spaceship out of the capsule, and everyone entered. Scarlet looked back once more at the remains of her childhood home, and of the planet, she was born on before entering the ship. Once on board, the ship took off on course for the planet Earth.

* * *

**Earth One Week Later…**

Bulma stood in front of her home, guiding a crew on the repairs and the new design of Capsule Corporation when her watched beeped. This was an indicator that Trunks was entering the atmosphere, so she went to the backyard and watched as the spaceship landed. The door slowly opened, revealing Trunks and to Bulma's surprise others exiting the craft.

"Welcome to Earth, everyone." Trunks announced as everyone got out of the ship.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Scarlet exclaimed, looking around.

"Well, I wish you told me you were bringing guests Trunks I would have prepared something for them," Bulma said as she approached them.

"Sorry, but without long-range communication, I couldn't tell you." Trunks apologized.

"It's fine now mind introducing me?" Bulma asked.

"This is Scarlet, her mother Neo, and their friends Yang, Damian, and Amber, the only survivors on Remnant." Trunks introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Scarlet greeted, bowing her head a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I just wish we could've helped sooner, but we had our own problems." Bulma replied.

"It's fine being free of Cooler is a relief of its own," Yang said.

"It seems the repairs are going well." Trunks pointed out.

"Yes, it should be done in the next couple of days, and with Capsule Corporation back in action soon repairs of the rest of the world will be turbocharged!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Wow, it sounds like your company is even more powerful that the Schnee Dust Company," Yang commented.

"The what?" Bulma asked.

"It's nothing," Yang responded.

"Well, come on it. I'll cook up some food for you, and by the looks of it, I have to prepare for two Saiyan mouths." Bulma offered walking inside the house.

Everyone slowly entered the building, following Bulma nervous about being on another planet and on how to talk with Bulma and Trunks. As everyone walked up front, Trunks and Scarlet walked in the back.

"Hey, Trunks, can I ask you something?" Scarlet inquired.

"Sure." Trunks responded.

"Would you mind training me?" Scarlet asked.

"Training you, really, you want me to train you?" Trunks questioned, surprised at the notion.

"Yes, I wish to become stronger, and I haven't been able to train to my fullest on Remnant since I was trying to hide from Cooler," Scarlet explained.

"Sure, if you'd like, I can help you get to my level, and one day we can both ascend to the next level together." Trunks replied.

"Thank you. I would like that." Scarlet said as they entered the dining room and to a new beginning.

* * *

_Cooler has been defeated not once but twice in both timelines! Now the survivors of Remnant settle themselves on Earth. Next Time our heroes in the main timeline begin to prepare for the battle with Salem as Salem herself prepares to bring her monstrosity to life!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed the future timeline special, and also if it was not obvious, it is cannon to the story (Duh). I told you things would get dark/bad in this timeline I can't tell you how bad I felt when I had to kill off so many of the main characters it was weird. Now to answer a few questions, some of you may have first about Scarlet and how she even exists here.**

**Like I said in chapter 26, the Neo in the main timeline is not pregnant, but in this one, she did get pregnant, and I made that because of the effect of Trunk's time travel (Hinted at it even).**

**I am putting it on the small differences from the main timeline and his like how androids 18 and 17 are stronger and how androids 19 and 20 were the ones to appear first.**

**I know that it may not be something that could have happened with it, but I'll just do what I want. Next, Scarlet's strength is about half of how strong Jason was in Super Saiyan grade 4 because unlike with Trunks, she was unable to train freely.**

**This is because unlike Future Androids 17 and 18 who killed for fun and didn't focus on it, Cooler made it his mission to wipe out all life on Remnant. He slaughtered people without hesitation, and with his Metal Coolers easily wiped out most of life on Remnant save our survivors.**

**Also, Scarlet is a half Saiyan, and they are said to have more potential than full-blooded Saiyans, so that's another reason she got strong with the training I wrote for her.**

**Also, about Cooler seeing that Neo was pregnant even though only a day has transpired, I know it was unrealistic, but he has greater tech, so that's the excuse though I know it shouldn't be possible, so don't complain it's just a plot reason.**

**Finally, I know the fight with Cooler was short, but I already wrote a large final battle with him last chapter, so I didn't want to just have you guys relive that. But I did want it to be different and still entertaining, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Next Chapter will start the next arc (Coda Arc), and compared to the others, it will be relatively short in comparison since I started to build it up in the beginning of this arc. Check out the new cover art for the new arc now. See you guys next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Birth of a Monster**

_Last Time our heroes defeated Cooler with the help of the Z-Fighters stopping his attack on Atlas. Meanwhile, Jason learns how to sense the energy of everyone on Remnant thanks to Goku and finds out the location of Salem. The witch herself is preparing to finalize her creation named Coda. How long will it take, and how strong will it be? Find out now!_

* * *

**Atlas…**

A week had passed since the battle with Cooler and Talon, and the repairs on Atlas were well underway. Most homes were already rebuilt, with the rest of the repairs, it's estimated to take at least a month. Especially since Jason often helped with the repairs still feeling slightly guilty about what happened.

During this time, Jason expanded his senses to find the Earth to check up on his new friends. Once he found it very far away from Remnant, he was able to, in a sense, spectate the fight with Cell that Goku had told him about.

Needless to say, Jason was shocked at what he sensed when Gohan Goku's eleven-year-old son seemed to have ascended the level of a Super Saiyan. He could feel the sheer power emanating from there as Goku passed on, and Gohan eliminated Cell for what seemed to be the second time.

"_They do have those Dragon Ball things, so it shouldn't be a problem if Goku is dead since they can bring him back, but still, it is sad that he died rest in peace, my friend." _Jason thought.

"_The sheer power Gohan had in this ascended form though if I had that I would have beaten Cooler easily, I must continue to train more so that I too can reach that level," _Jason added.

"Be well, my friends," Jason said as he went to train.

Jason decided to spend most of his time training for after gauging his power with Goku's first when he realized the gap between their power. While they both managed to obtain the same form, Goku had much more time to train, so Jason dedicated his time to training to become stronger and fully realized the power of a Super Saiyan so that he could catch up with Gohan once he ascended.

But Jason didn't just train all the time he knew that he had to let his body rest, so during that time, he spent it with Neo and his friends. Though when he did always make sure that when he was with Neo, they spent a good amount of time alone with one another on dates.

After the week had passed, the repairs on Asher's body were finished, and when they were, he decided to leave and travel around Remnant. He decided to search for his own path and what he will do next and to make up for what he has done.

Elias began training to master his new form as well though he still was trying to decide a name on it. Originally he was going to call it his Pride Form, but just like when they were discussing names at the party, he decided on True Tuffle. Though at the moment, he knew he had better things to do than to focus on that like continuing his training.

He trained with Jason in the mountains and high in the sky where they could fight all out against one another. Just like how it was after the Vytal Festival, this training helped them grow immensely in power, with Elias slowly reaching to Jason's level once more.

Jason began to grow as well, though not as fast as Elias did, he still could notice the increase of power. One day they decided to have a full-on spar while the others watched from below adjusting their weapon designs to give to Penny's father so that they could fight better.

They watched as best as they could as Jason and Elias clashed several times in the sky above. Jason spun several times in the sky, building up momentum to kick Elias with a large amount of force. However, Elias flipped over and blasted Jason in the back, sending him towards the ground.

Chasing after him, Elias went to follow up on his attack but was blindsided by a point-blank Ki blast to the face. Jason shot up and punched Elias in the gut then followed it up with several blows all over his body.

Elias countered by charging a ball of Ki at the bottom of his foot then flipped over to hit Jason in the chin with it. The ball exploded on impact, sending Jason away as Elias charged a large amount of Ki to blast at Jason with.

He fired a Torrential Flash towards Jason and went it reached him, Jason crossed his arms to block the attack. Jason was being pushed back from the force of the attack but quickly dropped down by cutting off the Ki he used to fly.

Once away, he flew back up and reengaged Elias clashing several times with him across the sky too fast for everyone below to see. On the ground, everyone was watching and training, respectively.

"Alright, place your bets, everyone! Who's going to win who can say, but whoever does someone gets a payday!" Nora announced from the top of a small box the group brought with them.

"Nora, is this really something you need to be doing?" Ren questioned as Neo handed five hundred lien to bet on Jason.

"Thank you, Neo, now who else?" Nora asked, ignoring Ren.

"I'll bet five hundred on Elias," Amber spoke up.

"Five hundred on unrequited love!" Nora replied.

"Wait, what?!" Amber questioned, blushing, and going wide-eyed.

"I…I don't…I mean…it's not like that!" Amber stuttered.

"Nora stop trying to create drama." Ren insisted as everyone began to place bets on the spar.

Once the bets were placed, everyone went back to training this time, leaving out the Ki function of their weapons. They wanted to increase their strength without the weapons at the suggestion of Jason saying that the stronger they are without it, the stronger they will be with it.

There was one person, however, who was not present for the spar. Ruby was still in Atlas with her Uncle Qrow and Ozpin, who was talking via scroll. Both were instructing Ruby to the best of their ability on how to use her silver eyes.

Without much to go on, she did receive some advice from Jason just before the others had left. **"Try to remember how it felt the first time you used it both physically and mentally and if that doesn't work, then try to meditate and think back on that time and the conditions you were in," **Jason advised.

Ruby tried her best, but it seemed nothing was working, almost like something was missing. She couldn't figure it out as Ozpin had to hang up to plan some more, and Qrow was going to see if he could find any information on the powers of the silver-eyed warriors.

Sighing in defeat, Ruby laid down on to the ground staring at the ceiling. She wondered how everyone else was doing in their training while at the same time trying to find out what was currently missing.

"_Uhh, what is it?! Last time it just happened, and I didn't even know what I was doing. I mean, I just saw everyone hurt on the ground, then the giant Grimm dragon thing was about to kill Yang and…wait, could it be that I can only do it when a Grimm is around!" _Ruby realized.

As that happened, Jason and Elias flew around the sky in streaks of golden and white energy. The two threw various blasts of energy at one another, causing several explosions on impact. Using the resulting smoke, Elias blindsided Jason by elbowing him in the face.

This attack sent Jason into a nearby mountain top as Elias followed the attack up by punching the Super Saiyan through the other side. Quickly recovering, Jason was ready for Elias's next attack as the kick passed right through Jason's body as his body disappeared.

Jason reappeared above Elias, kicking him with both feet towards the ground shattering the ground as he made impact. Then Jason charged up a large ball of Ki and tossed it down upon Elias, who raised his hands to stop the attack.

The Tuffle tore the ball in half then flew straight towards Jason as the two locked in the air holding each other in place. Their energy clashed as the two held each other in place, destroying the surrounding area as everyone was watching from afar.

Once the two separated, they landed onto two separate mountaintops staring at one another. Both smiled as they began to charge their respective attacks to hit each other with.

"Kaiser Flash!" Elias yelled as he shot the large red beam.

"Armageddon Blast!" Jason shouted as he blasted the yellow energy.

The two attacks collided, and the resulting beam struggle destroying the mountaintops they were on and shaking the area they were in. The others were holding onto anything they could as the shockwave of the beam struggle threatened to push them off the mountain.

"I wish they wouldn't forget that we are here," Yang complained as she held onto a rock.

Soon both fighters stopped their attacks and sped right at one another, engaging in a cross counter punching each other in the face. Jason and Elias recoiled from each other's attack and looked at one another from a distance before smiling.

"That was a great spar your really strong now, Elias." Jason complimented.

"Thanks, though. I can still tell that you are above me." Elias replied as they flew back towards the others.

"So who won?" Nora questioned as she got into both their faces.

"Neither it was just a spar. We weren't fighting to win exactly." Jason answered.

"Also, if it was, I'd say that the result was a draw," Elias added as he returned to his base form.

"That means no one wins." Nora pouted as everyone took back their bets.

"Should have guessed you guys would have made bets." Jason sighed.

"So, how's everyone's training going?" Elias asked.

"It's going pretty good. We're all slowly improving, even Jaune." Yang answered.

"Hey, well, I guess you're not wrong," Jaune commented as Pyrrha patted him on the back.

"That's great to hear I just hope we can attack Salem now and get this over with," Jason replied.

"You sound very confident." Blake pointed out.

"Well, how bad could she be compared to Cooler though after what Ozpin theorized I am a tad bit concerned." Jason clarified.

Ozpin had told them that it was highly possible that Salem got her hands-on Jason and other extraordinary fighters' blood. He explained that it was highly possible that she was using the blood to create the new special Grimm and is using it to create an even stronger creature.

"Well, it's been a long time since she's made any more special Grimm, and we haven't seen any sign of this other creation she's been making," Weiss said.

"True, but that doesn't mean it won't happen," Elias commented.

"Let's head back. I think we could all use a break." Pyrrha suggested as they started to make way to Atlas.

When they got back, they regrouped with Ruby, who finished practicing with her power. She was still unable to use the power of her silver eyes, but she felt like she was close. Afterward, everyone went to relax for the rest of the day, with Neo taking Jason to have some quality time. Hours later, once Neo and Jason were done with their quality time with one another, Neo was approached by Pyrrha outside her room.

"Hello, Neo." Pyrrha greeted, seeming nervous.

"_Hello," _Neo replied by writing on a piece of paper.

"I had a quick question for you," Pyrrha said.

"_What is it?" _Neo questioned.

"Well, you and Jason have been well very intimate as of late…" Pyrrha began.

"_We're not being too loud again, are we?" _Neo asked, getting a little embarrassed.

"No, no, you're fine. We've learned to ignore it with soundproofing." Pyrrha answered, not wanting to get into that part of the subject.

"You see, I actually wanted your advice on the topic." Pyrrha clarified as Neo let out a sly smile.

"_I see, so you want to do it with Jaune." _Neo wrote.

"…Yes," Pyrrha replied, her face red of embarrassment.

"So how did you know convince Jason?" Pyrrha asked.

"_I just told him that I was giving him a lesson on the talk," _Neo answered.

"That's it?" Pyrrha questioned.

"_Yes, that's it, but that probably won't work for you, so my suggestion is just to get him alone in your room and ask him to do it," _Neo responded, filling up an entire page.

"But that….that's really…" Pyrrha began before she was interrupted.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing?" Jaune asked as he joined the two. In a panic, Pyrrha quickly took the paper Neo was writing on tore them up and threw it out the window.

"Nothing just talking about girl stuff," Pyrrha answered flustered.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Didn't you say you wanted to see a movie today?" Jaune questioned.

"Oh right, yes, let's go," Pyrrha responded, locking arms with Jaune and leaving.

"_She's probably not ready yet." _Neo thought as she went into her room.

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

In the vast wastelands of Salem's domain Watts, Hazel and Mercury sat alone in the throne room. The room was silent as the three patiently waited for Salem's return. She had said that her creation would be done today, but it seemed no less done than before.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Mercury asked.

"Will you stop asking we don't know that's the seventh time you asked!" Watts demanded.

"What it's not like we have anything else to do here or talk about if you haven't noticed after Cooler came here and killed Tyrian. We are three in number now!" Mercury replied.

"That's no excuse for that kid though I am happy for the peace and quiet from Tyrian's absence," Hazel commented.

"There is no way to tell how long this will take like she said that thing is the first of its kind," Watts stated.

"She wants us to call it by its name Coda." Hazel asserted.

"Who cares at this point we're in the endgame," Watts replied.

"That's not the right attitude I'd like from you, Watts," Salem stated as she walked into the room, surprising everyone there.

"Is it ready?" Hazel questioned.

"Yes, Coda is ready to hatch now come and witness my greatest creation," Salem ordered as she turned around and left.

The others followed her down into her secret chamber beneath the castle, where Coda's cocoon enveloped over half the room. Said cocoon was glowing rapidly and seemed to be expanding and contracting.

"Is it safe to be standing here?" Mercury questioned.

"Yes, I put up a barrier to make sure that we will be unharmed by its birth," Salem answered as the cocoon began to expand faster.

"One could only imagine what kind of creature will come out of this!" Watts commented as the cocoon inflated to its greatest size and exploded.

The entire area shook as it exploded, and everyone was covered by thick black smoke. As the smoke cleared, the cocoon was destroyed. Its remnants splattered against the back wall, and nothing laid within.

"There's…there's nothing there." Hazel pointed out as Salem stared wide-eyed.

"All of that for nothing! What now? If they find out where we are, what are we going to do?!" Watts questioned as Salem remained silent.

"_How? It was self-sustaining. It was alive, and I gave it some of my own magic. It should have worked!" _Salem questioned.

"Um, everyone," Mercury called, having turned around.

"Not now, boy, we need to think about our options!" Watts yelled.

"You're going to want to turn around!" Mercury shouted, causing everyone to turn around.

Everyone went wide-eyed at what they saw what stood there a six-foot-tall creature with dark black fur save for its head, chest and hands, and a long tail. It had short spiky white hair and grey skin as it turned around to them, looking at its hands with its yellow eyes with four red lines coming from the edges touching its pupil.

"It moved behind us without us noticing." Hazel gasped.

"Can…can it understand us?" Watts questioned as they got closer towards it.

That proved to be a mistake as when Watts got close to it, its hand extended in a flash punching Watts so hard his head spun three-sixty degrees killing him instantly. As it pulled its arm back, it looked over at Watts's dead body then at the others who stood away from it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I am not used to moving around in this body just yet." Coda apologized.

"Do you know what you are?" Salem asked, slowly approaching Coda but stopping out of his reach.

"I am your weapon, Mistress," Coda answered.

"Yes, and what is your name?" Salem questioned a sinister smile forming on her face.

"My name is…Coda," Coda responded.

"Perfect now, Coda, here are your first orders master your own body and power and prepare to kill a boy named Jason Shin," Salem ordered.

"I understand I believe I am stronger than him, but with his potential for growth, he may surpass me soon, Mistress," Coda replied.

"How do you know of his potential?" Salem questioned.

"His DNA is a part of me. I understand its capabilities. His species the Saiyans have what seems to be infinite potential and a lust for battle." Coda explained.

"I see I know that lust for battle won't be a problem for you." Salem asserted.

"No, I have no need for such feelings," Coda replied, having the instructions made by Salem already in his mind.

"Excellent go and practice outside in the wilderness," Salem ordered. Coda nodded and shot upwards through the ceiling and into the sky to test his power.

"I'll have to get some Grimm to repair that damage." Salem sighed as she walked towards the exit.

"What should we do with Watts's body?" Hazel asked.

"Feed it to the Grimm pools just like with Tyrian's body. I need to construct the army." Salem answered, leaving the room.

Coda, in the meantime, landed from his jump to the sky a good distance from the castle. He looked from where he was then back to the castle then back to where he landed once more.

"I must have put too much power into that jump." Coda murmured.

He began to move his body little by little, figuring out how it works and how to move his body. Coda threw a couple of punches and kicks in the air sending shockwaves throughout the area, destroying the land around him.

Then he began to listen to the DNA inside of him to how to use the power which he held. Coda held out both of his arms as he unleashed his energy obliterating the surrounding area in an immense aura of orange energy.

* * *

**Atlas…**

Jason jumped up from his bed as he sensed the sudden spike in energy from around Salem's location. This energy was foreign and unknown to Jason, but he could tell that it was easily as strong if not stronger than Cooler was or even Jason currently.

"What in the hell is that?" Jason questioned as his door burst open.

"Do you sense that?!" Elias asked as the others slowly grouped in the doorway.

"Yeah, I think it would be impossible to not notice that power," Jason answered, sweating a little.

"I think it's safe to say Salem finished her creation." Ruby pointed out as she and the others joined them.

"What now?" Yang asked.

"We train like we've never trained before," Jason responded.

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

Coda powered down and studied his body as he looked over towards several mountains that scattered the area. Raising his hand, he blasted several balls of energy, destroying each one until all that was left was large craters.

"_This power is interesting, but it is just a portion of my full potential I can tell. However, there is nothing I can test my full strength around anywhere." _Coda thought.

Suddenly he felt a feeling from deep down an urge to use his power to test its full capabilities. He ignored it and flew back to the castle, having figured it out during his test of his body. Coda could feel the power inside him and wondered why he felt the need to rest it.

"_Why did I want to test my full power more? Is this the lust for battle that all Saiyans feel?" _Coda questioned as he landed.

"_If so, then I must keep it in check. It shouldn't be a problem." _Coda thought as he entered the throne room.

"Welcome back, Coda. How did your practice go?" Salem asked.

"It went well I now have efficient control over my body. However, I was unable to release my full power here without someone or something to practice on." Coda answered.

"I see well I believe that once you fight with Jason Shin, he will be able to allow you to test your full power once you kill him," Salem replied.

"I see I eagerly await the time when I can fight him, then in the meantime, what shall I do, Mistress?" Coda questioned.

"Continue to practice with your body until you have mastered it and wait patiently and make sure that you have no stray feelings like that lust for battle you spoke of earlier," Salem ordered.

"Understood," Coda replied, leaving.

"What shall we do, ma'am?" Hazel asked.

"Train and prepare yourselves for in one-month time whether we are attacked, or we attack the kingdoms we are at war," Salem answered.

* * *

**One Day Later Ironwood's Office…**

"So she's finally done with that creation of hers," Ozpin muttered, having traveled to Atlas.

"This has just gotten much worse." Ironwood sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Let's hope it doesn't get any worse," Qrow complained.

"Uncle Qrow, you're going to jinx it!" Ruby commented.

"There's no such thing," Qrow replied.

"_It's time they knew." _Ozpin thought as he looked at everyone with dread.

"There's something you all need to know that I haven't told you," Ozpin spoke up, looking away from everyone.

"See Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted.

"It's just a coincidence," Qrow replied.

"That being said, what's this about Oz?" Qrow questioned.

"I haven't been fully truthful with you all about who Salem is and who I am," Ozpin responded.

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked, standing up from his desk.

Ozpin then told everyone present the tale of his and Salem's lives centuries ago. He explained that after his death, Salem was distraught and wanted the gods to bring him back, but they refused.

This resulted in Salem rebelling against the Twin Gods. Further resulting in her immortality and the death of that version of humanity. Finally, he finished off by explaining the mission the gods had given him when they brought him back.

"That's almost as crazy as learning about aliens," Pyrrha commented.

"She's immortal. How? How could you hide this from us?" Ironwood questioned.

"I'm sorry I knew that if I told you all none of you would have listened to me." Ozpin apologized.

"SORRY?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IF WE CAN'T KILL HER?" Ironwood shouted.

"Do we need to kill her?" Jason asked, getting their attention.

"I mean sure she's immortal, but that doesn't mean she's all-powerful as we are now the only real threat is that creation of hers, which means that we can still beat her." Jason clarified.

"Plus, worst-case scenario, we can kick her into space, and you know she's done gone for good," Elias added.

"Why is it that you two seem to have the answer to everything?" Qrow asked.

"We don't have the answer to everything," Jason responded.

"Sure, whatever," Qrow replied.

"I guess you have a point I…I just need some time to think." Ironwood sighed. Everyone exited his office and began to talk to one another about what their next course of action will be.

"I guess its back to training," Yang said.

"That's all we can do, but still, how are we supposed to beat someone who's immortal?" Jaune questioned.

"Well, while her body may be immortal, she doesn't have infinite power or stamina, so eventually she will run out of power, and with all, we've got that shouldn't take much," Elias explained.

"He's right even if she's immortal. She's not unbeatable." Amber agreed.

"So we can't give up. We need to keep going and keep getting stronger to protect the world." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, let's make this three for three for saving the planet!" Nora exclaimed.

"Actually, I think this is four for four technically." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, but Cooler was two of those, so does that count?" Nora asked.

"Yes, it was two separate times," Elias answered.

"However, there is one thing about Ozpin's story that doesn't make sense to me," Jason said.

"What would that be?" Ren asked.

"He said that those gods created humanity, but when Goku and the others came to help us, they said that there were other humans on Earth, so how could they have created humanity only here," Jason explained.

"Maybe they visited Earth and created it there as well," Ruby suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the case," Jason replied.

"Well, at the moment, it doesn't matter. We've got no time to waste. We need to train!" Damian declared.

"Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed, rushing towards the training room.

Just as they had said, everyone began to train much harder than ever before, with Ruby concentrating on the power of her silver eyes. Everyone else worked on their physical strength and other aspects of training beyond their weapons, especially with their semblances.

Weiss was able to summon several summons at once though the stronger the summon, the less she can bring out. While Ruby wasn't training to use her eye powers, she trained with her semblance increasing her speed, and now her petals were able to cut through metal.

Jaune managed to make a small sphere out of his aura that was able to increase the aura of everyone inside and heal them. Everyone else just further increased the power their semblances already had.

Jason and Elias continued their training sparing in the mountains and meditating, increasing their strength and Ki control. Eventually, three weeks had passed, and after Ironwood finally announced the truth behind the Vytal Festival attack along with Cooler and Salem to the people.

Needless to say, the people around the world was shocked at the sudden knowledge, but Ironwood assured them that Salem was soon going to meet her end. The only thing he left out was Jason and his origins. However, he did say that he was going to help them.

People were hesitant at first, but soon people came around though not many for people were scared. There was only one way to bring people together is to encourage them to support each other and have faith that they will win. They must work together to survive.

Once the three weeks passed, Atlas was fully repaired, and the army was ready to attack Salem. Everyone assembled into Ironwood's office for the battle plan once they entered her domain.

"When we enter her domain, Salem will no doubt respond with heavy resistance, so the main force shall take that on as the core group engages Salem herself." Ironwood began.

"Mr. Shin and Mr. Plant, however, will take on Salem's new creation so that it cannot make a move on anyone else." Ozpin finished.

"So this is it once we're done here. A battle that has lasted centuries is about to end." Jason said.

"You kinda sound a bit corny when you say it like that," Alex commented.

"I wonder though, if we do this will the world still need huntsman and huntresses." Ruby pointed out.

"There will always be a need for them, Miss Rose. Even when Salem is gone, the Grimm will still be here just not as coordinated if you can call them that." Ozpin replied.

"Alright, let's do this I want to kick some butt!" Yang exclaimed.

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

"They're coming just as I thought," Salem stated as she sat on her throne with Coda standing next to her.

"But we are prepared for them when they come they will fail. Ozpin and his army and the boy and his power." Salem added as she stood up and looked out the window to see a large army of huge creatures of Grimm consisting of giant whales, dragons, bats, and more.

* * *

_Evil takes on a new form as Coda is born! How strong is this monster and what will it do with the Saiyan DNA that screams within him and will our heroes be able to defeat him? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait, everyone hope you enjoyed! The reason this came out late was because I had a little bit of writer's block when I was working with this chapter, which may be obvious since I decided to skip over Ozpin's origins.**

**However, the other reason was because you guys should already know it and have heard it so many times I decided not to bore you with the same story since I am not changing anything with it.**

**As for the answer to Jason's question, you'll have to wait for the next arc to see that. Now, like I said before, this arc is going to be relatively short compared to the others, so it should be over in a couple of chapters.**

**Also, to reiterate once more, Neo is not pregnant in this timeline, I just wanted to say that one more time so that there is no confusion about it just in case. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Battle for Remnant**

_Last Time our heroes planned their attack against Salem, who has finally finished her creation Coda. Undeterred by the reveal of Ozpin and Salem's past, they continue to train as the day of the battle comes. Will, our heroes, prevail, or will Salem and her new creation Coda reign supreme find out now!_

* * *

**Atlas…**

Jason stood on top of an Atlas flagship looking down upon the city. The preparations for the upcoming invasion on Salem were currently underway. Thoughts about everything that has happened over the last couple of months filled his mind with Cooler arriving, Evan and Mura dying, and now it was time to engage Salem.

It even surprised him that people took the truth so well or at least as well as one could expect. However, Jason knew that that would only is because people are trusting them to beat Salem, and peace will continue if and only if they defeat her in this attack.

"It certainly puts a lot of pressure on us." Jason sighed as he sensed a familiar presence behind him.

"Hey Neo, how's it going?" Jason asked as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"_Just checking up on you, you seemed tense," _Neo answered, grabbing onto his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks, just thinking about everything that's going on right now," Jason replied.

"It's odd how much has happened in such a short time I mean in less than a year time technically we've been through more than many go through in a lifetime," Jason stated.

"_I guess your right though I was only there for half seeing I wasn't really with you all when Vale was still intact," _Neo commented.

"True, but it is where we first met." Jason pointed out.

"_Yep, I'm really happy you bumped into me on the street," _Neo replied, laying her head on his arm.

"Yeah, me too." Jason agreed.

"So, are you ready for the fight?" Jason asked.

"_As ready as I will ever be," _Neo answered.

"_How about you?" _Neo inquired.

"I'm prepared, but I'm also nervous whatever Salem created. It's strong, maybe even stronger than Cooler, and it makes me well. I wouldn't say scared, but it puts me on edge." Jason explained.

"_We'll be there for you," _Neo assured.

"Thanks, we should meet up with the others. I think we'll be departing soon." Jason said.

"_In a minute, I want to enjoy this a little more," _Neo replied.

The two stood there for a little while longer, enjoying the last bit of alone time they would get for a while until after the battle. Jason didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen during the battle, but he ignored it.

"_No, I shouldn't think that I won't let anything like Haven or the Vytal Festival happen again." _Jason thought.

Once it was time to make their way to Salem's domain, the two joined the others below deck as the armada of five flagships, and several hundred airships departed. The entire ride Jason looked out the window focusing on his thoughts as everyone else was preparing themselves.

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

Salem stood in her throne room, looking at her army of Grimm, which awaited the forces that slowly made its way there. She felt a kind of satisfaction seeing all of her creations, but she was most proud of Coda.

In his short time alive, he has proven a valuable asset as he was able to control the Grimm much easier and more precise than even Salem. He also proved his strength by obliterating several mountain ranges with ease.

"Has the time come, Mistress?" Coda asked as he appeared next to Salem.

"Yes, soon, the enemy will be on us, and soon you will be able to test your full power," Salem answered.

"I look forward to it," Coda replied.

"I thought you were above those feelings for lust for battle," Salem stated.

"I do. I was just saying I wish to see the full extent to my power so that I know how I can best serve you, Mistress." Coda clarified.

"I see well make sure it stays that way. If you let your emotions run rampant, it will form into chains that make you weak." Salem ordered.

"Understood," Coda replied.

Coda exited the room and leaped from the castle and landed on a nearby rock face and sat down to meditate, waiting for the enemy to come. But something kept bothering him he felt an unpleasant feeling he couldn't understand it was like impatience he wanted to fight Jason now but couldn't.

"_I see that my Saiyan DNA is stronger than I thought, but I will not let them control me." _Coda thought as he kept his eyes closed. However, his fist clenched, and his tail slammed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Mercury and Hazel were waiting at the entrance of the castle, both tense as they stood there. Both felt like it was a moot point for them to be there since with how things have developed, it was as if they were cannon fodder in this battle.

Both knew that Salem could care less whether or not they live or die, but they knew that they could not leave. Otherwise, Salem would have them killed. But neither wanted to leave for they believed that they were on the winning side, and if they stay they would be rewarded.

"Do you think it's watching us?" Mercury asked.

"No, I think he has better things to do," Hazel responded.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him." Hazel inquired.

"How can I not be he killed Watts like it was nothing and on accident? What if he decides that he doesn't want to take orders anymore?" Mercury questioned.

"Think about what you're saying. Salem created Coda. She made measures to prevent that surely casting a seal upon him to prevent disobedience, and if you hadn't noticed, he's dedicated to her." Hazel argued.

"Still, though, you can't control something that strong unless you have the strength to keep it in place," Mercury replied.

"Are you questioning Salem's power?" Hazel questioned.

"No, no, I just believe…that thing is far stronger than her." Mercury clarified. He waited for Hazel to yell and reprimand him for what he said about Salem, but he did not.

"I cannot disagree with you there," Hazel said as the two sat in silence.

With Coda once more, he still sat on top of his perch, sensing the energy of the planet. He had experimented with the ability over the time which he has been alive. He searched for Jason and the army, eventually finding them not too far from them now.

His mouth twitched into a small smile before returning to his normal neutral look as he opened his eyes. Soon the battle would begin, and he could finally serve his purpose to Salem once the battle was said and done.

* * *

**Atlas Flagship…**

Jason stared out the window and focused on sensing the creature's energy. He felt it for a while now a cold sweat coming down his forehead as it felt as it looked back at him. Whatever it was, it was strong, and now being closer, Jason could tell that it was hiding its power.

"_It could be much stronger than I originally thought." _Jason thought as his thoughts were interrupted by the intercom turning on.

"Will everyone please come to the bridge," Ironwood ordered.

As they heard the order, everyone went to the bridge where Ironwood, Ozpin, Qrow, Winter, and the Ace Ops were waiting for them. Once they entered the bridge, everyone could feel the tense air in the room as the centered around a table.

"Today is a day we've waited years for a full-frontal assault on Salem though I would've felt better if I didn't know what I do now." Ironwood began.

"But beyond that, we will defeat Salem and capture her so that we can contain her. Or at the very least put her out of her commission for good." Ironwood continued.

"Once again, the main forces led by me, Qrow and Winter, are going to hold off whatever Salem is going to throw at us as the main group here shall go to engage Salem directly while Mr. Shin and Mr. Plant will fight Salem's creation." Ironwood finished.

"Guess we're still in the dark about most of what we will encounter," Blake commented.

"Yes, and while we would usually take some more time to evaluate the mission after revealing the truth to the world, we have to take care of Salem now before the people lose faith in us, and fear overwhelms the world," Ironwood replied.

"Couldn't we have held off revealing everything to everyone until after?" Nora asked.

"Normally we would, but after Cooler attacked once again, we didn't want people jumping to conclusions and spreading rumors and fear the same goes with revealing Salem. Otherwise, we couldn't even stage this attack." Qrow answered.

"So, in a sense, we were backed into a corner," Ironwood added.

"Plus, the people deserved to know." Jason voiced.

"Yes, that too." Ozpin agreed.

"What will you be doing, Professor?" Ruby asked.

"I will be joining you all this is my fight most of all, and I will be there to finish it," Ozpin answered.

"Though we don't know what we may face there, do you know how strong Salem is?" Blake asked.

"Since she is immortal, her ability to heal is extraordinary, but if you were to deal enough damage, it would slow. She is also very powerful as she is able to bend everything around her to her will to make them into her weapon." Ozpin began.

"She is also able to use magic like the maidens but on a much larger and stronger scale, so do not underestimate her or else she will defeat you." Ozpin finished.

"What is her semblance?" Yang questioned.

"She does not have one for unlike me. She still has her original body and never had an aura and is unable to unlock one due to her now being part Grimm." Ozpin answered.

"Guess they had no need for semblances when they had magic," Ruby commented.

"How long until we get there?" Ren questioned.

"Any minute we will be entering her domain, it is shrouded in a dark mist like storm which clouds all sensors," Ozpin responded.

"Which explains why we could never find it before," Ironwood added.

"Either way, we won't know what's on the other side until we get through," Qrow stated. Just as Qrow said that they began to approach the aforementioned mist with the ship slowly making its way through.

"Is anyone else creeped out about this?" Jaune questioned.

"Yeah, it is unsettling." Ruby agreed. Suddenly the radio sprung to life as several voices came through for a mayday signal.

"THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE MIST!" One person said as another voice came in.

"WE'RE BEING TORN APART!" They yelled.

"GOING DOWN!" Another shouted as the crew members on the bridge began to panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Ironwood questioned.

"Guess Salem had some guards on her border." Jason theorized.

"Why didn't you say anything? I thought you could sense energy?!" Ironwood questioned.

"Grimm don't have energy. I feel a chill down my spine or a feeling of death if one is near. But that doesn't account for distance or one of the other ships!" Jason clarified as he approached Elias.

"Increase our speed and keep an eye on the radar!" Ironwood ordered.

"The mist is interrupting our sensors. We can't get a clear reading!" A crew member revealed.

"What now?" Qrow questioned.

"We bide the storm," Ozpin answered.

"Wait, where did Jason and Elias go?" Pyrrha asked as everyone looked around to see that the two were now gone.

Outside in the high winds of the storm, Jason and Elias walked to the main deck of the flagship. Once they made it to the center of the flagship, the two stood back to back as they looked around.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Elias asked.

"No, but it's better than letting them fly in the dark," Jason answered.

Both focused on their senses and listened to the sounds around them, waiting for a Grimm to attack. Every time one did, Jason and Elias would dispatch it with ease with blasts and beams of various sizes.

Eventually, the flagship made it through with only a few scrapes and scratches, and once they were through, only one other ship of five came out with them along with a few airships though all were damaged. But soon, everyone's attention was turned to what laid in front of them.

The land was dark and blackened as if it was set on fire and burnt to ash years ago with pools of pitch-black liquid. However, what shocked people the most was the massive army of giant and small Grimm alike, which faced them.

"Shit talk about going overboard," Jason commented.

"Considering we're here, I don't think that's too overboard." Elias pointed out.

"Good point." Jason agreed.

"There are only two flagships left and a few bullheads. All have significant damage. This isn't good." Elias stated.

"You're right. We need to take care of this first." Jason agreed.

"No, I'll take care of it. You go to fight whatever it is Salem's created. Otherwise, it will ambush us mid-fight." Elias replied.

"Guess you're right," Jason said as they returned to the others.

"Good job you two thanks to you we made it through the storm." Ozpin thanked.

"I wish we could have done the same for the others, but visibility made going to the others near impossible," Jason replied.

"We are going to have to manage with what we've got," Ironwood said.

"This is going to be much harder than we anticipated. We should keep some of the core group behind to help fight that." Winter suggested.

"I'll stay and fight," Elias revealed.

"That'll be a big help," Winter replied.

"I will help too. I think the core group will be fine without me." Amber volunteered.

"Okay, Ace Ops, you're here too since you have experience with fighting large hordes of Grimm," Ironwood ordered with the Ace Ops nodding in agreement.

"How are we going to get to where Salem is?" Ruby asked.

"We have a dropship ready for you all to get to wherever she is," Ironwood informed.

"I'll make a path you guys can take. Just follow me." Jason said as he and the core group left the bridge.

"Leaving the fate of the world to children, I feel like the world has gone mad." Ironwood sighed.

"To be fair, they've faced much stronger opponents and have saved the world more than once," Qrow commented.

"Either way, let's make sure to turn the tide of the battle to our favor," Ironwood replied as Elias flew off to engage the Grimm.

Jason escorted everyone else in the dropship through the lower layer of the Grimm, killing every single one that got close. Once through the blockade, Jason led them to where he sensed Salem's presence until they reached a castle touching down at the entrance.

As everyone exited the ship, Neo approached Jason, grabbing hold of his hand, talking with him real quick before the battle began. Giving him a kiss on the cheek before they went forward with the others.

"Talk about evil lair," Yang commented as they approached the entrance.

"This is as far as you go." Hazel declared as he and Mercury stood in front of them, blocking the entrance.

"Are you really going to fight because with how it went last time, what would be the point it's not like you can stop us?" Jason questioned.

"We will do what Salem orders us to do," Hazel responded.

"Fine, be that way," Jason replied quickly, appearing behind the two knocking them out in quick succession with a chop to the back of the neck.

"That was pointless." Weiss scoffed.

"Well, they probably didn't have a choice." Blake pointed out.

"Fair enough." Weiss agreed as they approached the door.

Before they could even touch it, Jason stopped them as a figure shot out from above and made impact with the ground. Everyone was on edge by the energy they were sensing, almost suffocating them as the dust settled, revealing Coda.

"What the hell is that thing?" Damian questioned.

"Must be whatever Salem created," Alex answered.

"What are you?" Jason asked.

"My name is Coda, and I am here to kill you," Coda answered.

"That didn't fully answer my question, but that's not going to happen," Jason replied.

"What point would there be to answering your question if I'm going to kill you. The others will be handled by Mistress Salem." Coda said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll take care of him," Jason ordered as he and Coda flew off.

"Okay, let's do this," Ruby said as they opened the door though Neo looked off to where Jason and Coda went.

"She must be up ahead, seeing as she's the only one here." Jaune pointed out.

"Steel, your resolves everyone. This battle won't be won easily." Ozpin advised.

The group made their way through the castle until they found themselves through two large doors. Looking at one another one last time, they opened the doors, and waiting for them behind it was Salem herself sitting on her throne.

"Ozpin, I see you have finally arrived with your warriors though I wasn't expecting children." Salem greeted.

"They are more than just children Salem. They are far stronger than you and I," Ozpin replied.

"We'll see about that," Salem said, getting up from her seat.

Suddenly every window in the room shattered, and the broken glass gathered and formed into several spikes. The newly formed spikes then shot towards everyone who brought out their weapons and blocked the attack.

In retaliation, those who could shot at Salem with hails of Ki and bullets. Salem used magic to raise the ground beneath her to move her out of the way of the attacks. However, Yang created a fireball above the witch and threw it down upon her.

This caused her to jump back and out of a window to avoid the fireball. Once she was outside, she used her magic to cause the throne room to begin to collapse. Upon seeing this, everyone jumped out of a window and onto the rocks below to face Salem once more.

"I see that you all are at the very least persistent," Salem commented.

"We'll be as persistent as we need to be to defeat you," Ruby replied.

"You are brimming with confidence…just like your mother," Salem revealed, causing everyone to go silent.

"What?" Ruby questioned in disbelief.

"Many years ago, your mother attempted exactly this and failed when I killed her." Salem clarified.

"What makes you think you'll do it any better when you don't even understand the power you have?" Salem inquired.

Tears began to well up in Ruby's eyes as she processed what she was told as Yang became enraged next to her. However, before anyone could make a move, Ruby's eyes began to glow, and the area was washed over in a silver light. When the light dissipated, Salem was seemingly turned to stone much to the surprise of everyone as Ruby took a breather being held up by Weiss.

"She's stone, does that mean we win?" Nora asked.

"Not quite," Salem announced as she broke through the stone shell. However, it seemed as if her skin seemed less pale than before more human than Grimm.

"I forgot how irritating that was," Salem spoke as she stood before everyone.

"That won't be the last time we get the upper hand on you today Salem." Ozpin declared.

"Is that so then what will you do if you somehow manage to beat me Ozpin, you can't kill me and containment will only last for so long?" Salem questioned.

"We'll figure that out when this is over," Ozpin answered.

"You act as if you actually think you'll win," Salem smirked.

"We will." Yang defended as she fired several bolts of fire at Salem.

The Grimm queen used her own magic to block the fire with her open hand then created dark flames sending it right at them. They split up to dodge the attack and those who could shot back at Salem, who used the ground beneath to block their attacks.

Yang charged in shattering the rock with her fist and panting a solid punch to Salem's face. This opening allowed the others to go in for an attack, with first being Pyrrha cutting at Salem's legs. Afterward, Jaune, Damian, and Blake sliced everywhere else with Weiss coming in for several stabs.

In the end, the others bombarded her with Ki as Nora went in charged with Ki and electricity to slam Salem. The Grimm queen was sent through the rubble of her throne and through the other end of the castle. As Salem picked herself back up with her body healing itself, the first person to engage her was Ozpin.

Ozpin used his cane to attack Salem several times as the two fought against one another. Jabbing at several weak points and pressure points, keeping Salem down and unable to fight back. This changed when a sudden shockwave knocked the two aside, giving Salem the opportunity to fight back.

First, she encased Ozpin in a rock binding, keeping him in place as she approached him. Before she could do anything, she was shot by sniper fire, causing her to look up and see Ruby aiming her Crescent Rose at her with a determined look upon her face.

Soon the rest of the group came around freeing Ozpin and reengaging Salem. Ren charged in and slashed Salem several times as he backed off. She was hit by a Ki infused Dragon Arrow fired by Alex. As she recovered, she was attacked once more by Ruby, who sliced at her with Crescent Rose empowered by Ki.

"These attacks of yours do nothing!" Salem yelled as she pushed Ruby away.

"No matter how much you heal, you don't have infinite power," Ruby replied as Salem was hit by a combined Ki beam blasted by Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake.

As her body healed, a now freed Ozpin attacked her, not giving her a chance to fully recover. However, this time she was prepared countering his attacks as she called forth Grimm to fight the others. Now occupied with the large Grimm attacking them, Salem and Ozpin were left alone to fight one another.

"It's almost like history is destined to repeat itself Ozpin you and me fighting against one another in one on one combat but this time…" Salem began as she shoved Ozpin into a wall holding him.

"You have no power to fight me equally, and this time you won't be coming back when I bring the gods here and have Coda kill them." Salem finished as she walked up to him.

"That won't go the way you think it will Salem even if you win here you won't be able to beat them. Once again, they will stop you, and this time they will give you a far worse punishment." Ozpin argued.

"You're a fool for doubting what I've accomplished," Salem replied, creating a glass spear.

"And you are a fool from not learning from your mistakes," Ozpin said as Salem was knocked away.

Neo helped Ozpin back up from the wall he was pinned to before she faced Salem. The irritated Grimm queen attacked the mute, but her attack hit nothing as Neo's image shattered like glass. Appearing behind Salem Neo smacked her down before stabbing her with Hush's hidden blade.

Salem having enough of Neo's attacks, pushed her away with a blast of magic, allowing herself to get back up. During this time, everyone managed to dispatch the Grimm that Salem had sent to distract them, allowing them to reengage Salem once more.

As they attacked Salem, she used her magic in order to counter their many attacks on her. Though they had the number advantage, Salem's magic made up for it able to hold off everyone, whether it was up close or ranged attacks. Finally, Salem sent a shockwave of magic, sending everyone away and onto their knees.

"It's pointless there's nothing you can do now even with all this new power you may have I cannot be beaten by any of you." Salem declared.

"We will not give up. We won't let you hurt this world or anyone else anymore." Ruby vowed, getting back up.

"So idealistic, which is why you must die first," Salem replied as she approached Ruby.

"No, you won't hurt anyone else!" Ruby yelled as her eyes glowed once more, covering Salem in a silver light.

Salem was taken by surprise by the sudden burst of light as she was once again encased in stone. Once she broke free once again, her Grimm like appearance lessened, and she looked more human, her black irises around her red pupils were now white, and her veins were no longer black.

"It seems as if you still underestimate the power of the silver eyes Salem not even I fully understand how it works, but it seems like it is reverting you back to a human." Ozpin pointed out as he approached Salem.

"And the more Miss Rose uses it, I believe the more she'll be able to master it soon, you may be human once more," Ozpin added.

"One dip in the Grimm pools will change that Ozpin no Ozma," Salem replied.

"I'm surprised you would even want to return to such a state, Salem," Ozpin said.

"In order to achieve my goals, I will do anything." Salem declared.

"We will not allow that," Weiss affirmed.

"We will stop you." Blake agreed.

"Whatever it takes," Damian stated.

"Let's see how far that will take you," Salem replied as she levitated with the power of her magic.

Salem levitated several boulders and threw them at everyone who either dodged the attack or broke the boulders thrown at them. Ruby used her semblance to make her way behind Salem and slashed at her back.

The Grimm queen dropped down to avoid the attack, but she was met on the ground by Yang and Neo, who attacked her as she dropped. They both attacked her with stabs and punches preventing her from making a move.

Once they were done, they split off letting several of Weiss's summons to attack her. Salem was tackled onto the ground by the astral Grimm as Weiss prepared her Arma Gigas to impale her. But before it could, Salem broke through Weiss's summons and quickly dispatched the Gigas.

Before she could attack Weiss, she was shot through the stomach by an arrow shot by Alex. As Salem went to attack Alex, she was blindsided by a surprise attack from Nora, who embedded her into the rock face.

"ENOUGH!" Salem screamed as she shattered the rock face sending the debris at everyone.

Most of them where hit by the debris damaging their aura, but some such as Ruby, Yang, Neo, Ozpin, and Jaune dodged the attack. Now free Salem glared at everyone present as two balls of dark flame appeared in her hands.

"I'm done playing with you. I will kill you here." Salem declared as she went to throw the ball of flame. However, when she did, it dissipated, never making contact with anyone.

"What? But how?" Salem questioned as she looked at her hands.

"It seems as if every time Miss Rose here encased you in stone, it drained a significant portion of your magic Salem just surrender," Ozpin answered.

"Why would I surrender? I still have the upper hand if I can't kill you, then Coda will." Salem declared.

* * *

**Around the Same Time…**

Elias flew around, tearing through every Grimm he could as the main forces were engaged with the large amounts of Grimm Salem had prepared. The bigger ones seemed more resilient than he thought having to go to his new form in order to take them out fast enough.

While he was engaging the Grimm directly, the others were shooting it from a distance with the two flagships firing upon the Grimm, and the others fought off any Grimm that got close. So far, they managed to make a large dent in the Grimm that was there but seemed no closer to the end.

The main goal was to keep the flagships intact as they made it further into Salem's domain. Elias blasted two bat-like Grimm out of the sky as he dodged an attack by a large whale-like Grimm as it basted a beam from its mouth.

"_Great." _Elias, though annoyed at the new development.

Flipping over, he shot several blasts at the whale, but it seemed to tank it all. Seeing that hitting it from the outside was pointless, Elias flew straight into the Grimm's mouth then blasted it from the inside. The Grimm's body slowly dissolved into nothingness as Elias flew back out to continue.

"Elias, how are you doing up there?" Amber asked over comms as she manipulated the wind to slice into a Grimm.

"All things considered good, but still, there's no end to them," Elias answered as he threw a nevermore into a wyvern then blasting them both.

"Just take out the big ones leave the rest to us," Ironwood ordered as he shot a nevermore in the head.

"Sounds like a plan," Elias replied.

"_I just hope that Jason is able to handle Salem's creation alone for a while longer." _Elias thought.

Just as he thought about that did a large surge of energy come from the distance. The power completely dwarfed Cooler's and Jason's, and when Elias turned to look, he saw several explosions overtake the area beyond the Grimm armies.

"Shit," Elias muttered.

* * *

**Minutes Earlier…**

Jason and Coda landed on a nearby rock face and stared at one another. Before long, Jason and Coda powered up as Jason was surrounded by golden energy and Coda with a dark orange.

"I'm going to end this quick I'd like to help my friends." Jason declared.

"I believe you are underestimating my power. I know you can sense energy, so I know that you can see that I am no pushover." Coda replied.

"Let's see about that!" Jason yelled as he charged at Coda.

The monster charged right back as they went to attack one another, but to Jason's surprise, he landed the first hit very easily. Jason landed a strong punch across Coda's face sending him into a nearby canyon.

Not letting it distract him, Jason quickly followed up on this attack speeding after Coda landing several blows on the monster as they flew through the canyon. Whenever Coda attempted to counter, Jason easily blocked it or dodged the creature's sloppy movements.

"_Is he taking this seriously, or does he not know how to fight?" _Jason questioned as he spun around and kicked Coda in the gut sending him into the rock wall.

Not too long after the area exploded in energy as Coda freed himself from his rocky prison. It seemed as if he was relatively unharmed by Jason's attacks stretching out his limbs.

"I see your fighting style is very refined due to years of practice I have yet to fully learn, but through you, I'll be able to catch up," Coda stated as he sped towards Jason.

This time Jason was taken off guard as Coda managed to land a hit, which caused immense pain him. Going to counter Coda, but it seemed like the short bout that Jason and Coda's exchange was enough for Coda to learn how to fight if moderately.

It took Jason a minute to catch back up to fight against Coda equally once more. However, as they clashed multiple times, it seemed as if Coda was continuing to learn how to fight. His sloppy fighting style began to sharpen as they fought, causing Jason to have to compensate for it.

"_Dammit, how the hell is he doing this he's learning as he fights?!" _Jason questioned as he flipped over Coda and elbowed him in the back.

Jason then shot a Buster Flare at Coda, who blocked it with his bare hand unfazed. In response, Coda fired a beam of his own hitting Jason in the chest, causing him to cough up blood. When he was shot, he fell towards the Grimm pools below, but before he landed in it, he stopped himself.

"It's a good thing that you stopped yourself normal people falling into there don't end up too well," Coda stated.

"I'll have to remember that," Jason replied, spitting out blood.

Reengaging Coda, Jason held nothing back as he powered up, trying to confuse Coda by using the afterimage technique in order to disorientate him. First, he disappeared in front of Coda to reappear behind chopping down on Coda.

Coda was fast enough to react to Jason's attack, but when he went to counter, his hand passed through Jason again. This happened again and again with Jason circling Coda, faking the creature out as he constantly used the afterimage technique.

Eventually, Jason hammered down on Coda's head, sending him towards the surface of the canyon. Following him, Jason fired a splitting flare to bombard Coda with energy. Coda immediately got up and flew back away from the attack while analyzing the attack.

Suddenly Coda disappeared and reappeared behind Jason, kicking him down to the ground. As Jason landed, he flipped over and avoided another attack by Coda, the two clashing several times over the area.

It seemed as if Coda was analyzing Jason's fighting technique learning from it to refine his own and learn from his own mistakes. With every second, it appeared that Coda became better at fighting.

"I should thank you for this fight, Jason it has been a learning experience now I can better serve my mistress." Coda thanked as he grabbed onto Jason with a full nelson.

"It's not like I wanted to teach you how the hell are you even learning so fast?!" Jason questioned as he broke free and kicked Coda in the face.

Unfazed, Coda grabbed onto Jason's leg, slamming him in the ground several times until he threw him away. After following, Coda stepped on Jason's chest, pinning the Saiyan on the ground.

"Honestly, I believe that I've learned all that I can from you thanks to your DNA that resides in my body I was able to fully comprehend your moves and now I don't need you anymore it seems as if you are unable to test my full power," Coda explained.

"Don't underestimate me, monster!" Jason hissed as he grabbed onto Coda's foot and lifted it off of him. In response, Coda pushed down with more strength placing his foot back onto Jason's chest.

"It's annoying because of your emotions. You refuse to surrender what gave you strength at one point now holds you back." Coda commented as he put more pressure onto Jason's chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Don't tell me you don't feel anything?" Jason questioned.

"I have no need for emotions. The destruction of your race is proof of that." Coda responded.

"Don't talk like you know anything about them or me!" Jason yelled as he released more energy.

He began to push Coda's foot off of him once more, and this time finished it as he released a shockwave that resounded through the area. This pushed Coda away, allowing himself to get back up to his feet.

"_How did he even know about that he wasn't there, nor did he hear about it from me or anyone who should know?" _Jason questioned.

As Coda got up, he was taken off guard as Jason kneeing him in the face sending him away into a valley of rock pillars. Jason was no longer "playing" as he powered up to full and bombarded Coda with a barrage of attacks.

Jason kicked Coda through several pillars chasing after him grabbing a pillar on the way. Once he reached Coda, he slammed the pillar onto him several times until it shattered. Not going to let up, Jason flew to the sky and rained down fire of Ki upon where Coda was until only a large crater formed.

"I see I did underestimate you, Saiyan though that just means I get to test more of my power," Coda said as he darted up from the crater and planted his fist in Jason's gut.

Grabbing onto Coda's arm, Jason headbutted the abomination then spun around to throw him away. Coda easily stopped his momentum, then each one of his fingers lit up as he fired several beams at Jason, which in turn split into several more.

Maneuvering through the beams of Ki, Jason made his way towards Coda, and as he reached him, his fist passed through Coda's body. Coda had learned how to use the afterimage technique appearing behind Jason and kicking him in the face.

As Jason fell towards the ground, he fired a Mega Flare towards Coda, who raised his hands to block the attack. This turned out to be a ploy as he diverted the attack. Jason was right in front of him, landing a swift blow on Coda.

Flipping over, Jason ax kicked Coda into the ground then proceeded to fire an Armageddon Blast at him. The attack left the surrounding area as a large crater with Coda lying in the center.

"_His power spiked is this the Saiyan potential I see, so then I will be able to do the same if it ever comes to it." _Coda thought.

He felt a surge of emotion in him what he could only guess as joy, but he quickly caught himself. Coda could not understand why he felt that way, chopping it off as his Saiyan DNA as he flew back up to the sky.

"_It seems the Saiyan DNA inside me once again proves to be an obstacle if I'm not careful it will form a chain that holds me back just as Salem said." _Coda thought.

"Alright, then it seems I was wrong about you not that you've finally powered up to full I shall do the same," Coda stated as he released his full power shattering the ground bellow and causing rocks to float into the air.

Jason looked on at the sight in shock of Coda's overwhelming power. The fact that the creature was holding back such power amazed him. He struggled to stay in place as Coda finished powering up now covered in a dark orange energy.

"Shit," Jason muttered.

* * *

_Our heroes have finally arrived in Salem's domain, and thanks to the budding powers of Ruby's silver eyes, Salem is drained of energy for the time being. However, the horde of Grimm attacking the main forces seems never-ending, and Coda finally reveals his full power! Will, our heroes, be able to claim victory, or will Coda and the Grimm prove too much? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, which in this chapter I wanted to focus more on the RWBY side than Dragon Ball Z. In where if you didn't notice, I focused more on a battle with a RWBY style (or at least tried for I'm not as good in writing that) with focusing this chapter on the fight with Salem to a degree.**

**The main fight with Coda will be the main focus of the next chapter and the one after (If I can pace this right with the writing). Honestly, I don't have much to say about this chapter I think I put all the answers to any questions I can think you guys may have in this chapter. For now, I wanted to announce that I am working on a Remnant's Saiyan What-If series, so expect the first chapter soon about what if Jason never landed on Remnant.**

**Anyway, like I said before, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Day of Fate**

_Last Time our heroes arrived in Salem's domain and are faced off with a large army of Grimm. As what remains of the main forces take on the Grimm, our heroes go to face off against Salem herself with Jason splitting off to face Coda. _

_Now Salem's powers are drained by the effect of Ruby's silver eyes, but Coda reveals his true power to Jason, causing him some concern. Will, our heroes, be victorious, or will they be killed by Salem and Coda? Find out now!_

* * *

**Salem's Domain…**

The ground far below them broke apart as Coda's energy grew immensely going full force. Jason was astonished at the creature's sheer power how did it get so strong and what did Salem do to it he didn't know.

But Jason decided not to focus on that, but the fight itself one bad move against Coda now would prove fatal. When Coda was done, he was surrounded by dark orange energy, his yellow eyes staring daggers into Jason.

Suddenly his hand rose, and he fired several small beams of energy from his fingertips. They traveled so fast Jason could barely dodge the attacks twisting and turning away to avoid the deadly attack, which caused the terrain to explode behind him.

He used all of his senses to detect the attack and dodge it, but as he did so, he was taken off guard as Coda hammered down on him from above. When he made impact with the ground, Jason dug his heels in to stop his momentum, but that was a moot point as Coda attacked him again.

The two clashed several times as Coda pushed Jason back towards the several valleys that laid throughout the area. When they flew over a valley, Coda went to push Jason downwards towards the dark liquid below, but Jason managed to flip over and kick Coda down into it instead.

"I'm not touching that stuff, pal." Jason spat as Coda slowly rose from the liquid.

"I see you are resilient even with my full power you can still keep up with me if just," Coda commented.

"Allow me to experiment more with my power." Coda insisted.

He brought his arms out to the side and lifted them upwards as he did the dark liquid below began to move and fly upwards. Jason flew around the area, avoiding the liquid as Coda manipulated it to attack Jason.

Not wanting to find out what would happen if the liquid would touch him, Jason blasted any that got near him. Soon the liquid ceased to move as Coda lowered his arms, looking at Jason, who looked right back at him.

"What's wrong can't continue controlling it anymore?" Jason questioned.

"No, I just thought that beating you with that would be wrong. I don't understand why." Coda responded.

"Sounds like you want a fair fight," Jason commented as he charged at Coda.

Coda dodged Jason's attack and elbowed him in the back of the neck into the rocky wall behind him. Grabbing onto Jason's head, Coda dragged him through the rock until he threw him away, unleashing a massive blast upon him.

Jason quickly stopped himself and fired an Armageddon Blast to match Coda's attack. However, his own attack was quickly overtaken by Coda's as he crossed his arms to block it. His arm guards were torn apart as the attack burnt his skin and sent him flying away.

When he crashed onto the ground, he coughed up blood as he got to his feet, trying to think of a plan. One did not come to mind, however, when Jason was quickly pulled back into battle when Coda appeared before him throwing a punch.

Quickly countering, Jason was put on the defensive as Coda held the advantage over him. Coda slammed his fist into Jason's stomach before he swept his feet then chopped him into the ground.

Charging up a ball of Ki, Jason planted it into the ground, causing it to explode, catching Coda off guard. The dark monstrosity was sent upward as the ground broke upon seeing this Jason took the chance to attack firing a Mega Flare at Coda.

Recognizing the threat, Coda dodged the attack flying upwards, but the beam bent and followed him. Surprised, he flew around erratically to escape the attack, but it seemed to not let up as Jason controlled the beam struggling to keep going.

"_Shit, there is only so much that I can bend this beam until it is rendered useless." _Jason thought as he struggled to bend it one more.

Noticing the deterioration of the attack's power, Coda stopped and kicked the beam towards Jason, who jumped up to avoid his own attack. When he was in the air Coda appeared behind him looking to chop him back down.

However, Jason noticed and was able to react to the attack in time, flipping over and blasting Coda point-blank. Jason then spun around and kicked Coda in his face sending him flying away.

"_I'm going to borrow your move, buddy." _Jason thought as sped towards Coda getting behind him.

"Eat this, Palm Slicer!" Jason yelled as he formed a disk of Ki in his hand and chopped down on Coda.

Coda went to block the attack with his left arm, but he was surprised as the disk cut right through his arm, severing it from his body. He flew backward and away from Jason to prevent further damage staring at his arm in disbelief as it bled.

"What is this? What is this sensation?!" Coda questioned.

"WHY DOES IT FEEL SO BAD?!" Coda questioned further as he screamed, feeling pain for the first time.

"That is called pain and get used to it because that's not the last time I'm going to inflict it upon you." Jason declared as he charged at Coda.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Coda hissed seething with anger.

His energy erupted in dark orange twisting and growing stronger, far stronger than it was before causing Jason to stop in his tracks. The overwhelming energy caused Jason to shake in fear for as long as he could feel it before it subsided as Coda calmed down.

"I almost lost myself to anger. It seems there is much I need to learn still about emotion for experiencing pain has caused them to surface I will need to practice with containing them later." Coda stated as he turned around.

Jason caught his breath as Coda's energy returned to its normal state, horrified of the creature's untapped potential. It seemed as if Coda did not realize his sudden power up due to his focus on the pain.

Coda leaped into the dark pools of liquid below, with Jason still recovering from the experience he was unable to stop him. When Coda reemerged from the pools, his arm was now restored, and his expression once again neutral.

"_I can't let him discover that power I need to kill him now before he could get even stronger and serve Salem in her plans." _Jason thought.

* * *

"Your abomination won't get past Mr. Shin Salem." Ozpin asserted as everyone surrounded Salem.

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing Ozma my creation is far stronger than your alien pawn." Salem boasted as she brought her hand behind her back.

"Even if you think you have me cornered, it won't last forever, and in due time I'll escape," Salem added, distracting them from what she was doing.

Soon liquid from the Grimm pools burrowed through the rock, almost forming veins and entered Salem's fingertips. Everyone noticed the change immediately as Salem became more Grimm than human once more, and now with her power restored, pushed everyone back.

"Case in point," Salem said as she slowly walked over to Ozpin.

"Time to die again," Salem stated as she formed a glass spike over Ozpin.

She was stopped just before she could stab him. However, as Ruby used her semblance to tackle Salem and cut her several times with her roses. After stopping, Ruby swept Salem's feet then stabbed Salem in the gut with her Crescent Rose pinning her to the ground.

"Guess all that training was worth it," Ruby said as Alex powered up a Dragon Arrow above her.

"Move now!" Alex ordered as he fired.

Ruby moved out of the way as the attack hit Salem it sent her into the ground. Salem then went through the wall of a valley until she was planted into the opposite wall. As she got herself out of the wall, she was bombarded by Ki attacks from everyone, causing her to fall to the Grimm pools.

While it caused her great pain to be in there, she was used to it and drew from its power to regain her magic. She manipulated the pools to bring her back up to the cliffside staring at the others as she landed.

As she landed, the ground beneath her glowed and exploded thanks to Yang's magic, and as Salem jumped to dodge it, she was taken by surprise by Damian, who cut Salem in half with a Serpent Cutter.

She didn't spend too much time split in half, however, as her body rejoined together, but she couldn't rest as Pyrrha threw her Miló. It was propelled with the power of Ki and stabbed Salem right through hitting the ground as it passed through.

Using her semblance, she called Miló back, hitting Salem in the head, causing her to fall to one knee. Ozpin approached Salem and stood in front of her and stared her down as she looked back at him.

"Do you wish to persist, Salem?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," Salem responded, going to attack Ozpin with another glass spike.

She was stopped, however, when Neo appeared behind her and grabbed her arm, stopping her from attacking Ozpin. Salem attempted to shake Neo off, but everyone pointed their weapons at Salem once more, making it a moot point.

"It's over Salem." Ozpin asserted.

As they surrounded Salem once more, she smiled as she contacted Coda with a plan to get her free. She found a way to distract them long enough for her to get out of their little blockade. Salem enacted her plan as she shoved Neo off of her and, in the way a beam of Ki.

* * *

Jason and Coda clashed several times around the area, breaking everything they made contact with. Coda blasted two beams from his eyes, which Jason dodged by flipping over and elbowed Coda in the gut.

Following after him, Jason hit Coda several times before Coda recovered and countered his attacks. The two locked with one another their energy colliding. The colliding energy caused the area to twist around and shatter from their power.

To end the power struggle, Jason headbutted Coda then punched him towards the ground. He then proceeded to fire an Armageddon Blast at the monstrosity. However, Coda flew right through the attack and hit Jason.

"_He…he's getting stronger! Damn, he must be slowly tapping into that power." _Jason thought as he coughed blood.

Jason gritted his teeth as he grabbed Coda's arm and kneed him in the gut before spinning around to throw Coda into the ground. Following him, Jason landed on the ground to follow up on the attack, but Coda was ready for him, grabbing onto him and pinning him onto the ground.

Coda proceeded to slam his foot onto Jason's back several times before he picked him up and planted him into the ground once more. Once done beating down on, Jason, Coda proceeded to charge up Ki into his finger.

"It's over." Coda declared.

"Not yet!" Jason shouted as he fired a large Buster Flare into the ground, propelling him upwards and pushing Coda off of him.

Flipping over to get upright, Jason then fired several blasts of Ki at Coda, who easily maneuvered his way through the attacks. When he got through, Coda tackled Jason pushing him away and through several rock features that littered the area.

The two fought for control of the fight with Jason flipping Coda over for him to take the brunt of the force, and once done, Coda regained control back. This continued for a while until the two separated, hitting the ground. Jason breathed heavily as he was running low on energy and heavily damaged, unlike Coda, who seemed to have taken little damage and is still accessing a portion of the power he exerted earlier.

"Must you continue this I'm done with this you are clearly beneath me in terms of power?" Coda questioned.

"Of course, I have to continue if I don't, then you and Salem will run rampant, and the people of Remnant will die!" Jason responded, getting up.

"It's because of those emotions that you die." Coda asserted.

"No, it's what makes me strong!" Jason declared as he powered up his power, increasing even more to what it had been before.

"_How is he becoming stronger, does his energy react to his emotions? I guess I don't fully understand the Saiyan race like I thought." _Coda thought as he blocked Jason's attack.

The two traveled throughout the area keeping towards the ground every attack Jason threw Coda countered, but in turn, every attack Coda threw Jason also countered. Even after energy into the mix, the two couldn't get through the other's defenses as their fight lit up the dark sky.

Ducking under a kick from Coda, Jason flipped onto his hands and kicked Coda in the chin. Getting back on his feet, he planted his fist into Coda's chest, but the monstrosity took it no problem and elbowed Jason in the face.

It seemed as if they were equal in power at the moment as Jason pushed himself to his limit, but it seemed that it would soon come to an end. Coda slowly realized the hidden power within him as he saw the need for more power to fight Jason when he knew this, he finally felt the hidden power within him.

He never noticed it before, but he had more power than he could imagine or could properly gauge the reason he never noticed was because he never had a need for such power. It only ever surfaced during Coda's sudden spurt of anger. As they fought, the more he could draw out this power causing him to gain the upper hand on Jason.

Coda grabbed onto Jason and flew up until he threw him down so hard that a huge crater was formed. When Jason hit the ground, he was unable to recover as Coda came down from above and tackled him into the ground, pushing him through the rock.

Upon resurfacing, Jason managed to break from Coda's grip. Afterward, he used the rocks scattered in the air from the force of Coda, pushing him through the ground to attack Coda himself. Grabbing onto two large boulders, he slammed them together into Coda then kicked the creature away.

In response, Coda fired several beams of Ki at Jason, who hid behind the rocks, which still fell from the sky. As the attacks hit, the rocks everywhere were shattered, and Jason was pierced through the stomach.

Falling down to the ground, Jason landed on one knee as Coda flew towards him, but Jason was ready preparing a Palm Slicer. When Coda arrived, Jason went to hit him with the Palm Slicer, but Coda grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You can't hit me with that move again." Coda asserted as he hit Jason in his wound.

Coda then tossed Jason over towards the castle, landing across the valley from the ruins of the throne room. Soon he was joined by Coda coming down from the sky to kick Jason while he was down, but Jason managed to move out of the way just in time.

"It's over with each moment I grow stronger while you continue to be beneath me." Coda declared.

"You are just a broken record trying to make me quit," Jason complained as he got to his feet.

"Doesn't matter once I'm done with you I'm going to kill the other intruders," Coda replied.

"If you hurt anyone of them, I…Will…Kill…You!" Jason asserted, glaring at Coda while he closed his wound.

"How do you plan on doing that? My power dwarfs yours this whole fight has become boring to me even if your Tuffle friend came to help it wouldn't matter." Coda stated.

"I thought that I would entertain the notion that you could beat me so that I can further test my power, but now my power is so great that you aren't even a challenge for me it's a pity I once thought that you were going to surpass my power when I first came to be," Coda added.

As he said this, Coda was contacted by Salem with her plan, and on cue, he pointed towards the castle and fired a small beam. Jason was unable to stop him from firing, and he was speechless when he saw who got hit by the attack.

Neo was shot through the chest, falling to the ground her aura trying to heal the wound to no avail. The image of Evan dying flashed through Jason's head as he watched his girlfriend fall to the ground, gravely injured with Salem attacking the others.

"_Not again, why could I do nothing again!" _Jason thought as he snapped.

Sparks formed slowly around his body as the ground shook soon it exploded as Jason's energy climbed to unprecedented heights that even gave Coda a cold sweat. Though the creature had never before felt fear Jason was going to make sure to provide him with a long lesson about it.

Everyone fighting Salem and even Salem herself stared in disbelief at the sheer power Jason had as the dust settled. Jason stood there with his torn clothes, his hair, and tail spikier than ever before, with only two strands of hair in front of his face as he was surrounded by golden energy and lightning.

"I hope you've gotten everything you wanted out of your short life because I'm going to kill you." Jason declared.

"But h…h…how?" Coda questioned as Jason kicked him straight into the sky. Jason didn't stand there for long. He suddenly appeared with the others in front of Salem, chopping her deep into the ground.

"That will give you time to prepare. Jaune, if you don't mind, can you focus on healing Neo, please." Jason insisted.

"Yeah, sure," Jaune replied.

"Thanks, I'm going to kill this monster," Jason stated.

Once again, Jason disappeared, having flown up to reengage Coda and when he reached the level. Coda breathed heavily, having several of his ribs broken from Jason's kick, feeling pain for the second time in his life.

"What is going on?" Coda questioned, still not understanding his current situation.

"What would explaining do for you since I'm about to kill you," Jason responded.

Coda was sent miles away with Jason following close behind, kicking him back into the ground. Jason fired several blasts of Ki at Coda, who flew around to dodge the attack until Jason appeared in front of him and elbowed him in the head.

"_No no no no no no NO! I'm supposed to be superior, how is he so much stronger than me?!" _Coda questioned as he struggled to get up.

He began to feel anger for the second time in his life, but unlike before, he was unable to contain his anger. Coda screamed as his energy was let free finally in his full power. However, this time, when met with this power, Jason gave it no mind now having ascended to a new level of power.

Now unable to think straight due to his uncontrolled emotions, Coda recklessly attacked Jason, who easily dodged his attacks. Almost as if to add insult to injury, Jason continued to play with Coda choosing to dodge and not attack Coda back.

"_This is the power that Gohan must have felt when he fought Cell, huh it feels great, almost intoxicating." _Jason thought as he jumped over Coda.

* * *

With the others, they were preparing for Salem to return as Jaune healed Neo by boosting her aura. Some even watched the battle between Jason and Coda in astonishment as the two powerhouses squared off.

"How's she doing?" Pyrrha asked as she stood next to Jaune.

"Not great, thankfully, the bleeding stopped, but the rest is up to her aura, so I am focusing on boosting it," Jaune answered.

"Be ready, everyone she's coming back up," Ozpin announced. Soon Salem rose from the hole that Jason had put her into her wounds slowly healing.

"What was that?!" Salem questioned, brimming in anger.

"That was the tide of battle turning in our favor," Ozpin stated.

"Keep her busy I need to focus on healing Neo." Jaune requested.

"On it," Damian replied as they engaged Salem.

* * *

Elias obliterated the last of the large Grimm leaving the stragglers to the others. After an hour of work, they managed to take out Salem's army of Grimm, however, not without sacrifice.

Not a single airship survived as the survivors of the crashed flagship entered the main one the final surviving part of the army they had brought. Elias wished that he could have saved more of them, but he took solace knowing that in battles like these, any number of survivors was great.

"Seems like Jason has the battle with that monster taken care of he must have ascended like he talked about," Elias whispered to himself as he flew to help the crew of the flagship.

* * *

Jason tossed Coda around, beating the creature to an inch of his life, wanting Coda to suffer for almost killing Neo. He thought that he was angry before when he saw Evan die, but when he saw Neo being shot, he reached a new height of rage.

It gave him pleasure to make Coda suffer. It was odd he didn't know why he enjoyed it so much, but he believed that it was because of the power that flowed through him at the moment. After planting Coda into the ground, Jason crushed the creature's left leg then kicked him away slowly following.

"I'm done here I'm just going to kill you here and now." Jason declared.

"I will not die, yet I must serve my mistress," Coda replied.

"Well, that's not happening. It's too bad if she didn't give you such bad advice you could have won." Jason stated.

"I don't understand what do you mean?" Coda inquired.

"You suppressed your emotions unknowingly to you sealing off most of your power, and your inexperience with emotions caused you to further lose control of that power," Jason explained.

Jason raised his hand and created a ball of Ki to blast Coda to oblivion, and when firing it, Coda blasted an attack of his own, but it was overpowered by Jason's attack. The attack left a large crater filling up with the dark liquid that littered the land, unable to sense Coda's energy. Jason believed him to be dead as he flew back to the others. Unbeknownst to him, Coda had survived if barely slowly regenerating by feeding off the Grimm pools as he watched Jason fly away.

"_Does his emotions truly give him power has mistress mislead me?! I can't accept it! I need to be stronger. I have to be stronger. I WANT TO BE STRONGER!" _Coda thought as his Saiyan DNA flared.

"_If what he said is true, then I should not hold back my emotions no, I will embrace them I will become stronger than him no matter what I WILL FIGHT HIM AGAIN AND WIN!" _Coda thought as he continued to regenerate.

Soon Jason landed with the others who continued to fight Salem at an equilibrium. When he got there, everyone was surprised to see him as joined his friends against Salem.

"Impossible, where is Coda?" Salem questioned.

"He's dead," Jason answered.

"How's Neo?" Jason asked.

'She's stable, but it would be best to get her to a hospital." Jaune responded.

"It's over now. There's nothing you can do, Salem, you've lost." Ozpin asserted.

"After centuries of waiting and planning and now being so close just to lose!" Salem complained, glaring at everyone.

"Welcome to my world," Ozpin stated.

"Nice look, by the way, love the lightning!" Nora complimented.

"Thanks," Jason replied, not looking at her.

"I think this form makes him even more tense," Nora whispered.

"Right when he got back to being normal too." Ruby agreed.

"Miss Rose, do you think you will be able to use the power of your eyes once more?" Ozpin inquired.

"Yes, I think I will be able to," Ruby answered.

"Good if you wouldn't mind making Salem human again so that she can no longer control the Grimm," Ozpin ordered.

"With pleasure," Ruby replied as she approached Salem.

Before Ruby could even begin, she was interrupted by Coda landing behind Salem on top of the Castle. Everyone was shocked to see him still alive, especially Jason. However, he was not unharmed for the entire right side of his body, excluding his leg was destroyed and not restored.

"How do you still have a problem with double-tapping?!" Yang questioned, looking at Jason.

"He's still at death's door," Jason replied.

"Perfect timing my creation kill them and let us escape!" Salem ordered.

"No." Coda refused defying Salem.

"Excuse me?" Salem questioned.

"I will not I wish to fight the Saiyan some more," Coda responded.

"I WANT TO FIGHT I WANT TO WIN I WANT TO BE STRONG I WILL NO LONGER DENY THE FEELINGS INSIDE OF ME I WILL ACCEPT THEM AND HAVE FUN!" Coda declared as he jumped down next to Salem.

Everyone was shocked at what he did next as he grabbed onto Salem and began to absorb her into his own body. His body healed as Salem was slowly consumed by Coda, who laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop this Coda I order you to let me go!" Salem demanded trying to use her control spell on him.

"No, I no longer will listen to you. I will do what I want to do, and once I have fully assimilated you, I will be the ultimate immortal lifeform in the universe!" Coda shouted, resisting her power.

Jason attempted to stop him, but Coda was able to deflect his attack as he finished absorbing Salem, causing a massive explosion. After everyone recovered from the sudden explosion and the dust settled, Salem was gone, and only Coda remained.

Coda now looked very different as his pitch-black skin and tail now had black fur all over as his hair stood up spikier than before and his yellow pupils now dark red. The monstrosity breathed deeply with a large evil smile on his face as he stared down the people in front of him, now surrounded by a dark orange aura with red lightning.

"Now then shall we continue where we left off?" Coda asked.

Acting immediately, Jason punched Coda straight through the castle following after him. As he went for his follow up attack, he was stopped by Coda, who caught his fist.

"We're on equal ground now, Jason. It won't be so easy anymore!" Coda boasted, slamming his fist in Jason's gut.

In response, Jason headbutted Coda then blasted the creature point blank with a Buster Flare. Jason smiled as he dealt some damage, having blown Coda's left arm clean off, but soon the arm regenerated as Coda punched him away.

"Seems like I can still damage you while you can't do much to me. If my theory is correct, your body hasn't fully adjusted to Salem's power yet, so you're not immortal, not yet." Jason theorized.

"Even if I'm not, I soon will be, so don't give your hopes up now fight me some more!" Coda replied as he attacked Jason.

The two clashed over in the sky, causing several explosions in their wake it seemed as if they were equal in power, but both continued to discover new heights in their new forms. Jason flipped over and kicked Coda in the head to send him towards the ground. However, Coda stopped his decline and fired a beam at Jason.

The Saiyan flew out of the way of the beam as he charged at Coda, who proceeded to fire more beams at him. Jason weaved through the attack deflecting any that got too close to him, and once he reached Coda, he kicked him in the face.

Grabbing onto Jason's leg Coda attempted to break it, but the Saiyan spun around, causing Coda to be thrown off of Jason. Once free of Coda's grip, Jason created two Palm Slicers the size of large disks Jason followed Coda.

Jason attempted to cut the creature in two, but Coda managed to dodge every slice that was thrown at him. Trying to sandwich Coda between the two disks, but Coda managed to squeeze between them and elbow Jason in the chest.

The intense blow caused Jason to dispel the two Palm Slicers as he was thrown away, and no sooner than when they disappeared did Coda hammer Jason towards the ground. Before he hit the ground, Jason managed to fly away, flying parallel to the ground as Coda began chasing him.

The terrain around the was obliterated by explosions from the fight as Jason stopped and fired an Armageddon Blast at Coda, who matched it with his own attack. The two attacks collided, causing a gigantic beam struggle causing the terrain to be unrecognizable to those who lived there and drying up the dark liquid below to a certain extent.

However, the struggle did not last long as the attacks exploded, covering the entire area, including Coda and Jason. When the dust settled, neither were injured as they charged at one another, both throwing a punch.

Coda's punch passed right through Jason as he reappeared above him, kicking him into the ground proceeding to fire Ki into the resulting hole. Unaffected by the attacks, Coda shot back out from the hole and grabbed Jason by the neck, chocking the Saiyan.

Jason broke free from Coda's grip by slamming both his fists on opposite ends of Coda's arm breaking it in two places. This caused the dark monstrosity to let go of Jason, and once freed, he swept Coda's legs and planted his elbow into Coda's gut.

Coda grabbed onto Jason's head and threw him away as his arm repaired itself then he proceeded to bombard Jason with several balls of Ki. The Saiyan did his best to avoid the several attacks, but he was hit by many of them that he could neither dodge nor deflect.

"_Shit, he's getting stronger guess I shouldn't allow myself to get too full of myself. I won't hold anything back!" _Jason thought as he powered up to full power surrounded by golden energy and lightning.

Once done, he quickly ducked under a kick from Coda, grabbing onto his tail and slamming him into the ground several times. Coda planted an arm into the ground to stop Jason then spun around to kick him in the face.

Rolling over on the ground until he managed to stop, Jason spat out blood as he stared at Coda. The dark monstrosity had a sinister smile on his face, clearly feeling joy for the first time in his life.

"This feeling is amazing. I love it, and I want to feel it some more! I now understand why you, Saiyans crave battle so much I feel so alive so fulfilled! Fight me some more so that I can continue to feel this way, Jason!" Coda demanded as he charged at Jason.

Jason charged in turn as the two collided with one another before spinning around, hitting their kicks against one another. The others watched from the castle with Neo lying unconscious on a wall. They waited for the flagship to arrive and give them aid as they planned on what to do next.

"Can we do anything they are beyond our power?" Weiss questioned.

"True, but we should wait in case he needs some kind of back up," Pyrrha argued.

"Good point." Blake agreed.

"Who knows, maybe my silver eyes can still do something to Coba." Ruby pointed out.

"It's Coda." Yang corrected.

"Right him." Ruby laughed.

"I only pray that Salem didn't create an immortal monster." Ozpin voiced as a large explosion appeared over from the battle.

Coda shot out from the top of the explosion as Jason soon followed after him. The two continued their battle, clashing throughout the sky with Jason shoving a ball of Ki into Coda's face. In response, Coda blasted Jason point-blank in the gut pushing him through a mountain.

When Jason hit the ground, he quickly flipped over back onto his feet to avoid another attack from Coda. Jason kicked Coda in the head, pushing him to the ground before firing a Buster Flare disintegrating one of Coda's legs as the monstrosity sent Jason away with a shockwave.

As soon as his leg was restored, Coda raced back to Jason, who uprooted the ground to block Coda's attack. Once Coda broke through the rock, he was surprised to see that Jason was gone only to appear next to him, landing a strong blow to his head.

Reeling from Jason's attack, Coda managed to wrap his tail around Jason's neck, dragging him along. Soon Coda let go sending Jason into a mountainside embedding him into the rock face.

Once he freed himself from the mountainside, Jason prepared himself for Coda's next attack but didn't see the dark monstrosity anywhere. Focusing on his Ki sensing, Jason found Coda to be right under him, jumping up to avoid Coda's surprise attack.

Coda broke through the ground holding a ball of Ki to attack Jason, but he was countered when Jason jumped up and blasted him with a Mega Flare. Sent further into the ground, Coda was forced to explode with energy to free himself, allowing Jason to fly away.

Now a reasonable distance away from Coda Jason fired a Splitting Flare at him, causing Coda to have to dodge the attacks instead of following him. But that was just a distraction as Jason disappeared and reappeared next to Coda, kicking him in the spine.

After landing a solid blow, Jason wasn't going to let up as he followed it with several consecutive blows thrashing Coda around. Once he saw through the attacks, Coda stopped Jason by grabbing his arm and firing a beam through his left leg.

Jason fell to the ground in pain as Coda went to attack him once more, but he was stopped when Jason wrapped his tail around Coda's leg and tripped him. As Coda fell to the ground, Jason took back to the sky with Coda quickly following when he recovered.

"_Mistress Salem tried to deny me such pleasure she was foolish I wonder if she ever realized such power could exist if you let your emotions free well look closely as I show you what true strength is ma'am for once I'm done with Jason I will summon the gods and fight them!" _Coda thought as he chased Jason.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Jason went to hammer Coda in the stomach, but the dark monstrosity flipped over Jason and blasted him in the head. When the blast hit, Jason fell towards the ground having his concentration interrupted by the pain but soon caught himself.

"Let's finish this, Jason!" Coda yelled as he charged a large amount of orange Ki.

"Fine!" Jason replied as he charged two balls of Ki one blue and one red before combining them into one purple ball.

"DARK REVELATION!" Coda yelled as he blasted a large orange beam.

"NOVA CRUSHER!" Jason shouted as he fired a sizeable purple beam.

The two beams clashed, and the area was thrown into disarray breaking apart as energy was thrown around. No sooner did the beam struggle start. Did Jason realize that Coda was getting stronger, clearly indicating his fusion with Salem was nearing completion.

"_I have to end this now before he becomes immortal!" _Jason thought as he poured more power into his attack.

"This isn't good. If things continue like this, we'll run out of time!" Alex pointed out.

"Yang, I need you to throw me!" Ruby ordered shocking everyone.

"What! Ruby, what are you talking about?!" Yang questioned.

"If I can get close enough, I believe I can use the power of my eyes to give Jason an opening, and if nothing is done, then all of this will be for nothing!" Ruby explained.

"Alright, let me get ready," Yang replied as she let Ki come into her arms and strengthen her up, then using her maiden powers to strengthen up even more.

"Okay, Ruby, I'm ready!" Yang declared crouching down to throw Ruby.

Ruby ran up to her, jumping into Yang's hands, then she was thrown high up into the sky using her Crescent Rose to propel her forward. Once she was high enough, she used her semblance to get closer, and as she got close enough, she focused on her feelings.

She remembered the day she first met all her friends and their time at Beacon and Haven, then on her time at home with Yang and her Dad and finally with her Mother. Her eyes began to glow brightly as she thought on more precious memories.

Coda began to realize what was happening near him, spotting Ruby getting close with her eyes glowing. His entire body began to scream in fear to run away, knowing that if she were successful, he would be petrified. But Coda at the same time knew that he could not run for if he stopped his attack Jason's would surely hit and deal massive damage that he could not recover from.

"_Nonononononononononononononononono! What do I do?" _Coda questioned.

"It's over!" Ruby declared as her eyes shone in bright silver light.

In a panic, Coda stopped his attack to stop Ruby, but he was too late as he was encased in stone. With his attack unchallenged, Jason put everything he had in it, hitting Coda as he fell blasting the statue into pieces.

"_So in the end, even with my emotions unchained and with Salem's power, I was unable to win. You Saiyans are truly a marvelous race. I may not have had a long life, but thank you, Jason, for allowing me to experience joy of this amount." _Coda thought his last as he was obliterated and killed, bringing Salem with him to the grave.

Jason smiled as he stopped his attack and caught Ruby before she hit the ground. A battle that had been fought for centuries was now over a new dawn of peace await Remnant assuming the right people took the right steps forward.

Soon Jason and Ruby landed back with the others who surrounded them celebrating their victory. Jason powered down back to his normal base form no longer in Super Saiyan after a long while.

"I forgot what it felt like to not be in Super Saiyan. It's going to take some getting used to." Jason laughed.

"You were awesome was that the ascended form you spoke of?" Nora asked.

"Yes, I think it is when I compare it to the power Gohan showed during his fight with Cell," Jason answered as he looked around.

"Where's Neo?" Jason asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

"She was picked up and brought back to the flagship, Jaune and Pyrrha went with just in case, but they said she should make a full recovery," Damian responded.

"That's great news," Jason replied, shedding a tear.

"I just can't believe it." Ozpin voiced, getting everyone's attention.

"After several centuries of planning and fighting only to come up empty-handed, it's all over Salem is no more," Ozpin stated.

"Are you sure she's gone what if she reforms now that Coda is gone?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm sure I felt her spirit finally be free from this mortal realm, which means this will be my final life for when the time is right, we will gather the relics and summon the Brother Gods to judge us once more," Ozpin answered.

"We still have a long way before that, don't we?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and it won't be easy even without Salem the Grimm will come, but now it will be safer to live outside the kingdoms what we much focus on now is to unify the world to unify both humanity and faunus our job has just begun," Ozpin explained.

Afterward, they were picked up and brought back to the flagship, where they gave Ironwood the good news to give to the world. Avoiding the uproar of the people by defeating Salem, everyone went their own way to relax as Jason stayed by Neo's side in the infirmary. The last members of Salem's group being Mercury and Hazel were arrested and taken aboard the ship as well, causing them great confusion when they woke up from unconsciousness.

"I'm surprised you're not celebrating or at least eating your full Mr. Shin," Ozpin said as he joined Jason in the infirmary.

"It's true I'm hungry, but for once I want to do something else right now, I want to stay by Neo's side until she wakes up," Jason replied.

"I see you've matured a lot since you entered Beacon your Master and Mother would have been proud," Ozpin commented.

"That reminds me, Professor, there was something I've meant to ask you how did you meet Mura?" Jason asked.

"I knew you would ask eventually," Ozpin replied, pulling up a chair.

"I met Mura thirty years ago when your mother was training under Kai." Ozpin began.

"I heard rumors of a man training people high on a mountain in a power that surpassed aura. Upon hearing this, I was intrigued and hoped it was something that could aid me in my fight with Salem." Ozpin continued.

"When I first arrived as was greeted by Kai in his….usual manner and your mother, who was twelve at the time. I asked Kai about the power and told him who I was, and soon after, he brought me to meet Mura." Ozpin went on.

"Instantly, when I met Mura, I could feel his power, something that was neither magic nor a semblance. He explained to me what Ki was and that he alone would teach people he deemed worthy I understood his reasons and entrusted him with the knowledge of Salem so that he would send anyone he teaches or deemed worthy to me to train them as huntsman." Ozpin continued.

"In the end, we started a long friendship, and it is how your mother and eventually you and Mr. Knight got into Beacon." Ozpin finished.

"Wow, that explains how Mura got Evan and me in one year early," Jason commented.

"Now, Mr. Shin, I have a question for you," Ozpin stated.

"What is it, Professor?" Jason asked.

"What will you do now that there are no more enemies to fight?" Ozpin inquired.

"I haven't thought about it, but I think I'll go home to Saiyatown and do some work as a huntsman there. The kingdoms have taken a beating in the last year and a half, and the villages are still not in a great place, so I'll do my best to support them." Jason answered.

"A respectable answer I hope that if needed, you will lend us a hand in Vale's reconstruction with the help of the other kingdoms now that they won't be so occupied it should be finished in the next couple of years," Ozpin replied.

"Sure, I'll happily help," Jason said.

"Thank you. I'll leave you two alone now." Ozpin thanked as he left the room.

"_So, where do I fit in your plans?" _Neo asked haven awoken a few minutes before.

"Neo, you're awake!" Jason smiled as he gave her a hug.

"_That hurts," _Neo complained.

"My bad, sorry, but as for you in my plans, if you want, you can come live with me in my old house," Jason answered.

"_Really, you want to live with me alone in a house?" _Neo questioned, blushing.

"Yeah, what do you say?" Jason asked in turn.

"_I would love to but on one condition," _Neo replied.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"_I want to sleep in the same room in the same bed as you." _Neo insisted.

"Really, oh uh, ok, I don't mind." Jason accepted, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

After that day, they all went their separate ways for a while though still keeping in touch. Damian and Alex decided to travel and offer to teach people how to use the sword and bow while Amber now no longer under threat of Salem decided to go back to her nomadic life and help people.

"Mind if I join you?" Elias asked, surprising Amber.

"You want to come with me, really you know I don't need protection anymore," Amber replied.

"I know I want to. It's better to travel with friends, plus I always wanted to travel the world while training." Elias stated.

"Well, then I don't mind at all," Amber said. Team JNPR and Qrow decided to go back to Vale to help with reconstruction and clearing Grimm while Team RWBY decided to go around to help everyone and work on faunus rights with Blake.

Ozpin worked with Ironwood and the other two kingdoms to organize a new peace. Instead of the kingdoms being separated, they were unified as the councils of each kingdom combined into one unified organization.

Jason and Neo lived with one another in Jason's old home, helping everyone they could find in Anima and people close by. Occasionally they would help their friends if they were near or needed it and with the reconstruction of Vale.

One year later, Vale was completely restored and reopened to the people with Beacon planning to start up the next year. That same year the new Faunus Rights Movement made waves and laws were passed in each kingdom to protect faunus from being discriminated against, bridging the gap a great deal.

Ozpin decided that it was time to summon the gods that year and when he announced that everyone decided to meet together for the summoning. On that fateful day, when the gods returned to Remnant was the day all life on Remnant ceased to be.

* * *

_Salem and Coda are finally defeated freeing Remnant from their evil. However, it seems the fight is not over what happened when the Two Brother Gods returned to Remnant find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. I had a little bit of writer's block in this, but I managed to get it done. I hope the fight didn't feel rushed or short, but I felt that continuing the fight like it was would make it feel repetitive.**

**I know this arc was really short, but since I've been building up to it since the beginning of the Cooler Arc, so I think that it's still okay. Quickly to address this, the reason why Ruby was still able to petrify Coda was because he still had the nature of a Grimm, seeing as he was born from the Grimm pools and since he absorbed Salem.**

**Also, I know Jason turning Super Saiyan 2 wasn't as awesome as it could have been, but I couldn't make anything that could compare to Gohan turning SSJ2 for the first time. Don't worry for I will be making up for it in the next arc.**

**But rest assured that the next arc which will be longer than this one I assure you will have much more fights that last longer as well! If you couldn't tell already, the next arc will be the Twin Brother Gods arc that's right shit's getting real when I end the main RWBY part of the story in the next arc.**

**Don't worry though this fic is far from over, and the What If spin-off is still being written, chapter one should be done soon, but I cannot say when. Several unanswered questions will be answered next arc, such as why humanity exists on both Remnant and Earth and why there are Kai's and the Two Brothers!**

**As always, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I will see you next time with a new cover art! P.S. Since I may not upload on or before then this Friday the 8th is my 20th birthday and the end of my fourth semester in college!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Angry Gods on Remnant**

_Last Time our heroes were victorious against Salem and Coda finally defeating them, bringing about a new peace to Remnant. However, Ozpin planned to bring the gods back to Remnant for judgment resulting in tragedy! What happens next now!_

* * *

**Saiyatown…**

Jason slowly woke as the morning sun shone through the shades of the master bedroom. He got up and rubbed his eyes to get ready for the morning, making sure not to wake Neo, who slept next to him.

One year had passed since his battle with Coda, and ever since then, he had been living in Saiyatown in his old home with Neo. Though he missed his friends, he did see them from time to time as he worked as a huntsman around Anima, helping all those who needed it.

He always enjoyed his time there though it reminded him of when he grew up in that home. Of course, back then, none of the villagers teased him about him, and Neo saying that they look like a married couple.

A message on his scroll caught his attention as he read the message he had received. The message was from Ruby reminding him that today was the day that Ozpin was going to summon the gods.

"_I still can't believe that it's been one year already so much has happened with Vale's reopening and the faunus rights laws. Now Ozpin believes it's time to summon those gods he spoke of I wonder if they're strong?" _Jason thought as he put his same old Gi on.

As he put it on, he sensed an immense energy outside, heading for his front door. Jason smiled as he opened the door to greet his old Tuffle friend.

"Hey, Elias, how's it going?" Jason asked as he greeted his Tuffle friend.

"I'm great, how are you, Jason?" Elias replied as they shook hands. Elias now wore a short-sleeved black Jacket with matching cargo pants and boots with a white undershirt.

"I'm great as well," Jason answered.

"Want to come in?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Elias answered.

"Just be a little quiet, Neo's still sleeping." Jason insisted as Elias came in.

"You ready for today?" Elias questioned as he took a seat at the dining room table.

"I guess I mean I've fought against planet-destroying monsters, but meeting a pair of gods is a whole new territory," Jason responded as he sat down across from Elias.

"I know what you mean it's weird just thinking about meeting, not one but two gods I still feel like they won't appreciate two aliens on the planet they created life on." Elias expressed.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, that does concern me, but I'm sure they're understanding," Jason replied.

"I do wonder if they're strong, though." Jason voiced.

"Please don't ask for a fight with them. The last thing we need is to think people are battle crazy like you." Elias pleaded.

"I won't, I promise, and I wouldn't say I'm battle crazy." Jason pointed out.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Elias smiled.

"Where's Amber? Weren't you two traveling together?" Jason asked.

"She wanted to go ahead, seeing that she's a maiden she has to open the vault under Vale," Elias answered.

"I see, have you seen any of the others recently?" Jason questioned.

"Not as much as I would want, but I did see Damian and Alex last month they're outside Vacuo teaching some kids how to use the sword and bow," Elias answered.

"Wow, they went far. The last time I saw them was six months ago when they visited, and as for the others, it usually when I'm helping rebuild Vale." Jason said.

"_Don't forget about Team RWBY coming in last week." _Neo reminded Jason as she came into the room, only wearing one of Jason's black undershirts.

"Oh yeah, Team RWBY did come last week and Neo we have a guest I don't think that's the most appropriate attire." Jason pointed out.

"_Fine." _Neo wined as she went to put on her clothes, which remained relatively the same.

"Guess you guys had fun last night." Elias laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Jason replied, a little embarrassed.

"So, how's the training going?" Jason asked.

"It's been going well. I've been keeping up with my training slowly getting stronger." Elias responded.

"What about you?" Elias questioned.

"I've been training every day, and I mastered Super Saiyan 2," Jason exclaimed as Neo sat next to him, still waking up as she rested her head on Jason's arm.

"Super Saiyan 2, do you mean your ascended form?" Elias inquired.

"Yep, I just call it that because it's easier than saying Ascended Super Saiyan plus it's not really wrong," Jason explained.

"I guess you're right." Elias agreed.

"So what have you been up to?" Jason asked.

"Amber and I have been traveling around helping people not too exciting, but it's nice seeing the world without having to fight all the time." Elias smiled, reminiscing.

"Neo and I have been keeping around Anima for the most part unless we go to help with Vale," Jason explained.

"_Where are we going for the summoning?" _Neo asked.

"I actually don't know where we're going for the summoning, do you, Elias?" Jason questioned.

"Ozpin plans on summoning them on Vytal Island since not many people live there," Elias answered.

After a few hours of catching up, the three got ready to go to Vytal Island with Jason carrying Neo as they flew. When they reached Vytal Island, everyone was waiting for them excited to see everyone together once more as Jason and Elias landed in a large clearing of grass in the middle of some mountains.

"Hey, guys, how's it going!" Jason greeted as he put Neo down.

"Jason! Neo! Elias!" Ruby exclaimed as she waved at the two.

Ruby now wore an outfit reminiscent of the one she wore at Beacon. However, she had a red breastplate and leggings. Her hair was now longer tied into a small ponytail ending just before it reached her neck.

The others smiled as they joined them, everyone has changed a little since they last saw them. Yang now wore a brown jacket and yellow undershirt with tan cargo pants. Weiss wore a pure white dress like clothing with light blue linings.

Blake had a pitch-black sleeveless Jacket with black pants and boots. Her hair was now short as Ruby's once was. Jaune still wore his same black sweatshirt, but his armor was now more reminiscent of Pyrrha's who did the same with her armor being whiter with red highlights.

Nora now wore a pink jacket with a matching skirt she also now had white leggings and matching shoes. Ren had a green monk-like outfit adjusted for battle. Otherwise, he kept the same look. Damian and Alex didn't change their look much. However, Alex now wore a scarf instead of a mask. Amber seemed to keep to her same clothing with small differences here and there.

"It's been a while since we've all been together like this." Jason pointed out as he Neo and Elias joined their friends.

"Yeah, it's quite nice." Pyrrha agreed as Neo walked up to her holding out a note for her to read.

"Oh yes, we have. I took your advice." Pyrrha answered Neo's question blushing, confusing everyone there.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaune asked, attempting to read the paper.

"Nothing!" Pyrrha shouted, ripping the paper Neo wrote on up in a panic.

"Where's Ozpin?" Jason questioned.

"He said that he'll be here soon with the relics," Yang responded.

"Won't he need you for the relic of knowledge?" Elias asked.

"No, since Haven's vault is broken, Ironwood kept it safe in Atlas, so Ozpin is going to pick it up along with the relic of creation," Yang explained.

Everyone began to talk with one another, catching up after the long time they haven't seen each other. Jason looked up to the clouds as he waited for Ozpin to arrive, feeling a chill run down his spine. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling something was going to go terribly wrong.

"So, how's teaching going for you two?" Weiss asked.

"It's really nice the kids we teach are really great," Damian answered.

"Though it was weird at first," Alex admitted.

"I can understand teaching little kids to fight sounds pretty hard," Yang commented.

"How's traveling treating you guys?" Damian inquired.

"It's nice we got to go see Menagerie again when we visited Blake's parents, which was really nice," Yang responded.

"So I heard you, and Jaune moved in together in a small house in Vale is that true?" Ruby asked a blushing Pyrrha.

"Oh yes, we did. It's really nice. I was inspired by Neo and Jason, so I asked Jaune, and he agreed. I've never been so happy." Pyrrha explained.

"Speaking off what was on that note, Neo gave you?" Blake questioned.

"Nothing!" Pyrrha replied, embarrassed.

"See, asked Neo for advice on how to get to fourth base with Jaune," Nora revealed, causing the other three girls to blush.

"NORA!" Pyrrha shouted, embarrassed.

"I mean, I guess Neo would be good seeing as her and Jason…ever since Atlas," Ruby mumbled embarrassed at the thought of her friends engaging in such acts.

"What's there to be embarrassed, Pyrrha? I mean Ren and I are als..." Nora began, but before she could finish, Ren covered her mouth.

"Nearly everyone here is a couple, huh that's...kinda depressing seeing how I'm not one of them." Yang deadpanned.

"Don't worry, sis our prince charming will come someday." Ruby encouraged.

Soon a bullhead came from above and landed near the others across the clearing. Once it landed, Professor Ozpin, along with Ironwood and Qrow, exited the aircraft and headed towards everyone.

"Good to see you all here." Ozpin greeted.

"You kids are looking almost like professional huntsman and huntresses." Qrow teased.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby wined.

"You know you didn't all need to come if you didn't want to," Ironwood informed.

"Well, we do want to, so we're here," Jaune replied.

"By the way, Professor Ozpin, I've been meaning to ask you something," Blake said, getting Ozpin's attention.

"What is it, Ms. Belladonna?" Ozpin inquired.

"Last year after the Cooler incident was over, one of the people from Earth, Piccolo, explained how they knew what was happening to us." Blake began.

"He told us they were alerted to our situation by a man named King Kai, who he explained was a god." Blake continued.

"Afterwards, he explained a hierarchy of gods to us but never mentioned the two brothers you spoke of what does that mean?" Blake asked.

"That is very peculiar. The fact is, I don't know myself. I never heard of this King Kai, but when we summon the gods, you can ask them personally." Ozpin answered as he placed the relics around one another.

"So how does this work? Is there a chant we have to say to summon them or what?" Damian asked.

"All I have to do is imbue my magic in them and call out to the gods," Ozpin responded.

"Is anyone else a little nervous about this?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Elias answered.

"Yep." Pyrrha agreed.

Soon Ozpin used his magic on the relic's each one began to float in the air glowing both light and dark energy. Suddenly the energy they were releasing shot up into the sky deep into space and out of sight.

Suddenly two massive pillars of light and dark energy came from the sky and hit the ground, causing high winds that almost sent everyone off their feet. When the pillars disappeared, they were replaced by the Gods of Light and Darkness who stood before them all.

"Whoa," Jason muttered as he looked upon the gods.

Their very presence was utterly overwhelming; their energy was far beyond anything Jason had ever felt before. When comparing their power to his own, it felt as if he was staring from the bottom of a mountain to its peak.

"Greetings, Ozma. It has been a long while, hasn't it." The God of Light greeted.

"Yes, it most certainly has, and now I believe that humanity and faunus are ready for your judgment," Ozpin replied.

"**_Faunus? I don't remember creating those what are they?" _**The God of Darkness questioned.

"They are people who have animal-like traits. They dawned with humanity after you purged the planet for Salem's actions," Ozpin answered.

"**_I see speaking of Salem I no longer sense her soul in this realm," _**The God of Darkness pointed out.

"Yes, she is no longer among the living. She created a monster that absorbed her, giving us a window to kill them both." Ozpin explained.

"I see it's a shame her punishment didn't seem to work." The God of Light muttered.

"**_That's enough. We were summoned to judge the world." _**The God of Darkness said.

"Yes, it seems the time has come." The God of Light agreed.

"On Remnant right now are four united kingdoms with several small villages littered around the area…" Ozpin began.

"There is no need for an explanation. We shall analyze the world and what has happened during our absence now." The God of Light interrupted.

Suddenly both of the gods flashed, and the area was covered in their power spreading throughout the planet. As their power died down, they remained in the same place in front of everyone, but without a face, it was impossible to see what they were thinking.

"We are…." The God of Light began.

"**_Disappointed." _**The God of Darkness finished.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Ozpin questioned, beginning to panic.

"The people of this world only recently started to work together, and even now, they don't get along." The God of Light started.

"**_People still steal and hurt others and the situation between humans and faunus while certainly being better; it still is a far cry from perfect." _**The God of Darkness added.

"In the end, the world is still imperfect and unworthy of us, so we have no choice but to wipe it." The God of Light determined.

"But you can't. What about the innocent people who've done nothing wrong!?" Jason questioned, stepping forward.

"**_Do you dare question us! You who are foreign to this planet have no right to question our decisions!" _**The God of Darkness snapped.

"So what if I wasn't born on this planet or created by you I still consider this planet home if you plan on killing everyone here I'm not going to sit and do nothing!" Jason declared going Super Saiyan 2.

"Calm down, child, a fight will solve nothing. This is our decision to make. The people of this world are still flawed. Eventually, someone like Salem will arise once more." The God of Light advised.

"You don't know that!" Jason asserted.

"Mr. Shin, this won't solve anything," Ozpin said, nervous about Jason's actions and what the gods plan on doing.

"He's right. The world is still developing, and we've made so much progress, does it really matter if we're not perfect?!" Ruby questioned.

"**_It matters greatly." _**The God of Darkness stated.

"But…" Ruby began.

"Enough, there is nothing you can do to change our minds. We will wipe this planet and start again to make a perfect human race who will appreciate the lives they are given. We will not fail like we did when we first brought humanity to the universe." The God of Light interrupted as Jason grew angrier.

"That's a lie!" Jason shouted.

"Excuse me?!" The God of Light questioned.

"If you truly created humanity, then how do you explain Earth! Earth has a human population, and it is far from Remnant!" Jason explained. The two gods remained silent, neither answering nor even acknowledging what Jason had said.

"**_Watch your tongue. We were going to be nice and spare you and the other foreigner's lives, but if you continue, we will exterminate you along with the rest of this planet." _**The God of Darkness threatened.

"Come and try it!" Jason shouted as Elias walked up next to him and powered up to his True Tuffle form.

Everyone else was getting ready to fight as the gods looked at them in shame, but they were frozen in fear due to their power. Ozpin knew that it was a million to one chance that they could even fight them to him. They were already dead.

Jason and Elias charged at the two gods ready to attack them, but the gods easily moved out of the way so fast neither fighter could register the movements. They were then blasted into the ground by the gods overwhelming power.

Getting back up, the two combined their strongest attacks to blast the gods, but the God of Darkness stopped the attack and redirected it to space. The God of Light transformed into his dragon form and sped towards Jason and Elias to attack the two.

While Jason managed to dodge the gods attack but Elias was knocked into a nearby mountain the power of the attack so great he was knocked unconscious. Now Jason was the only fighter since Elias was out of commission and the others being frozen in place.

The two gods fought against Jason, who struggled to keep up with them as they circled him easily. They knocked him around, dealing massive damage to the Saiyan as he tried his best to deal damage.

However, Jason was unable to do anything, and like he had first sensed his power was far below theirs. Gods they were for their power seemed to be an endless pit as they put him into the ground.

"It's over. You cannot stop us." The God of Light declared.

"**_Prepare to die!" _**The God of Darkness shouted as the two fired a large beam at Jason.

The Saiyan attempted to stop the attack, but he was unable to do so the attack pushing him back until all he saw was white. The area around the attack exploded, sending Jason over towards the others landing behind them.

"Jason, are you okay?!" Damian questioned, getting no response.

Neo rushed to his side, and once she got to him, she began to ball tears as she realized what had happened. The others joined her, thinking that he needed to wake up, but to their horror, they came to the same realization as Neo.

"He's…he's dead!" Weiss gasped.

"What do we do now if Jason couldn't beat them, then who can?" Jaune questioned.

"Just relax it will all be over soon." The God of Light answered as he and The God of Darkness descended upon them as Jason's body disappeared.

Soon they released their power covering all of Remnant with it, and when they were done, everyone was gone. No longer was Remnant inhabited by humans or faunus or any kind of intelligent life. The only two remaining living things were the Brother Gods.

"It's done, shall we start with the creation of the new human race brother?" The God of Light asked.

"**_Not yet, we need to recharge the relics to do so." _**The God of Darkness declined.

"**_I also wish to see what Salem did to my domain I wish to return it to what it once was." _**The God of Darkness added.

"I see I also believe that we should prevent any further interactions with the rest of the universe. The last thing we need is our new creation learning of other life, especially Earth." The God of Light replied.

"**_I agree that creature the Saiyan insulted me when he spoke about Earth." _**The God of Darkness agreed as the two split up to their own domains.

* * *

Jason slowly opened his eyes only to see himself somewhere far from Vytal Island as he looked around himself only to see yellow fluffy clouds. Getting up, he saw that he was on a long thin road with several white orbs traveling down it to a large building.

"What the hell is this place?" Jason questioned. It was only then when he remembered what happened, and when he noticed a halo above his head, it confirmed it.

"Oh, shit, am I dead!?" Jason screamed, panicking.

Not knowing what he should do next, he decided to follow the orbs to the building feeling that they were actually spirits. Upon realizing that they were the spirits of the dead, Jason decided not to cut in line because he didn't want to be rude.

As he walked down the road, he looked for his friends but only saw a long stretch of white orbs that seemed to on forever behind him. Once he reached the building, he could hear a loud voice coming from within belonging to a large red man.

"Next. Strip. Next. Strip." The Man continued to say.

"_Wait, do I have to take my clothes off?" _Jason questioned.

"Next." The Man said as Jason walked up.

"Stri…wait, you have your body!" The Man noticed.

"Uh yeah, where am I?" Jason asked.

"You're in Other World because you died. I am King Yemma, and I decide whether or not you go up or down Mr….Arrow, aka Jason Shin. You're lucky too. Not many get to keep their body here, but because of your good deeds, it seems as if you were allowed to keep yours." King Yemma explained.

"But what about my friends on Remnant?" Jason questioned.

"Yes, it seems everyone on that planet has died thanks to those pompous asses. However, you're the first to get here." King Yemma answered.

"So we lost after all." Jason murmured as his head dropped down.

"There's no need to worry. It's quite nice here in Other World, and with all of your good deeds, you are clear for heaven." King Yemma said to cheer Jason up.

"I have a question my girlfriend Neo will she go to heaven too for she was originally a criminal?" Jason asked.

"Let's see…yes, she has done many bad deeds, but thanks to your influence, she qualifies for heaven." King Yemma assured causing Jason to sigh in relief while he believed Neo would get into heaven. He needed to be sure.

"One last question, what happened to Roman Torchwick I think Neo would want to know?" Jason questioned.

"He went right to hell due to his evil. However, he repented, and his soul was reincarnated as someone good." King Yemma answered.

"Alright, so what now do I just go ahead, or is there a way to go back and fix things?" Jason inquired.

"Sorry, there is no way for you to go back or fix things." King Yemma apologized.

"Actually, I have a plan to help you out, Jason!" A friendly voice exclaimed. Jason turned to see Goku standing right next to him, smiling his signature smile as he waved at Jason.

"Goku!" Jason and Yemma shouted as they spotted him.

"Hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it." Goku greeted.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" King Yemma questioned.

"I'm here to take Jason to King Kai. I mean, why else do you think he still has his body?" Goku answered.

"Well, that explains a lot. You're free to go with him, Jason." King Yemma stated.

"Wait, why doesn't he have to strip?" A spirit questioned.

"Who dares question my ways because they just bought themselves a ticket straight to hell?!" King Yemma shouted.

"Let's get out of here before this gets worse or if he starts talking about his desk." Goku insisted as Jason followed him out.

"It's good to see you, Goku, but shouldn't you be alive again? I sensed you die during the battle with Cell, but I thought you guys had the Dragon Balls?" Jason questioned.

"I decided to stay dead. I've left people behind who can take care of themselves, so they don't need me to stay, and I do seem to bring danger, so I think everything will be fine without me." Goku answered.

"I see, so what did you mean that you had a plan to help me Goku?" Jason asked.

"I'll explain once we get there, so place your hand on my back, and I'll use instant transmission," Goku replied.

Jason did as he was told, placing his hand on Goku's back, and once he did, Goku used instant transmission to bring him to another planet. When they arrived, Jason immediately noticed the increase of gravity, but thanks to his training with the gravity dust, he wasn't too affected by it.

"Welcome to Grand Kai's Planet!" Goku exclaimed as they landed in a large grass area.

"King Kai, we're here!" Goku announced calling to King Kai. Soon a small blue man walked in front of them with black glasses and two antennae.

"About time you got here, I've been waiting for a while!" King Kai complained.

"Sorry, King Kai, it was packed at King Yemma's place." Goku apologized.

"Yes, and now that the people of Remnant are gone, it's going to take him days before he can filter them all." King Kai replied.

"Oh, how can I forget my manners? Hello Jason, my name is King Kai. It is a pleasure to meet you." King Kai greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, sir," Jason replied, shaking King Kai's hand.

"So, what is this plan you were talking about Goku?" Jason asked.

"It's my plan, actually, and it's straightforward." King Kai announced.

"You see, those two who claim to be gods have just committed genocide, and I cannot sit and let that happen on my watch, so I will help train you to get stronger and defeat them!" King Kai explained.

"But I'm dead how am I supposed to do that?" Jason questioned.

"That's easy, the Dragon Balls!" Goku exclaimed.

"Exactly with the Dragon Balls, we can bring you back to life and get you to Remnant when Goku teaches you instant transmission to fight against those assholes! Once they're taken care of, we'll use the second wish to revive everyone they just killed!" King Kai added.

"You really don't like them, do you, King Kai?" Jason asked.

"No, but that can wait for now we must focus on your training. First things, first, you must make me laugh!" King Kai answered with a large smile.

"Are…are you serious?" Jason questioned.

"He's being dead serious," Goku answered.

Jason didn't know exactly what to say, so he just whispered a joke into King Kai's ear before he backed up. King Kai seemed indifferent about Jason's joke before he burst out into laughter, making Jason relieved.

"Well that's good now we need to find the proper training to make you stronger while gravity training will help it won't be enough." King Kai murmured.

"Sadly we don't have a lengthy amount of time to train you to their level so we need a plan. So if you have any suggestions tell me now before I convene with my fellow Kai's to figure out a solution." King Kai added.

"I've been meaning to try combining by Super Saiyan form with my Primal State again. Maybe that could help." Jason pointed out.

"Primal State, what's that?" Goku asked.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about it when we first met. It's something that allows me to bring out the power of the Oozaru form without you know transforming." Jason explained.

"Really, I never knew such a thing existed," Goku commented.

"If you had something like that, why didn't you use it during your fight?!" King Kai questioned.

"Because I can't use it together with Super Saiyan yet. It feels like my brain is being torn apart and that I would lose control of myself." Jason defended.

"Well it's worth a try would you mind doing it so that I may see it for myself?" King Kai asked.

"Sure." Jason agreed.

Jason then walked to an empty area and turned to Super Saiyan 2, going full power, impressing both Goku and King Kai. Once done, Jason began to attempt to add his Primal State, but as expected, his brain began to feel as if it was split in two almost going insane as he collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Are you okay, Jason?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts," Jason answered as he sat up.

"Amazing your power surged to unimaginable heights for the time you were in the Primal State!" King Kai gasped.

"But I was unable to control myself during that time, and I don't know if I can do so," Jason said.

"Well, we have time before those two begin to create a new "humanity" for the relics they are using need to recharge for ten days, meaning we have ten days to make you stronger than them." King Kai explained.

"So I have ten days to get this down, huh I don't know if I can do it. I feel like I'm going to die if I use it," Jason replied.

"_Wait, I'm already dead, can I die again?" _Jason wondered, deciding to ask later.

"Well, we have to try we'll keep training you with normal training while getting you to increase the time you have to use this combo." King Kai insisted.

"Wait, but you said that the Primal State is bringing out the power of the Oozaru right, so why not go Super Saiyan then transform into an Oozaru afterward," Goku suggested. The two stared at Goku in disbelief, surprised at the suggestion, but found that it was perfect.

"Of course! That way, you won't be forcing your mind to split itself apart. It will merge naturally!" King Kai approved.

"Won't I end up being too big, though?" Jason questioned.

"You'll be fast enough for it, not to matter." King Kai assured.

"Guess I should train to control myself in that form," Jason said.

"Wait, but how am I going to transform into an Oozaru? There's no moon here?" Jason asked.

"I'll make one with the help of the other kai's. It should take a few days to complete, so in the meantime, you should train with Goku under high amounts of gravity to get stronger." King Kai answered.

"We should get some other strong fighters, though, because I doubt I'll be in control of myself, nor will I stand still when I turn into this Golden Oozaru. I guess we'll call it." Jason suggested.

"We can get Pikkon to help!" Goku pointed out.

"Okay, but we should at least get one more." Jason insisted.

"I think I know the perfect person to help!" Goku exclaimed.

"Who?" Jason questioned.

"I think he means me, buddy!" An all too familiar voice answered.

Jason turned around to see Evan hovering over Jason and Goku, smiling. He still wore the same Gi though he didn't have his bandanna, which Jason had tied around his left arm after Evan had died.

"How you been man?" Evan asked as Jason teared up.

"Are…are you crying?" Evan questioned.

"Come on, don't be a big baby." Evan teased as he began to cry too.

"Shut up, you're crying too!" Jason cried as the two hugged it out.

* * *

_The gods have cast their judgment, but our hero isn't going to take it sitting down! Now in Other World, Jason prepares to train with King Kai and Goku to become strong enough to defeat the gods. With Evan back to help his old friend, will Jason succeed in his plan find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that's right Evan is back for the time being at least. I know I said he wasn't coming back when I killed him off, but I meant to life, so even after this, he will stay dead.**

**As for Jason's training, I think you can already guess what will happen that he's going to be getting Super Saiyan 4! Yes, he's skipping Super Saiyan 3 because I don't want Jason to get it before Goku since he discovers it and several other reasons but also because I have a plan for this arc that will make SSJ3 useless in the fight I have planned.**

**Basically, my plan is to keep with most of the canon of Dragon Ball Z, which is why I had Jason be in suspended animation for twelve years so that he would still be a teenager around the Cell Games (Which I believe I did the math correctly in years).**

**Also, if some of you have a problem with Jason getting SSJ4 because some may think that he needs SSJ3 first don't bitch about that because Vegeta did the same in GT.**

**The reason that this chapter came out so fast is because, well, I don't like uploading chapters late. Since I try to upload this weekly so, I decided to get this one out early near my birthday, so consider this bonus chapter as a present from me to you guys since I love writing this story so much.**

**The rest of the questions that many of you might have will be answered in the chapters to come, so see you then and stay safe!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Other Worldly Training**

_Last Time the brother gods were summoned back to Remnant to judge how it developed since their absence, and to the dismay of our heroes, the gods have decided to kill everyone and try again. Failing to stop them, Jason is killed by the gods before they wiped Remnant of life waking up in Other World._

_Jason is greeted by Goku, who brings Jason to the Grand Kai's Planet to train with King Kai. King Kai himself explains the plan to bring Jason back to life to kill the gods who seem to rub the Northern Kai the wrong way._

_They eventually make a plan to get Jason to turn into an Oozaru, and to assist him in his training is Jason's old friend Evan! How will Jason train, and why does King Kai hate the brother gods find out Now!_

* * *

**Grand Kai's Planet 10 Days Until Relics are Recharged…**

Jason and Evan broke their hug after a few minutes of crying from seeing one another after almost two years. The two friends afterward caught up with one another after being separated for so long.

"It's great to see you again, Evan, how've you been?" Jason asked.

"I've been good all things considered after you know dying, which hurt like a bitch." Evan began.

"Congrats on kicking Cooler's ass by the way I enjoyed watching that prick get what he deserves!" Evan exclaimed, patting Jason on the back.

"No problem it was my pleasure you should thank Goku too since he helped when Cooler came back." Jason pointed out.

"I did that when I first met him." Evan waved.

"But moving on from that, my man, I see you, and Neo started dating, not bad buddy!" Evan smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jason.

"Yeah, it's been nice…wait, you haven't been watching while we did it, have you?" Jason questioned.

"NO! Dude, come on, I wouldn't do that." Evan denied.

"By the way, is that my bandanna?" Evan inquired.

"Yeah, I tied it around my arm after you died," Jason answered.

"Do you want it back?" Jason asked.

"Nah, you keep it to remember me after you go back," Evan responded.

"Alright, so how's it been in Other World?" Jason asked.

"It's been nice I've gotten way stronger while I've been here, and all the ladies love me!" Evan exclaimed.

"Wait, are you cheating on Yang?" Jason accused.

"No, and technically we never started dating since I died." Evan denied.

"But please don't tell her," Evan begged.

"Alright, I won't, but know she never forgot about you," Jason revealed.

"Of course, no one can forget me!" Evan exclaimed.

"So, if you're so strong now, how about a match?" Jason requested.

"Sure, it's been a while since we sparred follow me. They have a stadium just over here." Evan accepted.

"Sweet, I call next. I've wanted to spar you as well, Jason." Goku exclaimed as he followed them.

The three fighters flew towards the stadium that Jason compared to Amity Coliseum from the Vytal Festival. On the way, Goku explained everything about Other World to Jason and who the Kai's were.

"If that's true, then Blake had a good point about the brother gods," Jason stated.

"Who can they be?" Jason wondered.

"If you're curious, you can ask King Kai, he might have an answer," Goku suggested.

"Yeah, he should. I mean, he seems to really not like them." Evan pointed out as they landed in the stadium.

"By the way, Evan, what's that symbol on the back of your Gi?" Jason asked.

"It's King Kai's symbol," Evan answered.

"It shows that I trained under him," Evan added.

"Cool," Jason commented.

"So, what are the rules for the fight?" Jason questioned.

"Normal tournament rules you fight until someone is pushed out of the ring, are on the ground for ten seconds or give up," Goku explained.

"Sounds simple enough, you ready?" Jason asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"Of course, bring it on!" Evan declared as he got into a similar stance.

The two fighters then charged at one another, clashing several times around the ring. They disappeared over and over as they exchanged blows sending shockwaves throughout the area as Goku watched.

Jason kicked at Evan's head, but the dead man ducked under his attack and threw a punch at Jason, which he caught. Keeping hold onto Evan's hand, Jason tossed him towards the ground to get a ring out.

Evan stopped himself before he made impact, however, and sped back up towards Jason. His fist passed right through Jason's body as he was forced to do a backflip to avoid Jason's counter. Once above, Jason Evan blasted him in the head, causing the Saiyan to fall towards the ground.

Landing onto the ring, Jason jumped back to avoid Evan's follow up attack firing a Buster Flare. Crossing his arms, Evan took the brunt of the attack as it pushed him towards the edge, but he managed to push it away.

"You've really improved, Evan!" Jason complimented.

"Thanks, but let's stop the warm-up I've wanted to see how strong you are up close since I died," Evan replied.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jason exclaimed as he turned Super Saiyan shaking the stadium as he was surrounded by golden energy.

"Sweet, that's some killer energy now. It's my turn KAIO-KEN!" Evan shouted as he was surrounded by red energy.

"Kaio-what?" Jason questioned as Evan disappeared and reappeared behind Jason, kicking him into the sky.

"Have I heard that somewhere before?" Jason wondered as he stopped himself and blocked Evan's follow up attack.

Jason managed to get the upper hand on Evan due to him being stronger and faster in his Super Saiyan form. That is until Evan decided to kick it up a notch by increasing his Kaio-ken to ten times.

When he did, he managed to fight Jason on more even terms as the two continued to clash. Jason noted this new ability and saw that Evan was able to control the multiplier. Realizing this, he knew that any further increase of his power meant he would need to use the full power of a Super Saiyan.

"Let's see how you manage my new attack, SOLAR BUSTER!" Evan yelled as he shot a large orange beam.

"Alright, then here's one of mine! ARMAGEDDON BLAST!" Jason shouted as he fired his yellow blast.

The two attacks collided and shook the entire area around them as Goku watched the match with glee. Seeing that neither attack was giving an inch, Evan decided to kick it up a notch by upping his Kaio-ken one more time for an instant so that he doesn't overexert himself.

"KAIO-KEN….TIMES….TWELVE!" Evan shouted as his attack increased in power, pushing back Jason's.

Upon seeing this, Jason put more power into his attack seeing that Evan's attack was getting stronger than his own. As the two attacks reach equilibrium once more, Evan struggled to keep up his Kaio-ken at the multiplier he had.

Eventually, Evan was forced to stop his attack bringing his Kaio-ken back down to eight times to relieve the stress on his body even if a little. Once Evan did this, he dodged the blast coming at him. Jason immediately noticed the change in his power and how Evan was breathing heavily.

"_I see so he can't use it continuously. It must put the body through some extreme stress." _Jason deduced as he charged at Evan.

Now Evan was on the defensive barley dodging Jason's attacks due to being temporarily unable to increase his Kaio-ken. Jason then appeared above Evan and hammered him into the ring and unable to stop himself. He crashed down onto the ring, creating a large crack.

Before he could get up, Evan was forced to move out of the way to avoid a follow-up attack from Jason. When he was away, he blasted Jason with a small ball of Ki to push the Saiyan away towards the edge.

"_This is my chance!" _Evan thought as he got up and turned up his Kaio-ken to times twelve once more.

Evan dashed straight towards Jason aiming to push him off the ring and win the fight with a ring out. However, Jason noticed this and unleashed the full power of a Super Saiyan stopping Evan in his tracks as Jason held him in place.

"Not bad, buddy, but you'll have to do better than that." Jason smiled as he flipped Evan over him and into the ground behind him, winning the match with a ring out.

"Aw, man, and I really thought I had you there for a moment." Evan sighed as he turned off his Kaio-ken and got back onto his feet.

"You've gotten really strong, buddy, that was a great fight." Jason complimented.

"Thanks, but you've gotten way stronger than I have. You didn't even need to use that new form of yours." Evan replied, smiling.

"That was a great fight, you two, but now it's my turn!" Goku exclaimed, hopping onto the ring.

"Alright, I've wanted to have a match with you ever since we defeated Cooler." Jason smiled.

"Then let's do this!" Goku declared as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"I see you've ascended to Super Saiyan 2 as well, not bad," Jason commented as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as well.

"Super Saiyan 2, I like that name," Goku replied.

The two then disappeared as light flashed throughout the stadium as the two clashed with one another several times. Evan had to float over the ground as it shook from the two Saiyan's power trying to follow the fight.

"Damn you Saiyans are amazing oh well just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm going to stop training either," Evan commented as Jason and Goku cross countered their punches hitting each other in the face.

Jason spun around to kick Goku in the head, but his fellow. Saiyan pushed the kick away, and in response, Jason used his tail to blindside Goku. As Goku moved back from Jason's attack, he was hit by a Buster Flare fired by Jason.

The Saiyan raised on Earth was flung across the stadium, stopping just before he hit the ground as he charged back at Jason. Goku punched at Jason, who was ready to catch the attack, but he was caught off guard when Goku disappeared.

Goku reappeared above Jason, kicking him towards the ground, nearly ringing him out, but the Saiyan used a Mega Flare to propel him back up. Using the momentum from his Mega Flare, Jason planted his elbow into Goku's gut, then grabbing onto Goku's head he pulled him into his knee.

Flipping over after reeling from Jason's knee to his face Goku spun around and kicked Jason away. At this time, many more fighters who inhabited Grand Kai's planet have come to the stadium to watch the fight.

They were impressed at Jason's strength seeing as he was a newcomer and even more so because he was holding his own against Goku. When he saw all the new people coming to watch, Evan had a brilliant idea as he went through the crowd to place bets on the fight.

Meanwhile, Jason circled Goku firing several blasts of Ki, but Goku was able to swat each one away. It seemed as if the two were nearly equal in power, but Jason was able to tell due to Goku's superior training conditions he had the upper hand for the moment.

Seeing that his continuous Ki attacks were going nowhere, Jason charged at Goku kicking at his fellow Saiyan, but Goku blocked his attack. When Goku went to through an attack of his own, it passed right through Jason as he disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Jason hammered Goku down towards the ring, where Goku crashed into on his feet. The two Saiyans stared at each other as they charged up their respective attacks.

"Nova Crusher!" Jason shouted as he fired his purple beam at Goku.

"Kamehame…HA!" Goku yelled as he fired his blue beam at Jason.

The two attacks collided, shaking the stadium and caused a bright burst of light blinding most of the people there. Before too long, Goku's Kamehameha began to overcome Jason's Nova Crusher pushing it back at the Saiyan.

When the Kamehameha got too close, Jason ceased his attack and dodged the beam. He wasn't out of the woods yet as Goku used instant transmission to elbow Jason in the back. As Jason fell, Goku threw several Kienzans at Jason, who managed to weave through each attack.

Getting close to Goku, Jason attacked his fellow Saiyan, the two clashing across the stadium as the new crowd erupted with cheers of excitement. Every time either Saiyan would attack, the other would block then counter neither giving an inch until Goku thought of a plan.

"Alright, let's see how you deal with this!" Goku began.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Goku shouted as the entire area flashed with a blinding light.

Jason was blinded by the light covering his eyes to protect them, unable to stop Goku as he kicked him into the ring. Landing hard onto the ring, Jason kept his eyes closed for them to recover, having to rely on his Ki sense to dodge Goku's next attacks.

Flipping back on his feet, Jason dodged Goku's follow up attack then he attempted to sweep Goku off his feet. However, Goku jumped up and blasted Jason with a large ball of Ki of which the Saiyan took the brunt of by crossing his arms.

Goku went in for another attack, but Jason released a shockwave pushing Goku away. At this point, Jason's eyes finally recovered, and he was able to see once more charging at Goku. When he reached him, Jason spun around and kicked Goku in the gut planting him in the ring.

In response, Goku grabbed onto Jason's leg and flipped threw him away, allowing himself to get back up. Now back on his feet, Goku dashed towards Jason attacking him before he could get the chance to recover.

Landing several blows onto Jason Goku didn't let up going in to finish the fight, punching Jason out of the ring. However, he was stopped when Jason wrapped his tail around Goku's hand using it to throw himself over Goku and away from his attack.

Jason landed on his feet and back into his fighting stance as Goku turned around to face him. Smiling Goku got back into his own battle stance as the two charged at one another, both throwing a punch resulting in another cross counter.

Both of the fighter's punches hit their mark, hitting each other in the head, knocking each other backward. They flew back, rolling over on the ring until one of them hit the ground outside the ring ending the fight.

Slowly getting up, Jason sighed as he lost the fight the crowd erupting with cheers surprising both Jason and Goku who were so focused on the fight they didn't see them arrive. Evan hopped down from the stands and approached the two Saiyans smiling.

"Not bad, you two, everyone thoroughly enjoyed the fight though I lost the bet." Evan congratulated whispering the last part.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here. I didn't think so many got to keep their bodies by the way King Yemma explained it." Jason gasped as he looked at the ring.

"Well, they've been here for a long while way before us, so over time, the number of fighters here increased," Goku explained.

"That makes sense that was a fun fight, Goku I hope we can get another one in while I'm here," Jason replied.

"Definitely, you're really strong, especially without going under high gravity." Goku complimented.

"Yeah, well, the highest I could have ever been under is I think minimum thirty times back on Remnant," Jason explained.

"Well, don't worry since we'll be able to train you under gravity hundreds of times greater than on Remnant here," Goku said.

"Yeah, I've even managed to train under one hundred times gravity," Evan revealed.

"No wonder why you're so strong now." Jason gasped.

"But for your training, we'll have to get you over that much gravity soon to make you strong enough to fight against the two." King Kai asserted as he joined the three.

"King Kai, I thought you were going to create a moon with the other Kai's why are you here?" Goku questioned.

"Well, I have to wait for the other Kai's to arrive tomorrow before we can start in the meantime, I believe you have many questions about the two you think are gods so follow me." King Kai answered as he turned to leave with everyone following him.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Other World…**

Ruby looked far in front and behind her, but she could see nothing but white orbs for miles on this seemingly endless road. She got off of Yang's shoulders to be back onto the ground with the others.

"So still no sign of anything?" Weiss asked.

"No, this just seems to go on forever," Ruby answered.

"Well, if this is the afterlife, I guess since so many died on Remnant, there is a long wait to get in." Elias theorized.

"What kind of afterlife makes people wait?" Yang complained.

"Apparently, this one," Alex replied.

They have been waiting for hours ever since the Brother Gods had wiped Remnant of all life and waking up in this strange world. Even after walking for miles, they didn't seem to get any closer to wherever they were heading towards.

Everyone was confused at what was happening and where they were, but most of all, why they had their bodies while other spirits, according to Elias, were white orbs. As most of them tried to figure out their situation Pyrrha and Blake were comforting Neo, who was still reeling from Jason's death.

"It's okay, Neo think about it this way if we're dead you'll see Jason really soon." Pyrrha consoled.

"Yeah, I bet he's waiting for you at wherever we're heading," Blake added as Neo wiped her tears away.

"I just don't get it. We didn't die too long after Jason, so where's he?" Damian wondered.

"Best guess is that since when he died, it wasn't simultaneously with an entire planet, so he was flung far ahead." Elias theorized.

"That makes sense though we can't be sure how this place works." Ren agreed.

"I just wished this platform was wider," Jaune complained.

"Well, sadly, we have no control over that and be sure not to fall off. I sense a lot of evil down there, so it's safe to say under these clouds is hell." Elias warned.

"Don't fall off the only road that goes on for miles good to know," Yang noted.

"_I wonder if Evan will be at our destination too." _Yang wondered.

"I just wish there was food here," Nora complained as she played with the clouds around them.

"Where could Professor Ozpin be though since he died before he could have some sort of explanation?" Amber wondered.

"Maybe he's wherever Uncle Qrow and General Ironwood are because they aren't here either." Ruby suggested.

"I just hope it turns night soon I'm getting tired of walking." Damian complained as he yawned.

* * *

**Grand Kai's Planet…**

King Kai had led them back into the large clearing of grass they had arrived on landing next to a monkey and bug named Bubbles and Gregory. He faced away from the three fighters looking up at the sky as he began to tell them of the story behind the Brother Gods.

"First things first, let's establish this. Those two are not gods. They are far from it!" King Kai asserted.

"Really, King Kai, are you sure?" Jason questioned.

"Of course, I'm sure! The only gods in the universe are us Kai's…and Lord Beerus." King Kai responded, whispering the last part.

"You see eons ago before I became the Northern Kai, there was a breach between realms. It was between this one and one known as the Demon Realm." King Kai began.

"The Prince of the Demon Realm at the time managed to make his way to our universe, and upon seeing it, he wanted it solely for himself, so he sealed the breach to prevent his brethren from coming." King Kai continued.

"This demon was named Zandaka, and he was a fierce monster wielding the power of light and darkness. He traveled through the universe, causing chaos, so the Kai's at the time were forced to act." King Kai explained.

"But Zandaka was too powerful, and the Kai's were unable to defeat him, so instead, they split his essence into light and darkness the beings you believed to be the gods of light and darkness." King Kai continued.

"To be sure that neither could cause any more trouble the Kai's of the time used the last of their power to seal them on Remnant, which at the time was a lifeless planet in the outskirts of the Northern Galaxy." King Kai revealed.

"For centuries, the two watched the universe jealous of Kai's as I took the mantle of Northern Kai. Eventually, they found Earth and saw humanity thinking them as violent imperfect beings unlike themselves who they thought were perfect." King Kai went on.

"At first they practiced with their power to create life with the dark half of Zandaka he excreted the dark liquid you know as the Grimm pools a natural substance from the Demon Realm where Grimm originate. The light half created several other creatures, but nothing satisfied them." King Kai added.

"In order to prove their superiority, they broke the seal that held them and stormed the planet of the Supreme Kai stealing those relics that you used to call them. Those were tools to introduce life to the universe naturally over time. They were not meant to be used by anyone but left active on their own." King Kai continued.

"Eventually, they returned to Remnant with the Relics and created their own version of humanity, one that they believed would be perfect. It was an insult to us Kai's that we allowed this to happen, but we could do nothing as they hid the relics and guarded Remnant from us." King Kai hissed.

"It was then that Salem and your friend Ozpin or Ozma came to be, and the events that brought out the Remnant today occurred. As they left Remnant to increase their power, the relics passively recreated humanity on Remnant along with the faunus." King Kai went on.

"Once again, the two of them hid the relics from us, and we were unable to retrieve them as they corrupted them with their essence. Their false sense of perfection drove them to this day to do everything that they did, but the worst crime is what they did to the universe!" King Kai yelled.

"Because of the relics being gone, no new forms of life could form across the universe, and without them, chaos reigned as wars grew, and monsters were made like Frieza and Cooler." King Kai explained.

"Now that they have returned and warriors with the potential to fight them have arrived, it is time to take back what they stole. We need to kill them and take back the relics to bring a better peace to the universe though, of course, bad things will still occur life will blossom once more." King Kai finished.

"Wow, I can't believe they would do such a thing," Jason commented.

"It's irritating it's like I was just a pawn in their game!" Evan hissed.

"Yes, they toyed with life something that they should never have touched, and now it is time to make them pay. So when you return to Remnant Jason, don't hesitate to kill them don't play with them or test your new power just eliminate them!" King Kai asserted.

"But above all else, do not let them fuse back into Zandaka! For eons, the only reason they had for not merging together was because they never had a need too, and they didn't really get along. But when you go to fight them, it may just give them a reason, so don't let them!" King Kai demanded.

"I won't let them, I promise," Jason promised.

"Good now that's over with the three of you get to training while I contact Dende and have the Dragon Balls collected we have little time to spare." King Kai ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The three fighters replied as they flew off to train.

* * *

**Two Days Later Grand Kai's Planet…**

**Eight Days Until Relics are Recharged…**

Jason did handstand push-ups on one of his hands sweating profusely as he was put under seventy times gravity. He decided to push himself to his limits without using Super Saiyan, having doubled the gravity he was under the day before and now adding ten more times.

His body was in constant pain under the gravity, but Jason pushed through, knowing that it would only make him stronger. Around him, Goku and Evan spared and gave him pointers on how to train.

"Keep going as far as you can go even if it feels like your bones are breaking!" Goku encouraged.

"Right!" Jason agreed, pushing forward with his training.

As Jason trained, he had to restrict himself from looking up towards the sky as the Kai's had begun the construction on a moon. Even if it was incomplete, Jason wasn't going to take any chances of turning into Oozaru.

"_Evan seemed really not eager to face me as an Oozaru again." _Jason thought as he switched arms.

"So how strong do you guys think I'll be as a Golden Oozaru?" Jason asked.

"Are we really calling it that?" Evan questioned.

"Yep," Jason answered.

"Well, seeing how strong as you are as a Super Saiyan 2, you'll probably be super strong!" Goku hypothesized.

"Though you're probably going to have to transform here a second time, then use instant transmission to get back to Remnant since you won't be able to transform there depending on the time," Goku added.

"Yeah, that sounds like it's going to be a weird experience," Jason said.

Once physical training was done, Goku began to teach Jason how to use instant transmission. Jason struggled to get it down, and after hours of training was exhausted.

"Man, all this training is making me hungry is there somewhere he can get some food?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, there's a twenty-four-hour buffet over here," Goku answered, leading Jason to the buffet to get food.

"You know I almost forgot how much you ate." Evan pointed out as Goku and Jason inhaled the food.

"Hey, it's not that much!" Jason argued.

"Yeah, it seems normal to me." Goku agreed.

"Thank you!" Jason thanked.

"Whatever." Evan relented.

"So, what's next for training?" Jason asked.

"Well, we've just trained for seven straight hours. How about we take a break." Evan suggested.

"But shouldn't we be training with everything we have then rest the last couple of days," Jason questioned.

"It would actually be better if you train every day and rest after training, so a break would be good," Goku advised.

"Alright, guess I could use some rest, so what should we do?" Jason asked.

"I'll take you on a tour of Other World we can visit Mura," Evan suggested.

"That sounds great!" Jason replied.

"I'm going to go visit my grandpa while you guys do that, so have fun," Goku said as he left.

When Jason finished eating, he and Evan flew off from Grand Kai's planet and headed towards heaven. It was an odd sight for Jason as they landed the land was extensive green lands with flowers and trees spread throughout and houses scattered on the mountains.

"Man, this place seems really nice," Jason said.

"Right, they even have beaches with plenty of ladies." Evan smiled.

"You're going to want to hide that from Yang." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Follow me, Mura's house here is on top of this mountain," Evan replied.

"Wow, even in the afterlife, he likes living on top of mountains," Jason commented.

"Right!" Evan exclaimed as they made their way up the mountain.

When they reached the top of the mountain, there was a lone large house on the peak. As they got to the front door, Evan knocked on the door. Soon movement could be heard as the door opened, revealing Mura behind it now with a ghostly body.

"Hey, master, how are you doing?" Evan asked.

"I'm doing well, Evan it's been too long." Mura greeted.

"Hey, Master, it's good to see you again!" Jason exclaimed as Mura noticed him.

"Jason, while it's good to see you again, it's too sad to know that you have died as well," Mura replied.

"Don't worry about him. He's not going to be dead for long." Evan said.

"What do you mean?" Mura questioned.

"We'll explain later," Evan replied as they entered Mura's home.

They spent the next few hours catching up reminiscing on old times and talking about Jason's new training. Jason also caught Mura up on the current events on Remnant from after Coda died to the two halves of Zandaka.

"I see truly terrible that is a huge weight put on your shoulders, son," Mura commented.

"It's fine, I won't lose," Jason stated, determined.

"Your courage is great, Jason, and you have the strength to back it up, I have no doubt that you'll be able to win." Mura smiled.

"Thank you, master." Jason thanked.

"While both of you are here, I just wanted to apologize for not being able to save either of you from dying." Jason apologized.

"What are you talking about, dude? It wasn't your fault. There's nothing you need to apologize for." Evan replied.

"Evan is right, Jason. It was not your fault these things happen in battles. People die when they are protecting others. Don't feel bad. Be proud of those you saved Jason." Mura advised.

"Well, we have to go, it was good seeing you," Evan said.

"It was good seeing you both as well you are welcome to visit me anytime you want though Jason I would like it that when you do it is when you die a natural death," Mura replied.

"Thank you, master goodbye," Jason said as he and Evan flew off.

"By the way, I'm going to visit my parents while we're here if you want I can show you where your mom is," Evan revealed.

"My mom." Jason murmured.

"I don't know if I'm ready!" Jason replied in a panic.

"What dude, what's wrong you always talked about how you missed her?" Evan questioned as they stopped flying.

"I do, but I don't know how to tell her about all this stuff! Nor how embarrassing it will be to talk to her about Neo!" Jason responded, still panicking.

"It's been six years, man I don't know how to talk to her about that stuff!" Jason shouted.

"Wow, okay, didn't know you were that nervous about that, but well, she already knows about you and Neo," Evan revealed.

"SHE DOES!?" Jason questioned wide-eyed.

"Yeah, man, she seemed cool about it when I met her," Evan answered.

"I still don't know." Jason sighed.

"Dude, come on, you're not going to get this chance again just go." Evan insisted.

"Alright, I can do this!" Jason exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Jason asked.

"She's that house over there," Evan said, pointing to a house on a hill.

"Almost like home." Jason smiled as he flew down towards it.

When he landed outside her door, he breathed deeply, still unready to see his mother after six years. Eventually, he knocked on the door, hearing the sound of someone approached as his mother opened the door, revealing herself with her short orange hair and tail.

"Hi, Mom." Jason greeted as his mother teared up.

"Oh, my baby boy, I missed you!" Scarlet exclaimed as she pulled Jason into a hug.

"I missed you too, mom," Jason replied as he hugged her back.

"Come in, come in, let's talk." Scarlet insisted as she pulled him in and sat him next to a table.

"_Why do they need chairs here if they don't have bodies?" _Jason wondered.

"Look at how big you've grown I'm so happy to see that you've grown big, but I'm also very sad that you're here," Scarlet said.

"It's fine, don't worry. Eventually, I'll be brought back to life," Jason replied.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet questioned.

Jason proceeded to tell his mother what has happened on Remnant just as he and Evan did with Mura. Needless to say, she was shocked by his story and had to process it for a while.

"Are you sure you're okay with that it sounds very dangerous?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm sure besides, if I don't, then everyone who died won't be able to go back," Jason answered.

"Well, while you're here, let's catch up, sweetheart. Can I get you anything a juice box, maybe?" Scarlet asked.

"Mom, I'm eighteen," Jason replied.

"Oh, right, it's been a while." Scarlet laughed.

"Then how about a stiff drink?" Scarlet inquired.

"Mom, still eighteen," Jason said.

"Oh right, sorry." Scarlet deadpanned.

"It's fine. I don't need anything I already ate." Jason revealed.

"Alright, if you say so," Scarlet replied as she pulled out a chair and floated over it.

"_Don't question it." _Jason thought.

"So, tell me all about your girlfriend!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"_Oh no here it is." _Jason thought nervously.

"Well, Neo, she's great." Jason stuttered.

"Don't be nervous, honey, elaborate!" Scarlet insisted.

"Elaborate! How?!" Jason questioned, panicking.

"There's no need to be nervous. Just tell me how you two are doing and when the wedding is!" Scarlet said.

"Wedding we're not getting married Mom, we've only dated for a year and a half!" Jason replied.

"But you two make a great couple!" Scarlet sighed.

"Yeah but I…I mean marriage I don't know if we're ready for that besides, I don't know if she would want to marry me," Jason mumbled.

"What are you talking about? I bet she would love to marry you!" Scarlet assured.

"Yeah, that stuff has never been my strong suit," Jason said.

"I can help you with everything you need to know, Jason!" Scarlet replied.

"No offense, Mom, but how are you going to give me advice since you never got married?" Jason asked. Scarlet deadpanned, and she fell to the ground in sadness due to what Jason said.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean it!" Jason assured.

"No, it's fine. After all, it's true no one wanted to be with me, and now my own son's sex life is better than mine ever was." Scarlet cried.

"I'm sorry, don't cry." Jason insisted as he comforted his mother.

Once he got his mother to stop crying, they finished catching up as Jason explained how he and Neo met then the events that happened after his first encounter with Cooler. When they were done, Jason said his last goodbye to his mother before heading off to return to Grand Kai's planet.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Other World One Day Later…**

**Seven Days Before Relics are Recharged…**

"Still nothing ahead?" Ruby questioned as she and everyone else laid on the road.

"No," Yang answered.

"Can't we just go ahead it's not like anything is stopping us?" Weiss asked.

"No, that would be disrespectful to the people in front of us who waited the same amount of time as we did," Elias answered.

"One thing that concerns me is what is happening to the maiden powers since we died, the powers have nowhere to go." Amber pointed out.

"Yeah, save another planet, but I doubt it will go there," Yang suggested.

"Well, we're playing with a lot of unknowns here, so who knows what's going to happen," Elias said.

Neo just looked into the sky and at the yellow clouds around them, thinking about Jason hoping to see him soon. She was also hoping that night would come since it hasn't turned night since they got there.

"Hey, what's that?" Blake questioned as she sat up.

Everyone stood up to see what Blake was talking about, and everyone was relieved to see something that wasn't an endless road. A large building was seen in the distance, and though they were still far away, it was a sight that they were happy to see.

"Uh, finally, our destination is here." Jaune sighed.

"It still looks a ways away. It's probably going to be at least another day before we get there." Ruby pointed out.

"_Just a little more till I see you again." _Neo thought as she looked at the building.

* * *

_The truth is revealed as the once believed brother gods are revealed to be two halves of a demon! Will Jason's training pay off and how will the others adjust to Other World? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Eventful chapter, huh I hope you guys enjoyed it along with the small fights that Jason had with Goku and Evan. I also hope you guys enjoyed my backstory of the Brother Gods, which yes, they are two halves of a demon from the demon realm, which will lead to the next arc when that time comes.**

**Also, just to clear up any confusion that people may have, this story is not cannon to GT just because Jason is getting SSJ4 doesn't mean GT. This is canon to Super. As for the relics, they are tools of the Supreme Kai, but you won't be seeing him in this arc, though.**

**It's pretty funny too how I uploaded this chapter on Mother's Day since Jason reunited with his mother in this chapter. I know I never really talk about Jason's mom much in this story, but that's only because, to me, she is the Grandpa Gohan of this story.**

**But since I had Jason be in Other World, I decided to have them have a little reunion and talk about Neo because you know it seemed like a funny topic for them to talk about.**

**Finally, I got this chapter done pretty fast, and since you all seem to be ready for more, I decided to release this one early (or at least under a week), so I once again hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Next chapter, I'm going to focus more on the others instead of Jason's training (Or at least try but who knows with me I can't predict my writing). See you guys in the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Welcome to Other World**

_Last Time Jason began his training in preparation to turn into a Golden Oozaru. While he trained, King Kai revealed the true origins of the Brothers who indeed were not gods but two halves of a demon named Zandaka! Meanwhile, the rest of our heroes finally arrive at the check-in station after three long days of travel. What happens next Now!_

* * *

**Check-In Station…**

**Seven Days until Relics are Recharged…**

After they spotted the building, it took another four hours before they could get to the building. Or at least they assumed it took that long since there was no way to tell the time there. When they arrived, they were met with the sight of a large red man who sat on a desk.

"Wow, he's huge!" Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, it's almost menacing." Nora agreed.

"I would suggest being on your best behavior to not anger him," Weiss advised.

"I won't anger him, Weiss, I promise," Ruby promised as she was called to come up.

"Next…Strip." King Yemma called, not looking up.

"Wait, I have to take off my clothes!?" Ruby questioned, embarrassed at the very thought of stripping in front of all these people.

"YES ARE YOU….oh wait, you have your body I see never mind, and I see the people after you have theirs as well." King Yemma realized looking at their files.

"Oh, thank the gods, oh wait no thank…who should I thank?" Ruby wondered.

"The Kais would be the answer Ms. Rose and thanks to all your good deeds, you are clear for heaven. Next!" King Yemma responded.

"Wait, I have questions!" Ruby replied.

"It's always the one who keeps their bodies." King Yemma sighed.

"What is it, Ms. Rose?" King Yemma inquired.

"WhatisthisplacewhoareyouwhathappenedtoJasonarewedead?" Ruby questioned at super speed.

"Okay, take it slow." King Yemma insisted.

"Where are we? Who are you? What happened to Jason? And are we dead?" Ruby asked.

"This is Other World the afterlife of everyone, so yes, you are dead. I am King Yemma. I decide whether or not you go up or down, and like I said earlier, you are cleared for heaven." King Yemma explained.

"For your final question, I'm assuming you mean Jason Shin, correct?" King Yemma questioned.

"Yes, him," Ruby answered as Neo ran to her side.

"First, no cutting, but since you're all together, I'll allow it, for now, Neopolitan." King Yemma began giving Neo a condescending look.

"As for Jason Shin, he arrived here days ago before anyone from you're planet got here. He was picked up by Goku to go to the Grand Kai's planet to train with King Kai in order to kill those ass hats who killed you." King Yemma finished.

"Do you mean the Brother Gods?" Blake questioned as she entered.

"Oh yeah, just every one of you guys just crowd in here." King Yemma sarcastically said. As he said that the rest of the group entered the check-in station.

"I was being sarcastic! Oh, whatever." King Yemma shouted.

"What I meant was the two who killed you are not gods." King Yemma answered.

"They're not? But then how…" Jaune began to ask.

"Look, I would love to explain everything to you, but I am a very busy man. I'm sure you probably understand as you waited for a while to get here. All you need to know that your friend is training to take them out. If or when he succeeds, you will return to life thanks to the Dragon Balls." King Yemma explained.

"You're all cleared for Heaven, so have fun." King Yemma said as he sent them on their way before anyone could ask another question.

They suddenly disappeared from the check-in station and appeared in a vast land of grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. Looking around, they also saw several houses scattered around the area.

"Great, what now?" Yang wondered.

"Hello there, I am your escort to heaven. I would like to welcome you all to both heaven and Other World." An averaged sized blue ogre greeted them.

"If you would like to follow me, I will show you to your temporary or permanent homes for the time, depending on whether or not King Kai's plan succeeds." The Ogre explained.

"Wait, we still have questions!" Weiss asserted.

"Oh well, I will be happy to answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability." The Ogre replied.

"What's going on here what's King Kai's plan and what are the Dragon Balls?" Pyrrha asked.

"First off the Dragon Balls are seven magical orbs created by the Namekian race. They are able to grant a number of wishes to the person who summons the eternal dragon within them." The Ogre began.

"King Kai plans to use the ones on the planet Earth to revive the Saiyan named Jason Shin. He will fight the demon spawn on Remnant and retrieve the relics they stole from the Supreme Kai. Once done, the second wish from the Dragon Balls will be used to revive everyone they killed." The Ogre finished.

"Dragon Balls…?" Ruby commented.

"Demon spawn!" Blake gasped.

"Stolen relics." Elias murmured.

"Yes, I don't know the exact specifics, but a friend of yours has requested to know when you get here so he may know more than I do." The Ogre stated.

"Who is he?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, his name was Evan Knight. He is currently living on Grand Kai's planet. Due to his good deeds, he got to keep his body and train with King Kai. Currently, I believe he is training with Jason Shin." The Man answered.

"Evan! Sweet he's here!" Damian exclaimed.

"Well, not here in heaven, but once I contact him, he will be soon after all this is Other World where everyone goes when they die." The Ogre clarified.

"If you'd like, I can show you to any of your loved ones that have passed as well." The Ogre added.

"Is my mom here?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, Summer Rose is in the house just up that hill." The Man answered.

"What…what about my mom?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, she too is here though King Yemma had a little trouble judging her at first. She just barely made it into heaven." The Ogre answered, giving Yang the location of her mother.

"What about Professor Ozpin? Is he anywhere here?" Alex asked.

"Professor Ozpin...he was one of the many reincarnations of Ozma, so he is here, but he decided to go to hell and look after Salem. He wanted to rehabilitate her, but he did leave you all a message." The Ogre began.

"I'm sorry I guess I was being played by the gods or whatever they truly are. In the end, I could only ever trust those of the next generation to do the right thing. I hope you all can fix Remnant without me as I stay in Other World. I've long since overstayed my welcome in the mortal world." The Ogre told.

"Wow, I didn't know he felt that way," Jaune commented.

"I just don't understand what are the gods, really?" Blake questioned.

"We can try asking Evan about it when he gets here," Yang responded.

"So what now do we just wait?" Nora asked.

"It's all we can do. I guess, either way, I would like to visit my parents if you can tell me where they are." Ren requested.

"Yes, I can take you there." The Ogre replied.

"I'll come with." Nora offered.

"Us too." Pyrrha volunteered Jaune and herself to come with as well.

"Wait, are we just splitting up?" Weiss questioned.

"I mean, it's better than sitting here and doing nothing while we wait for answers." Blake pointed out.

"I'm just going to stay here and meditate since there isn't anyone for me to visit here," Elias said.

"I'll keep you company," Amber stated as Neo, Damian, and Alex also decided to stay hoping to see Jason.

Eventually, they all agreed to meet up later after exploring heaven a bit and visiting lost love ones. Ruby and Yang wanted to visit their mothers, so they, along with Blake and Weiss, who wished to accompany them, went to visit.

"I wonder what Mom's reaction will be when she sees us after so long." Ruby wondered nervous at seeing her mother after so long.

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic," Yang assured, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I just noticed, do you have your original arm back?" Ruby asked.

"I do! I can't believe I didn't notice that!" Yang exclaimed.

"How did you not notice?" Weiss questioned.

"Forgetful author," Yang suggested.

"What?" Weiss questioned.

"Uh, wait, what did I say oh well whatever," Yang replied.

"What do you think Ruby's mom is like?" Blake asked.

"I'm imagining an adult Ruby," Weiss answered.

"I can actually see that," Blake replied.

Soon they arrived at the house that was indicated by the man to belong to Summer as Ruby slowly knocked on it. The door slowly opened, revealing Summer Rose in her spirit body staring at her daughter(s) and their friends.

"Mom!" Ruby exclaimed as she began to tear up.

"Ruby! Yang!" Summer smiled as she hugged her two daughter(s).

The three women began to cry as they were reunited after so many years of being apart. Once they broke their embrace, Summer invited everyone in to chat, opening the door wider, revealing Raven in the next room.

An awkward silence befell everyone as Yang stood in front of Raven, the older woman not looking her daughter in the eye. What took her and everyone else by surprise was when Yang embraced her mother in a hug.

"Thank you for saving me," Yang thanked as Raven reluctantly returned her daughter's hug.

The next few hours were spent catching up and introducing Weiss and Blake formally to their mothers. Much like Weiss's assumption Summer Rose was much like her daughter, a hyperactive woman with a sweet tooth. However, she was much more mature in comparison.

"So the gods turned out to be bad guys that…is very confusing, to say the least." Summer commented.

"Yeah, to be honest, we don't fully understand the situation since it seems there was more to it then what we believed it to be originally," Ruby admitted.

"Still, you all have a chance to go back. That's a lot more than we got." Raven stated.

"Don't be rude, Raven!" Summer replied.

"Personally, I believe that your friend will succeed in this plan to bring you all back, and while I am glad to see you, I do want you to live a long and happy life." Summer voiced.

"I wish you could come back with us." Ruby cried, giving her mother another hug.

"Well, we better treasure this time we have together again while we still have it." Summer replied, returning her daughter's hug.

"By the way, what are you even doing here, Mom?" Yang questioned.

"Is it so bad for old teammates to catch up?" Summer inquired as Raven seemed almost embarrassed to answer.

"I guess that makes sense," Yang responded.

"So, what's heaven like?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we haven't really gotten the chance to explore this place since we arrived." Weiss agreed.

"Oh, it's really nice. The weather is always perfect. The beaches are always a perfect condition as well with the right amount of people there, and you never gain weight or run out of food or sweets." Summer explained.

"That sounds pretty cool!" Yang exclaimed.

"What's the point of going to the beach if you technically don't have a body?" Blake questioned.

"It's still fun." Summer deadpanned.

"So, what do you all plan to do?" Raven asked.

"The guide or whatever said that Evan was waiting for us to arrive, so hopefully he'll have some answers," Yang answered.

"Speaking of that boy, I don't approve of you being interested in that pervert," Raven stated, getting closer to Yang.

"I've seen him checking out girls all-around Other World, so if you stay here, I forbid you dating him." Raven asserted.

"First of you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date, and the second I see him, he's going to have a lot more explaining to do," Yang replied, cracking her knuckles.

"But is that really a problem? I mean, it's not like you guys started dating?" Blake questioned.

Yang deadpanned falling to the ground creating a depressing atmosphere around her as Ruby and Summer helped to cheer her up. As this happened, they heard a knock at the door and recognizing the energy Yang was the first to open it, revealing Evan on the other side.

"Great, you guys are here I can't tell you how long I've been looking for…Yang are you okay I know we haven't seen each other in a while but…" Evan began as he saw Yang's increasing fury.

"So, what are you doing with all these girls you're checking out?" Yang questioned.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF I DIE IN OTHER WORLD!" Evan begged as he ran away as Yang gave chase.

Eventually, the two returned with Yang dragging a battered and beating Evan, who refused to fight against her, back to the house. Yang had a big smile on her face having gotten all the anger out of her system as she dropped Evan on the doorstep.

"Okay, I'm better now want to come in?" Yang asked.

"Y…e…p…I…wou…ld….lov..e…to," Evan answered weakly. Soon Evan got back to his feet and entered the house, taking a seat next to the table.

"Well, aside from that beating, I just got it's good to see you guys." Evan smiled.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rose." Evan greeted.

"Likewise." Summer replied.

"So, what's going on where's Jason?" Weiss questioned.

"Jason is still on Grand Kai's planet training with Goku. King Kai is insistent on making him as strong as possible for his plan to work, so sadly, he can't visit any of you at the moment." Evan answered.

"What about the gods we were told that they were…demon spawn?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, King Kai explained everything, and…you're not going to like it," Evan responded, clenching his fists.

Evan explained the entire story of the gods that King Kai had told him from the demon realm to the two halves of Zandaka stealing the relics from the Supreme Kai's planet, causing an imbalance in the universe.

"We…we were experiments." Weiss stuttered.

"They used us like pawns in a game," Ruby added her eyes wide with shock as Yang slammed her fist on the table.

"How dare they do this to us we aren't some playthings for them!" Yang shouted.

"I know it's infuriating. I mean, I don't even get the chance to go back, so I'm pissed for playing some part in their game." Evan agreed.

"Wait, but the Dragon Balls are going to bring us back, aren't they?" Yang questioned.

"They will bring you back yes but not me I've been dead too long plus the wish they have to use to bring you back is "Bring back everyone that was killed by the two halves of Zandaka" however many days ago it has been," Evan explained.

"So, you're staying here then," Ruby stated.

"Yeah, sad to say, but I'm here to stay. The only other Dragon Balls we could use are unusable at the moment, so I'm here to stay though I don't mind." Evan replied.

"I see well I forbid you from looking at other women while I'm gone." Yang asserted.

"Okay, well…wait…what?" Evan questioned.

"You heard me I'm not allowing you to stare at anyone else mister I'm putting an end to that just like during the dance," Yang answered.

"Why I'm dead?" Evan asked.

"So am I." Yang pointed out.

"But not permanently!" Evan argued.

"Doesn't matter I'm still claiming what's mine." Yang asserted as she grabbed onto the collar of Evan's Gi and dragged him out of the house.

"Wait, what's happening? Where are we going? Yang…YANG!" Evan asked.

"What…what did she mean by that?" Ruby questioned as her mother whispered the answer into her ear.

"Ohhhhh." Ruby gasped.

"I guess I can't blame her ignoring my request." Raven sighed.

"So, I guess all we could do is wait for Jason to be brought back," Weiss said.

Eventually, Yang and Evan returned with Yang having an even bigger smile on her face than she did before. Evan seemed to be in a state of both happiness and shock, clearly, not expecting his day to go this way.

"Well I should go I have to explain the situation to the others. When the battle is going to start, I'll come back and help you guys watch Jason kick ass." Evan explained as he flew off.

* * *

After Evan was done telling everyone the current situation, everyone native to Remnant was understandable angry upon finding out that they were being used as such. Before he left to return to Grand Kai's planet, he also told Neo of Roman's fate and the location of Jason's mother in case she wanted to meet her then convinced Elias to help with Jason.

The thought of meeting Jason's mother interested Neo wanting to get to know her potential mother in law if her dream came true. She could imagine it now getting married to Jason on what would be the happiest day of her life.

She made her way alone towards the house that Evan had told her belonged to Jason's mother stopping at the door. Neo was nervous unable to knock on the door for she didn't know what to say to Jason's mother if she could talk to her.

Eventually, she managed to knock onto the door, which was soon answered by Scarlet Shin, who was surprised to see Neo. When they finally met face to face, Neo realized something that she should've from the beginning how was she going to communicate to Scarlet or even introduce herself.

"You're Neo, aren't you!?" Scarlet questioned to a surprised Neo who nodded.

"I'm so happy to meet you!" Scarlet exclaimed, giving Neo a hug.

Neo was confused at Scarlet's reaction and how she knew her name, but she was glad that she didn't have to try to introduce herself. Scarlet let her in and began to talk with the mute girl even though she was unable to fully respond. That was fixed when Scarlet took out some paper and a pen for Neo to use as they conversed.

"_How do you know my name?" _Neo asked.

"Oh, I've been watching my little boy for a while, and I know all about your relationship with him," Scarlet answered.

"_YOU HAVE!?" _Neo questioned a bit nervous.

"There's nothing you need to worry about I'm actually quite happy with your relationship with him!" Scarlet smiled.

"Though he seemed unready for marriage." Scarlet sighed, causing Neo's eyes to open in shock.

"_He doesn't want to marry me?" _Neo asked.

"No, I think he does. He just didn't want to admit it to his mother when he visited." Scarlet responded, relieving Neo.

"I was so looking forward to watching a wedding too, and he had to break his mother's heart." Scarlet sobbed.

"_I would like to marry him soon, though," _Neo admitted.

"That would be wonderful! I think you would make my boy incredibly happy, and I always wanted a daughter!" Scarlet exclaimed, giving Neo another hug.

The thought of marrying Jason now with his mother's approval made her blush. It made her happy that Jason's mother liked her so much, and thinking about having a mother made her smile.

The two began to get to know each other more after that with Neo telling Scarlet how she fell for Jason. Eventually, Scarlet offered to let Neo stay with her for the duration of her probable temporary time in Other World.

* * *

Elias followed Evan as they flew towards Grand Kai's planet to meet up with Jason and Goku he brought Amber along upon her request as Damian and Alex stayed behind. On the way, Evan told him about the plan for making Jason stronger than the two halves of Zandaka.

"So we're turning him into a sort of Golden Oozaru then?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, that," Evan responded, not happy for Elias calling the transformation the same name Jason did.

"Fair bit of warning the gravity on Grand Kai's planet is higher than on Remnant though I don't think it will be too much of a problem for you Elias though Amber it might impede your movements," Evan warned as they touched down on the planet.

"I understand," Amber replied.

Just as Evan said, the gravity was indeed stronger than on Remnant, but due to his training, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Amber had trouble at first, but with Elias's help, she was able to move around. Continuing to follow Evan, they were led to a small building, and to their surprise was bigger on the inside.

Inside the physics-defying building, Evan stopped them from going further, indicating that the gravity increased further in. Elias saw Jason and Goku in the middle of the room, sparing with one another in their base forms.

Once they noticed Evan and Elias's arrival, the two ended the match and turned the gravity of the room back to normal. With the gravity back to normal, the four fighters were able to converse and interact with one another.

"Hey, Elias! Amber! How are you two feeling ever since…you know…" Jason began.

"Dying." Elias finished.

"Yeah." Jason agreed.

"Well, after waiting for what felt like days to get to King Yemma, I'm fine though still pissed that the…what do we call them now demon halves…killed everyone," Elias answered.

"I'm the same after learning that this whole time what I was fighting for was to please two halves of a demon is saddening, to say the least," Amber responded.

"Well, if my plan works, they won't be alive for much longer, and you won't be dead for much longer, either." King Kai said as he entered the building.

"I assume that you are King Kai. It is a pleasure to meet you." Elias greeted.

"Well, finally, someone with proper manners that's new!" King Kai exclaimed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Elias and greetings to you, Amber." King Kai added.

"So, what do we do now?" Elias asked.

"Train for in the next couple of days, we're turning Jason into the Golden Oozaru," Goku answered.

"I still think that names dumb." Evan voiced.

"Well, majority rules." Jason smiled.

"You can train with us too, Amber." Jason offered.

"Thank you. I think I may give this a try." Amber replied.

"So, the reason you brought me here is to make sure Jason doesn't destroy anything when he turns into the Golden Oozaru, right?" Elias inquired.

"Yes, and my fellow Kais and I will create a barrier so that he doesn't destroy Grand Kai's home." King Kai responded.

"Well, I'm always up to get stronger," Elias said.

"By the way, King Kai, I never got to ask King Yemma, but what happened to Talon and my brothers?" Elias asked.

"Well, they had much evil in their hearts, so King Yemma sent them to hell where they remain to this day, especially Talon, for what he and Cooler did." King Kai explained.

"I see that makes sense, thank you." Elias thanked as he joined in the training.

* * *

**Grand Kai's Planet…**

**Five Days until Relics are Recharged…**

Jason kept his eyes closed as he followed Goku's instructions holding two fingers just in front of his forehead as sweat dripped down. He struggled to perform the instant transmission, and the knowledge that it took Goku a couple of months to get it down when he had only a couple of days did not help.

"Concentrate and focus on the image of where you want to be, then will yourself to be there," Goku instructed as he stood close by with Evan watching.

Elsewhere Elias helped Amber train to adjust her to the gravity and to get himself ready for when Jason turns into the Golden Oozaru. Evan watched the two curious of them slowly analyzing their relationship.

"So when did they start dating?" Evan asked as Jason continued to attempt instant transmission.

"They aren't though they are close from traveling with one another for a whole year," Jason answered as he focused on King Kai's energy.

"They spent an entire year with one another, and nothing happened that seems improbable," Evan commented as he rubbed his chin.

"You do have the habit of seeing things that aren't there." Jason pointed out.

"I was right about you and Neo, and once I visited Alex and Nora, I got my cut." Evan smiled as he looked at the lien in his hands that only held to him the value of being right.

Jason continued to focus until he finally could visualize where he wanted to go. He saw King Kai across the planet, and in Goku's words, he willed himself to be there. When he did this, he disappeared from sight only to reappear next to King Kai, who was in the bath.

"YES, I DID IT!" Jason exclaimed.

"AHH, WHY DID YOU TELEPORT IN HERE?!" King Kai questioned.

"Oh, sorry, King Kai. I'll go." Jason apologized as he left the room. To make sure he could do it again, he focused on Goku's energy, and once again, he willed himself to be there teleporting himself to Goku and the others.

"You did it great job! In record time too, it took me months after I recovered to get it down!" Goku congratulated.

"Dammit, I didn't get to see it! Do it again!" Evan complained.

"I did it twice, where you seriously looking at Elias and Amber the whole time?!" Jason questioned.

"Maybe," Evan responded.

Jason demonstrated his ability to used instant transmission to Evan a couple of times so that he was satisfied. Eventually, King kai joined them once he was done with his bathing congratulating Jason on learning instant transmission.

"Okay, now that Jason has learned instant transmission, he should be able to use it proficiently enough to get to Remnant though not in battle. Now you need to continue gaining strength for in three days we turn you into the Golden Oozaru." King Kai explained.

"Understood," Jason replied as he went to train under one hundred twenty times gravity.

Meanwhile, Amber and Elias took a break by sitting on the grass once King Kai was done from their training, with Amber being new to being under higher levels of gravity. It surprised Amber that Elias and Jason did this so easily and even more so Evan seeing that was a normal human being like her.

"How are you feeling?" Elias asked.

"I'm okay, though. I do wish it was…lighter on this planet." Amber answered.

"Yeah, it's pretty intense the first time around, but you'll get used to it," Elias replied.

"So, I've been meaning to ask how are you doing after learning the fate of Talon and your brothers?" Amber inquired.

"That. Well, honestly, I'm okay I had a feeling that they would go there for their actions I just wish that they would see the error of their ways and atone that way their suffering can end." Elias explained.

"Maybe you can go and say something to them," Amber suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think they'll listen to me. They never really respected me or my opinions." Elias admitted.

"Well, I respect what you say, and I think that you should visit them at least once before we are brought back…or if, but I'm just going to go on the assumption Jason will win." Amber smiled as she put her hand over Elias's.

Elias looked at her surprised but then smiled as the two looked up at the sky towards the endless space beyond the planet. Thinking about it more, he felt like it was a good idea that he had to at least try so an hour later, he asked King Kai about it.

"You want to go to hell to see your brothers?" King Kai questioned.

"That's right, is it possible for me to do so?" Elias inquired.

"Well, yes, it's just surprising that you want to see them, but if you really want, I'll send you to them." King Kai responded.

"I would like to King Kai," Elias said.

"Alright, I will send you to a little commune with them now how much time will you want?" King Kai asked.

"Ten minutes will be fine," Elias answered.

"Alright off you go." King Kai replied, teleporting Elias to hell.

**Other World Hell…**

Elias reappeared in a dark area devoid of light, but Elias knew they were there and waited for any light to come. He was a little nervous about facing them, but he was determined to do this. Once it did, he was surrounded by his brothers and Talon, who were in chains and surprised to see him there.

"Not that I mind the break from the torture, but why the hell are we all here, and more importantly, why are you here?!" Kiran questioned.

"Yeah, what is this some sort of half-cocked reunion party even the old man is here!" Iver agreed.

"Quiet you pathetic failures!" Talon demanded.

"Starting to forget why I did this." Elias murmured.

"Hey, Elias explain yourself why aren't you in chains?!" Silas inquired.

"_Right, he wouldn't know about his core chip, joining mine. It was only a portion of his old consciousness." _Elias thought.

"I'm not in chains because I'm only visiting hell, I'm not a resident like you guys," Elias explained.

"Visiting what's that supposed to mean?" Silas further questioned.

"It means I'm visiting what the hell do you think, and I came here to tell you all something, then I'm going to leave, and you'll never see me again." Elias began.

"What is it you have to say?" Talon asked.

"Every decision you made everything that you all have done has led you to this fate to hell. I always followed you all, no matter what you said to me because I wanted you to accept me." Elias continued.

"In the end, I made my own path and found those who accepted me for who I am. The path I've chosen has given me the chance at a much better life. Now the Tuffle race will survive with me, not you so the people of the universe will remember us as the peaceful and righteous race we were." Elias finished.

"Don't speak like you are above us, dammit you…!" Iver began.

"Oh, but I am above you both figuratively and quite literally!" Elias interrupted.

"When you died, you were sentenced to hell for your evil deeds, but I was allowed into heaven and to go to the Grand Kai's planet we have already been judged, and I have been judged to be good in comparison to the rest of you who were evil." Elias asserted.

"But in the end, I can't bring myself to fully hate you, so I wish to tell you that I hope your time in hell is short so that you don't have to suffer so much and can be reborn as someone good. Farewell." Elias stated as he turned to leave.

"Don't you dare turn your back to us!" Kiran yelled.

"Too bad because I have nothing to say to any of you," Elias replied as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Remnant Five Days until Relics are Recharged…**

"Greetings brother, what do I owe the pleasure of you showing up early?" The Light Half of Zandaka asked as the Dark Half descended from the sky.

"**_You know why I know you've felt it the Kais are up to something." _**The Dark Half of Zandaka replied.

"Yes, I have felt it what that might be. I don't know, but one thing is for certain now that the Relics are in the open they will try to retrieve them." The Light Half of Zandaka stated.

"**_They are fools for thinking that they could go against us even as we are now we are stronger than the current Kais." _**The Dark Half of Zandaka said.

"Don't let your pride cloud your judgment, brother the Kais may be using some power or tool to fight against us this time we must be careful." The Light Half of Zandaka warned.

"**_There is no need to worry whatever they have planned it will fail." _**The Dark Half of Zandaka asserted.

"**_As long as you are aware, I will now take my leave I need to restore my land of Salem's filth." _**The Dark Half said as he left.

* * *

**Grand Kai's Planet…**

**Two Days until Relics are Recharged…**

"So today is the day?" Pikkon asked.

"Yep, we're turning Jason into a Golden Oozaru, so mind helping us out?" Goku requested.

"Sure, it sounds like a nice challenge," Pikkon replied, joining Goku as they flew to the others.

"Good, now that we are all here we can begin the plan. Today we will make Jason stronger than the two halves of Zandaka so that we can bring the people of Remnant back to life and return balance to the universe!" King Kai declared.

"Are you ready, Jason?" King Kai asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jason answered as he turned into Super Saiyan 2.

"Okay, everyone get into position while my fellow Kais and I put up a barrier." King Kai instructed.

Everyone did so as Goku and Elias turned into their strongest forms while Evan prepared to use Kaio-ken. The Kai's then began to construct their barrier made of energy around everyone leaving a large amount of room for them to move around.

"The barrier is complete, Jason. You must now look upon the moon!" King Kai announced.

"This better work Northern Kai." West Kai antagonized.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous it's not your plan that's going to stop the two halves of Zandaka!" King Kai shouted.

It was then that Jason looked upon the moon and was hit by a large amount of blutz waves dulling his other senses. Much like the first time he turned into an Oozaru, all he could hear was his heartbeat as his consciousness slowly disappeared.

However, this time the primal instincts of the Oozaru were increased thousandfold as he grew transforming into the Golden Oozaru, his conscious mind far from him. With a planet shattering roar, the transformation was complete, with everyone barely able to stand their ground.

"His power is even greater than I could have imagined if we're not careful, Grand Kai's planet will be destroyed!" King Kai gasped.

"Grand Kai will be pissed at you, North Kai, and don't think I'll take any responsibility for this!" West Kai shouted.

"Okay, so he's way stronger than we could have imagined are we going to be able to hold him off like planned?" Evan questioned.

"We have no choice. We're going to have to fight!" Goku answered as the four fighters charged at the Golden Oozaru.

* * *

_Jason has finally turned into the Golden Oozaru, but his power is even greater than anticipated! Will the four fighters chosen to keep him at bay be able to hold up to his power and will Jason be able to control the power of the Golden Oozaru? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That's another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed! Like I said last time, I tried to focus this chapter less on Jason's training and more on the other's experience in Other World. Of course, I didn't get everyone in, but that's only because I didn't want to write the same thing twice in one chapter in a sense.**

**Since Ruby and Yang were going to see their parent, I felt like I was just going to go through the same motions if I wrote about Ren reuniting his parents, and I don't want to rinse and repeat stuff.**

**Though the parts of everyone is similar to what Jason did last chapter, I think I did a good job making it different. As for that tidbit with Yang and Evan, don't overthink it too much. It's just for fun, don't worry about it.**

**Anyway, next chapter, we'll be getting into the Jason trying to control the power of a Golden Oozaru! It's kinda funny how that chapter will be exactly thirty chapters since Jason last turned into an Oozaru (Technically).**

**So next chapter, you'll see the Golden Oozaru in its full glory as always. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Rampage Golden Oozaru!**

**The Primordial Saiyan Power!**

_Last Time the rest of our heroes finally made their way through the check-in station arriving in heaven. Upon arrival to pass the time as they wait for Evan, they go to visit lost loved ones with Ruby and Yang reuniting with their mothers and Neo meeting Jason's mom._

_As Evan reveals the truth to everyone opening their eyes to the true nature of the two halves of Zandaka. Once done with that, he brought Elias to Grand Kai's planet to help keep Jason at bay while he is a Golden Oozaru. Now with Jason able to use instant transmission, it is time for him to become a Golden Oozaru._

_Faced with the immense power of the Golden Ape, will the fighters gathered to keep Jason at bay and will Jason be able to control the power? Find out Now!_

* * *

**Grand Kai's Planet…**

**Two Days before Relics are Recharged…**

The Golden Oozaru roared as it thrashed its arms around, trying to swat the fighters around it as it had little room to move around. Goku flipped over its arm to avoid being hit by the massive creature. However, he just barely managed to do so, and the others weren't fairing as good either.

"Damn looks like Jason's even faster than we anticipated." Goku cursed as he fired a beam at the Golden Oozaru.

"Come on, buddy, get a grip already!" Evan shouted as he flew overhead due to the Golden Oozaru's speed he was forced to use Kaio-ken times twenty sporadically not wanting to exhaust his body by continuous use.

In response, the Golden Oozaru fired a beam from its mouth at Evan who dodged the attack with Kaio-ken times twenty. However, his left arm was still struck by the attack in broke and became severely injured, causing immense pain.

"Shit!" Evan hissed as he flew away.

"_Damn, he's way more terrifying and stronger as this golden variation and being up close is just makes this worse." _Evan thought.

Elias fired at the Golden Oozaru from one of the top corners he knew even with the new gravity training he wasn't strong enough to take a full-on hit from it. At the very least, he believed at maximum he could take two hits.

"_Evan looks like he can't use his left arm anymore since the beam struck him." _Elias noticed as he flew away from a beam fired by the Golden Oozaru.

Every time the Golden Oozaru hit the force field created by the Kais, it created a large crack of which caused the Kais to have to focus more on repairing the damage to keep the force field up and running.

"You need to stop him from hitting the force field if too much damage is done. It will break!" King Kai ordered.

"That's easier said than done, King Kai!" Pikkon replied as he kicked the Golden Oozaru's arm away, but due to the power of the Oozaru, his leg was nearly shattered.

"Our bodies should be more resilient now that we are in Other World, but this Golden Oozaru is so strong that our bodies are like twigs." Pikkon pointed out.

"We need to both attack him while simultaneously dodging his own attacks," Goku said.

"That's easier said than done!" Evan replied as he tore off his Gi to make a makeshift cast for his left arm.

"Our attacks barely faze him too. We should focus on hitting weak points and combining our power to deal any damage." Elias suggested.

"Good idea, let's go!" Goku replied as they few off in pairs, one being Evan and Elias, the other being Goku and Pikkon.

The four fighters circled the Golden Oozaru as it swung its arms erratically, attempting to swat them out of the sky like flies. Both groups managed to dodge each one of the attacks while attacking themselves, combining their energy to hurt the Golden Oozaru.

However, the ape barely flinched, acting as if it was being bit by a small insect. Elias and Evan focused their energy together to fire a Twin Flare at the Golden Oozaru's eye. Once the attack hit, the ape roared in pain as it held one of its hands over its right eye.

"Sorry, buddy, but we got to keep you under wraps." Evan apologized.

"Come on, you can do this, Jason, take control!" Elias shouted as the two fighters split when the Golden Oozaru jumped at them.

It made impact with the force field, creating a large crack before falling to the ground with a massive thud. The entire planet shook upon its impact, causing more of its inhabitants to watch the spectacle.

The Golden Oozaru roared in anger as it beat its chest suddenly a shockwave of energy shoved every fighter into the force field. With the four fighters against a wall, the Golden Oozaru fired a beam from its mouth, spinning around to hit all four of them.

However, they managed to move out of the way by dropping to the ground. But its attack tore open a large chunk of the force field open, and before it could be closed, it poked one of its arms out.

"AH SOMEONE SHOVE ITS ARM BACK IN!" King Kai shouted while avoiding the arm.

Goku and Pikkon flew outside and punched the arm back in with their combined strength. With the Golden Oozaru's arm and now Goku and Pikkon back in the confines of the force field, the Kais began rebuilding it.

"At this rate, this ape will end up breaking loose there's no way we have enough power to keep this up." East Kai pointed out.

"We'll help sir!" One of the many spirits volunteered.

"Huh?" King Kai replied.

"Take our energy to keep the ape inside!" Another spirit clarified.

"Yeah, mine too!" Another volunteered. Several other spirits lent their energy to the Kais so that they can hold up the barrier and contain the Golden Oozaru.

"Kai's having to borrow energy from mortals, it kinda paints us as weaker." South Kai complained.

"Compared to everyone inside our barrier, we are." King Kai pointed out.

The Golden Oozaru began to tear out a small piece of the ground to use as a weapon against the others. However, it proved to be too slow in the confined area, so the ape tossed it aside to continue attacking with its own limbs.

Goku attempted to take the ape off its feet by pulling it upwards by its tail. However, when Goku grabbed it, he was slammed into the ground by the Golden Oozaru using its tail to pin him down. It took all of his strength, but Goku managed to get out from under the tail and fly away.

"Guess it has been a while since I had my tail. I forgot he could move it, but man even in Super Saiyan 2, I can't keep up with his strength better keep low to recover a bit." Goku said as he gasped for air.

Meanwhile, Pikkon flew around the Golden Oozaru's feet, attacking it several times in order to damage it slowly but surely. He planned to once he made good heading on it attack one point to send the ape straight to the ground.

But he was unable to land too many attacks as he was too busy avoiding the Golden Oozaru's feet. He was nearly crushed by the giant ape but managed to push the foot away with the help of Elias.

With the Oozaru's stomp pushed away, they charged in together to push the Oozaru off its feet and onto its back. As it landed, Goku used instant transmission to appear above the Golden Oozaru and charged up a supercharged Kamehameha.

When the beam hit the Oozaru, it roared unhurt but became very agitated. It was not happy to be attacked like this, and now it was going on a rampage. It moved faster and hit stronger as it seethed in anger, grabbing onto Goku and tossing him into Pikkon.

"Come on, Jason, you need to get a hold on yourself if you don't then everyone on Remnant stays dead because of those freaks!" Evan shouted as he flipped over the Golden Oozaru's hand.

Evan powered up a Palm Slicer and cut up the Golden Oozaru's hand, causing only minor cuts. Eventually, he was smacked into the ground by the Golden Oozaru breaking several of his bones and temporarily putting him out of commission.

Before the Golden Oozaru could attack Evan again, Goku saved him with instant transmission placing him outside to rest. Once he was back inside, he used instant transmission several times to dodge the attacks from the Golden Oozaru.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Goku ordered as everyone did as they were told.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Goku yelled, creating a bright light that blinded the ape.

"Alright, he can't see us now let's go!" Goku declared as the three remaining fighters charged at the Golden Oozaru.

Goku and Elias slammed the ape against the wall as Pikkon blasted the ape with large amounts of Ki. The Golden Oozaru quickly got back up and slammed both of his hands onto Pikkon taking him out of commission as Goku got him and took him out of the force field.

"I don't know how we're going to keep this up Goku he's far stronger than the two of us combined." Elias pointed out.

"We have to keep going if we don't Jason will break free and destroy Grand Kai's planet, and I don't think Grand Kai will be happy to hear that," Goku replied.

The two split up to avoid the Golden Oozaru as it spun around to use every one of its limbs to attack them. Both flew around, avoiding its attacks, but in turn, they could not attack back forced to dodge as there was no one to attack for them as they distracted the ape.

Elias attempted to fire off a Torrential Flash at the ape, but it seemed aware of the energy building up, throwing his hand at him. It hit Elias and dragged him around the force field until it slammed him against the force field's wall.

To free himself from the Golden Oozaru's grasp, Elias fired a blast on its palm, causing it to flinch, giving him just enough time to escape. Unable to attack up close or from a distance, it seemed hopeless as if they could only distract the Golden Oozaru.

It was then that Goku had an idea he might not be fast enough to hit the Golden Oozaru, but he could use instant transmission to make up for it. Goku teleported right next to the ape's head, landing a quick kick that did little then disappeared as the Golden Oozaru tried to hit him.

As he disappeared, the Golden Oozaru nearly hit itself, and as Goku saw this, he got an idea. If he can't deal enough damage himself, he'll make the Golden Oozaru hurt itself. Goku teleported once again next to its head, blasting it a little to get its attention.

He was successful in doing so as it once again attempted to swat him with its hand. However, this time Goku waited until the last second to use instant transmission to escape from its attack causing the Golden Oozaru to hit itself in the head.

The giant ape reeled from the pain of its own attack, causing it to fall back to the ground. This gave Elias and Goku and opportunity to blast strong Ki attacks at the Golden Oozaru. Once the Golden Oozaru recovered, Goku deployed his plan once more as he teleported next to its head.

Again and again, Goku made the ape attack itself, allowing him and Elias to attack it in turn. However, when Goku went to do it again, it stopped just short when he disappeared. Then it turned its attention back to the two fighters attacking them once more.

"Not good looks like its learning!" Goku pointed out.

"You'd think he just be feral or fully cognizant," Elias replied.

"Wait, this might be good if it's learning it may be a sign that Jason's consciousness is taking control slowly but surely." King Kai announced.

"That or its survival instinct finally kicked in." West Kai argued.

"Up yours, West Kai!" King Kai yelled.

"Please don't fight. That's the last thing we need right now." East Kai insisted.

Back inside the force field, Goku and Elias were back on the defensive as the Golden Oozaru attacked them. As this happened, both Evan and Pikkon awoke nearly fully healed due to the accelerated healing in Other World.

"Great, so he's still like that huh well better get back in there it'll take another hour for my left arm to fully heal, but I think it's still usable." Evan sighed.

"It seems like we have no choice but to do so." Pikkon agreed as they Kais opened up an entrance for the two.

Now back in the fight, the four fighters were able to land strikes on the Golden Oozaru. However, it barely fazed the ape. Unlike when Goku tricked the beast into attacking itself, they were doing little to no damage.

"Come on, Jason, knock it off already. I mean, as much as I love our spars. This shit hurts, so how about taking control already!" Evan shouted as he fired a twin bullet at the Golden Oozaru's eyes.

The ape blocked the attack protecting its eyes, then tried to grab onto Evan, who was saved by Goku and instant transmission. Goku teleported, bringing Evan to the others as they stared down at the Golden Oozaru.

"Now, I wish I learned instant transmission." Evan sighed as he charged up a Solar Buster.

"Well, it's too late now, so let's see what we can do with what we have!" Elias replied as he charged up a Kaiser Flash.

Goku and Pikkon joined them in charging up their own respective attacks before firing together at the Golden Oozaru. In response, the ape fired its own beam at them, and the two forces clashed in a gigantic beam struggle.

However, the beam fired by the Golden Oozaru overpowered their attack, and soon they had to split up to avoid the attack. Because of this, the attack hit the force field, shattering it on impact, causing a chain reaction destroying the entire force field.

"Oh no, it's loose!" King Kai screamed.

The Golden Oozaru roared now freed from the cage it was contained in the surrounding spirits stopped giving their energy to the Kais so that they can either run or fight the ape. It ran around the planet, tearing up the terrain. However, it could not get to the main compound as the Kais formed a new barrier there.

"We can't contain him in a force field, so all we can do is protect Grand Kai's property, so please GET HIM UNDER CONTROL!" King Kai begged.

"What can we do to get him under control? It seems like he can't even hear us?" Evan questioned.

"We just need to beat him into submission," Pikkon answered.

"How?" Elias asked.

"What about a spirit bomb?" Pikkon suggested.

"That won't work even if he's going berserk as a Golden Oozaru Jason still has a pure heart, so it might not hurt him," Goku replied.

"So what we just keep hitting him because that doesn't seem to work?" Evan questioned.

"We have no other choice but look at it this way we have more help," Elias replied charging in to return to the fight.

"You know I did not miss this part of life, but oh well." Evan sighed as he Goku and Pikkon followed.

The four attacked the Oozaru, but as usual, it did little against the ape as it tore apart the terrain using the ground and trees it unearthed as weapons. It hit several of the other fighters there, putting them out of commission as others had to stop fighting and save them before the ape could finish them.

Now that it is was no longer in a confined space, the Golden Oozaru was able to move undeterred, jumping around and smashing the ground. The ape fired a beam from its mouth to obliterate the surrounding area, nearly hitting Goku and Elias.

Evan fired a Buster Flare that hit it in the back of the head, getting its attention as it turned around to attack Evan. But it was led into a trap as Pikkon came from above and attacked the Golden Oozaru with a flaming kick hitting it straight into its right eye.

Rearing from the pain, the Golden Oozaru fell towards the ground. However, it was intercepted by a combined attack from Goku, and Elias blasted the ape in the back with everything they could muster.

This propelled the ape upwards into the sky, and soon as Goku and Elias moved away, it fell to the ground shaking the entire planet. Slowly the ape rose from the ground firing beams at the fighters above in the sky.

Goku weaved his way through the beams of energy fired at him using instant transmission to get closer to the Golden Oozaru. He tried to attack it several times like that. However, it seemed the ape was still learning as it grabbed onto Goku, squeezing him in its tight grasp. With each squeeze, Goku screamed in pain as he tried to free himself from the ape's grasp.

_"Talk about déjà vu." _Goku thought as he released most of his power to push the Golden Oozaru's hands away.

Though he was free due to lack of energy, Goku was forced to return to his base form as he flew away from the Golden Oozaru. Evan and Elias shot at the Golden Oozaru to keep its attention off of Goku so that he could recover energy.

"Come on, Jason, you can do it. Don't let the beast take control. The people of Remnant are depending on you! Neo is depending on you!" Evan shouted as the ape went to attack him.

However, it stopped short of Evan not landing the hit but hovering just near Evan. The Golden Oozaru roared as it grabbed onto its head moving around the area almost as if it were in pain

"What did you do?" Elias asked.

"I don't know," Evan answered as he stared at the giant ape.

* * *

**Jason's Mindscape…**

Jason couldn't hear anything, nor could he see anything as laid in the darkness of his subconscious. He couldn't tell what was happening as he couldn't move an inch. Sometimes he would think that he could hear some voices, but they were so quiet that it was unheard.

"_Damn, I need to get a hold of myself, but I can't. There's just nothingness." _Jason thought.

Occasionally he felt some pain on certain parts of his body like his eyes or head, but nothing lasted long or was substantial. No matter how hard he tried to will himself to take control of his own body, nothing seemed to work.

"_Damn, it's useless." _Jason thought.

"**_Come on, Jason, you can do it….depending on you….Neo is depending on you!" _**A voice called.

"_Neo!" _Jason thought.

"_If I were to give up here, she would stay dead forever, and the demon halves will never be stopped." _Jason thought as he pictured his girlfriend in his mind.

"_I…Won't…Let…Myself…Be…Controlled…By…This…Primal…Instinct! I…AM…ME JASON SHIN AND THIS BODY IS MINE!" _Jason thought as he moved his body, and slowly his consciousness was filled with light.

* * *

The ape's roar shook the entire planet as the Golden Oozaru shook violently. Suddenly it began to float above the ground as its body contorted and began to shrink in a large ball of energy. As the Golden Oozaru shrunk, the entire planet shook as the energy grew and grew.

"What's going on is he reverting back?!" Evan questioned.

"No, he couldn't be. In fact, he's getting stronger!" King Kai exclaimed as the Golden Oozaru's head disappeared under the ball of energy.

With one last roar, the Golden Oozaru was completely encompassed by the energy as it continued to grow. Grand Kai's planet began to break apart slowly as the energy grew to heights unimagined.

"This is bad. His power is too much if it continues to grow the entirety of Other World could break apart!" King Kai yelled.

The entire planet continued to break apart the effects of the increasing power was felt throughout Other World. At the Check-In station King Yemma clung to his mahogany desk to make sure that it didn't break as the walls cracked open. In Heaven everyone was panicking as the world shook violently and broke open.

However, soon the energy died down as the ball slowly approached the ground. When the energy dissipated and the shaking stopped it revealed Jason behind the energy. The Saiyan was quite different now though than before as his body was covered in red fur, save his chest, hands, and head, and his tail matched the color.

His eyes were yellow, much like they were in his Primal State with a red trim under them. Jason's hair was now longer reaching halfway down his back with two bangs around his neck and spiked further upwards with four small strands in front and one on his left side.

It also reverted back to being black in color. Finally, he looked slightly taller and more muscular than he was previously, and while most of his clothes were gone, his pants remained…somehow.

"Guess I did it. This power feels good." Jason said, his voice sounding much deeper.

"Jason, is that you?" Evan asked as he and the other fighters accompanied by the Kais approached Jason.

"Yeah, it's me looks like I did a number on you guys and the planet," Jason replied.

"Be glad that this is all anymore, and the Grand Kai would be angry!" King Kai scolded.

"He's going to be once he sees the damage!" West Kai asserted.

"But I don't get it why did you revert to a more humanoid form shouldn't you have gained control of your ape form?" Goku wondered.

"I don't know, but when I finally gained control, I turned into this form, but I'm not complaining this will make it easier to fight against the two demon halves," Jason replied.

"This must be a new form of Super Saiyan that has perfectly merged with the Saiyan's Oozaru transformation, the pinnacle of Saiyan power." King Kai theorized.

"So this is above Super Saiyan 2, so would this be Super Saiyan 3?" Elias suggested.

"I don't know this doesn't feel like a Super Saiyan 3 I'm going to call this Super Saiyan Primal." Jason smiled.

"Super Saiyan Primal, huh not bad. Not bad at all." Evan replied as he gauged Jason's power.

"I'm just glad you're in control again and not a rampaging ape I'm glad that I didn't have to go through that when you first transformed into an Oozaru." Evan sighed.

"Well, now that you're in control practice with the power so that you're ready to fight the demon's tomorrow as the earth Dragon Balls have been collected." King Kai ordered.

"In the meantime, us Kais need to clean up this mess and handle King Yemma's jabbering when he calls." King Kai sighed as he and his fellow Kais flew off.

"I wonder how strong you are now I mean maybe that strength you had when you transformed could just be the tip of the iceberg." Elias pointed out.

"Let's find out." Jason smiled as he powered up. He was surrounded by orange energy and red lightning as he powered up, shaking the planet until he stopped.

"I think I shouldn't go any further. The planet was damaged enough as is." Jason stated.

"Yeah, but even so your power was amazing, you should have enough power to defeat those two," Goku replied.

"Just feeling your transformation has inspired me to train to ascend Super Saiyan 2 in my own way," Goku added, punching his palm.

* * *

**Remnant two Days before Relics are Recharged…**

"**_Brother, did you feel that power?" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka questioned.

"Yes, I have it seems that the Kais have made a fighter capable of fighting us though it felt far away." The Light Half of Zandaka responded.

"**_It seems they do plan on trying to stop us before the relics are recharged." _**The Dark Half of Zandaka stated.

"Yes, it seems so we should save our strength to kill this warrior when it comes here, so we need to skip wiping away all of the previous civilization tomorrow." The Light Half of Zandaka replied.

"**_Fine, it seems we will finish our plan the day the relics have been fully recharged." _**The Dark Half of Zandaka said.

* * *

**Other World Check-in Station…**

**One Day Until Relics are Recharged…**

"So the fight will happen today, huh well it better be entertaining. I just bought a new TV to watch the fight and about yesterday was that Jason's power because it shook the Check-in station and nearly broke my desk!" King Yemma yelled.

"**_Yes, yes, whatever anyway, take a break from moving souls from Remnant since they may not be here for much longer."_** King Kai replied.

"Fine, but I'm going to broadcast the fight throughout Other World so the spirits won't complain." King Yemma asserted as King Kai disconnected the mental connection.

"Great break time." King Yemma sighed.

**Grand Kai's Planet…**

"Man always so full of himself whatever." King Kai complained.

"Jason, are you ready?" King Kai questioned, turning to the boy.

"Yeah, I mean, I would like to check in on my friends, but I mean, if I fail, it's not like their going anywhere," Jason answered not in his Super Saiyan Primal form but in a new Gi provided by King Kai with his symbol on his back.

"But Jason, shouldn't you look at the moon to transform before you go?" Elias asked.

"No, I figured out how to transform into Super Saiyan Primal without a moon," Jason responded.

"Fair enough," Elias replied.

"Okay, now, Dende, we are ready for you to make the first wish." King Kai said.

**Earth…**

"Understood King Kai, I will now make the first wish," Dede replied.

"Come forth, the eternal dragon, and make my wish come true!" Dende shouted. As he shouted the chant, Shenron came from the seven Dragon Balls in front of him.

"**_You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls I will now grant you two wishes." _**Shenron declared.

"Shenron, please bring the Saiyan known as Jason Shin back to life." Dende requested.

"**_A simple task," _**Shenron replied, his red eyes flashing.

"**_Your first wish is granted," _**Shenron announced.

**Grand Kai's Planet…**

The halo above Jason's head disappeared, indicating that he was returned back to life. Jason moved around a bit to make sure that he was able to move perfectly.

"Looks like I'm golden." Jason smiled.

"Good luck, Jason, I can't wait to see the fight," Goku said, shaking Jason's hand.

"Thank you for your help Goku I once more owe you a great dept," Jason replied.

"Don't mention it, but hey, if you ever find yourself on Earth, tell everyone I said hi and tell Gohan that I'm proud of him," Goku stated.

"No problem." Jason grinned.

"I'll see you guys on the other side then when I win," Jason said.

"You better," Elias replied as Amber stood next to him.

"Hey, Evan, if I fail mind telling Neo that I'm sorry because I don't know if I could face her again or anyone if I fail." Jason requested.

"Sure, but then I'm going to drag you to her to do it yourself afterward," Evan replied.

"Fair enough." Jason smiled.

"So long, oh connoisseur of women," Jason said, shaking Evan's hand.

"Yeah, goodbye, Remnant's Saiyan, and make sure the next time I see you, it's because you died of old age." Evan insisted.

"You bet," Jason replied as he put two fingers above his forehead and disappeared.

**Other World Heaven…**

"So, what's going on?" Ruby questioned.

"It seems Jason is about to fight with the…demon halves or whatever," Weiss answered as the others joined them.

Along with their dead loved ones, they gathered around in a patch of flowers as large screens appeared above in the sky. At the moment, it only showed static until it cleared up, showing Jason floating over a bright lake almost seemingly made of light.

"Do you think he can win?" Jaune asked.

"Well, if that energy that shook Other World was him, then I have no doubt," Damian responded.

Neo was happy to see him okay but also nervous for him about the fight that was about to take place. _"Please stay safe." _Neo thought as she looked upon the screens. Next to her, Jason's mother was thinking the same thing.

**Remnant Domain of the Light Half of Zandaka…**

"So this is where the light half-lives, huh. I never knew such a place existed. It's really nice wouldn't expect such a thing from a demon." Jason commented as he looked around.

"**_YOU!" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka shouted as he and the Light Half floated behind Jason.

"**_I thought we killed you!" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka yelled.

"You did, but you can't keep a Saiyan down. There are things in the universe that not even you two demons know about!" Jason exclaimed.

"So you are the warrior sent by the Kais I see I'm a little disappointed I was expecting a challenge." The Light Half of Zandaka surmised.

"That's right, but don't worry, I'm much stronger than I was before." Jason boasted.

"**_You filth never learn from your mistakes. It is the folly of those created by the Kais." _**The Dark Half of Zandaka replied.

"I do learn from my mistakes, and now I'm stronger than I was before, but beings such as yourselves wouldn't understand that the lives of the people of Remnant and of the universe are not your playthings!" Jason declared.

"**_You dare insult us!?" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka questioned.

"I'm going to do more than just insult you!" Jason shouted as he powered up.

"Feast your eyes on my newest form!" Jason declared as he transformed.

Jason transformed into his Super Saiyan Primal form, tearing off his shirt and destroying the land below, dispersing the water away and shaking the entire planet. If the two halves had eyes, both would be wide as they looked upon Jason's new form now far stronger than he ever was.

"To be honest, I don't even know the full extent of this power, so let's see how you match up when I kill the both of you." Jason smiled.

**Other World Heaven…**

"Wow, he looks even more like a monkey!" Ruby pointed out.

"I think he looks pretty cool!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, the process to get that transformation was hard," Evan said as he, Elias, Amber, and Goku landed next to them.

"You guys are back! Did you come to watch the fight with us?" Nora asked.

"Yep," Elias answered.

"Hey, everyone, how've you been." Goku greeted.

"Goku, it's good to see you again," Alex replied.

"What did you guys need to do to get that transformation?" Yang questioned.

"We had to turn him into an Oozaru once more as a Super Saiyan. Needless to say, he couldn't control himself at first, and he was strong. It hurt really bad." Evan explained.

"Is that why everything shook earlier?" Nora asked.

"Yeah it was." Elias answered.

"That does sound scary. I hoped to never see that transformation again." Yang replied.

"You and me both." Evan agreed.

**Remnant Remains of The Domain of Light Half of Zandaka…**

"Now, then, let's get this started!" Jason shouted as he charged at the two creatures of light and darkness in front of him.

* * *

_Jason has gained the new power of Super Saiyan Primal, and now that he has been returned back to life, will he be strong enough to defeat the two halves of Zandaka, or will he fail once more? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, that's another chapter down, so real quick yes at the moment SSJ4 is going to be called Super Saiyan Primal until Goku gets SSJ3, of course. Next chapter will begin the final battle between Jason and the brother gods as I will still call them in the Author's Note.**

**I hope I did well to describe how Jason looked in his SSJ4 form too since I can't draw and don't know anyone who can draw for me I can't give you guys a picture of him. Don't have much to say other than that so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter see you all next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Saiyan vs. Demons!**

_Last Time our hero managed to gain control of the Golden Oozaru power, increasing his power immensely as he shrinks into a more humanoid form! Jason dubs this new form Super Saiyan Primal. Now returned to life thanks to the Earth's Dragon Balls, he heads to Remnant to begin the battle with the two demon halves. Will Jason prevail, or will the two halves of Zandaka prove more of an obstacle? Find out Now!_

* * *

**Remnant One Day Until Relics are Recharged…**

The two halves of Zandaka prepared themselves for Jason's attack as he charged at the two. However, he disappeared as he got close to them. The Dark Half was then kicked right in the chin and sent into the sky as Jason spun around and elbowed The Light Half in the stomach.

The Light Half was sent flying away as Jason gave chase appearing above The Light Half, joining his hands and slammed him down into the ground. Jason sensed The Dark Half charging at him from behind, and without looking, he slammed his fist into The Dark Half's face.

Turning around, Jason then fired a large Buster Flare at the demon, half blasting it across the planet. Jason then used his tail to wrap around the extended arm of The Light Half to stop the attack.

Now having a firm grasp on him, Jason spun around and threw The Light Half away. Suddenly Jason sensed a surge of energy below him, so he flew away as a surge of darkness exploded beneath him. The Dark Half had returned in his dragon form looming over the Saiyan, almost growling.

"Someone seems angry," Jason smirked as he could feel the anger radiating from The Dark Half.

"**_You mortal filth dare harm me. You fail to see the greatness of what we are doing here!" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka hissed.

"You really have your head up your ass, don't you. You can't understand what you're doing is appalling killing an entire planets worth of people not once but twice and using the people like an experiment because you think yourself better." Jason began.

"You've caused countless destruction in the universe when you stole the relics, and today, I'm going to rectify your crime!" Jason declared as he powered up and charged at The Dark Half.

"**_You are too stupid and little to understand the greatness of our mission!" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka shouted as he flew around Jason, firing a dark flame at him.

Jason crossed his arms to block the attack. It felt like thousands of stinging sensations all around his body. His fur was burnt a bit, but overall, he was unharmed as he countered by firing a Mega Flare at The Dark Half.

In response, The Dark Half fired concentrated energy at Jason's attack resulting in an odd beam struggle with two opposing types of energy. While eventually, Jason managed to overpower The Dark Half, he felt the odd sensation of the energy The Dark Half was using.

"_It felt like it was Ki and at the same time it wasn't maybe it's because he's a demon or maybe it's because he's only one half of a single being guess it doesn't matter." _Jason thought.

Taken out of his thoughts, Jason charged up a ball of Ki as threw it at The Light Half as it flew over towards him in his dragon form. The Light Half dodged and wrapped his body around Jason, pinning him in place and squeezing down.

"Now, Brother!" The Light Half called.

The Dark Half came from above surging in energy as it approached to obliterate Jason. It was all for not as Jason forced The Light Half off of him then grabbing onto the back end of its body, he tossed him into The Dark Half.

"So why do you two have a dragon form? I mean your demons right, so what do you use those forms to look strong?" Jason questioned.

"**_Silence!" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka demanded.

Jason then focused and attempted to use instant transmission to catch them off guard once more, but they moved too fast, and he was not proficient enough with the technique like Goku to use it in battle. Instead, he used his already impressive speed to catch up with the two halves of Zandaka and beat them down.

The battle was very one-sided as Jason held the upper hand with the superior power of Super Saiyan Primal. However, that changed when Jason felt a surge off power radiate from Remnant. Jason looked around and saw what was left of The Light Half's bright water, and the dark liquid from Salem's old domain converged on their location.

Suddenly both halves were twice the size they were before as they loomed over Jason once more. He could feel that their power easily doubled or maybe even tripled due to their intake of the fluids.

"Okay, so you're bigger now, so what I could do that too, but my power is greater like this. Don't think just because you're bigger means you're stronger than me!" Jason stated.

"We have taken in all of the power we had put into this planet, and now we are as powerful as we were when we were split into two beings." The Light Half of Zandaka declared.

"**_Let's see how you deal with this monkey!" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka hissed.

"Just because I look more like a monkey doesn't give you the right to call me that!" Jason complained.

"**_I don't care." _**The Dark Half of Zandaka replied as he fired a beam from his mouth.

Jason flew straight up to avoid the attack, but The Light Half gave chase after him flipping his body around to smack Jason back down to the ground. As he fell, The Dark Half appeared underneath him and opened its mouth to bite Jason's entire body.

This proved to be a mistake, however, when Jason blasted himself free by breaking a hole through the left part of The Dark Half's mouth. The Dark Half roared in pain as Jason flew out of his mouth, but he was taken by surprise by The Dark Half's tail smacking him onto the ground.

Jason got up just in time to jump backwards to avoid an attack from The Light Half, but before he could counter with his own attack, The Dark Half attacked him in turn. The two demons attacked Jason relentlessly, not giving him an inch to counter as their battle traveled all across Remnant.

The sky erupted in several explosions as the battle flew over the planet. It caused an enormous storm to encompass the entire planet. Rocks began to fly into the sky as the power the combatants exerted during their fight.

Though the two demons attacked him at the same time, Jason managed to keep them away from him. Once he figured out their pattern, Jason began to fight back, knocking the two away and blasting them full of holes which slowly healed themselves.

"You know when you killed me, I remember you two being much faster what happened did you guys decide to increase the gravity here?" Jason mocked.

"I guess I'm just too strong for the two of you now." Jason smiled as he kicked The Dark Half into the ground.

He then spun around and punched The Light Half in the face as he tried to attack him from behind. Chasing him, Jason grabbed onto The Light Half's lower body and whipped the demon, dropping to the ground and slamming it into the ground several times.

When Jason finished, he flew up to blow The Light Half apart, he noticed that the upper part of its body was burrowed into the ground. Suddenly The Light half burst out from the ground and attacked Jason biting into him and flying him higher into the sky and atmosphere.

"While you may be stronger than us, you are unable to survive the conditions beyond the planet's atmosphere!" The Light Half of Zandaka declared as it continued to fly higher.

Jason slowly opened The Light Half's mouth as the demon's teeth dug into his flesh. Unable to charge any attacks in his hands, Jason opened his mouth and fired a red beam from his mouth. The beam blasted through The Light Half, causing him to scream in pain as it let go and fell.

"Huh, I didn't know I could do that," Jason said as he watched The Light Half fall.

It made impact with the ground unmoving, almost looking dead as its body slowly reverted back to its more humanoid form. Jason knew that he wasn't dead soon. It would regenerate, so he had to double-tap as he charged a large ball of Ki.

However, he was stopped when The Dark Half attacked Jason by surprise, blasting him with dark energy. The attack sent Jason far away across the other side of the planet, crashing into then through a mountain and into the ground.

Picking himself up from the ground, Jason detected The Dark Half coming in like a bullet towards him. Jason stood his ground as The Dark Half attempted to bite him in two, but Jason stopped this by holding The Dark Half's mouth wide open.

Planning to do what he did to The Light Half to The Dark Half Jason charged energy in his mouth, however, when he fired a beam The Dark Half counter by firing its own beam from its mouth. The two beams built-in power and grew as the struggle continued. However, both Jason and The Dark Half had to separate when the beams grew too large, soon exploding.

The two jumped back from one another, staring one another down as The Dark Half's breath was strong and loud as it towered over Jason. Jason then dashed towards The Dark Half, firing several blasts of Ki at the demon who attempted to fire back, but Jason stopped him by kicking his mouth shut.

* * *

**Other World Heaven…**

"Wow, he is kicking their ass!" Yang exclaimed.

"His power is amazing!" Nora agreed as they all watched Jason's fight with the two demons.

"Look, Uncle Qrow is finally here!" Ruby indicated as Qrow and Ironwood joined the group.

"What took you two so long to get through the check-in it's been days?" Yang questioned.

"That King Yemma wouldn't let us through. He kept yammering on about his mahogany desk and how he got it." Ironwood answered.

"It felt like he was telling a tale of a great hero vanquishing an evil, but instead, it was just how his damn desk was made if I still had brain cells they would have been killed," Qrow added.

"But that kid seems to have changed. He looks taller and more muscular and more like a monkey. Whatever this is, he sure is taking out the gods like they're nothing." Qrow commented.

"Oh yeah, about that, they're…not gods," Ruby replied as they told Qrow and Ironwood the truth of the Two Halves of Zandaka.

"They used us." Ironwood gasped as he fell to the ground in disbelief.

"Yep, and now Jason is going to kick their ass for what they've done," Yang exclaimed.

"Still though what happened to the kid, why does he look like that?" Qrow asked.

"That's his new transformation Super Saiyan Primal. It both looks cool and is super powerful." Evan explained.

"Yeah, what do you think, Neo? How's your man's new look?" Yang teased.

"She is unable to answer right now, sorry." Scarlet apologized, confusing Yang. Everyone looked over to see Neo unconscious with blood dripping from her nose.

"I guess she likes it a lot." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Good to see you, kid you broke Yang's heart when you died, I hope you're ready for an earful about it," Qrow said as he floated next to Evan.

"Please don't Yang already gave me a thorough…let's just call it a talk." Evan pleaded.

"Yep, and now I can assert my dominance by preventing you from looking at other women," Yang replied.

"But you're going back to life. It's not like we can date!?" Evan questioned.

"You never know, so just…do…it!" Yang asserted, gripping Evan's shoulder.

"_This doesn't make any sense!" _Evan thought as he just went with it.

"Is Yang okay?" Blake asked.

"I guess she just missed him once we're back home. She should be back to normal." Ruby answered.

They returned to watching Jason, who was currently still fighting The Dark Half of Zandaka as Jason battered the demon around easily. Scarlet watched intently smiling at how her son had grown from the baby she had found in the wilderness to the strong warrior fighting to save the world.

"_You've grown so much, and it's made me so proud." _Scarlet thought as she looked at Neo, who stopped the bleeding from her nose.

"_And you have a great girlfriend and friends that love you dearly. Be safe, Jason." _Scarlet thought as she turned her attention back to the screen above.

* * *

**Remnant…**

Jason flew around, clashing with The Dark Half, who reverted back to his humanoid form, having realized that his dragon form was not going to help. The Dark Half extended his arms, looking like his entire body was dislocating and rearranging itself.

"Doesn't that hurt? Because it looks like it hurts." Jason asked as he dodged the several attacks by The Dark Half.

"**_SILENCE!" _**The Dark Half of Zandaka demanded.

"Also, it sounds like you have a limited vocabulary!" Jason pointed out as he flew up and blasted The Dark Half into the ground.

To make sure that The Dark Half stays down, Jason fired an Armageddon Blast at The Dark Half, creating a large crater below. Slowly he descended to the ground as he sensed The Dark Half's energy slowly disappear. He realized that The Light Half's energy has increased.

The ground erupted in light as The Light Half slowly rose from the hole created with holding onto his counterpart. Jason watched inspecting The Dark Half's body seeing it was torn apart. It seemed as if it could not regenerate fast enough.

"Rest, brother, I will pick up where you left off." The Light Half said as he went to rest his brother down on the ground.

However, he was interrupted when Jason came up from behind and kicked him away and grabbed onto The Dark Half. Not wasting any time, he tossed The Dark Half into the sky and blasted him completely apart, killing him.

"I'm not going to let this go on any further I'm done I'm finishing this now." Jason declared.

"You killed my other half, how could you? We were going to create a perfect world filled with a perfect humanity!" The Light Half shouted.

"You're insane good thing I'm about to rid the universe of your existence," Jason replied.

But before he could attack, dark energy slammed into Jason from behind, knocking him to the ground as it entered The Light Half. The Light Half contorted and grew as it's body now took a light merged with darkness look as if it merged with his brother's energy.

"Oh shit," Jason said.

**Grand Kai's Planet…**

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" King Kai screamed.

**Back on Remnant…**

"I see my brother used the last of his energy to merge together with me once more soon, I will become who I once was." The Light Half of Zandaka declared.

"Yeah, that's not happening!" Jason replied as he charged at The Light Half at threw a punch at him.

To his surprise, The Light Half dodged easily and elbowed him in the head, sending him into a nearby mountain. Jason flipped over and crossed his arms to block The Light Half's follow up attack that sent him through the mountain.

"_What the hell he's way stronger than before I'm going to have to take this more seriously, I don't want to find out how strong he'll be when he turns into Zandaka." _Jason thought.

"Prepare monkey soon. You will meet your fate once more." The Light Half of Zandaka said as he floated over him.

"That's not going to happen I'm just getting started," Jason replied as he flew up to the same level as The Light Half.

The two attacked one another, tearing apart the land below wherever they went. However, Jason tried his best to lead The Light Half away from the major cities. Jason fired a Splitting Flare to entrap The Light Half.

This proved ineffective as The Light Half flew through the beams and slammed his fist into Jason's stomach. In response, Jason grabbed onto his arm and flipped over to knee him in the face then followed it up with a Buster Flare.

Once The Light Half was a good distance away, Jason charged up his power more to be prepared for the battle ahead. He gave chase after The Light Half when he caught up Jason flipped over to kick The Light Half to the ground.

However, The Light Half turned into pure energy and phased through Jason's attack and reformed above him. The Light Half fired at Jason, who diffused the energy by punching threw it with sheer force sending a shockwave that made impact with The Light Half.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Jason shouted.

The force of the impact sent The Light Half towards the sky as Jason appeared above him and hammered him down to the ground. Jason then began to charge up a new attack holding one hand forward, creating a red orb.

"Quasar Flare!" Jason yelled as he fired a red beam at The Light Half.

"Don't expect this to be so easy!" The Light Half replied as it fired a beam of light and dark energy.

Two attacks clashed, resulting once again in a beam struggle tearing apart the land around them, disintegrating anything the clashing energy struck. Neither attacks were giving an inch as Jason poured more power into his attack, beginning to make some headway against The Light Half.

But the second Jason began to overwhelm The Light Half, he pushed back harder. Jason sensed that The Light Half's power was still increasing, indicating that it was getting closer and closer to becoming Zandaka once more.

"_This is getting me nowhere. I need to take better action!" _Jason thought.

He decided to put his full power into his attack rapidly overwhelming The Light Half's attack and hit The Light Half. The Light Half was pushed deep into the ground by the attack as Jason followed in and grabbed him by the neck.

"How does it feel to be outclassed by someone more powerful than you? To feel your life in the hands of another?" Jason questioned.

"I bet it hurts, doesn't it. It scares you to no end that your life can end at any moment." Jason continued as he squeezed The Light Half's neck and charged up a ball of Ki.

"Don't patronize me. I cannot fear a mortal, such as yourself." The Light Half denied.

"Lying won't save you," Jason replied.

"**_Jason, don't delay it any further kill him now before he turns back into Zandaka!" _**King Kai ordered.

"Was that telepathy…huh oh well fine, but if you want it done so bad, do it yourself, King Kai," Jason said as he went to blast The Light Half apart.

The Light Half stopped his attack from hitting him by pushing Jason's arm to the side last second so that Jason could not stop himself from firing. Jason's attack hit the rock next to them, causing the local area to explode, throwing the two away landing onto the ground with a loud thud.

Picking himself back up, pushing off debris from the area around him, taking a quick look around him to examine the damage to the land. However, the land looked like before if a person were to come now, it would be unrecognizable.

"Good thing I decided to keep away from civilization." Jason sighed as he got onto his feet.

Suddenly he detected The Light Half's energy and bent backward to avoid The Light Half's attack. Jason grabbed onto one of his arms and swung The Light Half into the ground then cut The Light Half's left arm off with a Palm Slicer.

"AAAaaaaAaAaaaAaAAHHhhHHhhhhhHHhhHhhhhhHhHhHHHh!" The Light Half screamed in pain as he backhanded Jason with his right hand.

Slowly he reattached his arm as he transformed into a mutated merged version of his and The Dark Half's dragon form at twice the size. He charged an attack of light and dark energy, of which he proceeded to fire at Jason.

**(AN: His new dragon form looks like a muscly Shenlong dragon with wings still in a merged color scheme. Think Slifer the Sky dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh but with longer and muscly arms)**

Jason held his hands out in front of him to block the attack holding it back as it made impact. It pushed him backward, digging up the dirt below as Jason struggled to stop the attack. He soon realized that he couldn't stop it, and being unable to power up, he would redirect it.

Jason kicked the beam causing it to redirect straight into the sky and beyond the bounds of the planet. Upon seeing this, The Light Half ceased his attack and flew towards Jason wrapping his body around the area Jason stood.

He covered Jason and slowly moved in to crush the Saiyan. However, Jason was not going to let that happen, so he powered up and let out a burst of Ki. The sudden burst caused The Light Half to be thrown away by the power.

Even though he was thrown away, The Light half was undeterred, flapping his new dark wings to create a large macroburst. The high winds hit Jason, sending him away and whipping him around and causing him to hit several rock formations.

Unable to get his bearings, Jason was at the mercy of the storm as the strong winds cut his skin and fur while he hit the rock around him. Jason finally stopped himself when he grabbed onto a rock formation and began to fly against the wind.

In order to stop the winds, Jason released his full power for a brief moment to create a shockwave so strong in shook the entire planet causing storms and tidal waves across. It also created a shockwave so strong it canceled out the macroburst and pushed back The Light Half.

Now free of the damaging winds Jason charged at The Light Half punching his underbelly, then tearing off one of his wings. Jason then flew down and grabbed onto The Light Half's tail, picking the demon up and throwing him into the sky.

"Nova Crusher!" Jason shouted as he fired the purple beam.

The beam hit the demon, taking off a good chunk of his body as The Light Half quickly reverted to his humanoid form in order to heal faster. Once he was healed, he transformed back into his new dragon form to reengage Jason.

"What's wrong, can you only fight me in that dumb form because I still find it stupid that a demon wants to pretend to be a dragon?" Jason questioned as he flew around with The Light Half on his tail.

"It is a form of power that mortals will fear and keep them in place!" The Light Half of Zandaka responded.

"Well, guess what I'm not afraid!" Jason declared as he suddenly stopped and sped full speed to punch The Light Half in the face.

Since The Light Half was also flying full speed and the attack caused it to reel in pain as Jason punched him into the side of a mountain. He wasn't done as Jason fired several attacks at the demon using most of his skill set.

Once again, The Light Half turned his body into pure energy and spread out and away from Jason's attack reforming into his dragon form. The Light Half charged at Jason, spinning around, creating a tornado that drilled into Jason.

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed onto the spinning body of The Light Half, trying to stop his momentum as it drilled into his stomach. With a loud scream, he stopped The Light Half from spinning then headbutted the demon.

Jason flew above and back down, kicking the demon with both feet into the ground, creating a large crater. He proceeded to punch and attack the demon relentlessly, pushing the demon further and further into the ground.

"This is what happens when you mess with us, Saiyans and the people of Remnant!" Jason shouted as he finished his relentless attacks with an Armageddon Blast.

* * *

**Other World Hell…**

"What sort of joke is this forcing me to watch the Saiyan become stronger is an insult!" Cooler complained in his chains in hell.

"If you weren't so incompetent, you wouldn't have to brother, and now I am forced to watch with you!" Frieza spat as he hung next to him in a cocoon.

"You failed far before me, brother! It took three Super Saiyans to kill me, yet you were defeated by a single one!" Cooler shot back.

"Will you two quit bitching it's bad enough that we have to watch this shit!" Silas demanded.

"I agree with the boy. You two need to quit it now!" King Cold agreed.

"First, Elias comes and acts like he's tough shit a now I have to watch this monkey," Silas muttered.

"At least it's something different than the torture we're put through everyday brother." Kiran pointed out.

"I'd rather that than to watch this," Silas replied.

"For once, I can agree with you, Silas." Talon agreed as they watched Jason descend to the ground.

"I don't think this will continue for too much longer. I believe the monkey is in for a beating." Iver voiced.

* * *

**Remnant…**

Wiping blood from his mouth, Jason breathing heavily, believing the battle to be over. However, he felt a dark and sinister energy begin to build up below as the planet shook. Debris from his battle floated in the air as the dark energy grew.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason questioned.

"**_The transformation is completing hurry Jason kill him now before it's too late!" _**King Kai informed.

Once Jason realized that The Light Half was about to turn into Zandaka, he charged up and fired down upon the crater, but once his attack hit, the ground exploded. However, it did not explode due to Jason's attack. It exploded by the release of immense energy, one of combined light and darkness.

A lone figure rose from the energy. Its skin was dark grey and eyes red. Its Hair was pitch black as it wore nothing save golden pants, boots, and a cape like cloth around his waist covering the back of his legs.

The creature looked around, taking in its surroundings as it laid eyes on Jason, who floated in front of him. No doubt this creature was Zandaka, the full demon that the two halves once were, and the power Jason felt from him easily matched his or maybe even surpassed his own.

"So King Kai, how bad is this?" Jason asked.

"King Kai?" Jason inquired as King Kai remained silent.

"**_Hi, this is East Kai. The North Kai passed out in fear when Zandaka was revived, so uh…good luck." _**East Kai responded.

"Some gods you are," Jason complained.

"This is Remnant yes? I have some memories from my two halves, especially you killing one and nearly the other?" Zandaka questioned.

"Yes, this is Remnant, where else do you think you are?" Jason asked.

"Nowhere in particular, just curious, it will take me a while to process the memories of my two halves, but before I do that, one thing that is fresh is that you Jason Shin are a threat," Zandaka answered.

"Prepare to die." Zandaka declared as he disappeared and reappeared behind Jason.

The demon chopped Jason into the ground. He followed this up by attacking Jason several times, tossing him around like a rag doll. Once he was done, he grabbed Jason by the neck and held him up above the ground.

"Any last words?" Zandaka asked.

"I don't have last words yet because I made a promise not to die until I am an old man!" Jason declared as he powered up to full.

As Jason unleashed the full potential of Super Saiyan Primal, the resulting shockwave sent Zandaka away. Covered in orange energy and red lightning, Jason charged at the demon and attacked it, beginning the battle anew.

* * *

_The two halves have become one, and Zandaka is reborn! Jason is forced to use the full power of Super Saiyan Primal just to get free from his grasp. Will his power be enough, or will Zandaka prove too much for Remnant's Saiyan Warrior? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update, but better late than never right. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the first part of the final battle! Expect next chapter to be much longer as the real fight finally starts.**

**Now to say a few things, one thing I forgot to mention last chapter was that I did change the aura color for SSJ4 from yellow to orange with red lightning obviously because I always thought that the yellow energy clashed too much with the colors of SSJ4.**

**Now on the powers of the two halves of Zandaka, aka the brother gods alone, they are at SSJ3, but combined they are around SSJ4, but Zandaka is above that, so next chapter is going to be more interesting and not one-sided.**

**Next, I will be taking a little hiatus from the story because if you forgot, I have been trying to sell the house for a couple of months and finally I have! So next week, I will be moving so I won't have my desktop PC with me and no internet for the move, meaning I will be unable to write or upload.**

**Hopefully, it won't take any longer than a month, but who knows as long as I let you all know why there won't be another chapter next week. If you miss me, don't forget to check out my other story, a Death Note and RWBY crossover called New Kira New World!**

**So the battle will end either next chapter or the one after depending on how I write it, but even so, expect it to be even better than this one or don't I can't tell you guys what to do you guys all have free will.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Jason Vs. Zandaka**

_Last Time our hero began his battle against the two halves of Zandaka in his new form. He easily overpowered the two until he killed The Dark Half, who, upon his death, used the last of his power to merge with his other half._

_With the clock against him, Jason fought with The Light Half to prevent Zandaka's revival. However, he was too late! During the Short time, Zandaka has returned, he has overpowered Jason easily until Jason released his full power. Will Jason be able to defeat the demon prince, or will he die once more? Find out Now!_

* * *

**Remnant…**

Jason's fist collided with Zandaka, resulting in a massive shockwave that further broke the land below. However, instead of his attack hitting its mark, the demon prince caught it and countered with his own punch to Jason's gut.

Zandaka did not let up at one strike as he slammed his fist several times into Jason's gut until he let go of Jason's fist and kicked the Saiyan away. Once he stopped his momentum, Jason spun around to avoid Zandaka's follow up attack then fired a Quasar Flare point-blank to send the demon away.

The fully revived demon seemed to be an equal match for Jason, even in his Super Saiyan Primal form. However, as Jason continued to clash with Zandaka across the planet, he could feel the monster grow stronger.

It seemed that with every minute that passed, Zandaka got stronger and stronger, regaining the strength he had lost since he was split into two beings. Jason attempted to kick Zandaka in the chest, but the demon reacted quickly, blocking the kick and countering with his own hitting Jason's face.

After crashing through several mountains, Jason hit the ground, fracturing the area of impact. It's almost as if his new transformation was up to the task anymore. But Jason would be damned if he let that stop him from fighting this demon.

As Jason got up, Zandaka closed the distance between them and appeared in front of the Saiyan Warrior. The two clashed, exchanging several blows, but it was clear who had the upper hand as Zandaka elbowed Jason in the face.

"So this is the warrior that nearly killed my two halves. I'm surprised that you gave them such trouble." Zandaka commented as he floated over Jason.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Jason declared as he charged at Zandaka.

Spinning around, Jason attempted to kick Zandaka in the head, but the demon ducked under. In response, Jason fired a point-blank Armageddon Blast at the demon's chest. Zandaka took the attack in stride, and though he took slight damage, he didn't move an inch.

Grabbing onto Jason's head, the demon threw him into the ground. He followed it up by dropping down from the sky, planting his feet in Jason's stomach. Jason grabbed onto Zandaka's legs and slammed him into the ground beside him.

Jumping up, Jason flew upwards into the sky to blast the entire area into ash. However, once he got up high enough, Zandaka disappeared. Suddenly Jason was put into a headlock as Zandaka reappeared next to him.

Twisting in Zandaka's grip, Jason attempted to break free, trying to hit him, but it was ineffective as Zandaka strengthened his grip. Getting an idea, Jason used his tail to blindside Zandaka by hitting him in the face.

The sudden attack caused Zandaka to loosen his grip enough to Jason to break free then use his tail once more to grab onto Zandaka's arm. Not missing a beat, Jason spun around and threw the demon away across the planet.

"I should use my tail more often like that," Jason said as he breathed heavily.

Usually, Jason would go after any enemy he would throw, but he knew that it would only take a few moments for Zandaka to reappear next to him. As if to prove his point, Zandaka appeared next to Jason chopping at his head, but Jason managed to dodge the attack.

Jason then wrapped his legs around Zandaka's arm then proceeded to put it in an arm lock. Once Jason had him in the arm lock, he attempted to break the demon's arm. However, Zandaka was unfazed by Jason's struggle on his arm, eventually throwing him off.

Quickly recovering, Jason crossed his arms to block Zandaka's follow up attack. The sheer force of the attack nearly broke both of his arms. It seemed as if no matter what Jason did, Zandaka was able to get back up from it with ease.

* * *

**Other World Heaven…**

"He's going to be able to win…right?" Ruby questioned.

"At this point, who knows," Yang responded, concerned for her friend.

"King Kai, are you awake yet?" Goku asked.

"**_Yeah…I'm…I'm awake." _**King Kai answered through telepathy.

"What are Jason's odds right now that Zandaka's whole again?" Goku inquired.

"**_It's hard to say Zandaka at the moment is still recovering his power, but he is still easily taking on Jason in his new form." _**King Kai began.

"**_However, I believe Jason has yet to tap into the full potential of this new form of his, so there may yet be hope." _**King Kai revealed.

"Let's hope Jason can tap into that full potential, or else Shenron might get impatient," Goku replied.

* * *

**Earth Kami's Lookout…**

"**_What is your second wish? Speak it now!" _**Shenron demanded.

"Just wait a little while longer, Shenron," Dende begged.

"Dende, how much longer are you going to make Shenron wait?" Piccolo questioned as he landed on the lookout.

"Piccolo! Well, I can't make the second wish just yet." Dende began.

"King Kai requested I wish for the people of Remnant to be revived when the Saiyan named Jason kills the demon that has made residence there, but he has yet to do so," Dende explained.

"I see, so that's the monstrous power I felt earlier," Piccolo replied.

"Leave it to a Saiyan to grow so strong." Piccolo sighed.

"King Kai, can you hear me?" Piccolo asked.

"**_Piccolo? Is that you?" _**King Kai questioned.

"It is what's going on currently on Remnant?" Piccolo inquired.

"**_A demon named Zandaka has wiped out all life there, and now Jason is attempting to kill the demon so that the rest of Remnant can be revived." _**King Kai explained.

"I see, is there anything we can do to help?" Piccolo asked.

"**_Sadly, no, it would take you too long to get there." _**King Kai answered.

"I understand," Piccolo replied.

**Earth Capsule Corp…**

"Vegeta, can you help me with Trunks? I have to go to a meeting soon?" Bulma requested as she roamed her home, looking for her husband with a sleeping Trunks in her arms.

"Vegeta?" Bulma inquired as she found her husband.

Vegeta was looking out one of the many windows of their home at the dark sky above. His usual scowl seemed more profound than usual as if something else was getting under his skin. The last time Bulma had seen Vegeta like this was after Goku's training in the time chamber was more productive than his.

"Vegeta is something wrong?" Bulma asked as the Saiyan Prince remained quiet.

"_Curse you, Arrow, you too have surpassed me." _Vegeta cursed as he sensed Jason's battle.

"_Mark my words, I will surpass you and Kakarot both!" _Vegeta vowed as he turned his attention to Bulma.

* * *

**Remnant…**

Jason flew away as Zandaka chased after him attempting to get some distance from the demon to think of a plan. Thankfully it seemed as if Zandaka could not sense Jason's energy, so if he could lose him, he could hide easier.

"_I have no choice I need to lose him in a city hopefully Ironwood won't get on my case once this is over." _Jason thought as he flew to the nearest city, which was Atlas.

Going full speed, Jason flew into the floating city, dashing between several buildings until he finally shook off Zandaka. This did not mean that he could escape to charge up however, for Zandaka waited above knowing that Jason would move at one point.

"Shit." Jason cursed.

"Thank goodness Ki is able to keep this place floating now that the relic of creation is gone." Jason thanked as he took a breather.

"Excuse me who are you?" A Voice asked, surprising Jason as he turned to see the source of the voice.

Not a single person should still remain on Remnant save himself and Zandaka. When he turned around, he was met with the sight of Penny Polendina staring at him. At first, Jason couldn't say anything too shocked at what he saw until he remembered that Penny wasn't really human.

"_That's right. She's an android guess I forgot since she is nothing like an android." _Jason thought.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Jason questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Penny inquired.

"Penny, it's me, Jason," Jason revealed.

"Jason, is that really you? You look so different I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Penny apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, but you need to get somewhere safe." Jason insisted.

"Really? Why? Is something wrong?" Penny questioned, tilting her head.

"Does it have to do something about him?" Penny asked, pointing at Zandaka.

"Yes, I don't have much time to explain, so I will give you the short version." Jason began.

"That thing is the original being that the two gods once were, but in truth, it is a demon who killed everyone on the planet." Jason continued shocking Penny.

"I have to kill him soon so that everyone can be brought back due to the power of the Dragon Balls, which are magical orbs on Earth." Jason finished.

"Everyone has died because of him!" Penny gasped.

"That explains why father suddenly disappeared and why you're the first person I've seen in days," Penny said.

"I was afraid everyone had just left leaving me behind, but this is far worse!" Penny added, getting mad.

"Fine, then I shall help you!" Penny declared determination written on her face.

"No, Penny, it's too dangerous even I with my new transformation can barely keep up with him," Jason stated.

"I see, are you sure that there is nothing I can do to help?" Penny asked.

"Maybe, are Atlas's Ki turrets still operational?" Jason questioned.

"Yes, but I cannot operate all of them alone, but my father has been studying the Ki infuser that was attached to Asher Shade's body," Penny responded intriguing Jason.

"He made a prototype that could temporally infuse Ki within a person so we could maybe use it you increase your power," Penny suggested.

"You think that could work?" Jason asked.

"No, but we have to try," Penny answered, causing Jason to sweatdrop.

"Alright, how would this work?" Jason asked, willing to try this plan.

"I will set the device to absorb Ki at a massive rate then use one of the Ki turrets to give you the power," Penny explained.

"How long will it take?" Jason questioned.

"Five minutes and by the fact that you're hiding, I think that means that you're having a hard time, but I think you'll be fine," Penny answered.

"That doesn't inspire confidence, but thanks anyway, I think." Jason thanked.

"I'll go and reengage Zandaka. Let's hope this works." Jason added as he flew off.

As Penny rushed to begin her plan, Jason arrived, stopping in front of Zandaka. The demon just floated there in the air with his arms crossed as if he knew this would happen.

"Are you done hiding?" Zandaka questioned.

"I wouldn't call it hiding. I'd call it strategizing." Jason responded as he attacked the demon.

Throwing a punch at hypersonic speed, it was caught easily by the demon who flipped Jason over his shoulder and sent him into several buildings. Not wanting to cause damage to the city, Jason got back up and flew straight up into the sky as Zandaka followed him.

The sky lit up as their battle continued over in the clouds. Jason fired a Splitting Flare attempting to entrap Zandaka in energy. However, the resourceful demon easily moved through the beams and, without even touching them, took control.

Zandaka completely redirected Jason's attack as they arrived in front of the Saiyan. The Splitting Flare made impact with Jason sending him back through the clouds towards the city below. Jason stopped himself from falling any further and shot back up to reengage the demon prince.

Moving like a bullet, Jason slammed himself into Zandaka's gut then flipped over to kick the demon downwards. Jason then moved under Zandaka to backhand him back upwards, but the demon countered, and their attacks collided.

The Clash created a shockwave that dispersed the clouds under them, leaving clear skies. Moving back, Jason fired a Quasar Flare at Zandaka, who blocked it with one hand. In response, Zandaka used his free hand to punch Jason straight in the face causing him to fall.

Jason crashed into a large park in Atlas rolling over to avoid Zandaka as he fired several large beams at Jason. As Jason and Zandaka continued to fight, Penny was finalizing her plan as her father's prototype finished charging up Ki.

She placed it in the nearby turret and began to aim it at her friend. This proved more difficult than she had anticipated as Jason and Zandaka continued to fight close quarters. If that wasn't bad enough, they were also moving so fast, it was hard for her to even see them.

Thinking quickly, Penny decided the best chance for a successful transfer of energy would be to get Jason's attention. To do so, Penny activated the Atlas alarm, which would ring throughout the city in case of a large wave of Grimm.

When the alarm came to life, it filled the entire city with noise immediately catching Jason's attention. Turning around, the Saiyan spotted his robotic friend at a nearby turret and flew over to receive the energy.

However, Zandaka followed close behind, and as Jason stopped for Penny to fire, Zandaka attacked. The two struggled in place with Jason trying to throw Zandaka away so that Penny could have a clean shot.

This proved harder than he thought as Zandaka, with his superior strength, refused to move. With no other choice, it was now or never as Jason signaled Penny to fire. She reluctantly did so as the beam of energy fired at the two combatants with Jason fighting off Zandaka to receive the energy.

The beam made impact as the area around them shook at the sudden surge of energy. Penny smiled at her plan's success. However, it soon disappeared when the beam dissipated. Instead of Jason, it was Zandaka who had received the energy glowing with a dark aura.

Zandaka smiled as he looked at himself. The beam had restored him back to his full power. Sweat dripped down Jason's shaking brow as he sensed the incredible energy coming from Zandaka. The plan had backfired spectacularly, making his situation much worse, and it seemed that all hope was lost.

"So that was your plan…clever." Zandaka smiled as he appeared in front of Jason, gripping the Saiyans neck.

"But now that I am fully restored, our little game is over." Zandaka declared as he charged up an attack.

"**_Balance," _**Zandaka spoke as Jason was engulfed in a beam of light and dark energy.

As this happened, Penny prepared to try again with her plan charging up more Ki in her father's prototype. This time seeing as Zandaka had increased in power, Penny decided that Jason would need double the charge to stand a chance.

Back with the Saiyan warrior, he was sent into a large crater created by the attack now unconscious. As Zandaka descended to finish off Jason, the Saiyan reverted back into his base form. Before Zandaka could finish off Jason, he was shot by a green beam that hit his back.

The demon quickly turned around and saw Penny flying behind him with her swords drawn. She had connected to the turret remotely so that she did not have to physically be there to fire it. Since she was free to move, she decided to come and help Jason and buy time for the turret to fire once more.

"This is surprising to my knowledge all intelligent life was wiped out on this world." Zandaka murmured as he floated up towards Penny.

"I'm not a living being, but the boy down there is one of many of my friends who treat me as if I was so I will not let you hurt him!" Penny declared.

"Oh is that so well let's see how you do against me in comparison to the Saiyan," Zandaka replied as he charged at Penny.

Penny then began to fly away, leading Zandaka away from Jason. She was maxing out the output in her leg jets just to keep in front of him. Knowing that Zandaka was just testing her at the moment, Penny had to make sure that he didn't have a reason to just destroy her now.

"Are you going to run forever?" Zandaka questioned as he appeared in front of Penny.

"No!" Penny shouted as she fired several small beams at Zandaka, who took the attack remaining unfazed.

Seeing that her attack didn't work, Penny flew away once more, keeping her blades out to charge a larger attack. Zandaka wasted no time in chasing her down this time, blocking her every path, preventing her from running any further.

In response, Penny fired what she had at the demon, but once again, her attack was too weak. The demon merely smirked at her attempt to harm him getting closer to her. Once he got close, he got behind her and tore out her blades.

"Let's see what you can do without these." Zandaka smiled as he kicked Penny away.

Without her blades, Penny would have to rely on her strength, and that alone would not be enough against the demon. Penny flew off with Zandaka in hot pursuit, not letting Penny out of his sight. Whenever Penny came across a vehicle, she would throw it at the demon to slow him down a little.

Seeing that Penny only planned to stall him, Zandaka planned to end it as he sped up. As Zandaka continued to close in, Penny maxed out her jets to stay ahead, but soon they overheated and shut off. Penny fell to the ground, tumbling onto the ground as Zandaka landed next to her.

"Disappointing." Zandaka sighed as he towered over Penny.

"Though I didn't expect much, I at least thought I found someone who wouldn't just run. Guess I was wrong." Zandaka said.

Penny attempted to punch Zandaka, but the demon caught her fist and tore off her left arm. Since Penny could not feel physical pain, it did not hurt, but it did make her begin to panic. Soon Zandaka crushed her right leg before picking her up as he grabbed her head.

"How does it feel knowing that all your efforts were in vain?" Zandaka questioned as he began to crush Penny's head with part of her skin breaking off to reveal the metal below.

"It…It wasn't in vain," Penny replied as her bow began to blink.

Suddenly the laser that was now double-charged with Ki fired, making impact where Jason was. Jason, who had been unconscious until that point, awoke as his body swelled with power. His body to adjust to the power by transforming immediately into Super Saiyan Primal.

When he transformed into the form, his power grew even further as the surrounding area was covered in a giant orange ball of energy. Jason's eyes turned red as he roared from the influx of power. Soon the ball of energy disappeared as Jason was back at one hundred percent.

No, that was incorrect. He was even better. He felt that for the time, he had obtained the full potential of Super Saiyan Primal. Looking over, Jason saw Zandaka holding onto Penny not far from where he was.

In a matter of seconds, Jason moved to their location, ripping Penny from Zandaka's grip and kicking the demon away. Setting Penny down, he made sure that she was okay before turning to face Zandaka as he returned.

"Thank you, Penny, I'm going to finish this now." Jason thanked as he grabbed onto Zandaka's head and flew off.

Once he was far enough from Atlas, Jason released Zandaka, causing him to crash into the ground. Zandaka shot out from the ground to attack Jason, but the Saiyan grabbed his hand and threw him away.

"The real fight starts here, so get ready!" Jason declared as he charged up with orange energy and red lightning surrounding him.

"Now this is interesting I've never had any kind of being in this realm able to challenge my power!" Zandaka shouted.

"Since I am back to my full power, I shall show you the strength of the Prince of Demons!" Zandaka yelled.

"_That sounds like something Vegeta would say if demon was replaced with Saiyan." _Jason thought as the two charged at one another.

They collided, creating a large shockwave their energy shooting off as they fought. Jason kneed Zandaka in the chin then followed it up by hammering him down towards the ground. He attempted to attack Zandaka once more, but Zandaka was ready.

Grabbing onto Jason's fist, he pulled the Saiyan closer and elbowed him in the head. In response, Jason spun around and wrapped his tail around Zandaka's arm, keeping it closed. Now with his arm pinned, Jason spun around once more he kneed Zandaka in the head.

With Jason now at the pinnacle of his form's power, Jason was able to fight Zandaka on equal terms. Though at the moment it seemed that the two fighters were equal in power, but as the battle continues, anything could change.

* * *

**Other World Grand Kai's Planet…**

"Excellent Jason is able to fight Zandaka on equal terms. There is still hope that he can win!" King Kai exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say that North Kai for all we know this is all a temporary power-up, and the boy will be at the demon's mercy once more." South Kai theorized.

"Not if Jason finishes this fight soon." King Kai replied as they watched the battle.

* * *

**Remnant…**

A sound reminiscent of thunder could be heard all across the planet as Jason and Zandaka fought. The powers of Saiyan and demon clashed, shattering anything it made contact with. Jason and Zandaka clashed several times, moving all across Remnant at astonishing speeds.

The two then cross countered, hitting one another in the face before Jason opened his hand to fire a Buster Flare point-blank. Zandaka was pushed back from the attack, but then he spun around to kick Jason in the head, sending him into a nearby forest.

Quickly following, Zandaka landed where he saw Jason go but could not find the Saiyan warrior. That is until Jason flew at high speeds from deep within the forest and blindsided Zandaka. Jason continued his assault flying back into the forest and attacking Zandaka by surprise once more.

Since the demon prince was unable to sense energy, he was unable to track where Jason was in the forest. This continued for a while until Zandaka shot straight up into the air then eviscerated the forest below.

Jason managed to escape the blast before it hit and got behind Zandaka, hammering him towards the ground. Once Zandaka hit the ground, Jason unleashed an incredible barrage of Ki at the demon, creating a large crater where he was.

When he was finished, he focused on sensing Zandaka's energy to make sure the demon was truly dead. He got his answer when he sensed the demon right behind him, no doubt trying to take him by surprise.

The Saiyan Warrior flipped over and countered Zandaka's beam attack with his own. However, due to how close the two attacks where it exploded in their faces sending both fighters away. When Jason recovered, he flew after Zandaka, but the demon was ready for him.

As Jason attacked, Zandaka dodged grabbed onto Jason's head. The demon proceeded to batter Jason with attacks, not letting up for an instant. When Jason blocked his next attack, Zandaka head-butted the Saiyan then blasted him away.

Spitting out blood Jason charged back into the fray flying towards Zandaka before disappearing. He reappeared behind the demon and kicking him in the back. Jason used his speed to throw Zandaka off and attack him by surprise.

This did not last long however, for Zandaka adapted quickly and saw the pattern in Jason's attacks. Once he had figured it out, he moved out of the way of Jason's next attack then proceeded to grab Jason's arm.

Zandaka proceeded to knee Jason in the stomach then elbow him in the back. The demon prince assaulted Jason with a barrage of attacks until Jason flew away. As Jason flew away, Zandaka followed close behind intent on not letting Jason do anything like he did in Atlas.

Jason then came to a full stop surprising Zandaka as he turned around and fired a Quasar flare inflicting significant damage to the demon. The fact that Jason could harm him as such enraged Zandaka, causing him to lash out with energy flying everywhere.

The sudden release of energy was so erratic that Jason had a hard time dodging the attack. When it stopped, Zandaka had disappeared, having moved behind Jason. The enraged demon kicked Jason's left arm into him, shattering it instantly.

Reeling from the pain, Jason flew back and away from Zandaka. The demon charged dark energy in his right hand and light in his left as he spun around, flying towards Jason. Light and dark energy fused in a twister as Zandaka drilled into Jason's chest, sending him into the ground.

Jason struggled to get up as he inspected the damage to his body. His left arm was broken and unable to move, and he had a large bruise on his chest. Both were going to give Jason a hard time in the rest of the fight, but he would push through and win.

"_Still though what I wouldn't give for Jaune to be here and heal me up or have one of those Senzu Beans Goku gave me." _Jason thought as he jumped away to dodge an attack by Zandaka.

"You can't run forever, Jason anyone who dares threaten my existence must perish!" Zandaka shouted as his power grew.

The sky suddenly turned dark as Zandaka's body glowed as if he was turning into a star. Giant fissures formed as the ground shook in reaction to Zandaka's power. It had seemed that the demon was releasing everything at once and was doing something to the planet.

"Feast your eyes, Saiyan, as I do this, I am breaking this planet apart! Overflowing with light and dark energy, it will reflect my home back in the demon realm where beings such as you and planets such as this world cannot survive!" Zandaka declared.

"This is the end soon, nothing and nobody except me will occupy this region of space!" Zandaka shouted.

"And here I was under the impression that you wanted to create the perfect human race?!" Jason replied.

"That was the ambition of the two halves of my soul, but as one joins the other, it understands the truth." Zandaka began.

"There is no perfect race, and I never cared for such things that was a foolish notion neither half could understand without being part of the other." Zandaka finished.

"That makes no sense!" Jason shouted.

"It doesn't matter, but with the relics, my halves gathered, I can use them to become all-powerful!" Zandaka replied as he charged at Jason.

The unexpected attack took Jason by surprise as Zandaka slammed his fist into Jason's gut. Gritting his teeth, Jason grabbed onto Zandaka's arm and kneed the demon in his gut. He then turned around and wrapped his tail around Zandaka's leg, which burned from the energy.

Pushing past the pain, he dragged the demon away, slamming him into several rocks, trees, and other objects on the way. When Jason was finished, he threw Zandaka away, firing a Quasar flare at the demon.

Zandaka used the light energy surrounding him as a shield strengthening the area where Jason's attack would make contact. The beam split apart and dispersed away from Zandaka, who fired beams of light back at the Saiyan warrior.

Jason flew away to avoid the attack, but wherever he went, the attack followed. Eventually, the attack caught up and hit Jason exploding on impact, causing Jason to fall to the ground. Slowly he picked himself back up, then turned to look back at Zandaka.

Breathing heavily, Jason tried to think of a way to finish this battle now, for he could feel his power slowly going down. There was no way that would one hundred percent guarantee victory, so Jason could only rely on an all or nothing gambit.

"All my power in one last attack," Jason muttered as he dodged more beams.

Flying around, Jason began to dodge each, and every attack Zandaka threw at him. While he did this, he concentrated all of his energy and strength into his right fist. Once done, Jason flew a good distance back from Zandaka so that he could initiate his all or nothing attack.

"What's this, are you too scared to get close to me?" Zandaka questioned.

"Hardly, I'm about to come at you faster than you can handle!" Jason responded.

"This is the end, Zandaka. I'm putting an end to you and making you pay for what you did to Remnant and the universe!" Jason declared as he launched full speed towards Zandaka.

Though the demon fired several beams to shoot Jason down, the Saiyan managed to dodge each one. All of his senses were in overdrive as his will to win and survive peaked, and his determination to win was overwhelming.

Jason's fist began to glow golden in color, and soon his body was engulfed in the same energy. He kept his speed at max as he flew towards Zandaka, never wavering. The power inside his fist grew immensely as he got closer, and Zandaka took notice.

"This is your plan? Such a foolish move will be your undoing!" Zandaka declared as he fired a large beam at Jason.

The attack was ineffective as Jason dodged fly to its left with his right hand, splitting the attack in two as he flew past it. In the end, Jason managed to use Zandaka's attack to his advantage as he absorbed some of its power.

"Eat this! DRAGON…" Jason began as he pulled his fist back.

"FIST!" Jason screamed as his fist made contact with a bewildered Zandaka, all the energy stored in it disappearing.

That is until a giant golden dragon shot out from Zandaka's back as the demon screamed in pain. The dragon made of pure energy turned around and wrapped itself around Zandaka's body, pinning the demon.

* * *

**Other World Grand Kai's Planet…**

"AMAZING!" King Kai shouted as he watched the battle. The other Kais were stunned around him at the sight of Jason's attack.

"His Ki was so strong and concentrated that the sheer power of him punching at full speed solidified it into a physical form!" King Kai exclaimed.

"Such an attack may just finish this fight!" King Kai cried.

**Other World Heaven…**

"Holy shit!" Evan gasped.

"That attack is similar to the Dragon Arrow!" Damian pointed out.

"No, this attack is way better," Alex argued.

"Jason is so cool I wish I can do that kind of stuff with my scythe!" Ruby exclaimed as they watched the fight.

* * *

**Remnant…**

"NO, WHAT IS THIS?!" Zandaka questioned as his body was continuously crushed by Jason's Dragon Fist.

"This is how it ends! Now burn in hell where you belong, monster!" Jason responded.

Soon the dragon stopped coiling up Zandaka and exploded in a violent fury tearing the demon apart. With Zandaka dead, the sky returned to normal, and Remnant stopped shaking. The fissures receding back to normal.

Breathing heavily with a smile on his face, Jason powered down back into his base form now that the battle was won. Jason fell from the sky and made impact with the ground resting there exhausted from the fight.

"King Kai? King Kai, are you there?" Jason asked.

"**_Yes, I'm here, Jason." _**King Kai answered.

"I won. It's finally over, right?" Jason questioned.

"**_That's right. You did great though that last move was risky. You won!" _**King Kai revealed.

"**_Now, then it's finally time to bring the people of Remnant back to life!" _**King Kai exclaimed.

* * *

**Earth Kami's Lookout…**

"**_Dende, it's time to make the second wish! Do it now!" _**King Kai ordered.

"With pleasure King Kai," Dende replied as he turned to Shenron.

"Shenron, please revive all those who were killed by the two haves of Zandaka!" Dende wished.

"**_About time! Your wish is granted!" _**Shenron declared with his eyes flashing red.

"**_Farewell," _**Shenron said as he disappeared, and the Dragon Balls scattered returning Earth's sky to normal.

"The kid did good I kinda wish I could see the fight." Piccolo smiled as he looked up into the sky.

"Yes, I think it was a good one." Dende agreed.

* * *

**Other World Heaven…**

The people of Remnant slowly began to fade and return to their planet as Shenron revived them. With the main group, they were saying their final goodbyes. Ruby and her mother had a tearful goodbye as Ruby wished she could come with.

Yang had the same with Summer and Evan though it was a bit awkward with her mother. Qrow, however, gave his sister a hug for one last goodbye before they parted forever with Raven returning it.

Neo and Scarlet, too, shared a hug goodbye, having gotten remarkably close in their short time together. She also waved goodbye to Evan, who gave her some clothes to give Jason since his were torn from his transformation.

"I guess this is really it, huh we won't see each other again," Ruby said.

"Don't say that you never know what the future can hold, who knows maybe one day you will see us, but hopefully not because you died," Goku assured.

"He's right, and even though you can't see us, we'll always be with you." Summer agreed, comforting her daughter. Soon they disappeared as they returned to the world of the living leaving Other World.

"I'm going to miss them, but it was good seeing them again." Evan smiled.

"Like I said, who knows you might see them sooner than you think," Goku said as he and Evan returned to Grand Kai's Planet.

* * *

**Remnant…**

Everyone reappeared right where they were when the two halves of Zandaka had killed them. Looking around, the area was slightly damaged but seemed the same. It looked as if Zandaka's attempted destruction of the planet had not spread too far from the epicenter, thankfully sparing the world from damage.

"Wow, it's weird thinking that we were dead just a second ago!" Nora said.

"Yeah, it's kinda surreal." Blake agreed as she looked over her head to see if she still had a halo.

"I still don't feel the maiden powers. I guess they're gone forever." Yang pointed out.

"Maybe or maybe they'll find a new host, or it will take some time to return to us," Amber suggested.

Wiping away some leftover tears, they left to go return to go find Jason or for others return the order to the confused citizens. It had taken them a couple of hours, but thankfully Elias had found the Saiyan and brought him back to the others.

"Hey, guys, you're looking great!" Jason smiled as he saw his friends alive and well.

As Elias set him down, Jaune gave him a quick heal to restore him some. Once Jaune was done, Jason was tackled by Neo, who was crying excessively. Jason patted her head to calm her down as she refused to let go.

"_Never scare me like that again." _Neo insisted.

"_I was afraid that I would never see you again." _Neo cried as she looked into Jason's eyes.

"Sorry about that Neo." Jason apologized as he hugged her back.

"You don't have to worry. I don't plan on leaving you ever again. I'll stay with you forever." Jason assured, causing Neo to blush deeply.

"Did someone just propose!?" Yang teased, making Jason go wide-eyed.

"Wait, did I?!" Jason asked in a panic.

"I didn't know you were so bold, Jason," Pyrrha commented.

"I mean, it was only a matter of time." Blake pointed out.

"Married! I mean, I guess but…" Jason stammered, embarrassed. While he would love being married to Neo, he just didn't think he was ready.

"I mean, if you want to get married, I wouldn't mind. It's just I don't know if I'm ready." Jason said.

"_We can wait. But you want to get married, right?" _Neo asked, glaring at Jason.

"Of course, I love you," Jason answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Guess your mom was right." _Neo smiled, surprising Jason.

"Wait, you met my mom!" Jason gasped as Neo ignored his questions.

Happy with his answer, Neo rested her head on Jason's chest as everyone returned to civilization. Penny, who had been severely damaged, had been repaired by her father before joining her friends in celebration of Jason's victory.

In Other World, on Grand Kai's Planet, a similar celebration was being held as King Kai wept with joy. Everyone partied as people drank and fought, and those like Goku ate their fill in celebration of Zandaka's defeat. The relics had been recovered and returned to the Supreme Kai's Planet, where they are purified and begin to bring back life to the universe.

Afterward, life went back to normal on Remnant as six months past, and the event was forgotten by the masses. Jason and Neo had begun to plan for their wedding with Jason getting a surprise that Evan was able to come back for one day to be his best man.

Everything seemed perfect, however unknown to everyone due to Zandaka's absence deep in space, a fissure opened up to the demon realm. On the other side of the fissure, several creatures awaited to come into the universe.

* * *

_Jason was victorious, and now the demon Zandaka is dead. However, the portal that the demon prince had used to first enter this universe has reopened! Who awaits entrance into the universe, and what do they plan for it? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and the "Final Battle" between Jason and Zandaka. Before I say anything, let me say that no, this fic is not over. In fact, it is far from it! Sorry if I made it sound like it was over when I say Final Battle I mean the Final Battle of the present arc we are in.**

**Now moving on, I am finally in my new house loving it, and now that I have internet, I can upload once more! Thankfully it didn't take a whole month to get this chapter out, and I'm quite satisfied with how it came out.**

**Sure it's not as long as other arc finals, but that's because most have several fights, so the focus isn't just on one. I had to work hard to make this fight not repetitive, and hopefully, I did that, but even so.**

**Now I have not fully planned out the next arc quite yet, but at the moment, I am calling it The World Eater Arc. Hopefully, I can get the planning done soon and start writing, which I don't think will be a problem.**

**Either way, something else I would like to say is that I am writing a new story, which is another RWBY crossover. The reason I have so many is because I see a lot of potential with crossing over with the RWBY universe that others aren't taking, so I think why not, right?**

**So anyway, my new story is a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X RWBY crossover called Star Brand Destiny. I have two chapters uploaded as of this chapter, so check it out if you like my writing.**

**Another announcement is that I finally finished the first chapter of the Remnant's Saiyan What-If series, so expect that to come soon! Other than that, I don't have much to say see you guys next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: An Emergency Call to Earth!**

_Last Time Jason after a long and treacherous battle against the Demon Prince Zandaka, has claimed victory! With the demon gone, the people of Remnant have been brought back to life with the help of the Dragon Balls, and now six months later Jason and Neo plan their wedding._

_However, a new danger looms over the horizon as the gateway which Zandaka had used to enter the universe has reopened! Who awaits freedom on the other side, and what will it spell out for the universe? Find out NOW!_

* * *

**Deep Space…**

In the dark vacuum of space, an otherwise unimportant location took a dramatic turn. Electricity shot out from a single spot as reality itself seemed to split at the seams. Soon a dark red portal was opened, and five figures exited the gateway.

As soon as they exited, the portal disappeared permanently, and the figures were left alone in space. Each one turned and studied their surrounding area. One took notice of a large asteroid heading toward them before promptly blowing it up with little effort.

"So this is the universe Zandaka had traveled to, huh? Interesting, I can feel it brimming with life and energy." One of the figures stated.

"Yes, it most certainly beats being in the Demon Realm. I see why he sealed the gateway to keep it for himself." Another figure agreed.

"True while my brother originally came here to find our missing father Dabura the second he came here, he decided to take it all for himself. Typical." The biggest one pointed out.

This figure had a striking resemblance to Zandaka save for his hair, which was longer and white and eyes that were purple. It seemed that this person was the leader of the group of Demons and brother to Zandaka.

"So Lord Sekai, do you plan on finding your father in place of your brother?" One of the demons asked.

"No, at this point, I would never be able to find my father, so instead, we'll have some fun before we go back, and I claim the throne," Sekai answered, smiling a sinister smile.

"After all, I am far stronger than my father, my leadership will bring a new age to the Demon Realm," Sekai added.

"What do you suggest we do, my lord?" Another demon inquired.

"Well, seeing as my brother was killed by a strong warrior, I want to find more warriors of that caliber and fight them," Sekai responded.

"Should we find the one that killed your brother then?" One of the demons asked.

"No, I don't want to fight him, yet I want to save the best for last for now. I wish to find more of his kind," Sekai replied.

"I will search for any warrior you wish, my lord!" Another demon stated.

**(Quick AN: Sorry for using the odd descriptions for the other demons, but until their names are said they will be like that just know when one description repeats it's the same character speaking.)**

"No need I will do it myself." Sekai declined as he conjured a staff from nothingness.

From the staff, a surge of energy exploded from the top and spread far past where they were. Soon the energy receded and returned to Sekai's staff, and once it did, the staff disappeared. Sekai had a large smile on his face having found what he had been looking for.

"I have found more of that warrior's kind the Saiyans." Sekai began.

"We will depart for the planet known as Earth!" Sekai announced as he shot off towards the planet with the four other demons following.

* * *

**Grand Kai's Planet…**

"AAAAHHHH!" King Kai screamed, shocking all that were near him.

"What's wrong, King Kai?" Goku questioned as he Evan and the rest of the Kai's approached the Northern Kai.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D…." King Kai stuttered.

"Speak calmly, North Kai. What is it?" South Kai asked as he looked where he was looking.

"Supreme Kai almighty!" South Kai shouted as he saw what King Kai saw.

"What is it already?" Evan questioned, shouting at the quiet and stuttering Kai's.

"DEMONS FROM THE DEMON REALM HAVE ENTERED OUR UNIVERSE, AND NOW THEY ARE ON COURSE FOR EARTH!" King Kai answered.

"Oh no, if they're as strong as Zandaka, then Earth is doomed!" Goku gasped.

"Thankfully, only one is at Zandaka's level. However, the others are also at a very high level. I'm afraid it doesn't look good for Earth." King Kai explained.

"Why are they heading to Earth?" Evan asked.

"I don't know for sure, but that doesn't matter what matters is that we need to warn everyone on Earth!" King Kai responded.

"Then I'll have Jason go to help." King Kai added.

"Makes sense he was the only one able to even fight against Zandaka." Evan agreed.

"Guess he's going to be able to repay that debt he owes you, Goku." Evan smiled.

"I never thought of what I did ever needing repayment I just like helping others," Goku replied.

* * *

**Earth Kami's Lookout…**

"How long do we have King Kai?" Dende asked.

"**_You have two maybe three days tops until they arrive. In the meantime, you have to gather all the fighters you can." _**King Kai answered.

"I see, I will gather everyone immediately," Dende replied.

"**_Good, I am preparing reinforcements as we speak." _**King Kai stated.

* * *

**Remnant…**

Jason walked around an open clearing carrying a large stack of wood. He placed it down with several others stacked up high then proceeded to get more materials. Currently, the Saiyan was helping with the construction of a small gathering area for his wedding.

His fiancée had already had a plan in mind for the entire event, so Jason decided to help by building it. He had always wanted to try his hand at construction ever since his mission back during his days at Beacon.

Though at first, during that mission, he believed that it would be boring only taking it to stay in Vale. However, when he actually started to help, he found it to be somewhat fun. It also helped as training in some form with all the heavy objects he had to carry.

That being said, he was so strong the training didn't do too much for him. It was still so surreal for Jason though that in one month's time, he would be married. The thought both scared and excited him as he had no idea what married life would be like.

"_Though they keep telling me nothing will really change since we already live like a married couple, but it still makes me nervous." _Jason thought as he saw Elias touching down in the clearing.

"Hey, Elias, what brings you here?" Jason asked.

"Just checking up on this place, you look like you've been busy," Elias answered, looking around.

"Yeah, well, I don't have much else to do since not there's no need for huntsman around here at the moment, and the rest of the world seems to be stabilizing," Jason replied.

"True with both Salem and Zandaka gone, Grimm activity dropped, but as years go by, they'll come back in droves," Elias stated.

"When they do, the world will be ready for them, but for now, the break in the action is nice," Jason said.

"That's surprising coming from a person whose entire race revolves around fighting." Elias laughed.

"Hey, don't get me wrong I still want a good fight, but still, I'm okay with how things are," Jason argued.

"So, where is Neo I thought she was the one who planned all of this?" Elias asked, looking around.

"She's out with Team RWBY along with Pyrrha, Nora, and Amber to pick out a dress," Jason answered.

"I offered to go with her, but she said that I wasn't allowed to see her in the dress. Nor the dress at all for that matter until the day of the wedding," Jason added.

"You didn't know that was taboo, did you?" Elias asked.

"No, I'm still pretty new to the whole getting married thing," Jason responded as Damian and Alex entered the clearing.

"We thought that we would find you here." Damian smiled as he and Alex joined Jason and Elias.

"Hey, you two." Jason greeted his old teammates as they joined.

"Are you really planning on making this whole thing by yourself?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, unless you guys want to help out," Jason answered.

"Maybe some other time when there is less…heavy lifting." Damian declined as he looked at all the heavy objects scattered about the area.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Jason inquired.

"Nothing much we decided to give you a visit since Alex and I were in the area teaching," Damian responded.

"How's the teaching life been treating you two?" Elias asked.

"It's still pretty good we've started teaching more people of various ages, and we even got offered a job at Beacon!" Damian answered.

"Though the offer only applies when we get a bit older." Alex clarified.

"That's great, congratulations!" Jason congratulated.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Damian questioned.

"It will be about a month or so, depending on when I get this whole place done," Jason answered.

"I still find it a bit funny that you're getting married. When we first met you back at Beacon, I didn't expect anyone so clueless about love to get married. No offense." Damian said.

"I know honestly when I was growing up, I never thought about marriage for myself probably because I never felt this way towards a girl before," Jason replied.

"That and my mom was single," Jason added.

"**_Okay, I would hate to break this conversation, but I need your attention, Jason!" _**King Kai called surprising the Saiyan and those with him.

"King Kai, is that you?" Jason asked.

"**_Of course, it's me who else speaks through your head with telepathy!" _**King Kai yelled.

"Sorry, what do you need are you congratulating me for my wedding because I've been getting that a lot lately?" Jason questioned.

"**_No, sadly, I am contacting you on a very serious matter." _**King Kai responded.

"What's going on, King Kai?" Elias asked.

"**_A few moments ago, a tear in the universe was reopened! This was the same gateway Zandaka had used to enter our universe, and now five more demons have come through!" _**King Kai began.

"**_I have confirmed that one of the beings is Zandaka's brother Sekai who is just as strong if not stronger than Zandaka himself! At the moment, they are making their way towards Earth, so they need your help!" _**King Kai finished.

"So, you want me to go to Earth and help?" Jason questioned.

"**_That's correct. Only you have the strength to defeat Sekai." _**King Kai answered.

"_Guess this gives me the chance to give everyone Goku's message. Though I don't understand how the gateway still works." _Jason though.

"Didn't you say Zandaka closed that gateway?" Jason inquired.

"**_He did, but now that he is dead, nothing is sealing it anymore though it only opened for a moment it was long enough for the demons to come through." _**King Kai explained.

"Jason, are you sure you can do this? I mean, you just barely beat Zandaka, and you haven't been training too much these past six months?" Damian questioned.

"Plus, what do you think Neo will say…I mean thin-…whatever how do you think she'll react?" Alex added.

"I'll just go and tell her about it I'm sure she'll understand and I'm still plenty strong enough to fight against this demon I haven't let all my strength go because there was no one to fight," Jason explained.

"Besides, I owe everyone there a debt when they risked their lives to help us back with Cooler. So I need to do this." Jason asserted.

"Alright, but I will go with you." Elias asserted, surprising Jason.

"Really, are you sure?" Jason asked.

"I am I may still be traveling with Amber, but I've managed to keep up with training. I'm much stronger than I was when the two halves of Zandaka arrived." Elias explained.

"Alright, I trust you. Let me go and inform Neo, and then we'll go to Earth." Jason informed.

"Wait, but you said she was going to get her wedding dress are you sure you can go to her at the moment?" Elias questioned.

"Oh, right, maybe I should wait." Jason thought aloud.

"**_There's no time the demons will arrive in a few days. You have to go to Earth and help prepare!" _**King Kai argued.

"Come on, I think we can spare an hour or two," Jason replied.

"**_No time!" _**King Kai repeated.

"Really because a few days seems like plenty of…" Elias began before being interrupted.

"**_NO TIME!" _**King Kai asserted.

"Alright, I'll just fly over to where she is, and hopefully, she won't be choosing her dress." Jason sighed as he shot off into the sky.

A few minutes later, Jason arrived in Vale, where Neo had gone to meet up with the others to help her pick out her dress. When Jason found Neo's energy signal, he saw that she was indeed still shopping for a dress.

"_Shit what now?" _Jason thought.

"_Maybe I can wear a blindfold and enter." _Jason thought.

The Saiyan shook his head, knowing that such an option was out of the question for it would still upset Neo. Though technically, the news that he was going to Earth to fight demons would still cause her to be a little irritated.

Suddenly he came up with an idea taking out his scroll and contacting Ruby to ask her to bring Neo outside real quick. Once the message was sent, it took a couple of minutes before Neo exited the building, surprised that Jason came all the way there.

"Hey Neo, sorry to interrupt your shopping, but we need to talk about something important," Jason stated.

"_What is it? Is something wrong?" _Neo asked.

"King Kai contacted me a couple of minutes ago, and something bad has happened." Jason began as he told Neo what King Kai had relayed to him.

"_So, they need you on Earth," _Neo repeated as Jason finished explaining.

"Yeah, that's right, but it shouldn't take more than a couple of days, so I should be back before the ceremony," Jason said.

"_You better. While I may not like it, I know you're the only person who can help them, so be careful!" _Neo asserted, glaring into Jason's eyes before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"_Good luck." _Neo smiled as she reentered the store.

Now with Neo's permission, Jason flew back to the clearing. Once he arrived, Elias placed his hand on Jason's back as King Kai instructed the Saiyan where Earth was. Soon Jason spotted the energy of his friends from Earth and used Instant Transmission to get there.

* * *

**Few Minutes Earlier Earth…**

"No, Gohan, you can't do it!" Chi-Chi yelled as she carried her infant son Goten.

"But Mom, they need my help, and if I don't go, people might die!" Gohan argued.

"No means no after your father died, you promised to focus on your studies and help raise your little brother. I can't let you waste your life fighting like your father!" Chi-Chi asserted.

Son Gohan, now thirteen years old, nearing fourteen, was currently in an argument with his mother about helping his friends fight the demon threat. However, his mother was adamant about not letting him go, for she wanted her son to have a life without fighting.

"But it's just for one day, and they're counting on me." Gohan pointed out.

"No, Gohan!" Chi-Chi shouted. Gohan thought it was pointless knowing his mother would never let up unless…there was something to gain from it.

"Actually, King Kai also said that there would be a cash reward if we defeat them, and the amount is more than enough to get me through college!" Gohan lied.

"How much are we talking about Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, ignoring the fact that Gohan had not brought up the fact till just then.

"Uh….eight hundred million Zeni." Gohan lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"REALLY?! With that much money, we'll be able to put not only you by Goten through college!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as Gohan sweatdropped, not entirely happy for lying.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Gohan, go!" Chi-Chi ordered surprising the Half Saiyan.

Pushing the thoughts of guilt aside, Gohan changed into new fighting clothes reminiscent of the ones his father wore, excluding any symbol on the body. Once he was done, he flew off towards Kami's Lookout to meet up with the rest of the Z Fighters.

When he landed, a majority of his friends were already there Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha oddly enough, and Vegeta. Dende and Mr. Popo were also there, but that went without saying.

"Gohan, it's good to see you." Dende smiled as he approached his friend.

"Dende, it's good to see you too," Gohan replied as Piccolo joined them.

"Glad you made it kid I'm sure it wasn't easy to convince your mother." Piccolo greeted.

"Yeah, I had to lie that there was money involved, and she let me go." Gohan sighed.

"I'm going to get it once she realizes there never was a prize." Gohan deadpanned.

"Hey, come on your saving the world how mad can she get?" Krillin questioned when he joined them.

"Oh wait, this is Chi-Chi we're talking about, so that means pretty mad." Krillin sweatdropped.

"It's fine as long as I'm able to help I'll take whatever the universe throws at me!" Gohan declared.

"That's the spirit kid." Piccolo smiled in approval.

"So, what's the first thing on the to-do list because if we are just going to sit around, I am going to go and train?" Vegeta questioned.

"We're still waiting on Jason the Saiyan from Remnant. When he gets here, we can discuss our next actions." Piccolo answered.

Just as Piccolo said that the telltale sound of Instant Transmission was heard. Jason and Elias then appeared on the Lookout, catching everyone's attention.

"Wow, this is Earth huh? I was kinda expecting it to feel different from Remnant, but it feels about the same." Jason pointed out, looking around.

"Not all planets that can contain life are that different, so it's not too surprising," Elias commented.

"This place feels high up too." Jason began as he looked over the edge.

"Wow, this place is floating!" Jason exclaimed.

"Welcome to Earth Jason Shin and uh friend…sorry, King Kai forgot to tell me your name." Dende greeted.

"It's fine. I was a last-minute addition. My name is Elias Plant." Elias replied, shaking Dende's hand.

"It's good to see you again, kid, especially with that power boost you got a couple of months back." Piccolo smiled.

"It's good to see you all as well I'm glad I can repay the debt I owe you all for helping me two years ago," Jason replied.

"And it is a pleasure to meet all the new faces," Jason added, greeting Dende, Mr. Popo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha.

"Wow, I didn't expect someone as strong as you to be so young," Krillin said as he shook Jason's hand.

"Yeah, most Saiyans we've met have been older than us." Yamcha pointed out.

"Well, technically, I am older than I look because I was frozen in the pod I was in until it crashed on the planet I live on," Jason replied.

"That must have been an odd experience," Tien said.

"Well, I was a baby when it happened, so I wouldn't know about that," Jason stated.

"Wait, you still have a tail, isn't it a full moon soon!" Krillin gasped, noticing Jason's tail.

"It's fine. I can control myself in my Oozaru form, and I can transform into my new transformation and avoid it altogether." Jason replied.

"I want to talk to you about that, Arrow. What was that transformation or power you used against that other demon?" Vegeta questioned as he approached Jason with his usual scowl.

"That was my new form of Super Saiyan. I call it Super Saiyan Primal. It combines the powers of Super Saiyan and the Oozaru form perfectly." Jason explained.

"So that is the secret to your power. Damn. Well, know this Arrow I won't be outclassed like this I will surpass you!" Vegeta declared.

"I look forward to it, Vegeta." Jason smiled.

"Good, then I want a match here and now, and don't you dare hold back!" Vegeta demanded.

"Really, Vegeta, are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yes, now transform and show me the power you have achieved!" Vegeta asserted.

"Great here we go." Piccolo sighed as everyone backed up to give the two Saiyans some room.

Vegeta prepared himself by transforming into Super Saiyan as he waited for Jason to transform. His fellow Saiyan did just that as Jason powered up, shaking the entire lookout due to his power. With a loud scream, his transformation finished, and Jason was in his Super Saiyan Primal form.

"So Vegeta, what do you think?" Jason asked as Vegeta shook from both shock and anger.

"How could you amass this much power?" Vegeta questioned.

"Do you still wish to fight?" Jason asked.

"Of course, don't treat me like a child just because you're stronger!" Vegeta answered as he charged at Jason.

Jason simply sidestepped out of Vegeta's way dodging his attack then proceeded to elbow him in the back. Vegeta slammed into the floor of the Lookout thankfully, not breaking it as Jason made sure to not put that much strength into the attack.

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed as he struggled to get up.

"Krillin we need a Senzu Bean." Piccolo spoke.

"Senzu Bean!" Krillin exclaimed as he threw the bean at Vegeta, hitting him in the head. Vegeta picked up the bean begrudgingly before eating the bean and got up, not looking anyone in the eye.

"You are extraordinarily strong. Tsk." Vegeta said as he got up.

"I'm going into the chamber to train. Don't interrupt me." Vegeta announced as he left for the chamber.

"Is he always like that?" Jason asked as he powered down to base form and replaced his torn clothes.

"Mostly especially when irritated, which is most of the time, Vegeta doesn't care to see someone stronger than him, especially another Saiyan. It hurts his pride." Piccolo explained.

"Don't worry once he blows off some steam. He'll be fine." Gohan added.

"Hey, Gohan though I'm late, I wanted to congratulate you on your win against Cell," Jason replied.

"Oh, thanks, though. I wish certain things went better in that fight." Gohan thanked.

"Right, I just remembered when I died a couple of months ago, I saw your dad in Other World. He wanted me to tell you all hi and that he's proud of you, Gohan." Jason informed a shocked Gohan.

"Really! Thanks!" Gohan thanked with a big smile on his face upon hearing his father's message.

"Guess Goku's still thinking about us up there." Krillin smiled.

"So, what now?" Jason asked.

"We still have two or three days until the demons arrive, we must train and prepare for their arrival," Piccolo advised.

"How many demons are there again because while I'm all for helping, I don't know if I'll be able to be much help?" Yamcha asked.

"King Kai said that there were five in total, so we have more than enough fighters," Dende answered.

"So we can save some fighters on the sidelines for support or team up to defeat the demons," Elias suggested.

"So the normal formula." Tien sighed.

"Sounds like you guys do this a lot." Jason pointed out.

"More than we would like," Tien replied.

"Well, as long as there is time, I could use some extra training to get myself back into shape, what do you say Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"As much as I would like to, I don't think I would be an adequate partner how about you train with Jason since he can work with your power," Piccolo suggested.

"I don't mind training with you, Gohan, if you want," Jason said.

"Okay, though, do you mind not using that new form of yours? I don't think I can go against it even in the Ascended Super Saiyan form." Gohan requested.

"Do you mean Super Saiyan 2?" Jason asked.

"Super Saiyan 2? Yeah, I like that name for it." Gohan agreed.

"Alright, then I'll just use Super Saiyan 2 as well." Jason smiled as he transformed into the ascended state.

"So, where are we going?" Jason asked.

"There's an empty wasteland a few kilometers from here that you can use," Piccolo advised.

"How do you know that?" Jason inquired.

"Don't worry about it," Piccolo responded.

"Alright, then let's go!" Gohan exclaimed as he took on the same form as Jason, and the two Super Saiyans flew off towards the wasteland.

"Well, while they are doing that, I'm going to meditate," Piccolo announced.

"I'll be doing the same," Elias spoke.

"What should we do?" Yamcha asked.

"We should do some training of our own though we may never be as strong as everyone else we can still get stronger in our own right," Tien answered as he Yamcha and Krillin left to train.

* * *

Jason and Gohan landed in the wasteland, one of rock with several pillars encompassing the area. During the trip, Jason got a good look at the parts of Earth they had passed. He was amazed at the similarities between Earth and Remnant, but moreover, he was amazed at the differences.

"Wow, your planet is filled with life of all kinds. It makes Remnant look minuscule in comparison." Jason pointed out.

"I'm sure there are places on Remnant that make places on Earth look minuscule too. Like that city we were in when we first met, what was it called…Atlas!" Gohan replied.

"Yeah, Atlas is nice, I guess. The people there although can be a bit uptight." Jason agreed.

"So how do you want to do this? Do you want an all-out spar, or do you do some other kind of training?" Jason asked.

"A sparing match would be best. I need to use my full power to train, and my fighting technique is rusty." Gohan answered as he took his battle stance.

Jason got into his own battle stance, and before long, the two Super Saiyan 2's charged at one another. Immediately Jason went for a kick towards Gohan's head, but the Half Saiyan ducked under and fired a quick Ki blast sending Jason into the sky.

Gohan quickly followed him, darting straight up for a follow-up attack, but his fist went directly through Jason as his image disappeared. The Saiyan reappeared behind Gohan, grabbing onto his head and tossing him back towards the ground and through several pillars.

Quickly recovering, Gohan was ready for Jason's follow up as he fired a Masenko at his fellow Saiyan. Upon seeing the beam, Jason stopped his approach and kicked the beam into the sky.

This left him wide open for Gohan as the Half Saiyan appeared behind him and planted his fist into Jason's back. The attack sent Jason into a pillar, but the Saiyan quickly freed himself by blasting the pillar apart.

"Not bad, Gohan, you're really strong." Jason complimented.

"Thanks, so are you, but I've gotten rusty. Ever since my fight with Cell, my Mom doesn't want me fighting, so I don't get much time to train." Gohan replied.

"Well, let's get you back in shape then by going all out!" Jason smiled as he charged to the full power Super Saiyan 2.

"Alright!" Gohan agreed as he did the same. The two warriors then began to charge energy shaking the earth around them.

"Armageddon Blast!" Jason shouted as he fired his yellow blast.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he fired the blue beam.

The attacks clashed, but it was clear who was the stronger fighter as Jason's attack overwhelmed Gohan's. Seeing this, Gohan backed off to avoid the attack, but Jason caught up quickly, joining his hands and knocking the Half Saiyan into the air.

Gohan was at Jason's mercy as the Saiyan began to fight seriously. Jason didn't let up for an instant assaulting Gohan with several attacks. However, Gohan managed to keep Jason from hitting key areas of his body.

That alone was not enough to completely defend himself against Jason as his fellow Saiyan managed to break through any defenses he put up. Jason then kneed Gohan in the face sending the boy through several pillars.

Once far away, Jason followed it up with a Nova Crusher firing it towards Gohan. The attack exploded on impact, destroying the surrounding area. Jason was taken by surprise, however, by a Kamehameha being fired at him from above.

For hours, this confrontation continued, and at first, Jason kept the upper hand. But over time, Gohan managed to remember his fighting instinct and prowess cleaning off the rustiness of his technique. Eventually, the Half Saiyan managed to match Jason in both power and skill.

"You're doing great, Gohan. Honestly, I think your back to peak fighting condition." Jason complimented.

"Thanks sparing with you has been insightful. If you don't mind, I would like to spar with you some more until the demons get here." Gohan requested.

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Jason agreed as the two finished their spar and flew back towards The Lookout.

"By the way, is there food at that floating building?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, in fact, Mr. Popo can make us a lot of food once we get there!" Gohan answered.

"Awesome!" Jason smiled.

* * *

**Remnant Vale…**

"So you just let him go?" Yang questioned as she held onto several possible wedding dresses for Neo.

"I mean, I think it's safe to say that Jason will be fine. I mean, he did beat Zandaka, and this time, he's not alone." Ruby pointed out as she put away other dresses.

Once Neo had returned from talking with Jason, she had informed the others about what he had said. Instantly they had questioned Neo about her being okay with him leaving for a fight when the wedding was just around the corner.

Neo explained that she was perfectly fine with it since she trusted that Jason would keep his promise to her. That being said, if he didn't come back, she would be furious, and he would be in for some punishment.

"Let's not think about that and see how this new dress looks on Neo!" Pyrrha exclaimed. Soon after, Neo opened the door for the dressing room, causing everyone's jaw to drop.

"It's perfect!" Yang smiled.

"That has to be the one you wear!" Nora agreed.

"Yes, it's quite fitting for you." Weiss pointed out.

"You're going to knock Jason dead at the ceremony," Pyrrha said.

* * *

**Deep Space…**

"So the one that killed my brother is now on Earth as well, I see. Oh well, no matter that just makes things more interesting." Sekai smiled as he and his fellow demons flew towards Earth.

"Jarze, you are in charge of the others while I take care of him is that understood?" Sekai questioned.

**(AN: Jarze is pronounced JAR – ZAY)**

"Yes, my lord," Jarze replied.

"Why does Jarze get to lead Lord Sekai?" Questioned another demon.

"Are you questioning my methods, Daro?" Sekai asked.

"N-N-No, my lord," Daro answered.

"Seriously, Daro, think before you act." The demon next to him sighed.

"Shut up, Zela!" Daro demanded.

"What is the plan to draw out these fighters on Earth, my lord?" The final demon asked as he flew next to Sekai.

"There is no plan, Hagota. They will come to us that I can guarantee." Sekai responded.

"Sir, I would also like to ask how you plan on getting back to the demon realm once this is over? The gateway we used had been closed permanently?" Hagota asked.

"Once we have our fun on Earth and with the universe, we will absorb the energy of this universe and blast a hole back to the Demon Realm." Sekai began

"Thus reinvigorating the Demon Realm with power as well as giving us passage back home." Sekai finished.

"Wouldn't that leave this universe a lifeless husk that it once was?" Zela questioned.

"Of course, don't tell me you have a problem with that?" Sekai responded.

"No, I don't. It just seems like a waste." Zela answered as they continued on their course to Earth.

* * *

_Jason has arrived on Earth with Elias, and together with the Z Fighters, they prepare for the demon threat that is on its way! Will they be strong enough to defeat this threat, or will they fail? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I got this chapter done faster than I expected, seeing as I wasn't fully planned out with this arc. But now I am, and I am ready to bring you guys more action! Now real quick just want to let you all know that this fic is going to be more Dragon Ball Z centric from now on.**

**Characters from RWBY will still appear and, at times, play a central role, but now we are entering Dragon Ball Z territory. Either way, I don't have much to say here about this chapter, so I hoped that you all enjoyed it! See you next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Demons Arrival**

_Last Time our hero was called to Earth to help the Z Fighters defend their home against the demons that approach it. Once there, they begin training as Jason and Gohan spar to bring Gohan back into shape. With the demons on the way, what will our heroes do to prepare? Find out now!_

* * *

**Earth…**

Jason flew around the barren wasteland dodging beams fired by Gohan overhead. The two had just begun their second day of sparing in order to get Gohan back into fighting shape. Gohan was making remarkable progress, and thanks to Jason's help, he would be ready for the fight to come.

As he flew, Jason focused on his Ki sense waiting for the moment that Gohan's attack would end. Once he sensed it was over, Jason hovered two fingers over his forehead and used Instant Transmission to get behind Gohan.

Ever since his fight with Zandaka, Jason had been practicing with Instant Transmission so that he could better use it in battle. When he appeared behind Gohan, the Half Saiyan spun around to counter Jason's attack.

Their two attacks collided and sent shockwaves throughout the area. Cracking a smile, Jason spun around to kick Gohan in the head, but the Half Saiyan ducked under the attack. Gohan proceeded to fire a point-blank Masenko at his fellow Saiyan.

Jason was pushed back by the energy sent flying away but was met by Gohan, who followed close behind. Stopping himself, Jason threw a punch at a charging Gohan who disappeared. He reappeared behind him and kicked at Jason's head, but Jason was ready.

Spinning around, Jason grabbed onto Gohan's leg and pushed the attack away. Jason then landed a hit straight onto Gohan's face. Reeling from the attack, Gohan was unprepared for Jason's follow up attack as he was sent towards the ground.

To prevent himself from hitting the ground, Gohan fired a Kamehameha at the ground, launching him back into the air. Gohan flew straight towards Jason, who dodged the Half Saiyan's attack by flipping backward.

As he flipped, Jason used his tail to grab onto Gohan's arm and proceeded to toss him into a nearby rock pillar. With a massive release of energy, Gohan freed himself from the debris that had fallen on top of him.

"How about we take a break for now and get a bite to eat?" Jason suggested as he powered down.

"Okay, sure." Gohan agreed as he powered down as well.

The two then shot off back towards the Lookout to rejoin their friends. As they flew, Jason couldn't help but admire the terrain of Earth. Though it was very similar to that of Remnant, it looked more natural and peaceful in comparison, especially without Grimm.

Once he and Gohan landed, he noticed everyone scattered around the area. Piccolo and Elias were meditating on one side of the lookout while Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were sparing on another. Vegeta was well…being Vegeta as he sat on the floor, waiting for the enemy to come.

"Is Vegeta like this all the time?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Gohan answered as Mr. Popo exited the main building with food for everyone.

The Saiyans, as per usual, ate to their full, which was more than half the food Mr. Popo had brought out. Everyone else, excluding Piccolo who didn't need to eat, ate their food to their full as well.

"So how much longer until these Demons get here?" Vegeta questioned.

"By midday tomorrow, so we will need to be ready," Dende responded.

"Man knowing that such beings are coming here just scares me, and I thought Cell and Frieza were bad." Krillin sighed.

"You don't need to fight if you don't want to, Krillin," Piccolo stated.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll be on the sidelines to give whatever support I can even if it's just Senzu Beans. I won't sit around and do nothing!" Krillin smiled.

"I feel that's all we can do." Yamcha deadpanned.

"King Kai, are you there?" Jason asked.

"_**Yeah, I'm here. Is there something you need?" **_King Kai inquired.

"What can you tell me about Zandaka's brother Sekai." Jason requested.

"_**There is not much to say about him. Unlike Zandaka, this is the first time Sekai has been in our universe, or at least that I'm aware of." **_King Kai began.

"_**However, I had heard stories from the Kais who came before me those who were knowledgeable about the demon realm." **_King Kai continued.

"_**Back in the day, let's just say demons were more active in our world than they are now. Because of that, many stories of the more powerful beings came from the demons." **_King Kai explained.

"_**All I know is that Sekai was known as The World Eater. I don't know the specifics, but it is said that he made a device capable of absorbing all the energy on a planet and those around it." **_King Kai finished.

"That's not creepy at all." Jason sighed.

"Do you think we will be able to defeat them?" Jason inquired.

"_**I can't say for sure, so all I can say is good luck." **_King Kai answered.

"So Elias, is it true that you are a cyborg?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, my creator augmented my body to be able to adapt to fighting Saiyans. He believed that technology was the answer, so he turned all my brothers and me into cyborgs." Elias explained.

"Wow, so what is it like?" Krillin inquired.

"Krillin, didn't you already asked 18 about what it is like to be a cyborg?" Yamcha questioned.

"Yeah I did, and she said that she never noticed much of a difference, so I wanted to see if it was the same for Elias," Krillin answered.

"Sorry to disappoint you Krillin, but I wouldn't know if there was a difference. I've been a cyborg all my life, so I never noticed anything out of the ordinary." Elias explained.

"Oh, I see, never mind then." Krillin deadpanned.

"By the way, Krillin, why didn't you ask 18 to help us fight?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh, she's…busy at the moment." Krillin responded.

"With what?" Tien questioned.

"Uh…don't worry about it," Krillin replied.

When everyone was done, they went their separate ways for their training once more. For the rest of the day, they trained as hard as they could. They had to be in their top strength to fight the demons, for soon, the battle would begin.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

The Z Fighters, along with Jason and Elias, waited on the lookout for the demons to arrive. They trained all they could have with the time they had to work with. When the demons got close, their energy was entirely understandable to them.

Their combined energy was monstrous but none more so than the head of the group, the one which Jason knew he would fight. But despite the overwhelming power of their opponents, the Z Fighters stood firm, ready for the battle ahead.

"_This is the power of the so-called World Eater." _Jason thought.

"Guess the time has come. Let's get this show on the road." Piccolo stated as they flew off towards the demons.

"Good luck, everyone," Dende called.

"_**With any luck, none of them will die." **_King Kai spoke.

"Or just Krillin," Dende replied.

Back with the Z Fighters, they sped towards the source of energy. After a short while, the demons came into view as they breached through the atmosphere. They descended in a ball of fire before stopping in front of them.

Once they stopped, the fire ceased, and the five demons faced the Z Fighters. The demons looked them right in the eyes then at the planet around them. However, one then pulled out a twisted pole-like object and proceeded to hurl it into the ground creating a small crater.

"That is a device to absorb all the energy in this solar system. Once it's done, it will convert the area into a lifeless wasteland while storing the energy with the device." The Demon explained.

"What the hell do you need to do that for?!" Gohan questioned.

"We need a good amount of energy to blast a new tear back to our realm, and this solar system will provide us with the first bit of energy we need." The Head Demon answered.

"Guess King Kai was right about The World Eater title." Jason pointed out as he inspected the head demon.

By the head demon's power, everyone knew that he was Zandaka's brother. Jason noted that he was even stronger than Zandaka was but not by too much. However, he still was concerned over how he would fight this demon.

"_Before, I had Penny give me a large amount of Ki to bring out my full power, but now, I don't have that. Let's hope my training paid off." _Jason thought.

Ever since his battle with Zandaka, he trained with his Ki control. He wanted to increase his control and overall reserves of Ki. Jason did this so that he could bring out the full power of his Super Saiyan Primal transformation.

"What's stopping us from pulling it out?" Elias inquired.

"Apart from us here, I made a few little defensive systems," Sekai responded.

Suddenly from the pole, a dark liquid began to extrude from it, covering a large area. The second, Jason and Elias saw the liquid. They recognized it as the same liquid that creates the Grimm as soon as they realized that Grimm began to spawn from the liquid.

"I guess what King Kai said was true. Grimm really do come from the Demon Realm." Jason gasped.

"Yes, they are our counterparts to every animal you have in your universe," Sekai commented.

"But I shouldn't be rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zandaka's elder brother Sekai." Sekai formally introduced himself.

"Now, I would like to ask which one of you was the one that killed my brother?" Sekai asked.

"That would be me," Jason answered, floating in front of the group.

"So, you are the one who killed my brother. I'm surprised. You don't look that strong at first glance, but then again, I'm sure you have something up your sleeve." Sekai commented.

"Well, by the feel of your energy, I can understand why you are called The World Eater. That and the device you put in the planet." Jason replied.

"Oh, I haven't heard that name in a very long time. I forgot how nice it was being known as The World Eater." Sekai began.

"But ever since our realm was sealed off and every planet already ravaged. I never was able to enjoy the title." Sekai smirked.

"What is the point in this? What are you all after here besides the energy of the solar system?" Elias questioned.

"What are we after? There's nothing we're really after. We're just here to have fun." Sekai answered.

"We will take whatever we want from this universe before returning to our own." Sekai smiled.

"That's never going to happen! You three take that device out of the ground and exterminate those creatures. We'll take care of the demons." Vegeta ordered.

"That sounds like a great idea to me," Krillin replied as he shot off.

"As much as I would hate to agree with Vegeta, we would be too much of a hindrance here." Tien sighed.

"Yeah, I'd rather not die while the Dragon Balls are inert." Yamcha agreed as he and Tien followed Krillin.

"Oh, and don't touch the liquid. I don't know what exactly it will do to you, but it is anything but good!" Elias warned.

"Zela, go kill them," Sekai ordered one of his demons who shot towards the three fighters. However, the demon was intercepted by Piccolo, who kicked him back into the sky.

"Your fight is with us. Not a single one of you are going anywhere." Piccolo asserted.

"Five versus five, huh not bad that's even odds," Jason smirked.

As soon as that was said, the ten fighters split into various pairs flying far off from where they were. Jason and Sekai were in a pair as they flew off far from the others until they stopped over freezing plains.

"Alright, let's do this," Jason said until he looked around.

"Oh wait, this place is actually pretty cold, let's go somewhere else. Unless there is somewhere I get a jacket. Maybe one like the one Trunks wore." Jason stated before he dodged a beam.

"Nope, we're staying here." Sekai asserted.

"Fine. I hope my fur will keep me warm." Jason sighed as he transformed into his Super Saiyan Primal form.

"Impressive now, I see how you killed Zandaka." Sekai smiled as he watched Jason transform.

"I see, so you can sense energy," Jason commented as his transformation finished.

"Yes, I am the only one though from my little group. But that won't be much of a problem." Sekai smirked.

With the others, they were spread out just as far. Piccolo kept with Zela as Vegeta took on a demon named Daro. Gohan faced off against the demon known as Hagota, and Elias squared off with the second in command, Jarze.

* * *

Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha blasted several Grimm as they began to move around the area. They prevented the creatures from getting too far by killing as much as they could. Blasting, crushing, and tearing everyone they could without touching the dark liquid below.

"Huh, these things aren't that strong. I wonder why the people on Jason's planet had such a problem with them?" Yamcha wondered.

"I don't think everyone there is as strong as us Yamcha," Krillin stated.

"Krillin's right and think of what would happen if these Grimm were to get to a city." Tien pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Yamcha sighed as he killed a Beowolf.

With the Grimm spawning from the dark liquid, there seemed to be no end in sight. Thankfully no more of the dark liquid came from the pole. However, it appeared to be self-sustaining. The three fighters decided to burn away the liquid with their energy to stop the Grimm.

"Damn, there's too much of this stuff!" Krillin complained.

"We should try to get rid of it all at once," Yamcha suggested.

"Leave that to me!" Tien declared as he flew up. Knowing what he was about to do, Krillin and Yamcha moved out of the way of his range.

"Kikoho!" Tien yelled as the entire area surrounding the pole.

The area was now covered in a thick cloud of dust from the blast of energy. Joining together, the three fighters waited for the dust to clear to see if the attack worked. To their dismay, the pole remained unscathed by the attack as it laid on a pillar in the large crater Tien had made.

"But how could it survive such a blast?" Yamcha questioned.

"Fine, if it still stands, then I will keep at it until breaks!" Tien declared getting ready to fire more Kikoho's.

"No Tien, don't do it! You'll just expend too much energy! With the liquid gone, we can just go and pull it out!" Krillin argued.

"He's right Tien. Let's save our energy." Yamcha agreed.

They flew towards the pole and attempted to grab hold of it. But before they could, a force field appeared, preventing them from doing so. They circled the entire pole and found that the force field surrounded the entire pole and pillar bellow.

"Great, we can't touch it, so now what?" Tien wondered.

"I would say hit it with more energy, but I doubt it will work," Yamcha replied.

"I'm going to try cutting it open with my Kienzan just in case," Krillin stated.

He formed the disc of energy above his head before throwing it at the pole. To his surprise, when it connected with the field, it dispersed and reappeared behind it. The field seemed to disperse any energy that touches it.

"Okay, so we can't touch it, nor can be use energy on it, so what should we do?" Krillin asked.

"No idea," Tien responded.

Soon more of the dark liquid poured out from the pole filling the large crater that Tien had made with his Kikoho. When it was full, Grimm spawned from it again, this time more in number and stronger than before.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Krillin cried.

"We need to get rid of the liquid again!" Yamcha said as he prepared a Kamehameha.

"Wait, if we make the crater bigger and it fills up again, we will make it worse again!" Tien pointed out.

"There has to be a way to break through that force field!" Krillin shouted.

"But, we can't use energy on it!" Yamcha argued.

"True, but we could use brute force to shatter the force field," Tien replied.

"What are you suggesting?" Krillin asked.

"We use Ki to propel someone into the force field to break it," Tien explained.

"But that's insane!" Krillin shouted.

"We would only use the force to propel one of us at full strength towards the force field. It's the only way I can think we can get the speed and strength we need to break through." Tien stated.

"I guess we couldn't get enough speed or strength otherwise," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, and we can't wait for the others to get here. The sooner we remove that pole from Earth and destroy it, the better." Krillin agreed.

"But who's going to be the human cannonball?" Yamcha asked.

"I'll do it while you two hit me with a Kamehameha," Tien volunteered.

"Just make sure to only hit me with it for a short time to not kill me." Tien requested.

The three then got into position with Krillin and Yamcha going behind Tien. With a straight shot towards the force field, they fired the Kamehameha's at Tien. After a short bit of pain, Tien was launched towards the pole at high speed.

Soon Tien hit the force field, creating a large crack in the barrier, and soon it broke, allowing Tien to enter. Before the opening could close, Krillin and Yamcha sped towards the hole. However, only Yamcha could make it through due to a Nevermore intercepting Krillin.

"We did it!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Don't celebrate yet you guys need to pull out the pole!" Krillin reminded as he killed the Nevermore.

"Right." Tien and Yamcha agreed in unison.

They got onto either side of the pole and grabbed on, but as they did, a powerful shock hit them. Tien and Yamcha reeled from the pain, hitting the force field behind them. It seemed that behind every system to protect the pole laid another.

"Now what?" Yamcha questioned.

"We're going to have to push through the pain to pull it out," Tien stated.

"Why does everything have to be so crazy?!" Yamcha cried.

"Blame the damn demons for making such a complicated defense system!" Tien shouted.

Taking back their places on either side of the pole and quickly grabbed hold once more. The pain came instantly as they struggled to keep hold. Pushing through the pain, they pulled with all their might to remove the pole.

"It won't budge!" Yamcha stated.

"Just keep going!" Tien replied.

Soon the pole moved an inch, then another and another before finally, with one last pull, they pulled it out. The force field instantly went away as they fell over, nearly falling into the black liquid that surrounded them.

"We did it! For real this time!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"We still have to kill the rest of these creatures, but I'll give you that." Tien smiled.

Suddenly the pole began to beep. The beeping grew faster, with each passing second until it exploded, igniting the entire area in a glorious flame. When the fire died down, the crater was even more substantial, and all the dark liquid was gone.

Krillin had been a distance from the blast killing the Grimm that had gotten far from the pole when the explosion happened. When he flew back over, he saw both Tien and Yamcha on the ground with Tien on his back and Yamcha in a pose he had seen before.

**(AN: You know which pose Yamcha is in)**

"Tien, Yamcha, are you okay?!" Krillin asked as he landed next to them.

"Can we have some of those senzu beans, please." Yamcha requested.

"My entire body feels like it is on fire," Tien complained as Krillin gave his friends some senzus from the six they had. The first battle between the Z Fighters and the demons had been won.

* * *

Piccolo extended his arms, attempting to grab onto Zela as he flew around him. Seeing that it was getting him nowhere, Piccolo retracted his arms to give chase to the demon. They were currently fighting in a deep valley littered with rocky pillars and cliffs.

Suddenly Zela came to a full stop, ready to hit Piccolo as he flew towards him. Upon seeing this, Piccolo stopped, barely ducking under the beam that Zela shot towards his head. The demon then appeared above Piccolo and punched the Namekian in the gut sending him to the ground.

"It seems like I pulled a short straw, I was hoping to fight a Saiyan." Zela sighed as Piccolo shot up in front of him.

"Just because I am not a Saiyan doesn't mean I'm not strong. I'll show you that Saiyans aren't the only great warriors in the universe." Piccolo declared as he took off his turban and cape.

Once the clothing items hit the ground, Piccolo fired a barrage of blasts at Zela. The demon effortlessly maneuvered his way threw the blasts as he moved towards Piccolo. When he got close, he went to gut Piccolo, but he was stopped when Piccolo hammered him down.

Zela hit the ground, creating a large crater, and before he could get up, Piccolo descended upon him. The demon rolled out of the way, just missing Piccolo's left fist as it embedded in the ground.

Getting up on his feet, Zela went to obliterate Piccolo, but he was stopped when Piccolo's fist emerged from the ground and hit Zela in the chin. Retracting his arm, Piccolo charged at Zela, slamming his elbow in the demon's gut sending him into the rock wall.

Bringing two fingers to his forehead Piccolo began to charge up his Makankosappo. However, he did not get the chance to fire it as Zela blew apart the wall with his energy, causing Piccolo to lose his footing.

Before Piccolo could hit the ground, Zela fired a beam straight into Piccolo's chest, sending him through the rock wall and out of the top of the valley. Flying after him, Zela was surprised when Piccolo appeared next to him, before sideswiping him across the face.

The two then stared at one another with Zela wiping off some blood that Piccolo drew out. Upon seeing it, he smiled, clearly having some satisfaction with being injured.

"Well, you are powerful. I take it back. I am happy to fight an opponent, such as yourself." Zela stated.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?" Zela inquired.

"My name is Piccolo, and just so you know, I am a Namekian," Piccolo answered.

With the two done talking, they reengaged each other in battle. Exchanging several blows, they tore up the land around them. Falling back into the valley, they crashed through several pillars. Using the falling rocks to his advantage, Piccolo extended his right arm to grab a boulder.

Piccolo proceeded to swing the boulder into Zela, but the demon was unfazed by the attack. However, he did not notice the ball of energy in Piccolo's right hand until it was fired on him. The surprise attack sent the demon into the nearby wall.

Zela quickly broke free and fired a massive beam at Piccolo, who flew up into the sky to avoid the attack. He was soon joined by Zela, who appeared behind him and grabbed onto Piccolo's left arm, and before the Namekian could react, chopped it off.

"What will you do know with only one arm Piccolo?" Zela questioned as he incinerated Piccolo's left arm.

"You'll never get me down an arm," Piccolo smirked as he yelled before his arm grew back.

"Shit, now that is freaky. Though I wish I could do the same." Zela commented.

After moving around his new arm to get a feel for it, Piccolo proceeded to fire off several balls of energy at Zela. Not a single shot made its mark as Zela dodged each and everyone with a sly smile.

"You need to work on your aim Namekian!" Zela laughed.

"Wrong again, for my aim is on point." Piccolo asserted. It was then that Zela noticed that he was actually surrounded by all the shots that Piccolo had fired.

"EAT THIS! HELLZONE GRENADE!" Piccolo shouted as every ball converged on Zela.

The resulting attack caused a massive explosion parting every cloud in the area. As the dust settled from Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade, he was surprised to see Zela relatively unharmed. Though his clothes were torn, the demon only had a few scratches on him.

"Nice try. Though I have to admit that attack was brilliant." Zela began.

"Sadly, you were unlucky to have me as your opponent. I am known throughout the Demon Realm for my energy manipulation." Zela continued.

"I managed to move your attack ever so slightly in crucial areas to avoid fatal damage. I never had to use it in our fight until now." Zela explained as he looked at his hands.

"_Damn what now? If I can't use Ki attacks such as the Hellzone Grenade on him, then what can I do against him?" _Piccolo wondered.

He could just attack with brute force, but so far, all he had managed to do against the demon was draw a small amount of blood. Piccolo had no doubt that the demon was holding back some of his power, so he had to take him out sooner rather than later.

"_It seems as if he needs his hands to manipulate Ki though I can't be sure I need to test it out." _Piccolo thought.

"_If it is true, then if I trap his arms, he shouldn't be able to deflect another attack." _Piccolo believed.

Piccolo began to attack Zela with even more attacks blasting several forms of energy at the demon. Just as he thought, Zela used his hands to move the energy out of the way and deflect it all around him.

He didn't know if Zela could do this with any other part of his body, so to be sure, he would have to pin the demon down. Upon realizing this, Piccolo came up with a plan. However, the plan in of itself was risky and could end up killing him.

"_I don't have much of a choice here if I don't kill him, then not only Earth, but the whole universe will be in danger." _Piccolo thought.

The Namekian began to throw more energy again at Zela though this time, it was too much for Zela to manipulate. So the demon was forced to maneuver around the attack.

"What makes you think this will work, Piccolo? I told you I can just manipulate the energy once you converge it on me!" Zela shouted.

"I know, but this time, I'm going to use a new improvised move!" Piccolo declared as he charged at Zela.

The demon was surprised at the sudden move by Piccolo but guarded against the punch Piccolo threw at him. But it seemed that the attack was just a fake-out as Piccolo wrapped both of his arms around the demon.

Piccolo kept Zela close to him to make sure that his grip was iron tight. Zela didn't know what Piccolo was thinking. For what could he do like this? The demon knew Piccolo did not have the strength to crush him, but yet he still kept Zela close.

"_There is nothing he could do here, not even with all that energy that he…WAIT!" _Zela realized as he looked at the energy around him.

"This is the same move as before! But now you are here! Don't tell me you are crazy enough to…" Zela began.

"That's right with you like this. You can't move my attack out of the way. SO DIE!" Piccolo interrupted as the energy began to converge on them.

"KAMIKAZE HELLZONE GRENADE!" Piccolo shouted as the energy hit them.

The attack created a massive explosion that shook the sky and earth below. Soon two figures fell from the explosion landing in the valley. The figures were both a badly damaged Zela and a torn apart Piccolo who was nothing more than a head, arm, and a few other pieces here and there.

Zela struggled to get up, and when he did, he slowly made his way towards Piccolo. He waited patiently to make sure that the Namekian wouldn't regenerate. After several minutes passed, Piccolo didn't regenerate, causing Zela to believe that he was dead.

"In terms of strength, you couldn't compare to me, but your ingenuity was incredible Piccolo. I shall make sure to remember your name and spread it when I return home." Zela spoke.

As he turned to leave, Piccolo opened his eyes and finally stopped holding back his regeneration. The entirety of his body grew back, and he brought his fingers to his head. He could tell that Zela and the rest of the demons were unable to sense energy, so now was his only chance.

Zela shot off towards the sky, but Piccolo kept him in his sights. Soon he had the required energy, and the Namekian went to finish this fight. Before Zela could get far, Piccolo fired his attack.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" Piccolo shouted as he fired his beam.

Having heard the Namekian's scream, Zela turned around to face him, but it was too late. The beam struck straight through him, piercing his heart and going past the boundaries of Earth. Zela coughed up blood before falling to the ground dead.

"That was the power of the Namekian race," Piccolo stated as he conjured new clothes.

"_As much as I would like to go help the others, I am in no condition to fight right now. For the moment, I will need to rest." _Piccolo thought as he sat down.

* * *

_Two battles have been won, but four demons still remain. Will the rest of our heroes be able to prevail, or will Sekai and his minions kill them all? Find out next time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I kinda had a little bit of burnout and writer's block while writing this chapter, but I managed to get my grove back a little and get it done!**

**Anyway, if you noticed, this chapter was written a bit differently than most. That is because I am trying to improve my grammar and sentence structure skills. I was notified in one of my other stories that I have a lot of run-on sentences, and I am really bad at noticing that.**

**So I downloaded a program to help me with that and to better improve my overall writing, and it really helps. I will be reformatting the previous chapters of this story as well to help in case they have the same problem (Which I assume they do), which will take me a while.**

**I've actually done this a couple of times. If you go back, you'll notice that I reformatted the entire first half of my story to fit the new way I write chapters. That took me a while, and this will take longer, but it should not be too long.**

**Fun fact, I rewrote the entire first chapter into something much better though it is basically the same plot wise I just made it better to read so it doesn't look bad. This was suggested to me by the very first review on my story, which I didn't really fully understand it at the time for I was still a novice.**

**But now the first chapter is much better and is already reformatted like this chapter. Either way, about android 18 not being here in this arc, I never really planned for her to be here. Originally the excuse was going to be that she was pregnant with Marron.**

**However, I wanted to keep with the Dragon Ball Z timeline, so I looked up how old she was at first appearance. To make a long story short, I couldn't use that excuse because it would be too early, so I just made it ambiguous.**

**Also, the reason the Grimm did not do much in this chapter should be apparent. In comparison to every last one of the Z Fighters, they are basically ants, so they are not going to do much to them.**

**I know most of you probably know that I just wanted to say it, so I didn't get that one review asking why the hell the Grimm didn't do anything in the chapter. I also wanted to point out that I could have made the TFS Kikoho joke, but I refuse to.**

**It is overused by many fanfictions, so I don't want to use it. That and I don't want to use TFS stuff all the time even though I use it often, I want to use my own jokes and stuff. Though, of course, I will use the occasional TFS reference/joke.**

**So as for when the next chapter comes out. I don't know, for it took me a while to get my groove back to write this chapter. That means that I could not figure out how to write the chapter, and the next chapters should be easier, but I still might have trouble.**

**If you still what something to read that I write, don't forget my other stories, which I can write much easier at the moment. Such stories include the what if spin-off to this story, New Kira New World, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Star Brand Destiny!**

**I will get the next chapter out for this story as soon as I can, but who can tell with burnout. I mean, I did get forty chapters out really fast. Faster than I thought I would have gotten them out.**

**Honestly, I never knew I was able to get this story out as fast as I did being weekly, but now it's going to slow down a bit. Finally, I've meant to say this the past couple of chapters, but I keep forgetting.**

**Thanks for over one hundred favorites! I never thought that my story would get this popular, but it did! Sure it may not be the best story out there, but even so, I am happy that so many people enjoy it!**

**As always, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will see you guys next chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Vegeta's Pride**

_Last Time Sekai and the rest of the demons have arrived on Earth and were met by the Z Fighters accompanied by Jason and Elias. While Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin focus on removing a device that would consume the energy of the solar system, the remaining five fighters split into pairs to fight the demons._

_Not long after the battle began, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin successfully removed the device while Piccolo defeats the demon Zela! How will the others fair against the demons, and will they succeed in killing them, or will they fail? Find out Now!_

* * *

Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, was known for his pride. But ever since he first arrived on the planet Earth, he has taken constant blows to his pride. First, it was his defeat by Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters.

Then it was on Namek when Frieza took him out as he cried, "like a little bitch." **-Frieza Age 762. **He was bested once again by Android 18 and Cell and finally surpassed by Saiyans that should have been below him.

Goku, Gohan, and especially Jason have all surpassed Vegeta in one way or another. Vegeta tried and tried again to catch up, but he couldn't catch up with them in power. However, each and every time, Vegeta has managed to pick himself back up after having a tantrum.

No matter how many hits his pride may take, he will always keep it. His Saiyan Pride was what defined him to abandon his pride would be a worse disgrace than death. But he continued to question why he could not do what Gohan and Jason had done and ascend.

It would be the first step in closing the gap, and Vegeta was determined to take it. Though to this day, he had yet to accomplish that, and he didn't know why. Little did he know all it would take was one little push. The key was is Saiyan Pride.

* * *

Vegeta flew around a small island chasing down the demon known as Daro, unable to get close to the demon even in Super Saiyan. The Saiyan Prince growled as he continued the chase begging to grow irritated that he could not attack the demon in tattered red clothing.

He fired several beams at the demon, but Daro managed to dodge each and every time. Eventually, as if to mess with Vegeta, Daro stopped abruptly and flicked Vegeta's head before flying off once more.

"Is running all you can do!?" Vegeta questioned in anger.

"No, but it's fun seeing you get all angry." Daro laughed as he dodged several more beams fired by Vegeta.

"Don't mock me!" Vegeta demanded as he sped up.

Vegeta managed to catch up with Daro and threw a punch at him, but it was a red herring as the demon flipped over and kicked Vegeta in the back towards the ground. The Saiyan Prince was planted into the ground creating a large crater as Daro came down after him.

The demon went to strike Vegeta in the spine, but the Saiyan Prince stopped him when he turned onto his back and fired a beam at Daro's chest. His attack sent Daro into the sky as Vegeta got back up to his feet and shot back up into the sky.

When Vegeta caught up with the demon, he threw several punches at him, but Daro easily managed to dodge each one. Laughing, the demon hooked his right leg around Vegeta's left arm before kicking him in the head with his right leg.

The Saiyan Prince was sent spinning away before Daro appeared in his path and punched Vegeta in the back, sending him back. Catching back up with Vegeta, the two clashed with one another, exchanging several blows.

Vegeta put both hands together before volleying Daro's chin. The demon was sent further into the sky before Vegeta hammered him back down. But Daro didn't go downwards and stayed put as he slammed his fist into Vegeta's chest.

"Not good enough! Not good enough!" Daro laughed.

The demon proceeded to elbow Vegeta in the stomach before grabbing onto the Saiyan's leg and tossing him back towards the island. As Vegeta stopped himself, Daro appeared behind him and kicked at his head, but the Saiyan Prince managed to duck under the attack.

Vegeta then grabbed onto Daro's leg and punched the demon straight in the dick. However, the Saiyan Prince was surprised when the demon didn't react to his attack in the slightest.

"Yeah, you're going to have to hit me harder than that to make that cheap trick work." Daro boasted as he shook off Vegeta.

Daro proceeded to grab onto Vegeta's head and fly down to the island below, dragging him against the ground. Soon after, Vegeta managed to break free of Daro's grip by blasting a large beam in the ground launching the two upwards.

As they flew back into the sky, Vegeta flipped over and kicked Daro away. The Saiyan Prince proceeded to fire a hail of Ki at the demon who crossed his arms to defend himself. When the blasts hit, and the dust disappeared, the demon was no worse for wear as he smirked at the Saiyan.

"What's wrong, don't tell me that's all you've got!" Daro teased, angering Vegeta.

Every time the demon opened his mouth, he did so to either tease, make fun, or do some other combination to anger the Saiyan. It almost made him miss Nappa, almost. Vegeta tossed those thoughts aside as he reengaged the demon, the two clashing once more.

As they classed, they engaged in a cross counter, both landing blows to each other's head. However, Daro's punch overpowered Vegeta and launched the Saiyan through the clouds. When Vegeta managed to stop himself, he just barely had enough time to sense Daro coming in for a follow-up attack.

The Saiyan prince just managed to dodge the attack, moving himself to the left of Daro's punch before blasting him away with a shockwave. Vegeta then proceeded to fire a Galick Gun at the demon, and when the purple beam hit him, he was sent flying away.

When he caught up with the demon, he went to attack him only for the demon to grab his arm and throw him into the ocean. Daro quickly followed and appeared next to Vegeta to punch him in the chest sending him back towards the island.

As he laughed, Daro chased after Vegeta, who waited for him on the island. Vegeta crossed his arms to defend himself from Daro's attack, and as it connected, it did little to help him. He was sent skidding across the ground before he flew up to the sky to avoid Daro's follow up.

The two attacked one another relentlessly as Vegeta refused to back down from the fight. Vegeta was using all he had to keep up with the demon, but it seemed that no matter what, Daro was just a step ahead of him.

"_Damn, what is this?" _Vegeta questioned.

As the battle went on, Vegeta could tell that Daro was holding back his strength at the moment. With his years of battle experience, it was simple to see such a thing for Vegeta, and the very fact enraged him.

"Don't you dare insult me by holding back!" Vegeta demanded as he charged at Daro.

"Oh, really? I didn't think you would find out, but if you insist, I am happy to oblige!" Daro replied as he powered up.

The demon immediately overpowered Vegeta as he savagely beat the prince down. Vegeta was at Daro's mercy at the moment as the demon relentlessly attacked Vegeta, who was unable to fight back.

"Is this all the great Saiyan race has to offer? I'm disappointed!" Daro insulted as he blasted Vegeta with several blasts of Ki.

"_Damn, Super Saiyan isn't good enough!" _Vegeta cursed.

"_Why can't I gain the same strength as Gohan and Arrow, dammit?" _Vegeta questioned.

The blasts tore apart his armor as Vegeta was sent into the island's volcano. As he floated in the volcano over the magma below, he narrowly dodged the follow-up attack by Daro. Having successfully dodged the attack, Vegeta hammered into Daro's back, sending him into the wall.

As the impact of the attack shook the volcano, several debris fell into the magma below. Daro quickly freed himself from the wall and spun around to backhand Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince blocked the attack but was still thrown away.

Vegeta was sent upwards on the adjacent wall sending more debris into the magma below. Before he could recover, Daro dashed towards him, planting his fist into the prince's stomach. As Vegeta spat out spit, Daro grabbed onto his head and threw him towards the magma below.

Before he hit the hot magma, Vegeta fired a large beam that managed to push back up. With the extra speed from his beam, Vegeta managed to pay back Daro for the attack on his stomach with one of his own sending Daro into the top of the volcano.

The impact caused the entire top of the volcano to collapse and spill into the insides. Vegeta flew around the falling rock as he sensed for Daro. The demon showed himself when he kicked Vegeta right in the face.

The Saiyan Prince was sent flying down as pressure built up in the volcano. Vegeta managed to jump off a falling rock to prevent himself from falling into the magma. But before he could attack Daro again, the volcano shook violently, indicating that it was about to explode.

Thinking quickly, Vegeta blasted a hole in the volcano's wall to avoid the eruption as it engulfed a surprised Daro, who wasn't familiar with such an occurrence. The demon was sent into the sky as his entire body was burned but not significantly damaged.

"Son of a…that shit was hot!" Daro complained as if the magma was nothing more than a shower that was too hot.

"That was no fun!" Daro added.

"That's the least of your worries." Vegeta declared as he flew behind the demon.

"Big Bang…Attack!" Vegeta yelled as he fired the massive blast at Daro.

The demon was sent flying down back to the island, skidding down the volcano and the main island until he was sent into the water. Quickly flying down to land and charged Ki into his hands.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted as he fired his yellow beam.

However, his attack was short-lived as it was consumed by a stronger red beam that sent Vegeta through the volcano. The Saiyan Prince didn't have time to breathe or even question what had happened until Daro appeared above him and rained fire upon Vegeta.

Daro laughed maniacally as the island exploded below. When he was done, the island was nothing more than a smoking island that was slowly filling with lava. However, the Saiyan Prince was not down for the count as he appeared behind Daro and chopped both sides of his head.

"I'm not done yet!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked Daro away. Vegeta himself was bruised and bloodied but still had the energy to continue fighting.

He fired several blasts of Ki, of which Daro either swatted away or dodged easily. Seeing that Ki was ineffective at that range, Vegeta had no choice but to get closer to the demon. The Saiyan Prince dashed at the demon who ducked under his initial attack.

However, Vegeta managed to flip backward and, using both feet, stomped Daro downward. The demon fell towards the island but stopped his momentum with ease. But as soon as he did, Vegeta appeared next to him and kicked him towards the ocean.

He didn't stop there as the Saiyan Prince beat the demon relentlessly using all the strength he could muster. Vegeta was stopped short when Daro caught his fits and elbowed Vegeta in the head, sending him flying away.

"I'll admit you may not be as strong as me. You are very stubborn, and that makes breaking you even more fun!" Daro smirked as he charged at Vegeta.

"SO FIGHT ME MORE AND ALLOW ME TO HAVE FUN!" Daro demanded.

The two clashed several times in the sky as the lava below them quickly cooled due to exposure to the ocean. However, as the battle went on, it was clear who was stronger as Daro continuously battered Vegeta.

Quickly Vegeta let out a shockwave that sent Daro away before appearing above him and hammering the demon down to the ground. Though Vegeta could transform into a Super Saiyan Grade 2, he refused to.

After seeing what Goku, Gohan, and Jason had down with Super Saiyan and how both Gohan and Jason had transcended Super Saiyan, Vegeta refused to be left behind. If they could do it, then he could to though Vegeta had yet to do so.

"_Soon, I will ascend I will not be left behind!" _Vegeta thought as he watched the black smoke and steam that rose from the former island that was now cooling lava below.

Suddenly several beams were fired from below as Vegeta weaved his way through them. Since Daro could not sense energy, it was near impossible to know where Vegeta was above him. In the end, he decided to fly back up to engage Vegeta.

As he flew back up, he was blindsided by Vegeta blindsided him from the smoke landing a swift blow to Daro's face. He continued to do so as Daro was unable to predict where Vegeta would come from.

But it didn't last for long as the next time Vegeta attacked, Daro managed to grab onto him before he flew away. Smirking Daro relentlessly attacked Vegeta in retaliation for what he did, tearing apart the rest of his armor, leaving only the blue under clothing below.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Saiyan!" Daro laughed as he grabbed onto Vegeta's head and hurled him into the ocean.

"Come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! Fight me more. Do better! Let me see your face when even when you tried your hardest that you lost!" Daro demanded.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Vegeta shouted as he stormed towards Daro.

The demon simply dodged and kicked Vegeta in the gut before chopping the Saiyan Prince in the back of the neck. While laughing like a true psychopath, Daro attacked Vegeta sending him flying around like he was playing one big game of pinball.

"So much for the mighty Saiyan race!" Daro cackled as he volleyed Vegeta back into the air.

"Now then, eat this! Crimson Reaper!" Daro shouted as red claws made of energy appeared on his hands.

He charged at the Saiyan Prince, ready to tear him apart, but Vegeta was having none of it. Vegeta managed to grab onto Daro's arm and knee the demon in the face. Power up as much power as he could before blasting the demon away.

"I will not be outdone!" Vegeta hissed as he breathed heavily.

Daro had to be just as strong or maybe a little stronger than Cell was when he came back from death. At his current level, there was nothing he could do, and it angered Vegeta to no end. But he had no time to focus on such thoughts as Daro came charging back at him.

The Saiyan Prince was on the defensive once more as he was forced to avoid the claws on Daro's fingers. However, Daro still managed to slice up Vegeta pretty well, cutting up his arms, legs, and chest.

Vegeta managed to keep going, but he was slowing down as he soon found himself unable to block Daro's attacks. Eventually, Daro overcame Vegeta as he laughed maniacally, cutting up Vegeta.

Soon he even stabbed Vegeta in the stomach before spinning around and chopping him towards the cooling rock below. The Saiyan Prince made a large crater in the newly formed rock that soon grew larger as Daro landed on top of his, bashing Vegeta's face.

"You'll have to do better than just spewing words that you can't back up," Daro smirked as he grabbed onto Vegeta's neck and lifted him up.

"Come on, beg me. Beg me for mercy, mercy that I will not give." Daro demanded as he pulled Vegeta in closer with a sinister grin on his face.

"Never to do something as shameful as that will sully my pride." Vegeta refused.

"Pride? What would a lower being like yourself need pride for?" Daro questioned.

"Don't tell me you run your whole life on something like pride?! That's rich, too good! I can't tell you how sad that is. This is hilarious!" Daro laughed an agitated Vegeta.

"What is pride worth when it is so easily stomped out by someone who is stronger than you?" Daro questioned as he pulled Vegeta closer.

"Have fun dying, knowing that your pride was worth nothing." Daro goaded as he prepared to kill Vegeta.

"_No, it can't end like this!" _Vegeta thought as time slowed down.

"_I can't die like this by this oaf's hands!" _Vegeta knew

"_I have yet to surpass Kakarot, Gohan, and Arrow!" _Vegeta thought.

"_Why is it that I am always left behind? They have continued getting stronger while I am stuck in this damn rut!" _Vegeta continued as he thought about all the times he was left behind in power.

First, it was Goku on Namek when his fellow Saiyan defeated Frieza. Then it was the androids, Cell, Gohan, Arrow, and even Piccolo for a short while before he trained in the time chamber. But why was it that he, the prince, was always left behind.

"_I am Saiyan Royalty, and I can't allow this to happen! I will not allow myself to lose, and I won't be left behind!" _Vegeta thought.

"_I will not let this demon kill me and mock my pride, and I will get stronger! I am Prince Vegeta, and I will surpass both Kakarot and Arrow!" _Vegeta thought as kicked Daro in the gut.

"I will not lose to you!" Vegeta hissed as he was freed from Daro's hand.

"You can laugh all you want…"

"…mock the Saiyan race…"

"…But how dare you mock THE PRIDE OF PRINCE VEGETA!" Vegeta shouted as his energy surged and increased as lightning surrounded his body. The newly formed ground erupted as lava shot out from below as Vegeta finally obtained Super Saiyan 2.

"_This is only the first step, for I will get even stronger than this and surpass both Kakarot and Arrow!"_ Vegeta thought as he inspected himself.

"Now, I'll show you the true power of the Saiyan race!" Vegeta declared as he planted his fist into Daro's gut.

Unlike before, this attack actually did some damage to Daro, who coughed up blood. Daro was so shocked at the sudden power increase that he was unprepared for Vegeta's next attack as the Saiyan Prince kicked him in the head.

The demon was sent flying through several pillars of lava before landing in the ocean. Before he could recover, Vegeta appeared above him and grabbed onto the demon's head and dragged him under the water.

Daro's head was planted into the ocean floor before Vegeta blew up the entire area with a burst of his energy. Then with one strong punch, Vegeta launched Daro into the sky and fired a large blast causing a large explosion.

"Okay…I'll admit…that was good." Daro began as he breathed heavily from the damage he had just taken.

"But this fight is far from over!" Daro declared as he surged with energy.

"I couldn't agree more with this power. I shall teach you first hand what happens when you insult a Saiyans pride!" Vegeta hissed as he charged at Daro.

The two collided as a large shockwave dispersing the clouds that surrounded them. Vegeta was first to act as he grabbed onto Daro's head and headbutted the demon. He then proceeded to relentlessly attack Daro hitting him everywhere he could.

Daro soon managed to escape Vegeta's assault and aimed for the Saiyan's gut. However, Vegeta caught Daro's fist and kneed the demon in the face. The Saiyan Prince had gained control in the fight as his sudden transformation into Super Saiyan 2 has given him the power to overpower him.

"No! No! No! This isn't fun! You're supposed to be at my mercy, begging!" Daro shouted as the veins on his head started to become more prominent.

"Sorry, but it's you who will be begging for mercy in the end!" Vegeta declared as he fired a Big Bang Attack.

The demon quickly dodged the attack before charging at Vegeta with energy gathered in his left fist. When he threw his punch, Vegeta managed to move out of the way before kicking Daro in the chin.

Quickly recovering, Daro joined his hands and hammered down onto Vegeta's head. Not moving an inch, Vegeta swatted Daro's arms away then proceeded to plant his fist into the demon's gut. Opening his fist, he fired a small blast burning the demon's stomach.

This didn't stop Daro from attacking Vegeta once more as he axed down with both hands on Vegeta's shoulders. The Saiyan Prince was sent downwards towards the water below, but Vegeta managed to stop himself just before he hit the water.

Both then proceeded to fire hails of Ki at one another, causing the air around them to be filled with explosions. Vegeta shot upwards as the smoke hid his presence, managing to take Daro by surprise.

He slammed his knee into Daro's chest before flipping around and kicking the demon in the back. Vegeta continued to use the smoke as cover as he attacked Daro again and again before the demon blew the smoke away with a strong shockwave.

Now able to see Vegeta clearly, Daro countered, blocking the Saiyan's attack before landing one of his own on Vegeta's face. Pushing past the pain, Vegeta returned the attack in full as the two clashed over and over.

As the battle continued, Vegeta noticed that he was becoming sluggish. He didn't think it was exhaustion since he had even more energy then he had ever had before. Only then did he realize he was still bleeding from his wounds profusely.

Ever since Daro had cut him up, he must have been bleeding from these wounds. Even a Saiyan could die of blood loss, and if it continued, that wouldn't be good, so Vegeta closed as many of the wounds as possible by burning them closed.

After he was done, he spat out some blood before reengaging the demon. Vegeta threw a punch straight at Daro's head, but the demon managed to duck under and uppercut Vegeta in the chin. Without flinching, Vegeta brought his head down and headbutted Daro.

He then fired a Final Flash point-blank on Daro, splitting the ocean as it sent the demon flying. Following after him, Vegeta continued to punch Daro further and further. The Saiyan Prince knew that he had to end this sooner rather than later before he passed out due to blood loss.

Daro eventually was fed up and blocked Vegeta's next attack as he became more agitated. The demon managed to grab onto Vegeta's head and hurl him into the ocean. Upon reaching the floor, Vegeta pushed himself out of the way as Daro came down and hit the floor.

The ocean floor cracked and shattered from his attack allowing magma to seep into the area around them. Vegeta fired a beam at Daro, but the demon swatted the attack away. He proceeded to make his way through the molten rock that came around them towards Vegeta.

When the demon finally made his way to the Saiyan Prince, he attempted to kick him, but Vegeta managed to duck under. As he ducked, Vegeta grabbed onto Daro's leg and spun him through several spots of molten rock before tossing him towards the surface.

No sooner did Daro breach the surface did Vegeta to both catch up with the demon and be able to breathe once more. Daro recovered quickly as Vegeta swung a leg towards his head, so in turn, Daro countered with a kick of his own as the two attacks collided.

But Daro managed to overpower Vegeta as the blood loss was getting to the Saiyan. Taking this chance, Daro attacked Vegeta relentlessly, of which the Saiyan Prince could only block half. Daro continued his assault as he fired a massive beam at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince managed to divert the attack into space before landing a swift blow on Daro's face. Vegeta then kicked Daro away with both of his feet. Though the demon didn't get far, it managed to annoy the demon.

"Why do you still persist, dammit?! Why won't you just die?!" Daro questioned.

"Don't make me repeat myself like a broken record! To do so would sully my Saiyan Pride!" Vegeta responded.

It was time! Vegeta had to end this now as he felt his consciousness drift due to the blood loss. The Saiyan Prince let out a strong shockwave to disorientate Daro before body slamming him and pushing him far away until they reached land.

The demon was thrown into the beach, crashing to sand and eventually dirt as Vegeta came and slammed his fist into the demon's stomach. Daro quickly pushed Vegeta off of him. Once Vegeta was high in the sky, Daro fired a large red beam at the Saiyan Prince.

"DIE!" Daro demanded as the beam approached Vegeta.

"I refuse," Vegeta replied as he held one hand out with three fingertips out.

"Final Impact!" Vegeta shouted as he fired the blast that split Daro's beam in two.

The demon, for the first time in his life, felt fear as Vegeta's attack inched closer and closer. Feeling fear for the first time froze the demon in place as the attack hit him. As his body disintegrated from the energy, all Daro could do was scream in pain as he died.

"That was for mocking the Saiyan race and their pride." Vegeta hissed as he fell to the ground.

"_Damn, I lost too much blood. I'm losing consciousness." _Vegeta cursed as his vision became blurry.

"Senzu Bean!" Krillin yelled as the green bean hit Vegeta's cheek.

"Ima, kill him," Vegeta growled as he picked up the bean and ate it.

"Good to see you won, Vegeta. Let's hope the other's fair just as well." Krillin smiled as he landed next to Vegeta.

"So did you have to throw the bean if you were going to land?" Vegeta questioned, giving Krillin a threatening glare.

"Sorry, I thought it would get to you faster that way." Krillin apologized.

"Whatever, where are the other two?" Vegeta asked.

"We split up to divide the Senzu Beans better just in case," Krillin answered.

"Fine now, let's find the head demon." Vegeta insisted.

"Wait, but Jason already has that covered," Krillin argued.

"I don't care if he's not done yet, then I will fight this World Eater myself!" Vegeta declared.

"What makes you think you can do that?!" Krillin questioned.

"Nothing, but I'm not going to wait here! I will go and get a turn if possible!" Vegeta replied as he shot off in the sky.

"Same old Vegeta." Krillen sighed.

"_You better not fail, Arrow, because if you do, everyone dies, and I will never forgive you!" _Vegeta thought as he flew off to where he sensed Jason's fight.

* * *

_Vegeta has defeated the demon known as Daro, but three still remain. Will our heroes manage to defeat them, or is Earth doomed? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had a hard time writing it. The thing is, with this arc, I want to try to have it one fight per chapter. Since I try to make sure fights don't just repeat themselves over and over, so it took me a while to write this.**

**Plus, I try to aim for at least 5,000 per chapter, and it took me time to get the fight to that long without adding filler. There is also the point that I don't want it to be too long in between chapters, so that's why I decided to make it one fight per chapter.**

**I also, like I said last chapter reformatted the entire story up to chapter 40 along with my other stories to fix all grammar errors the program I have could find. Seeing as this story alone has over 330 thousand words prior to this chapter, that took a while.**

**Anyway, I hope I made Vegeta turning Super Saiyan 2 for the first time good. I think I did the best I could with what I set up, and we all know how Vegeta feels about being left behind.**

**So the egging on from Daro and the insults made him angry enough to cause the transformation. Honestly, I wanted to make the part of the fight where Vegeta wasn't in Super Saiyan 2 longer; however, I couldn't do so without getting repetitive and just overall bad.**

**Also, I know Vegeta's Final Impact is supposed to be exclusive or only has been used when he was Majin Vegeta, but I decided to use it here. I liked the attack, so I thought, why not right, so I used it.**

**I also want to point out a few recent reviews I can't help but laugh at personally. For some reason, people are now just complaining or showing complaints about how Jason is super weak for a Saiyan at the beginning of the story, and I find that so stupid.**

**I mean, yeah, I can't make him OP at the start because it would be boring, at least in my mind. I tried to make it a little slow build before he finally got Zenkai's, which he used a lot of during time skips to get as strong as he is now.**

**It's dumb because sure I could make a story where the Saiyan character is super OP and just laughs at all the weaklings on Remnant, but that's basically almost all crossovers with Oc and main Dragon Ball characters.**

**I'm not complaining about this; I just wanted to say how funny I found it was to me and have a little laugh about it here :D. Plus, just to add, Goku didn't bitch slap everyone at the begging of Dragon Ball either he had trouble with some people, so again, I found those complaints dumb and funny.**

**Okay, I'm done making fun of those reviews. I can't believe, though, that in one month, it will be officially one year since this story came out. It does not feel that long to be honest, but I have been enjoying the hell out of working on this and all of my other stories.**

**Finally, about the What-If spin-off, I've been busy with the writing of this chapter and chapters of other stories along with the reformatting, so I will get that done and out as soon as I can.**

**As always, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will see you guys next time!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The Power of the Final Tuffle**

_Last Time Vegeta went head to head against the demon known as Daro! At first, Vegeta was completely at the demon's mercy, unable to deal damage until his very pride was insulted. Vegeta's rage finally allowed him to ascend to Super Saiyan 2, turning the battle in his favor. After a hard-fought battle, Vegeta killed Daro, meaning three of the five demons remain. Will our heroes be able to win against the demon threat? Find out Now!_

* * *

Elias dodged a beam fired by Jarze before returning fire himself. The last Tuffle was currently in his True Tuffle form and was having a hard time with the second in command. His power wasn't good enough against the demon who seemed to be just a bit stronger than he was.

If the Tuffle had to guess his opponent's power, he would have to describe it as above how strong Jason was in Super Saiyan 2. For his own power, he was also above Jason in Super Saiyan 2; however, he was still under the power that Jarze held.

Crossing his arms, he blocked a punch by Jarze, kicking up sand from the desert below them. The two fighters were currently battling above endless dessert that would kick up with every clash. Elias would use this sand to blind his opponent from time to time; however, Jarze was not one to fall for such a trick.

The two clashed blows creating a large cloud of sand around them. Jarze grabbed onto Elias's fist before pulling him in to knee the Tuffle in the head. Spinning from the recoil, Elias recovered just in time to avoid a kick from Jarze.

"Nicely done. I have to admit you are an interesting fighter even if you aren't a Saiyan." Jarze complimented as he floated in front of Elias.

"Thanks, but I'm not here to talk," Elias replied as he fired several beams at Jarze.

The demon managed to avoid each attack, but it soon didn't matter as Elias charged right at him and slammed his knee into his gut. Jarze countered by elbowing Elias in the face before grabbing onto his knee and tossing him into the sand below.

Elias quickly gained his bearings and flew horizontally to avoid a large beam fired by Jarze. Once he got a good distance away, he flew back into the air to re-engage Jarze. However, once he reached altitude, the demon was nowhere to be seen.

Extending his energy sense, he had barely enough time to react to Jarze's attack when he found him. It seems that Jarze had flown into the upper atmosphere and was shooting down at the Tuffle like a comet.

The last Tuffle managed to dodge Jarze's attack as the demon stopped himself just at level with Elias. The two then clashed as Elias kicked at Jarze's head, but the demon caught the kicked and attempted to break it.

However, Elias managed to stop him by spinning around and kicking Jarze away with his other leg. Jarze responded by firing a large blast at Elias, who knocked it into the sky. The two then charged and collided, both trying to push the other away.

The demon second in command head-butted Elias before firing point-blank into Elias's stomach. As Elias flew away due to the blast, Jarze caught up with Elias continuing to punch him further and further away.

But before he could get too many punches in, Elias caught his fist and threw Jarze into the sky. Elias proceeded to fire a Kaiser Flash at the demon, creating a large explosion in the sky. But that did not stop the demon as he appeared behind Elias, throwing a kick at his back.

However, Elias sensed it and hooked his arm around his leg, pinning it before spinning around and throwing him to the ground. Jarze stopped himself just before he hit the ground and shot back up, carrying a pillar of sand with him.

Holding an orb of energy, Elias was prepared for Jarze's attack as he went to strike the demon with the impending blast. But Jarze was prepared as he grabbed onto the orb and canceled it out before grabbing onto Elias's hand.

Jarze then used his free hand to grab onto Elias's head before pulling it into his knee. As Elias recoiled from the pain, Jarze battered him with several punches all over his body, not giving Elias any chance to recover.

In the end, Elias released a strong burst of energy to push Jarze away from him. Though it didn't send him far, Elias was free from his attack and proceeded to slam his fist into Jarze's chest. The two proceeded to clash as they attacked one another.

With every attack, one of them did the other countered matching up. Before long, the two separated and flew back before Elias had an idea. If he couldn't defeat Jarze with brute force, then he would need to get smart with it.

The last Tuffle shot down towards the desert below and fired a blast, causing a colossal sand cloud to fill the sky. Staring at the cloud unamused at such an old tactic, Jarze flew down and released a shockwave to disperse the cloud.

"Something like that won't work." Jarze coldly stated as he looked around for Elias.

However, much to his surprise, he could not see the Tuffle warrior. Elias had seemingly disappeared from sight, and since Jarze couldn't sense energy like Sekai, he couldn't find him. But soon, he found his answer when the ground below exploded.

Several beams fired up into the sky before converging onto Jarze, who could only cross his arms as the beams hit him. The attack created a large explosion that shook the area dispersing large amounts of sand, exposing Elias beneath the sand.

Once the smoke cleared, revealing Jarze with light scrapes and bruises and before he could spot Elias, the Tuffle dug himself deeper into the ground. The demon knew that Elias was underground, so if he didn't know where Elias was, then he would destroy everything in a ten-mile radius to be safe.

Raising both of his hands, Jarze created a large ball of Ki above his head before proceeding to fly higher and higher into the Earth's atmosphere. Once he was at the perfect level, Jarze went to throw the ball down, but he was caught off guard by what happened next.

Elias had launched out of the ground and planted his fist into Jarze's stomach, preventing him from throwing the attack. Before Jarze could do anything against Elias, the Tuffle flew down and fired a Torrential Flash, shoving the demon into his own attack.

The second Jarze hit the ball, it exploded with a violent fury that sent Elias flying back towards the ground. Elias hit the sand, rolling around for a bit before stopping to look up where the explosion was.

As the smoke cleared, Elias knew that such power that Jarze put in the attack would have to have hurt him but not take him out entirely. No, in fact, he was certain that Jarze had survived and that he couldn't let his guard down for a minute.

His suspicions were proven true when Jarze appeared before him with his clothes, what little he had, were tattered and torn, and his body badly beaten. The demon stared down the Tuffle, but his expression didn't show anger but amusement.

"Interesting. That trick you pulled was clever. It's very rare that I find someone who thinks of tactics like that." Jarze smirked.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret. I am not like my fellow demons. I have a little special ability. The more I feel pain, whether it be physical or emotional, my strength grows exponentially." Jarze began shocking Elias.

"So that little beating you gave me gives me an edge in this fight." Jarze finished as his muscles grew larger to that comparable to a super bodybuilder.

Jarze then proceeded to punch at Elias, who went to block the attack, but it was far stronger than any other attack Jarze had thrown at him before. The last Tuffle was sent flying from the attack going so far that he reached the desert's edge and landed inside a city.

Elias got up and saw that a crowd began to form around where he had landed. Knowing that Jarze couldn't be too far behind, he fired a blast to just scrape a building to scare off everyone who had gathered.

Taking a quick look around, Elias wanted to get a good look at the city to determine how many people were there. He did note how cities looked on Earth, and for some reason, it all felt. Round.

Suddenly Jarze appeared before him, still hulked out, and fired a blast at Elias. The Tuffle had to deflect it into the sky since there was no other place to deflect it. But having to deflect the attack left him open to another attack as Jarze slammed his fist into Elias's stomach.

He was sent through several buildings, barely missing several people, and landing in a tunneled road hitting the back of a car and causing traffic to entirely stop. Several people got out of their cars to yell at Elias as he got up and grabbed onto a person's car in lifted it up.

"Run now," Elias stated as he crushed the front part scaring all the humans away.

"_I really hope I don't have to keep doing that." _Elias thought as he prepared for Jarze's next attack.

It finally came when the demon crashed through the glass ceiling and threw a kick Elias's way. Elias had to use all of his strength to block the attack, stopping it just short of his head. The Tuffle attempted to fire a blast point-blank, but Jarze stopped him by grabbing his arm and pointing it away.

Elias had to stop his attack, so no collateral damage came from it as Jarze palmed him into several cars down the tunnel. Eventually, the cars pilled up and stopped Elias's momentum, but before he could even get up, Jarze dropped down and kicked him through the floor.

The Tuffle fell from the tunneled road and hit the ground below. As he laid there, Jarze proceeded to fire a rain of Ki upon him. Once Jarze was done, and the explosions from the attack ceased, the ground below was devastated.

The attack created a large crater in which Elias laid in the middle, battered and bruised from the attack. He quickly got up and jumped away to avoid Jarze's next attack as the demon landed in front of him.

Elias fired a Kaiser Flash of which Jarze managed to power through. Once Jarze got to Elias, he grabbed onto his head and threw Elias through a building. When he went through the building, Elias was hurled out of the city before he managed to stop himself.

Before he could even catch his breath, Jarze caught up with him and attempted to uppercut him. But Elias managed to move out of the way just in time to avoid Jarze's attack. Elias then spun around and kicked Jarze in the side of his head.

The attack didn't faze the demon as he took it easily and joined his hands and slammed them into Elias's stomach. Elias was sent back into the city, going through another tunnel road and being implanted into a building.

He got himself out of the building and flew up to avoid Jarze's attack as the demon's fist went through the building's wall. The demon smirked as he fired a blast through the building, causing the building to begin to fall over.

Elias had no choice but to hold it up, which in of itself was no problem, but he had to also be wary of Jarze. However, he didn't get attacked by Jarze directly. Instead, the demon opted to fly to the other side of the building and push it down on Elias.

"_Guess he isn't the second in command of demons for nothing! This is sadistic." _Elias thought as Jarze laughed at his struggle.

Soon Jarze put more power into his push putting Elias and the building closer and closer to the ground. As this happened, Elias could see the humans falling and lying on the glass in front of him, which threatened to break at any moment.

He had to come up with an idea fast, or else he would be crushed by the building, and the people within will most likely die. As Dende explained, with the Dragon Balls being inert, there would be no way to bring them back for a while.

"_I'm still not going to let that happen. I can't just let an Ex Machina fix the problem of a bunch of people dying on my watch!" _Elias determined.

Elias put his plan into action with his resolve set as he slowly took his left hand away from the building and aimed a finger at Jarze. He charged as much energy as he could in his pointer finger and proceeded to fire a small beam through the building and through Jarze's stomach.

Jarze coughed up blood as he was pushed away from the building covering up his wound. Now that Jarze wasn't pushing against the building, Elias was able to place it down gently and get everyone out safely.

Though he was happy that the people inside were okay, he was worried about the fight going forward. As Jarze explained, the more pain he was in, the stronger he got. A double-edged sword for sure, but it could still basically guarantee victory for him.

His worries were proven true when Jarze broke through the building's topside and hit the ground, looking at Elias through a window. The demon was now a little taller and even more muscular, and before he could even react, Jarze let out a surge of energy that eviscerated the area.

Thankfully everyone had cleared the area affected, and Elias managed to avoid too much damage by flying away. When he flew up, he saw a clear crater in the city that looked as if it had touched the sun itself.

Thankfully it seemed Jarze concentrated the energy there in hopes of killing Elias, so the rest of the city was spared. However, Elias could see that the people were evacuating from the city, which was good, but Elias was going to try and turn the fight away from the city.

But it seemed the demon wasn't going to let that happen as he appeared behind Elias and kicked him back into the city. Elias crashed into several buildings before landing on the roof of a house. Acting quickly, Elias got to his feet and bet backward to avoid a kick by Jarze.

When Jarze landed, Elias proceeded to sweep him off his legs, then flipped over and kicked him into the house. He didn't want to damage the city, but if Jarze was going to keep them here, he had no choice.

Besides, they could always rebuild after all humans were resilient and wouldn't let something like this put them down. For the most part, at least. Elias shot into the sky as Jarze burst through the roof of the home to follow.

For the moment, Elias had decided to run away for a moment to think of a plan. At the moment, Jarze now easily dwarfed him in power, and only Jason could take him out with no problem. But Elias was far from his power now, unlike when the fight first started.

Sadly he didn't get too much time to think as Jarze caught his leg and hurled him into a street. Before Elias could pick himself back up, and planted his foot on Elias's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"You've been an interesting fight. Not many can survive this long when I'm powered up as such." Jarze complimented as he pressed down harder.

"This just makes the whole trip more worthwhile," Jarze smirked as Elias attempted to lift his leg off of him.

"What is the point of all of this? Why are you and the other's even here?" Elias questioned.

"Because why not?" Jarze replied.

"Us demons are a violent and dark race that makes those Saiyans look like saints. But since our realm has only the Grimm and us there, I think you can imagine what can happen." Jarze began.

"Fights, wars, and genocide are commonplace before a king was named, and a sort of peace came about. Though even so, the damage was done for my realm." Jarze continued.

"It's dying, and all the life energy is diminishing, meaning that eventually, we'll just cease to be. But this universe, as well as many others, are filled with it. So when a chance to come in and take some for ourselves comes well, we'll just have to take it." Jarze explained.

"Plus, it's in our nature to destroy, so it's a win-win. Fighting extraordinary fighters such as yourself makes everything worth it." Jarze smiled.

"Don't think for a second that the people of this planet will let that happen. I'm sure they already pulled that device out of the ground." Elias replied.

"Even if they did, it wouldn't matter," Jarze stated.

"How so?" Elias asked.

"Because we aren't stupid, we brought more than just one. If they take one out, we'll put two more onto this planet." Jarze explained.

"What of the innocent people you'll kill when you do this?" Elias questioned.

"Not my problem. All I care about is doing what's best for me. If that means playing as the right-hand man to the Prince of the Demon Realm, I'll do it. If it means wiping out all life in a universe, I will do it. If it benefits me in my life, I will do it. Plus, it's fun." Jarze answered.

"So if you had to kill your very own comrade because it would benefit you, would you do it?" Elias asked.

"Without hesitation," Jarze smirked.

"You are a monster!" Elias hissed, disgusted at the demon who pressed his foot upon his chest.

"I won't deny it, but so is every other demon. If anything, you're lucky that I am here. Otherwise, many would enslave the people of this universe and create an empire over you. If anything, what we're doing here is a mercy." Jarze replied as he pressed down harder.

Elias screamed as the pain he felt in his chest increased to the point where he felt two of his ribs break. He felt like he was going to blackout, spelling certain doom for him. However, the last Tuffle wasn't going to give up that easy because he couldn't allow the Tuffle race to end like this.

He had too much to live for, and if he, the last survivor of the Tuffle race, died like this by the hand or foot of this demon. It would be a besmirch on the Tuffle name. To survive, the Saiyans slaughter of his people just to die from another monster attempting to strip people of their home.

Elias had the memories of Talon, and seeing the pain that had befallen his fellow Tuffles, he wouldn't want that for anyone. So it wasn't going to end like this because the Tuffle race would survive with him, and he wasn't going to let this demon hurt anyone.

With all his might, he pushed on Jarze's foot, moving it off of his chest. Soon with a burst of energy, he threw the demon off of him. Getting back up to his feet, Elias stared down Jarze breathing heavily through his own pain.

"Impressive but pointless, what more can you do in this fight? You're no Saiyan because from what I hear when they come from the brink of death, they get stronger." Jarze smirked.

"Even if I was a Saiyan, I would need to be fully healed for the power up to take effect. But I don't need to be a Saiyan to defeat you. I'm something just as great." Elias informed.

"And pray tell, what are you exactly?" Jarze inquired.

"I am Elias Plant, and I am the last of the Tuffles! So hear this demon, I will defeat you because I will not die here." Elias declared.

"Besides someones waiting for me back home," Elias stated as Amber came to his mind.

Elias had spent so much time with Amber over the past couple of years that he developed feelings for her. Though he has yet to tell her how he felt he wanted to and refused to die before he did.

"_If…no when I survive this, I will tell her." _Elias thought as he stood up straight.

"Alright then, Tuffle, just try it," Jarze smirked, knowing that there was no way Elias could close the power gap.

The demon slammed his first into Elias's stomach sending him through several buildings, causing them to collapse. Ignoring the searing pain from his broken ribs, he stopped himself saw Jarze shooting towards him like a bullet.

When he got to Elias, the Tuffle flew upwards to avoid him and fired a blast to send the demon towards the ground. Jarze didn't go far as his increased power has numbed him to most of Elias's attacks, and could withstand it.

Once he recovered, the demon shot back towards Elias, who just managed to dodge his attack. This continued for a while as Elias focused on finding the pattern in Jarze's attacks. But none could be found as Jarze finally grabbed onto Elias's head and threw him towards the ground.

As Elias hit the ground, he had to act fast and roll away from Jarze's follow up. When Jarze slammed into the ground attempting to crush Elias, but the Tuffle soon swept him off his feet. Elias attempted to attack Jarze more, but the demon was too strong and punched him away.

"_Dammit, I can't deal any damage to him, nor can I concentrate enough power to harm him. Even if I did, it would only make him stronger if it wasn't an instant kill." _Elias thought.

"_The only thing I could do is…" _Elias thought before Jarze appeared before him.

The demon kneed Elias in the chin sending him through a building before into the sky. Elias was then slammed back down straight through the top of a building to the ground floor before the building collapsed on top of him.

Jarze slowly descended to the ground, standing on top of the wreckage of the building. Since he couldn't sense energy, he had to make sure that Elias was dead. But just before he could make his move, the ground broke open, and Elias came out, slashing Jarze in the chest with a blade made of Ki in his right hand.

The blue blade cut the demon's chest, drawing blood before Elias kicked Jarze a few feet away. Jarze was confused at what had happened. He wasn't surprised that Elias was alive, but he was astonished that he could hurt him in any capacity at this point.

"I don't particularly like using this move since it was my brother's favorite, but I have no choice," Elias stated as he stared at Jarze.

He had always hated using the same techniques as his siblings since it only reminded him of their mistakes and his own. Elias also wasn't proficient enough in swordplay he could make a significant mistake.

Jarze simply smirked at the new development and resumed his assault on Elias. The Tuffle warrior blocked with his Ki Sword and parried by slashing the demon. However, while it did damage, it also served to increase Jarze's power.

Just one look at the demon saw that he was much stronger than before as he grew larger and muscles more defined, making him look more like a hulk. When Elias sensed his energy, he could tell one hit would be death.

Elias decided to ignore that and decided to focus on evading Jarze's attacks and putting more energy into his blade. But due to this, Elias was unable to cut into anything too crucial for the demon.

That didn't stop him, however as Elias kept hacking and slashing anywhere and everywhere, he could, knowing that Jarze's body had to have a breaking point. However, this seemed to be taking too much time, and Elias was running low on Ki.

Thinking quickly, Elias stabbed Jarze in his right leg before cutting at the back of his neck. Before Jarze could land a hit, he flipped over the demon and flew away. Jarze flew after Elias, who sliced at the demon's eyes, but Jarze blocked with his left hand only to lose two fingers.

In a rage, Jarze fired off several beams at Elias, who cut through or deflected each one with his sword. When Jarze finally caught up with Elias, he attempted to pierce him through, but Elias blocked with his sword burning the demon's flesh.

When Jarze reeled from the pain, Elias used the chance to stab his right shoulder before kicking him away. The demon retaliated by breaking a nearby building in half and throwing it at Elias, who used his blade to safely cut his way through the building.

As the building crashed into several others behind, the Tuffle Jarze sped towards him. He barely had enough time to dodge the attack seeing what damage it could have done as the sheer force of the attack caused a shockwave that crushed a portion of the city and a mountain.

Jarze then released a burst of Ki to send Elias into a building while destroying many others in close vicinity. He followed after Elias entering the building only to not see him there. Slowly Jarze floated through the building looking for Elias but found nothing.

Suddenly, Elias came up from behind and cut off Jarze's left arm before flying away and cutting a support beam in half. As Jarze screamed at the pain and the anger of losing his arm, he noticed that Elias had cut several more beams in half prior to the most recent.

Soon the building collapsed on Jarze as Elias watched from up high outside. Now that Jarze was down an arm, it would be somewhat easier to fight against the demon. Elias had a plan in mind for if demons worked like most living beings, then there could only be so much pain he could go through before he goes into shock.

"RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!" Jarze screamed as he blew himself out of the rubble that was on top of him.

Once again, he was much larger than he was before, standing over ten feet like a monster on steroids. The demon flew up towards Elias swinging his remaining arm at Elias, who easily dodged. It was then that Elias noticed that he had gained an advantage.

It seems that the bigger Jarze got, the slower he was as Elias now had an easier time reading his moves. But even then, it was not too easy as if he got too close, it would give the demon more opportunities to land a hit.

That being said, he occasionally shot towards the demon for a quick blitz. However, Jarze suddenly fired a large beam at Elias, who had to stop himself and block with the sword. The beam split in two due to the Ki sword, but Jarze inched his way towards Elias.

Before he got too close, Elias was forced to drop down from the sky to avoid the beam and Jarze's attack. But as he got to the ground, Jarze fell down in front of him like a comet and punched Elias.

Acting quickly, Elias blocked with the blade of his sword, cutting into Jarze's fist, lessening the force of the punch but still sending him away. The attack broke another rib and knocked the air out of his lungs, causing Elias to pause for a moment to catch his breath.

Elias looked over at Jarze, who once again was bigger but was looking more feral than usual. It seems that all the pain and energy that was going through Jarze's body was too much for his mind to take. But even with that, Elias knew that he was still dangerous.

"_His body may be on the verge of collapse, but I am no better. I'm running on fumes here as well, so I need to end this here." _Elias thought as he recreated his Ki sword.

"The last of my Ki, I need to put everything I have in this. So I guess that means no flying." Elias sighed as he focused all of his remaining energy into his blade.

The new blade was as long as his upper body, but with the energy he had to supply it, he could no sustain flight nor use it to make his body more durable. So his next attack had to be his last, or else he would die.

Elias stood yards away from Jarze, who stared at him with a wild gaze. The demon charged right at Elias, who, in turn, ran towards him. Using Jarze's missing arm to his advantage by slashing him on his bad side.

The Last Tuffle cut into Jarze's left side before jumping over the demon and cutting into his left shoulder. Jarze's body was a bloody mess and was becoming more deformed as his power grew. Finally, Elias went for the kill aiming for Jarze's neck, but the demon grabbed onto the blade with his misshaped hand.

Slowly as it cut through his hand, Jarze made his way to Elias's arm before crushing it, causing Elias to scream out in pain. As the Tuffle Warrior fell to the ground in pain, Jarze cackled above him. His energy sword disappeared as his concentration was broken with his arm.

Jarze lifted his foot to crush Elias, but Elias moved out of the way using what little strength he had. Elias slowly crawled away from Jarze, who inched towards him. There was one last hope for Elias as he returned for base form.

He had to put his trust that Jarze could succumb to shock due to everything his body had gone through. Focusing all of his energy into a ball, Elias was preparing to use it against his enemy. But Jarze soon got in front of him, stopping Elias in his tracks.

"T…is….attle….o…er." Jarze gargled, barely able to form a proper sentence.

However, unknown to him, Elias was already in place for his plan as he looked at the building behind Jarze. The energy he had in the ball was nowhere near enough to damage Jarze in the slightest, so he would resort to something else.

When he had enough energy, he fired but not at Jarze but the building that was behind him, causing the bottom to explode. The building began to fall, and before Jarze could move, Elias grabbed onto his leg with his left arm.

"You're not going anywhere," Elias stated as the building collapsed on top of the two.

As the dust settled, only rubble remained, and neither the demon nor the tuffle could be found. That is until Elias pushed himself out of the rubble, gasping for breath and looking around for Jarze.

Soon he appeared as he burst through the ground with metal beams that had punctured him through the stab wounds courtesy of Elias. Jarze limped towards Elias, his eyes vacant and empty while the only noise that could be heard where his joints breaking and the beams scratching the ground.

Elias could only watch as Jarze made his way towards him, having no energy left nor strength to escape. But once Jarze got to him, he froze and ceased to move entirely in front of him. With a quick sense of energy, Elias gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Jarze was dead, and this fight was over.

"You look like you went through hell," Tien said as he landed next to Elias.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not dead," Elias smirked as Tien handed him a Senzu Bean. Elias ate it and got up, standing next to Tien.

"So I take it you and the other's removed the pole?" Elias inquired.

"Yeah, it hurt a lot, but we got it done," Tien answered.

"Sadly, it's not the only one they've got," Elias replied.

"You're kidding?" Tien asked.

"Nope, so let's help out with the rest of them so that they don't get a chance to use it," Elias said as he retook his True Tuffle form.

"Alright, let's do this!" Elias exclaimed as he flew off with Tien following close behind.

* * *

_Two more demons remain as the Z-Fighters begin to converge with one another. However, Elias has learned that they hold more than one of the energy absorption device that would devastate the solar system! Will, our heroes, be able to stop the demons from using the devices, and will they be able to come out victorious? Find out Next Time!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I am back! I've been working with school and stuff, so it's been hard writing, not just this but also my other fics. But I've managed to get this done, and I'm very happy with how it turned out.**

**Fun fact originally, I had planned to increase the power of Elias's True Tuffle transformation, but I decided not to go that route. Since that's a staple in Dragon Ball is just to give a character a new transformation, I decided against doing it.**

**Also because I basically did just that last chapter with Vegeta. So this time, I had Elias use his brains more than brawn. To those who are questioning why Elias could use the Ki sword technique like Kiran could, it's because Kiran could do it that he could.**

**Both are clones of Talon, so both should be able to use the same techniques, especially if Kiran figured it out with them. Again the reason why Elias never used it is one because he didn't like using his brother's techniques, and two, he was afraid that he might make a mistake or not be able to use it efficiently.**

**If Kiran was against Jarze with Elias's power, he would easily be able to cut him in half due to his better practice. Plus, the reason why the sword could cut him is the same reason why the Kienzan could have killed Nappa and how Damian cut Kiran in half.**

**If you are wondering why I always explain myself in my author's notes, I do it so that I can preemptively get rid of most reviews that would question about this. Also even though it is a bit early it has been one whole year since I started this story starting this Saturday! I can't believe it's been a whole year since I started this journey and I couldn't be happier with how it's going! Either way, I'm done rambling hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
